Haikyuu Petals
by YakuLev-Trash
Summary: This is an Mpreg fanfiction, if you don't like it I would suggest you not read. Also, being that it is mpreg, please realize there is mostly yaoi in this fic. It also has one yuri couple. I have never written a fanfiction of the alpha/beta/omega dynamics so please don't hate on me! Anyways, the organization was my own idea. So Rose is my OC. Also you don't like Noya on top, too bad
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is my first a/b/o dynamic fanfiction, please be gentle with the criticism!

I also DO NOT own Haikyuu, but I wish I did! If you would like a list of the couples and their dynamics before you read, please let me know!

Contains Mpreg, harsh language

Don't like?

Then please don't read!

Let's get started!

* * *

"There's always been a hierarchy of social statuses. In this cruel world, those most deserving of respect ended up on the bottom. Omega. The word itself brought shame upon most families. This was back in the old days. In modern times, omega's fought for their rights and they became more acceptable in society. This, however, did not prevent those on the top of the hierarchy from acting on their instincts. With the freedoms omegas earned, also came increased dangers. Many poor omegas were often victims of uncontrollable alphas. At the age of 15 is when the secondary gender becomes prominent through a process called "presenting." When omegas present they go into their first heat, and this is when majority of disasters happen.

One man, who's cause remains unknown, created an organization to help these poor people: Petals of Trust. This man recruits omegas who have survived such disasters, when recruited they are given a new name, that of a flower. The man's intentions were just, earning him the trust of the entire world. Petals of Trust became a well renowned authority presence. Each agent is assigned to a sport and a country, they also are given a ring of cards, each card gave them access to different services. The most important one is their "Petal's Authority card" this one allows them to take custody of a minor of any secondary gender if the agent so feels that they are not safe in their parents' or guardians' care."

Rose looked around the room and smiled, "So if you ever need someone to talk to, don't be shy alright?"

The gym was quiet as the students looked nervously at the agent. This generation of students were supposed to produce quite a few omegas so being the head of her sports department Rose took the responsibility to jump into the field as well. She had to give her little speech at the high schools so they knew that they had a friend, it was quite exhausting.

"Alright... if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to do a scent check on all the members..." Rose smiled, "please line up by jersey number..."

"Um... excuse me Miss Rose?" A little first year with bright orange hair said

"Yes?" She smiled

"Why are you doing a scent check?" He asked curiously

"I'm just checking your emotional health." She explained, "My nose is so strong that if you've got something bothering you, I'll smell it..."

"So cool!"

"Alright... when you come up, tell me your name, year, and position..." Rose scanned the room smiling at each member, "Number 1..."

"Sawamura Daichi, 3rd year, Captain and wing spiker..." the student with the jersey number one stood in front of Rose nervously

"Just breathe, it's okay... just bend low enough for me to smell you..." Rose smiled reassuringly

Daichi brought his bared neck close to the agent's nose and she sniffed briefly.

"Sawamura, please stand to my left..." Rose jotted down something quickly on her hand, "Number 2...?"

Daichi went to stand next to her and waited patiently.

"Sugawara Koushi, 3rd year, Vice captain and setter..." Suga smiled brightly also bringing his neck closer to the small woman's face

"Sugawara, please stand to my right..." Rose smiled and added to the short note on her palm, "Number 3..."

"Azumane Asahi, 3rd year, wing spiker and the ace..." Asahi was visibly shaking, he's never been around a woman with so much power before, even though he cleared her by over a foot he still felt intimidated by her

"You can relax Azumane..." Rose smiled

"Asahi is just fine..." he scratched the back of his head

"Alright then, Asahi..." Rose smiled and Asahi bent over so she could smell him.

Rose sniffed a couple times before giving Asahi a strange look, "you're alright..." she nodded at him, "You may go and sit down..."

Asahi breathed a sigh of relief and sat down behind the line of his team mates.

"Number 4..."

"Nishinoya Yuu! 2nd year, I'm the libero! You can call me Noya!" The energetic high schooler bounded over to her

"Well Noya..." she giggled, "let me just scent check you..."

Noya was particularly excited to have to bend down a little for her to smell him, he was finally taller than someone!

"You're good Noya, you can go ahead and sit down..." she smiled, "Number 5..."

Rose went through every member but had Suga and Daichi wait.

"Alright the rest of you can go ahead with your practice but I need to speak with your captain and vice captain..." Rose turned to them, "Is there a place I could speak with you two in private?"

Suga and Daichi lead Rose to the club room. After everyone was inside, Daichi closed and locked the door behind them

"Can I ask what's wrong Miss Rose?" Daichi asked

"How long have you two been mated?" She asked outright, "Also, Rose is fine..."

Daichi and Suga looked at each other shocked. _Can she smell it on us?_ None of the other team members could tell, but she could.

"About two years..." Suga blushed

"That sounds about right..." Rose said, "Sugawara, Sawamura..." Rose looked between the two

"You can call me Suga..." the omega smiled timidly

"Just Daichi is fine..." the alpha also said

"Alright then... Suga and Daichi..." Rose eyed them, "You're bodies are telling you it's time for pups..."

"WHAT?!" the mates said in unison

"Suga... your heat... when is it due?" Rose asked

"Two months..."

"It'll happen next week..." Rose responded

"But that can't be! I just finished last month!"

"Daichi is going to go through a very intense rut next week which is going to kick start another heat for you..." Rose explained, "You're bodies know that they've been bonded for two years and yet you still have no pups to show for it... At this point they want to impregnate, and get pregnant..."

Suga and Daichi glanced at each other and blushed deeply.

"When an omega is pregnant, they release a pheromone that calms the need to reproduce in their alpha..." Rose said, "Daichi's body has been deprived of that so he's going to have a rut to have a baby soon..."

"But..." Daichi looked at Suga, "We're not ready yet..."

"That's alright..." Rose smiled, "You two don't have to have a baby..."

"We don't?"

"No, of course not! I'm just telling you what's happening with your own bodies..." Rose explained, "Also, I can provide you with a room at the safe house I own here in Miyagi for you to go through your heat..."

"You'd really do that for us?" Suga asked

"Of course!" Rose's smiled brightened, "that just means that Suga is going to be my first charge of this season..."

"Alright... if you don't mind..." Suga blushed

"So I am actually going to need you both to start staying at the safe house by tonight..." Rose said

"Why?" Suga asked

"I just like to let omegas get used to the house before they spend their heat there..."

Daichi and Suga shared a look, "What about Daichi?"

"Daichi can stay as well, you ARE mates so it wouldn't make sense to separate you..." Rose giggled, "Any couple I take in stays together unless the omega says so."

"Oh okay..." Suga sighed in relief

"Do I need to see either of your parents?" Rose asked

"No..." Suga said, "My parents are on a 6 month long business trip..."

"And you Daichi?"

"No, I'll just let them know what's happening..." Daichi said, "They already know about me and Koushi..."

 _Oops._ Daichi doesn't call Suga by his first name unless they're alone.

"Let them know that because you are with me, protection will be provided because you are not looking to have a baby yet..."

Rose didn't bat an eyelash, she just continued on the conversation as if Daichi hadn't slipped. It's happened so often to her that she's numb to it. Daichi eyed the raven haired woman carefully.

"You didn't mind that?"

"Didn't mind what?" Emerald eyes met chocolate ones as Rose locked eyes with Daichi

"Me calling Suga by his given name?" Daichi said

"Nope, it happens so often that I don't care..." Rose smiled, "Plus, where I'm from we call everyone by their first name... calling someone by their family name was a strange concept to me when I first came to Japan..."

"Oh... okay then..." Daichi was stunned, he wasn't really exposed to foreign culture aside from food.

"So go ahead and call your parents Daichi..." Rose then looked at Suga, "Suga do you need anything from your house?"

"Um... if I'm staying for a couple weeks then maybe I should bring some clothes over..." Suga said thinking carefully, "Daichi should probably do the same..."

"Okay, once practice is done, go home collect your things and meet me back here at the school." Rose said, "I'll take us to the safe house after that..."

The couple nodded and went back to practice.

\- THAT NIGHT -

"Thank you Rose..." Suga blushed knowing what was going to happen

"Of course!" She smiled, "Now let me show you around, and how everything works..."

Daichi and Suga followed her to a door with the number one on it. It also had a blank name plate.

"This is Suga's room, Daichi you will also be using this room..." Rose wrote Suga's last name on the nameplate, "This makes you officially my charge..."

"What is that for?" Daichi gestured to a button next to the door frame

"It's an intercom, these walls are soundproof and they are scent proof..." Rose smiled, "I can communicate with you via the intercom, so during Suga's heat I can ask you if you need anything without actually opening the door."

"That's... reassuring..." Suga blushed

"I'm not saying you will but if Suga is put in danger, I will know, there are pheromone sensors in there..." Rose explained, "Let me show you around the room..."

The three walked into the room, "There's a small kitchen with enough food and water stocked to last you two whole weeks, and yes it was accounted for the fact that you are athletes and you may have big appetites… Everything is restocked every two weeks to make sure you always have fresh food…" Rose said, "There's the bathroom, and the right bedside table has the condoms..."

"What about the left?" Suga made the mistake of asking

Rose faced them with an evil smirk, "Don't open the left bedside table unless you're ready for that in your sex lives..." she laughed, "The left side is for omegas that don't want an alpha during their heat..."

Daichi and Suga blushed deeply. _Oh... it's things like THAT..._

"Well, that's should be it..." Rose looked around, "Oh yeah, if either of you happen to need something in the middle of the night, press this green button next to the intercom speaker..."

"Thanks Rose..." Suga blushed and smiled

"Really, thanks..." Daichi also smiled

"Not at all! Goodnight!" Rose turned and left the room.

* * *

How was that? Bad? okay sorry, I'll just crawl back into my hole... Please be gentle but let me know if there's anything you liked or maybe something I can improve on.

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi There!

It's been... not that long, but that doesn't matter

Same warnings, don't like? don't read!

Don't own Haikyuu, but a girl can dream can't she?

Let's start!

* * *

\- THE NEXT WEEK -

"Rose, do you really think it's a good idea for me and Daichi to take today off of school? I mean Daichi hasn't started his rut yet..." Suga said shifting nervously next to the older woman

"It's starting today..." Rose said, "I can smell it..."

"But still-"

 _"Alpha Rut, Room 1_ " The feminine robotic voice sounded from Rose's watch as a pink light blinked

"What the heck is that?!" Suga was surprised

"I told you, each room has pheromone sensors, they alert me to abnormalities in the rooms..." Rose explained, "I was right... Daichi's rut just started..."

A smirk found its way to Rose's face as she slowly made eye contact with a blushing Suga, "You'd better get in there..."

Suga blushed deeply and gulped hard. _Oh boy... here we go..._ Suga made his way over to his room. Steadying his breathing he quickly entered the room. When he closed the door he pressed his forehead into it, trying to clear his head. Daichi's scent was thick and heavy in the air. _Come on Koushi... breathe..._ That was a mistake. Suga took a deep breathe and instantly fell to his knees. Glancing over his shoulder he noticed his alpha staring intensely at him. Suga tried to focus on just walking over to the bed but found that Daichi's scent alone was making him weak.

Finally he gave up, "Alpha please... help me..." Suga whimpered

Suga clearly saw Daichi's self control snap in that moment as the alpha all but lunged off the bed. Everything blurred and faded together. The next thing Daichi knew was that he was lying flat on his back looking up at the ceiling. His body hurt. He looked over to his side and saw a horrible rat's nest of silver hair poking out of the blanket. _What happened?_ Daichi reached over and pulled his mate to his chest.

"Ow!" Suga yelped

"Koushi?" Daichi jumped releasing his omega instantly, "What happened?! Are you alright?!"

"I don't think I'll be walking for a while..." Suga didn't bother to look at Daichi as he burrowed further into the pillows and blanket

"It can't be as bad as other times right?" Daichi asked

"You were so damn rough this time!" Suga practically yelled at the alpha finally facing him throwing the blanket off of his body

Daichi's eyes widened at the sight before him. Suga's body was covered in marks, some looked like hickeys, others looked like bruises, and one in particular looked like Daichi kept trying to mark and bond the omega over and over.

"I'm so sorry Koushi..." Daichi frowned with a blush on his face, "I never wanted to hurt you, I don't even remember what happened past you coming in the room."

"It's okay Dai... it was pretty amazing..." Suga blushed, "It just hurts so bad now... I don't think I can even feel my legs."

 _Ding._

"You two okay in there?" Rose's voice came from the intercom

Daichi walked over towards the door and pressed the button to respond.

"We're fin-" Suga started to say

"Suga's hurt..." Daichi said, Suga could hear the guilt heavy in the alpha's voice

"Okay, make yourselves decent before I come in..." Rose said

Daichi crawled off the bed to find his boxers, putting them on before he put Suga's on. The omega was jelly in the alpha's hands as Daichi slowly pulled the article of clothing up Suga's legs as to not hurt him.

 _Ding._

"You know you only need your underwear on right?" Rose said

Daichi went over and opened the door. Rose looked shocked for about half a second from the door suddenly opening, before entering the room. She spotted the omega still lying there on the bed.

"You really did a number on Suga huh Daichi?" Rose laughed

The alpha blushed and refused to meet her eyes. Rose walked over to the bed and smiled at Suga, "Can't move?"

Suga nodded, "You were serious when you said it'd be intense..."

"Well yeah!" Rose's airy laugh filled the room, "Don't worry, you're okay..."

"Are you sure?" Daichi asked as he walked over to them

"Yeah, this is mild..." Rose laughed, "I've had a charge that was sent to the hospital on account of her pelvis being shattered..."

Daichi and Suga's eyes blew wide.

"Seriously?!" Suga visibly shivered at the thought, "Well I'm glad I'm only like this..."

"You'll be able to walk by tomorrow, but for today you should just rest..." Rose gestured for Suga to flip onto his stomach. With some help from Daichi, Suga was able to do so.

"Damn Daichi..." Rose commented, "You should look at having your teeth filed down..."

Rose gestured to the bathroom, "Grab the medical kit under the sink..."

Daichi quickly fetched the kit and handed it to Rose.

"Suga, I'm sorry but this is gonna sting..."

Rose applied a cleaning solution to the bond bite on the back of Suga's neck. Suga whimpered and tried to inch away from the pain. After thoroughly cleaning the still bleeding bite, Rose taped a gauze over it to let it heal.

"I didn't think you'd be the overly possessive type..." Rose commented, "I've never seen it this bad before..."

"Sorry..." Daichi blushed

"It's okay, you didn't kill him..." Rose smiled sweetly, "And it looks like he did a number on you too, turn around..."

Daichi turned his back to her and he heard Suga gasp.

"I did that?!"

"Yup... you should cut your nails Suga..." Rose giggled

"What's wrong?" Daichi didn't feel pain, could it be that bad?

"This is gonna sting Daichi..." was all he heard before Rose applied the cleaning solution to the open cuts down his back courtesy of Suga's nails

"Ahh!" Daichi flinched

"Look at that! They're still bleeding!" Rose commented

"I'm sorry Dai!" Suga called from the bed

"Don't apologize! You can't even walk because I couldn't control myself!" Daichi snapped

Rose didn't stop cleaning the wounds. She's been through this before.

"But..." Rose could hear the tears from Suga's voice

"Suga..." Rose said, "It's okay, it's something all alphas feel after something like this..."

"But this isn't okay!" Daichi spun around to look into Rose's unfazed eyes

"One of my subordinates had a charge in his care that actually died..." Rose said

Daichi and Suga went silent.

"They were in a similar situation to you, but they were a few years younger... They had been dating for about a year before they presented and when they did..." Rose stared directly into Daichi's eyes, "The alpha killed his omega."

Daichi didn't know how to feel, it was relief that he didn't kill Suga, but hearing about something like that happening to a couple YOUNGER than they were.

"Don't get so down on yourself..." Rose said placing her hand on his shoulder, "Suga's still alive and he doesn't need to be rushed to the hospital... everything is okay..."

Daichi finally made eye contact with his omega and smiled, "Yeah... sorry Rose..."

"Alright..." Rose smiled, "I can't put a gauze over your whole back so I'd suggest taking a nap on a soft towel so that they close up..."

"Okay thanks..."

"You know how to call me if you need anything else..." she smiled and left the room.

\- TWO WEEKS LATER -

"Nice form guys!" Suga called as he helped with spiking practice

Daichi went to spike a ball Suga set when he noticed something. Suga smelt different. Daichi jumped but missed his spike. He stared at Suga.

"What's wrong Dai? Something on my face?" Suga asked

"No..." he frowned

Suga didn't only smell different, he LOOKED slightly different. Like he was glowing.

"Are you feeling okay Dai? Maybe you should sit down..." Suga said pulling his alpha to the side

"Suga... you look good today..."

"Wha...?" Suga blushed, "Daichi! You can't just SAY something like that!"

"But you look like you're glowing today..."

Suga looked his alpha dead in the eyes, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Koushi..."

"Well okay..." Suga was not convinced, something was bothering his alpha.

"Suga..." Daichi looked deeply into his mate's eyes, "Are YOU okay?"

"Of course, why do you ask?" Suga frowned. _Why is he being so weird today...?_

"You smell different..." Daichi said, "Like you still smell like you, but with something else..."

"Is it _your_ scent you're smelling?" Suga asked

"I don't think so...?" Daichi furrowed his brow

"You wouldn't stop scenting me this morning, are you sure?"

"Maybe it is me then..." Daichi tilted his head to the side. _But it doesn't smell like me..._

Daichi continued this weird behavior for a few more weeks and it was starting to bother Suga.

"Alright, what's your problem Daichi?!" Suga finally snapped

"What's wrong Suga?" Rose came around the corner, "Ever since we agreed to move into the safe house permanently, Daichi has been acting super weird!"

"What do you mean Suga?" Rose asked

"He keeps telling me I smell different, he says I'm glowing, he follows me around and is really protective!" Suga said exasperated, "He even growled at Kageyama the other day just for talking to me!"

"Hmmmm..." Rose gripped her chin and stared intently at Suga, "How long ago was that heat of yours?"

"Like two months ago?"

"No I mean the one that Daichi's rut started..." Rose responded

"Oh like a month ago..." Suga answered, "Why?"

"Daichi, how long ago did you notice the changes?" Rose ignored Suga's question

"About three weeks ago..."

"Hmmm..." Rose was in some deep thought, "Have you been feeling sick Suga?"

"Um... not really..." Suga scratched at his temple

"Because you're alpha is right, you ARE glowing..." rose said, "You're scent also HAS changed, I don't need to scent check you to know that, I can smell it from here..."

"So what does that mean?" Suga asked

"I think you're pregnant..."

* * *

Sooooooo? How'd you like it? getting better? no? okay...

Again, let me know if there's something you liked or not!

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! The story is starting to pick up! You all probably don't care but that's okay... Anyways

Here's a bit of drama, same warnings apply and yada yada...

Also I DO NOT own Haikyuu.

Leggo~

* * *

Daichi's eyes widened, so did Suga's.

"If you think about it, you're scent is the biggest give away..." Rose explained, "Daichi's body knew that you were pregnant, and that's why when Kageyama- another alpha- spoke to you he became protective..."

Daichi and Suga locked eyes.

"Do either of you have a clear memory of whether or not you used protection during Daichi's rut?" Rose looked between the two

"I don't remember..."

"Can't remember..."

Rose sighed, "I can probably bet that you didn't... with a session that intense, you don't really think about it..."

"Do you have pregnancy tests?" Daichi asked

"What? I don't need one!" Suga said, "I'm probably not pregnant! We weren't even trying for a baby!"

"I have everything, I'll be back..." Rose disappeared down the hallway

"We didn't have to be trying for you to get pregnant Koushi..." Daichi said gripping his mate's shoulders

"I don't have morning sickness, no cravings, I don't even have a bump!"

"This early, you wouldn't be showing anyways..." Daichi tried to reason with him

"Here..." Rose came back and handed the box to Suga

"You know what! I'll take it just to prove you wrong!" Suga pointed at Daichi and stomped off towards the common bathroom

It was about 5 minutes before Suga came out and stomped towards Daichi.

"Well?" Rose asked

Suga didn't pay attention to her, "Get your ass up!" He barked at Daichi

"Koushi...?" Daichi was confused, his mate was never this aggressive

"You bastard!" Suga grabbed Daichi's collar and flung the alpha to the ground

"Suga!" Rose grabbed the omega around he shoulders and held him back. _Damn this little omega is strong for her size!_

"I didn't ask for this!" Suga yelled at Daichi, "I don't want it!"

Daichi stared at Suga confusedly from his spot on the floor.

"Suga, sit down!" Rose pushed him onto the couch, "What is going on?!"

"I don't want it!" Suga dropped his face into his hands

Rose saw his shoulders shaking, a sign that he was crying, "What do you not want?"

"This..." Suga placed one hand on his stomach

Daichi's eyes widened. _Is he...?_

"Was the test positive?" Rose asked

Suga nodded and cried harder into his hands.

"Suga..." Rose pulled the omega's head towards her shoulder. Suga gripped the smaller omega around her waist and cried harder into her shoulder.

"It'll be okay Suga..." Rose smoothed her hand over his head, "You need to talk to your alpha about this..."

Rose made eye contact with Daichi who looked hurt. _He wants it... can't say I'd blame him though..._

"I don't wanna talk to him... I don't want this..." Suga sniffled

"Suga... the sooner you talk to him the sooner we'll have a solution..." Rose said, "If you're really dead set on getting rid of it I'll make an appointment, but don't forget that you two are bonded... you should at least talk about it before making a decision..."

Suga lifted his head and looked at Daichi who was still on the ground. His eyes widened when he saw the pained look his alpha gave him. Suga stood up and walked over to his alpha, "Let's talk in the room..."

Rose watched as Daichi stood up and followed his mate into their room.

"Why do I feel like this generation is going to be a huge handful..." Rose sighed

Daichi sat on the bed to make his eye level lower than Suga's. It was a gesture to make sure that Suga knew he was safe and that Daichi was willing to listen. Suga stood at the foot of the bed staring at Daichi.

"You want me to keep it don't you?" Suga said

"It doesn't matter what I want, it's your body Koushi..." Daichi said, "I just want to know for sure, you're not going to keep it?"

"I don't know Dai... I just..." Suga looked away from his mate, "I had so many plans! Things I wanted to do before we settled down and had pups..."

"I know... that's why if you want to... get the abortion... I won't stop you..." Daichi eyed the floor as tears formed in his eyes. He wanted this baby, he was excited at the thought of being a dad. But it wasn't about him, his body wouldn't go through this process, Suga's would.

"Do you want to keep it?" Suga asked

"I already said it doesn't matter what I want..."

"YES IT DOES!" Suga yelled

Daichi looked up and saw that Suga's eyes also held tears.

"This baby is as much yours as it is mine! It DOES matter what you want! I didn't get pregnant by myself!" Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck and buried his face into his alpha's shoulder, "Do you want this baby?"

"Yes..." Daichi sighed and wrapped his arms around Suga's waist

Daichi felt his shoulder grow warm and wet. _Koushi's... crying...?_

"Koushi...?"

"I'm sorry..." Suga lifted his head off of Daichi's shoulder and looked his mate in the eyes, "I guess... You're gonna be a dad..."

Daichi's eyes widened, "Do you mean it Koushi?"

"Yeah... one baby can't hurt..." he looked down at his stomach

"Thank you!" Daichi grabbed his mate in a tight hug and let his tears fall, "Will you say it for me Koushi?"

Suga hesitated for a moment before leaning up and placing his lips against Daichi's ear and whispering, "I'm pregnant, we're having a baby..."

Daichi cried and squeezed Suga harder.

"You're gonna hurt her if you keeps squeezing me like that..." Suga giggled

"Sorry..." Daichi released his mate, "Thank you Suga..."

With a soft peck Daichi stood and walked into the bathroom to wash his face. _He's really going to keep it..._ When he entered the room again he saw Suga with his hands placed gingerly on his stomach.

"I'm sorry..." Suga's voice was barely above a whisper, "Mommy was lying... I do want you..."

Daichi noticed Suga cover his mouth to muffle his sobs. He walked over and grabbed Suga in a tight embrace, "I'm sure he'll forgive you..."

Suga looked into his alpha's eyes and tackled him in a big hug. After separating and rolling over Daichi eyed Suga's stomach.

"The baby probably isn't very big, and it doesn't move yet, but you can still feel it..." Suga smiled

Daichi blushed, "It's alright... what if I hurt it...?"

"Oh please..." Suga rolled his eyes and grabbed Daichi's hand. He placed the alpha's hand over his lower abdomen and watched as the blush on his alpha's face spread to his ears. Suga smiled, _Daichi is really excited..._

"I love you Koushi..." Daichi smiled at him

"I love you too Daichi..." Suga kissed him lightly

* * *

Sorry the chapter was short this time, there's a huge event that comes up next so that's gonna be a long chapter...

I'm exhausted...

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there my lovelies!

I bet Suga's pregnancy wasn't a surprise, so I'll try to make someone else's pregnancy a surprise.

This chapter is kind of long, I couldn't find a good place to cut it down so... yeah

I really wish I owned Haikyuu, but I DON'T!

Let's get it started~

* * *

\- The Next Week -

On a warm day like today it was a great idea to take a stroll through the park. Which is exactly what Sugawara Koushi was about to do, if he can convince his overbearing alpha to let him. Suga sat on the couch with Daichi sitting on the floor between his knees. Daichi's elbows were resting on Suga's knees as he protested the leaving of his omega.

"Suga it's too dangerous to go by yourself!" Daichi whined

"Then come with me…" Suga retorted, unfortunately he knew that his alpha HATED going to the park, in fact for someone as patient and calm as Daichi, he thought it was extremely boring.

"But Suga…" the alpha whined even more

"Either you come or you don't! I'm still going!"

"Please don't…" Daichi begged placing his hand on Suga's still flat stomach, "we just found out that you're pregnant!"

"Daichi…" Suga sighed, "We didn't JUST find out…"

"It feels like it…"

"Don't pout." Suga flicked his alpha's forehead, "We found out I was pregnant last week…"

"That's the same as just finding out!" Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga's waist burying his face in suga's stomach

"I'm going to be gone for a couple hours… that's it!" Suga said

"But my vulnerable pregnant omega, going by himself…"

"Nope." Suga said

"What?"

"I said, 'Nope.' I'm not going by myself…" Suga said with a soft smile

"Who are you going with?" Daichi untangled himself from his omega and made eye contact

"Asahi…" Suga said calmly

"No. Out of the question…" Daichi said firmly

"What? Why not?" Suga frowned

"I'm not letting my PREGNANT OMEGA go to a park by himself with another ALPHA without me there!" Daichi growled

"Do you honestly think Asahi would be stupid enough to make a move on me?" Suga cocked an eyebrow

Daichi stared at him. No. Obviously not. But that doesn't mean that Daichi didn't feel apprehensive. His instincts told him to keep his mate and his pup safe. He couldn't necessarily do that if he wasn't there, and leaving it up to another ALPHA?! Hell no.

"Daichi…" Suga started, "You and I both know that Asahi wouldn't do anything to hurt me, and he would protect me and our pup at the cost of his life."

"I know…" Daichi said looking dejected

"I'm just going to the park with Asahi while you are going to see your parents…"

"But-"

"Sawamura Daichi." Suga warned

"Fine…" the alpha huffed, "Just please be safe… and keep your phone on you…"

Daichi caressed Suga's flat stomach softly. Suga placed his hands over Daichi's and smirked, "Yes alpha…" Suga teased

"I expect some serious returns Sugawara Koushi…" Daichi leaned up and kissed his mate softly

"You can feel and cuddle my nonexistent bump later when you get home." Suga giggled

"You may not have a bump yet, but the baby is still there…" Daichi's gaze had nothing but love, "How far along are you anyways?"

"Well, we conceived during my last heat so maybe… like 6 weeks or so?" Suga said trying to recount

"I can't wait until you get bigger…" Daichi smiled

"I can!" Suga laughed, "I'm enjoyed the smoking hot body I have now!"

"I'm enjoying it too…" Daichi smirked

The alpha leaned in for a kiss, it was meant to be a soft one, however, the omega on the receiving end had a different plan. Before Daichi could react Suga looped his arms around the prior's neck and pulled him in, deepening the kiss. Suga licked at Daichi's bottom lip playfully until-

Bzzzt Bzzzt

Suga's phone vibrated.

"Who's that?" Daichi ask breaking the kiss

"Probably Asahi…" Suga said checking his phone, "Yup, he's outside!" Suga grabbed the basket he packed the food in and was about to head out the door

"Wait! Where's my goodbye kiss?" Daichi stuck his bottom lip out in a pout

"What do you think that was just now?" Suga winked and closed the door behind him

Asahi sat in his car outside fidgeting in his seat. He spotted his dear friend coming out of the house to get in the car.

"Hi Asahi! Are you ready?" Suga's smile was golden

"Y-yeah let's go Suga!" He smiled nervously

Asahi drove them to the nearest park and they found a shady spot under a large tree. Asahi helped Suga lay out the blanket and set down the basket, he didn't want Suga to hurt his baby. After they were settled Suga took out the food.

"I'm sorry, you're probably going to think it's gross…" Suga said embarrassedly, "that's why I packed some normal food for you too…"

"I-it's alright Suga…" Asahi smiled hoping Suga didn't notice him eyeing the strange combination he was about to eat

"But what did you want to talk about? And why on earth are you wearing a turtleneck? It's too warm for that." Suga said taking out a peanut butter, jelly, and pickles sandwich for him and a ham and cheese for Asahi.

"I-I…" Asahi paused after taking the food offered to him

"Asahi, what's wrong?" Suga asked worriedly after taking a bite from his… interesting food choice.

"Please don't tell anyone…" was a quick but quiet response from Asahi

"Like you have to worry about that… the only person that's gonna know would be Daichi…" Suga chuckled

"No, please don't tell Daichi!" Asahi semi-shouted

"Is… is it that serious Asahi?" Suga asked

"Yes… I… " the words wouldn't come out of Asahi's mouth, "You know what? Just smell me!"

Suga cocked an eyebrow in confusion as Asahi pulled the turtleneck away from his scent glands. Asahi tilted his head to make room for Suga to smell him. Suga took one whiff and knew everything he'd been trying to say. Suga gasped and pulled away.

"ASAHI!" He shouted

"Shhhhh!" Asahi looked scared

"You're an omega?!" Suga was astounded, "this whole time we ALL thought you were an alpha!"

"No… I've just been covering my scent…" Asahi rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly

"You were right…" Suga said, "Daichi cannot know. He only agreed to me coming to the park because he figured that you as an alpha could protect me in case something happened…"

"Suga…" Asahi looked like he was on the verge of tears

"Oh don't worry! Being an omega isn't a bad thing!" Suga put an arm over the other's shoulder, "And Daichi isn't going to be mad even if he found out, he'd just be worried!"

"T-that's not it…" Asahi cried

"Then-"

"Smell me again…" Asahi looked almost lifeless

"Huh? Why?" Suga asked

"Please Suga, I can't find the words I need…"

Without another word Suga bent his head to sniff at Asahi's scent glands and smelling an underlying scent that he didn't notice the first time. A scent that was all too familiar to Suga. Asahi was…

Pregnant.

"Oh my GOD! ASAHI!"

"Please Suga… what do I do?" Asahi cried into his hands

"It… it'll be alright Asahi!" Suga hugged his friend close, "Who's your baby daddy?"

Asahi couldn't look at him. He wasn't ashamed, and yet he felt like he was. He mumbled something under his breath.

"Asahi…?"

"I said, 'Noya'..." Asahi tried to hide his face in his hands

Suga's eyes widened, "Does he know…?"

"No…"

"You need to tell him Asahi!" Suga was almost dizzy from all this shocking information, "He deserves to know that he's going to be a father!"

"I can't tell him…"

"Why?!" Suga retorts

"Because… we…" Asahi already had tears running down his face, "We aren't bonded like you and Daichi…"

Suga didn't know what to do or say. How could he help his friend?

"I already talked to Rose… she said that I could live at the safe house with the baby, and that she wouldn't tell Noya about it…" Asahi said sadly

"Well, you'd have me there… but Daichi would eventually find out…" Suga said patting Asahi's shoulder

"I know…" Asahi sighed tiredly, "Rose said I should tell Noya but she's not going to force me in any direction…"

"Are you going to keep it?"

Asahi looked at his friend shocked. Of course he was going to! It was just a little baby! It wasn't it's fault that it's parents were careless!

Asahi nodded and fixed his gaze down to his hands in his lap.

"Well you should probably not play in tomorrow's match…" Suga said

"No! I have to play!" Asahi almost screamed, "me not playing is as good as telling the whole team!"

"Well… just be careful okay Asahi?" Suga did not like this at all, "How far along are you? Is it safe for the baby if you play?"

"About 8 weeks… I… went to the doctor a couple days ago and…" Asahi pulled something from his pocket.

Asahi handed the pictures to Suga, "the doctor said that I can play, just no diving, and I need to stop as soon as I get tired…"

"Alright Asahi… just be careful…" Suga looked at the sonogram and smiled, "you're farther along than me…"

He subconsciously reached over to place his hand on Asahi's stomach while looking at said photos but the latter flinched.

"Oh sorry, Asahi…" Suga's hand recoiled

"Everything is just so new to me…" he flushed, "y-you can feel it if you want… I-I trust you S-Suga…"

Suga smiled gleefully and placed a hand on Asahi's flat tummy, "I'm so excited for you Asahi!"

"Thanks…" the brunette blushed feeling a hand cover the area of his body where his baby was

In a brief moment Asahi wondered if Noya would be touchy-feely with his stomach. If he would be trying to feel their baby even though it couldn't move yet.

"Asahi! It'll be okay!" Suga's hand left his stomach leaving it feeling cold

Asahi looked at his friend as he wiped away his tears. He was crying? Why?

"Sorry Suga. I-I didn't even realize that I was…" Asahi cried harder

"It's alright Asahi…" Suga hugged his friend close, "Maybe we should head back…"

Asahi heard Suga sniffle, "emotional omegas are easy targets you know…"

Asahi lifted his head from Suga's shoulder and noticed that his friend was crying along with him.

Asahi nodded wiping his own tears once again, "okay… I'll take you home…" he smiled

They packed up everything and drove off towards the safe house.

"So Asahi, how were you able to hide your omegan scent?" Suga asked now eating a pickle with jelly

"I used the sprays…" Asahi said eyeing Suga's snack

That actually looks really good.

"The doctor said that since it enters my bloodstream I shouldn't use them anymore, it could hurt my little one…" he said trying to force the blush out of his cheeks

"Oh okay…" Suga said, "but don't you think the rest of the team will smell you?"

"You couldn't tell until you practically had your face in my neck…" Asahi chuckled

"That's true…" Suga smiled noticing how Asahi kept looking at what he was eating, "Would you like to try some?"

"It's okay Suga… I'm sure I can eat something at home…" Asahi smiled

"You're pregnant, you think your parents won't suspect anything if you eat stuff like this at home?" Suga laughed, "Wait… are you going to tell your parents? Or did you already?"

"No, I won't tell them until later. After I presented they were devastated that their only son turned out to be an omega… if I told them that I was pregnant now…" Asahi's eyes became sad

"Then how long are you planning to stay at home?" Suga asked, "Because eventually you'll need to move into the safe house with me and Daichi…"

"Until I start to show…" Asahi said, "Once my parents notice, I'm packing my bags and leaving…"

"Oh okay… well…" Suga took another bite of his snack, "Okay, no seriously try this… it's amazing!"

Suga made a small bit and fed it to Asahi while he drove. It WAS good. Asahi laughed and cried at the same time- he really was pregnant.

"You're right, that is amazing…" he sniffled and pulled into the courtyard of the safe house

"Thanks for taking me out Asahi, Daichi never lets me leave his sight, let alone the house…" Suga chuckled

"Daichi is definitely a home-body…" Asahi laughed, "thanks for… listening… I feel a lot better now."

"Anytime Asahi." Suga smiled dearly and bid farewell to his friend and watched as he drove away.

Suga walked into the house and smelled something really yummy.

"I'm home!" He called setting his things down

"Welcome back Suga! How was your time at the park?" Rose poked her head out of the kitchen

"It was nice to finally get outside…" he laughed

"Time spent outdoors is always good for expecting omegas!" Rose smiled sweetly

"What are you making?" Suga inquired

"It's a healthy meal that will help your little one grow strong! I've got all kinds of vegetables and meats, but I've noticed that you seem to love your sugary sweets more often than not, so I've made a maple glaze to go with the grilled meat!"

Rose really was the sweetest. Suga couldn't stop drooling. That sounded so good!

"I'm home!"

"DAICHI!" Suga squeaked and scurried as fast as he could to the front door.

Suga crashed into his alpha and threw his arms around his neck. Peppering kisses all over Suga's face, Daichi wrapped his arms around his omega's still small waist and brought him closer. Their bodies now flushed against each other Daichi's loving gaze made Suga melt.

"Well that was a warm welcome…" Daichi chuckled

"I missed you…" Suga blushed, "How did your parents take it?"

"They were actually pretty excited…" Daichi chuckled, "I'm glad you didn't come with me though…"

"And why is that?"

"Because my mom wanted you to be there so she could feel your stomach and give you books about pregnancy and…" Daichi sighed, "Let's just say she was excited…"

Suga giggled, "Well I guess when the baby is less fragile I'll go see her."

"Not without me…" he replied with a serious tone, "we can't have my mother smothering you when you're heavily pregnant."

Suga giggled again, "I'm pregnant not dying…"

Daichi looked down and didn't respond.

"What's wrong Dai…?" Suga asked threading his fingers through his mate's hair

"What about your parents Suga?"

Realization swept itself across Suga's face, "No." Suga untangled himself from Daichi and turned away, crossing his arms over himself and started pacing

"Suga…" Daichi tried to grab him in a hug but he got pushed away, "They should know about their grandchild…"

"They don't even know that I'm an omega!" Suga started freaking out

"What?!"

"My mother is a confident beta and my dad is a proud alpha…" Suga shuddered, "And whenever my parents saw an… omega… they always stared distastefully…"

"What…? Suga…" Daichi got his mate to stop pacing and wrapped his arms around Suga's shaking form

"As soon as I presented as an omega… I got the nurse to give me suppressants until I could get them on my own…" Suga was shaking so bad that Daichi could've sworn that his arms were shaking too

"I didn't know…" Daichi held his mate and let him cry, "Shh Suga, I'm sorry, shh…"

Suga slowly stopped shaking and said, "Daichi, you've always known that my parents are rather violent. If they found out that their pride and joy is a disgusting omega…"

That didn't sit well with Daichi. The smell of an omega in distress permeated the air.

"Omegas aren't disgusting…" Daichi rested his chin on the top of Suga's head and held him tightly, "Omegas are amazing…"

Suga sniffled as tears overflowed and pushed themselves down his face, "They don't think like that…"

Daichi reached a hand between them and caressed Suga's tummy softly.

"You are giving me something beautiful…" Daichi said, "If that isn't amazing then I don't know what is…"

"Daichi…" Suga leaned into his alpha's touch

Suga's fears and worries seemed to melt away under Daichi's hand. A warm fuzzy feeling spread itself through Suga's chest.

"Thank you…"

Suga looked up to see Daichi with tears in his eyes, and felt his own eyes start to water again, "I'm the pregnant one here! I should be the one crying!"

The couple shared a short laugh before Rose entered the room.

"Suga, Daichi! Dinner's ready!" She said with her endearing smile

"Ooooh! I can't wait!" Suga said excitedly

* * *

Who was surprised? No one? Damn. Well, I think it'll get better the deeper I get into the storyline.

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my lovelies~

How are we all today?

This is another LONG chapter, but this one... just read it, you'll understand what I mean!

Also, I'm sorry in advance!

I don't own Haikyuu but I wish I did!

Leggo~

* * *

\- THE NEXT DAY AFTER THE MATCH -

"ALL RIGHT!"

Karasuno shouted in unison. They beat Seijoh! Rose stood there giving high fives and hugs to the team before she went over to console her Seijoh cases.

"You only won because our ace is out of commission!" Oikawa's complaints could be heard across the gym

"Please! We would have beat them even if they HAD their ace playing!" Noya said confidently

Asahi smiled and when he thought no one was looking he placed his hand gently on his lower abdomen. His baby made it, they were safe, even during the match. He dropped his hand quickly before anyone could catch him, but Suga made eye contact and smiled knowingly before turning to address his ecstatic teammates.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be right back…" Asahi smiled and headed away from the group

Asahi went to relieve himself quickly. It wasn't smart to separate from a safe group, especially as a pregnant omega; however, the little one in question was already pushing on Asahi's bladder. Asahi emerged from the bathroom and went towards the fountain to get a quick drink.

"Now what could a cutie like you be doing over here by yourself?"

Asahi turned around quickly and pressed his back against the nearest wall. It was an alpha. A particularly strong smelling alpha. He had a volleyball resting between his hip and his forearm. He must have been on one of the teams that played already. Were they playing Karasuno next? Asahi wasn't sure what it was but this guy gave off a bad vibe and Asahi tried to make himself smaller and shrink away from this menacing force that loomed over him.

"You really are a pretty omega…" the alpha trailed his fingers down the side of Asahi's face and jaw, stopping his fingers right under Asahi's chin. The alpha seemed to be inspecting the terrified omega under him, tilting his head and inspecting his neck.

 _Please don't smell me._ Asahi begged silently in his head, praying that this alpha didn't smell that he was with child, Asahi was scared enough as it is!

At that exact moment the alpha made eye contact with wide eyes. "you…" the alpha looked baffled, "You're pregnant…"

Asahi's heart dropped. _Am I really that potent?_

"But you aren't bonded…" the alpha smirked, "So you don't have an alpha right?"

The alpha reached down to place a hand on Asahi's stomach. Immediately the omega pushed the alpha's hand away. He was scared, he didn't know what to do, he wanted Rose, he wanted Suga, he wanted… Noya… The thought of his "baby daddy" as Suga so gently put it, brought tears to his eyes, his inner omega was screaming. _I have an alpha! Noya is my alpha! I want Noya!_

"Oh… an attitude…?" The alpha smiled menacingly, "Well, since you don't have an alpha… in order to properly claim you…"

 _NOYA! SUGA! ROSE! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP ME!_ Asahi screamed internally, afraid that if he screamed out loud the alpha in front of him would become violent.

Meanwhile back with the team. Suga was picking up slight scents of an omega in distress but couldn't figure out where they were coming from. He had an awful hunch and set off to find Rose.

"Rose…" Suga called her and carefully approached the grieving team

"You smell it too Suga?" She asked

Suga nodded.

"What? What do you smell?" Seijoh's ace had asked

A familiar scent hit Suga in the face like a brick wall. _Was Iwaizumi pregnant too? How many omegas were getting pregnant?_ _Could the distress be coming from him? His team did lose after all, and he couldn't play…_

"There's an omega in distress but I can't tell who or where…" Suga said

The distressing scent suddenly became a lot stronger. A look of realization raced across Rose's face, "Suga quickly come with me!" She yelled and headed as fast as she could toward the scent.

Meanwhile back with Asahi. The alpha was eyeing him carefully, "So… in order to properly claim you…" he took the volleyball in both of his hands, "I just have to do THIS!"

"UGH!" Asahi groaned as the volleyball was slammed and pressed into his stomach. Suddenly there was a popping sensation and then a second later there was an excruciating pain ripping itself through Asahi's stomach. He crumbled to the ground and started sobbing uncontrollably.

 _It hurts. I want Noya._

"HEY!" Rose bellowed, she was making her way toward the alpha with her palm extended towards him

The alpha dropped the ball and covered his nose. Suga followed behind Rose carefully until they reached Asahi. Rose pushed her palm towards the alpha's nose and he backed into a corner and fell to his knees.

"Asahi are you okay?" Suga asked worriedly

Asahi just sobbed.

"Asahi what do you need?" Rose asked, her voice seemingly more threatening than her sweet, innocent, and cute voice everyone was so accustomed to

"Noya…" he said barely above a whisper still choking back sobs

"Suga… listen to me carefully…" Rose started, "go and get Noya, but first, ball up your windbreaker and place it over Asahi's stomach, keeping his abdomen warm will ease some of the pain he's going through…"

Suga went about the task of keeping Asahi's stomach warm, he leaned in to Asahi and whispered, "Everything will be okay, I'll go get Noya, just you wait. Everything will be alright…" and with that Suga left

At this moment the alpha's coach came around the corner. Analyzing the situation and smelling the lingering scents he pieced the information together rather quickly.

"YOSHIDA! What did you do?!" The coach bellowed

Rose retracted her hand and began wiping it with a wet cloth. She had spread the tiniest bit of alpha repellant on her hand and she knew how to use it. She had to protect her cases and show these alphas that they couldn't just push omegas around with their pheromones and crazy sex drives.

"Coach I-" the alpha began

"I don't want to hear it! You are a disgrace! You are suspended from the club, and possibly the school, for as long as Principal Hanamura deems appropriate!" The coach grabbed the cowering alpha by the arm, "I am terribly sorry for the grief my student has caused…"

The coach shot a remorseful glance to Asahi and bowed his head deeply, "I am sorry for your loss…" and he dragged his student away.

Rose knelt by Asahi's side also wrapping her jacket around him to keep his body warm. She pulled out a small cloth that surprisingly unfolded into a big blanket and wrapped it around Asahi's shoulders. She examined his form and her eyes settled on the obvious blood seeping from between Asahi's legs.

 _It's too late…_ Rose is generally a very sweet and understanding girl, unlike her sisters, but this royally pissed her off.

"ASAHI! I'M HERE!" Noya exclaimed running to the omega's side

Asahi's head snapped up in his direction and wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck and cried into his shoulder.

Suga ran over to Rose and gave her a look that said… _is the baby okay?_

Rose broke eye contact with Suga eyeing the floor and slowly shook her head… _No..._

"Asahi…" Noya barely breathed, "What's going on?"

"I'll explain after we get to the hospital, let's go!" Rose said trying to pick up Asahi. The girl was physically strong enough to but her small frame could not accommodate the large build the omega had.

"I want to come too!" Suga said trying to help her pack Asahi on her back

"Sugawara Koushi!" Rose said firmly, "You are going to go home with Daichi. You don't need to be in the hospital waiting in uncomfortable chairs, especially in your condition…"

"Okay…" Suga took a couple of steps back to let Noya help carry Asahi to Rose's car and they were off

 _I hope that the doctors can save that little baby…_ Suga prayed silently

Suga felt a hand snake around his waist, feeling traumatized from what just happened, he spun around and came face to face with Daichi. Suga exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Kou… are you okay?" Daichi asked

"Yeah…" Suga lied

"You're obviously not…" Daichi replied

"Then why'd you ask?" Suga giggled sadly, "Something bad just happened, but I can't tell you what until the person involved says I can…"

Daichi circled his arms around Suga in a loving embrace, "Can I do anything to make you feel better in the meantime?"

"Just hold me…"

\- AT THE HOSPITAL-

Noya sat nervously next to Rose, he kept glancing at her but her once lively eyes looked rather dead, like she couldn't feel anything.

"So what's going on with Asahi?" Noya asked

"I can't tell you yet…" Rose shook her head deadly

Noya was about to get angry but the doctor rushed out of Asahi's room with his smock and gloves covered in blood. The color drained from Noya's face and he sat back down. Whatever argument he was going to make against Rose died in his throat.

After seemingly hours went by the doctor came out of the room and addressed Rose in private. Rose nodded and exchanged words with the doctor before she turned to Noya, "Asahi is alright, I need to talk to him very quickly before I let you see him okay…?"

Noya exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding and nodded.

Rose walked into the room, "Hi Asahi… how are you doing?"

Asahi looked at her weakly, "I… could be better…" he said tears forming in his eyes

"I know… it must be hard for you…" Rose sat on the bed next to him and began petting his hair

Asahi didn't know this but he'd need all the comforting touches he could get.

"I understand what you're going through Asahi… I lost a baby once too…" Rose smiled sadly, "So I know that you're going to try to hide away, but you can't do that…"

Asahi made eye contact with Rose and let his tears fall.

"If you become touch-starved after losing a baby it can cause you to drop… Do you know what that means?" Rose said

Asahi shook his head, they never covered that in school…

"When you drop or enter a drop you lose consciousness and your body starts shutting down…" Rose said holding Asahi's hand, "it IS fatal if you drop when by yourself… that's why I can't let you get touch-starved… dropping is very rare but it does happen, only to omegas…"

Asahi squeezed her hand as if she was the only thing tying him down to the earth. He started sobbing again. He felt Rose shift next to him and place her arm over his shoulders.

"It'll be alright Asahi… but there is someone who wants to see you…" Rose rubbed his shoulder soothingly, "Do you want me to explain to Noya? Or do you?"

Asahi sat quietly for a minute. _Maybe she should tell him. Rose is really soothing like that. But if I don't tell him he might be even more mad._

"Can you just tell him please?" Asahi's sobbing quieted a little, "I don't think the words would make it out of my mouth…"

"Alright…" Rose gave him a tight hug before exiting the room.

Asahi closed his eyes for a bit and waited for the small alpha to enter the room.

Noya sat in the waiting room seat until Rose emerged from the room. He popped up out of his chair and ran over to her.

"Is he okay?!" Noya asked frantically

"He's physically okay, he's recovering just fine…" she looked away from Noya, "he's going to be traumatized for a while though…"

"Wh-what happened…?" Noya's voice was soft and quiet for once

"Noya sweetie…" Rose started pressing her lips into a thin line, "You should sit down before I tell you this…"

"What could be so horrible?!" Noya was getting frustrated

 _Just. Fucking. TELL ME!_

Reluctantly, Noya sat in the chair next to Rose and she held his hand, caressing it softly.

"Noya, Asahi is my charge before I can be your friend, so please remember that I cannot break my code…" she started, "Okay sweetie… I'm sorry to say this but…"

Noya tensed in his seat, did it have to do with him? Was Asahi mad at him for some reason? What was going on?!

"Noya… you just lost a baby today…"

 _What…?_

Noya felt numb. _What does she mean?_ His inquiring eyes cued her in.

"Asahi was pregnant…" she said tightening her grip on his hand

Rose watched as Noya's face lit up for a brief moment before the dread and sorrow filled his eyes.

"Was…?" Noya looked down at his lap, "and I… we… lost it…"

"I'm sorry Noya…" Rose said squeezing the young alpha's hand, "Asahi asked me not to tell you that he was pregnant… but he was about 2 months in…"

"Why…?" Noya choked back a sob, "Why didn't he want me to know?!"

"Calm down…" she said soothingly

Noya locked tear-filled eyes with the woman next to him, "What do I do?"

"You go in there, and you talk to him…" she said pulling him into a warm hug, "He needs you now, more than ever… it's the worst feeling for an omega to know that there was nothing you could do to save your pup…"

"What if he hates me now…" Noya voiced his concern

"Noya… when Asahi was attacked by that other alpha… he said he wanted you…" she smiled sadly, "I don't think he hates you…"

Noya nodded. _Wait… what?_

"What do you mean attacked?" He asked

"I thought Suga would have explained the situation when he went to get you…" Rose sighed, "Asahi was cornered by an aggressive alpha when he went to the bathroom…"

"WHAT?!" Noya was furious, how dare another alpha make a move on HIS omega… wait… Asahi wasn't HIS omega… fuck…

"Noya, there are some alphas out there that are just ruthless. If they see an omega they like they'll go for it…" Rose shook her head, "A lot of alphas in general will hit on pregnant omegas too, it's just proof that they're fertile and can carry pups…"

At this point, Noya was seeing red.

"Though…" Rose said thoughtfully, "Majority of the time, the alphas will wait until the baby is born to kill it and THEN impregnate and claim the omega… it's rare for them to force a miscarriage…"

Noya stood up from his seat, seething. _HOW DARE THEY!_ He was ready to march over to Asahi's room and demand to know which alpha it was and where they went.

"Noya calm down…" Rose said grabbing his shoulder firmly and forcing him to sit, "Asahi needs to be comforted… he feels like a failure for not protecting the baby… and he needs you…"

"Right…" Noya nodded

Rose squeezed his hand once before letting go and watched the alpha's form disappear into the room. Inside, Noya's eyes landed on Asahi's sleeping form. Asahi fell asleep waiting for Noya to enter the room.

 _He's been through a lot today…_

Noya made his way across the room and to the bedside chair, he grasped Asahi's hand and squeezed it tenderly. Asahi's eyes slowly opened.

"Noya…?"

"I'm here Asahi… I'm here…" he rubbed his thumbs over the back of the omega's hand. It was comforting.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Asahi blubbered

"Don't be…" Noya heard his own voice crack

"But I hid it from you…"

"Why…?" Noya asked finally looking at Asahi with tears in his eyes

Seeing the libero with his tear-stained face shattered Asahi's already broken heart into even smaller pieces.

"Why didn't you tell me we were going to have a baby?"

"I… I…" Asahi tried to speak but for whatever reason couldn't find the words. _Why DID I hide it from him?_

"I'm not mad Asahi…. I just want to know why…" Noya squeezed the omegas hand, "Did you not believe that I could protect you and our pup?"

"No Noya that's not it!" Asahi almost screamed, "I knew you could! That you would do whatever it takes to keep us safe! But…"

The tears on Asahi's face finally broke Noya's control. He threw himself onto Asahi, embracing him tightly.

"I'm sorry…" Asahi clung to Noya, "I was scared that you wouldn't want us, that you'd be mad at me, that… that you'd… tell me to get rid of it… because we weren't bonded…"

"Azumane Asahi…" Noya spoke carefully, "I would have told you that we would bond after the baby was born…"

"You would?" Asahi sniffled pushing Noya away from the hug to look into his

"Yes I would…" Noya said brushing a few stray hairs behind Asahi's ear, "in fact… let's bond the next time you are in heat okay?"

Asahi's eyes widened, "Really…?"

"Yes, I love you Asahi… did I really need to point that out?" Noya smiled softly and bopped their noses

"I… love you too…" Asahi smiled for the first time in what felt like years

Noya pressed a quick, sweet kiss to Asahi's lips before sitting back down on the bedside chair.

"Hey Noya…?"

"Are you really going to keep calling me that?" Noya smirked

"Uh um… Yuu…" Asahi blushed

"Yes Asahi?"

"Do you think… that um… we could… you know..." Covering his face with his hands Asahi felt his whole body blush, "try again…?"

At this Noya blushed, "Of course… what makes you think that we wouldn't?"

"Okay…" Asahi couldn't handle all this embarrassment. He covered his face with his forearm as Noya held his free hand

Very soon the doctor and Rose came in and smiled knowingly as the couple separated hands and looked away from each other blushing, "Well Azumane-san… we would like to keep you here and monitor you over night…" the doctor started, "In order to save your reproductive organs we had to clean you out, which needs time to heal, you won't go into heat for about three months, so no sex until you have your heat…"

Asahi and Noya both blushed harder if it was possible.

"You should still be fertile after this so after the three months, if you and your alpha would like to try again, it shouldn't be a problem conceiving…" the doctor continued, "while you are both rather young, I wouldn't suggest having children until you both graduate from high school, but seeing that Azumane-san is one of Rose-san's charges, the choice is really yours to make…"

Asahi and Noya looked at the woman who walked in with the doctor and she smiled at them.

"Thank you doctor…" she smiled and the said man left the room.

"Remember, I help anyone who is in need…" she smiled, "if you two choose to have a baby, you don't need to worry financially until I see that you are both ready to be out on your own…"

"Thank you so much Rose!" Noya smiled excitedly

"Yes, thank you…" Asahi blushed

"Well, Asahi you are going to need your rest, I'll come pick you up tomorrow when you get discharged…" she smiled, "Noya, let's go, I've gotta take you home… I'll wait outside…"

Noya looked at Asahi and smiled. Giving him a quick peck and said, "I'll see you tomorrow…" and with that he left.

Asahi fell into a rather exhausted and dreamless sleep.

* * *

OH MY GOD! NO! NOT ASAHI!

Am I a bad person? yes, absolute trash... but it makes for a good story and I promise a happy ending!

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my lovelies~

I am back with yet another chapter!

This whole section with AsaNoya is extremely long and complicated... so yeah... um...

You know what, lets just get on with it, I don't own Haikyuu, yada yada...

Leggo~

* * *

\- THE NEXT MORNING -

Asahi woke up rather confused as to why he was in a hospital until everything that happened came rushing back to him. He cried and blushed. _That was so embarrassing! Why did I ask him to try for another baby?! We just lost one…_

Rose walked in with the doctor to check on Asahi, he was healing wonderfully and was discharged. In the car while they were leaving the hospital Rose asked, "Would you like to go home? Or would you like to stay at the safe house? Either way I'm telling your parents that you got injured at yesterday's match."

"I want to go home… at least until my next heat…" Asahi said

"Alright… Noya said the same thing…" Rose giggled

The rest of the ride home was quiet. Asahi walked into his house and went straight to his room and closed the door without saying anything to anyone. _Rose will talk to them…_

He laid on his bed, placing a hand on his stomach. _It's really gone…_ He started crying again. He turned over on his side and faced the wall, curling into a ball of sobs under his blankets.

Knock knock.

Oh shit.

"Asahi-chan? You okay?" That was the oldest of his four older sisters

Asahi didn't answer and pretended to be asleep. But being that she is the oldest sister, she opened the door and heard him sniffling. She entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Asahi… I know you didn't get hurt at the match… what really happened?" She asked sitting on the bed as she started stroking his back

"You can't tell mom and dad…" he turned to face her with his tear stained face

"Okay…" she said wiping away the wetness from his cheeks

"I… I was…" how was he going to tell his alpha sister that adored him what happened?!

"Asahi… you know that no matter what you tell me I won't look at you any differently…" she said lovingly

"I… I got pregnant and then was attacked by an alpha after the match and then I lost the baby!" Asahi cried

"Oh my god! You poor thing!" She hugged her brother closely, "Asahi… I already knew that you were pregnant…"

"What?!"

"Your scent may not have been very strong, but I'm your sister, the slight change in scent, I noticed… Especially since I'm an alpha…" she soothed Asahi by letting him cry into her shoulder and petting his hair, "I'm sorry that you lost your baby… you would have been a great mother…"

Knock knock.

 _What now?_

"Asahi-chan…?" His other sisters were at the door now

All three girls, among them two betas and another alpha, entered the room. The oldest explained the situation, after which they all promised to keep it a secret from their parents. The loving big sisters cuddled with their distressed baby brother as that was all they could do to comfort him.

\- TWO WEEKS LATER -

Noya was pissed, irritated, angry, whatever you want to call it. Why? Asahi had been avoiding him. Asahi wasn't very good at being subtle so Noya noticed right away when Asahi started to avoid him. Asahi went the long way around (carefully avoiding Noya) to talk to Suga.

"Can I talk to you after practice?" Asahi whispered to Suga

"Sure, why don't you spend the night at the safe house?" Suga responded

"No, I need to head home today, I have to do some cleaning later…" Asahi declined politely

"Okay we'll go to that park together… let me just tell Daichi… I'll meet you out back." Suga walked away and before Noya could walk over to him, Asahi was out the door and hiding around the back of the gym

"Daichi… my love…" Suga purred

"No."

"Please?" Suga's doe eyes were always his alpha's weakness

"Fine… who are you going to the park with?" Daichi asked

As of late Suga's been dying to get outside and go to the park more and more often, and on occasion Daichi would ACTUALLY go with him.

"Asahi…" Suga knew that Daichi would probably say no

After what felt like an eternity of Daichi thinking he finally said something.

"Fine, I know he needs some… comforting… but Suga please be safe…" Daichi pleaded placing a hand on Suga's stomach

"I will… I mean…" Suga blushed and smiled, "We will…" placing his hand over Daichi's before pecking his alpha's cheek.

Suga went outside and around the back of the gym to find Asahi waiting patiently for him. They both got in the car and drove to the park.

"So what did you want to talk about Asahi…?" Suga asked

"I need some advice…"

"About…?" Suga inquired

"Noya…" Asahi blushed

"Okay that's really specific Asahi…" Suga rolled his eyes, "did something happen?"

"We kind of… agreed to bond…?" Asahi said sheepishly

Suga's eyes widened, "what…?"

"But like it felt like it was a spur of the moment decision!" Asahi felt like crying, "I don't know if he was just feeling bad for me or if he meant it…"

"Why would Noya do that? He wouldn't do or say anything JUST to make you feel better…" Suga cocked an eyebrow, "You know how he is, especially when it comes to something as serious as that…When did you two agree to bond?"

"When I was in the hospital… he said that after I was done healing and went into heat… he'd bond me… and he said he loved me..." Asahi covered his face with his hands, "and he said… that…"

"That what…?"

"That we could try for another baby…" Asahi barely whispered

"That's great Asahi!" Suga hugged him

"But, what if he doesn't actually want me!" Asahi actually did cry this time, "What if he just FEELS responsible because I got pregnant the first time?!"

"Asahi…" Suga sighed as Asahi faced away from him, "I can't imagine what you and Noya felt, losing a baby… but-" Suga put his hand on Asahi's shoulder when suddenly Asahi flung his arm back. A sickeningly audible crack could be heard.

"Suga! I'm so sorry are you alright?!" Asahi turned around quickly and saw the other omega holding his wrist gingerly

The color drained from Asahi's face. _What did I do?_

"I'll be fine Asahi, you didn't mean to do it…" Suga smiled

"I need to get you to a hospital Suga, your wrist is swelling and turning purple!" Asahi sprung up from his crouching position and looked around frantically.

"Asahi! I'll be fine!" Suga shouted and pulled Asahi down to sit with him again, "I'm more concerned about you!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Suga shouted, "listen to me, stop avoiding him, the WHOLE TEAM can tell you're avoiding him. I'm sure he misses you…"

Asahi looked down and started crying. He couldn't do anything right could he?

"You said so yourself, Noya said he loves you… I don't see why he'd play you like that…" Suga smiled, "Just talk to him, I'm sure he can reassure you of anything…"

"Okay…" Asahi said quietly, "but Suga, what about your wrist?"

"I'll be fine, just drop me off outside the safe house, I probably just have to rest it…" Suga smiled

Meanwhile at Noya's house, Noya was taking his anger out on the punching bag in the back yard. _Why the hell is he avoiding me?! What did I do to deserve this?!_

"Nii-chan?" His little sister called

"What do you want Rie?!" He snapped at her

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk! Geez!" She snapped back

Noya stopped hitting the punching bag and flopped down on the ground, back resting against the step. Rie walked over and sat on the step next to his head.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I… can't tell you…" Noya thought about everything, about Asahi, about the baby that could have been, about Asahi's parents, just about everything

"Yes you can…" Rie smiled, "I've always kept your secrets from mom and dad…"

"I…" Noya couldn't form the words, "I was going to be a father…"

"What?!" Rie said surprised, "wait… was? What happened?"

"Miscarriage…" was all Noya could say before the tears started rolling down his face

"Asahi-san miscarried?!" Rie said shocked

"Yeah… wait… how did you know it was Asahi?" Noya asked

"Yuu, we all know how much you like that pretty omega…" she giggled, "but on a serious note, I'm really sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault…" Noya gazed at the ground, "And now he's avoiding me, I don't know why… we talked and I thought we were a thing…"

"They're covering omega care in school today and they said that when an omega loses a baby they become distant and sometimes violent depending on the situation…" Rie stated

"Violent?" Noya asked

"Yup, even if they don't mean to, they can hurt other omegas that are either pregnant, have kids already, or both…" Rie recited, "It's like they become overwhelmed with grief and they subconsciously take it out on others that are having what they cannot…"

Noya's eyes widened in realization. _Asahi was with Suga-san today… oh god I hope Suga-san's alright…_

\- THE NEXT DAY-

Noya was walking around campus and spotted Suga with a cast on his wrist. _Asahi, tell me you didn't…_ Daichi was following his mate close behind. As the day went on Noya didn't see Asahi, until lunch time. He spotted the omega on the roof eating his lunch. Noya ran as fast as he could up the stairs and burst through the door.

"Asahi!" He called

"Noya! You scared me!" Asahi said breathing a sigh of relief

"Asahi why have you been avoiding me?" Noya asked as he cornered the omega

"I-I was scared okay!" Asahi yelled at the alpha

"What were you scared of? Me?" Noya crouched next to Asahi, "Asahi why would you be scared of me?"

Asahi looked away. "Because I'm not a good omega…"

"What?! Asahi what are you talking about?!" Noya asked

"I couldn't carry your pup… I failed as a mother!" Asahi started trembling and tearing up

"No you didn't…" Noya embraced him, "it wasn't your fault that the other alpha was an asshole…"

"You're not mad?" Asahi sniffled

"No… I couldn't be mad at you over something like that! I love you…" Noya bopped their noses like he did back at the hospital, "Now stop avoiding me okay?"

"Okay…" Asahi smiled sheepishly, "I love you too…"

Asahi blushed as Noya gently kissed at the corner of his eyes where remaining tears clung, "So that means you'll court me right?"

Asahi nodded and smiled. His smile faded when he saw the deadly serious look that crawled its way onto Noya's face.

"Now I have to ask…" Noya started, "What happened to Suga…?"

The color drained from Asahi's face, "I didn't mean to! I promise! It was just an accident!"

"Asahi! Calm down!" Noya said, "I'm gonna take it that you broke his wrist then?"

"Broke?!" Asahi almost squeaked, "he said he'd be okay!"

"Asahi, he's wearing a cast…" Noya said rubbing Asahi's scent glands to calm him down

"I didn't mean too, my body moved on it's own!" Asahi began crying, "I'd never wanted to hurt Suga… after he's been so nice to me… and he helped me… and…"

Asahi began sobbing into his boyfriend's shoulder. Noya held him tightly, "Don't worry… I'll protect you from Daichi…"

\- AT PRACTICE -

Asahi walked into the gym feeling scared, he knew Daichi was angry with him. As soon as Daichi spotted him he started walking with angry determination towards the omega. Asahi stopped dead in his tracks. Daichi stood directly in front of the already cowering omega. The whole team cowered away from the alpha emitting his dominating pheromones. Asahi felt trapped, Noya hadn't shown up yet and the pheromones were getting to him. He fell to his knees and barred his neck to Daichi. He was getting tunnel vision when Suga slid between them.

"Sawamura Daichi! That is enough!" Suga yelled at his alpha

"Suga, move." Daichi shifted his gaze to lock with his mate's

"Daichi he didn't mean to hurt me! He's apologized so many times already!"

"Move. Koushi." Daichi glared at the poor omega

The team heard their vice captain whimper, Suga turned his head and said, "I'm sorry Asahi…" before he shrunk into himself and stepped out of the alpha's way

Asahi stayed in his submissive posture fearing the moment Daichi would get violent, when Noya came bursting into the gym. Noya ran in between Asahi and Daichi. With his court mate there Asahi felt like he could breathe again, he shifted behind Noya.

 _Don't worry… I'll protect you from Daichi…_

Noya's words replayed over and over in Asahi's head, and for once, he decided to trust his alpha.

"Move Noya…" Daichi said clenching his teeth

"He didn't hurt Suga-san on purpose!" Noya stood his ground

"That doesn't change the fact that he still did it!" Daichi growled at Noya

Noya growled back and bared his teeth at Daichi. He was defending his omega, his omega that was just dealt an unfortunate hand in life.

"My mate was hurt and the safety of my pup was just put in jeopardy!" Daichi was almost chest to chest with Noya at this point

"At least your pup is ALIVE!" Noya spat back at Daichi

"Maybe if you were a better alpha, your's would be too!"

That was the last straw, Daichi and Noya pounced on each other.

"DAICHI STOP IT!" Suga screamed and tried to intervene but was held back by Ennoshita and Kinoshita

"YUU! ENOUGH!" Asahi squeaked and was also held back by Yamaguchi and Hinata

"You're still recovering Azumane-san…" Yamaguchi said

There was the sudden shadow of someone speeding through the room and Rose appeared between the two alphas. She had both of them by the throats and separated. Her eyes held nothing but rage, this was a side of Rose that NO ONE had ever seen before.

"YOU SIT DOWN!" She yelled and threw Daichi at Suga's side of the gym

"AND YOU SIT DOWN!" She yelled throwing Noya at Asahi's side

Both alphas stumbled and fell to the floor.

Her jaw was taut as her eyes flashed from Daichi to Noya and back.

She released an angered breath of air from her nose, "Explain…"

Tanaka stepped forward and said, "They got into a fight because apparently Asahi hurt Suga…"

"Asahi… Tend to Noya's wounds… can't have him bleeding all over the floor…" Rose said and then snapping her head over to Daichi, "You, I wanna talk to you outside…"

Rose walked commandingly and powerfully out of the gym with an ashamed Daichi following behind. Asahi scurried over to his alpha, "Yuu, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Asahi…" Noya had tears in his eyes

 _He's frustrated…_ Asahi didn't know how to respond or even how to react, he's never had an alpha before.

"Asahi…" Noya started crying as he whispered, "Am I really a bad alpha?"

Asahi's eyes widened. _What…? Is this because of what Daichi said?_ "No! Of course not!" Asahi went to hug him but was pushed away.

"You'll get blood all over your clothes…" Noya said

"Don't listen to Daichi…" Suga appeared behind Noya

Noya looked up at the omega then back down at the floor. _But he wasn't wrong..._

"You're an excellent alpha… Noya, you just protected your omega…" Suga said crouching down and placing a hand on the smaller alpha's shoulder

"Yuu…" Asahi said quietly. He grabbed Noya's hand and squeezed gently

Noya looked up and locked eyes with his soon to be mate.

"Thank you…" Asahi smiled sweetly

"I hate to interrupt this very tender moment…" Ennoshita stepped up to them, "but the rest of us are rather confused, why we're Daichi and Noya talking about pups?"

Suga, Noya, and Asahi looked at each other blankly, the team didn't know? Suga turned to Ennoshita and said, "I'm pregnant…"

The whole team's eyes went wide. Suga looked at Asahi for approval to tell the team about him. Asahi nodded slowly before going back to tending Noya's wounds.

"I'm sure you all remember that Asahi was sent to the hospital two weeks ago for an injury right?" Suga asked

The team nodded, "Well what happened was that actually… Asahi was pregnant… Noya and Asahi were going to have a baby..." Suga glanced back sadly at the couple behind him, "he was cornered and attacked by an aggressive alpha from another team, and they lost the baby…"

The team stood around stunned, and without a word all omegas in the room surrounded Asahi in a giant group hug. Noya scooted away from them and was then surrounded by the remainder of the team (all of them being alphas as well) and they all just gave the couple the comfort that they needed.

Meanwhile outside.

"What. The. Hell. Happened." Rose demanded

Daichi couldn't meet her eyes. He fucked up and he knew it.

"Sawamura…" You could hear Rose grinding her teeth

"I…" Daichi couldn't find the words to say. What could he say?!

"What you said was uncalled for Sawamura…" Rose said, "I understand that your instincts are just telling you to protect your family, you're a good alpha."

Daichi stared at his feet. _Am I really? I endangered- THREATENED another omega… another ALPHA'S omega… and right after they lost their baby…_

"But listen… Noya and Asahi are still trying to cope with the loss of their little one… Suga understood and knew the dangers of being around Asahi…" Rose placed her hands on Daichi's shoulders, "And just like you, Noya was being a good alpha and protecting HIS family, well, his omega… but you understand don't you?"

Daichi nodded. He didn't know how to feel or what to think. All he knew was that he felt bad that he made Asahi suffer being cornered like that again and that he didn't mean what he said to Noya. "How do I fix things?"

"I'll bring out Noya, you two need to hash it out- WITH YOUR WORDS." Rose said, "because if I have to separate you again, I'll use more repellant next time…"

Daichi rubbed at the slight burn around his throat. The searing pain he felt when Rose had him by the neck was what killed his urge to fight. Rose walked back into the gym as Daichi toed the dirt and waited.

"Nishinoya…" Rose called for him

Said alpha separated from the group and walked over to her. She lead him outside where Daichi stood. Noya paused at the door, glanced at Asahi and then walked over to him.

"Alright, I told Daichi that you two need to hash this out WITH WORDS…" Rose explained to Noya

Daichi and Noya made eye contact briefly before Daichi averted his eyes again.

"Noya… I…" Daichi started, "I don't know how to express how sorry I am…"

Noya stood there stunned. _Daichi was apologizing? For what? I probably would have acted the same way if the roles were reversed…_

"Well… I didn't mean what I said…" Daichi continued, "I know that… you had no control over what happened to Asahi, or your pup…"

"Daichi…" Noya started feeling tears prick at his eyes, "Yeah, Asahi and I are pretty devastated, but that doesn't mean either of us would want you to know what it feels like. We would never try to hurt Suga, or the baby…"

"I know… and I'm sorry…" Daichi said

"Asahi is the one you should apologize to, but I don't want you near him, so I'll let him know you said so…" Noya turning away from his captain

"I hope that one day, I can make it up to you and Asahi…" Daichi replied before Noya walked away

 _Now that everything is settled, I hope we can have a moment of peace…_

* * *

HARSH DADCHI!

As much as I hate to see everyone suffer, I just can't help but write angst because it just shows how strong their relationship is!

Thanks for the read!

See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my lovelies~

This chapter is a little bit longer than usual, I would say it's because there are two more couples mentioned here.

I have very mixed feelings about this chapter... But here you go!

I don't own Haikyuu!

Leggo~

* * *

\- SHORTLY AFTER PRACTICE-

Rose was walking around the safe house's kitchen to see if she could figure out what to make for dinner when her phone started ringing.

"Pick up the phone! Dammit woman your phone is ringing! Pick up your freaking phone! IT'S RINGING!"

 _I should change my ringtone, it's kinda irritating…_

"Hello, this is Rose…"

"ARE YOU THAT OMEGA HELP LADY?!" Came the unexpected panic response

"Yes, is there an emergency?"

"I… um… Akaashi! He… uh…" this guy was panicking

"Calm down, tell me your name, and secondary…" Rose steadied her voice to calm the person on the other side of the line

"Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha…"

"Okay Bokuto…" Rose said calmly, "You mentioned Akaashi? Is Akaashi an omega?"

"Yes, he… I think he's in heat…"

"Alright Bokuto, what is his full name?" Rose got a notepad to begin writing down her necessary information

"Akaashi Keiji…"

"Alright where are you and Akaashi, Bokuto?" Rose was getting her wallet out

 _I'll just tell Suga to order pizza or something…_

"We're out in Tokyo…" Bokuto said still panicking but not nearly as much

"Alright Bokuto, you seem to know Akaashi very well, would you mind telling me your relationship with him?" Rose asked grabbing her keys and writing a note for Suga before leaving

"I'm his bonded mate…"

"Okay, did you two talk about going through his heat together this time around?" Rose stopped outside her car

 _If they've been through this before then why did they call me?_

"Not really, but I always help him through his heats, but this time it seems stronger and we don't have condoms!"

 _I see…_

"Okay Bokuto, I'm going to drive over to the train station and then I'll be over in about 2 hours…" Rose said, "I'm assuming you and Akaashi are high schoolers, please tell me your school name…"

"Fukurodani…"

"Okay does Akaashi have suppressants?" Rose inquired

"No… he can't afford them…" Bokuto's voice almost fell at that comment

"Okay then lock him in a room away from you and let him try to sleep through it until I get there…"

"Thank you…"

They ended their call and Rose went to get them taking her emergency kit in her purse. The emergency kit consists of a blanket, suppressants and repellant. After getting to Tokyo, and a quick call to Bokuto, Rose found herself in the boys locker room at Fukurodani with a very terrified omega.

"Akaashi…" Rose crouched and exposed her neck to the cowering figure, she slowly reached a hand, palm up, to Akaashi

"W-who are y-you? I-I want B-Bokuto-san…" Akaashi shrank even further into the corner

"I'm here to help, honey…" Rose made sure to voice her good intentions in the tone she used, scared omegas were very sensitive

Akaashi reached his hand out palm down. _He still doesn't trust me…_ Rose had touched their fingertips to show him that she didn't mean any harm. _Damn his body REALLY wants to get pregnant… This isn't normal for someone so young…_ After a moment Akaashi turned his palm up and also bared his neck. Rose crawled slowly over to Akaashi's form and took the suppressants out of her emergency kit. _These will barely last long enough to get them to the safe house…_ Rose put one pill in his hand and gave him some water. Akaashi quickly swallowed the pill and suddenly clutched at Rose.

"Why is this happening?" Akaashi almost begged her

"For whatever reason, your body really wants to have a baby…" Rose said running her fingers through his hair trying to calm him down

"What?!" Akaashi shot her a horrified stare

"It's perfectly normal sweetheart, not quite so in someone as young as yourself, but it is normal…"

"But… I can't have a baby!" Akaashi said

"I know, you are very young…" Rose sniffed at him and his smell had gone away significantly, but it was still enough to attract every alpha within a 50 mile radius

"That's not what I mean!" Akaashi tore himself away from her, "I CAN'T have a baby!"

"Why do you say so…?" Rose slowly grabbed Akaashi's hand and rubbed small circles in his palm

"The doctor said that my body would reject any baby I conceived…" Akaashi dropped his head

Rose saw the omega's shoulders begin to shake, muffled sobs resounding in the room.

"He said, that my body would miscarry every time I got pregnant…" Akaashi cried more fully, "I… I can't even give my mate children! I'm such a bad omega!"

Akaashi's heat scent was quickly replaced by distress. Rose whipped out the blanket from her emergency kit and wrapped it around this sobbing omega. She coaxed him into standing and put a supportive arm around his shoulder.

"Just because you can't physically CARRY the pups doesn't mean you can't give him any…" Rose said soothingly

"What do you mean?" Akaashi asked

"If you and Bokuto ever want to have children, there is always surrogacy…" Rose explained, "You can take your eggs and his sperm to make a baby and then ask someone else to carry it…"

Akaashi went wide eyed. _You mean… I really could have a baby? Just not inside of me?_

"I know that when some omegas go through that it feels like it isn't really their child, but they still love them all the same…" Rose said, "Don't worry, there are always other options… You and your mate will have to discuss them later…"

"Thank you…" Akaashi smiled sadly

Rose got him to walk towards the door before opening to reveal a very distressed alpha. Bokuto embraced Akaashi in a tender and loving hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bokuto asked into Akaashi's neck

"Because…" Akaashi felt his tears well up again, "I thought you'd leave me…"

"No!" Bokuto shouted pulling away to look into Akaashi's eyes, "I don't need pups to be happy with you! I don't even really want 'em! So don't worry…"

Akaashi cried and buried his face in Bokuto's chest, clutching at his alpha desperately.

"Alright you two, we've got two and a half hours before your heat kicks back in…" Rose said looking at her watch, "Let's get on that train…"

After getting back to the safe house successfully, and right on time. Rose put them in an available room and explained to them, how the intercom worked, that there was enough food and water supplied in there to last for two weeks, and it was restocked and refreshed regularly. How the walls are sound and scent proof so they didn't need to worry. With quick thank you's from the couple they closed the door and Rose walked down the hall. She plopped herself tiredly on the couch.

 _I thought the drama was over with for now… I guess not…_

Suga came out of his and Daichi's room and sat next to her, "What happened?"

"Bonded couple around you and Daichi's age went into a particularly strong heat… they are from Tokyo…" Rose sighed, "The omega was also rather stressed because apparently his body is able to conceive but not carry… so said a doctor he'd been going to…"

"That's so unfortunate…" Suga looked down and eyed his lap before placing a hand over his own tummy

Rose looked over at Suga and smiled, it was always adorable to see a pregnant omega loving their unborn.

"Oh yeah! You had your first appointment today didn't you?" Rose asked

"Yeah I did!" Suga reached in his back pocket and pulled out the sonogram pictures, "doctor said I'm about 8 weeks in… and that baby is healthy and growing well…"

Suga handed the pictures to Rose. She smiled down at them sweetly.

"That's excellent news Sug-"

"Pick up the phone! Dammit woman your phone is ringing! Pick up your freaking phone! IT'S RINGING!"

 _What NOW?!_

Rose groaned before answering the call.

"Hello, this is Rose…"

"...help me…" came the whisper

Rose's eyes widened, "name"

"Iwaizumi… Hajime…"

"At your house?" Rose asked quietly

"Yeah, please hurry…" he barely managed to get out

Rose was about to hang up when she heard yelling from across the line.

"YOU Disrespectful! Ungrateful little BITCH!"

Rose ran out of the house with her keys, phone to her ear. Once again leaving Suga with very little understanding of what was happening.

"You fucking SLUT!"

Rose was starting to get scared for once she got in her car and sped off towards the omega's house. She wasn't sure how much of a handle she was going to have on the situation. _I hope I can save him… I've never lost a charge yet… and I'm not starting today…_ Very soon there was a couple muffled sounds that she couldn't really make out but she heard a very audible crash. _Is he okay…?_ Rose pulled up to the house and killed the lights, parking in the shadows. She had a black car so she wouldn't be seen very easily. She pulled out her ring of access cards and her handgun, she tucked it into her holster attached to her belt, and grabbed the alpha repellant. Little unknown fact was that alpha repellant also worked on betas, just to a lesser degree. She steadied her nerves and got out of the car. She walked with a purpose up to the house.

Banging on the door she called out, "Iwaizumi-san!"

 _I need to be respectful, parents like this are unreasonable…_

Very soon an infuriated alpha opened the door.

"WHAT?!" He snapped at Rose

"Sir, I'm here to pick up Iwaizumi Haji-"

He slammed the door in her face

 _Rude…_

She knocked one more time, and once again the alpha opened the door, "Look lady, I don't know who you are but you need to get the fuck off my property…" and with that he slammed the door again.

Rose shook her head and heaved an irritated sigh, spraying the repellant on her hand and unholstering her gun she kicked the door open.

"HAJIME!" She called storming into the house

"BITCH! I told you to stay away from my-"

She rubbed her hand across the alpha's face and watched as he crumpled to the ground.

"Who the FUCK are you?"

Rose turned quickly to see a beta woman with a bat in her hand, splattered with very little bits of blood. _Iwaizumi… oh my god…_ Rose grabbed the woman by the throat before slamming her on the ground. The woman screamed out in pain scratching at the very slight burn on her throat. _Imagine if you were an ALPHA bitch…_ Rose snapped her head towards the stairs and headed up.

"Iwaizumi Hajime!" She called

To her dismay, no response came. Rose kicked in every door until she found him lying on his side facing the window, he was on the ground with a small puddle of blood by his head.

"Hajime!" Rose ran over to his form

Placing her hand over his mouth she checked his breathing.

 _He's still alive!_

"Hajime…" she shook him lightly, "Iwaizumi!"

The omega's eyes shot open and he scurried away from Rose. She sat still until he recognized her and came to his senses.

"Rose…" the terrified omega began to feel tears prick at his eyes

Rose wiped the blood trail that dribbled from his forehead down the left side of his face, "Let's get you out of here…"

Rose helped Iwaizumi down stairs where his parents were still writhing on the ground. Rose walked him over to the door before turning around and pulling out her Petals Authority card, "On behalf of the omegan authority, Petals Of Trust, I am taking your omega son, Iwaizumi Hajime, into my custody." And with that she left with the scared and injured omega in tow.

She got Iwaizumi situated in the passenger's seat and began driving the long way to the safe house.

"What happened?" Rose asked supportively

"I…" Iwaizumi paused

 _She's someone I can trust… just SAY it!_

"I'm pregnant…"

"Okay…" Rose stated boredly, "I already knew that but that doesn't explain why your parents flipped out like that…"

"What…? How did you…?" Iwaizumi was thoroughly confused, "I just found out myself TODAY…"

"I could smell you at the match…" Rose stated, "I thought that's why you sat out…"

"No… I didn't know at the time but I was experiencing morning sickness…" Iwaizumi said staring at his hands

"Okay so I'll ask again, what happened?" Rose said calmly

"They… they found my test…" he barely whispered out

"I see…" Rose thought for a moment, carefully choosing her next words, "Does the… father… know?" Pausing at the word "father" Iwaizumi knew what she was really trying to say. _Does OIKAWA know…_

"No… and I can't tell him…" Iwaizumi let out a shaky breath

"Can't or don't want to?"

"Both…" Iwaizumi felt his tears begin to form again, "He's already been scouted by several Ivy League schools from America…"

"Has he chosen yet?"

"No… he keeps asking me what I think but it doesn't matter what I think…" Iwaizumi let a few silent tears slide down his cheek and drip off his chin

"You two aren't mated right?" Rose asked as she continued driving around trying to find a specific house

"No…" this time he choked on a sob

 _WHAT THE FUCK?! Why am I… crying…_

Rose pulled up to the curb in a neighborhood that wasn't where the safe house was and parked the car.

"Listen, I've met the father, and I can tell you without a doubt that he'd chose you and your pup over any Ivy League in America…" Rose placed her hand on his shaking shoulder

"But I don't want him to!" He shouted in response

"Yes you do…"

"I mean, I do…" Iwaizumi was full blown crying, "but I can't take that away from him! I won't let him give up on his dreams…"

"That's not your choice…" Rose said comfortingly, "As I'm sure you're aware, the alphas are the head of the house, and therefore make decisions for their families… and if he decides that his baby and mate are more important, there would be no stopping him from dropping out of school anyway…"

Iwaizumi sat in silence and thought carefully over what she said.

"I won't tell him, and I won't force you to tell him… I am bound by my code..." Rose said, "... but as your friend… I really just want to see you happy…"

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to say something when Rose's phone started ringing.

"Pick up the phone! Dammit woman your phone is ringing! Pick up your freaking phone! IT'S RINGING!"

Rose picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello, this is-"

"ROSE!" Iwaizumi recognized that voice, "CAN YOU GO TO IWA-CHAN'S HOUSE AND CHECK ON HIM?"

"What's wrong Oikawa?" Rose asked calmly glancing at the omega in the seat next to her

"I was on the phone with him when his parents started yelling and he ended the call!" Oikawa was having a panic attack, "I know you help omegas and I just wanted to make sure he was okay…"

Rose shot a look at Iwaizumi. Before Rose could say anything she heard a man bellow out, "TOORU!" What scared Rose was that it came from the phone and outside her car. Which meant that the omega next to her heard it and jumped. _He's nearby_ …

"Shit, I gotta go Rose, please check on him for me! Thanks!" And the line went dead

"Stay here…" she said to Iwaizumi and got out of the car

Scanning the area she pulled the gun out of her holster. She got on top of the car and laid flat on her stomach. She paned to catch a glimpse of her surroundings until she found what she was looking for. The alpha was running from another older alpha. He was tackled and began struggling. Rose's eyes widened when she realized that the older alpha had a kitchen knife, she took aim and pulled the trigger. A loud bang resounded as the older alpha's shoulder was ticked by the bullet and fell to his side and off of the younger alpha.

"Oikawa!" Rose yelled as she slid off the car

Looking stunned he lifted his head to see the woman running towards him.

"Are you hurt?" She asked looking over him

As his eyes slowly fell she followed his gaze to realize that he was stunned looking for a completely different reason. The knife. Said object was sticking out of his ribs.

"Alright, let's go, get up…" Rose tried to get Oikawa to stand but he couldn't so using her impressive strength she lifted him and carried him over to the car.

"Iwaizumi, get in the back of the car…"

"Why what's happening?" He asked spotting the alpha in her arms and didn't bother to question her any further

"Keep the knife from moving. If we pull it out it could bleed more and we can't have him losing any more blood…" she said shutting the door and drove like a mad woman to the nearest hospital

They got to the hospital and had Oikawa rushed into the OR. Iwaizumi sat in the appropriately named waiting room nervously.

"I want you to get checked too…" Rose said walking up to him, "High levels of stress are bad for the baby…"

Iwaizumi didn't bother to argue with her, he just followed into an observation room. What happened for a while just blurred, he couldn't help thinking about Tooru. _Is he okay…?_ What shocked him out of his haze when a cold gel was applied where the sun don't shine. He looked scaredly Rose and she giggled.

"They have to use a wand because the typical form of taking an ultrasound won't be able to see the baby this early in the pregnancy…" Rose whispered in his ear

He was scared, the only thing that's been up there was Oikawa's… nevermind. He managed to get through it and the doctor confirmed that everything was okay. After double checking Iwaizumi's blood test results he and Rose were sent back to the waiting room. Soon enough the doctor came out of Oikawa's room. Iwaizumi was almost too scared to talk to the doctor. _Shittykawa, you better not die on me… on us… we need you… Tooru…_

"Iwaizumi… Iwaizumi!" Rose called successfully snapping him out of his thoughts

"Huh?" He was lost for a moment

"Oikawa is okay… there will be no permanent damage aside from a physical scar and some scar tissue…"

"Thank goodness…" Iwaizumi huffed a sigh of relief, "Can I go see him?"

"Of course…" Rose smiled, "I'll wait for you out here…"

Iwaizumi nodded and entered the room. Oikawa's eyes snapped in his direction and his beautiful smile crawled onto his face.

"I'm so relieved…" Oikawa flopped his head back onto his pillow

Iwaizumi walked quietly over to the bedside chair and sat. "You idiot…"

"Huh…?" Oikawa looked over and reached a hand out to the lump of sadness looking into his lap, not meeting the alpha's eyes

"I was so WORRIED about you…" Iwaizumi covered his mouth with one hand to muffle his sobs

"But I'm fine…" Oikawa tried to run his fingers through Iwaizumi's hair but flinched feeling a sharp pain in his side, "I was so worried about you… I know that our parents are almost the same people…" he breathed heavily

"Yeah but you actually ended up in the hospital…" Iwaizumi finally took ahold of the hand Oikawa had offered him. It felt good to hold his hand, to feel the warmth coming from the other's palm, to have physical evidence that he was alive.

"This is nothing… you know that…" Oikawa smiled rubbing his thumb over the back of Iwaizumi's hand

"But still…" Iwaizumi's sobs finally quieted, he looked up and made eye contact

"Hey Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked lovingly

"What Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi glared playfully back at the alpha

"So mean Iwa-chan!" Oikawa started being dramatic, "I'm trying to ask you to court me in the most meaningful way that I can, and you just RUIN the mood!"

 _What…?_

Oikawa gave the omega a knowing smirk, "So mean to me, and yet, I still love you…"

Iwaizumi didn't know how to respond. _Oikawa is really courting me? But what about…?_

"No."

Oikawa's face dropped, "What…? Hajime why?"

 _Ouch_. The first name stung like a bitch, it always meant that Oikawa was truthfully, deeply hurt.

"What about your volleyball career? The Ivy League schools in America?" Iwaizumi was crying again, "You gonna give that all up?"

"For you I would…" Oikawa said softly, "I don't want any of that if it means being separated from you…"

"BUT YOU DESERVE SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME!" Iwaizumi covered his face with one hand and tightly gripped Oikawa's in the other. It was a tradition of sorts when they fought, ever since they were little they always held hands and talked things out without letting go even once. They'd hold hands until the issue was resolved, and this time- although much more serious- was no different. There had never been an instance where their argument was so bad that one of them let go and just walked away without resolving it first, and they weren't stopping that now.

"How can that be?" Oikawa asked, "Don't I deserve what I want?"

"Of course you do! That's why you shouldn't court me…" Iwaizumi had calmed down a little

"You don't understand Iwa-chan…" Oikawa smiled, "Don't I deserve what I WANT? Because if you agree, then why won't you accept that I WANT you…"

Iwaizumi's resolve crumpled at Oikawa's unusually sweet words, "okay…"

"I didn't hear you Iwa-chan…" Oikawa teased

"I said OKAY!" Iwaizumi snapped back with a blush, "I accept your courtship offer…"

"Thank you…" Oikawa smiled with tears pricking at his eyes, "Hajime…"

Rose walked into the room after a few moments of oddly comfortable silence.

"Well… visiting hours are over you two…" Rose smiled at the pair of hands linked together lovingly, "I'll bring you by tomorrow Iwaizumi…"

Iwaizumi nodded and went to stand but Oikawa stopped him by not letting go of his hand.

"Iwa-chan…" the alpha whined

"What?" He asked irately

"You aren't going to give me a goodbye kiss?" Oikawa teased and puckered his lips

To Oikawa's pleasant surprise his court mate pressed his lips softly and quickly to his own, "You better get better soon…" Iwaizumi blushed and gave Oikawa's hand a quick squeezed and left the alpha stunned but nonetheless ecstatic

* * *

We got some IwaOi fans? BokuAka? There's gotta be some out there!

Anyways, thanks again for reading!

See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my lovelies~

Who doesn't love a little bit of UkaTake?

Enjoy~~

I don't own Haikyuu!

Leggo~

* * *

\- THE NEXT DAY AT PRACTICE -

The team, except Suga, was working hard during afternoon practice. For whatever odd reason Ukai wasn't paying attention, he was on the phone.

"Why isn't Coach Ukai helping the team?" Suga asked as he sat next to Rose

"Hmmmm, it must be an important phone call to take it during practice…" Rose said

"EVERYONE GATHER AROUND!" Ukai had called after hanging up and turning back to the team

"What's wrong coach?" Daichi asked

"So…" Ukai paused

"He looks nervous…" Rose stated

"Why would he be?" Suga asked

Rose only smirked in response, "I think I know…"

"Look, of course there are things you guys don't know about me…" Ukai said, "one of those things is that I have a daughter…"

"WHAT?!" Said everyone in the room except Rose

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… very shocking…" Ukai continued, "but my mate couldn't find a babysitter for today, so she's going to be joining us…"

"Whooooooooa! Coach Ukai! We're gonna meet your daughter and your mate?" Hinata sounded excited

"Yes… but…" Ukai paused and flushed, "you've already met my mate…"

"WHAT?" Again everyone except for Rose

Suga glanced over at Rose, "You already knew all this? And who and all that?"

"Yeah, I read over their case, I am the head of the department for volleyball omegas so each case comes through me…" Rose explained, "of course I had no clue who they were at the time, but their case was my favorite because their story is the cutest…"

"DADDY!" A cute little voice travelled through the gym. A little girl with chocolate brown hair ran over and grabbed Ukai's legs in an endearing hug

The whole team was quiet staring at this adorable little being that burst in, "Where's mom?" Ukai asked

"He's outside…" she frowned, "He was walking too slow…"

Ukai sighed and crouched to face his daughter, "You knew you were supposed to stay with mom until you got here…"

"Sorry daddy…" she pouted

"TOMOE!" Another voice panted

The team looked over to see Takeda Sensei standing at the entrance to the gym, they all thought the same thing, _There's NO WAY!_

"Mommy!" The little girl ran over to Takeda Sensei and grabbed him in a hug

"Tomoe, you know you can't run off like that!" Sensei scolded the little girl

"I'm sorry mommy…" Tomoe poured again, "but I wanted to see daddy!"

"I know but still…" Takeda heaved a heavy sigh

"Anyway, Tomoe…" Ukai called and grabbed her small hand in his and brought her over to stand in front of the team

"I'm Ukai Tomoe!" She smiled brightly, "Please take care of me!" The sweet little girl bowed politely

"It's nice to meet you!" They responded excitedly to her

"Alright! Back to your drills!" Ukai shouted

Takeda Sensei took his daughter's hand and brought her over to sit next to Rose and Suga. She sat quietly watching the team for about 20 minutes before she got restless. She stood up from where she sat and stood directly in front of Takeda.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Takeda asked

"I want to play with them too!" She practically vibrated with energy and excitement

The whole team paused and practically fell in love in that moment. Ukai glared which told them that if they didn't keep practicing he'd give them extra diving practice, which got the team moving again.

"Sweetheart…" Takeda sighed, "You're too little to play with them…"

"But…" she eyed the floor

Takeda looked into his daughter's eyes, "Tomoe… we'll play when we get home okay?"

"But…" she started but broke eye contact, "Okay mommy…"

"I'll play with her…" Suga said, "If you don't mind Takeda Sensei…"

Tomoe looked up at Suga and smiled with pure joy.

"Sure Sugawara-san, just be careful of your condition…" Takeda smiled. Looking at his daughter he said, "You can play with Sugawara-san but be careful of his tummy okay?"

"Yes mommy!" She smiled and followed Suga to the other side of the gym where they just hit a spare volleyball between the two of them

After practice was done Ukai gathered the team, "Good job guys, you practiced well today. I know you all have some questions regarding Tomoe, so go ahead and ask…"

Hinata's hand automatically shot up.

"Yes Hinata?"

"How old is she?"

"She's 5…" Ukai said

"How did you and Takeda Sensei meet?" Suga asked

"Um… well…" Ukai couldn't find the words, "Ask Sensei, I don't really remember…"

"Liar…" Takeda shot back

"How old are you two anyway?" Noya asked

"I'm 26…" Ukai said platonically

The team looked at their Sensei as he refused to say anything.

"Ittetsu, come on…" Ukai said, "It's not even that bad…"

"It will be if you tell them!" He shot back

"I'm sure it's not bad…" Asahi smiled sympathetically

"Mommy is 29!" Tomoe shouted from her spot on Asahi's lap. The 5 year old really took a liking to him, which was unusual because most kids were afraid of Asahi

"WHAT?!" The team started laughing

"So you graduated before Coach Ukai even got to high school?" Tanaka laughed

Takeda Sensei couldn't help the blush he felt creeping up on his face from all the embarrassment.

After the laughter died down some began directing their attention to a Kageyama deep in thought.

"I got it!" He said more than likely coming to a decision, "Cougar!"

The team stayed silent for half a second before the gym erupted with uncontrollable laughter. Kageyama looked around extremely lost as Noya and Tanaka patted his back. Takeda Sensei could be seen hiding his face in his hands, blush reaching his ears.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kageyama deadpanned

"It's rather rude to call someone a cougar don't you think?" Suga giggled

"I SAID THAT OUT LOUD?!" Kageyama was hit with the sudden realization, "I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY SENSEI!" He bowed deeply to the embarrassed omega

"I-it's alright K-Kageyama-san…" Takeda shook his head

"So you never answered my question, how did you meet?" Suga asked

"Would you like me to tell them Sensei? I can explain to them so you can get Tomoe-chan back home…" Rose said walking over to them and glanced over at the yawning 5 year old

"How do you know what happened?" Ukai asked

"I'm Lotus's boss…" she smiled

The couple's eyes widened, "HIS BOSS?!"

"Yup, when he made the report about you two and how you were a successful case, of course I had to read through it!" Rose smiled, "Lotus had a stroke of bad luck until he had Takeda as a charge…"

"What do you mean?" Takeda asked

"We try to keep the number of cases we lose to a minimum, unfortunately, about 95% of all cases that were lost were under Lotus' care…"

"What do you mean lost?" Daichi asked

"Those omegas died…" she said

Everyone went dead silent. _Died?_

"It was very hard for him…" Rose said, "There was a specific year that he lost ALL his cases… he took a mental health leave and just came back this year…"

"That's awful!" Asahi whined

"He still remembers you…" Rose smiled at the Ukai family, "He wishes he could come see how big Tomoe is but he's stationed halfway across the world, with very successful cases."

"It's good to hear that he's come back from that…" Takeda smiled

"He was gone for 5 years, he even found a mate and had a baby of his own!" Rose smiled

"That's wonderful!" Takeda said gleefully with a gently smiling Ukai behind him

"ANYWAY! Back to my question please?" Suga asked

"Oh right! I'll tell you what happened…" Takeda smiled sheepishly, "So because it's late I'll give you the shortened version…"

"I had just graduated with my Associates Degree in Education, so I was looking to intern at a high school for a year, and I was accepted here at Karasuno…" Takeda explained, "I shadowed a modern Japanese Literature teacher who had a 3rd year class… and that's where we met, because Keishin is terrible at literature…"

"Aw that's adorable!" Suga said dreamy eyed

"Then how did you two get together?" Hinata asked

"We got together when Keishin graduated, he had asked to court me… we were married two years after that…" Takeda smiled

"And a year after we were married, we had Tomoe…" Ukai added

"Takeda Sensei, why don't you have the last name Ukai?" Tsukishima asked

"Because the parent/teacher board didn't approve it yet…" Takeda rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Once it's been approved then they will change it…"

"I see…" Tsukishima said

"Because on all legal documents I am Ukai Ittetsu…" Takeda smiled shyly, "but the school would rather the students call me Takeda Ittetsu…"

"So wait! I thought Coach Ukai had a girlfriend in his third year?" Yamaguchi said

"He did… but we got together at the END of his third year…"

"Ittetsu was just a jealous hoe…" Ukai snickered making a joke

"Absolutely…" Takeda deadpanned and went to wake up Tomoe

The entire team began laughing at their coach's reaction to his mate's all too serious response.

"So are you and Sensei going to have anymore kids?" Suga asked

"No, I think Tomoe is enough for us…" Ukai said smiling at the little girl that was currently refusing to leave Asahi's lap

"Don't be so sure of that…" Takeda taunted his alpha

Ukai looked at his mate and frowned, "What does that mean?"

"The decision has already been made, you can't change your mind now…" Takeda was finally able to coax the 5 year old away from Asahi

With that statement Asahi and Suga made eye contact, they understood what their sensei was trying to tell his mate.

"What decision Ittetsu? We haven't even talked about this yet…" Ukai was getting irritated, he didn't want to have this talk in front of the team

"We didn't talk about Tomoe…" Takeda said turning to meet Ukai's eyes

And with that, Daichi and Noya looked at each other then at Suga and Asahi who nodded in return. They got it too.

"Tomoe is already here!" Ukai was beginning to raise his voice

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?!" Takeda was beginning to raise his voice as well

"Yes, please ENLIGHTEN me!" Ukai was irritated and the whole team knew

The four that had already figured it out and braced for the two words they knew were coming.

"I'm PREGNANT!" Takeda yelled at his alpha and stormed out, leaving a very stunned Ukai and a cowering Tomoe clutching onto Asahi's shoulder

Ukai didn't say anything, didn't grab his daughter, or his family's belongings, he just ran. He ran after his omega. They were having another baby. Ukai caught up to his mate quickly and wrapped his arms around him. There was an uncomfortable silence as Ukai waited for Takeda to start speaking.

"Do…" Takeda felt broken, "do you not want this baby?"

Ukai's eyes widened and he turned Takeda around, "Of course I do! How could you think that I didn't?!"

"You said we weren't going to have anymore…" Takeda felt tears welling up

"I mean that we weren't going to TRY for more…" Ukai hugged his mate tightly, "but of course if you got pregnant again I wouldn't mind…"

Ukai could feel Takeda shaking in his arms, "How long have you known?"

"A week…" Takeda sobbed

"Did you go to your OB-GYN?" Ukai asked

"Yes…"

"How far along are you?" Ukai soothed his crying omega

"14 weeks…" Takeda pulled away from the embrace, "I'm already into second trimester…" he smiled

Ukai grabbed Takeda in a tight embrace, he snaked a hand down to caress his mate's belly and felt the very small growing bump. _How did I not notice it before?_ After a brief kiss they walked back to the gym to see the soon-to-be mother and would-have-been mother consoling their crying daughter.

"Mama! Papa!" She ran straight for them, "please don't fight!"

Takeda dropped to his knees and hugged his 5 year old, "Oh honey we aren't fighting…"

Ukai and Takeda apologized to everyone in the room before packing up and taking their daughter home, after Suga exchanged contact information with Takeda. Pregnant omegas like to keep in touch and updated.

* * *

Anyone else fall in love with Daddy Ukai? I mean aside from Takeda sensei?

Thanks for reading guys!

See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my lovelies~

I can't believe how many chapters I have already! And I'm not even CLOSE to halfway done!

But thank you for sticking with me this far!

I wanted to thank Aki-Senpai from ao3 for inspiring a certain part of this chapter. If it weren't for Senpai, I would not have written this fic.

So THANK YOU AKI-SENPAI!

Again, I don't own Haikyuu... :(

Leggo~

* * *

\- THAT NIGHT AT THE SAFE HOUSE -

Rose sat at the kitchen island sipping her tea and reading over papers from the boss when Bokuto stumbled out of the room he was sharing with Akaashi.

"Rose…" Bokuto spoke quietly for once

The woman turned around and smiled sweetly, "what's wrong?"

"I was just wondering if you had anything… um…" the alpha's cheeks flushed as he eyed him the ground by his feet

Rose stayed quiet and waited for Bokuto to get the words out.

"Anything um… baby sized?"

Rose blinked at Bokuto, that was a rather strange request, "like a stuffed animal? Clothes? What kind of object do you need?"

"I guess like a teddy bear?" Bokuto fidgeted uncomfortably

Rose nodded and walked Bokuto over to a closet at the end of one of the halls. She opened it to expose an assortment of small baby sized objects ranging from clothes to dolls to shoes. Rose picked up a small teddy bear that was roughly the size of a newborn's body and handed it to the alpha.

"May I ask why you need it?" Rose asked genuinely confused

"Akaashi said he wanted something to hold, something that felt like a baby…" Bokuto said blushing

 _Ooooh, I get it. His body is almost desperate for a baby, I wonder why…_

"It's uncommon but it's not unheard of for omegas' bodies to really want to get pregnant, and so the urge to hold or "mother" something is very prominent…" Rose explained, "So that's what Akaashi is probably going through…"

"I see…" Bokuto looked at the teddy bear in his hand and blushed again, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything…" Rose smiled reassuringly

"Is Akaashi's body TRYING to get pregnant?"

"Yes, extremely so…" Rose said, "Why?"

"His heats are usually pretty mild… like it comes in short waves, about an hour every 5 hours…" Bokuto said, "but this time… it lasted for about 7 hours and he was on another wave in about 2 hours after the first one…"

Rose's eyes widened, "that's intense, but it's not as bad as my subordinate's once was, they went 10 hours with only about 30 minutes in between…"

Bokuto went wide eyed. _Is that much sex even possible?_

"Yeah, scary right?" Rose giggled, "But he's quite a bit older than Akaashi, I wonder what's making his body react like this… Has he been on suppressants? When omega's forget to take a pill one day or they come off to try to have a baby, the first heat is always really intense…"

"No, he couldn't afford suppressants on top of the other pills his doctor gave him…" Bokuto said

"What pills?" Rose asked, there weren't any pills that omegas had to typically take aside from the suppressants. _What is this doctor giving him?_

"I dunno, he said it was to help boost his chances of carrying a pup to term since the doctor said he would miscarry when the baby got too big…" came Bokuto's rather confusing response

 _That doesn't sound right…_

"What was this doctor's name?" Rose asked

"Arakawa Ryoma…" Bokuto answered

"I'll go take a look at his medical records and see if maybe we can figure out why his heat became suddenly very intense…" Rose reassured, "but for now, go in there and give him the bear, I'm sure he's waiting for you…"

"Thank you…" Bokuto smiled appreciatively and headed back to the room

\- THE NEXT EVENING -

Akaashi emerged from the room and found Rose sitting on the couch watching a documentary on owls.

"E-excuse me…" he spoke with a soft voice

Rose turned and smiled at him, "Don't worry, the other 4 went to have dinner…"

"I see…"

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked, "Hungry? It's about 5… I could make something…"

"No thank you…" Akaashi offered a shy smile, "I actually want to ask you for a favor… if it's not too much trouble…"

"Sure what's up?" Rose smiled

"Do you have a pregnancy test?" Akaashi asked

Rose looked at him with wide eyes. _This couple is gonna be the end of me._ She stood up and walked over to a closet and pulled out a box, "Do you really think you are so soon?" She asked

"My heat was considerably shorter this time…" Akaashi blushed

"And from what I heard, it was pretty intense huh?" Rose chuckled

Akaashi nodded and blushed an even deeper shade of red

"Akaashi, since we're on the topic, go and take the test, bring me the result and we'll talk more…" she smiled

Akaashi nodded and went back into the common bathroom to do as he was instructed. It was about 15 minutes before Akaashi came out looking rather lifeless.

"Well…?" Rose asked

"Positive… it says I'm two days pregnant…" Akaashi's voice and face were void of any emotion

Rose had those expensive tests, the kind that said if you were 1-2 days pregnant or 3+ days.

"Well, it's to be expec-" Rose started before Akaashi collapsed, "Whoa!" Rose dove and caught the omega before he could get hurt

"Akaashi? Are you alright?" Rose held him close to her

Akaashi buried his face into her shoulder and began crying hard.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Rose cooed

"It's gonna die!" Akaashi just about screamed

"Akaashi, calm down, what are you talking about?" Rose asked rubbing soothing circles in his shoulders

"My… my pup… I-I already love it so much… but…" Akaashi cried even harder, "Dr. Arakawa said that once the baby got too big that my body would just miscarry because I can't carry it!"

"About that…" Rose said, "I went down to the office where the ex-doctor used to work, and I tried to get them to hand over your medical records…"

"Why?"

"I have everyone's records, well, everyone of my case's records…" Rose smiled, "I even have your alpha's medical records…"

Akaashi's tears kept falling as she explained, "So I went to get them but they wouldn't hand them over to me, even though I have access to them they wouldn't give them to me, so when I finally wrestled the nurse out of them I realized why." Rose ran her fingers through the upset omega's hair gently, "Dr. Arakawa was lying to you, and all of his other patients… A couple that was trying to have a baby took him to court after he prescribed abortion pills to them telling them that it would increase fertility…"

Akaashi nodded slowly as his tears stopped.

"Arakawa was found guilty and thrown in prison, which is why your pills were also stopped…" Rose continued, "You've been taking a mixture of abortion and birth control pills, it makes it so you can't get pregnant, even during your heats, it also makes your heats very mild… so what you experienced this time, is what your heats are NORMALLY supposed to be like…"

Akaashi's eyes widened. _They're NORMALLY that intense?!_

"Dr. Arakawa admitted to being envious of omegas that could get pregnant because he is an omega but his reproductive organs were removed to save his life…" Rose said, "and YOU, Akaashi Keiji, are the most fertile omega I've ever met in my nearly 30 years on this earth…"

"So he lied to me, and told me that I couldn't have pups because he was jealous?!" Akaashi got mad, more so than the omega ever believed that he could.

"Yes." Rose said, "So now I ask, how DID you get pregnant? I thought you and Bokuto were using protection…"

"On the first night…" Akaashi blushed, "It broke…"

"The condom broke?" Rose smirked

"Yeah…" Akaashi blushed even harder

"Well, now that baby is here… I'm sure Bokuto woul-" Rose began

"I can't tell him!" Akaashi screamed again

"And why not?" Rose cocked an eyebrow at the quiet omega's uncharacteristic outburst

"Koutarou said he didn't want pups!" Akaashi started crying into Rose's shoulder again

"Do you want this baby?" Rose asked

"But Kouta-"

"Forget Bokuto!" It was Rose's turn to interrupt, "What about you?"

Akaashi stared at her with wide teary eyes, "I… want this baby..."

"Then have it." Was all Rose said before Bokuto came stumbling out of the room

"Keiji are you alright?" He asked still half asleep

"Yes…" he dropped his gaze to the floor, "I'm fine Koutarou…"

"Why are you outside? Is your heat done?" Bokuto asked his mate slowly becoming more coherent

 _For a seemingly daft boy, this alpha is very perceptive of his mate…_

"Yes… it's done…" Akaashi blushed. _Should I tell him?_ _But what if he hates me? What if he doesn't want the baby? What if-_

Akaashi's thoughts were cut off when Bokuto embraced his omega and held him close.

"Kou… tarou?" Akaashi was taken aback by his alpha's sudden show of affection

"Are…" Bokuto sniffed at Akaashi's scent glands, "Are you pregnant Keiji?" He pulled away and looked deep into Akaashi's eyes

"I…" Akaashi couldn't look away, "... yes…"

Bokuto stared at his mate for a moment and then made eye contact with Rose, "Is it safe for him?"

"Yes, in fact, his body was made to carry pups…" Rose smiled. She sat down the alpha and explained everything to him. Rose kept stealing glances at a nervous omega who was eyeing the floor.

"So then, we could keep this pup right?" Bokuto asked

Akaashi's head shot up. _Does that mean…?_

"Yes, if you want…" Rose smiled, "But I do believe that Akaashi was already planning to keep it…"

Bokuto looked over at Akaashi and he walked over to him taking his hands into his own.

"Koutarou, I really want to keep this baby!" Akaashi practically yelled at the alpha, "I know you said you didn't want pups but please! Can we please keep this one?"

"Keiji, when did I say that I didn't want pups?" Bokuto inquired

"When Rose came to help us in Tokyo…" Akaashi blushed

"I said that I didn't even REALLY want them…" Bokuto smiled and caressed Akaashi's face, "Of course I wanted pups, but I wanted you more than I could ever have wanted pups… and THAT'S what I meant…"

"You mean…" Akaashi started tearing up again

"Yes, I'm very happy…" Bokuto peppered kisses all over his omega's face, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

Rose smiled at the celebration.

"Koutarou, we can't tell anyone yet though…" Akaashi said when his mate finally let go of him

"Why not?"

"Because, my mother always told me that it was bad luck for everyone to know about the baby… but once I'm out of the first trimester, then we can tell everyone…" Akaashi explained

"Oh… okay…" Bokuto smiled, "As long as I can do this…"

Bokuto snaked both hands down from Akaashi's face and placed them on his stomach. He got to his knees and pressed kisses around his mate's belly button. Rose smiled and then laughed upon seeing Akaashi's beet red face buried in his hands.

\- A FEW WEEKS LATER -

Rose was sitting at the kitchen island when Suga appeared from his room.

"Hi Rose!" Suga beamed

"Oh hi Suga!" She smiled turning to face him, "What's up?"

"Well, I kept forgetting to give this to you but Daichi and I wanted to make you a little something as a thank you for taking such good care of us…"

"Oh you didn't have to…" Rose smiled

Suga handed her a small picture frame the magnetic kind. Inside was a copy of the picture from his first ultrasound appointment.

"Oh Suga…" Rose smiled sweetly at the picture

"It's magnetic so you can put it on the fridge or something like that…" Suga blushed

"I think I'll do just that…" rose smiled and walked over to the fridge. She put it up in the top left corner and with a dry erase pen she wrote "Baby Sawamura, 8 weeks" under the frame. Thank goodness her fridge was like a dry erase surface.

"It's perfect!" Rose beamed, "I better get one from every appointment you here?"

Suga nodded and smiled back at her. They shared a brief hug and sat together on the couch.

"Suga how far along are you now?" Rose asked

"I'm about 11 weeks. I think…" Suga said caressing the small bump in his stomach, "We'll see at my appointment next week…"

"Next week?" Rose said thinking carefully, "I think Iwaizumi's first real scan is next week too…"

At this point it was no secret that pregnant omegas love to talk to each other, and Iwaizumi became particularly close to Suga in recent times. Suddenly Rose's watch beeped.

" _Distress, room 3."_ The feminine robotic voice sounded

"What's that?" Suga asked

"My watch is hooked up to the pheromone sensors in each room remember? It also tells me when an omega is too distressed…" Rose explained as a green light appeared, "the green light means that the omega is just extremely distressed, it turns yellow if the omega isn't calming down, red if the sensors pick up dominating alpha pheromones…"

"Oh…" Suga said watching the light closely

" _Alpha Alert, Room 3."_ The light changed to red and Rose all but flew off the couch and burst into Iwaizumi and Oikawa's room.

As soon as she opened the door Oikawa pounced on her, she got on top of him and pinned him to the ground until he calmed down. She then entered to see Iwaizumi curled into himself around the small bump in his stomach backed into a corner.

"What happened?"

\- 20 MINUTES EARLIER-

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa called sleepily

"What do you want Shittykawa?!" There he was, throwing up again, _morning sickness is so shitty…_

"Are you okay…?" He appeared at the bathroom door to see his soon to be mate hunched over the porcelain throne

"Yeah, maybe I just ate something bad…" Iwaizumi said

No, he still hasn't told Oikawa about the baby. When will he? Who knows?

"That can't be, we had the same thing and I feel just fine!" Oikawa knelt next to his court mate and began rubbing his back soothingly. His eyes drifted down and settled on something that shouldn't have been there. _Is that a bump?_

"Hajime…" Oikawa said cautiously

"Hm?" Iwaizumi gave the short reply trying to fight the wave of nausea crashing over him

Oikawa didn't say anything, he simply placed his hand on Iwaizumi's stomach and felt how firm it was, "You're pregnant…?"

Iwaizumi froze, "No, I'm not!" He swatted Oikawa's hand away from his stomach

"Don't LIE to me Hajime…" Oikawa growled, "What's this then? Are you just getting fat?"

"No…" Iwaizumi couldn't look at the alpha, he knew he shouldn't have hid it, but he was scared! Hell, he was scared now!

"How long have you known?"

Iwaizumi didn't make eye contact

"HOW LONG?!" Oikawa barked at him grabbing him by his biceps

"Almost a month…" Iwaizumi barely squeaked out

"Almost…" Oikawa paused in disbelief, "A MONTH?! Hajime! We LIVE together! You couldn't have FORGOTTEN to tell me!" He squeezed his hands in anger

"I'm sorry Tooru…" Iwaizumi whimpered and bared his neck to the alpha, "Please stop… you're scaring me…"

"DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK?!" Oikawa barked again as Iwaizumi flinched, "How far along are you?"

"About 7 weeks…" Iwaizumi felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes

"YET YOU STILL COULDN'T THINK OF A TIME TO TELL ME?!" Oikawa slammed Iwaizumi into the nearest wall

"Tooru… I'm sorry…Please… You're hurting me..." Iwaizumi choked out between sobs

 _Is he going to hit me…?_

And that's when Rose burst in, it startled Iwaizumi so bad that he backed into the corner of the room and curled around his stomach to protect the little one that was inside.

\- AND BACK TO THE PRESENT -

Rose sighed after hearing the explanation. Iwaizumi was seated next to Suga who held him and let the terrified omega cry into his shoulder, and on his other side was Akaashi who rubbed soothing circles in his was seated between Daichi and Bokuto. They helped him keep his head clear.

"Oikawa, I understand where you're coming from, but you need to understand where Iwaizumi is coming from as well…" Rose pinched the bridge of her nose, "And Iwaizumi, I told you that you should have told him…"

Oikawa glanced at the sobbing mess of omega on the other couch and then back down. _I didn't mean too… I'm so sorry Hajime… I really fucked up this time…_

"There's a lot that needs to be said, I want the four of you to head to your rooms… I'll deal with these two…" Rose said and watched as they all dispersed leaving her with the troublesome couple, "Iwaizumi, why don't you start…"

"Tooru…" he sniffled, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I just… I just… didn't want you to hate me…"

"I could never hate you Hajime, I'm so happy that we're having a baby… but it would have been nice if you had just told me…" Oikawa sighed, "I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to be so rough with you…"

"I really should have known you wouldn't leave me, even if I wanted you too…" Iwaizumi smiled slightly

"I know that being an omega has really affected you badly, especially since your parents only prepared you to be an alpha, your confidence is already low BECAUSE you're an omega…" Oikawa said, "I can't imagine the kind of blow a pregnancy would do…"

Iwaizumi couldn't look at his mate, he was too ashamed, "But you've always wanted pups, ever since we learned about them in grade school! I should have known better…"

"You should have but none of that happened…" Oikawa stated, "If you wouldn't mind still being my court mate, I'd like to kiss and makeup…"

Iwaizumi smiled and embraced his idiot who snuck his hands down and rubbed the small baby bump, "I love you…"

"I… love you too…" Iwaizumi pressed his face into his alpha's chest along with his tears

Oikawa rubbed his hands down Iwaizumi's shoulders and rubbed his biceps soothingly, "Are they still sore?"

"A little… but I'll be alright…" Iwaizumi pulled away from Oikawa and ran his hands over the sleeves of his sweater where the bruises were already forming.

"Oikawa…" Rose let out a heavy breath

"Hm?" He turned to face her

He suddenly dropped to his knees and bared his neck, "Rose please…"

"I'm sorry, but I need to separate you and Iwaizumi for a little while…" Rose sighed again

 _What…?_ Iwaizumi visibly stiffened, "why?"

"He hurt you, I just need to keep you two in separate rooms for a little while to make sure his temper is under control…" Rose said looking regretfully at the omega, "I know that you need his presence, but your health and safety is my priority…"

Iwaizumi looked away and tried to push his tears down. Oikawa looked dazed, he knew that Rose was right, but that doesn't mean he liked it.

"It's not going to be long, and you two can be together throughout the day, as long as someone else is with you…" Rose smiled sympathetically at the couple

They both perked up.

"In other words you two just can't be together, ALONE." Rose said, "I need to evaluate Oikawa's temper again in about a week…"

"Okay…" Iwaizumi didn't like not being able to sleep next to his alpha but he knew it was for the best

"Thank you Rose…" Oikawa pressed his forehead to the floor and let his tears flow

"Alright you two… I will give you…" she paused looking at the clock, "Two hours to be alone… at 4 o'clock I want Iwaizumi in his room and Oikawa I want you sitting out here in the living room alright?"

"Yes Rose…" they both responded as she disappeared down a hallway

Iwaizumi watched her form retreating until he felt Oikawa press his face into his stomach. The confused omega looked down to see his alpha crying.

"I'm so sorry Hajime…" Oikawa sobbed, "I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"It's nothing Shittykawa…" Iwaizumi ran his fingers through soft chocolate locks

"Is the baby okay?"

The question came to Iwaizumi as a surprise.

"I-I think so…" Iwaizumi flushed, "Nothing feels wrong… so I'm assuming he's okay…"

"That's good…" Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's hips and gave him a tight hug, "Is it going to be a boy?"

"I don't know!" Iwaizumi said exasperated, "I haven't even had a proper appointment yet!"

"Then why did you call the baby 'he?'" Oikawa asked moving so he and Iwaizumi sat on the couch with his head in his omega's lap.

"I don't know…" Iwaizumi blushed again, "I just have a feeling…"

"I think it's gonna be a girl…" Oikawa turned his face and placed a light kiss on his omega's belly

"I really don't care, as long as the baby is healthy…" Iwaizumi said smoothing his hand over his small baby bump

"Hi little one…" Oikawa pressed his lips to Iwaizumi's belly, "It's daddy! I can't wait to hold you in my arms, and just love you!"

The alpha practically swooned over the new addition to their crazy family, until it was 4 o'clock. With one last sad kiss Iwaizumi closed the door to their room and Oikawa turned his back and walked to the living room, plopping himself on the couches. _This next week is gonna suck…_

* * *

That was another pretty long chapter huh?

IwaOi and BokuAka together again? I hope I don't make this a thing...

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my lovelies~

I cannot believe that I have written 10 FREAKING CHAPTERS! I never really thought that my fic would make it this far! Thanks again to Aki-Senpai from ao3! You are the realest~

Enjoy this chapter!

I don't own Haikyuu

Leggo~

* * *

\- THE NEXT WEEK -

"Who knew that our appointments would be at the same time Iwaizumi?" Suga smiled

"Yeah…" Iwaizumi was nervous but for whatever reason, small talk always made him feel better, "who's your doctor?"

"Dr. Yoshio…What about you?" Suga rubbed his slightly protruding middle, "Oh yeah! This is your first scan right Iwaizumi?"

"Dr. Kanda… and yeah my first REAL one…" he took a shaky breath

"You'll be fine!" Suga reassured, "How far along do you think you are?"

"About 8 weeks… I think…" he blushed looking down at his own little baby bump, he wasn't that big, in fact you couldn't tell he was pregnant, he looked like he just gained a bit of weight to the untrained eye. But to those who've seen his abdomen without a shirt and a baby in it, the bump was obvious.

"I was that far along when I had my first scan too!" Suga smiled, "I should be about 12 weeks now, I'm so happy that I'm almost out of the first trimester!"

"Lucky, I'm like just starting…" Iwaizumi smiled, feeling a lot more calm than he had all week

"Nah, a month will go by in no time at all!" Suga smiled, "It sure is hot isn't it?"

"Well it's the middle of July!" Iwaizumi laughed, "We go on summer break soon…"

"I can't wait to not have to deal with school…" Suga sighed

"Me too…" Iwaizumi agreed

The two made their way to the doctor's office and sat together after checking in.

 _Bzzzt Bzzzt_

"Huh?" Suga noticed his phone vibrating in his pocket, he got a text from Rose

" _Suga, DO NOT bring Iwaizumi back to the house, you stay away too! I sent Akaashi to the clinic to meet up with you. I have another charge that went into heat, he was brought here by his alpha but I guess that Oikawa doesn't like him. Oikawa's anger evaluation is today, tell Iwaizumi to send him a text telling him that he needs to stay calm in order to pass. Thanks._

 _-Rose"_

"What's wrong?" Iwaizumi asked

"Sugawara?" The nurse called

"Here!" He responded before turning to Iwaizumi, "I'll explain to you later, but whatever you do don't go home without me…"

And with that Suga left.

 _What was that all about?_

"Iwaizumi?" A different nurse called

"Here." He stood and followed the nurse into the examination room

Meanwhile with Suga, the nurse had asked him to lay on the table and he was about to remove the jeans he has on when the nurse stopped him.

"You're far enough along that the doctor can use the topical sensor to perform the sonogram…" she smiled

"Oh alright…" Suga smiled and then just happily sat in the chair

The nurse left leaving Suga alone for a moment and he reread the text. _I hope everything's okay… I'm glad Daichi is there to help Rose control the situation…_

Knock Knock

"Hello Sugawara-san…" the doctor entered the room

"Hello…" he smiled

"Ready to see how baby's doing?" Doctor began setting up the machine

"I can't wait!" Suga's smiled brightened

"Alright, let's have a look… Lift your shirt please, I'll apply this gel, it's cold and a bit uncomfortable but it will help me see baby more clearly…" the doctor explained as Suga did as he was told

After the scan was completed both omega's were informed that their little ones were healthy and growing nicely. They got out of their appointments at the same time and walked out of the clinic together.

"So what's going on?" Iwaizumi asked

Suga showed him the text from Rose and he stiffened.

"Who could this other alpha be?" Suga wondered but Iwaizumi already knew

"Ushijima…" Iwaizumi said softly pulling his phone out to text Oikawa

"What?!" Suga gasped. _Then Daichi won't be of much help…_

"Hey…" Akaashi said as he approached the other two

"How's everything back at the house?" Suga asked

"Sawamura-san and Ushijima-san got into a fight…" Akaashi explained, "After Koutarou made sure I was safe he jumped in to help Rose separate them… After they all calmed down Rose told me to meet you two here…"

"I see…" Suga said worriedly, he turned and saw Iwaizumi on the phone

"Yes, it's fine…" Iwaizumi said, "It's too soon to tell Shittykawa!"

Suga and Akaashi giggled. "He must be asking about the baby…" Suga smiled, "Did Oikawa get involved in anything back at the house?" He questioned

"No, in fact he left the room completely…" Akaashi responded, "He's got some amazing self control… It's shocking to think that he had an outburst last week…"

"Yeah… alphas are weird…" Suga laughed as Iwaizumi walked back over to them, "Everything okay with him?"

"Yeah, he's just…" Iwaizumi paused looking for the right word

"Overprotective?" Akaashi offered

"Cautious?" Suga added

"Dramatic…" Iwaizumi concluded

All three shared in a brief laugh before Iwaizumi turned to Suga, "Where did you get that frame you gave Rose?"

Suga looked at Iwaizumi confused before it clicked in his head, "Daichi and I picked it up at the greeting card store around the corner!"

"C-can we stop by?" Iwaizumi blushed

"Sure!" Suga smiled, "I think Rose will love it…"

"May I ask what you're talking about?" Akaashi asked

"Remember the picture frame on the fridge?" Suga said

"Yes…" Akaashi still didn't get it

"Iwaizumi wants to put his little baby up there too!" Suga smiled

"Ahhh, I see…" Akaashi smiled. _I wish I could put my little one up there too. But it's bad luck!_

"Let's just go already!" Iwaizumi huffed embarrassedly

The three headed over to the store and as soon as they bought the frame Rose texted Suga telling him that it was safe to return to the house. The three returned to see an unexpected sight. Bokuto was stretched out on the couch with a black eye and a swollen and bruised cheek bone. Without thinking Akaashi ran over to his alpha's side.

"Koutarou!" Akaashi said speaking louder than was usual for him, "Are you alright?"

Bokuto shot up into a sitting position, "KEIJI!"

Akaashi's eyes widened, "I'm here Koutarou…"

Bokuto locked eyes with his mate and was frantic, "Are you okay?!"

"Yes I'm fine…" he held his alpha's hand and watched as everything that happened slowly registered into Bokuto's brain

"Where's Daichi?" Suga asked

Rose looked at him and pursed her lips into a thin line, "He's in your room, he needs you right now…"

Suga frowned, "Did he get hurt?"

"He…" Rose was looking for the words, "His face… isn't as bad as Bokuto… but I think something else is hurt…"

Suga nodded. _His pride…_ Suga twisted the doorknob to alert the alpha that he was entering and then slowly opened the door. After waiting for a bit making sure the alpha wasn't going to attack him, he entered the room and closed and locked the door behind him.

"Dai…?" Suga said cautiously, "I'm back…"

"Welcome back…" Daichi said from under the covers

"Babe… what's wrong? What happened?" Suga asked sitting at the foot of the bed

"Nothing…" Daichi said but didn't bother to look at Suga or show him his face.

"Daichi…" Suga sighed

"How was your appointment Koushi?" Daichi was trying to change the subject

"Baby is healthy, actually, Doctor Yoshio said that baby is a little on the bigger side…" Suga gave in, "He said baby is about two and a half inches big, about the size of a large plum…"

"That's good to hear…" Daichi reached a hand back searching for his mate

Suga scooted closer to the hand and took a hold of it, "If you want to feel the baby, you have to let me see your face…" Suga sighed, "Daichi, I need to know what happened to my mate…"

Daichi sighed heavily and sat up with his back facing Suga, "Just, don't freak out… I don't want you to stress out our pup…"

"Alright…" Suga agreed

Daichi turned around to face Suga. Suga gasped looking at his mate's black eye and swollen nose. Suga swallowed hard and calmed himself down before speaking, "What happened?"

"Ushijima was harassing Oikawa…" Daichi stated

"Alright…?" Suga said, "There must be more to it than that…"

"Well I just…" Daichi looked away from Suga, "I wanted to make sure he passed his evaluation today… for Iwaizumi's sake…"

"So you defended him…" Suga sighed caressing Daichi's cheek softly, "You're going to be a great dad…" he smiled slightly

Daichi embraced his mate. Suga wrapped his arms around the alpha and held him tight.

"Can I feel the baby now?" Daichi whispered into Suga's hair

"Sure…" he giggled his response, "Here, look at the sonogram too…" he handed Daichi the pictures of their healthy baby on the way

Meanwhile with Iwaizumi, he pulled Rose into the kitchen after everything was explained to him.

"Thank you…" Iwaizumi blushed, "For protecting my idiot…"

"It was Daichi, he really wanted Oikawa to pass for you…" Rose smiled

"Well, thank you still, your job is under appreciated…" he insisted, "Tooru can be quite impulsive and reckless when protecting what matters most to him…"

"I'd say that's ALL alphas…" Rose giggled, "Oikawa and Daichi took his presence the hardest I'm sure…"

Iwaizumi made eye contact and said, "What did he say to Tooru? I know that he and Sawamura don't get along that well, but for Sawamura to defend Tooru…"

"He said something about it being a sign that they were both here at the safe house?" Rose thought, "I didn't really hear since I was taking Ushijima's omega into their room, setting him up with everything they needed, you know how it goes…"

Iwaizumi looked away from Rose, obviously frustrated, "Why can't he just leave him alone…?" Angry tears flowed from his eyes. Wiping at them irately he tried to calm down.

"I take it that it's pretty tense between the two then huh?" Rose said offering him some tea

"Yeah…" Iwaizumi barely recognized his own broken voice

"Well, it's a good thing his room isn't next to yours…" Rose said, "You should go see Oikawa though, I'm sure he needs the comfort and support of his omega and baby…"

 _Baby… oh yeah!_

"Um Rose…" Iwaizumi blushed

"What's up?" She looked at him curiously

"Here…" Iwaizumi held out the frame with one of the sonogram pictures he got today, "I made 8 weeks today…"

Rose stared at it in amazement, she took the frame in her hands gingerly, stroking her thumb over the black and white image. She smiled sweetly at it before looking up at the omega and saying, "Congratulations…"

"Th-thanks…" Iwaizumi blushed again

He watched as Rose walked over and put it next to "Baby Sawamura."

"I just need a copy of Suga's one to have it completely up to date…" Rose smiled.

She grabbed the pen from the side of the fridge and wrote "Baby Oikawa, 8 weeks" under the picture of Iwaizumi's sonogram.

"Maybe I should make this a thing…" Rose said, "Everytime one of my charges gets pregnant I'll put the sonograms up on the fridge…"

Iwaizumi smiled, "You might as well, they'll probably do it anyways…"

"Yup… and with five charges total, two pregnant…" Rose continued gazing at the fridge, "Who knows what else is possible…"

"Five? But only four couples live here…" Iwaizumi said

"Ahhh, you weren't here for the other one, I can't give you specifics of what happened unless he tells me I can…" Rose looked sad for a moment, "My other charge is Karasuno's ace…"

 _The big guy with the facial hair?!_

"I had no idea he was an omega…" Iwaizumi said astonished, "Well, who am I to judge, look at me…" he laughed

Rose giggles along with him, "Alright now go be with your alpha, I'm sure he needs you…" she smiled

"But wait!" Iwaizumi panicked on the inside a little, "What about his evaluation?"

"He passed…" Rose smiled at him

"You evaluated him already?"

"Yeah, his actions when Ushijima came into the house, after everything went down, he didn't act impulsively…" Rose explained, "Instead he remained calm and took the best course of action… I would say that is a show of proper anger management if I've ever seen one…"

"Thank you…" was all Iwaizumi said before he just about ran out of the kitchen and into his room.

Iwaizumi found the alpha sleeping when he entered the room. He lifted the covers and crawled into them and settled himself in Oikawa's arms. This was the first time they'd been next to each other in bed since Oikawa found out that he was going to become a father. Iwaizumi found that since he became pregnant he's been clingy, A LOT more clingy than usual, and while he'd never admit it, he loved being cuddled by Oikawa. Said alpha tighten his arms around the omega before cracking an eye open.

"How was your appointment?" He asked groggily

"You already asked me that over the phone you idiot…" Iwaizumi smiled

"But I wanna hear it again…" Oikawa snuggled into his omega even further

"Dr. Kanda said that it's the size of a kidney bean. And that it's growing very well, it's healthy…" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes

"That's good…" Oikawa placed his chin on top of his omega's head and snaked a hand down to place it on the very small baby bump that was forming, "We should call it something… rather than 'it.'"

"You want to discuss names already?" Iwaizumi questioned, "Isn't it too early for that?"

"It is, so I'm talking about something ELSE we could call the baby until we know their gender…" Oikawa said trying to think, "What about bean?"

"Hah?" Iwaizumi wasn't quite sure how to react, "You want to refer to our pup as 'Bean?'"

"Yes, you said that they were the size of a bean!" Oikawa smiled excitedly

"No… I refuse to let you call our baby a bean!" Iwaizumi said

"As if you could stop me now…" Oikawa chuckled and snuggled in closer

"Do you wanna see the sonogram?"

"Of course I do!" Oikawa shot up into sitting position

Iwaizumi chuckled and pulled them out of his pocket, "I cut off the bottom one to give to Rose… but these are the rest…" he explained handing them to his alpha

"Is our little bean up on the fridge too? Oh look! It really does look like a bean!"

"Yes…" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes

"So how far along are you now?" Oikawa asked reaching a hand over and placing it on Iwaizumi's little bump, not taking his eyes off the pictures

"8 weeks…" Iwaizumi blushed. It was still a little embarrassing to have Oikawa's hands all over his belly, but it was his baby too, so he couldn't really tell the alpha to stop.

"So that's like… seven more months to go?" Oikawa asked

"Yeah…" Iwaizumi was snuggling into the blankets and slowly falling asleep

"WAIT!" Oikawa shouted causing Iwaizumi to jump

"What?!" Iwaizumi half shouted back, "Why are you yelling?!"

"My evaluation is today! I still can't be alone with you yet! I need to leave before Rose finds out!" Oikawa went to get out of bed but Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist and stopped him

"It's okay… she said you passed…" he said now even more tired than before, "come back here, I'm tired…"

"What do you mean I passed?" Oikawa asked

"She already did your evaluation, now I swear, if you don't get over here right now I'm locking you out until tonight…" Iwaizumi said pulling on the alpha's wrist once again

Oikawa didn't say anything he just smiled and got back under the covers with his omega, comfortably resting his palm against the small swell of his growing abdomen.

* * *

I don't know about you guys but I love Daddy Oikawa loving the baby in Mommy Iwa's tummy.

So freaking cute! The next chapter should be up in less than 5 days... I hope...

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my lovlies~

Like I promised, less than 5 days and this chapter is up!

I feel like maybe I revealed a little bit more about Rose as a person character but her full story wont be revealed until later in the story...

ANYWAYS!

I don't own Haikyuu and all that jazz.

Leggo~

* * *

\- AROUND DINNER TIME THAT NIGHT -

"Hey Rose!" Suga said, "Why do I always forget to give you these?"

Suga took out the sonogram he set aside for Rose and handed it to her.

"Ahhh! Now my fridge is up to date!" She smiled and added it to the frame, "You're how far now Suga?"

"12 weeks…"

Rose fixed the words underneath the frame so it said, "Baby Sawamura, 12 weeks"

"Perfect…" rose smiled, "What is your due date Suga?"

"Christmas Day…" he smiled shyly

"Oooo! Christmas baby!" Rose smiled brightly, "My middle one is a Christmas baby!"

"Your middle one?" Suga asked, "Rose, you have kids?"

"Oh yeah! I've got three!" Rose laughed

"Where are they? Do they live here?" Akaashi's voice came from behind Suga

Iwaizumi and the three alphas were behind Akaashi so they had obviously heard what Suga and Rose were talking about.

"They are back at an academy provided by the organization…" Rose smiled sadly, "I can't bring them around everywhere with me. So they stay at the academy, it puts my mind at ease that they'll be taken care of…"

"How old are they?" Iwaizumi asked

"My oldest boy is 12, my middle boy is 11 and my daughter is 10…" Rose smiled

"You had one after another?!" Oikawa was shocked, "That's physically possible?!"

"Yes, it is…" Rose laughed

"So then, how old are you?" Daichi asked

"I'm 28…" Rose smiled, "I had my oldest when I was 15… it's a long story, and I'd rather not tell it"

She shut down all other questions very quickly. That wasn't a time she liked to revisit.

"Is everyone hungry?" She asked

Everyone nodded so Rose and the three soon to be mothers helped her to make dinner while the alphas sat around the kitchen island and socialized, it was rather relaxing. They all had a nice time just being together.

\- THE NEXT WEEK -

Rose woke up to a loud bang coming from the kitchen. _This has got to be the most stressful set of charges I've ever had…_ Rose climbed out of bed and padded out to the kitchen where she found quite the scene. Tendou was uncharacteristically crying and curled into his alpha's chest. Said alpha was drenched in water. Suga was found glaring angrily at Ushijima from behind Daichi. Ushijima and Daichi were locked in an intense glare, neither breaking eye contact. Bokuto had his arms wrapped around Akaashi's waist as the omega stormed around the kitchen slamming cabinets as he went. Thankfully Oikawa and Iwaizumi were nowhere to be found.

"What's going on?" Rose asked

All six people in the room stopped what they were doing and looked in her direction. Almost as if on cue they all started yelling at her their sides of the story.

"STOP!" Rose yelled over everyone successfully shutting everyone up, "Okay, we'll start with-"

"I can tell you exactly what happened…" Iwaizumi said appearing behind Rose, "I was in the living room and saw everything…"

"Alright explain…" Rose said facing Iwaizumi

\- THAT MORNING -

Ushijima carried Tendou outside and placed him carefully on a bar stool at the kitchen island.

"This time was intense huh Wa-ka-to-shi-kun?" Tendou enunciated each syllable of his mate's name

"What do you mean this time?" Ushijima looked quizzically at Tendou, "This was the first time we spent your heat together…"

Ushijima walked over to his new mate and rubbed a thumb over the STILL red bond mark.

"Oh ri~ight. Well this time WAS more intense than my usual heat…" Tendou teased, "Maybe because you're so dominating and-"

"AHEM…" Iwaizumi cleared his throat from the living room to alert the couple of his presence. In recent times Iwaizumi found that he liked to wake up at ridiculous times and read the newspaper. Oikawa said he was turning into an old man not a mother. For this comment Oikawa has about five new bruises.

"Olololo?" Tendou turned his attention to the omega in the living room, "Well if it isn't the knocked up-"

Yet again he was interrupted by a, "Don't you think that's a little rude?" By Suga who was also now awake and looking to drink his morning tea. It was the last day of school before the summer break and no one intended on going to class that day. Suga walked over to the sink and grabbed a glass of water. Before he could drink it, Tendou started speaking again.

"What did I say?" Tendou teased, "Although seeing how you've also let yourself go… just because you've got a bun in the oven doesn't mean you should stop taking care of yourself…"

Suga saw nothing but red for a moment and he splashed the water towards Tendou who was instinctively covered by his alpha. Ushijima got soaked and was obviously angry. Daichi came out in time to see his omega being cornered by the alpha. Daichi ran between Ushijima and Suga proceeding to push the other alpha away. As they squared up Akaashi came out with Bokuto following close behind.

"Look at you! You're not even pregnant and you're gaining weight!" Tendou laughed

Bokuto's eyes widened and turned to Akaashi who wore the same bored expression. Akaashi turned away not even acknowledging Tendou but as he was looking around for things to make breakfast with he started slamming cupboards. Bokuto instantly wrapped himself around his omega in an attempt to calm him down.

"That was uncalled for!" Suga raged behind his alpha, "What is WRONG with you?!"

That struck a chord with Tendou. The cocky grin melted off his face and tears gathered in his eyes. He clutched at Ushijima's back and curled into the giant alpha. Upon seeing Tendou's reaction Akaashi slammed another cabinet, only harder this time, which was what woke Rose up.

\- BACK TO THE PRESENT -

With everyone seated in the living room, Oikawa now present but not fully awake, Rose looked around and sighed.

"Okay… so whatever is causing the tension needs to be let out…" Rose said, "Tendou, first, come with me…"

Tendou stood up and followed Rose to the bathroom, shortly after Rose reappeared and addressed the group.

"From what I understand, Ushijima has some bad blood with Oikawa and Daichi… correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright I'd usually start with either of the two on this side, but Ushijima, I'd like you to start…" Rose said, "if you're all going to be living together, the tension needs to be gone, ESPECIALLY with two pups on the way…"

Ushijima nodded before saying, "It has been pointed out to me that my words are quite blunt and offensive. I apologize if they have come off as such."

"That doesn't excuse your omega…" Suga spat

"Satori does not know when his jeers are appropriate and when they are not, I will attempt to control his retorts." Ushijima said responding, "He does not intend any harm by the words he speaks, to him, he is reciprocating the way others treated him throughout his life thus far."

Suga huffed and sat back leaning against Daichi's chest. Akaashi did not say anything the whole time but once Ushijima said his piece he stood and instructed Bokuto to stay with the group, and walked away. Oikawa was barely staying awake while Iwaizumi looked like he was struggling with the words everyone knew he wanted to say.

"Can you…" Iwaizumi's words died in his throat

"I will no longer speak to your mate unless necessary, please forgive the trouble I have caused. On Satori's behalf I also apologize."

"Is that better?" Rose said, "now that the air has been cleared a bit, I do want you, Ushijima, to have a support network, while it's still small the three alphas here have each other. I want you to have at LEAST Bokuto to talk to should you need support and I'm not around…"

With a brief look around the room, "Now let's try to get along okay?" Rose sighed

"Rose…" Akaashi called from the hallway

She turned around and saw the omega gesturing for her to come. She walked over and saw Akaashi soothing a crying Tendou.

"Tendou, what's wrong sweetheart?" Rose kneeled in front of him

"Positive…" was all he said in response

"And that makes four…" Rose sighed softly

"What do we do?" Akaashi asked

"I think it would be best to help him to his room and let him talk to his alpha…" Rose said

"But I wanna go out there and apologize! I've said horrible things and I didn't mean to-" Tendou was cut off

"You need to rest right now, all that stress isn't good for you or the baby…" Akaashi cut him off, "I'll let the others know that you apologized…"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're going to need someone for support…" Akaashi said with a small smile, "and besides, you've pissed off all the omega's in this house, and the only alpha your alpha hasn't pissed off yet is mine… I'm the only choice you've got…"

"Thanks…"

"Okay Tendou, let's get you to your room." Rose said helping the omega to his feet, "Man, it is not fair how all of you are giants…"

"Well, we are all volleyball players…" Akaashi commented

"Yeah but still!" Rose whined, "I'm barely five feet tall!"

The three shared a giggle before Akaashi separated and went to see the others. He walked into the living room and paused staring at everyone, "The tension's gone…" he said

"We've resolved quite a few issues…" Daichi nodded at Ushijima

"Oh, okay then…" Akaashi padded over and sat next to Bokuto, "Ushijima-san, I believe that Tendou-san needs you right now, he is in the room with Rose."

"Thank you…" he nodded at Akaashi and stood from the couch, calmly and gracefully walking over to the room he shared with Tendou, knocking once before he entered

"Another one?" Suga asked looking at Akaashi

"Yes…" Akaashi nodded, "He also apologized for this morning, he said that he didn't mean what he said…"

"And that makes three…" Suga sighed, "Well we can't stay mad at him now…"

"I mean we could, but that wouldn't do us any good…" Iwaizumi commented

"It almost feels like we're forming a pack doesn't it?" Daichi said out of the blue

"Kind of, but we don't have a leader, plus with so many alphas here…" Oikawa finally commented, "That would mean a show of who was the most dominant alpha, and that would not end well…"

"That's true…" Bokuto agreed

\- THAT EVENING -

Rose was sitting in the sitting area reading a few books on male omegan pregnancy when the doorbell rung. She put the book down and walked over to the door. Looking through the peephole she noticed a couple students from Seijoh.

"Hi, can I help you?" She opened the door

"We just wanted to talk to you for a minute…" said the alpha

"Of course, come on in…" she smiled letting them in and bringing them to the living room

After settling them and bringing them some tea she asked, "What did you two need to talk about?"

"We… um… wanted to ask you if it was alright… to um…" the omega stuttered

"We want to try for a baby during his next heat, and was wondering if you'd let us stay here during then?" The alpha finished

Rose sat there wide eyed, "You want to get pregnant? Is that what you're saying?" She asked for clarification

"Yes…" the omega blushed

"I wouldn't suggest it since you both are quite young…" Rose said and watched as they just about wilted, "But! Sometimes you can't help it, your bodies are telling you that you want a baby so that's what's gonna happen…" she smiled

"Does that mean… you'll help us?" It was the alpha's turn to blush

"Yes I'll help you, I just have a request that you show up here about a week before your heat so I can get to know your habits and what will help you to conceive…" Rose explained, "If you need help getting away from your parents let me know, I'll come pick you up from your houses alright?"

The couple nodded excitedly.

"MAKKI?! MATTSUN?!" The shout came from the hallway where Oikawa could be found

"Oikawa, it's getting late, don't shout…" Rose scolded

"Oh sorry…" Oikawa smiled sheepishly

Iwaizumi walked out from the hallway and straight to the kitchen. He started to rummage around looking for something specific.

"I stored the bag of raisins on the top shelf, end cabinet on the left…" Rose called

Iwaizumi looked at her briefly before going over to said cabinet and reaching for a mysterious bag. It was a big bag of some sort of soupy concoction. Iwaizumi opened the bag and poured some into a small bowl. After getting a spoon out he placed the bag back on the top shelf and padded out to the living room.

"Iwa-chan what are you feeding our baby?!" Oikawa looked disgusted

"BABY?!" Makki shouted

"Yeah, I'm pregnant…" Iwaizumi said, "Why do you think I haven't been practicing much?"

"We thought you've been sick!" Mattsun commented, "Although looking at you now, I can sort of see the baby bump…"

"I suppose that you'd be able to see a small one by now…" Iwaizumi said, "But I'm only at 9 weeks…"

"Male omegan pregnancies show earlier than female pregnancies…" Rose explained, "it's not that uncommon to have a bump by now…"

"Oh okay…" Iwaizumi went back to eating his strange food

"So what are you eating?" Makki asked

"I'm… not actually sure…" Iwaizumi frowned into his bowl and then looked at Rose

"You mean you don't know what you're giving Bean?!" Oikawa was freaking out, "What if it makes you sick?!"

"Bean?" Mattsun looked at Iwaizumi raising an eyebrow

"He's stuck on calling the baby Bean since it's still too early to discuss names…" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes

"Anyways it's raisins in a mixture of brown sugar, vanilla extract, melted chocolate and and peanut butter…" Rose said, "Although you added hot sauce didn't you?"

Iwaizumi nodded happily taking another spoonful.

"Mommy's gonna kill you Bean!" Oikawa cried into Iwaizumi's stomach

"Shut up already Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi pushed him away

"So I'm gonna guess your cravings are pretty bad?" Makki asked

"Actually, they're strange but not that strong…" Oikawa said

"Yeah, like I think Suga's is worse than mine!" Iwaizumi said finishing his food

"Mr. Refreshing does have some weird cravings…" Oikawa commented, "I once saw him eating chicken strips with mayonnaise and peanut butter!"

"You mean the vice captain from Karasuno?" Mattsun asked, "He's pregnant too?"

"Yup." Iwaizumi stood and went to wash his dishes

"What are you two doing here anyways?" Oikawa asked

"Well, next month is Makki's heat…" Mattsun explained, "We decided that we wanted to try for a baby…"

"You mean you're going to get pregnant ON PURPOSE?" Oikawa said, "Like TRYING to get pregnant?"

Iwaizumi slapped Oikawa upside his head, "Don't be rude…" he turned to his teammates, "Congratulations, good luck to you then…" he smiled

"Thanks!" Makki smiled, "Well, at least I can ask Iwaizumi for advice now!"

"I didn't plan this…" the other omega laughed, "Why would you ask me?"

"You know! Stuff like morning sickness, cravings, mood swings…" Makki elaborated

"Well if you get pregnant, that's what I'M here for…" Rose laughed, "I take care of the stressful stuff so that you can focus on keeping baby healthy…"

"Is there another one?" Came a voice from behind them

"No, just one being planned…" Iwaizumi said

Suga padded out of his room and sat next to Rose, "Ah! I recognize you, you two are also from Aoba Johsai right?"

Makki and Mattsun nodded and introduced themselves.

"Well, good luck!" Suga smiled

"KOUSHI!" Daichi burst out of the room and his eyes landed on his mate, "You scared me! Don't disappear like that!"

"Oh stop it you big baby…" Suga frowned

Even though Suga's baby bump wasn't big Daichi helped Suga off the couch. Suga and Daichi said their good nights and retired to their room. Iwaizumi yawned with a big stretch.

"Someone's an exhausted mama…" Mattsun commented

"He gets up at UNGODLY times!" Oikawa complained, "And I never know where he goes when he wakes up because he leaves me all alone!"

"If you woke up with me then there wouldn't be this problem would there?" Iwaizumi retorted standing from the couch, "But Mattsun's right, I'm tired…"

"Well goodnight everyone!" Oikawa beamed and skipped after his mate

* * *

I felt that this chapter was kind of choppy and rushed but you know what...?

No seriously do you know? CUZ I DON'T

Again allow at least 5 days for the next upload! I promise I'll have it up within 5 days!

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my lovelies~

I've finally separated IwaOi and BokuAka! This chapter is ALL BokuAka!

Please enjoy!

Haikyuu does not belong to moi!

Leggo~

* * *

\- TWO WEEKS LATER -

"Keiji…" Bokuto spoke with a deadly serious tone, "I really want you to schedule an appointment..,"

"Koutarou, if I go to an appointment, everyone will know!" He tried to reason with his alpha but he was losing

"You're almost 2 months pregnant! I really want you to make sure that the baby is okay!"

"I'm sure he's fine!" Akaashi said

"But what if he's not?!" Bokuto finally snapped, "What if something is wrong with him now and when you finally go to the doctor it's too late!? Did you forget? It's possible that the drugs are still in your system Akaashi!"

"I know…" Akaashi curled into himself. _But that's why no one can know…_

"I understand you're scared… but I'd rather be sure!" Bokuto grabbed his mate in a hug

"I already love him so much, I don't want to risk anything!" Akaashi cried into his alpha's chest

"By not going to the doctor you're taking a huge risk…" Bokuto said knowing that nothing was going to get through to Akaashi

"Every time my mom or her sisters got pregnant and they told people before the first trimester, they miscarried!" Akaashi said, "I don't want that chance!"

"Just go to the doctor and tell everyone that you caught a small cold and are going for a checkup!" Bokuto suggested

Akaashi sat in silence for a while, thinking the idea over. After what seemed like an eternity to Bokuto, Akaashi finally said, "Okay… I'll go…"

"Thank you…" Bokuto squeezed Akaashi in a tight hug

Akaashi pulled away from the hug and walked outside to find Rose. Said woman was sitting in the living room and was watching as 8 people we gathered around a small table playing a game of cards. Akaashi recognized 6 of the 8, he had never seen the two new faces before.

"Ah! Akaashi! This is Matsukawa Issei and his mate Hanamaki Takahiro!" Rose gestured to the two Akaashi had never met before, "They are also moving in, starting this week!"

"Hello…" Akaashi nodded a greeting at them, "I am Akaashi Keiji…"

"And I am Bokuto Koutarou, his mate…" Bokuto appeared behind Akaashi

Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose, he wasn't sure what it was but damn, Bokuto was irritating the shit out of him today, "Rose can I talk to you…"

"Sure…" Rose stood up and walked over to him

Bokuto kissed Akaashi's cheek quickly before he went to sit down and watch the others play their game. Rose and Akaashi walked into his room and sat on the bed.

"So what's on your mind?" Rose asked

"Koutarou wants me to go to a doctor's appointment…" Akaashi blushed, "could you help me schedule one? I am going to tell everyone that I caught a cold when I go so just… can you help me please?"

"Of course!" Rose smiled, "Well, Iwaizumi and Suga have appointments next week Saturday so how about I schedule yours for Friday?"

"That should work, thanks Rose…" Akaashi felt relieved somehow

"You're about how far along Akaashi?

"Like two months ish?" He responded

"Yeah it's a good idea to go now, baby would be big enough for doctors to see if baby wasn't developing right or something like that…" Rose said, "I'll schedule you in with the same Doctor Suga goes to…"

"Okay thanks…" Akaashi smiled. _I better not tell Koutarou that I'm actually kind of excited to see the baby…_

"Akaashi…" Rose said interrupting his thought, "I figured I should tell you this, but Suga suspects you're pregnant…"

"What?! Why?! How?!" Akaashi started panicking

"Calm down…" Rose said, "It's just that you're already showing about as much as Iwaizumi is…"

"What do I do?" Akaashi had never felt more scared in his life

"Nothing, I'll hold them off as long as I can…" Rose said, "But I would seriously ask the doctor about that because Akaashi…?"

He made eye contact with her.

"I think it's possible you're pregnant with multiples…" Rose said

Akaashi didn't say anything. He COULDN'T say anything. One baby was enough to think about already!

"And I think it's because your body was so desperate to have a baby that it conceived more than one baby…" Rose said, "But don't worry… you have friends here to help you through this…"

"More than one? Like twins? Triplets?!" Akaashi was freaking out. His hand instinctively covered his stomach

"No! No! Not triplets, you'd be a LOT bigger by now if you were having triplets…" Rose said, "So maybe twins?"

"I can't afford two!" Akaashi only felt safe enough to break down like this in front of two people, Rose and Bokuto.

"That's why I'M here…" Rose patted his back, "You and everyone else here are being supported by me… the company funds me a lot of money, PER omega I take as a charge…"

"So you…"

"Akaashi… you are financially safe with me, I could have 20 omegas pregnant with triplets and it'd still be fine…" Rose reassured

"Okay…" Akaashi sighed, "Thank you…"

"No problem…" Rose smiled, "All I ask is that once you're ready to tell people that you're pregnant, I can one of your sonograms on the fridge…"

"Of course!" Akaashi smiled, "Even though I'm not ready yet, but I'll be giving you a copy every time I get one…"

"Good!" Rose smiled

"AKAASHI!" Bokuto burst into the room

Rose jumped about ten feet in the air, wide eyed she turned to Bokuto. Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What is it…?" He sighed

"Suga knows…" Bokuto said

Akaashi looked up wide eyed, "what?"

"He just came up to me and asked me if you were pregnant and so I played it off like, 'Nah there's no way he'd be pregnant, he can't be, Doc said so…' and he was all like, 'I know he's pregnant, you should really tell him that he can trust us with these things…'" Bokuto was breathing heavy

Akaashi sat there in a daze. _What am I supposed to do…?_

"Akaashi…?" Bokuto kneeled in front of his mate and took ahold of his hands, "Keiji…?"

Rose walked over and closed the door before coming back to the couple.

"Rose said… that we might be having twins…" Akaashi said

"Really?!" Bokuto looked back at her and she nodded

"And now Suga knows…" Akaashi continued talking to himself more than to anyone else

"It'll be alright Keiji…" Bokuto gripped his mate's hands tighter

Bokuto didn't dare reach out to touch Akaashi's growing stomach. He knew that would only trigger him more.

 _Knock Knock_

Rose walked over and buzzed the intercom, "name?"

"It's Suga…" the voice said

Rose looked over at Akaashi before he nodded. Rose let Suga in the room and he sat next to Akaashi.

"Suga…" Rose started, "Akaashi's been trying to keep his pregnancy a secret…"

"Oh my god!" Suga said, "I'm so sorry!"

Suga turned to give Akaashi a hug but retreated as Bokuto visibly tensed seeing Suga about to touch his distressed mate.

"I didn't know…" Suga said regretfully, "Well I won't tell anyone else, not even Daichi…"

"Thanks…" Akaashi said rather void of emotion

"I didn't mention it to anyone other than Rose so I'm probably the only one who noticed…" Suga reassured, "Your secret is safe with me…"

"It's just that… in my family, it's bad luck to tell people you're pregnant before you're done with the first trimester…" Akaashi explained, "Anyone in my family who did, miscarried…"

"I'm so sorry Akaashi…" Suga said, "Well maybe it's different this time since you didn't TELL me, I figured it out…"

Akaashi perked up a little, "I hope so…"

"I'm really sorry again Akaashi…" Suga said

"It's alright, you didn't know and you were worried about me…" Akaashi sighed, "Thanks Suga…"

"Of course! You're my friend!" Suga smiled

Akaashi went to give Suga a hug when Bokuto growled.

"Koutarou!" Akaashi scolded his alpha flicking him in the forehead

Bokuto rubbed the spot and whimpered a little. Once again Akaashi went to hug Suga but again Bokuto growled.

"It's okay Akaashi…" Suga smiled, "Sorry Bokuto…"

Suga stood from the bed and Bokuto whimpered again.

"Nah I'm sorry Suga, I don't know what's going on… I swear I didn't mean to growl at you…" Bokuto said embarrassedly

"It's your inner alpha…" Suga smiled understandingly, "You're just trying to protect your pup…"

"Thanks Suga…" Bokuto smiled as the said omega left the room

"Alright, so keep me updated on anything that happens okay?" Rose smiled

The couple nodded and Rose left them alone. Bokuto climbed onto the bed and pushed Akaashi down.

"K-Koutarou w-what are you d-doing?!" Akaashi blushed

Bokuto lightly pressed his lips against Akaashi's. It wasn't a lustful kiss, it was full of love. Akaashi's eyes filled with tears as he gladly reciprocated the kiss. Bokuto made sure to pour his whole soul into this one kiss, his love for Akaashi, his love for the little one, or little ONES growing inside of Akaashi. Through the kiss he told Akaashi everything he couldn't put into words and Akaashi accepted every bit of it.

\- THE NEXT WEEK -

"Koutarou I'm scared…" Akaashi clung to his alpha

Bokuto smiled and rubbed Akaashi's back, "You'll be fine… we just need to make sure that they are okay as well…"

"Do you really think we're having twins?" Akaashi asked for the umpteenth time

"That's the only explanation I can think of to explain how big you're getting…" Bokuto reached down between them and rubbed soothing circles into Akaashi's little baby bump

Akaashi nodded and started pinching his nose.

"What are you doing?" Bokuto asked

"If I tell everyone that I'm sick and that's why I'm going to the doctor, I need to look it…" Akaashi said as he began rubbing at the outer corners of his eyes.

When he was finished he did look sick, nose red, eyes slightly swollen. It was so convincing that everyone told Akaashi to feel better soon when they left. Even Suga texted Akaashi asking if he was really sick or if he was covering for his pregnancy. When they got to the doctor's office they were escorted to a room right away.

"Hello Akaashi…" Dr. Yoshio smiled as he entered the room

"That was fast…" Akaashi said

"That's because Rose scheduled your appointment…" the beta male responded, "you were barely penciled in today, but because all of Petal's charges take priority I had to take you in as soon as you got here…"

"I see…" Akaashi said

"Okay so do you know how we check baby when it's this early in the pregnancy?" Dr. Yoshio asked

"The wand?"

"Yes, so if your alpha feels comfortable with that he may stay in the room but if not, I need him to leave to prevent any problems…" Dr. Yoshio said turning to Bokuto

"I was told about the procedure, it's okay…" Bokuto said grabbing Akaashi's hand

"Alright then, let's check on baby…" he smiled

After Akaashi was set up Dr. Yoshio made an "oh" sound.

"What's wrong?" Bokuto asked

"It seems Rose was right…" the man smiled, "one… and two…"

He pointed at two bubbles on the screen. Akaashi stared at the the screen, "Twins?"

"Yes, and they are both developing at a good rate, both are healthy…" Dr. Yoshio smiled, "Congratulations…"

"Thank you…" Akaashi said still in a daze. He and Bokuto were having twins. It was official.

Akaashi barely remembers anything after that. But once he got home everyone was worried.

"How are you feeling Akaashi?" Iwaizumi asked

"Fine… why?" He responded

"You went to the doctor? You looked super sick…"

Akaashi's eyes widened, "I took some cold medicine before I left so it kicked in at the doctor's office. He said I just have a cold, so I need to rest…"

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better…" Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow

Akaashi nodded and then went off into his room with Bokuto following close behind. His head was spinning and he almost told everyone. It's been a long day and he needed a nap. _Maybe I should just tell everyone… keeping it a secret is exhausting..._

* * *

Soooooo? Any couple you'd like to see more of? I'm open to some cute scenes!

If you have any suggestions for a cute scene go ahead and PM me! (If you ABSOLUTELY need to use a name to address me, go ahead and call me Aku.)

Give me another 5 days or so to get the next chapter up... If I can write a lot I'll upload two chapters next time.

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello my lovelies~

I am back! Sorry it took me a little longer to upload this chapter, I've been a little distracted.

Anyways, I don't own Haikyuu! But I wish I did...

Leggo~

* * *

\- THE NEXT DAY -

Suga and Iwaizumi were waiting in the waiting room at the doctor's office. When Suga saw a familiar face.

"Takeda Sensei!" Suga called

The omega looked over and saw Suga waving cheerfully at him. He smiled and walked over, "Hi Suga, how are you?"

"I'm good! My morning sickness has been gone for a couple of weeks now!" Suga smiled, "What about you Sensei?"

"Baby's just getting bigger and bigger…" Takeda scratched the back of his head

"How far along are you? You're getting pretty big!" Suga remarked

"I'm at 22 weeks!" Takeda smiled, "A little over halfway done!"

"That's so exciting! Are you having a boy or another girl?" Suga had stars in his eyes. Sensei looked like he was glowing, and Suga couldn't wait to start showing more like him.

"Baby won't cooperate…" Takeda chuckled, "The Doctor can't see very clearly, but he thinks it's another girl…"

"So cute! I bet Tomoe-chan would love to have a little sister!"

"That's what she's rooting for…" Takeda smiled, "But Keishin wants a boy…"

"So cute!"

"I have to go, Keishin is waiting outside…" Takeda smiled and waved

"See you later Sensei!" Suga smiled and waved back

"Who was that?" Iwaizumi asked

"The faculty advisor for Karasuno's volleyball club…" Suga smiled, "He was the one that set up the scrimmage against Seijoh the first time…"

"Oh I see…" Iwaizumi responded

"Iwaizumi?" The nurse called

"Here!" Iwaizumi stood and walked over to the room he was assigned and waited for the doctor

 _Knock Knock_

"Hi there Iwaizumi-san!" Dr. Kanda entered the room, "How are you feeling today?"

"Nervous, but not as nauseous…" Iwaizumi gave a small smile

"Well, from our last appointment to now…" she looked at her charts, "You should be at about 12 weeks… so we can do a topical scan this time…"

Dr. Kanda instructed Iwaizumi to lay on the table and lift his shirt. Spreading the gel on his stomach, Dr. Kanda took the topical sensor and moved it around with slight pressure.

"Oh! There's baby!" Dr. Kanda smiled, "baby is a bit smaller than average but still looks healthy…"

"Is it bad that the baby is small?" Iwaizumi asked

"Nope, it just means that the baby is more petite… generally that suggests it might be a girl…"

Iwaizumi looked at the doctor with the widest eyes. _A girl?_

"It's not guaranteed to be a girl yet! We'll be able to tell anywhere from 18-20 weeks…" Dr. Kanda said trying to reassure Iwaizumi

"I'm not… disappointed…" Iwaizumi started, "I'm just surprised…"

"And why is that?"

"I had this feeling it would be a boy… but my alpha said that he thinks it's going to be a girl…" Iwaizumi explained

"Ahhh!" Dr. Kanda nodded with a smile, "A common misconception is that the 'motherly instinct' in an omega is stronger than what is called a 'fatherly instinct' in alphas…"

"Is it not?"

"It can be, but majority of the time, the alpha's instincts of prediction are stronger than the omega's, as omega's instincts are geared more toward supporting pups emotionally…" Dr. Kanda explained, "Alpha's have instincts that tell them to 'protect' which means they need to be able to predict what's going to happen around their family…"

"So an alpha's judgment, even in a trivial matter like this, is rather correct as well?" Iwaizumi asked

"It's not 100% of the time but yes, a lot of alphas can tell what the primary gender of their pup will be, even before their mate starts to develop a baby bump!" Dr. Kanda smiled excitedly, "Isn't that incredible?"

"Yes… it is…" Iwaizumi said still trying to reel in all the information

"Well, alright…" Dr. Kanda smiled looking back at the screen, "Baby is developing very well, it'll be very healthy if it continues like this."

"That's good…" Iwaizumi felt a smile crawl onto his face

"Baby is about the size of a lime…" the doctor smiled, "Well, a slightly smaller lime, but still a lime!"

Iwaizumi got cleaned up and went into the waiting room. He spotted Suga and walked over.

"How'd it go? Baby healthy?" Suga asked

"Yeah, baby is healthy… she said that the baby is a little smaller than normal though…" Iwaizumi said

"But it's okay?" Suga looked worried now

"Yeah, Dr. Kanda said that the baby is petite so it could mean that I'm having a girl… but we can't be sure yet…"

"A girl?" Suga smiled, "Oh how cute! I'd love to see Oikawa handle a baby girl…"

"Don't remind me…" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "What about you Suga? How's your baby?"

"Dr. Yoshio has been delayed a bit so I still haven't gone in yet…" Suga said, "I hope I get called in soon though… I'm getting restless…"

"Sugawara?" The nurse called

"Would you look at that…" Iwaizumi commented

"Here!" Suga called standing from the couch, "I'll be back!" He smiled at Iwaizumi

Iwaizumi sat on the couch, he and Suga agreed that if they had appointments together it would be better that they went home together as well. _I should probably call Tooru…_ Iwaizumi took his phone out and dialed his alpha's number.

"Hello?" the alpha picked up on the second ring,"Iwa-chan? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, I'm just waiting for Suga…" he said

"How's our little bean?" Oikawa's smile could practically be heard through the phone

"She's fine. Doctor sai-"

"IS IT A GIRL?!" Oikawa interrupted his omega, "You just called Bean a she! Are we really having a little girl?!"

"Shittykawa, if you shut up and listen then you'd hear me saying that it's still too early to tell!" Geez his alpha was irritating, "Doctor said that even though the baby is healthy, it's rather petite for me being 12 weeks pregnant, and that suggests it MIGHT be a girl…"

"Iwa-chan!" came the whine, "You're so mean! Getting my hopes up like that!"

"Goodbye…" Iwaizumi went to hang up but Oikawa called his attention back

"Hajime…?"

"What…?" Iwaizumi lowered his voice. _He NEVER calls me by my first name…_

"Be safe coming home…" Oikawa said tenderly, "I mean it… you're carrying precious cargo, be safe…"

"I will! You didn't need to tell me that… " Iwaizumi rolled his eyes

"I love you, Hajime…"

"...I love you too, Tooru…"

Iwaizumi hung up to see Suga walking out with a huge smile on his face.

"How'd it go?"

"Baby is very healthy, and a little on the bigger size…" Suga smoothed a hand over his bump, "I've got two more weeks before I can find out what I'm having…"

"How exciting…" Iwaizumi commented as they left the building, "What do you want?"

"I want a girl… in fact I think it will be one…" Suga smiled down at his bump again caressing it softly, "But Daichi said it's going to be a boy… I don't know how he can tell, but he said it's DEFINITELY going to be a boy…"

Iwaizumi chuckled.

"What about you? What do you want?" Suga asked

"A healthy baby…" Iwaizumi deadpanned

"Yes, that would be best…" Suga laughed, "Any primary gender specifically though?"

"I really wouldn't mind either…" Iwaizumi looked down at his own bump, it was a lot smaller than he remembered Suga being at this stage

"What does Oikawa want?"

"A girl…" Iwaizumi said, "Or at least I THINK he wants a girl, he keeps talking about having a girl…"

"I'm sure you two will make great parents no matter what you have…" Suga smiled

"Thanks…" Iwaizumi blushed

The two walked in the front door to see everyone gathered around the fridge.

"What's going on?" Suga asked walking over

"Is something wrong?" Iwaizumi also joined the group

On the fridge there were now three sonogram pictures, the first being "Baby Sawamura, 12 weeks" next to it was "Baby Oikawa, 8 weeks" and the last one was "Bokuto Twins, 8 weeks"

Suga felt his eyes widen. _They're telling everyone? But I thought Akaashi didn't feel comfortable with doing that…_

"What's going on?" A voice came from behind

Everyone turned to look for the source of the voice. All eyes stilled on Akaashi's form at the entryway of the kitchen.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Came the general shout at Akaashi

"Uh… yes…" Akaashi blushed, protectively placing a hand over his baby bump

"It's twins?!" Suga made eye contact

"Yeah…" he blushed an even deeper red

"That explains why you're about the same size as Iwaizumi…" Suga concluded

"Yeah…" Akaashi pulled his shirt further down over his baby bump as if trying to hide it

Suga went over to Akaashi and put his hands gently over his baby bump, "you don't have to be self conscious…" Suga smiled, "this is a wonderful thing…"

Bokuto stepped out of the Akaashi's room to see Suga's hands on his Akaashi's stomach. Bokuto walked over to them and felt the low rumble in his chest that resulted in a growl. Suga tensed and slowly took his hands off Akaashi's baby bump and before he could back away Daichi stepped in front of Suga and growled at Bokuto. Akaashi shied away from the show of power and hid behind his alpha.

"What's going on?" Came a rather calm voice

Bokuto and Daichi were face-to-face and ready to fight.

"Dammit!" Rose sighed, "I can't leave this group alone for five damn minutes can I?!"

Daichi and Bokuto stepped away from each other and grabbed their respective mates protectively.

"What happened this time?" Rose asked

After Suga and Akaashi calmly explained the situation, Rose shook her head and sighed, "It's normal with all the pups on the way but still… can you all TRY to restrain yourselves?"

Everyone nodded and apologized quickly. Shortly after, Suga and Iwaizumi brought Rose a sonogram from today's appointments.

"You seem to be progressing quite nicely Suga…" Rose smiled, "it does look like baby is bigger than average… but as long as doctor said that baby's healthy then there's nothing to worry about…"

Rose added the newest sonogram to the frame and wrote "Baby Sawamura, 16 weeks" after looking at Iwaizumi's she smiled, "Baby is going to be skinny…"

"Is that bad?" Iwaizumi asked

"No of course not… Your baby is just going to be a bit smaller than Suga's…" Rose smiled, "But not to worry… I'm always here to help no matter what happens…"

Iwaizumi nodded as Rose added his to the fridge with a "Baby Oikawa, 12 weeks."

"I should add those who are pregnant but don't have a sonogram yet…" Rose said trying to think, "But how would I put it on the fridge?"

"You could take a picture of their positive test result and put that up?" Suga offered

"I could but it's too late to start now…" Rose sighed

"What do you mean?" Iwaizumi asked

"There's Suga, you, Akaashi, and Tendou… and possibly Makki soon!" Rose said, "oh my god… that's about 6 pups! And we aren't sure if Tendou or Makki are having multiples like Akaashi either!"

"I never thought about how many pups there'd be running around here…" Iwaizumi said

"Well with the pattern that seems to be going… by the time Suga gives birth I'll have nine others that are pregnant or in heat…" Rose said

"WHAT?!" Suga and Iwaizumi were shocked to say the least

"If you really think about it…" Rose started, "Suga is at 16 weeks, Iwaizumi is at 12 weeks, Akaashi is at 8 weeks, and Tendou is at about 4 weeks… and Makki is in heat right now…"

Iwaizumi and Suga shared a glance before looking back at Rose.

"Everyone is getting pregnant a MONTH after each other…" Rose explained, "I can almost guarantee that Makki will be pregnant after this heat… I mean they are TRYING to get pregnant but still…"

"Well that makes a lot of sense…" Suga said

 _Ding Dong_

Rose walked over to the door and opened it, "Hello?"

"H-hi Rose, can I talk to you?" It was Asahi at the door

"Of course, come on in…" she smiled

Asahi stepped into the house and spotted three other omegas, all obviously pregnant. Asahi eyed he floor and waited for Rose to lead him towards his room. Unfortunately for him, Suga noticed him.

"ASAHI!" Suga practically screamed at him

Asahi jumped with an "eep" and cowered behind the 5 foot tall Rose, who promptly shook her head and sighed.

"Asahi you are 6' 1" and I am literally ONLY 5 feet tall…" Rose sighed, "You can't keep cowering behind me…"

"Yes I can…" Asahi deadpanned

"Asahi! Are you and Noya going to try again? Your heat is soon isn't it?!" Suga asked excitedly

"Um actually…" Asahi started

"I bet you'll have a girl first!" Suga's mind was going, "And I bet that Noya would be ecstatic to have a daughter and-"

"Suga!" Asahi raised his voice to get the other omega's attention, "Noya and I aren't going to try again…"

"What…?" Suga said in disbelief

"We talked about it and decided that we're both still too shaken up from… you know…" Asahi eyed the floor sadly, "It's just too soon…"

"I… I see… I'm sorry Asahi…" Suga's eyes also dropped to the floor

"Alright, I need to speak with Asahi… if you wouldn't mind…" Rose said impatiently

"Oh! Right…" Suga said and gave Asahi a sad look has Asahi and Rose disappeared into his room.

"What happened?" Iwaizumi asked

"Um…" Suga looked at Iwaizumi and Akaashi, "You can't tell him that you know…"

"What good would it do us to spread anything around?" Akaashi said

"True… anyways… Asahi…" Suga swallowed hard and pressed his lips into a thin line, "His court mate is Karasuno's libero… but before they were court mates, stuff happened during Asahi's last heat and he got pregnant…"

"I take it that there's more to it than that…" Akaashi said

Suga nodded, "He was two weeks further along than I was… but he refused to tell the father…" Suga shook his head sadly, "After the match with Seijoh three months ago, Asahi went to the bathroom but was attacked by an alpha from another team…"

Iwaizumi and Akaashi's eyes blew wide.

"Wh-what happened?" Iwaizumi asked

"Asahi had a miscarriage…" Suga said frowning at the ground

"Oh my god!" Akaashi's uncharacteristic reaction resounded through the kitchen

"Yeah, and when he went to the hospital is when Noya, his alpha, found out…" Suga said, "But it was too late… their pup was already gone…"

"That's horrible…" Iwaizumi said

"Last I checked with them, they said that once Asahi has his next heat, they were going to bond and try for another one…" Suga looked in the direction of Asahi's room, "The doctor said it'd take about 3 months before Asahi would be fully healed enough to try again… but I guess they changed their mind now that it's almost that time…"

"Well… I would be pretty shaken up too if I lost the twins…" Akaashi said rubbing small circles into his stomach

"Yeah…" Iwaizumi agreed placing his hand on his stomach as well

There was an uncomfortable silence that settled on the three when they suddenly heard Tendou's yelling.

"Hey BITCH!"

The three looked at each other before looking out into the living room where Tendou was pointing at his alpha.

"Satori lower your voice, you could be disturbing the others…" Ushijima said calmly

"No! You listen here! There is something I've been trying to tell you but all you do is talk about everyone else!" Tendou sounded frustrated

"What is it that you could be trying to tell me?" Ushijima asked keeping his calm demeanor

"That I'm pregnant! What else could it be?!"

Suga, Iwaizumi, and Akaashi all looked at each other with the same look. _He's only telling him NOW?!_

"You're…" Ushijima looked directly at Tendou and a huge smile crept across his face

 _He's gorgeous when he smiles!_ The other three omegas looked at each other and nodded in agreement. When they looked back over Ushijima had his omega in a warm embrace. As Suga, Iwaizumi, and Akaashi watched the scene unfold they felt their hearts melting.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier Satori?" Ushijima pulled out of the hug and looked at his omega with tears in his eyes

"I…" Tendou broke eye contact, "I was worried…"

"You don't need to be…" Ushijima hugged his omega again, "When I courted you I knew that every heat we spent together, it was possible for you to conceive…"

Tendou snuggled into his alpha's embrace. It felt nice there, safe.

"Satori…" Ushijima called him softly, "Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"No…"

"Maybe you should, you are seeming kind of big don't you think?" Ushijima tenderly placed his hand on Tendou's bump

"Rose said that I'm not far enough along to really see the baby…" Tendou said

Ushijima looked curiously at his mate's bump. The other three omegas secretly watching from the kitchen also tried to get a better look. Why was his bump so noticeable now? He couldn't be more than 4 weeks along. Something clicked in Akaashi's brain as he marched out to the couple.

"Akaashi-san?" Ushijima looked curiously at the other omega as he approached Tendou

"Come with me for a minute…" Akaashi said as he lead Tendou over to the huge wall length mirror that was across a wall in the hallway

"What are you doing Akaashi-san?" Tendou asked

"Turn to the side and look in the mirror…" Akaashi instructed

Tendou did so and saw that Akaashi also turned to his side.

"Iwaizumi, come here, you too…" Akaashi called

Iwaizumi stood next to Akaashi also turning to the side, that's when everyone saw it. All three omegas were the same size.

"Does this mean I'm having more than one?" Tendou's voice and face uncharacteristically void of emotion

"Probably…" Rose appeared from the hallway

"Would we be able to tell if I got a scan done?" Tendou looked at Rose

"Absolutely, you'll only see bubbles but they CAN tell if there is a baby there or not…" Rose explained, "They just won't be able to tell if they're healthy until later in your pregnancy…"

Tendou looked down at his baby bump. He gently placed a hand on his stomach and looked at his mate before turning to Rose, "How many do you think I'm having?"

"It seems like we've got a set of triplets…" Rose smiled encouragingly

* * *

Do we really have triplets?

How will the parents handle them?

Who's next? I dunno...

Anyways, thanks for the read!

See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello my lovelies~

So please recall Suga's relationship with his parents and the secrets he's keeping when you read this chapter.

At this point I seriously wish I owned Haikyuu, but I don't so...

Leggo~

* * *

\- THE NEXT DAY -

"You don't need to be worried Tendou, Dr. Kanda is very sweet…" Rose smiled at the fidgeting omega next to her

"But what if I AM having triplets?!" Tendou was uncharacteristically showing his sensitive side, "What am I gonna do?!"

"It'll be fine, you have me to help you out, and you're not going through this alone, your alpha IS staying with you…" Rose rubbed his back soothingly. _Pregnancy changes people… it's understandable that he's freaking out…_

"Tendou?" The nurse called

"H-here…" he barely squeaked out

"Right this way…" the nurse smiled

Tendou stood and followed the nurse into his examination room and she smiled, "You don't need to be too nervous…"

"That doesn't help…" he didn't look at her

"I know…" she giggled, "If doctor can't find the baby then we'll have to take a blood sample alright?"

"Oh… okay…"

"Alright, Dr. Kanda will be with you very shortly…" and with that the friendly nurse smiled and left the room

Not even 10 seconds later the Doctor knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Hello Tendou-san!" She smiled brightly

"H-hello…" he said still feeling nervous

"Rose said we may be looking at triplets right?" The doctor asked

"Yeah…"

"No need to be so scared dear…" Dr. Kanda smiled gently, "I know it's normal to be nervous for your first pregnancy, and on top of that more than one? But you'll be alright… you're in very capable hands…"

Tendou took a deep breath and was able to relax a little. Dr. Kanda explained how the procedure would work and proceeded to use the wand on Tendou. When they were finally situated the doctor smiled.

"Well, I'd say Rose's intuition is pretty strong…"

"Is it triplets?" Tendou asked looking at the screen

"Yup…" Dr. Kanda pointed at the three empty looking bubbles on the screen, "One, two, and three…"

Tendou stared at the screen in disbelief. _There's really three of them?_

"Now I can't tell if they're all healthy but at least it looks like they aren't connected so there shouldn't be any foreseeable complications…"

"That's good…" Tendou said feeling a strange sense of relief

Tendou was cleaned up and went out to tell Rose what happened.

"That's great Tendou!" Rose smiled, "I'm pretty sure Ushijima will be happy to hear the good news!"

"How… how do I tell him?" Tendou looked kind of… heartbroken

"You just do." Rose giggled, "Wasn't he already happy when you told him you were pregnant?"

"Yeah but this is different!" Tendou said as they walked out of the clinic

"How?"

"We went from expecting one baby to three!" Tendou rubbed his palms over his eyes before threading them through his hair, "I already knew that one baby was going to be a lot of trouble but how will I survive with three of them?"

"You will…" Rose smiled, "Believe me, if you love them, you will…"

Tendou looked down at his stomach before looking at the sonogram pictures that Dr. Kanda gave him, "Would you?"

"Would I what? Love them?" Rose quirked an eyebrow

"I guess not would you but more like… How would you deal with this?" Tendou paused trying to find the right words for his question

"Would I keep them." Rose said, "That's what you're trying to ask me…"

Tendou looked down at his feet as they walked to the car.

"Let me tell you about my oldest son…" Rose said as they got into the car, "My son makes 13 this year, the day before Christmas Eve."

Tendou looked at Rose amazed, "How old are you?"

"I'm 28, if you do the math, I was only 15 when I gave birth to my son…" she smiled sadly, "I was 14 when I got pregnant with him…"

Tendou's eyes widened, "Why…?"

"I presented a little earlier than is normal…" Rose explained, "And I spent my first heat with an alpha, of course I didn't know who he was but it happened…"

"So what…" Tendou looked her dead in the eyes, "What did you do?"

"I obviously kept my baby… if that's what you're asking…" Rose giggled, "I was alone, pregnant, scared… But all I knew was that I loved my baby…"

Tendou looked down into his lap where he could see the vague bulge of his stomach.

"Trust me Tendou, you're lucky that your alpha is still with you, he's going to help you through your pregnancy and well after it…" Rose smiled over at the omega next to her, "You don't need to worry, you've been blessed with three seemingly healthy babies… Take care of them…"

They pulled into the driveway of the safe house and got out of the car, "Thanks Rose, I feel a little better now…" Tendou said giving her a big hug

Even though Rose was quite petite, hugging her was like hugging someone twice your own size. She emitted a safe, warm, fuzzy feeling. Tendou smiled when Rose wrapped her arms around him in return.

"Like I told Makki, I take care of the stressful stuff so you can focus on keeping baby healthy…" Rose smiled, "Or in your case, _babies_ …"

Tendou offered an embarrassed smile in return. Upon walking into the safe house it could be noted that Makki was sitting out in the living room.

"Done?" Rose asked walking over to him

"Finally…" he huffed, "That seemed SO much longer than usual!"

"Well, you and your alpha ARE trying for pups…" Rose giggled

"Yup, and now we wait…" Makki turned his eyes back to the TV with some drama about a farmer's son and a billionaire's daughter. Typical soap opera stuff.

"How long do you want to wait before you take a test?" Rose asked

"Issei said to wait a week…" Makki wasn't paying too much attention as Rose noticed him slightly dozing off

"Noted…" Rose smiled and walked into the kitchen

Tendou followed her, feeling somewhat attached to her now.

"What are you doing Rose?"

"I'm trying to see if I have another frame for your ultrasound…" she responded while rummaging through the junk drawer in the kitchen

"Oh… I see…" Tendou tracked her with his eyes when suddenly a muscular arm wrapped around his waist

Tendou turned around and smiled at his alpha.

"Welcome back." Ushijima greeted, "How was your appointment?"

"It was fine, Doc said that even though she couldn't tell if they were healthy she said we shouldn't be worried…" Tendou wrapped his arms around the big alpha's neck and pulled is face down to touch their foreheads, "She said that there shouldn't be any complications with the triplets…"

Ushijima went wide eyed upon hearing the words from his mate's lips, "What…?"

"You already knew it was a possibility!" Tendou laughed

Ushijima gave a small loving smile before looking down to the very small bump in between them. Reaching a hand down he rubbed Tendou's stomach lovingly, "Triplets…" he barely whispered

Tendou grabbed Ushijima' by his fingertip and brought them to his lower abdomen so he was touching a specific spot, "one…" Tendou moved his fingers slightly higher, "two…" and once more slightly to the side, "three…"

Ushijima followed his own fingers with awestruck eyes and felt his heart swell with pride and pure joy listening to Tendou's whispers, counting off their blessings.

"I FOUND ONE!" Rose's shout interrupted their tender moment

The couple watched as Rose placed a frame with another ultrasound in it on the fridge next to Akaashi's. Scribbling under it, the fridge now read; "Baby Sawamura, 16 weeks; Baby Oikawa, 12 weeks; Bokuto Twins, 8 weeks; Ushijima Triplets, 4 weeks" Tendou felt his heart melt seeing his three little ones, he could only imagine how his ultrasounds would progress on the fridge. Their love displayed for all of the house's occupants to see.

Suga entered the kitchen and walked quickly over to the fridge. He opened it and grabbed a container full of a questionable looking substance before stopping in his tracks. Suga closed the door and examined the newest photo on the fridge before turning around with a huge smile, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Tendou smiled back

"Good luck! I hope they stay healthy!" Suga ran over and hugged Tendou

"Me too…" Tendou blushed before eyeing the container in Suga's hands, "What are you eating?"

"Um… It's peanut butter, jelly, and pickle juice…" Suga blushed, "I have no idea what is up with this baby and this combination but it seems to be their favorite…"

"I am NOT looking forward to that…" Tendou commented

"I'd rather have these weird cravings than morning sickness…" Suga responded

"I haven't really had that yet…" Tendou commented

"Lucky…" Iwaizumi came stumbling into the room looking completely drained

"You seem to be the one with the worst case of morning sickness, Iwaizumi…" Suga said

"This kid is driving me nuts…" Iwaizumi said walking over to the sink to grab a glass of water

"You've still got six more months Iwa-chan!" Oikawa came bounding into the kitchen, "Then we'll finally have little Bean in our arms!"

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's waist from behind and rested his head on his mate's shoulder. Iwaizumi promptly paid him no attention and went about washing his cup out and turning to face the other occupants of the kitchen.

"So how many pups officially now, Rose?" Suga asked

"Let me see…" Rose turned to face the fridge, "It looks like we've got seven on the way, and we're still waiting to see if Makki is pregnant…"

"Wow, seven pups…" Tendou commented

"I should make a renovation to add a playroom…" Rose said still looking at the ultrasounds on the fridge

"A playroom?" Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow at Rose

"Yeah, so the pups will have a safe area to play…" Rose said finally turning back to the group

"You're so sweet!" Suga gave a big smile, "You've taken such amazing care of us Rose! Thank you!"

Rose looked at Suga wide eyed, "It's alright, you don't have to thank me!" She blushed and smiled

Daichi suddenly came running into the room and over to Suga.

"What's wrong?" Suga frowned at him

"Your mother is calling…"

Suga's blood ran cold. _What…?_ Daichi handed the phone to Suga and indeed his mother's caller ID was showing on the screen. Suga locked eyes with Daichi, "What do I do?"

"Answer it." Rose said

"But I can't tell her-"

"You're not going to tell her that you're pregnant Suga…" Rose said calmly, "She's on a business trip isn't she? She's probably just calling to check in on you…"

Suga nodded and took a deep breath before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Koushi…" _Shit she sounds mad…_

"Yes ma'am?" Suga answered politely

"Where are you?"

Suga froze, why was she asking that?

"I'm with Daichi…" Suga said it as if it was nothing to be suspicious of

"And WHERE is Daichi…?"

"We're at home…" Suga said making eye contact with his mate

"Really?" Suga's mom sounded super pissed, "Because I don't see you ANYWHERE!"

At that moment Suga felt his heart drop, his mother was home?

"I meant as in we're at Daichi's house…" Suga was starting to sweat, "When did you get home?"

Daichi looked at Suga with wide eyes. He mouthed the words (She's back?!) at his mate. Suga looked at Daichi with scared eyes and nodded.

"This morning…" His mother said, "But how long has it been since YOU'VE been home?"

"I was there just yesterday…" Suga lied

"Koushi don't LIE to me!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Suga's eyes began to fill with tears

"Koushi WHERE are you?!"

"I-I…" Suga started sobbing

The scent of distress filled the air as everyone in the room watched Suga.

"Koushi…" his mother sighed, "You're safe right?"

"Y-yes…"

"I'm sorry I blew up like that but you had me so worried!"

"I-I'm sorry…"

Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga pressing his mate's head against his chest. Suga held the phone to his ear firmly as he burrowed deeper into the warmth of his mate.

"Koushi answer me honestly, I promise I won't be mad…"

"Yes ma'am…" Koushi sniffled

"How long have you been gone from the house?"

Koushi paused, "About four months…"

"Why are you spending so much time with Daichi-kun?"

Suga looked directly into Daichi's eyes, pleading for help. He couldn't just hang up on his mother! She'd call back anyways! Daichi looked into Suga's eyes helplessly, he didn't know what to do either.

"Koushi…?" Suga's mom said

"Um…" Suga really didn't know how to respond

"Koushi, you might think you're hiding something from me but I'm your mother… I probably already know the reason you haven't been home…" She sighed

Suga froze again. _Does she REALLY know that I'm pregnant? How did she find out? Did she maybe figure it out on her own?_

"When you're ready to let me in Koushi… Please call me…"

Suga felt more tears form in his eyes and overflow hearing his heartbroken mother.

"I just want to be a part of your life. I'm way more accepting than your father, don't worry, I won't tell him…" Suga's mother sighed again, "Daichi's a good boy, make sure he takes care of you Koushi, I love you…"

And with those last few words she hung up. Suga slowly pulled the phone away from his ear and stared in disbelief.

"Koushi are you okay?" Daichi lifted Suga's chin and looked into his eyes searching for a signs of hurt

"I… don't know…" Suga looked back at his phone then locked eyes with Daichi again, "I'm not sure what just happened…"

"What did she say Suga?" Iwaizumi asked

Suga turned to explain the whole thing to everyone. When he was done, everyone stared at their feet, trying to think of what his mother meant.

"So does this mean she knows you're an omega?" Daichi asked

"Why wouldn't she know?" Tendou asked

"Well, I've hidden that from both of my parents since I presented…" Suga said, "But I guess my mother figured it out…"

"Then maybe she means that she knows you're an omega…" Iwaizumi said, "Have you been back to your house since you got pregnant?"

"No…"

"Then it wouldn't smell like the pregnant you… just you…"

"I guess that does make sense…" Suga said, "But I was so careful about hiding my scent until I came here… How did she just figure it out?"

"I don't think she JUST figured it out Koushi…" Daichi said

"Why?"

"Because if you were an alpha or even a beta, what reason would a mother have to worry THAT much over you?" Daichi explained, "You aren't scrawny, you've got muscle, so you'd be able to fight off kidnappers…"

"Mothers will ALWAYS worry…" everyone turned to Rose as she suddenly spoke up, "It doesn't matter what primary OR secondary gender their child is… They will still worry…"

Almost as if on cue everyone's hands rested on respective pregnant bellies.

"See what I mean…?" Rose giggled, "At any rate, things are alright between you and your mother now Suga, let's make some dinner and eat!"

"Yes please!" Came the call from the other two omegas standing in the kitchen entryway

"How nice of you to join us!" Rose laughed, "You missed so much!"

Akaashi and Makki looked at each other and shrugged nonchalantly and entered the kitchen to see what they could help with.

* * *

So how was it? Are you worried for our sweet SugaMama?

So everyone I have ideas and events planned along the story line but I'm running out of ideas for fillers!

Any ideas? PM me!

Thanks for the read!

See ya!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello my lovelies~

I am so sorry I'm a bit late! I was recovering from a back injury for a while and I finally went back to work last week so it was hard to find time to write and post!

Please write reviews and let me know if there's anything you'd like to see happen! (I'm running out of ideas people!)

Anyways! I don't own Haikyuu... blah blah blah...

Leggo~

* * *

\- THREE WEEKS LATER -

Rose sat in the library, as Mattsun and Makki called it, reading up on home births. Should one of her charges so choose to give birth here at the safe house she needs to be prepared. It was oddly quiet which left Rose on edge, with the way this group of charges were she knew something was going to happen soon. Almost as if on cue, Suga burst into the room.

"What's wrong?" Rose stood almost as soon as Suga opened the door

"It's Asahi…" was all Suga had to say before Rose ran out into the livingroom

Rose spotted Noya trying to help Asahi walk, Makki ran over to support the omega on the other side.

"Rose!" Noya called trying hold his omega steady

"What happened?"

"We were out at the park practicing a bit and he just collapsed!" Noya was freaking out, his stress leaking into the tone of his voice

"He's probably in heat…" Rose said trying to take Asahi off of Noya's shoulders

Suga watched in silence until he noticed something, "Makki-kun why are you trying to carry Asahi?!"

Makki looked up at Suga with a raised eyebrow, "Because he needs help!"

"But what if you're pregnant!" Suga said

"My heat was literally last week!"

The entire room froze. Rose walked over calmly and took Makki's spot in supporting Asahi before turning to the omega and saying gently, "Your heat was THREE weeks ago…"

Realization hit Makki like a semi-truck, "Then I don't think I am pregnant…" he smiled sadly

"Why not?" Suga asked, "Did you take a test?"

"No but I don't have any symptoms…"

"That doesn't mean you're not pregnant Taka…" Mattsun appeared from the hallway

"Everyone just wait a moment…" Rose said, "Let's get Asahi and Noya settled and then I'll come out and we can discuss this…"

"Rose…" Asahi called weakly

"Yes Asahi?" she answered

"My heats have never been this bad. I almost feel sick."

"It's because this is your first heat since losing your baby…" Rose explained, "Your body is trying to regain it's normalcy…"

Asahi and Noya both visibly wilted at the mention of their lost pup.

"It's okay…" Rose patted Asahi's shoulder, "You need time to grieve…"

"Thanks…" Noya said sadly

Rose and Noya got to Asahi's room when suddenly Noya remembered something, "YACHI-SAN!"

Rose quirked an eyebrow at the small alpha, "Who is Yachi-san?"

"Is Yachi okay?" Suga asked Noya

"No, Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san were with us at the park, but Kiyoko thinks Yachi went into heat too!"

"Where are they?" Rose's voice suddenly laced with protectiveness

"They should still be right outside the house…" Noya said

"Alright, take care of your omega…" Rose said, "I'll get them…"

Noya disappeared with Asahi into the room as Suga waddled out behind Rose who practically bolted outside.

"Kiyoko-san! Yachi-san!" Suga called as Rose stood deathly still with her nose raised to the air

"We're here…" Kiyoko whispered from a bush nearby

"Are either of you hurt?" Rose asked approaching the bush

"No… but Hitoka-chan…"

"Is Yachi-san your mate?" Rose asked

Suga looked at them waiting for an answer, the whole team had suspicions but they were always brushed off by their elusive managers. Kiyoko locked eyes with Rose and nodded.

"Is she in heat?" Rose asked extending her palm up to the alpha girl

"Yes… I'm afraid Azumane-san's heat triggered Hitoka-chan's…" Kiyoko reached her hand out and placed it palm up in Rose's hand signifying trust

"Let's get you two in the house…" Rose said, "Can you carry her on your own?"

Kiyoko nodded and picked up her mate. Rose gestured for Suga to return inside the house, she was not leaving a nearly five month pregnant omega out in the open. After Suga waddled into the house, Kiyoko was lead to an empty room for her and Yachi to use. Rose explained the use of the room and all the features quickly and allowed the mates some privacy before walking back out towards the living room.

"Now…" Rose sighed, "Makki…"

"Yes…?"

"I never gave you a test to take because I assumed you already knew…" Rose smiled, "But it looks like you forgot about it…"

"Yeah…" Makki blushed, "Do you really think I could be?"

"I think you definitely ARE…" Rose smiled

"How can you tell?" Suga asked

"While his scent is EXTREMELY weak, I can still smell the baby…" Rose smiled, "Mattsun, why don't you smell him up close…"

Makki leaned his head away from his alpha, barring his neck. The alpha wasted no time in tucking his face into his mate's exposed neck and inhaling deeply.

"Can you smell it babe?" Makki asked

"I…" Mattsun paused, "I think so…"

Makki felt his chest fill with pride.

"I'll bring you a test so you can take it…" Rose smiled, "Just to be sure…"

"Thanks Rose!" Makki smiled

Rose walked away down the hall.

"Congratulations!" Suga beamed

"We don't know for sure yet…" Makki blushed

"Rose's nose is never wrong! She knew I was pregnant by my scent before Daichi and I could even figure it out!" Suga smiled

"Is Makki-san pregnant?" Akaashi appeared from the hallway rubbing his stomach

"We aren't sure yet, Rose went to get a test for him to take…" Suga was practically buzzing

"Congratulations…" Akaashi smiled as Makki blushed hiding his face in his alpha's chest

Akaashi made his way into the living room and sat down next to Suga.

"How are you feeling Akaashi?" Suga asked

"Bloated…" Akaashi pouted

"How's your morning sickness?"

"It comes and goes…" Akaashi said plainly, "I heard Iwaizumi's was really bad today…"

"Really?" Suga asked, "By the time I was about as far along as he is I wasn't experiencing it anymore…"

"Well, everyone experiences something different…" Akaashi said

Iwaizumi emerged from his room with Oikawa holding his hand gently and a supporting hand on his back. Iwaizumi looked green. That couldn't be good.

"Are you alright?" Makki asked

"I'm gonna take Iwa-chan to the hospital…" Oikawa said

Iwaizumi was attempting to take deep breaths squeezing Oikawa's hand in one of his own and his other hand resting on his baby bump protectively.

"Why?" Akaashi asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I think he has food poisoning…" Oikawa said keeping his gaze focused on his mate

Rose came back with a box in her hand, "Here you are, Makki!"

Makki took the box from Rose but looked over at Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Rose also noticed the two heading towards the door.

"Hospital?" Rose asked

"Yeah…" Oikawa responded

Without anymore words Rose helped them get out to the car, she stood at the doorway and looked at Suga, "If anything happens here, call me…" with that she was gone.

"I hope he's okay…" Makki said

"Me too…" Suga commented

"I hate to be the selfish one here…" Mattsun said, "But I want to know if I successfully put a baby in my mate… Go take the test already!"

Makki smiled and skipped off to the bathroom.

"It's cute that you two are so excited…" Suga smiled

"We actually talked about having pups for over a year now…" Mattsun said

"Really?"

"Yeah, we decided that we still wanted pups now just as much as we wanted them when we bonded…" Mattsun explained, "We figured, that since we're graduating anyways, why not try for one now. Make our last year really memorable…"

"That's sweet…" Akaashi smiled

Makki came skipping back into the living room with a huge smile plastered to his face. He stood in front of his alpha.

"Well…?" Mattsun asked placing his hands on Makki's flat stomach

"We're gonna be parents!" Makki beamed

"We did it!" Mattsun grabbed Makki in a tender embrace

"Congratulations…" Called Tendou and Ushijima as they emerged from their room.

"Thanks…" the couple smiled back

"So how many is that now?" Tendou asked

"I think that's…eight…" Suga said trying to recount

"Our make-shift pack is getting bigger and bigger…" Tendou smiled, "So who's next?"

The room froze. It could be one of two people. Asahi or Yachi. Yachi was way too young and Asahi was still getting over the last one. Suga prayed that maybe whatever momentum had built up could maybe skip this month, maybe no one would get pregnant this time.

"I'm hoping that no one is next… but we'll just have to wait and see…" Suga said staring in the direction of Asahi's room.

"Koushi!" Daichi burst out of the room he shared with Suga

"What is it Dai?" Suga asked from his spot on the couch

When Daichi's eyes landed on Suga, everyone could see how he visibly relaxed.

"You worry way too much Sawamura Daichi…" Suga scolded playfully

With a little bit of a struggle Suga got off the couch and waddled over to his mate. Being that he was almost five months pregnant, the belly was starting to get in the way. Suga didn't even realized that it's slowly becoming more and more comfortable to waddle around wherever he went. Daichi smiled at the sight as his mate made his way over to him.

"Can you stop disappearing like that?" Daichi smiled and pressed a kiss to Suga's temple

Suga entered the room and Daichi closed the door behind them. Daichi watched as his mate made his way over to sit on the bed, back resting against the headboard.

"What?" Suga asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful…" Daichi smiled lovingly at the pregnant omega

"Oh stop it you…" Suga blushed and smiled back, "I'm fat now, I can't be THAT beautiful…"

"Kou…" Daichi walked over and sat by Suga's legs, "You're not fat… and even if you were you'd still be just as beautiful as the moment I laid eyes on you…"

"Oh wow…" Suga started laughing, "You're so cheesy!"

"I'm here pouring my heart out to you, and you laugh!" Daichi feigning hurt

"You're such a dork…" Suga laughed

Daichi quirked a smile and reached his hand out to grab Suga's, "I really love you, you know…"

"I love you too…" Suga smiled and squeezed his hand back

"How's baby today?" Daichi asked eyeing his mate's swollen belly

"The baby is sleeping right now…" Suga smiled and smoothed a hand over his stomach

"When can we find out what we're having?" Daichi smiled tenderly, not taking his eyes away from the bump

"Next weekend…" Suga smiled, "I'm almost at the 20 week mark already!"

"I can't wait…" Daichi smiled

"We're halfway there Daichi…" Suga smiled at his mate

Daichi opened his mouth to say something when Suga made a small gasp. Suga's eyes were wide and jaw hanging open as he stared through Daichi.

"What's wrong?" Daichi watched as Suga's eyes drifted down to his stomach and gingerly placed a hand on it

"The baby…" Suga's voice barely a whisper

"Koushi? Is something wrong with the baby?" Daichi was getting worried

Suga didn't say anything. He reached for Daichi's hand and brought it over to his stomach. Daichi rested his hand over the same spot that Suga's hand had been just seconds ago. Daichi concentrated on the spot his hand was covering trying to see what Suga was making a big fuss over. He was about to ask again when he felt it.

Tap. Tap.

Daichi's eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened impossibly. _What was that…?_

"Did you feel that Dai?" Suga asked excitedly

Daichi was lost for words. He nodded in response not taking his eyes off that spot, "Was that…?"

"The baby is kicking!" Suga smiled brightly

Daichi's eyes shot up to lock his gaze with his mate's. Suga noticed that the alpha's eyebrows were furrowed.

"What's wrong Daichi…?" Suga cupped his mate's cheek and looked deeply in his eyes

Daichi's eyes filled with tears that overflowed quickly and fell down his cheeks. He looked back down at the spot where his hand was resting on Suga's pregnant tummy, "I can finally feel him…" Daichi smiled through sobs

Suga smiled at his lovable mate. _He's going to be such a good dad…_

"Is he kicking somewhere else?" Daichi asked placing both hands on Suga's stomach

"Lower Daichi…" Suga guided his mate's hands to feel where their baby was assaulting Suga's insides.

Daichi watched with teary eyes full of wonder and amazement, "He's kicking a lot huh Koushi?"

"Yeah, the _baby_ 's been pretty active recently…"

"You still don't think it's a boy?" Daichi chuckled

"I'm holding out for my little princess…" Suga smiled

"I wouldn't mind having a girl…" Daichi smiled tenderly, nuzzling suga's baby bump, "Because she'd be daddy's girl…"

"No!" Suga batted Daichi with a nearby pillow, "She'd be mommy's girl!"

Daichi laughed and snatched the pillow away from Suga, the alpha paused and smiled down at his mate lovingly.

"What…?" Suga smiled bashfully, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful…"

"Okay, enough with your cheese fest!" Suga hit Daichi's shoulder playfully

"I mean it you know…" Daichi frowned

"I know…" Suga smiled, "I really appreciate it, you make me feel really loved…"

Suga leaned over and placed a small peck on Daichi's cheek. The alpha turned his head and locked lips with his mate. Suga wasted no time in situating himself in Daichi's lap with the baby bump pressing lightly against Daichi's well toned abdomen. Daichi sighed as Suga carded his fingers through his short black hair.

Bzzzt. Bzzzt.

"Who's ruining our family moment?" Daichi asked upon hearing Suga's phone buzz

"I don't know, hand me my phone…"

Daichi reached over and picked up the phone and handed it over to it's owner. Suga unlocked his phone and opened the new text he received. Daichi watched Suga's face anxiously, waiting to see if the news he got was good or bad. Suga just about sprung up off of his mate's lap.

"DAICHI!" Suga squealed

"What? What's wrong?" Daichi was beginning to panic

"Oh nothing you silly paranoid alpha…" Suga giggled, "Takeda Sensei and Coach Ukai are having a boy!"

Daichi sighed in relief, "Well that's good…"

"Sensei said that the baby was being difficult up until now so the doctor could never tell…" Suga smiled excitedly at his phone, "He also said that Tomoe is upset at him for not having a sister inside his tummy! That's adorable!"

"Well at least our _son_ will have another _boy_ around his age to play with…" Daichi smirked at Suga

"Just you wait Sawamura Daichi…" Suga narrowed his eyes at the alpha, "You wait until Dr. Yoshio tells us that we're having a girl next week…"

"We're gonna have a boy Koushi, I'm telling you…"

Suga shook his head and rolled his eyes, all with a smile before looking down and placing a hand over his bump, "You're daddy is nuts, I hope you aren't nuts like him…"

"Mommy's just mad because daddy is right for once…" Daichi laughed placing his hands on Suga's tummy too, "I have strong dad senses…"

"My maternal instincts trump your 'dad senses' _DADchi_ …" Suga laughed

"And you say I'M the cheesy one…" Daichi chuckled kissing Suga's cheek sweetly

Ding.

"Hey you two in there, I'm back… Can you come out here please? There's something the house must discuss…" Rose said through the intercom

Suga waddled over to the button and pressed it saying, "Sure, we'll be out in a minute…"

Daichi got off the bed and walked over to Suga, "It sounds serious, you think everyone is okay?"

"I have no idea…" Suga turned to his mate and wrapped his arms around Daichi

Daichi took a moment to embrace Suga knowing that anytime something bad happens to someone Suga knows, he blames it on himself. Daichi had to reassure his mate that whatever happened it wasn't his fault.

"Don't worry Kou, I'm sure it's nothing bad…"

"Thanks Daichi…" Suga pulled away from the embrace and smiled up at Daichi

Daichi released Suga and opened the door, allowing his pregnant mate to waddle out of their room where they were greeted by a very concerned looking Rose and a rather dead looking Oikawa.

"What happened?" Daichi asked as he settled next to Suga on the couch

"Now that everyone's here I can say what's happened…" Rose looked around at everyone, "Iwaizumi has to stay in the hospital for a little while…"

"What?! Why?!" Makki gasped

"The doctor's aren't sure how but someone poisoned him with a slow-acting bacteria…" Rose explained, "It's easily curable but if he had waited any longer the damage would have been irreversible."

"How did that happen?!" Mattsun asked

"I'm looking into it but until then I want my omegas to be with someone CONSTANTLY…" Rose said, "So when you all go back to school next month, alphas, please walk your mates to their classrooms and then pick them up after…"

All the alphas except Oikawa glanced over at their omegas and then nodded at Rose.

"Daichi and Suga, please watch over whoever is next... " Rose said looking at the direction of the two currently occupied rooms, "Seeing as both are from Karasuno…"

Daichi nodded but Suga immediately froze, "Do you really think either of them will get pregnant? It's possible they won't right?"

"It's possible…" Rose paused before looking back at Suga, "But I… honestly don't think that's gonna happen…" _I've got my money on one omega in particular but I can't tell them that…_

The room was heavy with silence, no one was moving or looking at each other. Rose looked around at her charges, counting heads. _Oh my god, I've got seven charges already… I hope I won't need to ask for more slots to house more charges…_

* * *

How was it? I'm so sorry that there is so much angst with IwaOi...

Again, please let me know if there's something you'd like to see happen! I am slowly running out of ideas and I'm calling for backup!

Thanks so much to those who left me reviews! I have more motivation to write now thanks to you... two...

Damn I'm so lame! XD

Thanks for the read!

See ya!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello my lovelies~

I am here to bless you with another chapter!

I've got a convention coming up so I won't be updating until Monday at the earliest.

Well... With that said... please enjoy this chapter!

Don't own Haikyuu... warnings... all that...

Leggo~

* * *

\- THE NEXT WEEKEND -

"How are you feeling Iwaizumi?" Suga asked

"I'm regaining some strength finally..." Iwaizumi clenched his fist and released to show he was no longer feeling as weak

"Well, I'm glad!" Suga smiled, "And thanks to Rose's new rule our alphas have to come with us to our appointments!"

"Am I the only one NOT enjoying that?" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes

"Iwa-chan! So mean!" Oikawa whined from behind the omegas

Suga and Iwaizumi shared a laugh. Daichi was walking behind as well, to give the omegas some space, pregnant omegas are crazy if you intrude on their "motherly-bonding."

"So you're going to find out what you're having today right?" Iwaizumi asked

"Yup!" Suga smiled, "We've got a bet going…"

"What do you want Suga?"

"I want a girl, but as long as the baby is healthy it really doesn't matter…" Suga smiled, "I'll still love him as much if it's a boy…"

"Which it is…" Daichi commented

"Well we know what Sawamura wants…" Iwaizumi laughed, "I'm sure you'd love your daughter just as much right Sawamura?"

"Of course!" Daichi said shocked, "But I just KNOW it's a boy…"

"We shall see…" Suga smiled slyly

"Iwa-chan, when are we going to find out what our little Bean it?" Oikawa asked

"Next month, but I don't want to find out…"

"What?!" all three responded

"I want it to be a surprise…" Iwaizumi smiled down sweetly as he smoothed a hand over his bump

"But _I_ want to know!" Oikawa complained

"Then YOU find out…" Iwaizumi snapped his head towards his alpha, "But don't tell me!"

"Really Iwa-chan?" Oikawa's eyes were shining excitedly, "You'll let me find out?"

"Yeah but don't let me find out okay? I really want it to be a surprise…"

"Okay~" Oikawa's mood brightened

The four entered the clinic and checked in, just as they were about to sit a nurse came out and called, "Azumane?"

All four heads snapped towards the nurse as they saw Karasuno's Ace walk towards her. Suga's eyes widened. _Don't tell me…_ Rose walked into the room with Asahi but before she locked eyes with Suga.

"Sugawara?"

Suga didn't even hear the nurse calling for him, he could only stare in the direction where Asahi headed.

"Koushi?" Daichi said rubbing Suga's shoulders comfortingly, "They're calling you…"

"Oh, here!" Suga stood with some help from Daichi and waddled towards the nurse.

"How are you feeling today?" The nurse asked

"I'm alright, it's beginning to get a little uncomfortable…" Suga smiled

"Well you have 4 more months and then you'll have little one in your arms…" the nurse replied happily

"I know! I'm so excited!" Suga smiled

The nurse left and Daichi made eye contact with his mate, "Are you okay Koushi?"

"I'm worried about Asahi…"

"I know…" Daichi frowned at his feet

"What if he is pregnant again?" Suga asked, "Do you think they can handle it?"

"I think they can… it might even be good for them…" Daichi said, "They can recover from losing the first one…"

"But Daichi…" Suga sighed, "They still need time to mourn…"

"I think they'll be alright if Asahi IS pregnant…"

"Why?" Suga asked

"I think that if they were given more time to grieve then it may have torn their relationship apart…" Daichi said thoughtfully

"I guess so…"

Knock Knock.

"Hi there Sugawara-san! How are you feeling today?" Dr. Yoshio entered the room

"I'm good! I can't wait to see the baby!"

"We're checking baby's gender today correct?" The doctor smiled

"Yes please!" Suga smiled back

"This is your alpha?" Dr. Yoshio smiled at Daichi, "I am Dr. Yoshio, thank you for trusting your mate to my care…"

"Thank you for taking care of him…" Daichi smiled back

"Alright now let's get a look at baby shall we?"

Suga smiled and pulled his shirt up. Daichi watched in wonder as the doctor spread the gel around Suga's lower abdomen with the sensor.

"There's baby…" Dr. Yoshio smiled, "Now let's hope baby isn't being shy…"

Suga smiled at the familiar image on screen, it looked more like a baby now.

"Baby is growing healthy, I'd say about the size of a banana…" the doctor smiled, "Now let's check what baby's got between the legs…"

Suga smiled at Daichi and squeezed his hand.

"Whoa! Baby is definitely not shy…" Dr. Yoshio laughed, "Congratulations! It's a boy!"

Suga's jaw dropped, "A boy?"

"Yes, here is the male genitalia…" Dr. Yoshio pointed at an area on the screen, "If it was a girl then it wouldn't be pointed like this, it'd be rounded…"

"We're having a boy!" Daichi smiled, "I knew it was a boy…"

"Okay okay, you were right…" Suga smiled, "but he is healthy right doctor?"

"Yes he is, slightly bigger than average but nothing to worry about…" Dr. Yoshio smiled

"That's good…" Suga smiled

When the doctor was done with the scan he got Suga his pictures and bid the couple farewell. Suga cleaned himself up and walked out to see Iwaizumi and Oikawa sitting in the waiting room.

"Were you called in yet?" Suga asked

"Yeah, we got out early…" Iwaizumi explained, "So what are you having?"

Daichi smiled knowingly at Iwaizumi.

"Sawamura looks happy, is it a boy?"

"Yeah…" Suga smiled, "I was so sure that it was a girl too…"

"Is he healthy?" Iwaizumi asked

"Yup, everything is all good! He's just bigger than normal…" Suga sighed, "I have a feeling that he's gonna be trouble…"

"He's Sawamura's baby, not Oikawa's…" Iwaizumi smiled, "He probably won't be much trouble…"

"What's that supposed to mean Iwa-chan?!" Oikawa whined

"It means you're troublesome…" Iwaizumi deadpanned, "Anyways, congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Suga and Daichi smiled at Iwaizumi

"I can't wait until we find out what Bean is…" Oikawa complained

"Do you ever stop whining?" Iwaizumi frowned at his mate

"How long have you known him?" Suga asked, "don't you already know that answer?"

"Yeah and it's no!" Iwaizumi laughed

"So mean Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined again and wrapped his arms around the omega's waist

"Are we waiting here for something?" Daichi asked

"Nope, let's go home…" Iwaizumi said

The four made it home and walked in the front door to quite a shock. Noya and Asahi we in an intense lip lock, but that wasn't the shocking part. Noya was CARRYING Asahi, the omega's legs were wrapped around his alpha's hips with Asahi's arms looped around his neck. Asahi was blushing terribly and Noya's legs were beginning to shake.

"Yuu! Put me down!" Asahi blushed when they broke apart

"No! I have to be able to carry you!" Noya said determinedly

"Why?!" Asahi blushed even harder

"Because what happens if later when you go into labor and you can't walk huh?" Noya said, "I need to be able to carry you…"

"Yuu!" Asahi hid his face in Noya's shoulder

"Labor?" Suga asked

Asahi jerked his head up and locked eyes with Suga.

"Asahi are you pregnant?" Daichi asked

Asahi hid his face in Noya's shoulder. Noya locked eyes with Daichi, "We tried to be careful, but Asahi got pregnant anyways…"

"I'm so sorry Asahi!" Suga waddled over to them as fast as he could

"Yuu, put me down already!" Asahi whimpered

Noya huffed and let Asahi's legs drop to the ground. Asahi turned towards Suga but couldn't make eye contact, "Half of me wishes that I didn't get pregnant this time, but the other half is excited that I am having a baby…"

Suga wrapped his arms around Asahi, "We're all here to support you and Noya! You don't have to do everything by yourself this time!"

Asahi's eyes watered as he returned his friend's hug, "Thank you…" he whispered

"What happened to Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san?" Daichi asked

"Oh they left about an hour ago…" Rose said, "They were more careful than another couple I know of…"

Noya and Asahi blushed.

"Oh yeah!" Suga pulled away from the hug and smiled, "Congratulations!"

"Congrats!" others had appeared from the hallway

"Th-thanks…" Asahi buried his face in his hands and Noya looped his arms around his new mate's waist

"So where's my pictures?" Rose turned to Iwaizumi and Suga

"Oh, here you go…" Iwaizumi brought his ultrasounds over and Rose put it up

"Baby Oikawa, 16 weeks…" Rose smiled, "And Suga?"

"Here…" he smiled at Rose

"Thank…...you?" Rose eyed the picture carefully, "It's a boy?!"

"Yes, he's a boy…" Suga blushed but smiled anyways

Rose put the ultrasound up and wrote "Baby Sawamura, 20 weeks (Boy)"

"I bet Daichi is happy…" Rose smiled over at the alpha

"You have no idea…" Suga giggled, "He won our bet…"

Daichi nodded and smiled proudly.

"And what was the bet?" Akaashi asked

"If he was right and it was a boy, he could name the baby, but if I was right, I'd name the baby…" Suga explained

"Have you decided on a name yet Daichi?" Asahi asked

"Not yet…" Daichi said, "I wanted to make sure he was a boy before I decided on a name…"

"He'll probably decide on a name by my next appointment…" Suga smiled

"We've got Akaashi and Tendou's appointments tomorrow… and then my fridge will be up to date!" Rose smiled at the refrigerator, "That's about 9 total… but if Makki and Asahi have more than one then we're looking at 10 or more pups running around!"

"When will it stop!?" Makki gasped comically

Akaashi promptly rolled his eyes and disappeared down the hallway again.

"Well, good luck going back to school after this weekend everyone!" Rose smiled, "Study hard!"

Everyone groaned, they did not want to be reminded that in a mere two days they would return to the hell that is called school.

\- THE NEXT MORNING -

Bokuto was woken up by a slender arm wrapping around his waist and a face pressed in between his shoulder blades. He looked over his shoulder and saw a mess of curly black hair poking up into what little view he had. Akaashi snuggled closer to his mate in his sleep and Bokuto loved every minute of it. Then he felt it. A small yet firm roundness pressed into his lower back. Bokuto smiled at the feeling of Akaashi's stomach. He attempted to turn but as his weight shifted Akaashi stirred slightly. Untangling his limbs from his alpha he rolled over and woke up. Bokuto rolled over and watched lovingly as Akaashi struggled around his growing midsection to sit up.

"Do you need some help?" Bokuto chuckled and pushed Akaashi's back lightly to help him get up

Akaashi huffed in slight annoyance, "I could have done it…"

"I know…" Bokuto sits up and pecks his mate's cheek quickly, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm okay…" Akaashi said standing slowly, "On second thought…"

Akaashi walked as quickly into the bathroom and emptied his stomach into the toilet.

"Your morning sickness is still this bad?" Bokuto asked rubbing Akaashi's back slowly

"It's actually not bad, this is the first time in about a week..." Akaashi gagged while fighting it back down

"Let it out Keiji… You'll feel better…" Bokuto sighed

"I don't like throwing up…" Akaashi dry heaved once more before deciding he was done

"I don't think anyone LIKES throwing up…" Bokuto laughed grabbing a glass they had by the sink and filling it with water before handing it back to his mate.

"Shut up…" Akaashi rolled his eyes

Bokuto handed the water to Akaashi who drank it desperately.

"Well, let's get ready for your appointment…" Bokuto smiled, "I can't wait to see our twins…"

"You see them in the ultrasounds I bring back…" Akaashi sighed standing to his feet

"Yeah but I want to see them for myself!" Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi's middle and rested his hands on the baby bump, "When will they start moving around?"

"They already are moving…" Akaashi said

"Really?!" Bokuto exclaimed, "Why can't I feel them?"

"Because they're just moving around a little, they aren't strong enough for you to feel them yet…" Akaashi interlaced his fingers with his alpha's over his stomach, "They're still pretty small, they need to grow a little more before you can feel them…"

"Aww…" Bokuto complained as he let his mate go

Bokuto and Akaashi exited the room and found Tendou and Ushijima sitting in the living room waiting for them. Rose had convinced everyone that there was safety in numbers so she scheduled all doctor's appointments two at a time. Suga and Iwaizumi, and now it's Tendou and Akaashi. And now with Rose's new rule, their alphas were to accompany them to their appointments.

"Are we all ready to go?" Tendou asked

"Yeah…" Akaashi nodded and they headed out the door

The couples got to the clinic no problem, checked in and seated no problem, and they were even seen by the doctor… NO PROBLEM. The problem came when Dr. Yoshio attempted to perform the ultrasound on Akaashi. Bokuto squeezed his mate's hand and growled at the doctor.

"Koutarou!" Akaashi scolded, "Why are you acting like this?!"

"It is alright Akaashi-san, many alphas get like this…" Dr. Yoshio sighed, "However, if your mate does not calm down we will need to have him wait outside…"

"Give me just a minute…" Akaashi said before turning to Bokuto, "Koutarou, he has to touch me in order to check on the twins!"

Bokuto looked into his mate's eyes, but to Akaashi it felt like he was being looked THROUGH.

"Koutarou, don't you want to make sure they're okay?"

Bokuto nodded and squeezed Akaashi's hand.

"Then you need to calm down…" Akaashi said

Bokuto relaxed a bit but held Akaashi's hand tightly. Dr. Yoshio proceeded with the scan upon seeing that the alpha had calmed down. Bokuto didn't take his eyes off of Akaashi's stomach the entire time. He even tightened his grip when he saw how hard the doctor had to press on the bump. By the time Akaashi got his pictures Bokuto was tense and stressed out.

"Wow you look like shit…" Tendou commented towards Bokuto

"I didn't think he'd be so protective…" Akaashi said as Bokuto promptly wrapped his arms around his mate and buried his face in his scent glands

"What happened?" Ushijima asked

"He wouldn't even let the doctor touch me!" Akaashi sighed exasperated

"Wow!" Tendou laughed, "That is one SERIOUSLY protective alpha!"

"What am I going to do with you?" Akaashi sighed

The four headed back and were greeted with quite the surprise. No one was home.

"Rose?" Akaashi called

"Anyone home?" Tendou also called

"Where could they have gone?" Ushijima asked

Bokuto walked over to the kitchen island and saw a note that Rose left.

"Bokuto, Akaashi, Ushijima, Tendou,

To enjoy the last day of your summer break Suga suggested a picnic tomorrow.

We all went to the store to go shopping for food and other supplies.

Please wait at the safe house, we should be back soon.

Rose."

"They went out, they'll be back soon…" Bokuto said showing the note to the other three in the living room

"Sooner than you all realize!" Rose called from the door frame, "Could I get Ushijima and Bokuto to help me carry the bags in? We can't have Asahi and Makki carrying them. They keep trying to…"

The alphas headed out the door as Rose entered the house, "How was your appointments?"

"Koutarou kept growling at the doctor…" Akaashi sighed

"Typical…" Rose laughed, "The twins are okay?"

"Yeah they're fine…" Akaashi presented Rose with his sonograms, "He said that he think's they're fraternal because one twin is looking a little unusually bigger than the other…"

"Well, that's not uncommon!" Rose smiled, "12 weeks right?"

Akaashi nodded.

"Tendou, how are your three?" Rose asked

Tendou gave her his sonograms and smiled, "All three are healthy, Doc said that she thinks they'll be tall because of me and Wakatoshi's ridiculous height…"

"Well I wouldn't be surprised! You're all like giants to me!" Rose laughed, "And you are only at 8 weeks right?"

"Yes I am…" Tendou rubbed his small baby bump carefully

"You are the same size as Akaashi and Iwaizumi!" Rose laughed, "Just goes to show the difference one baby makes…"

"Well I'm glad that all the babies are healthy…" Tendou smiled gently down at his stomach

"How much did you buy?!" Came Bokuto's voice from outside

"A lot…" Rose laughed, "I had to have the alphas walk home so I could fit the omega's and the groceries in the van!"

"Oh…" Akaashi said, "That's why you needed Koutarou and Ushijima-san…"

"Yeah, we've got 6 pregnant omegas and I'm not letting any of them carry anything…" Rose smiled

Asahi then came in carrying a bag that looked to have chips in it.

"I hope there isn't anything heavy in there Asahi…" Rose said threateningly

"N-no there isn't!" Asahi squeaked

"Let me see that!" Noya came running into the house

The small alpha ripped the bag out of his omega's hands and instantly felt the bag was heavier than it looked. Noya looked in the bag and found a bunch of raw meat intended for the grill tomorrow, covered by chips.

"Asahi!" Noya scolded, "Go sit down and don't do anything!"

"O-okay…" Asahi walked over to the couch and plopped down on it

Rose chuckled and looked over the omega who sat blushing at the show of concern from his alpha. Looking outside Rose could see Mattsun pressing a quick kiss to Makki's temple before gesturing for him to come into the house.

"They finally got here…" Makki laughed, "Issei said that Noya had sprinted ahead of them…"

"He knows his omega well enough…" Rose smiled at Asahi who was being scolded again on the dangers of carrying heavy objects while in the early stages of pregnancy. Courtesy of Suga.

"Well, everyone!" Rose called after Daichi had brought in the last bag of groceries

"What's up Rose?" Makki asked as everyone gathered in the kitchen

"Go ahead and text all your team mates and tell them about tomorrow!" Rose smiled, "It wouldn't be as fun without the rest of your friends right?"

Everyone looked excitedly at each other and then nodded excitedly back at Rose. _Tomorrow is gonna be fun…_

* * *

How was that?! The DaiSuga ship will have a son born to them!

(They already have a SUN but Suga did not give birth to Hinata so it doesn't count anyways!)

I thank everyone for reading! I greatly appreciate it! I'll see you all after I come back from my mini vacation and convention.

Thanks for reading, you amazing people!

See ya~


	17. Chapter 17

Hello my lovelies~

I am so sorry for updating kind of late! I was super busy with the anime convention this weekend! I didn't have time to write much, but here it is! The next chapter!

Same warnings apply! And I don't own Haikyuu!

ALSO! A big happy birthday to faithful reader Animallover66666! I hope your birthday was wonderful! And thank you for your wonderful reviews and input for this story!

And with that being said...

Leggo~

* * *

\- THE NEXT MORNING -

"Daichi!" Suga called from the kitchen

"Koushi, for the last time!" Daichi poked his head into the house from the sliding doors leading to the back yard, "I am NOT going to call Coach and Sensei!"

"But I feel like they should be invited!" Suga whined

"It might be awkward for everyone else who doesn't attend Karasuno…" Daichi sighed

Suga pouted before turning back to the meals.

"Koushi come on!" Daichi groaned, "Don't be mad!"

Daichi entered the house and tried to wrap his arms around Suga's waist and rest his hands on Suga's tummy, but the omega shrugged him off

"I'm not mad…" Suga didn't turn to look at his mate

 _I am the alpha, what I said stands… He'll get over it later…_ Daichi turned from his mate and went back out to the other alphas setting up

"Who does he think he is?!" Suga grumbled under his breath as he cut more tomatoes

"Your alpha…" Akaashi commented quietly

"But that doesn't mean he has to be like that…" Suga sighed

"I'm sure he means well…" Akaashi sighed next to Suga assembling layers of the paninis they were making for their picnic

"Hey don't be so down!" Tendou came over grabbed a spatula from a drawer next to Akaashi, "We're supposed to be having fun today!"

"Yeah…" Suga's hands stopped moving as he looked sadly at the cutting board, "Excuse me…" placing the knife on the cutting board, he kept his head down to hide his face as he retreated to his room

"Tendou you'd better go call Daichi-san…" Akaashi said wiping his hands off on his apron and headed towards Suga's room

Tendou strutted over to the open sliding doors and shouted, "Yoohoo! Oh, Mr. Alpha Crow~!"

Ushijima visibly stiffened at the omega's call. _Why is my mate calling another alpha? Why isn't he calling me?_ Ushijima looked over at Tendou with a questioning gaze.

"What is it Tendou?" Daichi asked standing a respectful ways away from the omega

"You're poor mate seems to be upset and ran away into his room…" he explained

"Koushi…?" Daichi said when Tendou nodded

"You should probably go see him…"

That was all it took for Daichi to drop everything and bolt inside the house. He ran over towards his shared room with Suga and saw Akaashi standing outside the door.

"Is he in there?" Daichi asked frantically

"Yes he is…" Akaashi nodded, "But he won't respond to me and he won't let me in…"

Suddenly Yamaguchi and Ennoshita burst through the front door.

"Where's Suga?!" Ennoshita yelled

Rose popped her head out from the kitchen with wide eyes, "He's in his room…"

Ennoshita and Yamaguchi nodded to each other before walking towards one of the hallways.

"Daichi!" Ennoshita shouted upon seeing the alpha standing outside of one door, "What did you do to our poor head omega?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Daichi said defensively

"Then why did he call for us?!" Ennoshita was vicious today

"What do you mean…?" Daichi was severely confused

"He sent all of our team's omegas a text saying that he needed us…" Yamaguchi explained

Daichi stood shocked. _What's wrong with Koushi? Is he okay? Is he mad at me?_ Hinata came running in along with Kinoshita.

"Is Suga-san okay?!" Hinata was buzzing with frantic energy

Daichi pressed the button on the intercom, "Koushi are you okay?"

… no response

"Suga!" Ennoshita called through the intercom

After another minute the door's lock clicked open. Asahi appeared as the just arrived Karasuno omegas entered the room. After Asahi disappeared into the room as well Daichi heard the lock click back into place. _What's going on…?_ Inside the room Suga was found curled up in thick blankets.

"Suga-san? Are you okay?" Hinata whimpered

The lump of omega under the sheet curled tighter into himself.

Asahi sat on the bed and rubbed Suga's back comfortingly, "What's wrong?"

"Daichi…" Suga whimpered

"What did he do?" Ennoshita said threateningly

"All I wanted was to invite Sensei and Coach! And… and…" Suga sniffled, "And the way he scolded me…"

"Daichi… scolded you…?" Asahi asked softly, honestly kind of shocked

Suga nodded, "I know I'm being a little ridiculous… but I wanted Sensei here so I could talk to him…"

"What did you want to talk to Sensei about?" Yamaguchi asked

"Well… out of all six pregnant omegas, I'm the farthest along…" Suga said finally sitting up

"Okay…?" Hinata said carefully

"But Sensei is farther than me, so I wanted to ask for advice…" Suga said

"Why? What's wrong?" Kinoshita asked

"I…" Suga sniffled, "I'm scared… because…"

Everyone in the room watched as Suga hung his head and started crying, "I haven't felt the baby move in a few days…"

Asahi's eyes widened, "When exactly was the last time he kicked?"

"Two days ago… the day I had my appointment…" Suga cried harder, "What if something's wrong with him?!"

Suga's breaths came out as pants, he was hyperventilating.

"Suga…" Asahi said calmly, placing his hand on Suga's bump carefully, "Breathe… you need to breathe…"

Suga made eye contact with Asahi and took deep shaky breaths with the other omega coaching him through it.

"Suga… did you feel any pain that day? Any at all?"

"No… everything was fine, I just assumed that he was sleeping majority of the time…" Suga sniffled

"Then he's probably okay…" Asahi said calmly, "But maybe you should ask Rose, she has kids of her own… maybe she'd be able to offer some insight…"

Suga just nodded still taking in shaky breaths.

"Most importantly…" Kinoshita said, "You need to tell Daichi…"

"Why?!" Suga started freaking out again, "No! Alpha will be mad at me! Because I'm not a good omega! Our pup isn't safe!"

Kinoshita turned to the others, "Daichi will know how to calm him down…"

Everyone looked around the room then back at Suga and nodded. Asahi left the room and looked down at Daichi sitting next to the door with his head in his hands.

"Daichi?" Asahi said softly

"Is he okay? Is he mad at me?" Daichi was frantic

"Suga just wanted to talk to someone who's been pregnant before because he thinks something may be wrong with the baby…" Asahi said slowly

Daichi's face dropped from his saddened expression to that of shock and pure terror, "What…?"

"Suga said he hasn't felt the baby move for a few days…" Asahi explained, "Suga is scared and freaking out, you need to go in there and comfort him…"

Daichi nodded and walked into the room. When the smell of concerned alpha wafted into the room, all omegas except Suga looked in his direction before quietly leaving the mates alone.

"Koushi…" Daichi carefully sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around his mate

"Daichi…" Suga locked eyes with the alpha and felt his eyes fill with tears, "I'm sorry… I was scared… I didn't want you to be mad because he's… not…"

Suga started crying again. Daichi tightened his embrace and let Suga cry onto his chest.

"Koushi… if you thought something was wrong with our pup you should have told me…" Daichi whispered

"I know… I-I'm s-sorry Daichi…" Suga cried harder

"Koushi…?" Daichi whispered in the omega's ear

Suga lifted his head and looked into Daichi's eyes waiting for him to speak.

"Can I touch…?"

Suga looked down to see Daichi's hand hovering over his bump. Suga nodded slowly watching as his alpha's hand slowly made contact with his tummy and began caressing it.

"Koushi… he can hear things now right?" Daichi asked

"Yeah…" Suga nodded, "if he's still okay…"

"Maybe he'll respond to my voice…" Daichi said bending down to press his lips quickly against Suga's belly

Suga's eyes widened and blush swept across his face as he watched his mate.

"Hi there little one…" Daichi spoke softly, "Can you hear daddy?"

Suga carded his fingers through the black spikes adorning his alpha's head as Daichi's lips brushed lightly against the baby bump with each whispered word.

"Do you think you could move around a little bit for us buddy?" Daichi's hands cupped the sides of Suga's baby bump and rubbed small circles on it with his fingertips, "Mommy and I are really worried about you…"

Almost as if the baby boy inside of Suga understood his father's request, both of them felt small taps right where Daichi's lips were placed on Suga's stomach. Suga gasped and made eye contact with his alpha.

"He moved!" Suga smiled through tears, "Our pup is okay!"

"See, Koushi, we can solve things together…" Daichi smiled feeling the little taps continue on his lips, "But you have to tell me when something is wrong…"

"I will…" Suga nodded, "I promise…"

"Good…" Daichi stood up and kissed his omega deeply, "You know… that scared me when Asahi said that the baby wasn't moving…"

"Daichi…"

"I thought that I lost my son…" Daichi grabbed Suga in a tight hug that the ashen omega returned desperately, "Koushi… I love you, and I love him… I wouldn't know what to do if something were to happen to either of you…"

Daichi stroked Suga's swollen abdomen lovingly with a sad gaze holding his mate's chocolate orbs.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Alpha…" Suga purred softly as he leaned into Daichi

"It's alright…" Daichi pecked Suga's lips quickly and smiled the tiniest of smiles, "Everything ended up being alright…"

"Yes it did…" Suga smiled brightly

\- ABOUT THREE HOURS LATER -

"WOW! Iwaizumi-san! You're really pregnant!" Kindaichi remarked

Kunimi promptly dropped his face into his palm and sighed, "You aren't supposed to say shit like that to someone who's pregnant…"

Iwaizumi's eye twitched as he tried to remain calm.

"Yeah Kindaichi-chan!" Oikawa whined clinging to his omega, "If Iwa-chan gets upset it won't be good for little Bean!"

"Bean…?" Watari smiled confusedly, "Iwaizumi, please tell me you're not letting him name the baby 'Bean.'"

"Hell no!" Iwaizumi shouted, "I keep telling him to stop calling the baby 'Bean' but he just won't shut up!"

Rose giggled as she looked around at all the teammates reacting to the news of the coming pups.

"It's amazing what a difference two months makes…" Reon said looking at Tendou's growing abdomen

"How far along are you Tendou-san?" Shirabu asked

"Only 8 weeks!" Tendou laughed, "These three are making me fat!"

"THREE?!" all of Shiratorizawa gasped

"Yup!" Tendou smiled caressing his stomach softly, "Miracle Boy's swimmers definitely live up to his name!"

"Satori…" Ushijima sighed

The third years and a few second years laughed as Goshiki's face flushed a bright red. Rose looked over to see Bokuto eyeing his teammates as they tried to feel Akaashi's stomach.

"Alright everyone!" Rose called, "The food is done! Let's eat!"

A collective cheer came from all non-babycarriers. Fathers-to-be made sure that their mates ate before doing so themselves, with a little bit of difficulty.

"Yuu! I can get it myself…" Asahi complained again as Noya stopped him from standing from the bench

"Asahi I know you are perfectly capable of getting your own food!" Noya argued back, "I don't know what it is but I just feel safer if I were to do it…"

"It's his 'daddy instincts,' Asahi…" Rose giggled, "You'd better just let him…"

"Issei is the same way, don't worry about it too much…" Makki laughed from his place next to Asahi

Asahi sighed and smiled at his alpha, who promptly bounded off to get food for his mate and pup.

"Why is he so protective?" Makki asked, "Even Issei isn't that bad…"

"It's probably because this isn't the first time…" Asahi said sadly

"What do you mean?" Makki asked, "Do you guys already have a pup?"

"No… we almost did…" Asahi didn't meet Makki's eyes, "I miscarried a while back…"

"Oh my god!" Makki gasped, "I am so sorry!"

"Oh no it's fine!" Asahi smiled

Noya came rushing back over with a plate of food and glared at Makki while he made sure Asahi started eating.

"What were you talking about?" Noya asked not taking his eyes off Makki

"The baby…" Asahi said grabbing Noya's hand

"Why are you sad talking about that?" Noya finally tore his gaze away and looked at his mate

"We weren't talking about this baby…"

"Oh…" Noya wilted a bit

"How did you know I was sad?" Asahi asked taking another bite of food

"I felt it through the bond…"

Asahi blushed cupping a hand over his mating mark.

"Here you go babe…" Mattsun came walking over and placed a plate of food in front of Makki

"Babe…" Makki looked at the mountain in front of him, "Why did you get me so much food?"

"You're eating for two now…" Mattsun smiled and kissed Makki's temple

"But this is way too much!"

"Not really…" Mattsun pointed over at Iwaizumi, "Look at those love birds…"

Makki peeked over and found two plates full of food in front of a shocked looking Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined, "You have to eat lots so Bean can grow really healthy!"

"No one can eat this much Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi

"Please eat…" Oikawa wilted

"Of course I'm going to eat but not this much!" Iwaizumi sighed and shook his head but started eating nonetheless

"See babe!" Mattsun said

"Yes, but I agree with Iwaizumi, I can't eat this much…"

"Okay how about I eat it with you!" Mattsun smiled

"Sure…" Makki giggled at his alpha

Across the table Suga sat next to Rose fidgeting.

"What's wrong Suga?" Rose asked

"When you were pregnant…" Suga started, "Did the baby ever stop moving?"

"Oh yeah…" Rose laughed, "All three of my kids did that!"

"Like for a few days?" Suga asked

"Yeah…" Rose smiled, "They would move around a lot for a day or two and then sometimes they'd go a week or so without moving…"

"Really?!"

"Oh yes…" Rose laughed, "None of my kids are particularly energetic in personality… I suppose that their activity in the womb reflects their personality…"

"I guess that makes sense…" Suga said thoughtfully

"Did baby stop moving?" Rose asked

"Yeah, he hadn't moved since my last appointment…" Suga explained, "But today Daichi was talking to him, and he started kicking again…"

"That's common in relaxed babies…" Rose smiled, "My oldest one barely moved at all, but my youngest would move around quite a bit, like every other day…"

"Wow…" Suga caressed his belly lovingly

"You and Daichi don't have crazy amounts of energy like Noya, or Hinata…" Rose smiled, "I wouldn't expect baby to move around too much…"

"Do you think Asahi's will?" Suga asked

"I think it's possible because of the daddy…" Rose looked over at Noya as he tried to get Asahi to eat more, but he was already too full, "But looking at Asahi, the baby might be just as timid…"

"If Hinata were to have a baby, do you think the baby would be active…?"

"Definitely." Rose laughed, "I mean the baby could be less active but looking at Hinata and the most likely father, I think that the baby would be VERY active…"

"I see…" Suga said trying to think of who would father Hinata's baby IF the small omega did get pregnant

"Pregnancy is not a uniform thing…" Rose explained, "Pregnancy differs just as much as personalities of the babies being carried…"

"I guess there wasn't anything to worry about after all…" Suga sighed

"Nope." Rose smiled at the relieved omega, "If you ever have questions, don't be afraid to ask. I'm here for you Suga…"

"Thanks Rose…"

Suga's phone began vibrating on the table, Daichi noticed before the owner of the phone did.

"Um… Koushi…"

"Yes Daichi?" Suga turned to his mate

"Your mother is calling you…"

Suga's heart stopped. Suga looked down at the phone and slowly picked it up, "H-hello?"

"Koushi…" his mother started, "We need to talk and settle things before your father comes home next week…"

"Next week?!" Suga gasped, "I thought he came home next month!"

"He's coming back early…" she sighed, "Son, I want to help you, but we need to talk about what's happening so I can do that…"

 _What do I do…?_ Suga felt like he couldn't breathe. What if his mother didn't actually know what was going on? How would she react? Would she really help him?

* * *

What is going to happen?!... No seriously... I'm kinda stuck...

HaHaHA! Just joking! You'll all have to wait!

Again, Happy Birthday Animallover66666!

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello my lovelies~

Sorry for uploading kind of late! It's actually like 11:30 pm right now and I've just finished a huge project for this semester!

I have come to bless you at this time with yet ANOTHER chapter! Thank you so much to all those keeping up! Once finals are over and done with I'll update a bit more regularly!

Anyways, I don't own Haikyuu, all the warnings and all that... and...

Leggo~

* * *

"Okay…" Suga finally reached a conclusion, "Can we meet tomorrow after school?"

"Of course Koushi…" his mother sighed in relief, "Thank you…"

"I'll see you…" Suga hung up

"What happened?" Daichi asked

"My mom said that my dad is coming back from his business trip early…" Suga explained lifelessly, "She said she wants to help me but I don't think she knows what's really going on…"

"So you're meeting her tomorrow?" Rose said

"Yes…"

"You're taking Daichi with you." Rose stated

"No! My mother would kill him!" Suga started freaking out

"Do you remember the last time your mother called?" Rose spoke calmly and slowly, "She said that Daichi was a good boy, and to make sure he takes care of you…"

Suga looked down at his protruding middle and sighed, "I guess there's no avoiding it anymore…"

"You say that now? At five months pregnant?" Rose laughed, "Don't worry, I'll wait in the car nearby so if you need anything while meeting with your mother I'll be right there…"

"Thank you Rose…"

\- The Next Day After School -

"Mother…?" Suga said into his phone, "Where would you like to meet?"

"Koushi, if you're more comfortable meeting in a public place then that's fine…" she responded

"Remember the park we went to a lot when I was a kid?" Suga asked

"Of course sweetie…" his mother's smile was almost audible, "Would you like to meet there?"

"Yeah I'll see you soon…" Suga barely breathed out and hung up

"Koushi?" Daichi sat next to his mate in the back of Rose's car, "Are you alright?"

"I'm scared Daichi…" Suga frowned at his stomach, "I've been trying to put of my mother's rejection for so long and now it's here…"

"What do you mean?" Daichi held Suga close, "She hasn't rejected you…"

"Yet…" Suga oddly couldn't bring himself to touch his stomach, caress his baby, "It just hurts knowing it's coming because even if she's never supported me… she's still my mom… I still love her…"

"I really don't think she's going to react badly Koushi…" Daichi said placing his hand on the swell of his mate's tummy, "Like you said she IS still your mother…"

"We're here guys…" Rose said parking the car, "I'll wait here, one of you call me if something happens…"

"Okay…" Daichi said getting out of the car the proceeding to help Suga

"Daichi…" Suga paused once he stood from the seat

"Yes Koushi?" Daichi turned to his mate with worry in his eyes

"Please don't leave us…" Suga locked eyes with the alpha and cried heavy sad tears, "If she does reject me and the baby… please don't leave us…"

"I won't leave Koushi…" Daichi wrapped his arms around the omega tenderly, "I'm in this for the long haul… you can't get rid of me even if you wanted too…"

"Thank you Daichi…" Suga smiled through teary eyes and placed a soft peck on his mate's lips, "Let's go… I think I'm ready…"

Daichi walked as close as possible to Suga as they approached the tree Suga and his parents spent a lot of time under when he was younger. Suga waddled along with Daichi and found a nice spot to sit and rest his feet. They waited for about ten minutes before…

"Koushi…?" A female voice called out

"Mom…?" Suga turned his head to look at the woman standing behind him

"Hello Daichi…" she addressed the alpha who stepped in front of Suga, "I just want to talk to my son, I won't hurt your mate…"

Suga and Daichi looked at each other shocked. _She knew me and Dai were mated?_

"Koushi…" his mother said staring at Daichi

"Daichi… it's okay…" Suga said and Daichi stepped out from between them and sat next to his mate

"Koushi…" his mother started, "I know you have questions to ask but let me tell you, I know you're an omega…"

"How?" Suga asked still not turning his body, "I was trying to be so careful hiding my scent…"

"I know, and you did really well…" Suga's mother smiled, "Until I found the empty packaging of your suppressants…"

"I thought-" Suga turned his body to face his mother and was met with eyes of shock

"You're… pregnant…?" She stared at her son's protruding midsection

"I…" Suga looked away from her, "Yes…"

"Oh Koushi…" she smiled softly, "Congratulations!"

"You… aren't mad?" Suga looked hopefully into his mother's eyes

"No of course not!" She smiled, "I knew that I wanted to raise you to follow your heart… not restrict you like my parents did me…"

"But…" Suga looked down at a loss for words, "I thought you and dad hated omegas…"

"Your father maybe…" she sighed, "But not me! My mother was an omega…"

"Grandma…?" Suga questioned

"My REAL mother…" she smiled, "I was an illegitimate child… so the 'grandma' you know isn't really my mother…"

Suga stared at his mother in shock. _This whole time… I was wrong about her…_

"Koushi… I just need to know…"

Suga glanced at Daichi before making eye contact with his mother again.

"You are staying somewhere safe right?" She asked

"Yes… I'm currently in the custody of Petals of Trust…" Suga explained

"Oh good…" his mother sighed in relief, "At least your agent can protect you from your father…"

"Will father react badly?" Suga asked

"Don't you know your father well enough by now?" His mother sighed, "He'd probably attack you just knowing you're an omega… let alone that he's going to be a grandfather…"

Suga's mother trailed off as a look of realization crossed her face, "... I'm going to be a grandma…"

Suga smiled at his mother softly when he saw the twinkle in her eyes, "Yes you are…"

"What are you having Koushi?" She smiled excitedly, now in full grandma mode

"It's a boy…" he smiled

"I'm going to have a grandson!" If it was possible her smile widened

"Daichi is going to name him…" Suga said looking at his mate, "Did you pick one yet?"

"I've narrowed it down to five, but I haven't decided yet…" Daichi smiled

"The best way to choose a name is to go outside, in like a backyard or something, and yell it out ten times…" Suga's mother laughed, "If you still like it after that… then that's the name you go with…"

"That's a pretty good idea…" Suga laughed

"That's how I chose your name…" Suga's mother deadpanned

It was Daichi's turn to laugh, the sound of the alpha's chuckle filled Suga with a warm feeling he could help but smile at. _I feel like I haven't heard Daichi laugh like that in a long time…_

"So mom…" Suga turned back to her, "How did you know that Daichi and I were mated? Or rather, bonded?"

"You came home from that 'trip' of yours two years ago smelling like him…" his mother gave an all knowing smirk, "AND you didn't do a great job hiding the mark for the first couple days…"

Suga and Daichi's eyes widened as a dark blush powdered their cheeks.

"You're lucky your father isn't the brightest crayon in the box…" his mother warned, "It would have been disastrous if he saw the mark back then…"

"I know…" Suga hung his head, "Father isn't… necessarily the nicest person…"

"But he is still your father…" his mother sighed, "I wish I could have given you a better life…"

"Mom…" Suga smiled, "You did your best… now that I'm going to be a mother too, I understand that you did what you had to for me…"

"Oh Koushi…" his mother began to tear up, "Sorry… I thought I'd hold it together better than this…"

"It's okay mom…" Suga also started tearing, "Dai… help me up…"

Daichi stood and helped the pregnant omega to his feet. Suga waddled over to the crying beta woman and embraced her, "Mom, I love you…"

"I love you too…" she cried into his shoulder, "My son…"

"Thanks for everything…" Suga squeezed her tightly

It was at this moment that the little one began kicking around quite a bit. Being that Suga's bump was pressing into his mother's own stomach she felt the tiny kicks her grandson was giving. She pulled away from the hug with a giggled, "Is grandma squishing you honey?" She asked to the bump and gingerly placing her hand on it. Daichi tensed upon seeing the action to which Suga's mother looked up at him and bowed her head as a sign of respect. Daichi instantly relaxed seeing that she wasn't going to hurt Suga or the baby.

"Mom…" Suga looked at her, "What are you going to tell father…?"

"That you've been accepted into a special program at your school for early college classes and are staying at the mandatory dormitory…" she smiled, "Honey, I've thought this out and I understand what is going to pass as an acceptable reason for your father…"

"Thanks mom…" Suga hugged her again

"Am I allowed to come visit once in awhile?" She asked but looked directly at Daichi

Suga looked over his shoulder at the alpha with pleading eyes.

"Of course…" Daichi smiled, "It'll be good for Kou-Suga if you visit…"

"Thank you…" she smiled, "and no need to be so formal with me dear, you are my SON-in-law after all right?"

"I-I suppose so…" Daichi scratcher the back of his head and blushed with a shy chuckle

"Will the baby be taking your family name Daichi-kun?" Suga's mother asked

"Yes." Suga smiled over at his alpha, "It's only suitable for a pup to take their father's family name, don't you think?"

Daichi smiled back and felt his chest swell with pride, it was already assumed that the baby would be a Sawamura, but it felt great for his mate to say it loud and proud.

"Well of course it is!" Suga's mother smiled, "I would have scolded you if the baby was going to be a Sugawara!"

"Wow thanks mom… your only child, and the name isn't even going to be passed on…" Suga rolled his eyes

She laughed, "I don't care about some silly name… I only care if my son and his family are happy and healthy…"

"Thanks mom…" Suga smiled

Suga, Daichi, and Suga's mom talked for another half an hour before they decided that it'd be best to return home. With a very warm and loving goodbye Suga and Daichi made their way back to the car.

"How was it?" Rose had an all knowing smile on her face as she watched Daichi help Suga into the car

"My mom was really accepting!" Suga smiled

Daichi got into the car on the other side and smiled placing an arm around Suga's shoulders, "She said she already knew Koushi was an omega, and that we were mated…"

"I told you…" Rose smiled as she drove off to the safe house

\- After Dinner That Night -

"So Suga… I'm kinda curious…" Iwaizumi started, "How did Sawamura court you?"

Suga looked surprised at the question, "Well…" Suga thought back to the time, "He bought me a ring… but it was too big so I put it on a chain and wore it around my neck..."

"Why'd he do that?" Asahi asked

"Well, it's customary for the alpha to present a gift when offering courtship…" Suga explained, "Didn't Noya get you anything?"

"No…" Asahi looked confused, "he just asked me to court him…"

"Shittykawa did the same thing!" Iwaizumi exclaimed

"Wow… I am so sorry…" Makki laughed, "Issei got me a pair of new volleyball shoes!"

"Koutarou presented me with an owl statue…" Akaashi added

"Wakatoshi got me a daruma doll…" Tendou shrugged

"What the hell? Our alphas jipped us!" Iwaizumi said to Asahi

"I-I don't really mind…" Asahi laughed uncomfortably

"I can't say that I really do either…" Iwaizumi said still thinking about it, "Tooru was in the hospital when he asked me… so I guess it couldn't be helped…"

"Yuu and I had just lost our pup…" Asahi sighed

"What's this?!" Tendou gasped

Iwaizumi and Akaashi's heads snapped towards him. _They courted AFTER the miscarriage?!_

"Yeah, it was a couple weeks after I miscarried that he courted me…" Asahi blushed

"He must really love you…" Tendou said thoughtfully

"No kidding!" Iwaizumi said

Suga hummed in agreement and Makki nodded frantically.

"If it were an alpha you weren't so close to, they'd have left you, no matter the circumstance of the miscarriage…" Akaashi said, "You found a really good alpha, Asahi-san…"

"I know…" he smiled through his blush

"So how did Sawamura ask you?" Iwaizumi turned his attention back to Suga

"Daichi and I have known each other since elementary school… we went to different middle schools though…" Suga said recalling the time, "we were really surprised to meet up again in high school, only this time it was different because we were both rather newly presented…"

"Did you keep in touch in middle school?" Makki asked

"Of course we did…" Suga laughed, "but we never got to SEE each other until high school…"

Suga sighed dreamily, "About a week after high school started, Daichi began buying me lunch everyday, and if he didn't buy me lunch he brought extra from home…" Suga laughed, "After about a month he asked me to see my hand he stared at it so intently and sized it up in comparison to his hand, I had no idea what he was doing!"

Everyone leaned in, super focused on the story.

"After that I didn't see him for a week! But when I did see him again, he pulled me outside of the gym and asked me to court him…" Suga smiled, "Of course he fumbled over his words and blushed like crazy, but I started crying when he gave me the ring…"

"Do you still have it?" Asahi asked

"Of course I do!" Suga smiled, "I just could never wear it or keep it on me because of my parents, so it's hiding away in a special place in our room right now…"

"That's so cute!" Makki practically had heart eyes, "To be honest though… I've never worn the shoes Issei bought me… I didn't want to ruin them…"

"What about you Tendou-san?" Akaashi asked, "How did Ushijima-san court you?"

"Ugh… here we go…" Tendou groaned

"Is it that bad?" Asahi asked

"It's not bad… it's just…" Tendou paused to think about it, "Awkward…"

"How so?" Iwaizumi asked

"So Wakatoshi and I have only known each other throughout high school, and it was only at the ending of last school year that I noticed he was acting differently around me…" Tendou smoothed a hand over his small baby bump, "He asked me to meet him at the pastry shop down the road one day. I thought it was even weirder when I showed up and he was standing in front of the shop with a bouquet in one hand and a box in his other…"

Makki smiled, he was really enjoying hearing everyone's courting tales.

"I asked him why he had all that and he- as plain and blunt as can be- said that he wanted to court me…" Tendou sighed, "And as shell shocked as I was… I pointed to myself and said, 'Bitch, are you sure?!'"

Makki promtply started laughing, "You mean you were able to pull out your snark even in that state of shock?!"

"Yes, but what threw me off even more was that he sassed me right back!" Tendou threw his arms up comically

"What…" suga's eyes widened, "Ushijima… gave you sass?"

"That's not possible…" Iwaizumi said in shock

"It is! I'm telling you!" Tendou laughed, "After I said that he looked at me and said, "Satori, I am nervous enough as it is. I need you to take your sass… and put it in your pocket. This isn't the time for it…"

All the omegas gasped.

"I know!" Tendou exasperatedly sighed, "I was so shocked that all I did was nod and say, 'Okay…'"

"That's cute…" Suga said in between his after giggles, "What did you do with the doll?"

"It's on my nightstand…" Tendou blushed

"Is the other eye filled in yet?" Makki asked

"No… not yet…" Tendou smiled, "But it should be soon…"

"What's your wish?!" Suga asked excitedly

"I can't tell you or it won't come true!" Tendou smiled

"Damn…" Suga and Makki said in unison

"Hey you six!" Rose called from the living room, "Could you all waddle you ways into the living room please? There's something I'd like to talk to you about…"

"We do not WADDLE!" Makki called

"One of you does…" Rose laughed

All heads turned to Suga, "Why are you looking at me? I don't waddle!"

"Suga-san, I hate to break it to you… but you DO waddle…" Akaashi said calmly

"I do…?" Suga looked sort of hurt

"It's not a bad thing Suga!" Asahi was the first to jump in to rescue the other omega from his hurt feelings, "It just means that your pup is getting bigger!"

"That means he's healthy Suga!" Makki offered

"Okay…" Suga slightly pouted but stood from his seat nonetheless

As all the omegas walked (or waddled, because we all know Iwaizumi isn't far behind) into the room they saw their alphas and Rose sitting around a giant piece of paper.

"What's this?" Akaashi asked

"It's blueprints for the renovations I'm making to the safe house!" Rose smiled

"Renovations?" Asahi questioned

"Yes, it seems that we have QUITE a few pups coming and I think that they need a safe place to stay when their mothers are back on their heat cycles…" Rose explained, "So i'm adding a second floor, one room is a play room and the other is a nursery!"

"Wow!" Tendou said studying the blueprints

"Each pup will have their own crib with blankets and bedding scented by their parents, and each COUPLE will have a mini fridge to store milk or anything their pups may need…" Rose continued, "I'm not sure how many of you are planning to nurse and how many are planning to put your pups on formula, or both, but you'll need to have a little storage space for their food for when you are in heat…"

Rose giggled as everyone in the room except her flushed a deep red. No one had put any thought as to HOW their pups were going to eat.

"It's still a bit of a ways away, so you have some time to think about it. Don't worry too much…" Rose smiled at them, "Also, the way this is going, I am going to run out of slots, so we are going to have to-"

"What are slots?" Akaashi asked

"Well…" Rose paused, "Each agent of Petals is given a certain amount of "slots" depending on their work and how long they've been with Petals. A slot is the possibility of a charge. For example I have 11 slots, so I can "house" or take care of 11 omegas; I can have 11 charges."

Everyone nodded as they kept up with Rose's explanation.

"From what I can remember I have about 18 projected omegas that may or may not become a charge…" Rose said, "I have six charges here and one that is not… so that leaves me with 11 projected omegas…"

"And you're running out of slots?" Suga asked

"Yes, I'm going to need to borrow slots from my sister…" Rose said, "My sister has 13 slots total, but she's only using four of them, so she can spare six more but I need to meet with her in person to make the borrow official…"

"Where is your sister?" Iwaizumi asked

"That's the thing…" Rose said furrowing her brow, "She's in Saga prefecture…"

"That's 8 hours away BY TRAIN!" Suga said, "and maybe 12 by car!"

"I know…" Rose sighed, "I don't want to meet her halfway though, one of her charges is going to give birth in a week or so…"

"So why don't we wait until her charge's baby is old enough to travel…" Asahi offered

"That would be around New Years' time…" Rose said trying to think, "Suga… when is your due date?"

"December 25…" Suga said, "But I won't be full term by then…"

"Huh? Why not?" Daichi asked, hearing this for the first time

"The Doctor predicts an early due date because male omega pregnancies tend to be shorter than a female's…" Suga explained, "I should be about 35 weeks by then…"

"And what is full term?" Noya asked

"40…" Rose responded, "Although I've never heard of anyone ACTUALLY delivering at 40 weeks… it's usually around 36-38."

"I see…" Daichi nodded thoughtfully

"Well, if we plan it carefully, Suga won't be traveling when it's time…" Rose nodded in the pregnant omega's direction, "You might give birth there or after… but not while we're on the train…"

"That's good…" Suga sighed, "I think Daichi would have a heart attack if I went into labor on the train!" Suga giggled

"I need to make a few phone calls and really make sure I know what we're getting into before I let you all know what the plans are…" Rose said before standing, "I think I'll have the renovations done while we're away… so that way we don't have to worry…"

"I think that's a good idea…" Mattsun finally commented

"Alright guys… I'll keep you updated!" Rose stretched and walked off towards her room.

* * *

And for once we don't have a cliffhanger ending! But don't worry! There is much more to come!

We still don't know Baby Sawamura's name... And we still don't know who poisoned dear sweet Iwa-chan!

There's so much left to be uncovered!

Thanks for reading guys!

See ya!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello my lovelies~

I had the hardest time writing this chapter and I really hope it doesn't show!

I've been struggling with preparing for my finals and keeping up with projects and working all while trying to write this chapter!

Man life is a struggle... Well, please enjoy it anyways!

Same warnings and disclaimer!

Leggo~

* * *

\- ABOUT THREE WEEKS LATER -

"AHHHH!" Noya bolted up from his sleep, "Asahi!" He yelled for his mate

"Yuu…" Asahi groaned as he flicked the bedside lamp on and sat up slowly rubbing his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Asahi…" Noya breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed his omega in a tight embrace

"What happened?" Asahi asked again as he returned the affection

"I… Just…" Noya pushed his nose into Asahi's scent glands, "Nightmare…"

"Oh Yuu…" Asahi squeezed his alpha closer to him, "What was it about?"

"You…"

"That's very specific…" Asahi groaned, "Come on, what scared you so bad that you woke up yelling for me?"

"You lost this baby too…"

"Oh…" Asahi went quiet. _Yuu is being haunted by our past…_

"I just, I love you both so much…" Noya hugged Asahi impossibly tighter

"Well, you're going to hurt us if you squeeze us anymore…" Asahi chuckled

"Sorry…" Noya lessened his hold on his mate but didn't let go

"Yuu?"

Noya reached a hand between them and settled on Asahi's still flat stomach, "Where's the baby?"

"Lower…" Asahi guided his mate's hand to rest right beneath his navel, "The baby isn't too big so it's lower in my body until it gets bigger…"

"Protect our little one well, Asahi…" Noya burried his nose in Asahi's scent glands

Asahi also bent his head inward to nuzzle at his alpha's scent glands as well, "I will, alpha…"

After Noya felt his heart rate settle he pulled away from Asahi and smiled lovingly.

"Yuu, what time is it?" Asahi asked looking around for their clock

"It looks like it's about…" Noya grabbed his phone from it's charger and checked the time, "Four in the morning…"

"Okay then let's go back to sleep…" Asahi yawned

"Yeah… okay…" Noya laid down and pulled Asahi against his chest. It was a bit awkward because Noya was so much smaller than Asahi, but it was enough for them as they fell into a peaceful sleep until-

Ding.

"Hey you two in there, I could use Noya's help out here a bit…" Rose called tiredly through the intercom

Noya looked down at Asahi nestled peacefully against his chest and sighed. He untangled himself from his sleeping mate and walked outside.

"What's going on?" He asked with a yawn

"I have THREE omegas in heat, and their alpha's are currently outside fighting off other alphas that were attracted to the heat pheromones!" Rose explained frantically, "I need you to head outside and help them shoo off the other alphas!"

Noya was definitely awake now. This situation meant danger for anyone in the house, and who was in the house? His mate, his PREGNANT mate. Noya ran outside to see Daichi struggling with an alpha on the ground, Bokuto was busy trying to get another alpha off of the Nekoma captain, Ushijima currently had another pinned to the ground when one tackled Noya.

"Lev!" Kuroo called as he watched the half-Russian be tackled

Kuro struggled to get around everyone to push the savage alpha off of his teammate. Suddenly a gunshot resounded. Everyone froze. Who got shot? What happened?

"ENOUGH!" Rose bellowed from her spot in the door frame, "I want, Kuroo, Haiba, and Aone in the house NOW!"

All three alphas scrambled off the ground and ran into the house.

"Where's Kenma?!" Kuroo frantically looked around until his eyes landed on Akaashi, "Where's Kenma?"

"He's in one of the rooms, but I can't let you in there until Rose says…" Akaashi responded plainly, "Until then, just sit down and take a minute to calm yourselves… all of you…"

Aone nodded and sat on the couch taking a deep breath before fixing his gaze outside. _I wonder what's going on?_

"Akaashi come on!" Kuroo growled slightly, "Kenma needs me!"

"Don't growl at Akaashi…" Suga waddled out of his room

"Sugawara…" Kuroo made eye contact with said omega

"Rose has set rules that we all follow…" Suga said firmly, "Just wait until she comes back in…"

"Where's Yuu?" Asahi poked his head out curiously

"He's probably outside…" Suga turned to address Asahi

"Oh…" Asahi was about to step out of his room when his eyes landed on Aone

Immediately the smell of a distressed omega permeated the air. Asahi stood frozen by his door.

"Asahi…?" Suga turned to him worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Asahi just stared in terror.

Outside, Noya was sitting there shocked that Rose fired her gun. He didn't think she'd do it with so many of the ones she wanted to help within range.

"You rogue alphas, I want you OFF my property…" Rose growled

All the ones that were came to attack cowered away from the show of power from this small woman. As they all retreated Rose looked around and suddenly smelled an omega in distress, before she could figure out who it was Noya bolted inside the house.

"Asahi!" Noya shouted for his omega, "What's wrong?"

Noya ran over to Asahi who was now sitting with his back pressed against his door.

"A-Aone…" Asahi whispered

Noya turned around and saw the Date Tech player that Asahi feared so much sitting on the couch.

"Asahi…" Noya looked straight into his omega's eyes, "Get in the room." Noya demanded

In Asahi's frightened state, his inner omega instantly obeyed his bonded alpha and scurried back into their room. Noya turned to face everyone who looked at him curiously, "I'll take care of him…" was all he said before he disappeared into the room.

"What's wrong with Asahi?" Rose quirked an eyebrow

"I think he's afraid of Aone…" Suga said looking in said alpha's direction

"Of me…?" He looked genuinely surprised

"Yes, you were the whole reason Asahi had quit playing volleyball for a while…" Suga explained

Aone looked shocked, "I didn't realize…"

"Well, that may cause problems with you and your omega staying here…" Rose sighed, "We'll have to settle it later…"

Aone blinked at Rose, "Futakuchi isn't my omega…"

"What?!" Came a general response from the occupants of the room

"I see, you just wanted somewhere safe for him to go through his heat…" Rose said

Aone nodded in response.

"Well it is late, if you'd like to stay the night in a separate room…" Rose offered

"If you wouldn't mind…"

"Of course…" Rose smiled, "Okay, now moving onto-"

"Where. Is. Kenma?!" Kuroo growled through clenched teeth

If looks could kill, the look Rose gave Kuroo in that second might as well have been a loaded AK-47.

"Are you bonded to Kenma?" Rose asked obviously not pleased with the tone the alpha was taking with her

"No, but I've been courting him!" Kuroo stood tall and glared down at the small omega woman, "We've already talked about going through this heat together…"

"I still need to go have a talk with him." Rose said bluntly, "Now as I was saying-"

"Do. Not. IGNORE me!" Kuroo growled and tackled Rose

In barely half a second, Kuroo was pinned to the ground under the agent, "Alright, listen you…" Rose leaned down to snarl her words against his ear, "You will have to wait like the other alphas, do you understand me? If you try this shit again, I will kick you out. GOT IT?!"

The whimper of fearful submission that came from Kuroo was a shock to everyone. To think that this great and powerful alpha was scared into submission by an omega.

"Now…" Rose huffed standing tall and stepping away from Kuroo, "Haiba… are you bonded with the omega you brought in?"

"Lev is fine, and no…" Lev smiled, "But, Yaku-san and I were talking about spending his heat together, but just no bonding yet…"

"I see…" Rose said, "Well, they are sedated for now so let me go and talk to them…"

Rose walked away and knocked on Kenma's door, "Kenma, it's Rose, I need to talk to you…" she said through the intercom

Kenma's face appeared as the door cracked open, "Where's Kuroo?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about hon." Rose offered a smile

Kenma opened the door and let the small woman into the room.

"So Kenma, your alpha seems rather protective don't you think?" Rose said unamused

"Did he attack you?" Kenma frowned, "I told him he needed to behave…"

"I just need to know that you have given your consent to spend your heat with him…" Rose sighed, "That's why he was irritated…"

"I see…" Kenma said slightly blushing, "Well, yeah, the plan we to bond during this heat…"

"Okay, that's all I needed to know…" Rose smiled and headed towards the door, "I'll send him in, good luck!"

"Can I please go see Kenma now…?" Kuroo asked kneeling at Rose's feet, "I'm sorry for attacking you, I was just…"

"Frustrated…" Rose smiled, "I understand, but please try to control your temper… you can ask Oikawa and Iwaizumi what happens if you don't…"

Rose looked over at Oikawa as he flinched and looked ashamedly at his feet.

"Whelp, I suppose that Yaku is next…" Rose said heading towards the room next to Kenma's, "Yaku, I need to speak with you…" Rose said into the intercom

The door flung open but Yaku was nowhere to be seen. Rose walked in cautiously when the door shut behind her, "Please help me!" Yaku begged her

"What's wrong?" Rose turned to face the omega. _He must have been hiding behind the door…_

"I need some relief during my heat but I don't want to bond with Lev just yet!" Yaku was having a panic attack

"Don't worry!" Rose smiled, "I have this spray for you to use…"

Yaku looked curiously at the woman as she reached into the left nightstand and pulled out what looked like perfume.

"This spray will last for seven whole days, it prevents the alpha from bonding with you while you're in heat…" Rose explained, "It's very strong so we need to be careful… We don't want to kill Lev's nose…"

Yaku nodded, "I didn't realize there were products like that…" he said in amazement

"Of course, with the rise in omega awareness, more products for the omega's safety are being developed…" Rose smiled, "Now show me your scent glands, I just need to spray this over the ones on your neck so Lev doesn't try to bond with you…"

Yaku bared his neck as Rose sprayed him with the liquid. Yaku sniffed the air, "Why is there no smell?"

"That's because only alphas' noses will be able to pick up the spray…" Rose smiled, "That way you won't have to be distracted by your own scent…"

"Wow…" Yaku said running his fingertips over his scent glands

"The suppressants I gave you earlier should be wearing off soon, good luck Yaku!" Rose smiled and exited the room

"Is Yaku-san alright?" The giant asked Rose

"Yes he's fine, he said that he wasn't ready to bond with you yet so I sprayed his scent glands with an alpha deterrent, it won't hurt you like a the repellant, but it will stop you from bonding with him…" Rose explained

"Thank you Rose!" Lev reached down and hugged the woman

"Of course Lev!" Rose smiled, "The suppressants will be gone soon, I suggest that you go and see him…"

"Thanks again Rose!" Lev said before entering Yaku's room

"Okay, one last omega to check on…" Rose walked into another hallway, the house was set up with two main hallways, each one had nine rooms, now that one hall was completely filled she had to put the other omega in the other hallway. _Shit with this unexpected turn of events I'm up to ten charges… I'll need to talk to Tulip soon…_

"Futakuchi…" Rose called through the intercom, "Can I see you for a minute?"

"Sure…" He responded when he opened the door

"So are you planning to spend your heat alone?" Rose asked

"Well…" the tall omega looked away and blushed, "I was sort of hoping that maybe Aone would help me…"

"You want him to help you?" Rose asked surprised

"Yeah, he's the only one I'd trust enough to make sure I'd be okay…" Futakuchi eyed his toes, "I usually spend my heats alone, and it hurts so bad… I just really don't want to do it alone again…"

"Alright…" Rose nodded, "I'll go talk to him, in the meantime, familiarize yourself with the preventative measures I've supplied in the left nightstand…"

"Thank you…" Futakuchi smiled one of relief

Rose walked outside to see majority of the already resident safe house alphas dozing off on the couch, floor, table, chairs, basically anywhere they fit.

"Hey!" Rose called, "Everyone may return to their rooms, thank you very much for your help tonight…"

All the alphas trudged their way back to their rooms while Aone sat on the couch looking curiously at Rose, "Is something wrong with Futakuchi?"

"No, but while he was still lucid…" Rose paused unsure of how to approach the big alpha, "He said you were the only one he trusted, and would like to ask you to help him through his heat…"

Aone's eyes became impossibly big, "I… um…" Aone felt his cheeks heat up

"I understand that it's a rather big decision, but I've supplied preventative measures on Futakuchi's room…" Rose said gently placing a hand on the blushing giant's shoulder, "If you don't want to, you don't have to…"

Aone looked down and eyed the floor, "I want to make sure Futakuchi is taken care of…"

"Then, get in there…" Rose smiled, "Don't forget! I provided protection in the left nightstand!"

"Th-thank you…" Aone blushed and disappeared into Futakuchi's room

Rose let out a big yawn. _I just hope that all three don't get pregnant tonight… I don't think I'd be able to handle that…_ Rose walked into her room and plopped down on her bed and fell asleep.

\- THE NEXT MORNING -

"Hello…?" Said the person on the other side of the line

"Hey, Tulip… it's me…" Rose said into the phone

"Rose?"

"Yeah, look I have a favor to ask…" Rose sighed

"What do you need?"

"I know you don't have time to talk much, but I need to meet up with you…" Rose said

"What could you need me for?" Tulip responded, "You're the head of your department you know…"

"Yes I know." Rose retorted, "I'm running out of slots and I need to borrow some from you…"

"How many?"

"I have ten charges total right now, and 17 projected…" Rose said

"And you have how many slots on your own?"

"11…" Rose said

"So you need six more?"

"Please, by next month I could be completely filled!" Rose begged

"Look, I need to wait a while before traveling, my charge had his baby last week!" Tulip sighed, "We'll meet up around New Years' time… I'll email you some details for a meet up and see if they are okay with you…"

"Thanks Tulip…" Rose said quickly before hanging up

Rose walked from the kitchen where she'd been sitting at the island, to the living room and plopped onto the couch. _Man she's such a bitch to talk to sometimes…_ Rose rubbed her face with her hands and gave a big sigh.

"What's wrong?" Came a voice from behind her

Rose looked behind her and saw Suga leaning against the wall rubbing his hands over his swollen abdomen.

"Oh nothing in particular…" Rose smiled, "I just got off the phone with my older sister…"

"About borrowing slots?" Suga asked as he waddled his way over to Rose and sat next to her

"Yeah… she's a pretty harsh person and can be hard to talk to…" Rose chuckled and shook her head, "But she's got a big heart… and she always means well…"

"She's sounds like a complicated person…" Suga remarked

"She is…" Rose laughed, "But I still love her… she is my sister after all…"

"I bet…" Suga smiled, "I wonder if my kids will have a good relationship like that…?"

"Kids? Suga you're only having one!" Rose laughed, "Or are you planning on having more?"

"N-not right away!" Suga blushed, "I just meant, IF I have another, not that it's for sure gonna happen!"

"It's okay Suga, I get it!" Rose laughed, "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright…" Suga sighed, "It's just hard to get around at school… I'm always tired now! And when I do have energy I don't have it for long…"

"That's because you're pregnant." Rose giggled, "Look at it this way! You're almost six months pregnant! In three short months you'll have your son in your arms!"

Suga stared at Rose wide eyed, "I didn't think about that…"

"It's not that far away Suga…" Rose smiled, "Do you and Daichi have a name for your little boy yet?"

"Daichi said he'll make the decision by next week…" Suga laughed, "He's got it narrowed down to two names that he likes…"

"Do you know which ones?"

"Not a clue…" Suga sighed, "But I trust that he won't name our son something stupid…"

"You talking about names?" Iwaizumi appeared from his room and also waddled his way to the couch

"Yeah, Daichi still still hasn't decided yet…" Suga smiled seeing that he was no longer the ONLY one waddling

"Have you and Oikawa thought about names yet?" Rose asked

"Yeah, because I don't want to find out what I'm having, we picked out a name for either gender…" Iwaizumi relaxed into the couch

"What are they?" Suga and Rose asked excitedly

"Mitsue for a boy, and Mieko for a girl…" Iwaizumi said with a slight blush to his cheeks, "Talking about it now makes it feel more real…"

"I assure you that it is in fact real…" Rose laughed

"Those are beautiful names!" Suga gushed

"Th-thanks… I guess…" Iwaizumi blushed some more, "Hey what is your faculty adviser having?"

"Takeda sensei is having a boy!" Suga smiled, "Sensei is at 29 weeks so he's almost done!"

"Wow!" Iwaizumi said, "I didn't think he was that much farther than you…"

"Yeah…" Suga smiled, "He's six weeks ahead of me!"

"Have they named the baby yet?" Rose asked

"Yup!" Suga smiled excitedly, "His name is going to be Ukai Tomeo!"

"Oh cute!" Rose smiled, "It sounds a lot like Tomoe… keeping the names close I guess…"

"What about you Rose? What are your kids' names?" Iwaizumi asked

"Unfortunately I can't tell you that…" Rose smiled apologetically, "It gives away my background, and that's something I can't do…"

"Oh…" Suga frowned, "Sorry for asking…"

"Oh it's nothing…" Rose smiled, "Oh! By the way! I have a 'time' for when we are going to go meet my sister!"

"Oh really?" Iwaizumi asked

"Yes!" Rose's smile widened, "Her charge gave birth last week, so she said we'd do it around New Years' time…"

"Let's hope I haven't popped by then…" Suga said rubbing his tummy slowly

* * *

Alrighty! We have some name discussing! I actually already have Baby Sawamura's name picked out and it is ironic as fuck!

Find out in the next chapter! Also! WARNING! Aone x Futakuchi experiences a little bit of sadness in the next chapter (pleas don't hate me)

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	20. Chapter 20

Hello my lovelies~

I'm not sure what the hell happened that gave me a sudden burst of inspiration, I got this chapter out a lot faster than I originally thought I would!

I'm sorry in advance for the angst, sometimes you just need it.

I can't believe I'm at 20 freaking chapters already! It's so freaking crazy!

Thanks for all the support guys!

And with that being said!

Leggo~

* * *

\- THE NEXT WEEK -

"Babe!" Makki called from the living room, "Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

"Taka, babe…" Mattsun sighed, "I love you dearly, and I'm excited to see our little one too, but we are two hours early right now…"

"Do you know how long I've waited for this day?! I can finally have an ultrasound done!" Makki gushed, "We can finally put a picture of our baby up on the fridge like everyone else!"

"Yes babe, I understand that…" Mattsun chuckled, "Just calm down, I'm sure that you getting so worked up isn't good for the baby…"

"Fine…" Makki huffed with a pout

Mattsun pulled Makki by the belt loops, flush against his body.

"Babe what are you doing?!" Makki blushed

"I just want to hold my mate…" Mattsun whispered against the omega's ear

Makki shuddered, "I'm not gonna object to that…" Makki wrapped his arms around his mate's neck and met his eyes mischievously, "Well, we do have two hours to kill… we could have some fun…?"

It was Mattsun's turn to shudder, "I think I like where this is going…" he said with a smirk and leaned down to smash his lips into the omega's

Meanwhile outside.

"We're back Rose!" Suga called as he waddled into the kitchen

"Welcome back!" She smiled, "How are the little ones?"

"They're fine…" Iwaizumi said waddling after Suga

"Where's my pictures?" Rose clapped her hands excitedly

They handed her the ultrasounds and smiled.

"So Iwaizumi, you're keeping baby's gender a surprise?" Rose asked putting the pictures in their frames

"Yeah, Tooru found out what we're having but I don't want to know…"

"Really?" Rose asked surprised

"Iwa-chan is so mean though!" Oikawa complained, "He said I couldn't tell anyone!"

"Because if you tell other people then I could find out…" Iwaizumi groaned, "We've been over this!"

Rose giggled, "So Baby Oikawa is at 20 weeks now right?"

"Yeah, and they're just as troublesome as their father…" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes

"Like father like-" Oikawa was about to say when Iwaizumi clamped his hand over his mouth

"If you finish that, you're sleeping outside tonight…" Iwaizumi warned

Rose smiled and put the ultrasound up and fixing the number of weeks under it. Rose turned to Daichi and Suga, "So you're at 24 weeks then?"

"Yes…" Suga smiled

"Baby Sawamura…" Rose paused, "Wait! Does Baby Sawamura have a name?!"

The room quieted as Rose smiled in anticipation. Suga turned to look at his mate, Daichi had also kept him out of the loop when it came to their son's name.

"His name is Hiroki…" Daichi smiled

"What a cute name!" Rose smiled

Suga looked at his mate in wonder, "You named him after my grandfather?"

"Yeah…" Daichi smiled down at his omega, "I know how much he meant to you…"

Everyone watched as Suga's eyes watered and he buried his face in his alpha's chest.

"I take it Suga was close to his grandfather?" Rose smiled sweetly at the scene

"He was Suga's favorite person, they were super close…" Daichi nodded, "We bonded right before he passed…"

"Wow…" Iwaizumi commented

"Th-that was his last wish…" Suga sniffled and pulled his face out of Daichi's chest, "He wanted to make sure I had a good alpha that would take care of me and treat me right…"

"That's sweet…" Rose smiled, "Did Daichi ever meet him?"

"Yeah…" Suga looked down, "Daichi and I were the only ones there when he passed… It was actually the day that Daichi met him…"

"He was ready to go once he knew you were going to be taken care of…" Rose smiled, "So your grandfather was the only one you told that you were an omega?"

"Yeah, he was the only one in my family who didn't hate omegas…" Suga said, "It's like he could tell I'd present as one from the time I was little…"

"At least you had him for help…" Iwaizumi said

"Yeah, he was the one who started buying me suppressants…" Suga explained, "Since I couldn't buy them myself I just asked him and he started buying them for me…"

"What happened after he passed?" Rose asked

"Daichi's parents bought them for me…" Suga said, "They understood my situation with my parents and offered to buy them for me…"

"Daichi, you are so lucky your parents are really accepting!" Rose commented, "Do you know how many people would KILL for parents like yours?"

Daichi just shrugged, "They said that their parents raised them the same way…"

"That's amazing…" Iwaizumi said shocked

"Okay…" Rose smiled and turned to put Suga's ultrasound on the fridge. This time she erased everything under the picture and put "Sawamura Hiroki, 24 Weeks"

Daichi and Suga felt their chests swell with pride. It was suddenly so much more real, now that their baby had a name, and he was almost here. Suga placed a hand on his swollen midsection and smiled even bigger. _Only 11 more weeks…_

"How's it feel to be at the end of your second trimester Suga?" Rose smiled

"My feet hurt, my back hurts, I'm always hungry, my ankles are swollen…" Suga rolled his eyes, "But I couldn't be more excited for him to come…" Suga smiled

"Really…" Iwaizumi sighed with a slight smile and rubbed his own swollen tummy. _I've got 16 weeks left, this pregnancy is going by so fast…_

"When is your due date Iwaizumi?" Rose asked

"January 29…" he responded

"Oh, about a month after Suga? Well you guys are, what? Four weeks apart?" Rose said

"Yeah, but Dr. Kanda said that she wants me to deliver at 36 weeks instead of the usual 35 since baby is a little smaller…" Iwaizumi explained, "She said that she wants me to try to hold out to make sure baby is fully developed…"

"Better safe than sorry…" Rose agreed

"True…" Iwaizumi sighed, "But I'm already tired of being pregnant… I want this kid out of me!"

"Believe me, you won't be saying that when they're here and waking you up every two hours…" Rose chuckled, "...if you're lucky…"

Iwaizumi groaned. Rose looked back at her fridge and smiled. _There are SO many babies coming, what on earth am I gonna do?_ Rose stared at Iwaizumi's ultrasound, "Wait, doesn't Baby Oikawa have a name?"

"Yeah…" Iwaizumi frowned, "You and Suga were both there when I told you we'd decided on names for either gender…"

"Oh yeah!" Rose smiled and walked over towards the fridge, "What were the names again?"

"Mitsue for a boy and Mieko for a girl…" Iwaizumi said

"I chose Mieko…" Oikawa smiled proudly

"We agreed on both names together…" Iwaizumi frowned at him

"Yeah but I suggested it!" Oikawa argued back

"Oikawa…" Rose warned, "It's not good for the baby if you get Iwaizumi all worked up like that…"

That promptly shut him up.

"So either way, baby's name starts with 'M?'" Rose clarified

"Yes…" Iwaizumi nodded

Rose turned around and scribbled on the fridge, "Oikawa M. 20 weeks"

"There…" Rose stepped back and admired the fridge, "Now we can call it 'M' instead of just 'baby.'"

"That's cute…" Suga smiled

Meanwhile in Futakuchi's room, the omega groaned and rolled over. It had been one hell of a heat, but it was so much better this time, he had help. He sat up and began massaging his neck. A sharp pain ran through his neck when he reached his scent glands.

"Ow, what the-" Futakuchi paled. _Don't fucking tell me he-_

Running his fingers along his scent glands he felt the outline of what could only be a healing bond mark. Futakuchi's heart dropped into his stomach as the realization had crossed his mind.

"Aone!" Futakuchi beat the sleeping alpha with his pillow, "You ass!"

"Ah! Futakuchi-stop! What-hey- did I-ow- do?!" Aone grunted as he was startled awake by the omega's assault

"YOU BONDED ME!" Futakuchi just about screeched with tears in his eyes

The look of complete and utter shock crossed Aone's usually blank face. _I… I couldn't… control myself…_

"Futakuchi…" Aone reached his hand out to place it on the omega's shoulder

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Futakuchi scurried away from the alpha

"I'm so sorry…" Aone said quietly, not sure what to do in this situation

"What are we gonna do?!" Futakuchi was hyperventilating, "Everyone on the team is gonna find out, and then they'll all pick on me again, and I'm gonna-"

"KENJI!" Aone grabbed the omega and a tight hug and held him tightly against his broad chest

"A-Aone?"

"I promise I'll take care of you…" Aone said with a broken voice, "I won't let anyone hurt you, or make you upset, or make you feel anyway that isn't loved or appreciated…"

Aone looked into the omega's eyes, tears threatening to spill from his own, "Please… be my omega?"

Futakuchi looked into the alpha's eyes and nodded slowly, "Please take care of me from now on…"

"Thank you…" Aone buried his face in Futakuchi's shoulder and let his tears fall

"That… was the most I've ever heard you talk in one go…" Futakuchi chuckled

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize…" Futakuchi carded his fingers through Aone's white locks, "I do expect some type of courting gift though…" the omega chuckled

"I already have one for you…" Aone stated, finally pulling away from the embrace

"Huh?" Futakuchi was shocked, "What… do you… mean?"

"I was planning to ask you AFTER you had this heat…" Aone blushed, "But there's been a turn of events…"

"Yeah, I'd say so…" Futakuchi chuckled, "So how long have you had feelings for me?"

"Quite a while…" Aone blushed as he admitted

"Me too…" for once, Futakuchi let his omegan side show, he smiled brightly with a heavy blush dusting his cheeks. He leaned in to plant a very light peck on Aone's lips, "The events leading up to our bonding were awkward, unplanned, and may not have been perfect… but I don't think I'd want it any other way…"

"Me too…" Aone blushed and went to peck Futakuchi's lips but the omega cringed in pain and backed away from the alpha, "Are you alright?"

"I-I don't know…" Futakuchi clutched and clawed at his lower abdomen, "It hurts…"

"Is it gas?" Aone asked in the alarmed state he was currently in, "Is something wrong? Where does it hurt?"

"It's my stomach, and my back…" Futakuchi grunted, "Hurry… go get someone…"

Aone bolted out of the room to find Rose but as soon as he took one step out the door he bumped into something, or rather, someone. Asahi squeezed his eyes shut and held his nose, "Oh sorry-" once Asahi opened his eyes and saw Aone standing there he froze up. However, something in Aone's eyes made Asahi's fear dissipate.

"Is something wrong…?" Asahi asked timidly as he worked up the courage to speak to the object of his nightmares

"You're bonded correct?" Aone asked

"Y-yes…" Asahi's courage was quickly slipping away

"Could you help? Futakuchi's in pain and I don't know what to do!" Aone begged, "Please help him…"

"Take me to him…" Asahi said no longer afraid, all he knew was that one of his kind was suffering and maybe he could help

Aone and Asahi entered the room to see Futakuchi curled into himself on the bed. The thick scent of distress slammed Asahi in the face. Asahi walked over to the ball of suffering omega and reached out to smooth a hand over his shoulder.

"Futakuchi… Right?" Asahi said softly

Futakuchi whimpered and made eye contact with the other omega.

"Can you tell me where you're hurting?"

"My stomach, and my back…" Futakuchi barely got out through labored breaths

"Your back and…" then it dawned on Asahi, "stomach…"

Asahi wrapped the blankets around Futakuchi's stomach, "It's your lower stomach and the base of your back right?"

"Y-yeah…" Futakuchi winced

"I don't want to overstep boundaries…" Asahi said moving off the bed to give Futakuchi some room, "But I need to check something… Can you move to the other side of the bed…?"

Futakuchi grunted as he shifted his body to where his alpha's once occupied, he heard a gasp from Aone and Asahi, "Wh-what is it?"

"I knew it…" Asahi said quietly eyeing the patch of blood on the bed where it must have seeped from between Futakuchi's legs, "A-Aone, go and get Rose…"

"Why? What is wrong with him?" Futakuchi could hear the panic seeping into his alpha's voice

"He's having a miscarriage…"

It took a second for the words to sink into the alpha's brain before he flew out the door.

"How can I be-" Futakuchi flinched, "-having a miscarriage? I'm not even pregnant!"

"You were…" Asahi sighed sadly, "My guess is that you probably got pregnant on the first night…"

Futakuchi's face fell. _No wonder I didn't feel as bad as I usually do… I thought it was just because I had an alpha this time…_

"Futakuchi?" Rose entered the room

Said omega turned in her direction upon being called, "Is it really possible?"

"Yes, my little sister had a miscarriage at one week… she didn't even know she was pregnant either…" Rose said, "We have to get you to a hospital…"

Aone helped Rose get Futakuchi to his feet and they headed towards the door. Aone stopped at the doorway, he turned to look directly at Asahi. Asahi froze as all his fear of the alpha came flooding back.

"Thank you…" Aone nodded at Asahi

Asahi relaxed upon hearing the words. _You mean… he's actually a nice guy?_

"Hurry, we need to get him to the hospital so he doesn't develop an infection!" Rose rushed them

Aone and Rose got Futakuchi situated in the car and raced to the nearest hospital. Futakuchi whimpered and started sobbing silently in the back seat. He leaned against his alpha for support.

"Takanobu?"

Aone couldn't help but blush upon hearing his new mate call him by his given name. He made eye contact and his face fell seeing Futakuchi's tear stained one.

"What is it Kenji?" Aone would have given the world to stop those tears

"Do you think it's too late?"

Aone paused, "For what…?"

"To save him…" Futakuchi gently placed a hand on his stomach

Aone's heart dropped. _Did he want to have the baby?_ Aone placed a hand over Futakuchi's on his stomach, "I don't know…" He said softly into the omega's ear

Meanwhile at the safe house, Suga, Iwaizumi, and Asahi stood in the living room staring at the door.

"Do you think he was supposed to be next?" Suga asked out of nowhere

"Maybe… but if he was… he's not anymore…" Asahi said

A sad silence fell upon the three omegas, Asahi seemed to be having flashbacks of his unfortunate loss and retired to his room.

"What's going on?" Makki and Mattsun came out of their room, looking slightly flushed

"The Date Tech players are on their way to the hospital with Rose…" Iwaizumi turned to his teammates

"What? How come?" Makki asked

"The omega had a miscarriage…" Iwaizumi explained

Makki and Mattsun glanced at each other, "Are they okay?"

"We won't know until Rose gets back…" Suga said waddling over to sit on the couch

"Let us know if she comes back before we do…" Makki said following Mattsun out the door

"Where are you guys going?" Akaashi emerged from his room

"I have my first scan today!" Makki smiled excitedly before following his mate

"When is your scan Akaashi?" Suga asked

"Tomorrow…" he said also waddling over to the couch, "I made 16 weeks today…"

"Only four months pregnant and already waddling?" Suga giggled, "and I see that you're still the same size as Iwaizumi…"

"You should see Tendou…" Akaashi chuckled slightly, "He's also the same size as us…"

"Why do I feel like you'll eventually be bigger than me BEFORE I even give birth…" Iwaizumi smirked, "Although, I have to say that the farther along I get the happier I am that the baby is rather petite…"

"Why is that?" Tendou asked also waddling out of the room

"You ARE big… my goodness…" Suga smiled, "And you're at only 12 weeks!"

"I know…" Tendou sighed, "But I am carrying THREE after all…"

"Can't say I envy you…" Iwaizumi shook his head, "I think that out of all of us I'll have the easiest time giving birth…"

"Lucky…" Suga sighed, "Dr. Yoshio said that Hiroki is bigger than average… So I might have to have a cesarean…"

"Hiroki?" Akaashi and Tendou looked at Suga

"Oh! That's right you two weren't here, Daichi finally decided on a name…" Suga smiled, "And it's Hiroki…"

"That's a nice name…" Akaashi smiled

"Thanks…" Suga smiled and rubbed his belly lovingly, "It was my grandfather's name, I think he'd be proud…"

"I'm sure he would…" Iwaizumi smiled

"So what about you Iwaizumi-san?" Tendou asked

"What ABOUT me?"

"What are you having?" Tendou asked

"I decided not to find out…"

"I bet Oikawa-san is disappointed about that…" Akaashi said

"No, I told him that he could find out when we went to my appointment today…" Iwaizumi said, "But I also told him that I didn't want him blabbing to everyone because then there's more of a chance that I could find out…"

"I see…" Akaashi commented

"Are either of you going to find out?" Suga asked

"Koutarou would have a conniption if we didn't…" Akaashi sighed

"It's kind of too much of a hassle to really tell, so Wakatoshi and I decided to wait until they're born…" Tendou rubbed his swollen midsection

"I'm super excited for all the little ones that will be running around…" Suga smiled

"You realize that this is going to be a house full of young pups, hormonally imbalanced omgean mothers, and overprotective alpha fathers right?" Iwaizumi groaned, "I feel bad for Rose… She's got so much to deal with…"

"Yeah she does…" Suga also sighed

"Keiji…?" came a groggy voice

Akaashi sighed irritably and turned to see his alpha standing in their doorway rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Yes Koutarou?"

"What are you doing out here?" the alpha asked walking over to his mate

"Nothing, I just needed to stretch my legs…" Akaashi turned back to face the other omegas when Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist, resting his hands on his tummy

"Koutarou please stop…" Akaashi shrugged the alpha off

"Keiji…" Bokuto took a step back, "Are you alright?"

Akaashi took a deep breath and walked off towards their room and slammed the door behind him.

"Did I interrupt something?" Bokuto asked the others seated in the living room

"No…" Suga frowned at the door Akaashi disappeared behind, "Not that I know of…"

Bokuto followed his mate into the room and shut the door, "Keiji…?" Bokuto approached the omega that was sitting on the bed with his nose in a book

"What?" there was venom in Akaashi's voice

"What did I do?" Bokuto almost whimpered

Akaashi sighed. _I don't know…_

"Why are you mad at me?" Bokuto kneeled in front of his mate, hoping that the gesture would grant him some type of explanation

Akaashi dropped the book and stared into the alpha's eyes. _I don't know!_

"Please talk to me…" Bokuto begged grabbing Akaashi's hands in his own, "I don't know how to make things better… please Keiji… anything… say something…"

"I…" Akaashi's eyes filled with tears, "I don't know!"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, just the sound of your voice agitates me!" Akaashi cried into his hands, "Whenever you're around I don't want you to touch me… I just… I don't know what's wrong with me!"

"Keiji…" Bokuto let go of his mate's hands, "What… can I do?"

"I don't know!" Akaashi cried harder, "I just…"

"Maybe you need some time away from me…" Bokuto stood from his place at Akaashi's feet

Akaashi felt his heart drop. _Is he leaving me? Are we breaking up?_

"Koutarou…?" Akaashi watched as the alpha walked towards the end of the bed

"Akaashi…" Bokuto said facing away from his omega

A chill ran down the omega's spine. _Ever since we found out I was pregnant, he's always called me by my given name… why would he change that now…?_

"I think that maybe we mated too young…"

"Koutarou! Please!" Akaashi tried to stand from the bed but had difficulty getting up, "Alpha! Don't leave us!" Akaashi cried out to Bokuto

Bokuto turned around with a sad look on his face, "I'm not leaving you, I'll be back…" Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hands in his own as said omega slowly fell into hysterics

"Please! Don't go!" Akaashi begged and cried, "I'm carrying your pups! They need you! I need you! Alpha, please don't leave us! I'm sorry!"

"Akaashi calm down…" Bokuto reached out to caress his mate's cheek, "You didn't do anything wrong…"

"Alpha please, I'll be good, don't go…" Akaashi cried harder leaning into his mate's touch

"Keiji…" Bokuto called firmly

Akaashi's instincts reacted to his mate's call and he calmed significantly, tears halting.

"Breathe…" Bokuto instructed, "The twins can't breathe for themselves, they are relying on you-their mother- to breath for them…"

Akaashi took deep breaths to steady his emotions once again, "Koutarou I-"

"Let me say my piece Keiji…" Bokuto looked deep into his mate's eyes, "I would never leave you, I couldn't okay?"

Akaashi nodded, "Then why were you walking away from me?"

"I thought you wanted some time alone…" Bokuto tucked a tuft of hair behind Akaashi's ear, "I know that with pregnancy comes unreasonable mood swings, I'm not surprised you got sick of me… I am surprised that you tried to put up with it without telling me…"

"I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize Keiji…" Bokuto smiled, "I am your alpha, I am going to take care of you and our pups… But I can't do that unless you talk to me…"

Akaashi looked away from Bokuto ashamed, he sniffled once and then brought his eyes back to the alpha, "I just… didn't want you to go or get upset because of how I was feeling, it wasn't your fault…"

"I mean it kind of is…" Bokuto chuckled, "I DID get you pregnant after all…"

Akaashi giggled a little, "Well, you're the only one who COULD have…"

"There's the smile…" Bokuto pressed his forehead against Akaashi's, "You need to start communicating with me alright?"

"Yes, alpha…" Akaashi nuzzled his nose against Bokuto's in an eskimo kiss, "I hate that you are only mature when we're alone…" Akaashi frowned and pouted when Bokuto pulled away

"Well that was fast!" Bokuto laughed

"Koutarou…" Akaashi's voice became soft again, "You really won't leave us?"

Bokuto stopped laughing and smiled lovingly at his mate, "I'm not going anywhere…" he kissed the top of Akaashi's head

Once again kneeling in front of his mate, Bokuto wrapped his arms around the omega and held him firmly against his chest. Bokuto was about to place a hand on Akaashi's stomach but he stopped himself. _Maybe Akaashi's been irritated with me because I'm not respecting his boundaries…_

"Can I feel them Keiji?" Bokuto whispered into Akaashi's ear

"They are your pups… Of course you can..." Akaashi furrowed his brow in confusion, "Nothing has stopped you before… Why do you all of a sudden start asking?"

"I'm just trying to respect your space…" Bokuto smiled softly placing his hand gently on the swell of Akaashi's stomach

"Stop, that's creepy…" Akaashi frowned

"It's creepy for me to respect your space?" Bokuto laughed

"You know what I mean…" Akaashi sighed hitting Bokuto lightly on the shoulder, "Just act like yourself…"

"You got it…" Bokuto smiled and smashed his lips into the omegas, "I love you Keiji…"

"I love you too, Koutarou…"

* * *

Okay I am so sorry for such an angsty chapter... :/

This was a long ass chapter, the longest I've written so far! 17 FUCKING PAGES!

ANYWAYS! Does anyone know WHY Baby Sawamura's name is so ironic? If you look up Hiroki Ino, you'll find that he was the actor that played Suga in the Haikyuu live action play! *PLEASE NOTE* I named Baby Sawamura BEFORE I even knew there WAS a live action!

Anyways!

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	21. Chapter 21

Hello my lovelies~

I have had so much inspiration recently that these chapters are just POURING out of me like water!

Thanks so much for all the support and love! You guys rock! I seriously love you all!

There is so much to say about this chapter that I'm just gonna let you figure it out yourselves!

Leggo~

* * *

Outside in the living room, the three omegas stared at the door the couple disappeared through apprehensively.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Iwaizumi asked

"I hope so…" Suga sighed, "I hope they aren't fighting, Akaashi really shouldn't be getting too upset now…"

"He said that recently he's been finding Bokuto really irritating…" Tendou said

"Really?" Suga asked, "I wonder why…"

"Could just be his hormones…" Iwaizumi shrugged, "I find Tooru irritating…"

"Yes but you've always found him irritating…" Suga chuckled

"True enough…" Iwaizumi chuckled back

Bzzzt. Bzzzt.

Suga's phone was going off.

"huh?" Suga looked at the caller ID and it read, "Karasuno's Little Sunshine"

Suga answered the phone, "Hello?"

"SUGA-SAN!" Hinata screeched through the phone

"Uh, y-yes Hinata?" Suga flinched from the other's loud voice

"I need your advice! I need help! I don't know what to do!" Hinata spoke incredibly fast

"Wait, slow down Hinata what's wrong?" Suga tried to calm the younger omega down

"I just feel all 'bwaaaah' whenever I'm around him…" Hinata sounded like he was on the verge of crying

"Hinata, sweetie, what are you talking about?"

"I like someone Suga-san…" Hinata's voice got quiet, "I don't know what to do…"

"Who is it…?" Suga asked

"Um… uh…" Suga could HEAR the blush on Hinata's face

"You know you can tell me Hinata…" Suga encouraged

"Suga-san!" Hinata whined

Suga sighed, "Come on Hinata, it can't be that ba-"

Suga heard Hinata sniffle and his omegan instincts flipped on. _My baby! He's crying! Why?!_

"Hinata why don't I come meet you and we'll talk about it?" Suga was suddenly very on edge, _Why is my baby crying?! Who did this to him?!_

"No!" Hinata choked on a sob, "Dad will be mad if you leave the safe house now that you're really pregnant! I'll come to you!"

"Hinata! If it's that serious-" Suga was about to argue back

"It's okay mom, I'm on my way already. I'll see you soon…" Hinata sniffles again

"I would feel better if you let Dad come get you…" Suga sighed, "Could you at least wait at your house until then?"

"O-okay mom…" Hinata relented, "I'll wait for him here…"

"Thank you…" Suga sighed in relief, "I'll send him right over…"

"Thanks mom, love you…"

"Love you too Hinata…" Suga said and hung up

"Um…?" Iwaizumi had an eyebrow raised

"What?" Suga looked at the other two omegas that had questioning looks on their faces

"What was that about?" Iwaizumi asked

"Hinata needs someone to talk to, so he wants to meet me here, but I'd rather Daichi go and get him…" Suga struggled as he stood from the couch

"No not that…" Iwaizumi said, "It's… how do I word it…?"

"It seems like that little shrimp is your son…" Tendou said, "You even called Sawamura, 'Dad'..."

"Oh…" Suga smiled shyly, "That's because the whole team had kind of surrogated me and Daichi as their parents…"

"Really?!" Iwaizumi was shocked

"Yeah… although, they don't usually call us 'mom' or 'dad' unless something is really wrong…" Suga explained, "That's why… I know something is seriously bothering Hinata… he called Daichi, 'dad' over the phone…"

"I see…" Iwaizumi said thoughtfully

"Hold that thought! I'll be right back…" Suga waddled away and over to his room

Suga knocked on the door before opening it and stepping inside, "Daichi…"

"Hmm?" The alpha was roused from his sleep

"Honey… our son needs us…" Suga said

"IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE BABY?!" Daichi jumped out of bed and placed his hands protectively on Suga's tummy

"No…" Suga giggled, "Not our unborn son…"

"How long was I asleep? How many kids do we have?!" Daichi was thoroughly confused

"We have 11 and one on the way…" Suga laughed, "You don't remember?"

"Huh?!" Daichi was confused and starting to panic

"Daichi, I'm joking!" Suga laughed harder

"Koushi…" Daichi groaned, "Don't scare me like that…"

"I'm sorry…" Suga giggled, "But our son does need us…"

"I'm guessing that you mean someone from the team?" Daichi asked

"Yes, I need you to walk over to Hinata's house and get him…" Suga said

"Why?" Daichi was even more confused now, "Hinata is like one of our least needy kids…"

"Just because he isn't vocal about his problems, doesn't mean he isn't just as needy Daichi…" Suga sighed, "Daichi… he called me, he said he needed help… he called you 'dad' and me 'mom'..."

"Then he really needs us…" Daichi said heading out of the room

"He was going to walk here by himself but I told him to wait so you could go get him…" Suga said following his mate out

"Okay, I'll be back then…" Daichi placed a chaste kiss against Suga's lips and bolted out the door

"So he's off to get your 'son?'" Tendou smirked

"Yeah…" Suga giggled, "When I woke him up he was so out of it I kind of convinced him that we had 11 kids and this was our 12th…" Suga rubbed his stomach with both hands

"You are cruel…" Iwaizumi chuckled

"That sounds pretty funny!" Tendou nearly doubled over in laughter, "I need to try that on Wakatoshi!"

Iwaizumi laughed harder at the thought of Ushijima having a heart attack over something like that.

"So neither of you were surrogated?" Suga asked after the laughter died into after giggles

"I don't think so…" Iwaizumi thought

"I'm the head omega but not the 'team mom…'" Tendou said, "That's Semi…"

"I don't think we have a team mom…" Iwaizumi frowned trying to think

"That usually means you ARE the team mom…" Suga tried to suppress his giggles

"I am NOT the team mom…" Iwaizumi frowned

"I guess we'll ask Makki and Mattsun when they get back…" Tendou smirked

"Ask us what?" The omega walked in through the front door and over to the gathering of omegas in the living room

"Is Iwaizumi the team mom?" Suga asked

"Oh yeah he is…" Makki laughed

"There's an inside joke between the team that Oikawa is an abusive husband and Iwaizumi needs to divorce him…" Mattsun came up and joined them

"There is…?" Iwaizumi looked sad

"Yeah, I think that's probably why Kyoutani doesn't respect Oikawa at all…" Mattsun laughed

"Oh…" Iwaizumi frowned

"What's wrong Iwaizumi?" Suga immediately picked up on his mood

"Oh… nothing…" he tried getting off the couch but found he couldn't

Mattsun went over and helped pull him off the couch.

"Thanks…" Iwaizumi said before he waddled to his room

"Guys…" Suga sighed, "I don't think it was smart to insult his baby's father…"

Makki elbowed his mate in the ribs.

Mattsun frowned, "What's wrong with poking a little fun?"

"Babe…" Makki sighed, "It's suggesting that his baby is going to be born into an unsuitable family… he might be more protective of his baby now, he may even ACTUALLY fight with Oikawa more…"

"Oh shit…" Mattsun slapped his forehead, "We'd better tell him we were just joking…"

"Mom!" Came a shout from the doorway

"Hinata!" Suga called as the small omega and Daichi entered the house

"Do you want to use the room?" Daichi asked his mate

"Yeah, help me up Dai." Suga said making grabby hands at his mate

Once Suga got up from the couch he grabbed Hinata by the hand and waddled away with the little ginger. Suga pulled Hinata into his room that he shared with Daichi and closed the door behind them.

"Hinata go and sit on the bed, I'll make some tea for you…" Suga said waddling over to the kitchenette

Hinata looked around the room uncertainly as he made his way to the foot of the bed and sat down.

"Here…" Suga handed the small omega a cup and went to sit against the headboard

Hinata took a sip and then turned to face the older omega.

"So who is this person you like that's gotten you so worked up?" Suga asked

"Um… they play volleyball…" Hinata said looking down into the cup and blushing hard

"Okay…?" Suga pressed, "Do they attend our school?"

"Yes…"

"Hinata, I don't want to press you for so much information…" Suga smiled softly, "If you don't want to say their name outright then give me as many hints as possible…"

"They're on the team…"

"Okay so it's a boy…" Suga nodded encouragingly

"He's tall… and has really pretty dark grey eyes… well sometimes they look blue…" Hinata blushed even more

"Dark grey?" Suga asked thoughtfully

"He um…" Hinata covered his face in his hands

Suga looked over at Hinata and everything clicked, "Jet black hair? Setter? 1st year? Alpha…?" Suga smiled knowingly

Hinata didn't remove his hands from his face but he nodded.

"So you have feelings for him?" Suga asked

"Yes…" Hinata's shoulders started shaking

"Hinata!" Suga gasped, "Don't cry baby!"

Suga held his arms open and Hinata snuggled into his side, "Mom… what do I do?"

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Suga rubbed Hinata's back soothingly

"He doesn't feel the same way, but I like him so much it hurts!" Hinata cried harder, "and whenever he looks at me, my heart just goes all 'uwaaaaaah' and just walking next to him or being in the same room I'm all 'gwaaaah.'"

"Oh honey…" Suga cooed, "How do you know he doesn't feel the same?"

"Why would Bakageyama like me…" Hinata frowned and sniffled through another sob, "It's not like I'm a really pretty omega, and my hips aren't wide enough to be good for having pups… why would ANY alpha like me…?"

"Hinata!" Suga scolded

The small omega jumped at the older's sudden shout, he whimpered and curled into Suga more.

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you…" Suga tightened his hold on the small omega, "You are a beautiful omega inside and out, and I think that with all the time you spend with Kageyama, he would be absolutely BRAINLESS to not reciprocate your feelings…"

"...really…?" Hinata snuffled

"Yes really…" Suga smiled lovingly, "and love, for what it's worth, you've got the widest hips out of all of us on Karasuno's team…"

"I do?!"

"Yes love…" Suga pet Hinata's unruly ginger hair, "I don't EVER want to hear you talk about yourself like that again do you understand?"

Hinata nodded, still sniffling.

"No one is ever gonna say anything like that to or about you, and no one is gonna make my baby feel like he's undesirable…" Suga moved his hands to rub at Hinata's back and at his own scent glands releasing a calming pheromone

"Thanks mom…" Hinata yawned as his eyes dropped

"Anything for you baby…" Suga smiled down at the small omega, "Go ahead and get some rest Hinata…"

"Okay… love you…"

"Love you too…" Suga smiled as Hinata's soft snores filled the room

Meanwhile in Iwaizumi's room, the pregnant omega paced giving thought to what the others had been saying about his alpha. _He's not that bad… it was ONE TIME…_

"Iwa-chan…?" Oikawa poked his head out of the bathroom

"Tooru…" the pregnant omega whimpered

In that moment Oikawa's alpha instincts took over. The alpha bolted from the bathroom, picked up his omega and gently laid him on the bed, softly pulling him into his chest. Oikawa grabbed the back of Iwaizumi's head and pulled the omega's face towards the scent glands in his neck. Iwaizumi quietly let himself be manhandled by the alpha. _He's scenting me… do I smell that distressed?_

"What's wrong Hajime?" Oikawa asked after he thoroughly scented the omega against his chest

"Do you know what the team says about you?" Iwaizumi fought back tears

"What are you talking about?" Oikawa asked holding Iwaizumi tighter

"They said that you're abusive…" Iwaizumi whimpered

Oikawa was quiet for a moment before he sighed, "I know…"

"What do you mean you know?!" Iwaizumi looked at his mate in shock

"They're joking… but they've said it to my face a couple of times…" Oikawa sighed again, "I told them not to tell you that…"

"But you're NOT abusive!" Iwaizumi was slowly falling into hysterics, "You hurt me that ONE time! But I had that coming!"

"No, I shouldn't have put my hands on you Hajime…" Oikawa started rubbing the omega's scent glands in an attempt to calm him down, "I had just found out you were pregnant, I DEFINITELY should not have put my hands on you…"

"But-"

"Hajime, it doesn't bother me, what the team says…" Oikawa smiled down at his mate, "I know it's all in good fun… I was worried that it'd hurt you more than it would me…"

"But if shit like that gets around then what's gonna happen to our kid?" Iwaizumi looked for reassurance in his alpha's eyes, "Don't let anyone take our pup…"

"Stop worrying… I'm not letting anything happen to Bean…" Oikawa smiled reassuringly, "I promised that I'd take care of you… both of you…" Oikawa placed a hand on the swell of Iwaizumi's stomach

Oikawa felt the baby inside Iwaizumi shift, he could only assume that the baby was turning over or stretching.

"Hajime, don't worry about stuff like that… you're gonna stress out Bean…" Oikawa said, "I'll show you that I'm an alpha capable of taking care of you and your pup…"

Iwaizumi looked away from Oikawa uncertainly when the alpha placed a soft kiss to the top of his head. _Why did he phrase it like that?_

"Our…" Iwaizumi frowned

"Huh?"

"Our pup… you said 'your' pup…" Iwaizumi looked questioningly into his alpha's eyes

"It was my second attempt at courting you…" Oikawa chuckled slightly

The low rumble Iwaizumi heard in the alpha's chest made a sense of security wash over him, "But why? I already accepted the first attempt…"

"Because we still aren't bonded…" Oikawa said, "I was trying to show you that I, as a possible mate, is willing and capable to care for you, as an unbonded omega and your unborn pup…"

"Oh…" Iwaizumi sighed, "But you're the one that got me pregnant…"

"Just because I sired the pup doesn't mean that I am for sure your mate until we bond…" Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi against his chest harder, "I want you to immediately refuse any courtship offer you receive because you know you have me…"

When Iwaizumi heard Oikawa growl, he felt safe for some odd reason. Usually, Oikawa's growl scared him, but this time it held a reassurance as he snuggled- if possible- even further into the alpha's chest, "Yes, alpha…"

Oikawa rubbed small circles in Iwaizumi's baby bump with his thumb, the movement slowly putting the omega to sleep.

Tap. Tap.

Oikawa's eyes widened, "Hajime?"

"Hmm?" The omega responded sleepily

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Iwaizumi said barely keeping his eyes open

Tap. Tap.

"That!" Oikawa looked pointedly at where his hand was resting

"The baby is just kicking…" Iwaizumi yawned and cuddled closer to Oikawa as the alpha caressed the baby bump

"How long had Bean been kicking?" Oikawa asked in amazement

"A few days…" Iwaizumi said sleepily

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I tried to get you to feel them but they always stopped when you touched my stomach…" Iwaizumi responded, "I thought that maybe I was just imagining things… I was never really sure…"

"Oh...okay…" Oikawa shuffled down until he was face to bump

"Hey!" Iwaizumi just about screeched when he felt Oikawa start to press kisses to his stomach, "What are you doing?!"

"Sorry Bean…" Oikawa said softly into Iwaizumi's stomach, "Mommy's getting mad…"

"Hey! Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi frowned, "I want to sleep! Leave Bean alone!"

Oikawa stared up at his mate with amazement.

"What?" Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow

"You called the baby 'Bean!'" Oikawa smiled brightly

"Well I can't call them Mieko or Mitsue yet!" Iwaizumi said

"You could if I just told you what we're having…" Oikawa offered

"No." Iwaizumi struggled to turn over as Oikaw wrapped his arms around his mate, "Hey let go! I have hips to take care of you know!"

"I could take care of them for you…" Oikawa had a devious smirk now

"I'm tired let me sleep!" Iwaizumi groaned

"Why are you so tired now days?" Oikawa asked curiously

"I'm pregnant." Iwaizumi deadpanned

"Being pregnant makes you tired?" Oikawa raised a brow, "How hard can carrying a baby be?"

Iwaizumi gave him an unamused look, "Get out…"

"Huh? Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, "What do you mean?"

"Get out!" Iwaizumi was able to push his alpha away from him, "GET OUT!"

Oikawa scurried away like a pup that had just been disciplined, "H-Hajime?"

"You better leave the room… NOW!" Iwaizumi barked at him and Oikawa all but flew out the door and closed it behind him

Daichi turned to look at the scared alpha with his back pressed against the closed door of his room.

"What's wrong Oikawa?"

"I… I don't know…" Oikawa furrowed his brows in concern, "Iwa-chan and I were snuggling and he suddenly got really mad…"

"You said something stupid didn't you?" Makki mused

"I don't even know what I said!" Oikawa nearly shouted

Makki and Mattsun looked at each other briefly, "shit, that might be my fault then…" Mattsun pursed his lips

"What are you-" Oikawa turned to face the other alpha and then I dawned on him, "You told Iwa-chan about those jokes didn't you?!"

Mattsun could feel the anger radiating from Oikawa, he pulled Makki behind him to put him out of immediate danger.

"Oikawa…" Mattsun warned

"TOORU!" Came a bark from behind the alpha

"Hajime?" Oikawa whimpered and turned around

"I wasn't mad because of what THEY said!" Iwaizumi waddled over to him, "I'm mad because of what YOU said!"

"What did I say?" Oikawa cowered from the aura of wrath that was Iwaizumi

Iwaizumi growled, "'How hard can carrying a baby be?'"

Maki stepped out from behind Mattsun, "Oikawa… you said that?!"

"Yes he did…" Iwaizumi said through clenched teeth, "You know DAMN well how hard this pregnancy has been on me!"

Daichi, Tendou, Makki, Mattsun, and Oikawa stared in shock as Iwaizumi dropped his face into his hands and fell to his knees. They took note of his shaking shoulders and the sound of the omega's muffled sobs. Suga came out of his room and found the rooms occupants staring at Iwaizumi who was currently kneeling on the floor in front of his shell shocked alpha.

"What happened?!" Suga asked rushing over to Iwaizumi's side, "Iwaizumi, are you okay?"

"Tooru…" Iwaizumi sniffled

"Oikawa fucked up big time…" Makki sighed

"What did he do this time?" Suga asked

Makki explained to Suga what happened. It took a lot of strength for Suga to NOT slap Oikawa across the face. There were six pregnant omegas in this house, and with that one sentence he pissed off majority of them. Suga had managed to separate Iwaizumi and Oikawa to the alpha's dismay. Iwaizumi had calmed down enough to stop sobbing. By this time, all residents had joined them in the living room along with Kuroo, Kenma, Lev, and Yaku who had finished with their heat sessions earlier in the day.

"Come on you two…" Suga sighed, "You can't be fighting with a pup on the way…"

"In Oikawa's defense, he probably did not intend the words the way they sounded…" Ushijima said

Everyone turned to him in shock.

"Are you defending me?!" Oikawa looked horrified

"He may not have meant it but he still needs to watch what he says!" Tendou argued at his alpha, "I know I'm not one to talk but honestly, I'd be hurt too if you said that to me!"

"Satori, he wasn't intending his words as harsh or uncaring…" Ushijima turned to address his mate

"But Iwaizumi is hormonally imbalanced! Anything that might be slightly hurtful will do a lot of damage!" Satori got in Ushijima's face, "It didn't only hurt Iwaizumi you know! There are others here that are carrying babies too!"

Ushijima paused and looked around the room.

"Being pregnant takes a lot out of us…" Tendou said quietly, "It isn't easy, the nausea, mood swings, cravings, bloating… the stretch marks…"

The other expecting mothers hummed in agreement.

"Not to mention ACTUALLY giving birth…" Akaashi added

"That's the worst part…" Rose's voice came from behind them as they saw her standing in the doorway, "So who fucked up this time? My watched alerted me to rooms 1, 2, 3, and 4…"

"It was a collective effort…" Daichi sighed and stood to approach Rose

"I see that the emotions are in full swing today…" she smiled, "Don't worry… just remember at the end of the day, how much you love your mates…"

Iwaizumi locked eyes with Oikawa. Tendou suddenly buried his face in his alpha's chest and began sobbing. Rose smiled and then turned her attention to the two newest couples of the safe house.

"Well it seems like you guys are done…" she smiled, "Now I understand that this question may come as a shock but do either of you, Kenma and Yaku, feel like you might be pregnant?"

The four being addressed flushed a bright red.

"No I don't think so…" Yaku couldn't even look Lev in the eyes-not that he could anyways.

"A baby wouldn't even fit in Yaku-san's small body!" Lev's eyes were full of worry

Yaku promptly delivered a kick to the giant of an alpha as Rose tried desperately not to laugh. _Yaku is relatively small in stature but he's still taller than me…_

"What about you Kenma?" Rose asked the quieter omega

"No… I feel normal…" he responded with a bored expression

"Alright then, if you four would like, you can stay here for one more night before you return home…" Rose smiled

"Return home?" Kenma tilted his head to the side

"Yeah, unless you WANT to live here…" Rose said

"Oh…" Kenma looked down at his phone, "I thought that once we had our heat here we had to stay…"

"Nope!" Rose smiled, "The safe house is somewhere you can stay if you don't have anywhere to go… or if you'd like to stay…"

"Okay…" Kenma continued staring down at the game on his phone

"So how is Aone and Futakuchi?" Asahi spoke up

"Futakuchi will be okay, it was a clean miscarriage…" Rose said, "But the doctor couldn't figure out why…"

"Oh…" Asahi sighed

Noya was staring in amazement at his omega. _What the hell happened when I wasn't there for Asahi to be so concerned about Aone? I thought he was scared of him..._

"I'm sure everyone is tired, so let's all get some rest-" Rose was starting to say

"Mom…" Hinata whimpered from Suga's room

Suga turned around and spotted the small omega, he smiled sweetly before gesturing to Daichi to help him up. Suga waddled over to Hinata.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Suga asked concerned upon seeing Hinata shaking

"He just texted me…"

"Okay…? What's wrong with that?" Suga frowned confusedly

"He said…" Hinata sniffled trying to hold back tears, "He said that we shouldn't really be around each other anymore…"

"What?!" Suga half-yelled, "What does that mean?!"

"I don't know!" Hinata let his tears fall, "He said he didn't want me near him unless it was in practice or games…"

"What… the…" Suga was getting angry, "DAICHI!"

Daichi jumped when he heard his omega's angered shout, "What's wrong Koushi?"

"You'd better talk to Kageyama…" Suga was fuming

"Why? What happened?" Daichi asked

"He's about to be dead…" Suga brought he sobbing ginger into a tight embrace, "Do you see our pup in tears here?"

"Y-yes…?" Daichi was scared, he'd never seen Suga this angry before

"This is because of Kageyama…" Suga almost growled through clenched teeth

Suga explained briefly what happened and then Daichi seemed to understand, "Why would he say that…?"

"I don't know Daichi, but my baby is hurting because of him…" Suga actually did growl this time, "Do something Daichi…"

"I'll talk to him…" Daichi sighed angrily

Suga and Hinata moved into Suga's room and Daichi whipped his phone out of his pocket and dialed Kageyama's number.

"Hello?"

"Kageyama…" Daichi almost growled

"Y-yes dad?" The younger alpha whimpered

"What is your problem with Hinata?"

Kageyama didn't respond.

"Kageyama…" Daichi's voice low, warning him

"Dad I…" Kageyama seemed to be gathering his thoughts

"Do you know that Hinata is currently in tears?!" Daichi snapped

"Wh-why?" Kageyama yelped

"He's hurt!" Daichi growled, "Because of you!"

"Dad please…" Kageyama himself seemed to be on the verge of tears

"Hinata's in tears and Koushi is furious…" Daichi took a deep breath. _I can't be too hard on him, he's one of our pups too…_

"Kageyama, you'd better have a good reason for this…" Daichi sighed

"I-I don't know…" Kageyama's voice wavered

Daichi paused. _Fuck, I was too harsh… but Hinata is hysterical, what was I supposed to do?_

"Kageyama, listen…" Daichi said, "Meet me at the gym and we'll talk about this…"

"O-okay dad…" Kageyama said

* * *

Soooooo?

I have finally added some sunshine in! I'm super excited for the couple plot points! I've got so much good stuff to write that I don't know where to start!

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	22. Chapter 22

Hello my lovelies~

I am super excited for this chapter!

I finally have some KageHina in here! And I'm sorry in advance that they did not give "The Little Giant" a real name... so his name is Chisanna Kyoujin

Last name: Kyoujin

First name: Chisanna

Thanks to everyone for reading!

Leggo~

* * *

\- AT THE GYM -

"So Kageyama…" Daichi sighed as the younger alpha looked ashamedly at his feet, "Did you and Hinata fight?"

"No…" Kageyama replied softly

"Then what's wrong?" Daichi asked _I have to be more gentle this time… he is obviously already punishing himself…_

"I don't want Hinata to know…" Kageyama blushed

"Know what…?" Daichi encouraged

"I…" Kageyama frowned as his blush darkened, "I want to court Hinata…"

Daichi's eyes blew wide. _Are you fucking kidding me?! All this commotion for this?!_

"I just didn't want him to catch onto me…" Daichi could see tears start to prick at Kageyama's eyes, "I-I never meant to make him cry…"

"Kageyama…" Daichi smiled softly, "You could have approached it differently…"

"But how?!" Kageyama was frustrated, "We're always together! How could I have been discreet about courting him then?!"

"You could have told him something else…" Daichi said

"Like what…?" Kageyama looked Daichi in the eyes as if they held the answer

"I don't know…" Daichi said thoughtfully, "But you know who would?"

Kageyama shook his head.

"Mom would know!" Daichi smiled pulling out his phone

"No!" Kageyama looked terrified, "Mom hates me!"

Daichi paused, "Mom doesn't hate you… why would you think that?"

"Because Hinata…" Kageyama looked away from the older alpha

"Mom doesn't hate you… he's mad… but he could never hate you…" Daichi sighed, "Do you know WHY Hinata was in tears?"

"Because of what I said…" Kageyama replied

"Yes but do you know why it had such an impact on him?"

Kageyama thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Because Hinata has feelings for you…" Daichi smirked knowingly, "He thought of your words as a sort of rejection…"

Kageyama looked up at the older alpha shocked. _He… likes me…?_ Daichi chuckled at Kageyama's reaction and proceeded to call his mate.

"Hello? Daichi?" Suga answered softly

"Yeah, so I figured it out…" Daichi said, "But first… talk to your pup… he thinks you hate him…"

"What?!" Suga sounded horrified, "I could never hate Kageyama! Give the phone to him!"

"Kageyama, mom wants to talk to you…" Daichi smiled and handed the phone to the scared alpha, "He's not mad…"

"H-hello?"

"Kageyama honey! I'm so sorry!" Suga said, "I could never hate you!"

"But Hinata…"

"You are my pup just as much as Hinata is! I'm so sorry I made you think I hated you!" Suga sounded upset

"It's okay mom…" Kageyama smiled a little, "How… how is Hinata?"

"He's alright…" Suga sighed tiredly, "He's sleeping right now…"

"Sleeping?" Kageyama asked, "But it's only 5 o'clock…"

"He cried himself to sleep, Kageyama…" Suga sighed again, "This is the second time today…"

Kageyama went quiet. _He cried that much…? Over me…?_

"Hand me the phone Kageyama…"

The younger alpha did so and Daichi spoke softly, "I told him about Hinata, and how Hinata feels about him…"

"DAICHI YOU DID WHAT?!" Suga was furious again

"Listen, listen…" Daichi whispered, "Kageyama was only trying to buy time to get things ready…"

"What are you talking about you freaking idiot!" Suga grit his teeth

"Kageyama is preparing to court Hinata…" Daichi explained, "He needed time away from his so he could plan things and get ready…"

Suga went quiet.

"Koushi…?" Daichi said

No response.

"Koushi?" Daichi was starting to worry

"Is he ready to do it now?" Suga asked

"I don't know…" Daichi turned to Kageyama, "Would you be ready to ask Hinata now?"

Kageyama stared at Daichi in shock and terror, "I have his gift… but nothing else was planned…"

"He said he has the gift…" Daichi said to Suga

"Then bring him over here now…" Suga said

"Koushi, he's not ready…" Daichi said, "It takes a lot of courage…"

"He already knows that Hinata likes him right?"

Daichi paused again. _Yeah… if he knows what Hinata is going to say, it's shouldn't be that hard…_

"Bring him here, make him ask Hinata, because our little sunshine is pretty devastated at the moment…" Suga sighed

"Okay…" Daichi said glancing at Kageyama who looked around the room unsurely

"Alright, I'll see you at home Daichi…" Suga said, "I love you…"

"I love you too Koushi, we'll see you soon…" Kageyama's ears perked up when Daichi said this and hung up

"What's going on?" Kageyama asked nervously

"You'd better gather all the courage in your body…" Daichi smiled menacingly, "You're asking Hinata as soon as we get back to the safe house…"

"What?!" Kageyama started panicking, "What if he says he doesn't want to court me!"

"Kageyama!" Daichi grabbed a hold of the younger's shoulders, "You already know what Hinata is going to say…"

Kageyama looked up at Daichi and a calm look crossed his face, "I have an idea…"

"Atta boy!" Daichi smiled and slapped Kageyama's back, "Let's go!"

"Can we stop by my house first?" Kageyama asked

"Well, sure, but what do you need there?" Daichi asked curiously

"Hinata's courting gift…" Kageyama said and sprinted towards his house with an excited Daichi following him

\- AT THE SAFE HOUSE -

Hinata opened his eyes as much as he could, they felt stiff and swollen. _Probably because of how much I've cried today…_ Hinata sat up slowly and looked around the dark room.

"Hinata! You're awake!" Suga came out of the bathroom and waddled over to the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts…" Hinata held his forehead, "And I can't see…"

"That's because you were crying so much…" Suga chuckled, "Here… drink some water, you're probably dehydrated…" Suga handed Hinata a water bottle they had on the nightstand

"Thanks…" Hinata drank almost the whole bottle in one go

"So Hinata…" Suga smiled sweetly, "I don't want you to worry because everything is going to turn out okay…"

Hinata stared at Suga nervously. _What is going on…?_

"Dad told Kageyama…" Suga said

Hinata's eyes widened in terror, "Why…?"

"Hinata, remember don't worry!" Suga became frantic trying to keep the ginger calm

"He's gonna hate me now Mom!" Hinata's eyes rimmed with tears for the third time today

"Calm down Hinat-"

"Koushi we're back…" Daichi's voice came through the intercom

"Hinata stay here…" Suga smiled standing from the bed, "Everything is going to be okay…"

Suga struggled off the bed and waddled out the door, "Daichi… Are you sure this is going to work?"

Daichi turned to look at the nervous alpha behind him, "Yeah… it'll work…"

"Good luck Kageyama!" Suga smiled at him

Kageyama ran to the head omega and embraced Suga, "Thanks mom…"

Daichi growled as Kageyama pulled away and ran into the room.

"Kageyama!" Hinata squeaked when said alpha burst into the room

"Hinata!" Kageyama yelped in surprise upon seeing the small ginger curled into a ball on the bed, "Look, before you freak out just listen to me…"

Hinata sat up and looked at Kageyama curiously with swollen eyes.

"I… I'm not good and conveying how I feel… so listen to this…" Kageyama took a deep breath

Hinata watched confusedly until the alpha in front of him started to sing. _Oh my goodness…_ Hinata watched in awe as Kageyama serenaded him. Hinata closed his eyes and listened to the alpha's soothing voice. Once Kageyama had stopped singing Hinata opened his eyes and saw said alpha blushing a deep red.

"Th-that was beautiful…" Hinata said awestruck, "W-what was that for…?"

"I…" Kageyama looked away for a moment to gather his nerves, "I… court… you…" Kageyama blushed fumbling over his words

Hinata sat there stunned. _He… actually likes me? He wants to court me?!_ Hinata opened and closed his mouth but his words of acceptance didn't come out. The small ginger leaped off the bed and tackled the unexpecting alpha to the ground.

"Yes! I accept!" Hinata cried as his arms wrapped around Kageyama's neck, "Just don't send me texts like that anymore!"

"I'm sorry…" Kageyama embraced the small ginger, "I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Hinata simply squeezed the alpha in response.

"Hey, dumbass, you need to let go so I can give you your gift…" Kageyama sighed

"Just hold me for now…" Hinata buried his face in the alpha's shoulder

Kageyama squeezed Hinata in his arms and felt the small omega start shaking. _Is he… crying…?_

"What's wrong?" Kageyama asked in concern

"I… I thought you hated me!" Hinata cried

"I could never hate you!" Kageyama said, "Why would you think that?!"

"Why would you tell me to stay away from you?! Bakageyama!" Hinata pulled his face out of the alpha's shoulders

"I didn't want you to figure out I was planning to court you!" Kageyama argued

"You could have done something else about it!" Hinata furrowed his brows

"I was scared okay?!"

Hinata stopped and couldn't suppress the giggle emerging from his chest, "Me too… I was scared too…"

Kageyama stopped scowling and started to chuckle with his new court mate. Once the laughter died down Hinata asked, "So what did you get me?"

"Here…" Kageyama pulled out a velvet box, "I wasn't too sure what you'd like… this was the first thing that came to mind…"

Hinata took the box gently and opened it. It was a pendent with two crows, one was taking a dive and the other was flying above, almost in a yin-yang type of thing.

"It's… it's beautiful…" Hinata took it out and held it out to Kageyama, "put it on me?"

Kageyama nodded in surprise and gesture for the omega to turn around. In a moment of courage Kageyama pulled the omega firm against his chest and drapped the chain around his delicate neck and clasped it. Hinata sat there with a face red as a tomato.

"Th-thank you…" Hinata stuttered

"I also got you something else…" Kageyama scratched at the back of his head, "But it was kind of too big to bring in here with me and hide it…"

"What is it?" Hinata quirked his head to the side

"Come with me…" Kageyama got off the floor and pulled the omega up with him. He interlaced their fingers as they made their way to the door and stepped outside.

Suga and Daichi turned around and saw the two holding hands and the new piece of jewelry adorning the omega's neck.

"Congratulations!" Suga ran (waddled) over and embraced Hinata, "I told you everything was going to be okay…" Suga whispered into the ginger's ear

"Thanks mom…" Hinata smiled and hugged the older omega back

"Good job Kageyama…" Daichi patted the younger alpha, "You'd better explain what this is though…" Daichi said handing Kageyama the volleyball they grabbed from the younger's house

Kageyama took the ball from Daichi and turned to Hinata, "So I met someone pretty incredible the other day…"

Hinata looked at Kageyama with eyes full of concern. _Why does it sound like he's already cheating on me?!_ Suga also picked up on the poor phrasing and tensed.

"It was by pure chance I ran into this person at the supermarket…" Kageyama continued, "I told them all about you, Hinata, how much you loved volleyball, how amazing you are, and how much…" the words got stuck in his throat

Suga smiled encouragingly and nodded. _You can do it Kageyama!_

"How much I… love you…" Kageyama blushed, "And I was still struggling to find a courting gift… so they told me about the pendent and where to get it… but they also wanted me to give you this… as a type of congratulations…"

Kageyama held the ball out to Hinata. Hinata took it gently and studied it. _This looks pretty old… why would someone give something like thi-_ Hinata's thoughts were cut off when he spotted a signature on the ball. One that read "The Little Giant." Hinata's eyes almost popped out of his head as he looked at his court mate with amazement.

"I met Chisanna-san and told him how he is your idol…" Kageyama blushed, "He gave me this ball and said that it was the only ball he practiced with at home when he attended Karasuno…"

Hinata dropped the ball and wrapped his arms around Kageyama, "thank you…" he whispered

Kageyama returned the embrace and held his court mate.

"Good job Daichi…" Suga smiled at his mate, "I'm glad everything turned out okay…"

"I had to do something, you were in defensive mode…"

"What does that mean?" Suga asked frowning at his alpha

"I've seen and dealt with a lot of things… but the scariest I've ever seen is an omega defending… protecting their pups…" Daichi explained

"Oh…" Suga smiled in understanding, "I was always told that you don't mess with a mother omega and their pups…"

"Yeah…" Daichi laughed, "My mom warned me about that when I told her you were pregnant…"

"Speaking of… We should pay your parents a visit…" Suga smiled, "I haven't seen them since BEFORE I got pregnant…"

"Can't we put it off a little longer?" Daichi whined, "I'm just worried that my mom is gonna smother you…"

"I'm sure she will…" Suga laughed, "But she's excited for her grandson too… I have to go see them…"

"Okay…" Daichi huffed, "But don't leave my side okay…?"

"Okay…" Suga smiled and kissed Daichi on the cheek

\- THE NEXT DAY -

"I'm horny…"

Ushijima spit his drink and started choking on what managed to drip into his windpipe.

"Wakatoshi?!" Tendou jumped slightly from his mate's uncharacteristic reaction, "What's wrong?!"

Ushijima coughed as he pounded his chest with his fist to push the liquid from his lungs. Tendou stared at his alpha in shock. _He's usually so graceful! What the hell made him choke like that?!_

"Sa-tori…" Ushijima coughed, "You can't just-say… things like that…"

Ushijima cleared his throat as he finally stopped coughing.

"Huh…?" Tendou tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"It's improper to speak of our intimate life out in the open…" Ushijima said

"Wakatoshi…" Tendou smirked deviously, "Are you embarrassed when I ask for sex?"

"Satori…" Ushijima scolded

"What's wrong with wanting some good dick?" Tendou smiled mischievously, "Especially when your's is-"

"Satori…" Ushijima growled as he clamped a hand over his omega's mouth, "If you want intimacy then let's go…"

Tendou felt the excitement fill his chest. _Oh this is gonna be so good…_ Ushijima grabbed his omega's hand and led him to their room walking right past a tired looking Akaashi and an excited looking Bokuto.

"Hey Keiji, do you think we that the doctor can tell what we're having today?" Bokuto was practically buzzing with energy

"I don't think so…" Akaashi sighed as he walked into the kitchen, "Gender is usually discernible anywhere from 18-20 weeks…"

"And you're at 16 right? What difference does two weeks make?" Bokuto asked

"Two weeks can be the difference between a premature birth and a healthy baby…" Akaashi said seriously

"Oh… okay…" Bokuto said thoughtfully, "But we can still ask if the doctor CAN see anything right?"

"Yes we can ask…" Akaashi sighed

"What do you want to have Keiji?" Bokuto asked gently pressing his hands against the swell of his mate's tummy

"I never put much thought into it…" Akaashi said, "But I suppose I want boys… I don't know what to expect with girls…"

"I actually want girls…" Bokuto smiled and placed his hands gently on the swell of his mate's tummy

"I suppose it wouldn't be too bad to have girls…" Akaashi had a small smile find its way to his lips as he gently placed his hands on top of his mate's, "I just don't know much about them… how to raise a little girl, let alone two…"

"Well isn't this touching?" Rose smiled as she entered the kitchen

Akaashi pushed Bokuto's hands off his stomach and blushed.

"Hey Rose?" Bokuto called

"Yes?"

"How accurately could he doctor tell the twins' genders?" Bokuto asked curiously

"Today?" Rose asked for clarification

"Yeah…"

"Well… Akaashi is at 16 weeks, it won't be as clear as it will be at 20 weeks…" Rose said thoughtfully, "The Doctor can give you an estimate but you'd have to reconfirm at 20 weeks…"

"Okay…"

"Why? You want to find out at your appointment?" Rose smiled

"Koutarou is impatient…" Akaashi rolled his eyes

"Well… it's common for new fathers to be excited…" Rose smiled

"Was your's?" Akaashi asked curiously

"I didn't really know mine… So I don't really know if they were or not…" Rose smiled sadly

"They?" Bokuto quirked an eyebrow

"Yeah, each of my kids had a different father…" Rose said, "Remember, only survivors of unfortunate accidents become agents…? My lecture when you first met me?"

"Oh yeah…" Akaashi said, "Well, at least you survived…"

"Yeah, I'm really grateful I did…" Rose smiled emptily down at her feet, "There were some that did make it out… but couldn't put up with the nightmares and memories…"

"That's horrible…" Akaashi said, "How many omegas like you were lost?"

"Quite a few…" Rose frowned and shook her head, "And yet.. here I stand…" Rose smiled back at the couple confidently

"We're glad you're here, you've done so much for a lot of people…" Akaashi said, "Thank you…"

"If I can spare even one person from going through what I did… then it's all worth it…" Rose smiled

"You said your sister was also an agent?" Bokuto asked, "Does that mean she was also a victim?"

"Yeah… both of them…" Rose shook her head

"What?!"

"Yeah my older sister and my younger sister, there's only three of us…" Rose frowned

"What about your parents?!" Akaashi asked

"My dad died shortly after my younger sister was born… and my mom died after my older sister's accident…" Rose said

"I'm so sorry…" Akaashi frowned

"Don't apologize… it wasn't your fault…" Rose smiled, "All of us became stronger because of it…"

Bokuto and Akaashi looked at each other briefly and then down to their feet and sighed. They felt bad that they're having such an easy time when the one making it easy for them had to suffer.

"Have the two of you seen Ushijima and Tendou?" Rose asked, "You guys are gonna be late…"

"Oh, I saw them heading into their room a while ago…"

Rose smirked knowingly, "Hormones are raging, I honestly don't blame them…"

"What are you talking about?" The couple asked

"They went for a quickie before the appointment…" Rose laughed, "I just hope Tendou drink lots of water before they get there…"

"Why?" Bokuto asked

"Because we need a full bladder to get a clear scan…" Akaashi explained

"What about you Akaashi? Is your bladder full?" Bokuto asked his mate

"Yeah…" Akaashi sighed, "I would really like to get this appointment over with… I'm uncomfortable…"

"Well let's go then!" Tendou smiled from the doorway of the kitchen, "I can't say I can hold it much longer either…"

"Have fun guys!" Rose called as the couple's left the kitchen. _Tendou looked really refreshed…_ Rose laughed at her thoughts when Suga and Iwaizumi came waddling in.

"Hi you two! What's up?" Rose smiled

"We were wondering if you could take us shopping?" Suga smiled excitedly, "We want to go pick out some stuff for the babies…"

"Oh sure!" Rose smiled, "I don't think it'd hurt to bring Makki and Asahi along either… they may not be far along but it's never too early to put together a baby registry!"

"I agree!" Suga smiled

"Iwaizumi, are you getting neutral colors?" Rose asked

"Yeah, I'm leaning towards green but Tooru is insisting teal…" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "He wants Seijoh's colors…"

"Why don't you all bring your alpha's!" Rose smiled, "It'll be so much fun!"

"Great… walking around with Tooru complaining…" Iwaizumi sighed, "Sounds like hell…"

"I suppose we should wait for Akaashi and Tendou…" Rose said, "Go tell your alphas what the plans are and be ready to go when the other two get back…"

\- AT THE MALL -

"Daichi look at this crib!" Suga smiled and pointed at a painted black crib, "It goes with that stroller we saw earlier!"

Daichi sighed for the umpteenth time, "Yes its very nice but we can't pick it up today…"

"I know you silly…" Suga smiled, "I just want to know if you like it!"

"Yes I like it Koushi, but it looks rather complicated…" Daichi thought about having to assemble the crib and shuddered. _Koushi please have mercy on me..._

"Iwa-chan! Look at all the cute clothes! I can't wait to buy Bean lots of clothes!" Oikawa began gravitating towards the clothing when Iwaizumi pulled his hand to jerk him away from that section

"If you pick out clothes now I'm going to figure out what we're having… and you already know that I don't want to know!" Iwaizumi scolded

"Should we buy some of both?" Oikawa offered

"No!" Iwaizumi scolded, "That's wasting money!"

"Keiji look at these diapers!" Bokuto picked up a pack excitedly, "They have owls on them!"

"Yes they are very cute… but we won't need those for a while…" Akaashi smiled slightly at his alpha's enthusiasm

"How come?"

"Those are too big, the twins will need to start at the newborn size first…" Akaashi explained

"Is there that size with owls?" Bokuto asked

"I think so… let's look…" Akaashi waddled around his mate to look for said object

"Wakatoshi, do you think we'll have boys or girls? Maybe both?" Tendou asked looking around at the baby clothes

"I think we might have both…" Ushijima said picking up a purple onesie with an eagle on it, "We should buy these…" his eyes unusually sparkling

"Aw those are cute!" Tendou looked at them, "But we'd need three of them…"

"It is fairly gender neutral don't you think?" Ushijima said

"Yeah… but let's hold off a little bit…" Tendou smiled, "I don't want to buy too much before they come…"

"Alright…" Ushijima disappointedly returned the onesie to its rack

"Babe oh my god!" Makki squealed, "look at these little baby shoes!"

Mattsun walked over and smiled, "Those look just like the ones I bought you…"

Makki paused. _They look exactly like my courting gift! And it could totally be for a boy or a girl!_

"But they seem small, what if our kid has big feet…?"

"I don't care, we are getting these…" Makki grabbed the biggest pair and walked away with Mattsu chuckling behind him

"Asahi look!" Noya pointed at a stroller, "We could still go running with the baby!"

"Not at first!" Asahi giggled, "We'd need to wait until the baby got bigger!"

"How big does a baby need to get?!" Noya asked

"Yuu…" Asahi laughed, "The baby should be at least 6 months old before we go RUNNING with them…"

"Okay…" Noya sighed

"Has everyone gotten an idea of what they'd like to put on their baby registry?" Rose asked, "We can only get Iwaizumi and Suga's registries started, but I want the others to start making a list so that making the registry is easier when it comes time for it…"

"How far along do we need to be?" Akaashi asked

"About 20 weeks, so Suga's a little late but that's alright…" Rose smiled, "At least you pretty much know what you want right?"

"Yeah…" Suga smiled

"Alright, let me get things set up at the register and buy those shoes for Makki and we'll be out of here…" Rose smiled and walked away

* * *

Sooooooo? I felt the full force of KageHina feels!

JUST FOR REFRENCE!

The song Kags sang to Hinata was "Butterfly (Japanese Version)" by BTS

It's beautiful and fulfilling!

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	23. Chapter 23

Hello my lovelies~

Welcome back to another chapter!

I cannot believe what a hard time I had writing this damn chapter!

Please enjoy!

Leggo~

* * *

\- THREE WEEKS LATER -

"Hey Asahi…?" Iwaizumi called as he waddled into the kitchen

"Yes Iwaizumi?" Asahi was currently making some hot tea, it was already the ending of October and it had started to get really cold

"Has Noya gotten you anything yet?"

"Um… no…? Why would he get me something?" Asahi asked confusedly

"I meant like a courting gift…" Iwaizumi clarified

"Oh! No he hasn't, but I told him that I'll like anything he gets me…" Asahi said

"I haven't really discussed it with Tooru yet…" Iwaizumi said

"I don't really need one…" Asahi smiled down at his stomach, "I already have this…" Asahi put his hand over his stomach

"I understand what you mean… but it still would have been nice if we had something precious to us from our alphas…" Iwaizumi said thoughtfully, "Wait… I have an evil idea…"

Iwaizumi leaned in and whispered to Asahi, "Let's guilt trip them…"

"Into getting our courting gifts?" Asahi asked

"Yeah…" Iwaizumi smirked, "Hey Tooru!"

"Yes Iwa-chan?" Oikawa smiled as he popped his head into the kitchen

"Did you hear about what Kageyama got Hinata as a courting gift?" Iwaizumi asked innocently

"Why no dear…" Oikawa grit his teeth, "I don't believe that I did…"

"Yuu!" Asahi called

The three watched as the small alpha skid to a stop in the kitchen, "What's wrong?!"

"Oh nothing, I just uh…" Asahi looked to Iwaizumi for help

"Is it really so wrong for a pregnant, bonded, omega to want their alpha?" Iwaizumi asked

"I suppose not…" Noya said skeptically as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Asahi's waist, "So what are we talking about?"

"Hinata's courting gift from Kageyama…" Asahi smiled and pressed himself closer to the alpha

"I heard it was something pretty good…" Noya commented

"So… what… is… it…?" Oikawa asked sweetly through clenched teeth

"He gave Hinata The Little Giant's personal practice ball, and got it signed!" Asahi said excitedly, "Isn't that great?! It's so perfect for Hinata!"

"How the fuck did he pull that off?!" Oikawa semi-shouted

"He said he happened to run into the guy at the store!" Iwaizumi said, "His luck is impressive!"

"I know!" Asahi laughed, "I wish I was that lucky!"

"Me too…" Iwaizumi smiled at his fellow omega

With those statements Noya and Oikawa looked at each other like they were on a death mission.

"What's wrong with you two?" Iwaizumi looked between the two alphas

"Oh nothing Iwa-chan…" Oikawa smiled and kissed his omega's cheek, "I'll be back!"

"Me too!" Noya smiled up at his mate, "I'll see you later Asahi!" Noya tiptoed to peck the omega's lips softly and hurried out with Oikawa

"Do you think it worked?" Iwaizumi smirked

"Definitely…" Asahi chuckled

Oikawa and Noya not only rushed out of the kitchen, they rushed out of the house altogether.

"What do we do?!" Oikawa was freaking out, "How can Tobio-chan get such an amazing courting gift?!"

"I don't know! But we gotta get something better for our omegas!" Noya said

"But I don't know what Iwa-chan would want most in the world!" Oikawa scratched at his cheek

"At least you know what NOT to get right?! Asahi said he'll like anything!" Noya complained, "I have to get something really meaningful!"

"That's not much better than Iwa-chan…" Oikawa sighed, "All he said was, 'Don't get something stupid…'"

"That's still better than him liking anything!"

"Wait…" Oikawa placed a finger to his chin, "I think I have an idea…"

"What is it?" Noya asked, "Maybe I can be inspired from your idea!"

"Nope!" Oikawa smiled and started running

"Dammit!" Noya frowned, "But what do I get for Asahi?"

Noya stood in front of the safe house trying to think and then a thought crossed his mind. _I still have the ultrasound from our first pup…_ Noya ran off to set his plan into motion.

Inside the house, Iwaizumi and Asahi stared at the doorway nervously.

"You don't think that they're gonna go all out do you?" Asahi asked looking concerned

Iwaizumi looked at Asahi with a scared expression, "I seriously hope not…"

"Hello…" Rose yawned as she sluggishly walked into the kitchen

"Good morning…" Asahi smiled

"'Morning…" Iwaizumi said, "Why are you so tired?"

"I've been up for who knows how long…" Rose walked over to the coffee machine and started making some

"Why?" Asahi asked

"Well… Oikawa's comment a few weeks ago got me thinking…" Rose said sipping her coffee, "All these alphas don't have a damn clue about pregnancy…"

"Well yeah… they will never actually get pregnant…" Iwaizumi frowned in confusion

"No of course not!" Rose smiled, "But they need to understand what's happening in their omega's bodies when they carry pups…"

"They are sort of insensitive…" Asahi said thoughtfully

"Noya has been insensitive?" Iwaizumi turned to Asahi

"Just a little, but he means well…"

"Why? What happened?" Rose asked

"Well… He understands there are certain foods and drinks that I can't really have now…" Asahi explained, "And I've been craving some foods that I CAN have but he still won't let me eat them…"

"I see…" Rose nodded in understanding, "I'll need to add that to my lesson…"

"What have you been craving?" Iwaizumi asked

"It's a really weird combination…" Asahi blushed

"Oh please! It can't be worse than Suga's noodles and marshmallows…" Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow

"Well…" Asahi hesitated, "I've really wanted vinegar with peanut butter and blueberries…"

"Okay that's kind of bad… not as bad as Suga… but still pretty bad…" Iwaizumi laughed, "I'm so glad my cravings aren't that bad…"

"Lucky you…" Suga waddled into the kitchen frowning

"What's wrong Suga?" Rose asked

"I want pickles…" Suga frowned some more, "and something else… I just don't know what…"

"Ice cream?" Iwaizumi asked

Suga shook his head.

"Chocolate?" Asahi offered

Again, Suga shook his head. He waddled over to the fridge and opened it, examining its contents.

"Do you want it with some caramel?" Rose smirked knowingly

Suga turned around and stared at Rose, "That sounds absolutely amazing!"

Rose chuckled and walked over to the cupboard to grab out the container of caramel and handed it to Suga.

"Thank you!" Suga smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. He grabbed the jar of pickles and waddled out to the living room

"The only time I wanted pickles when I was pregnant was with caramel…" Rose laughed

"Weird…" Iwaizumi frowned, "I'm so glad that I don't crave anything weird…"

"I heard that Makki, Tendou, and Akaashi don't either…" Rose said, "Well, Tendou and Akaashi crave something strange once in a while but not constantly like Suga…"

"Akaashi said that he and Tendou are more prone to mood swings…" Asahi said

"Oh weird… Iwaizumi your morning sickness was really bad right?" Rose asked

"Yeah… and even now I'll have a bout of nausea once every like two weeks…" Iwaizumi said

"You're at 23 weeks and you're STILL feeling sick?" Rose said shocked

"Yeah…" Iwaizumi replied, "But Makki doesn't…"

"Makki is only at 11 weeks… how does he NOT have morning sickness?!" Asahi asked

"I don't know!" Iwaizumi said exasperatedly, "He said he wouldn't even believe that he was pregnant if not for the doctor showing him the baby on the ultrasound!"

"He's so fortunate that the first trimester is treating him well…" Rose smiled, "That could just mean that his body was more built to carry children than others…"

"That's true…" Iwaizumi rubbed a hand over his swollen abdomen, "I know that I am NOT built for this…"

"Well you obviously are! If not you wouldn't be pregnant!" Rose laughed

"You know what I mean!" Iwaizumi said

"So not to change the subject or anything but Rose…" Asahi said

"Yes?"

"You're doing a class for our alphas?" Asahi asked for clarification

"Yes, I'm not sure when but it will be soon because Suga is getting to point where he'll always be uncomfortable…" Rose said, "I need to prepare Daichi and Oikawa specifically…"

"Because Suga and I are the farthest along?" Iwaizumi asked

"Yeah, It's important for these soon to be daddies to know how to care for you guys…" Rose said

"Hey Rose!" Suga called as he waddled into the kitchen

"What's up?"

"Takeda sensei has his registry up!" Suga said showing Rose the site on his phone, "It looks like most of it was gotten already, Sensei said that they had a small baby shower at the Sakanoshita store…"

"Oh how fun!" Rose smiled at Suga's phone, "What are they missing?"

"It looks like hey need a crib… and Sensei wants a pump…" Suga said looking through the list

"Oh? He doesn't have one already?" Rose asked, "I thought he would have kept the one from when he had Tomoe…"

"A pump?" Iwaizumi asked, "Like a breast pump?"

"Yes exactly!" Rose said, "A lot of mothers like to have them to expel excess milk when they're at work or school…"

"Oh…" Iwaizumi said

"Speaking of... Are you planning to breastfeed, Iwaizumi?" Rose asked

"Well…" Iwaizumi flushed a bit, "Dr. Kanda said I should, it'll be better for the baby since they're still pretty small…"

"Baby is obviously getting bigger but they are still smaller than average?" Rose asked, "Is Dr. Kanda concerned?"

"A little, that's why she wants me to nurse…" Iwaizumi explained, "At least the first three months…"

"That's reasonable…" Rose said then turning to look at Suga, "What about you?"

"I was planning to, as long as Hiroki needs it…" Suga said smoothing a hand over his tummy, "Or rather as long as I'm producing it…"

"Asahi?"

"I haven't thought much about it yet…" Asahi blushed

"That's alright, it's still early for you…" Rose smiled, "Oh but while we're on the topic! Suga! We need to start planning a baby shower for you!"

"Isn't it too early?" Suga asked

"Nope, now is when we plan it… You want to plan a baby shower early so when you HAVE the baby shower it isn't stressful…" Rose explained, "If we plan it now… we'll have about a month to get it ready…"

"Why a month?" Asahi asked

"Good question, most baby showers are done around 32 weeks… since there should be only another month or so before the little one arrives!" Rose smiled, "Since you are at 27 weeks, Suga… that gives us about a month to get your baby shower ready!"

"It's a little scary to think that I'm due in only two months…" Suga said with an anxious smile

"This is the final stretch Suga…" Rose smiled softly, "Are you excited?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Don't worry about so much Suga… that's why I'm here…" Rose said reassuringly

"Thanks Rose…" Suga smiled

\- THAT EVENING -

"Iwaizumi?" Asahi approached the omega sitting on the couch in the living room

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Has Oikawa come back yet?" Asahi glanced at the front door nervously

Iwaizumi paused for a moment, "No… has Noya?"

"No… that's why I asked, they've been out ALL DAY!"

"Shit… where did they go?" Iwaizumi also stared at the front door as he smoothed a hand over his stomach

"I don't know but I hope they come back soon…" Asahi said

"Have you tried calling Noya?" Iwaizumi asked as Asahi sat next to him

"Yes, but he's not answering his phone…" Asahi looked down at his phone

"I wonder if Tooru will answer his…" Iwaizumi picked up his phone and dialed his alpha's number

"Hello?"

"Tooru, where are you?" Iwaizumi asked

"I'm um… at the store… why?" Oikawa was tripping over his words

 _What the fuck is he up to?_ "What store genius…" Iwaizumi's tone was getting darker

"Just a store Iwa-chan…" Oikawa laughed

 _What kind of excuse is that, you asshole!? You'd better not be leaving me now…_ "When are you going to be home?" Iwaizumi was almost growling now

"I should be back soon… I'm almost done here…" Oikawa said

"Can't you get home now?" Iwaizumi did growl this time

"Hajime…"

The tone Oikawa used made Iwaizumi hang his head in defeat.

"I promise I'll be home soon okay?" Oikawa said, "I love you Hajime… don't ever doubt that…"

Iwaizumi hung up. _What…? I… I don't know what I'm feeling… am I sad? Am I angry? I can't tell…_

"Iwaizumi?" Asahi said shocking the omega out of his thoughts

"Huh? Oh sorry…" Iwaizumi said, "I forgot to ask about Noya…"

"It's alright… are you okay?"

"I'm fine… Tooru is just being an ass…" Iwaizumi shook his head

"So mean…" came a voice from the front door

"Tooru?!" Iwaizumi half-yelled

"Surprise!" Oikawa smiled as he walked over to the two omegas, "It took me a while but I finally figured out what to get you!"

"What are you talking about?" Iwaizumi said obviously not amused, "I thought you said you were at the store…"

"I wanted to surprise you!" Oikawa smiled and leaned down to kiss is omega but Iwaizumi turned his head

"Don't kiss me…" Iwaizumi said angrily

"What… what's wrong?" Oikawa knelt in front of Iwaizumi and looked up into emerald eyes, "What did I do?"

Iwaizumi held out his hand, "Do you even realize how you sounded on the phone?"

Looking up at his mate, the alpha took the hand offered to him and his brow creased in worry. _Are we fighting? Why is he so mad?_

"No…?" Oikawa said tilting his head to the side, "I said I was at the store…"

"Yes but you wouldn't specify what store… about what time you'd be home…" Iwaizumi sounded like he was on the brink of tears

"I was trying to surprise you…" Oikawa said squeezing Iwaizumi's hand, "If I told you what store I was at you would have figured out your gift…"

"Those are ALL excuses that deadbeat dads use!" Iwaizumi cried, "I thought you were LEAVING me… us!" Iwaizumi's other hand shot to his stomach as if to stop the little one from hearing their parents argue

"I'm sorry Hajime…" Oikawa pressed his lips to Iwaizumi's knuckles, "I promise I'm not going to leave you and Bean…"

"You promise…?" Iwaizumi pouted

"Yes Hajime… I promise…" Oikawa smiled softly

"Then why were you acting like that?" Iwaizumi squeezed Oikawa's hand, "Why wouldn't you answer my questions?"

"I'm sorry… I really did want to surprise you… you said you liked surprises…" Oikawa offered an apologetic smirk, "I was getting you your courting gift… here, open it…"

Oikawa gently placed the light cardboard box on what was left of his mate's lap, "It took me forever to figure out what to get…"

Iwaizumi was about to open the box when he realized he hadn't let go of Oikawa's hand yet. He looked at their links hands and then at his alpha and blushed, "...kiss me…" he said quietly as he looked away in embarrassment

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Oikawa asked rubbing his thumb over the back of Iwaizumi's hand

"Yes…" he blushed even more

Oikawa smiled and leaned up to peck Iwaizumi's lips and let go of his omega's hand. Iwaizumi blushed a little before he reached his hands out to open the box. He teared up as he pulled out a little baby jersey. More specifically, it was exactly like his jersey, the number four with the teal and white colors. Oikawa smiled as Iwaizumi laid the small shirt against his belly and smiled dearly at it.

"Do you like it?" Oikawa asked

"Of course… it's perfect…" Iwaizumi smiled

"I figured that either a boy or a girl could wear this…" Oikawa said, "So it was a safe bet… but I knew I had to get your jersey number on there, that way, the baby could match with you!" Oikawa smiled brightly

"This is the perfect gift Tooru… thank you…" Iwaizumi smiled at his alpha through happy tears, "I love it…"

"You were already pregnant when I courted you right?" Oikawa asked

"Yeah, only about four weeks though…"

"Well, then this little Bean was already a part of your family before I was…" Oikawa smiled, "I knew you wouldn't want something for yourself as a gift, if you did, it'd be something you could use… you like practical gifts… and this just seemed to fit the bill…" Oikawa gestured to the little jersey resting on Iwaizumi's swollen tummy

Iwaizumi smiled, "You know me so well…" he folded the baby's first set of clothes neatly and placed it back in the box, "But, you've always been a part of my family Tooru, even before we made the baby…"

Oikawa smiled lovingly at his mate, "Thank you Hajime…" he kissed Iwaizumi's lips gently

"No… thank you… alpha…" Iwaizumi whispered to Oikawa and kissed him back. Iwaizumi hated these dynamics and secondary genders, but when it all boils down, he knew that his alpha was the only one for him and their growing family.

Asahi was quietly watching the sweet exchange, he opened his mouth to say something when Noya burst through the front door.

"Asahi! I'm back!" He panted

"Yuu!" Asahi got off the couch and hurried over to his alpha, "Did you run here? Why are you breathing so hard?"

"Yeah I ran here… I wanted to give you… this…" Noya panted and held his hand out, it held a small cardboard box

"What's this?" Asahi asked taking the box gently

"Your…" Noya took another breath, "Courting gift…"

"Noya I didn't need anything!" Asahi said, "Thank you…"

"You didn't even open it yet…" Noya smiled, "I tried to look for something that wasn't too flashy, but would still match you…"

Asahi smiled and opened the box, "Is this a dog tag?"

"Flip it over…" Noya said

Asahi turned around the metal piece and saw there was an ultrasound printed on the other side.

"Oh Yuu…" Asahi smiled and then a realization hit him. _I didn't have an ultrasound done of this baby yet… then this must be…_ Asahi turned to his mate quickly, "The one we lost…?"

"Yeah… that way you can always have him close to your heart…" Noya smiled sadly, "Did you read it?"

"Oh…" Asahi looked back to the piece of metal and imprinted like all dog tags have were numbers and letters, "Asanoya? What is that?"

"I wanted to give him a name… and I couldn't figure one out so I just put our names together…" Noya blushed

"Morning Valley…" Asahi said softly as tears rimmed his eyes, "It's perfect…"

"I'm glad you like it!" Noya smiled

"What do these numbers mean?" Asahi asked "06.07?"

"It's a date…" Noya said sadly

"What day was this?" Asahi asked

"Asanoya's birthday…" Noya visibly wilted

"His birthday…" Asahi let his tears roll down his cheek, "It was that day… the day we played Seijoh…"

"Yeah…" Noya sighed

"Thank you…" Asahi sobbed softly, "This is perfect Yuu… I love it…"

"I'm glad…" Noya wrapped his arms around his mate, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect him or you that day… but I will be here from now on… I love you…"

"I love you too…" Asahi dropped his head into his alpha's shoulder and sobbed

\- THE NEXT DAY AT NEKOMA -

"LEV!" Yaku shouted, "Where are you?! You freaking behemoth?!"

"Yaku-san?" Lev poked his head out of his classroom to see the small third-year storming down the hallway, "Yaku-san! I'm over here!"

"You…" Yaku turned around and bolted towards the alpha

"Yaku-san?" Lev tilted his head in confusion when both of the omega's feet made contact with the alpha's stomach

"You were supposed to be in the gym to help us set-up for the club festival!" Yaku yelled at the alpha that was currently on the floor

"Y-Yaku-san…" Lev groaned, "I'm sorry I forgot…"

"Hurry up…" Yaku huffed and walked away as the alpha stood and ran after him

 _Yaku-san isn't his usual self today… is he okay…?_ Since that morning Yaku hadn't seemed to be up to his usual vigor; although he tried his best to seem like nothing was wrong, his stalking bean-pole of a court mate noticed right away.

"Yaku-san are you feeling alright?" Lev asked worriedly

"Don't change the subject Lev!" Yaku growled

Lev stopped abruptly. _Was Yaku-san talking this entire time?!_

"S-sorry Yaku-san, can you repeat that?" Lev scratched the back of his head

"You need to pay attention when I'm talking to you!" Yaku promptly delivered a high kick to Lev's ass, "You're unbelievable!"

 _Oops… made him mad again…_ "Yaku-san…" Lev whined, "You don't have to kick me so hard!"

"You deserved that!" The omega turned and stormed into the gym

 _Something is wrong… I think Yaku-san is sick… even that last kick wasn't as strong as before…_ Lev walked into the gym and a heavy arm found its way around his shoulders.

"So… you FINALLY decided to join us Lev?" Kuroo said darkly

"I-I uh…" Lev was trying to find a good excuse for why he forgot

"Kenma and Yaku have been working so hard to set up stuff and you forgot didn't you?" Kuroo put the taller alpha in a headlock, "We told you not to forget Lev!"

"Kuroo…" Kenma groaned as lev's squirming knocked over a display he and Yaku had a hard time assembling, "Stop already…"

"Well…" Yaku spoke up from the other side of the tables, "I would want to forget about this if it was my birthday too…" Yaku blushed bringing out a cake

"Yaku-san…" Lev stared in awe as the omega walked over to him

"Happy Birthday Lev…" Yaku blushed

"You remembered?" Lev looked amazed, "I thought…"

"You thought I forgot?" Yaku smirked, "How could I ever forget…"

"It's Lev's birthday?" Inuoka asked surprisedly

"HEY EVERYONE! TODAY IS LEV'S BIRTHDAY!" Tora shouted

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEV!" The team shouted as they all ran over to the alpha

Yaku slowly wiggled away. He placed the cake down on the table and bolted out the door.

 _Yaku-san?_ Lev watched as his court mate ran from the gym. Lev knew something was wrong and ignored the rest of his team mates.

"Hey! Lev!" Kuroo called after him

But he was already out the door and running after his omega. _What's going on with Yaku-san?!_ Lev found small third year in the clubroom's bathroom gagging over the toilet.

"Yaku-san!" Lev ran over to the older's side and rubbed his back soothingly

"I'm fine Lev, go enjoy your birthday…" Yaku said before gagging and emptying more of his stomach's contents into the bowl

"Not when you're here like this!" Lev said, "What's wrong…? How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Since this morning…" Yaku felt his stomach heave but nothing came up

"Could you be…" Lev whispered

"What…?" Yaku asked wiping his mouth with a paper towel that he grabbed from the counter

"Could you be pregnant?" Lev asked

Yaku's eyes widened. _Could I be? I thought we used protection during my heat though… was there a time we forgot…?_

"Yaku-san?" Lev asked worriedly

"I don't know…" Yaku said with tears rimming his eyes, "There should be a few boxes of pregnancy tests in that cabinet over there…"

Lev looked over in the direction Yaku was pointing and went to grab a box.

"Lev, get out so I can take them… I'll let you back in when I'm done…" Yaku said

Lev walked out and pressed his back against the door. _Is Yaku-san really going to have my baby?_ Lev slid to the ground and waited another 5 minutes before Yaku opened the door.

"Well?" Lev asked

"I don't know yet…" Yaku said, "The instructions said to wait 5 minutes…"

Lev looked over and saw two tests on the counter face down, "You took two?"

"Just to be safe…" Yaku said

The tests beeped. Yaku and Lev looked at each other nervously. Yaku picked up the first test and Lev the second. Yaku took a deep breath before looking at the result. His heart sank upon seeing the little plus sign on the test.

 _I'm pregnant…?_

Yaku looked over at Lev, "What does that one say?"

"This one has a little dash… is it a minus sign?" Lev looked at the test confusedly, "Does that mean you're not pregnant?"

"What?! Let me see!" Yaku grabbed the test out of the alpha's hands

 _Negative… this one says I'm not pregnant… but the other one…_

"Yaku-san? What does the other one say?" Lev asked

Yaku showed the alpha his test, "This one is positive…"

"So you are pregnant?" Lev asked

"I… I don't know…"

* * *

Sooooooooooooo? Is Yaku pregnant? or nah?

Omg that is so old... I apologize for everything! lol

Thanks for being so patient as I fought to get this damn chapter out...

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello my lovelies~

I am SO SORRY for the super late upload! But to make up for it I am giving you TWO CHAPTERS!

I had so much going on in the past like two weeks that I've been so drained and tired!

But now that the semester is finally over I can really focus on writing!

Leggo~

* * *

Yaku stood there staring at Lev, and for once the giant alpha was quiet. Neither knew what to say or do, when suddenly Kenma burst into the bathroom and went running over to the toilet. Yaku and Lev stared as the second year threw up into the bowl.

"Kenma are you okay?!" Kuroo rushed into the bathroom as well

Kenma waved his hand to shoo the alpha away as he retched once more. Kuroo gathered Kenma's hair and held it back, as he did so he pat the omega's back with his other hand. That's when he noticed the other two occupants of the room.

"Look, I understand that it's Lev's birthday, but do you really need to get it on in the club bathroom?" Kuroo smirked

"We weren't-" Yaku shouted as his face flushed and he would have finished his sentence too; if he hadn't dropped both pregnancy tests in his hands.

Kuroo heard something clatter to the ground, and his eyes widened when he spotted the two items on the floor, "Yaku… You're pregnant?!"

"Shhh! I don't know yet!" Yaku tried to hush the alpha

"But there's a positive test right there!" Kuroo pointed to the upturned test

"Yes, that one is positive, but this one is not!" Yaku showed Kuroo the negative test

"Oh…" Kuroo looked at both tests, "Well one of them is a faulty test… why did you even take them…?"

"I've been throwing up since this morning…" Yaku blushed, "I wasn't sure why until Lev came here with me and suggested I might be…"

"You should go see a doctor…" Kuroo offered and as Kenma gagged once more and idea came to him, "Kenma… you should take a test too…"

"What?!" Kenma yelled in shock

"It is possible…" Kuroo said

"No… I'm not pregnant…" Kenma's stomach was dry heaving now

"You and Yaku had your heats at the same time, you BOTH could be pregnant…" Kuroo said

"I'm not…" Kenma said as he spit one last time before deciding he was done and flushed the toilet

"How do you know?" Kuroo asked

"FINE!" Kenma shouted at his alpha, "I'll take a goddamn test! Now get out!"

Yaku, Lev, and Kuroo scurried from the bathroom to give Kenma some privacy. Yaku stared at the door. _I hope that both of us are just having a pregnancy scare right now-_ Yaku's thoughts were cut off when he felt two large warm hands caress his flat tummy. Looking behind him he saw Lev staring down at where his hands were placed.

"Lev, what are you doing?" Yaku frowned

"I'm feeling the baby…" Lev responded softly

"But what if I'm not pregnant?" Yaku said

"Then I'm praying…" Lev said

"Praying…?" Yaku turned in the alpha's arms

"That there WILL be a baby in here some day…" Lev smiled

Yaku blushed up at the alpha's smiling face when Kuroo's voice cut through the atmosphere.

"Well isn't that sweet…" Kuroo cooed at the couple, "It IS his birthday Yaku, why don't you go home and try for a baby tonight…?" Kuroo teased

Yaku promptly threw the closest item at Kuroo, it was one of the team's backpacks.

"Ouch! Sorry!" Kuroo laughed

Yaku was about to start reprimanding the team captain when Kenma opened the door.

"Well…?" Kuroo was by his side instantly

"Negative… I told you…" Kenma showed him the test

"Did you only take one?" Kuroo asked

"Yes… how often are these things NOT accurate?" Kenma asked irately

"Just take the other one…" Kuroo said

"No… this one says I'm not pregnant… so I'm obviously NOT pregnant, Kuroo…" Kenma held his ground

"If you believe it, just humor me and take the other…" Kuroo sighed, "If you really aren't pregnant, it should come out negative too right?"

Kenma huffed and turned and slammed the door in Kuroo's face. _He's never been this irritable with me…_ Yaku, Lev, and Kuroo were once again left staring at the closed door of the bathroom, only this time, Kenma didn't open the door right away.

"Kenma…? Are you okay?" Kuroo asked through the door after 20 minutes of waiting

The door suddenly flung open to reveal a slightly puffy eyed Kenma.

"Well…?" Kuroo asked

"I'm not pregnant…" Kenma said

"So the test was negative?" Yaku asked

"I didn't say that…" Kenma blushed

"Oh Kenma…" Yaku's eyebrows furrowed in worry

"So what did the test say…?" Kuroo asked

Kenma showed Kuroo the test and the alpha's heart dropped. _It's positive…_ "Kenma…"

"We should get Yaku-san and Kenma to a doctor…" Lev said

"I agree…" Kuroo nodded

"No…" Kenma said, "I'm not pregnant… I took a test and it said I wasn't…" Kenma held up the first test

"But this one says you are!" Kuroo held up the second one

"Kenma… let's go together…" Yaku said comfortingly

Kenma nodded at the other omega. Even though he denied it outright, the whole team knew that Yaku was the head omega, and the team mom. Yaku liked to tell and believe that his omegan instincts weren't very strong, but everyone saw otherwise when he saw his team (his pups) hurting. Yaku and Kenma went to excuse themselves from the festival when two alphas in particular began complaining.

"What if you two ARE pregnant! You'd be in some serious danger!" Kuroo said

"And if we're not then you and Lev came with us for nothing…" Yaku frowned, "The hospital is literally a 10 minute walk away… The team needs your help here… Stay."

Kuroo and Lev looked at each other worriedly and watched as the two omega's left.

\- AT THE SAFE HOUSE -

Akaashi was trying to watch a documentary about owls but dammit, he couldn't keep his eyes open. _I suppose a short nap should be okay…_ Akaashi closed his eyes and dozed off. Akaashi was asleep for about an hour before a certain spiky haired alpha returned home from a half day at school. Rose had contacted the schools and asked for online courses for when her charges didn't feel well enough to go to school, and half days for these soon to be dads, it made life easier.

"Keiji…?" Bokuto whispered as he toed his shoes by the door. _He must be pretty tired…_

Bokuto padded over to his sleeping mate and knelt by his swollen abdomen. Bokuto reached out and ran his hand over the expanse of Akaashi's stomach and smiled lovingly.

"Hello you two…" Bokuto pressed his lips against Akaashi's tummy, "It's daddy…"

Bokuto pressed a quick kiss to Akaashi's stomach before continuing to talk to the little ones inside, "I know that it's gonna take a while for me to get the hang of being a dad, so take it easy on me alright?" Bokuto smiled, "Mommy's gonna be a natural, he's probably gonna be your favorite, but daddy will still love you anyways… When you two get here, let's take mommy out somewhere nice, I think he'd like that… and you two will get to see the world, you'll probably be more like mom and like the forests..."

Bokuto nuzzled the bump softly with his nose, "I can't wait to see you two… I hope you look more like mom, mom's so gorgeous… dad's not that good looking…"

"You shouldn't lie to them Koutarou…" Akaashi smiled as he stretched slightly to wake himself up more

"Sorry…" Bokuto said embarrassedly, "I didn't mean to wake you up…"

"It's alright…" Akaashi smiled, "I think they like when you talk to them…"

"Really?!" Bokuto's face lit up with joy, "How can you tell?"

"They were moving around a lot and I was starting to wake up when you came home…" Akaashi smirked knowingly, "But once you started talking to them they calmed down…"

Bokuto smiled at the bump and placed another kiss right above Akaashi's belly button, "I can tell they really love you Koutarou…"

Bokuto felt his chest swell with pride and joy.

"But they're gonna find out you lied when they're born…" Akaashi pouted cutely

"What do you mean?" Bokuto asked

"Their dad is VERY handsome…" Akaashi smiled and kissed Bokuto's nose

It was Bokuto's turn to blush, Akaashi wasn't usually this flirtatious. Bokuto leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Akaashi's lips. The omega quickly wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck and pulled him hard against him, deepening the kiss and shocking the alpha. _What's up with Keiji? Even when he's in heat he's not usually this demanding…_

"I would suggest going back to your room to do that…" Rose giggled as she walked through the front door, groceries in hand

Akaashi squeaked and hid his face in the crook of Bokuto's neck.

"Sorry Rose…" Bokuto laughed, "Let's go Keiji…"

Bokuto was helping Akaashi up from the couch when he paused, "Rose, do you need help?"

The question came as a surprise to the agent, "Oh no no, I'm fine!" Rose laughed, "You're sweet, go have fun!"

Bokuto smiled and Akaashi blushed as they hurried off to their room.

"Ah to be young…" Rose chuckled to herself

Suga came waddling in, "Hey Rose…?"

"Yes Suga?" The agent smiled at her charge

"I was wondering, can EVERYONE see my registry? Or just the people I emailed?" Suga sat at one of the bar stool at the kitchen island

"It's a locked registry so it can only be seen by the people you emailed… why?" Rose asked

"Because I was worried about my dad stumbling across it…" Suga sighed, "I know it's kind of stupid but still…"

"No, that's a valid concern…" Rose smiled sympathetically, "If he's as bad as you say he is, then you have a good reason to be worried…"

"Yeah…" Suga sighed, "I just hope my mom can hide the registry from my dad…"

"I hope so too…" Rose sighed, "Well if he does find out, you won't need to worry, I'll be holstered during your baby shower…"

"Really…?" Suga said, "Just in case?"

"Yeah, it's just a precaution…" Rose smiled

"Oh okay…" Suga smiled back, "It's good to know we've got some muscle…" Suga laughed

"That's what your alpha is supposed to be for!" Rose laughed too, "But I suppose that I do have quite a few years on him…"

"Yeah… speaking of which, when is your birthday?" Suga asked

"I can't tell you that…" Rose smirked, "Just know that I'm 29 now not 28…"

"So we missed it?!" Suga sounded horrified, "Rose! We should have done something for you!"

"No." Rose said firmly, "That's exactly why I don't tell my charges my birthday, you guys need to focus on you, not me…"

"But that's so sad… you didn't even celebrate…" Suga's worried expression got to Rose

"I got a call from my kids…" Rose smiled, "That was all I really needed…"

"Well at least you got that… I feel a little better now…" Suga sighed

"Don't worry about me kiddo, you've got your OWN obstacles to face… a missed birthday is no skin off my back…" Rose chuckled

"I suppose so…" Suga rubbed his stomach tiredly, "This little boy is already giving me trouble…"

"He's due soon, you've got all of November and most of December before he's here…" Rose smiled

"I feel like he's coming too soon…" Suga said, "Like, I'm not ready for him yet…"

"No parent is ever READY for their baby to come, but they always manage…" Rose smiled

Suga smiled back, feeling a little more sure of himself, "Now, I can't wait…"

\- At A Hospital In Tokyo -

"Kozume-san?" a nurse called

"Here…" Kenma raised his hand

"Follow me please…" she smiled

Kenma glanced nervously at Yaku before he stood from his chair and walked after the nurse. She got the omega situated in a room and left without saying a word.

"Hello Kozume-san!" The doctor entered the room smiling, "What seems to be going on today?"

"I took two home pregnancy tests, and one came out negative and the other was positive…" Kenma explained through the blush on his face

"So we need to do a blood and urine sample?" Doctor asked politely

Kenma nodded.

"You don't need to worry…" The doctor smiled, "We'll do the tests quickly…"

"O-okay…" Kenma said in a small voice

A nurse came in and drew blood from Kenma, and then he was sent into the bathroom with a cup to collect a urine sample. Kenma waited nervously in his room for the results to come back. _What if I am pregnant? I can't raise a baby alone! There's no way Kuroo would want a baby…_

"Hi Kozume-san!" The doctor came back into the room, "I have your results here…"

"...and…?" Kenma asked nervously

"Congratulations on your little one!" The doctor smiled, "Both samples came back with a positive result…"

Kenma's heart dropped out of his chest. _What am I going to do…?_ Kenma walked out in a daze.

"Kenma?" Yaku stood from his chair, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm…" Kenma's eyes lined with tears, "I'm pregnant…" he whispered

"Oh Kenma…" Yaku grabbed the younger omega in a comforting embrace

"What about you…?" Kenma asked, "Are you?"

"I haven't gone in yet… but don't worry about me! What about you?" Yaku said holding Kenma at arms length

"I… I don't know…" Kenma looked away. _I can't tell even Yaku what I'm about to do…_

"Yaku-san?" The nurse called

"Here." Yaku responded, "Wait for me okay?" He said to Kenma before following the nurse

Kenma sat in the waiting room for about 5 minutes before he took out his phone.

"Rose I need help…" he texted

"What's wrong?" She answered almost immediately

"I'm pregnant…" he sent and waited about three minutes anxiously before his phone buzzed

"Where are you?"

"Tokyo Municipal Hiroo Hospital…" Kenma sent

"Lucky for you, I'm in the area…" Rose replied, "I'll pick you up in 10…"

Kenma put his phone away and waited anxiously. When Rose has arrived Yaku still had not returned from meeting with the doctor.

"You ready to go?" Rose asked

"Yeah…" Kenma said after glancing back briefly. _I'll text Yaku later…_

Rose got Kenma on the train and they headed back to Miyagi.

"Sorry Yaku, something came up…" Kenma sent to his team's libero and pocketed his phone

Once Rose and Kenma walked in the front door she sat Kenma down on the couch, "Okay so talk…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're pregnant, and something is bothering you… I could smell it the whole way here…" Rose said

"I… I want an abortion…" Kenma said looking down into his lap

Rose stared in shock at the omega on her couch for a moment before coming back to her senses, "Have you talked to Kuroo?"

"He doesn't know…" Kenma still wouldn't meet her eyes

"Kenma, I could understand if you weren't bonded…" Rose sighed, "But you and Kuroo are bonded mates… you need to talk to him about this…"

Kenma looked up at her with a helpless stare. Rose sighed and scratched the back of her head, "I'll make the appointment for tomorrow… but for tonight, I want you to sleep on it…"

"No!" Kenma shouted, "Sorry, but… can't it be today…?"

"How far along are you?" Rose asked

"I don't know for sure…" Kenma frowned, "About three weeks?"

"Then I suppose I can make a few calls…" Rose sighed, "It'll only be a pill, but it'll get the job done…"

"Thank you…" Kenma sighed in relief

"But it will take a couple hours for me to set it up okay?" Rose said

"That's fine…" Kenma sighed again, "Thank you…"

Suga waddled into the living room at this point and looked between and puzzled looking Rose and a scared looking Kenma, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, I just have to set up an abortion…" Rose said still trying to think and stepped out of the room

"Kenma…?" Suga looked in shock at the younger omega

Kenma looked away ashamedly and nodded.

"Oh you poor thing…" Suga waddled over and sat next to Kenma. He quickly pulled Kenma into an embrace, "Everything is going to be okay…"

Kenma didn't feel right accepting comfort from someone who is going through something he didn't have the guts to do. Especially considering what this would do to Kuroo. _I can't think about him at a time like this…_ Yet something was pulling at his heartstrings. Kenma shrugged away from Suga and sat there looking hurtfully into his lap.

"Kenma…?" Suga looked worriedly at him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…" Kenma sighed

"Oh… alright…" Suga's eyebrows furrowed in concern

\- AT THE TOKYO HOSPITAL -

Yaku walked out from his room, finally done talking with his doctor, and he looked around the waiting room. _Kenma…? WHERE IS KENMA?!_ Yaku pulled his phone out and saw the text Kenma sent him.

"Are you okay? Where are you?" Yaku sent back. _I don't have a good feeling about this…_

Yaku waited for another ten minutes before he started to panic.

"Kuroo, I can't find Kenma!" Yaku sent to the team captain

Almost as soon as he sent it his phone started ringing, the caller ID showing Kuroo.

"H-hello…?" Yaku answered

"What happened?!" Kuroo was freaking out

"I don't know! Kenma came out of his appointment with the doctor and I told him to wait for me when I went in!" Yaku said freaking out, "But I just got out and he's nowhere to be seen, on top of that he sent me a text saying that something came up!"

"Where would he have gone?!" Kuroo was almost shouting

"I don't know!" Yaku was on the verge of tears. _Where is my pup?!_ Yaku's inner omega was having a heart attack

"Did he talk to you about what happened when he went in to see the doctor?" Kuroo asked

A realization dawned on Yaku. _Kenma are you really doing this…?_ "I think I know where he went…" Yaku said

"What?! Where?!" Kuroo asked

"Kenma…" Yaku paused

"What's wrong with Kenma, Yaku?!" Kuroo practically screamed into his phone

"Kenma's pregnant!" Yaku yelled back, "I think he went with Rose… to get an abortion…"

"What…?" Kuroo's voice became incredibly soft

"Kuroo…?" Yaku said

"Make sure you get back to Lev, I'm going to Miyagi...:" Kuroo said right before he hung up

"Kuroo? Kuroo!" Yaku called before realizing that it was useless, "Kuroo… don't you hurt Kenma… keep a clear head…" Yaku whispered

\- AN AGONIZING TWO HOUR TRAIN RIDE LATER -

Kuroo bolted off the train and ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the safe house. He burst through the door and quickly scanned the room and realized his mate was not there.

"Where's Kenma?!" He asked desperately

"I…" Suga looked at Kuroo like he just grew a second head, "I thought you went with him…"

"He was here?!" Kuroo asked franticallly

"Yes…" Suga said struggling to get off the couch, "He went with Rose to a clinic… they left not too long ago…"

"Where is this clinic?!" Kuroo asked, "I need to talk to Kenma! Please!"

"You mean… you two didn't agree on getting an abortion?" Suga asked

"No! Please can anyone show me where this clinic is?!" Kuroo begged

"Daichi!" Suga called for his mate

"What's wrong?!" Daichi looked at his mate panicked

"Get Kuroo to the clinic!" Suga said, "Kenma is about to kill their baby!"

Daichi looked over at Kuroo in shock, "It's not too far from here, we'll take Asahi's car…"

"Thank you!" Kuroo felt a bit of relief wash over him

Daichi grabbed the keys hanging by the door and rushed into the car with Kuroo. The whole ride there Kuroo silently prayed and begged that Kenma hadn't gone through with it yet. Once Daichi pulled up to the side, Kuroo practically tucked and rolled out of the car and dashed inside. Kuroo scanned the room and immediately felt his bond drawing him towards one specific room. He walked with a purpose towards that room until a nurse tried to stop him.

"Sir, you can't go in there!" The nurse scolded, "We give all out patients privacy!"

"My mate is in there!" He growled at the nurse

"You are Kozume-san's mate?" The nurse asked

"Yes! Kozume Kenma!" Kuroo growled again, "Now let me pass!"

Kuroo shoved his way past the nurse and threw the door open, "Kenma!"

"Sir you can't!" The nurse tried to stop him

Kenma jumped when the door flew open. _How did he get here? How did he know I was here?_ Kenma held the small white pill in his palm as he stared at his alpha. _He's really mad…_

"Kenma…" Kuroo ran over and knelt in front of the omega sitting on the observation table, "Please… think about this…" He begged

Kenma couldn't bring himself to look the alpha in the eyes, his own eyes started to water upon hearing the pained tone of Kuroo's voice.

"Kenma please… Don't do this…" Kuroo begged with tears rimming his eyes

"I can't do this alone…" Kenma choked on a sob

"You won't be doing this alone! I'm here Kenma! I'm your alpha! Your mate!" Kuroo fought back his tears, "Please… Kenma please don't kill my baby…"

Kenma looked through tears at the white pill in his palm, as his tears fell they all dropped around the pill but never actually hitting it. Kuroo reached out and placed his hands gingerly on Kenma's flat tummy, "Please Kenma… I can't lose another one…"

Kenma grabbed one of Kuroo's hands and pulled it off his stomach. He held Kuroo's hand palm up and placed the pill in Kuroo's hand, "...okay…" Kenma sobbed softly, "I won't… I'm sorry…"

Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma and burried his face in his omega's shoulder and sobbed, "Thank you Kenma… I promise I'll take care of both of you…"

"Just don't leave me alone… Tetsurou…" Kenma cried into his alpha's shoulder

"Ahem…" Rose cleared her throat

Kuroo and Kenma pulled out of the embrace and turned to face her with slightly swollen eyes and red noses.

"I'm very happy for both of you but I do have one question…" Rose said

Kenma and Kuroo glanced at each other then looked back to Rose and nodded.

"What did you mean by 'I can't lose another one…?'" Rose asked

Kuroo visibly wilted and couldn't look the agent in the eyes.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Kenma said carding his fingers through Kuroo's hair

"Sure…" Rose nodded and guided the couple out of the clinic, after apologizing to the nurse

They all walked out of the clinic and saw Daichi waiting outside anxiously. When said alpha noticed the three walking out the door, he rushed over to them, "Did you make it?" Daichi asked Kuroo

Kuroo nodded and smiled gratefully, "Thank you Sawamura…"

Daichi let out a relieved sigh and smiled at them, he hoped in the car and went back to the safe house. Kuroo, Kenma, and Rose walked over to Rose's car and got in.

"Okay, so tell me what happened…" Rose said not bothering to pull out of her stall

"When Kuroo was a first year… he got a second year omega girl pregnant…" Kenma explained, "She was the type that slept around a lot… Kuroo was slipped something and she took advantage of him…"

"Oh my god…" Rose said in shock and disgust

"She had a boyfriend, but told Kuroo that since the baby was his and his family is loaded he needed to give her money every week so she could stay healthy for the baby, but he couldn't be near her because she didn't want to be with him…" Kenma frowned, "One day she asked him for a pretty big amount of money and told him to not ask why…"

"I don't like where this is going…" Rose said

"She was at 20 weeks when she did this, and her boyfriend found out that the baby wasn't his… he told Kuroo to go to a specific address…" Kenma continued, "When Kuroo got there, it was a clinic, and he found out that she used his money to pay for a saline abortion…"

Rose's jaw hung open, she looked over at Kuroo who was obviously fighting tears.

"Kuroo walked in when they had just finished and this girl and her boyfriend told Kuroo that was what he deserved for fooling around with someone that wasn't his girlfriend…" Kenma frowned also trying to stop from crying, "The doctors took pity on Kuroo and let him hold the baby for a while…"

"Oh Kuroo…" Rose cooed, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that…"

Kuroo cupped his hands together, "She… she was this big…" Kuroo choked back another sob, "She fit perfectly in my hands… I had a daughter…"

Kenma brought Kuroo's head against his neck and started scenting him, Kenma closed his eyes and held his alpha close. It was like Kenma could feel Kuroo's pain, considering that they were bonded, it was extremely likely that he could.

"She had my eyes, my nose, and a full head of black hair…" Kuroo sobbed, "And I couldn't protect her…"

"Kuroo told the girl that he would take the baby if she didn't want it… and she still went and did that…" Kenma said looking up at Rose

"Kuroo…" Rose started softly

The alpha looked up at her with sorrowful eyes.

"I understand that feeling…" Rose smiled sympathetically, "I was at 24 weeks with my fourth baby, when I was hit by a truck…"

Kenma and Kuroo stared wide eyed at the agent.

"It wasn't an accident either, I was pushed in front of this truck by the father of my baby, what made it worse was that it was his brother driving the truck…" Rose said, "I also got to hold my baby after the doctor took it out of me… It's a god awful feeling that I'm sorry you had to experience…"

Kuroo held Kenma tightly as he cried harder.

"Kenma, be gentle with him okay?" Rose said to the omega, "He will never fully recover from that but you can help him cope with it…"

Kenma looked at her and watched her motion to Kuroo's hands and then to his own stomach. Kenma unwrapped Kuroo's arms from his waist and held his hands gently. Kuroo pulled his face out of Kenma's shoulder and watched as the omega placed his hands on his stomach. Kenma held his alpha's hands against his stomach until he noticed Kuroo relax a bit more.

"Kuroo, you will still need to support Kenma emotionally okay?" Rose addressed the alpha, "He is having your baby after all…"

That's when Kuroo finally smiled, "My baby…" He rubbed small circles on Kenma's stomach

"Alright you two… let's go home…" Rose smiled and drove them back to the safe house.

\- THAT NIGHT -

"I forgot to ask Yaku!" Kenma said louder than is normal for him

"What did you forget to ask him?" Kuroo asked poking his head out from the bathroom

Kuroo and Kenma agreed that they were going to move into the safe house that night, to which Rose happily agreed.

"I forgot to ask if he's pregnant too!" Kenma said pulling out his phone, "I'll just facetime him…"

Yaku picked up almost as soon as Kenma dialed, "Kenma?!"

"Hi Yaku…" Kenma said, "What's wrong?"

"Don't you 'What's wrong?' me!" Yaku yelled, but something sounded off, he sounded really tired

"Is that Kenma?!" Lev could be heard in the background

"Yes it's Kenma!" Yaku shouted at the alpha, "Are you okay Kenma?! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Oh yeah I'm fine…" Kenma said nonchalantly, "By the way… Kuroo and I are having a baby…"

"A baby?!" Lev sounded excited, "Yaku-san! I want to have a baby with you too!"

"I thought you said my body was too small to fit a baby!" Yaku snapped. _You thought I wouldn't remember that didn't you?!_

"But Yaku-san!" Lev whined, "I was only playing around!"

"Does that mean you're not pregnant?" Kenma asked

"Yeah…" Yaku let out a heavy sigh, "The doctor said I have the early stages of a seriously bad stomach bug… I'll be out for two weeks at the least…"

"I bet Lev is disappointed…" Kuroo chuckled

"Yeah!" Lev whined again

"It's still his birthday Yaku~" Kuroo teased, "I think giving him a baby, making him a father would be a pretty damn good present… after you got his hopes up today and all that…"

"Kuroo…" Yaku warned, "I swear… If you don't shut up, that baby Kenma's carrying is going to end up fatherless…"

Yaku hung up angrily.

"Good job Kuroo…" Kenma rolled his eyes and dropped his phone on the bed, "You made him mad… and probably gave Lev some ideas that will get him killed…"

"I think a baby would be good for them…" Kuroo said as he plopped down next to Kenma

* * *

I'm so sorry for Kuroo's heart wrenching back story! BUT it proves to be a good story and gives some depth to the guy as a character! (And a dad)

I'm so sorry again for the long wait! Give me like one whole minute and the next chapter will be up!

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	25. Chapter 25

Hello my lovelies~

This is my longest chapter yet! 20 WHOLE FUCKING PAGES!

A lot happens here, and... I'm not sure what else to say...

Enjoy!

Leggo~

* * *

\- THE NEXT WEEK -

Rose sat at her kitchen island looking over papers. She had to fill these out before she met with her sister for a proper slot borrow.

"Okay… list your pregnant charges in the order of farthest along…?" Rose frowned at the paper, "So like… Suga first? That seems right…"

Rose started filling it out, "Sugawara Koushi, 28 weeks… Iwaizumi Hajime, 24 weeks… Akaashi Keiji, 20 weeks… Tendou Satori, 16 weeks…" Rose paused, "Who came after that…?"

"Hi Rose…" Makki walked in and smiled

"Hi Makki…" Rose didn't even look up from her papers until she realized something, "Makki!"

"Uh yes…?" He jumped

"You got pregnant after Tendou!" Rose said and proceeded to write it down, "Hanamaki Takahiro, 12 weeks…"

"Um… what?" Makki stared at her confusedly

"I have to fill out this paperwork before I go through with the slot borrow…" Rose said, "And next came… Azumane Asahi, 8 weeks…" Rose whispered as she wrote

"Oh I see…" Makki smirked, "So you just need to put down everyone in order?"

"Sort of…" Rose said focusing on her paperwork, "And after Asahi… Kozume Kenma, 4 weeks… about…?"

"What about the ones that aren't pregnant?" Makki asked

"Well, that's the thing, is I have 11 spaces here for them being pregnant, but I don't have any for my charges that aren't…" Rose frowned and scratched her head with her pen

"How many do you have?" Makki asked

"I have seven…" Rose sighed, "And three that aren't…"

"You have 10 charges?!" Makki's eyes widened

"Yeah…" Rose said flipping through papers, "Oh! Found it!"

"What?"

"The space for my not pregnant charges!" Rose sighed in relief, "Okay so we have… Yachi Hitoka, 16… Yaku Morisuke, 18… and… Futakuchi Kenji, 17…"

"So how many slots do you have?" Makki asked

"I have 11, that's why I need this slot borrow desperately…" Rose turned to Makki, "I have 17 projected charges… and while they may all fit in this house… my slots won't let me…"

"How so?"

"Well, once I reach the max number of slots the doors stop me from letting anyone else stay in the rooms… they lock on me and I can't get them open…" Rose sighed, "Unless I get more approved slots…"

"Well… let's hope there isn't an emergency between now and when you get more slots…" Makki said

"I really hope I don't max out on slots…" Rose finally put her pen down and looked over her papers one last time before gathering them neatly, "I would need to call in my sisters to help me out if my slots locked…"

"Tulip?" Makki asked

"And Daisy…" Rose smiled, "My younger sister…"

"Oh okay…" Makki smiled

"We're back!" Suga called as he waddled into the kitchen, "My feet are killing me!"

"Have a seat…" Rose smiled and gestured to one of the bar stools next to her

Suga struggled a little but was able to sit on said stool with a little help from his alpha.

"How was your appointments?" Rose asked as the others waddled into the room, "Pretty convenient that all four of you had you appointments close together…" Rose smiled

"I know! It's pretty fun going in a big group…" Tendou smiled

"Having all our alphas there was rather stressful…" Akaashi commented

"No kidding…" Iwaizumi shot a glare at Oikawa

"I didn't do anything! So mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined

"So where's my pictures?!" Rose perked up excitedly

Suga handed Rose his sonogram and she smiled, "Oh boy, he's getting big huh?"

"Yeah and it's stating to hurt when he kicks…" Suga sighed

"He's pretty big… I'm sure it does…" Rose laughed and then looked at Iwaizumi's, "This baby is small, but they look healthy! That's good!"

"Yeah, Dr. Kanda isn't even worried about the baby, she said that the baby is so healthy, they're just petite…" Iwaizumi looked down as he rubbed his protruding stomach

"As long as they're healthy…" Rose smiled

"Here, take mine next!" Tendou pushed his over to Rose

"Oh my!" Rose looked shocked at the sonogram, "They're big!"

"Yup!" Tendou laughed, "the doctor said that I might not be able to push them out if they keep growing at this rate!"

"Wow!" Rose chuckled, "Well, just listen to the doctor's advice and you'll be fine…"

"I know…" Tendou groaned, "But she said I can't move around too much! And I get so restless…"

"Well, you've got five months to go…" Rose chuckled, "You should enjoy this time to rest… once they're here, your gonna need all your energy…"

"Oh boy… chasing after three kids…" Tendou seemed to realize the weight he was carrying, literally, "I never thought I'd see the day…" Tendou chuckled

"Here you go…" Akaashi quietly slipped Rose his sonogram

"You are at 20 weeks right Akaashi?" Rose asked

"Yes I am…" Akaashi smiled

"Wait!" Rose smiled, "What are you having? You and Bokuto said you'd find out today!"

"One of each…" Akaashi smiled

"A boy and a girl!" Rose squealed excitedly, "That's great!"

"It's actually perfect, I wanted boys…" Akaashi blushed, "and Koutarou wanted girls…"

"So now we have mama's boy and daddy's princess…" Rose smirked

Bokuto smiled proudly while Akaashi blushed.

"I'm so excited for all of you!" Rose smiled, "We've got a total of two boys, a girl, and four mystery babies!"

"Yup!" Suga smiled

"So I know it's a little off topic, but I wanted you all to know that I have the dates for my slot borrowing!" Rose announced, "It is December 26th through January 4th, so make sure you pack what is necessary for the trip okay? Suga and Iwaizumi I need to speak with you two because you have specific packing lists…"

"Why?" Iwaizumi asked

"You will be 32 weeks pregnant, that's when your body is going to start getting ready for the baby…" Rose explained, "If you have the baby in Kyoto, I need to make sure you pack your hospital bag… this goes for you too Suga…"

"But my due date is the day before we leave…" Suga frowned

"I want you to hold out as long as you can alright?" Rose said, "The closer you are to 40 weeks, the healthier Hiroki will be…"

"Oh… okay…" Suga nodded in understanding

"Don't worry, I've already contacted all the schools and you're all covered, I will provide laptops to everyone so that they can do online classes in their hotel rooms…" Rose said

"Thanks…" Akaashi sighed in relief

"Where are we staying anyways?" Daichi asked

"I'm glad you asked…" Rose smirked, "why don't you all google on your phones… Mitsui Garden Hotel Kyoto Sanjo…"

All occupants of the room pulled out their phones and proceeded to look into this hotel. As they started seeing pictures of their hotel they began looking up at Rose in shock.

"What's going on?" Asahi asked as he and Kenma entered the kitchen with their alphas

"I've just announced where we're staying for the slot borrow and when…" Rose smiled, "Mitsui Garden Hotel Kyoto Sanjo…"

"I've been there once before…" Kenma said looking surprisedly at Rose, "We're staying there?"

"Yes we are!" Rose smiled, "Oh, also!"

Everyone looked up at the agent.

"I believe we should have a baby shower for Iwaizumi during our stay… or we could do it right after? Any thoughts?" Rose asked

"We could do something small in Kyoto, and then have an actual baby shower here so the rest of Seijoh can make it…" Makki offered

"Perfect!" Rose smiled, "We will also be celebrating two birthdays while in Kyoto…"

"We will?" Ushijima asked

"Yes… Sawamura!" Rose smirked over at Daichi, "You're a New Years' Eve baby right?"

"Oh uh… yeah…" Daichi blushed at the attention he was getting

"And Azumane!" Rose turned to Asahi

The omega jumped slightly when she called him.

"You are a New Years' Day baby right?" Rose smiled

"Yeah… I am…" Asahi also blushed

"I'll get together with Suga and Noya to figure things out…" Rose smiled at the two and they nodded back at her, "So… any questions…? Concerns…?"

Rose looked around at everyone in the room and they shook their heads at her, "No…? alrighty then…" Rose said with a smile

Everyone left the kitchen except Makki, Asahi, and Noya. Noya wrapped his arms around Asahi's still little waist as the omega walked around the kitchen to make some hot cocoa.

"So Rose…" Makki said taking a seat

"Yes Makki?" Rose responded gathering up her papers

"Next month, there's a festival happening near Seijoh…" Makki said, "We should all go!"

"That sounds like fun!" Rose smiled, "When is it?"

"It's December 4th…" Makki said

"Oh that's perfect! Suga's baby shower is on the 2nd!" Rose smiled, "I think that would be a good way to get out of the house!"

"Sweet!" Makki smiled, "I can't wait!"

"Taka…?" Mattsun popped his head into the kitchen, "There you, are! I've been looking for you!"

"Good morning babe!" Makki smiled, "You're up early!"

"Well I don't have my personal heater with me! Of course I couldn't sleep!" Mattsun wrapped his arms around Makki and rested his chin on top of the omega's head.

"Babe, you know that you're MY personal heater!" Makki laughed, "You're never cold!"

"I know… I was just trying to make an excuse for you to come back to bed and cuddle with me…" Mattsun chuckled and pecked his omega's cheek

"Oh, well in that case…" Makki pecked his alpha's lips, "You don't have to ask me twice…" Makki giggled and pulled his alpha out of the kitchen by his hand

Rose chuckled and shook her head, "Young love…"

"Yuu…" Asahi complained, "I can get it myself!"

Rose turned around to see Noya standing on the counter reaching for the mugs on the top shelf.

"It's okay, Asahi! I got it!" Noya said as he grabbed the mugs and jumped down from the counter, "See?"

"Okay…" Asahi smiled sweetly at his alpha, "But Yuu, I'm not that far along yet… I can still do things…"

"I know." Noya smiled and proceeded to make the hot cocoa

"Yuu…" Asahi sighed

"Cut him some slack Asahi, he can't help it…" Rose chuckled, "He probably feels like he has to make up for not being there for your first one…"

Asahi clutched the dog tag that now adorned his neck and nodded.

"Let's go Asahi!" Noya smiled and head out of the kitchen, mugs in hand

Asahi smiled softly and followed the small alpha out of the kitchen. Noya gestured to the couch telling Asahi to sit down as he put the mugs down on the coffee table.

"What are you doing Yuu?" Asahi tilted his head to the side as he watched the alpha walk over to the closet and start rummaging through it

"I'm looking for something…" Noya said

"Okay…?" Asahi frowned confusedly, "But what are you looking for?"

"THIS!" Noya shouted excitedly as he pulled the biggest and fluffiness blanket ever from the closet

Asahi giggled upon seeing that the blanket was easily three times the size of the alpha. Noya ran over and plopped onto the couch and pulled Asahi to lean back against his chest before throwing the blanket over both of them.

"Oh…" Noya said

"What's wrong?" Asahi asked turning his head to look at him

"I forgot to grab the mugs before I sat down…" Noya laughed embarrassedly

"It's okay…" Asahi smiled and sat up, "I got it…"

Asahi reached over and grabbed the mugs, he handed one to Noya and he held the other as he settled himself back against his alpha. Noya smiled warmly at himself he sipped his cocoa. He watched as Asahi grabbed the remote and flipped the tv on.

"What…?" Asahi asked as he blushed when he noticed that Noya was staring at him

"Nothing…" Noya smiled, "I'm just appreciating the view…"

Noya gave a laugh when he saw Asahi's blush darken and reach the tips of his ears. Noya gave a light kiss to Asahi's temple as he settled back against the arm of the couch. Noya snaked his arm down to wrap it around his omega. Noya and Asahi sat cuddled together in peace on the couch watching whatever was on, not that either of them payed attention to it. Asahi had started to doze off once they had both finished their cocoa, Noya gently took the mug from him and placed both on the side table by his head.

"I'm tired…" Asahi yawned

"Sleep then…" Noya adjusted behind Asahi so he was practically laying on top of him

Asahi shifted a bit so he wasn't fully crushing Noya and started to fall asleep again. Noya snaked his hands down and rested them on Asahi's lower stomach, it was still relatively flat but if you looked real hard you could see a bump beginning to form. Noya rubbed small circles on Asahi's belly.

"That feels nice…" Asahi said with a sleep clouded voice

Noya smiled and continued the motion until he felt Asahi flinch slightly against his chest.

"What's wrong?" Noya asked

"Nothing… he's just moving…" Asahi said as he relaxed once again against his alpha

"He's moving?!" Noya said in shock

"Yeah… but you probably can't feel him…" Asahi blushed

"W-what does it feel like?" Noya asked keeping his hands on Asahi's stomach

"It's like a fluttering…?" Asahi said trying to think, "I guess?"

"Like… a bird?" Noya asked

"Like a butterfly? I think?" Asahi shrugged, "He's too little to feel like a bird…"

"Well what about a small bird?" Noya asked

"Like what?"

Noya sat for a second to think, "Maybe like… a baby crow?" Noya smirked

Asahi started to giggle

"What!" Noya said, "I mean like as an example!"

"But you're right… it could be a baby crow…" Asahi continued to laugh

"Why are you laughing?" Noya pouted

"Because you're so cute…" Asahi smiled sweetly, "and I think you're going to be a great dad…"

Noya felt his heart soar at the word. _Dad… I'm gonna be a dad!_ Noya leaned down to give Asahi a deep kiss. The omega squeaked and blushed at the sudden action.

"I can't wait for our baby crow…" Noya smiled when he pulled away from the kiss

"Me too…" Asahi smiled with a blush

\- THE NEXT MORNING -

"Wakatoshi…?" Tendou called

Said omega had just woken up to find that he was alone in bed. He had looked over to see the bathroom door closed and light seeping out from under it. His alpha opened the door and poked his head out, tooth brush in his mouth.

"Yes…?"

"What are you doing?" Tendou rubbed his eyes sleepily

"I am getting ready, there's an early morning practice today…" Ushijima replied

"Can I come?" Tendou asked with the sweetest smile he could manage

"Satori, can you manage around school?" Ushijima asked concernedly while pointedly staring at Tendou's baby bump

"I can!" Tendou whined and got defensive

"That was before you were heavily pregnant…" Ushijima stated and spit into the sink and began rinsing out his mouth

"I'm only four months pregnant!" Tendou argued

"With triplets…" Ushijima said unamused

"Please can I go to school today?" Tendou begged, "I'm tired of being cooped up here at the safe house all time!"

"Are you sure you can?" Ushijima asked

"Yes I can! I literally went to school last month!"

"You were smaller then…" Ushijima said

"I was still the same size as a 5 month pregnant person back then!" Tendou argued, "I might waddle now but I'm not too big to manage!"

Ushijima sighed defeatedly, "Fine… but don't leave my sight…"

"Yay!" Tendou got out of bed and threw his arms around his alpha's neck, "Thank you!"

"Just please be careful today, Satori…" Ushijima sighed and encircled his arms around the omega

"I will…" Tendou smiled and reached up to kiss Ushijima on the nose

\- AFTER CLASS -

"Tendou-san, what a pleasant surprise to see you in class today…" Tendou's math teacher smiled as he waddled into the classroom

"I needed to get out…" Tendou smiled back

"How are you feeling?" The teacher asked

"I'm tired more often and my ankles and feet get really swollen…" Tendou complained, "But my alpha takes really good care of me…"

"That's good!" She smiled

"Ew…" Tendou heard one of his classmates whisper

He turned his head to slightly look over his shoulder and noticed a bunch of girls gathered in the back of the class near the window. _Not again..._

"What a slut…" one chuckled

"I can't believe he'd even show his face here…" another whispered, "If I was him I would just drop out, not like he has a future anyways…"

Tendou's heart crumbled. _Why are they being like this? They did this last time too..._ Tendou dropped his gaze down and eyed the floor sadly.

"Tendou-san? Are you alright dear?" His teacher asked

"Oh um…" he didn't even want to look her in the eye

"Satori…" Ushijima said as he entered the classroom

Tendou turned around and looked sadly at his alpha, he heard the girls start whispering again.

"Did you hear that?"

"Oh my god, Ushijima-san just called that slut by it's first name…" _ouch that one hurt… "it's?" Really?_

"You don't think Ushijima-san is the father do you?!" One of them gasped

"No way!"

"He's like our school hero!"

"Wow, that slut sure is selfish!"

"He took away the most desireable guy on the market! What the fuck!?"

"I bet the baby's not even his!"

"That slut probably just SAID it was his, and Ushijima's such a nice guy that he would just take care of the baby anyways!"

"That monster…"

Satori hung his head to hide the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

"What's wrong Satori?" Ushijima appeared behind his mate

"Oh nothing!" Tendou's smile brightly fake

Ushijima's brow furrowed in confusion, "Are you sure…?"

"Yup, totally peachy!" Tendou smiled, "Let's go! You gotta get to the gym for practice!"

"But Satori-"

"Bye-bye now Nakamitsu-sensei!" Tendou waved and waddled out the door

"O-oh, see you Tendou-san…" she waved concernedly as Tendou rushed out

Ushijima bowed politely to the teacher and followed his mate out the door. Tendou waddled down the hallways with Ushijima trailing him closely. Tendou kept his head down as he felt all the pairs of eyes on him. _Why do they all keep staring at me…?_

"Satori, are you really sure you're okay?" Ushijima asked one they got to the gym

"Uh-huh… never better!" Tendou waddled over and sat on a bench

"T-Tendou-senpai!" Goshiki called as he ran over to the couple

"Yo~ Tsutomu~" Tendou smirked, "You're bangs are as cool as ever!"

"Th-thank you senpai!" Goshiki stood as straight as possible when addressing his seniors, "H-how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright…" Tendou smiled, "These three are already troublemakers!" Tendou pat his stomach lovingly

"Are they kicking yet?" Semi asked as he jogged up to them as well

"They aren't kicking but they are moving around a lot…" Tendou laughed

"I bet they make you have to piss like a racehorse…" Shirabu commented

"Speaking of…" Tendou stood up and waddled towards the door, "They seem to think my bladder is a volleyball!They're trying to be like their Miracle Boy daddy already!"

Ushijima followed Tendou's form with his eyes but dare not to physically do so, knowing that it could cause an outburst from the omega. After Tendou had gone to the bathroom he was waddling back to the gym and released a deep sigh. _At least my team still accepts me..._

"Hey little bitch!" a deep voice bellowed from behind Tendou

The omega froze and did not turn around, hoping that the comment was not directed at him.

"I know you heard me, you knocked up little slut!" The voice called again

At this moment, Tendou knew this voice couldn't be calling out to anyone but him. He slowly turned around and saw four very big, very strong alphas stalking towards him. Every instinct was telling him to run, to get out of there, but he was shaking so bad that he couldn't seem to get his feet to move.

"So you're the one that everyone's talking about…" the biggest one said, "Well they weren't wrong… you sure are pretty…"

That seemed to scare some movement into Tendou and he started to waddle as fast as he could away from them and back towards the gym.

"That's cute… he thinks he can get away from us…" the alpha said again, "get him…"

Suddenly Tendou was grabbed and his back was slammed into a nearby wall. Immediately his hands came up to cover is distended tummy. He was cornered by the alphas with the head alpha in the middle.

"Why are you doing this?!" Tendou screamed hoping that he was close enough to the gym for Ushijima to hear him

"Why?" The head alpha chuckled, "Isn't it obvious? You're a pretty omega… and you're obviously very fertile…"

Tendou tried to cover more of his stomach to protect his little ones. _Wakatoshi… we need you… please help us!_ Almost as if on cue the head alpha was tackled by none other than Ushijima. Another one down, by Semi. Another one, Leon, and the last one was tackled by Goshiki. Tendou stood there cowering and confused at the scene before him. Shirabu came running over and grabbed Tendou's arm.

"Hurry up! We need to go!" Shirabu urged and Tendou followed after him as fast as he could

Once Tendou entered the gym, Shirabu helped him sit down on the bench.

"Are you okay?" Kawanishi asked as he ran over

"I-I-I don't know…" Tendou sat breathing hard, he kept rubbing his stomach protectively

"Tendou-san just breathe, take deep breaths…" Shirabu said

Tendou closed his eyes and focused on steadying his breathing.

"Where's Satori?!" Ushijima's unusually loud voice shocked Tendou causing his eyes to snap open

"I'm here…" Tendou whimpered

Ushijima ran towards Tendou, only to be stopped by Semi and Goshiki.

"Ushijima…" Semi said, "You need to calm down before you get near Tendou…"

"Move." Ushijima growled strong and commanding

Semi growled back and the two started looking like they were ready to pounce on each other.

"Please calm down!" Goshiki got between them right as they collided

"Tsutomu!" Tendou screamed as the young alpha fell limply to the floor

The entire gym froze, all attention was on the young one laying on the floor. Tendou stood up and hurried over to him.

"Tsutomu! Are you okay?" Tendou asked kneeling beside him

At that moment Goshiki whimpered. Tendou's blood ran cold first, and then began to boil. _Tsutomu never whimpers… he's a goddamn alpha! He's really hurt!_ Tendou stood slowly and turned to face Ushijima, emitting enraged and protective pheromones that made all the alphas in the room kneel. Ushijima watched as Tendou carefully made his way over to him and grabbed the alpha by the jaw.

"Now you listen to me…" Tendou growled, his voice low, "If you EVER hurt my baby again, I swear that you will NEVER live to see the next day…"

Tendou ripped his hand away from Ushijima and he waddled back over to Goshiki who was currently sitting up but leaning against Kawanishi for support.

"Are you alright?" Tendou asked

"Y-yeah…" Goshiki responded holding his head

"Where did they hurt you?"

"I'm okay Tendou-senpai…" Goshiki smiled, "Really I am…"

"Let me see…" Tendou gently took ahold of Goshiki's cheeks and tilted his head every which way to examine the younger alpha, "It looks like you could have a fracture here on your collar bone…" Tendou gently touched a swollen purple patch near the base of the alpha's neck.

Goshiki hissed when Tendou made contact with the area, "I-I suppose that I should get it looked at…" Goshiki said

"Yes, you should…" Tendou said standing up, "Let's go… I'm not letting you stay here and possibly make it worse!"

A hand grabbed Tendou's wrist and stopped him from waddling away. The surprised omega stopped in his tracks and turned to look at who it was that stopped him. It was Semi.

"Mom, I know you're worried but you need to calm down…" Semi said worriedly

"Mom…?" Tendou said surprised, "Why did you call me mom?"

"Because you're our head omega, the team mom? We all look up to you and you protect us like we are your pups…" Shirabu commented, "I mean, were you seriously not aware that you called Goshiki, 'my baby' when you threatened your own bonded mate…"

Tendou stood there shocked. _Did I really say that…? I barely remember…_

"We've all long since accepted you as our mother…" Kawanishi snorted and rolled his eyes, "Why do you think we protect you? Take care of you?"

"He's right…" Leon said standing up, "We appreciate you more than you realize… you're our mom…"

"But I thought…" Tendou couldn't comprehend what was happening, "I thought Semi was the team mom!"

The whole gym burst into laughter, "Semi is an alpha!" Shirabu laughed, "He could never be a MOM!"

"But-"

"Just shut up and say thank you!" Shirabu said gently tugging at the other omega's wrist and lead him to sit at the bench, "Don't worry, Kawanishi will make sure Goshiki gets to the nurse's' office, but you need to rest…"

"I'm fine…" Tendou insisted as he watched the alpha and the beta leave the gym

"No you're not." Semi rolled his eyes

"Yeah! Who were those guys?" Shirabu asked angrily, "I can't believe they'd corner a pregnant omega!"

At these words Ushijima seemed to stir, he stood from his kneeling position near the doors and walked towards his mate. This time it was Semi and Leon that stepped in front of the alpha.

"Ushijima-san…" Leon said calmly

"I am not in a panicked state anymore…" Ushijima responded, "Let me speak to Satori…"

Semi and Leon stepped aside and let Ushijima walk over to Tendou. He kneeled in front of his omega and stared into his eyes earnestly. The team stepped away from them to give them some space

"Satori… what happened?" Ushijima asked, voice full of concern

"That was nothing…" Tendou dropped his gaze down to his lap

"No it wasn't…" Ushijima sighed softly, "What happened?"

Tendou didn't answer, he didn't make eye contact, he didn't move. He wasn't sure how to answer.

"I think I know…" Semi said walking carefully towards the couple, "Tendou… you're being bullied aren't you…?"

Ushijima glanced at the other alpha briefly before looking back to his omega and grabbed his hands, "Satori is this true?"

Tendou still wouldn't look at his alpha, nearly nothing had changed except that Ushijima could now see tears falling from his mates cheeks and down into his lap.

"The last time Tendou came to school I walked into our class and noticed that a group of girls were saying some god awful things about him…" Semi said glaring out the door, "I know that he could hear them… but he didn't say anything, didn't do anything…"

"Then what if he alphas that we just dealt with?" Ushijima asked not taking his eyes off of Tendou

"I actually did some digging around…" Shirabu said, "When Semi told me about those girls, I immediately started looking around to see if there was any reason for them to gossip like that…"

"And what'd you find Shirabu?" Leon asked

"One of the girls is super obsessed with Ushijima-san…" Shirabu said seriously, "She knows that Tendou-san is carrying 'a pup' sired by Ushijima-san, and that made her furious…"

"That has nothing to do with the alphas that nearly attacked Satori…" Ushijima frowned clearly irritated

"I'm getting there 'DAD' chill out…" Shirabu rolled his eyes, "Anyways, her twin brother was the leader of that group, he has a male beta mate, and I guess when his sister told him about Tendou-san, he saw an opportunity to have children with his mate…"

"How would-" Tendou was about to ask

"Through surrogacy…" Shirabu answered, "That's just what I heard when I went snooping around… because apparently that alpha's beta mate had asked him about having pups… and that's the plan he came up with…"

Ushijima growled, not an anyone in specific he just let out a protective growl before he turned back to Tendou, "Satori, why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I've always gone through stuff like this…" Tendou sobbed, "I suppose that it never really stops hurting does it?" He gave a sad laugh

"Satori…" Ushijima whispered

Tendou finally lifted his head to reveal red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"I'm your mate… I'm here now…" Ushijima said as he stood and pulled Tendou to his feet.

Tendou's tears fell harder at hearing the words of reassurance from HIS alpha, knowing that Ushijima would never leave him and their pups. Tendou wasn't alone, not anymore. Ushijima wrapped his arms around the omega and he hurried his nose in bright red locks. Tendou hurried his face in his alpha's strong chest and sobbed.

"I wish I knew you when you were younger, so I could have protected you then as well as now…" Ushijima whispered barely loud enough for the omega to hear, "I promise to protect you from now on… I hate seeing you cry…"

"Thank you…" Tendou said into Ushijima's chest

After another moment Tendou pulled his face out and stared at the alpha with a small smile on his lips.

"Are you feeling a little better now?" Ushijima asked not releaseing the omega from his arms

"Much…" Tendou smiled happily,

"Good." Ushijima smiled back

"You mean Ushijima-san can smile?!" Shirabu exclaimed in fake shock

Semi rolled his eyes and the gym burst into laughter upon seeing Ushijima's densely confused look.

"Of course I can…" Ushijima deadpanned

"Oh my god!" Tendou doubled over in laughter, "Y-you're too much!" Tendou held his bloated tummy as cute little giggles wracked his body

Everyone stopped and stared at the omega. Now that they all thought about it, no one had ever heard Tendou really laugh before. It was adorable!

"You're so dense it's too funny!" Tendou was still laughing hysterically

"Tendou-san…" Shirabu said, "You're laugh is super cute!"

Tendou stopped laughing and turned bright red, "S-shut up…"

The whole gym started laughing again.

\- AT THE CLINIC -

"Azumane-san?" A nurse called

"Here…" Asahi smiled shyly

The omega stood and followed the nurse with a very excited alpha following him.

"How are you feeling today?" The nurse smiled brightly

"A little nauseous but I'm alright…" Asahi smiled

"So you said you're about eight weeks along correct?" The nurse asked

"I should be around there…" Asahi said

"Alright, Dr. Kanda will be right in…" the nurse said and left the room

"Are you nervous?" Noya asked

"A little…" Asahi admitted, "It feels like there's something different this time around…"

"Is it a bad different?"

"I'm not really sure…" Asahi said

Knock. Knock.

"Hello Azumane-san!" Dr. Kanda entered the room

"Good afternoon…" Asahi smiled

"Okay so you've had an ultrasound before right?" She asked

"Yes, just not with this baby…" Asahi tried not to sound too depressed

"That's right…" Dr. Kanda said flipping through papers, "I'm very sorry for your loss, but let's take a look at your rainbow baby then shall we?"

"What's a rainbow baby?" Noya asked

"A rainbow baby is a baby born after a miscarriage…" Dr. Kanda smiled, "I know that Azumane-san hasn't given birth yet, but he will…"

Noya smiled and nodded. _I like this doctor, she's optimistic…_ Dr. Kanda prepared the wand and got situated.

"Well…" she paused

"Is something wrong with the baby?!" Asahi began panicking. _Oh god… please… no, not again…_

"Oh no, no, no, nothing is wrong with them…" Dr. Kanda smirked

Asahi breathed a sigh of relief but surprisingly, Noya caught on to what the doctor was trying to tell the couple.

"'Them?'" Noya asked

"Yes 'them.' You're having twins!"

* * *

Who saw the twins coming? Be honest!

Anyways, I actually did some research and you all need to google images of that damn hotel... It's freaking amazing!

I felt like I needed to touch down on UshiTen a bit, so that's why they were the main point of this chapter.

Hopefully I'll be back to my normal updating schedule now that things are starting to calm down... HOPEFULLY

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	26. Chapter 26

Hello my lovelies~

I can't believe that I have 26 chapters already! my google docs is almost at 300 pages! WOW!

I'm super excited because we're reaching a big plot point soon... but first... have this chapter...

Leggo~

* * *

\- At The Safe House -

"CROOOOOOOOWSSSSSSS!" Noya bolted into the house screaming

"What about crows?!" Rose came running into the living room, "Please don't tell me there's crows in my tomato plants again! I've been trying to get that thing to grow forever!"

"Oh no there aren't…" Asahi smiled apologetically

"Wooooooo!" Noya was still running around

"Then what crows are Noya screaming about?" Rose asked

"The twins…" Asahi blushed

"What twins…?" Rose frowned in confusion

"Our… twins…" Asahi blushed and placed a hand gently against his stomach

"Twins?!" Rose's eyes widened and she smiled, "YOU'RE HAVING TWINS?!"

"Yeah…" Asahi smiled and gave Rose his ultrasound

"I'm so happy for you!" Rose gave the big omega a hug

"Don't squish my baby crows!" Noya called

"Don't worry Noya, your little... 'chicks…' are okay, I won't hug Asahi too tight…" Rose chuckled as she pulled away from the hug

"Yuu…" Asahi groaned in embarrassment

"Oh!" Rose said, "Let's go put them on the fridge…"

Asahi followed Rose into the kitchen and watched as she pulled a frame out of her junk drawer. She placed the sonogram in the frame and placed it on the fridge. She wrote, "Nishinoya Twins, 8 weeks"

"I'm not sure how much room I'll have left on my fridge if there are more that are going to get pregnant!" Rose laughed

Asahi looked at all the sonograms and could easily see the progression his pregnancy would take. He looked from his to, "Matsukawa Baby, 12 weeks" and then to "Ushijima Triplets, 16 weeks" and then to "Bokuto Twins, 20 weeks (Boy and Girl)" to "Oikawa M, 24 weeks" and finally to "Sawamura Hiroki, 28 weeks" and he smiled. Asahi placed a hand against his stomach and began caressing it gently.

"Are they moving?" Rose asked

"Oh, uh no…" Asahi blushed, "I just can't wait for them to get bigger…"

"Sure you can…" Rose chuckled, "Enjoy having your movement now…"

Asahi giggled too, "That's true, I'm not looking forward to waddling…"

"Tell me about it…" Suga came in and plopped down on the couch, "I seriously want this kid out already…"

"Patience is a virtue…" Rose giggled, "Oh! Speaking of… now that Noya is back, I need all the alphas to gather here in the living room, but my mamas-to-be can go relax…"

Somehow all the alphas managed to get to the living room and all the omegas sat in the kitchen eating whatever weird concoctions their little ones made them crave.

"So what did you need Rose?" Daichi asked

"I hope you all know I wasn't joking when I said that you alphas would go through a class right?" Rose smirked

You could hear an audible gulp from every alpha in the room.

"Oh please, you big babies, it's not that bad!" Rose laughed, "I'm just gonna go over what happens to your mates' bodies when they're pregnant…"

Once again, every alpha's sigh of relief could be heard.

"I'm only going to torture Daichi today… but remember once your mate is at 28 weeks as well, it will be your turn…" Rose smirked

Daichi looked terrified, "What exactly are you going to do to me?"

"You sir, have like another month and a half or so before Suga's due date, a lot of dads don't understand what their mates have to go through in order to bring their pups into the world…" Rose explained, "I'm going to hook you up to a machine that simulates labor… it'll be only you and Suga in the room, but just so you know what Suga is gonna have to go through…"

Daichi's eyes widened. _Oh god…_

"Don't worry I'm not going to simulate the whole process, just maybe the second or third level contractions…" Rose explained, "There are five levels, if you want to experience all five then I can do that too, but only as much as you can handle…" Rose said

"O-okay…" Daichi said unsure

"Okay so for everyone else… I just want to explain that your pups, make your mate crave WEIRD food okay?" Rose giggled, "One day your mate will wake up and feel like eating something that you KNOW they hate the most in the world, they're gonna eat it, and they're gonna LOVE it…"

Kuroo, Noya, and Mattsun looked at each other and sort of chuckled like it wasn't possible.

"I don't think you believe me, so let's bring in your mates and ask them what they feel like eating…" Rose smiled, "Kenma! Asahi! Makki!"

The three walked into the room and stood in front of the group, "What are you craving right now?" Rose asked

"Green tea chocolate…" Makki said

Mattsun stared at his mate in shock, "You said that was 'baby diarrhea' candy!"

"Well THIS baby wants it…" Makki stuck his tongue out at Mattsun

"And Asahi?" Rose said

"Beef tongue…" Asahi said embarrassedly

"WHAT?!" Noya and Daichi shouted in unison

"You HATE beef tongue!" Noya said

"Every time we ate shabu shabu you would need a separate pot so you wouldn't have to eat it!" Daichi said

"And Kenma…" Rose said

"... grilled bell pepper…" Kenma said embarrassedly

"What…" Kuroo stared wide eyed at his mate, "Kenma, you hate vegetables so much that you usually won't even say the WORD 'vegetable!' What the hell happened?!"

"They're pregnant!" Rose laughed, "Thank you, you three…" Rose dismissed them back to the kitchen

"They seriously want all that stuff?!" Mattsun asked

"Oh yes… and in cases like Kenma, it's okay to give in to his cravings…" Rose explained, "You want to give in once in a while, just don't let your mates over indulge… we need to make sure that these omegas are eating right to keep your pups and themselves healthy…"

"So we can let them have what their craving every so often?" Noya asked

"Yes!" Rose smiled, "Absolutely!"

"What did you crave when you were pregnant?" Daichi asked

"Lamb, everything lamb… I actually hate lamb because it's so gamy…" Rose said, "But when I was pregnant with all three of my kids, I loved it!"

Rose started handing out a sheet of paper, "This is a list of foods your mates should stay away from, to prevent any birth defects, or anything that could harm the babies…"

The alphas looked over the list carefully before Rose continued.

"I also want to go over some things you SHOULD say to your omega…" Rose pointed a look in Oikawa's direction, "Your omegas are feeling bloated, they are gaining weight, feeling emotional and undesirable…"

Rose handed out another paper, "Encouraging words, tell them you love them, stuff like that…" Rose said, "This paper is a list of things you can do to make your mate more physically comfortable…"

"Um is the last one for real?" Kuroo asked with a smirk

"Yes it is…" Rose chuckled, "You know for some reason, I knew you'd be the one to point that one out…"

The other alphas looked to the bottom of the list where, as plain as day, it read, "sex." Many of said alphas blushed all the way from their ears to their necks.

"This one is on demand from your omegas… Not whenever YOU feel like it, when THEY feel like it…" Rose said, "Okay, that's it for now… I just need to see Daichi, I'll get Suga and meet you in your room…" Rose said walking away

 _Oh god…_ Daichi stood on nervous legs and made his way to the room, he noticed that next to the bed there was an odd looking machine, he went to lay on the bed and took deep breaths to prepare himself. Suga and Rose came in shortly after, Suga waddled over and sat on the bed next to Daichi.

"Are you ready Daichi?" Rose asked taking her place next to him

"No…" he said, "But I suppose that there's no getting out of this one…"

"Don't worry babe, you'll be fine…" Suga grabbed Daichi's hand and kissed the back of it

"So what exactly are you doing?" Daichi asked Rose

"On a basic level, I'm electrocuting you…" Rose said

"What?!"

"Relax, it's electric stimulus to your muscles to make them contract…" Rose explained, "If it becomes too painful, the word to use, is 'epidural…'"

"Okay…" Daichi gulped

Rose began sticking the stimulators on the alpha's lower stomach and asked him to flip onto his stomach so she could stick a couple on his back. Once they were all on he got situated on his back with Suga sitting at his side holding his hand.

"Okay, level one…" Rose said flipping the machine on

Daichi jumped at the tingles of pain running through his abdomen and back, "That's not the worst pain, but I still wouldn't want to feel it…"

"When Suga feels this… you should be heading to the hospital…" Rose said flipping it off, "It's important to get Suga to a hospital while the pain is still bearable…"

"Alright…" Daichi's breathing was a bit heavier

"Level two…" Rose turned a knob and flipped it on

"Oh god!" Daichi's face scrunched up in pain as a more intense pain ripped through him

"This will be about when Suga will be dilating, and Hiroki will be pushing his way downwards…" Rose said flipping it off, "The doctors will tell Suga not to push yet, because he could hurt Hiroki, but he still has to deal with these contractions…"

"Oh god…" Daichi panted, "This is terrible…"

"You ready to keep going?" Rose asked

"Not really, but when Koushi's in labor he won't have a choice…" Daichi said

"Level three…" Rose turned the knob again and flipped the switch

"Ah! Oh my god!" Daichi started yelling

"Contractions at this point are about two or three minutes apart and last longer than the others before it…" Rose explained

"Ah, ah, ah!" Daichi screamed through the pain, squeezing Suga's hand, "Epidural!"

"Okay Daichi…" Rose smiled and turned it off, "You did well…"

"Good job Dai…" Suga pressed a kiss to the alpha's temple

"That's only the first half of what Suga will have to go through…" Rose gave a knowing smile, "And it will probably be a lot longer too, the first labor is always the longest…"

"Oh goody…" Suga rolled his eyes sarcastically

"I'm so sorry Koushi!" Daichi was still panting from relief, "Why did I do this to you?!"

"Oh please…" Suga rolled his eyes again, "We both know that at least my pain will all be worth it for our son…" Suga smiled

"Our son…" Daichi repeated as his breathing returned to normal, "I know it's gonna suck for you, but I can't wait to see him…" Daichi reached a hand out and caressed Suga's stomach

"Me too…" Suga smiled

\- Three Weeks Later -

"Wakato~oshi…" Tendou sang

"Yes Satori?" Ushijima was once again getting ready for school

"Can I come with you today?" Tendou asked

"No." Ushijima walked into the bathroom

"Oh come on!" Tendou begged, "Once I hit 20 weeks I won't be able to go out anymore, at least let me go one last time!"

"Not after what happened last time…" Ushijima said

"Please?" Tendou made his best kicked puppy eyes, "I promise I'll let you know if something is happening!"

Ushijima looked dead into his mates eyes before sighing, "Fine… but the moment you are bullied, you come and let me know…" he said

"I will!" Tendou nodded excitedly, "I promise I will!"

"Also, try not to go anywhere without me or a staff member…" Ushijima said, "You're 19 weeks pregnant, with triplets, if someone gets violent with you like the last time, it won't end well…"

"I promise…" Tendou smiled and kissed his alpha's cheek, "Now help me out of bed! I need to get ready too!"

\- After Class -

"Tendou-san… nice to see you again…" Nakamitsu-sensei smiled as Tendou waddled up to her desk

"This is the last time I'll be coming to school…" Tendou smiled, "At least until graduation…"

"Graduation?" Sensei said confusedly, "Aren't you coming back after you give birth?"

"My due date is after graduation…" Tendou smiled awkwardly

"Really? You seem ready to pop already!" She smiled, "I'm guessing you're having more than one?"

"Yes I am…" Tendou smiled and rubbed at his stomach, "We're expecting triplets…"

"Oh my goodness! Good luck to you and your alpha!" Nakamitsu-sensei smiled, "You should bring them by next year sometime so I can meet them!"

"I'd love to!" Tendou smiled back

"Bitch, did you hear that?!" Tendou heard the girls start whispering again

"I know! I can't believe he's having three!" Another said

"Remember? He's just tricking Ushijima-san… there's no way that Ushijima can have triplets in his family…"

"Oh yeah! Triplets are like super rare aren't they?"

"Satori…?" Ushijima entered the room and without hesitation Tendou waddled over as fast as he can and buried his face in his alpha's chest causing the group of girls to gasp rather loudly

"They're doing it again…" Tendou said softly

"I see…" Ushijima patted his mate's back

"I heard them too…" Semi said standing from his seat in front of the girls, "Funny, you'd have thought that they were smarter than to talk shit about someone's friend right behind them…"

The girls looked terrified.

"Since I wasn't there to protect you when you were younger, let me protect you and our pups now…" Ushijima whispered to Tendou before he made his way over to the group.

Semi went over to stand by Tendou and make sure no one was coming after him.

"U-Ushijima-s-san…" one girl laughed nervously, "Hi… there…"

"I would like to know which of you told your twin brother about my mate…" Ushijima said with an unreadably monotone voice

"It was her!" The other girls pointed at the one girl in the middle

"Ah yes, then I must address you… but your group here, also needs to hear what I have to say…" Ushijima said

"O-of course Ushijima-san, w-what do you n-need?" She responded

"I need for you to not look at my beautiful mate ever again, do not look at him, do not talk about him, do not even THINK about him…" Ushijima growled in a low voice, "His body is already under a tremendous amount of stress from carrying my triplets, the pups that I sired, and I do not need you adding anymore stress to him… it's not good for the babies…"

Ushijima glared down at the girls as they cowered from his show of power, "You will apologize to my MATE, As will the rest of you girls, your brother and his friends…" Ushijima growled out, "I will not tolerate this treatment of Satori, and it WILL never happen again…"

"Y-y-yes, Ushijima-s-san…" the girls stuttered out

"Relay the message to your brother, and may your lives turn out to be as pleasant as you are…" Ushijima frowned and walked away

"Wakatoshi?" Tendou said as his mate ushered him quickly out of the room, "What did you say to them?"

"It doesn't matter…" Ushijima said as he walked with Tendou to the gym, "They won't bother you anymore…"

"Oh, okay…" Tendou said unsure

The whole way to the gym Ushijima held Tendou's hand and glared at anyone who so much as looked at his mate. Once they got to the gym Ushijima gave Tendou a light kiss to his temple before the omega waddled away to sit on the bench.

"Hi Tendou-san…" Shirabu smiled from the bench

"Hi there…" Tendou smiled back, "So, wha-"

"OH MY GOD GUYS!" Semi came running into the gym

All the occupants in the room froze, if there is one more able thing about the alpha that is Semi Eita, it is that he doesn't raise his voice, ever. What could be so important that THE Semi Eita had to come in yelling like that?

"What happened Semi?" Leon asked

"Oh my god! Ushijima!" Semi was panting

"What's wrong?" Ushijima asked plainly

"You made those girls cry!" Semi started laughing

"WHAT?!" The gym froze yet again

"They started crying and- and saying how 'mean' you actually are…" laughter continued to wrack the ashen hairs alpha's body, "Oh my god! I can't breathe!"

"Semi-san…" Shirabu shook his head with an exasperated sigh

"What I said was warranted…" Ushijima said and turned back to practice

"Wait, what happened?" Shirabu asked

Semi went about explaining what happened, and when he was done the rest of the gym seemed to also burst into laughter.

"Alright you lazy loafs! Get back to practice!" Their coach yelled

Everyone got back to practice faster than humanly possible. During a break Shirabu came over and sat next to Tendou.

"Coach sure seems to be pushing you harder than usual…" Tendou said

"Yeah…" Shirabu panted, "But why…?"

"I don't know…" Tendou shrugged

There was a sweet smell that suddenly hit Tendou in the face. He turned to Shirabu and it got stronger. Shirabu's usual scent smelled mostly of pine trees, but now it smelt like something sweet.

"You smell different today Shirabooboo…" Tendou said

"Hah?" The younger turned to the other, "Don't ever call me that again…"

"Why? It's so fun though!" Tendou teased

"Oh shut up!"

"Seriously though, your scent changed…" Tendou said

"What are you talking about? I smell the same as I always do…" Shirabu frowned

"Let's ask an alpha then shall we?" Tendou smirked, "WAKATOSHI!"

"What's wrong Satori?" Ushijima came jogging up to the omegas

"I think Shirabooboo smells kinda different today, what do you think?" Tendou asked

Ushijima leaned towards the younger omega and inhaled deeply, "Indeed, he smells sweeter than usual…"

"I wonder why that is…" Tendou frowned confusedly

"He smells somewhat like you, Satori…" Ushijima commented

Tendou froze and looked at Shirabu before looking back to his mate, "What do you mean?"

"You and Shirabu have a similar scent at the moment, both of you smell rather sweet…" Ushijima said, "Is there something wrong with that?"

Tendou looked back at Shirabu, "Are you pregnant?"

Shirabu looked almost insulted, "Excuse me?!"

"I didn't start smelling 'sweet' until I got pregnant…" Tendou said, "Are you pregnant?!"

"No!" Shirabu yelled but then looked around the room to see everyone staring at him, he leaned towards Tendou and whispered, "I can't be pregnant! I've been on suppressants so I don't get my heat…"

"Is everything okay?" Semi said jogging over to then

"I think Shirab-"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong Semi-san!" Shirabu laughed nervously as he covered Tendou's mouth, "Ew!" Shirabu screeched when Tendou licked the younger's hand

"I think Shirabu might be pregnant!" Tendou said quickly

A shocked expression crossed Semi's face, "Y-you're pregnant…?"

"No! I'm not!" Shirabu insisted

"Semi for real! Smell him!" Tendou said

"Stop it Tendou!" Shirabu stood abruptly and ran out of the gym

"What's wrong with him?" Tendou asked

"Tendou, can I speak with you privately?" Semi asked

"Sure…" Tendou stood and walked into a quiet corner of the gym, "What's wrong?"

"I… if…" Semi couldn't find the words, "If Shirabu is pregnant…"

"What are you trying to say Semi?" Tendou frowned confusedly, "I don't understand if you stutter…"

"If Shirabu is pregnant, then that pup is mine…" Semi said quietly

Tendou's eyes widened, "What…?"

"I've been courting Shirabu for quite a while, we've slept together a few times, but we were so sure that he wasn't going to get pregnant because he's on suppressants…" Semi tried frantically to explain, "But I don't even know if he's really pregnant or anything, but if he is then I don't know if he'll keep it or if he'll-"

"It's going to be okay!" Tendou said grabbing the alpha's shoulders, "You just need to talk to Shirabu…"

"But he probably doesn't want to talk to me…" the alpha visibly wilted

"He needs to talk to you…" Tendou said pulling Semi into a hug, "I'll get him to talk to you, don't worry…"

"Semi Eita…" Ushijima growled

Semi tried to pull away from Tendou but the omega only held him closer.

"Don't act like that Wakatoshi…" Tendou frowned at his alpha, "He needs someone to comfort him right now!"

"Must he be so close to you…?" Ushijima asked

"Yes…" Tendou said continued to hold Semi, "It's gonna be okay Semi…"

"Tendou-senpai!" Goshiki called

"Yes?" He looked over to the younger alpha

"Shirabu-senpai said he wants to talk to you…" Goshiki said

"Okay, Semi, sit here and I'll be right back!" Tendou let go of the alpha and waddled over towards the door

Tendou peeked out the door and saw Shirabu leaning nervously against the wall.

"Shirabooboo!" Tendou waddled over to the younger one

Shirabu looked up sadly as Tendou approached himself

"What's wrong?" Tendou asked

"Do you really think I could be pregnant…?" He asked frowning down at his feet

"From what Semi said, I think it is…" Tendou put his arm comfortingly around the other omega's shoulder

"Then… you know…" Shirabu blushed and looked up at Tendou, "That if I am pregnant… he sired this pup…"

"Yes I know…" Tendou smiled, "I think he'd be an excellent mate and father…"

Shirabu looked back down to his feet and blushed harder, "We've been courting for a while now…"

"How long?"

"Five months or so…" Shirabu blushed

"Really?" Tendou said shocked, "Wakatoshi and I were only courting for three months before we bonded…"

"But my relationship with Semi-san isn't like what you have with Ushijima-san…" Shirabu wilted

"That's because you and Semi AREN'T us…" Tendou smiled, "But that shouldn't stop you from trying to make things work, especially if there's a baby on the way…"

"I'm scared…" Shirabu said

"Well, let's figure out if you are pregnant or not first, okay…?" Tendou offered supportively, "Let's head back to the safe house…"

"Okay…" Shirabu sniffled

Tendou didn't realize that his fellow omega was on the verge of tears, "We're gonna bring Semi, because if there is a baby on the way, he deserves to know that he's gonna be a father…"

"O-okay…" Shirabu sniffled and let a single tear roll down his cheek

Tendou waddled towards the door with Shirabu walking next to him, "WAKATOSHI! SEMI!"

The two alpha ran over to him, "What's wrong Satori?" Ushijima seemed on edge

"We need to head back to the safe house…" Tendou said

Semi couldn't take his eyes off of Shirabu who hung his head and couldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Is something wrong?!" Ushijima's hands shot straight to Tendou's stomach

"Not with our triplets…" Tendou rolled his eyes with a smile, "But we do need to head back, we need Rose…"

"Alright…"

\- At The Safe House -

"Rose!" Tendou called

"What's wron-" Rose paused giving a big inhale, "Oh shit…"

"Is he?" Tendou asked

Rose just stared at Shirabu, "Probably…" she turned and shouted, "I need to see Nekoma and Karasuno NOW!"

Suga, Asahi, and Kenma came rushing out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Suga asked

"I need you to contact, Yachi and her alpha, get them here now!" Rose said turning to Kenma, "I need Yaku and his alpha here as well…"

They all nodded and went to call their friends, "Asahi…" Rose said, "I need you to call Futakuchi and his alpha, get them here…"

"Alright…" Asahi nodded and got his phone out

Once they all got there, Rose gathered everyone in the living room, "Okay, I know everyone is wondering what's going on…" Rose started, "My slots are about to lock… as you all know, I have only 11 slots, and up until today I only had 10 charges…"

"So you have another?" Suga asked

"Not yet, but very soon…" Rose said, "I need everyone and their mate to get into their rooms, they WILL lock until midnight tonight, make sure you take everything you need in there with you…"

"What if something happens and we need you?" Daichi asked

"You mean like Suga going into labor?" Rose raised an eyebrow, "The intercom will still work, if it comes to that, then page for me… I can coach you through a home birth but I can't physically help you…"

"Okay…" Suga nodded

"Okay any other questions?" Rose asked

Rose looked around the room and noticed Shirabu standing next to Semi nervously.

"Oh, and one more thing…" Rose said, "No sex while on lockdown…"

"Why?" Kuroo asked

"Because the sensors aren't going to do jack shit if I can't get to you, so play it safe until tomorrow okay?" Rose said, "Alright, everyone to your rooms, Shirabu and Semi stay with me…"

Rose watched as all couples walked safely into their rooms before she walked over to her omega's supply closet and pulled out a pregnancy test. She walked back over to the couple and put the box in Shirabu's hand.

"Okay so here's what's going to happen, you two will go into room eleven, I'm going to write 'Shirabu Kenjirou' on the door plaque, and when I do, all the doors will lock on me…" Rose explained, "There will be an announcement that plays in the room that will tell you what's happening, once it's done, go into the bathroom, take the test and then tell me what it says through the intercom so I can fix my paperwork okay?"

"O-okay…" Semi said and Shirabu just nodded nervously

"See you after midnight…" Rose smiled as she followed the couple to the room, "Best of luck!"

Semi and Shirabu entered the room, the alpha went to sit on the bed while Shirabu stood right behind the door staring at it.

Click.

"Attention charges of Agent Rose…" an electronic voice sounded, "Do not be alarmed, all allowed slots of Agent Rose have been filled and the safe house in Miyagi, Japan, has been placed on lockdown until midnight."

Shirabu's heart started racing. He ran over to Semi and threw his arms around the alpha. Semi sat there rather confused for a moment but proceeded to hold the omega in a tight embrace. Semi held the omega, silently listening to his shaky, uneven breathing.

""You are all safe and have no need to panic, Agent Rose will discuss matters further with you tomorrow morning…" the voice continued, "It is suggested that you take this time to get some rest…"

Shirabu listened carefully to the voice trying to calm down. Shirabu jumped slightly when the alpha that was holding him slowly and gently pressed a warm hand against his stomach when the message ended. Shirabu blushed and took the hand off his stomach.

"Don't touch…" Shirabu said, "Not yet…"

Semi nodded at him, "Go take the test…"

Shirabu stood up straight and looked at the box in his hand, he looked over to the bathroom, "I'm scared…"

"Me too…" Semi finally said, "But it'll be alright, we'll figure things out together…"

Shirabu nodded and head to the bathroom to take the test. Semi sat on the bed waiting nervously. _Maybe he's not pregnant, maybe he's just a little sick. But what if he IS pregnant?! Would he keep it? Would he abort it? If he did keep it… would he let me be a part of it's life…?_ Shirabu emerged from the bathroom holding two tests in his hand and he walked over to Semi. The alpha placed his hands on the omega's hips and looked up at him nervously.

"Well…?" Semi said to encourage a response from Shirabu

All the omega did was take a deep breath and show Semi the tests. The moment Semi laid eyes on the test his heart stopped. _He's pregnant…_

"What are we going to do?" Shirabu started to let his tears fall

Semi stared at the omega's stomach, ignoring his urge to reach out and caress it, "Do you want it?" Semi asked finally making eye contact with a sobbing Shirabu

"No…" Shirabu sobbed, "maybe… yes…? I don't know!"

"C-can I feel it?" Semi asked looking back down at Shirabu's stomach

The omega flushed and looked shocked at the request, but nodded and watched as the alpha placed both palms softly against his flat tummy in amazement. Semi didn't even realize that he was crying until Shirabu's hand reached down to wipe tears away from his eyes

"Semi-san…?" Shirabu looked worriedly at the alpha

"I know I shouldn't ask this…" Semi said with a sigh, e"But, will you please keep our pup…?"

Shirabu looked shocked at the alpha, "Y-you want me to have this baby?"

"Please?" Semi begged looking up at Shirabu through tear filled eyes, "If you don't want it…" Semi didn't know how to finish his sentence. _If you don't want it, I'll raise it…_

"You won't leave will you?" Shirabu asked

"No of course not!" Semi said immediately

"Then… I guess I'm going to be a mom…" Shirabu blushed

"Thank you!" Semi stood and grabbed the omega in a tight embrace as his tears rolled down his cheeks nonstop, "I promise I'll be a good dad to our pup and a good mate to you!"

Semi never realized how much he wanted a pup until today, until this very moment in time. When embraced by the alpha, Shirabu took a moment to snake his hands down to his stomach. _I'm scared, I'm lost, I'm confused… but the only thing I'm certain of right now… is how much I love you, little one…_

* * *

THERE ARE NOW 9 PREGNANT OMEGAS!

How does Rose do it all?!

I can't wait for the next couple chapters, but please be warned, there may be... definitely will be tears...

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	27. Chapter 27

Hello my lovelies~

I am super sorry for the long wait! My laptop got fried and it took forever and a day to build up the money to fix it :(

But I'm back! AND I have come to bless you all with not ONE, not TWO, but EIGHT more chapters! Go ahead and binge read to your hearts content! :)

I won't ramble on much longer but here you go!

* * *

\- THE NEXT WEEKEND -

"So Rose, all your slots are locked, are you gonna be calling your sisters?" Makki asked as he walked around the kitchen

"No, since I'm doing the slot borrow at the end of the month I don't really need to…" Rose said bringing the cake out of the oven

It was Suga's baby shower today, Rose needed to make sure all the food and decorations were set up before the rest of Karasuno showed up.

"Can I help with anything?" Suga asked waddling into the kitchen

"Suga, this is YOUR baby shower, no you may not, go sit down…" Rose said

"Okay…" Suga huffed and waddled back out into the living room

"What did you get for Suga?" Makki whispered

"I bought the car seat…" Rose snickered, "Since I'm probably gonna have to bring them back from the hospital…"

"What if Suga gives birth in Kyoto?" Makki asked

"Well I'm driving all of your guys stuff down there, so I guess I could just put it in there…" Rose said thoughtfully

"What about the other big stuff?" Makki asked, "You know who bought that? Like Hiroki's crib and a changing table?"

"Daichi's parents bought the crib and the changing table… and the dresser…" Rose smiled, "Suga's mom bought the bassinet they're gonna need to use while Hiroki is still a newborn…"

"I see…" Makki said

"What did you get for Suga?" Rose asked

"Issei and I weren't sure what to get, so we bought a pack of diapers and some little baby shoes…" Makki said, "I had to resist the urge to buy stuff for our little one…" Makki sighed

"Don't worry, your day will come…" Rose smiled

"Hey Rose?" Daichi called

"Yes?" She said stepping out of the sliding door that lead to the back yard

"What are we going to do on this side again?" Daichi asked

"We need to put up another table here for the games, and another for the gifts…" Rose said

"Oh okay…" Daichi went to set up a few more tables as Rose headed back inside

"Rose…" Akaashi came waddling in

"What's wrong?"

"Will there be enough food?" Akaashi was looking around at what had been made

"This is for all you mamas…" Rose smiled, "I made all kinds of weird combinations for you guys, I'm having food for the rest of us non-baby-carriers being catered…"

"Oh okay…" Akaashi said

"They're here!" Suga squealed from the living room, "Someone get Daichi! His parents are here!"

"I'll get him…" Akaashi said and waddled outside

Rose entered the living room and smiled as she could see Suga practically vibrating with excitement to see his in-laws.

"Hi there, welcome!" Rose smiled and opened the door for the couple to come in

"Why hello!" The omega woman smiled, "You must be Rose!"

"Why, yes I am…" Rose bowed politely, "Thank you for entrusting me with your son…"

"Oh no not at all! Thank you for taking care of him!" The beta man smiled

"Hey mom, dad…" Daichi entered the living room

"DAICHI!" His mother ran over and grabbed her son in a bear hug, "How have you been?! You never call us or come to visit!"

"Sorry, I've been kind of busy…" Daichi blushed scratching the back of his head

"Oh yes! Where's Koushi?!" His mom looked around excitedly

She spotted the omega sitting comfortably on the couch.

"KOUSHI!" She ran over and threw her arms around Suga, "Oh honey, you are absolutely glowing! You look so good!"

"Oh thanks…" Suga blushed

"How's my grandson today?" She cooed to Suga's tummy

"He's been kicking a lot recently…" Suga smiled

"Are you driving your mama crazy already?" Daichi's mother cooed again, "Is he kicking now Koushi?"

"Yeah he is…" Suga smiled, "Do you want to feel him?"

"I'd love to, but daddy over there is not going to let me…" she smirked and nodded her head in Daichi's direction

"Daichi…" Suga frowned

"What…?" Daichi said defensively, "You've got three weeks left before your due date Koushi, I'm not taking any chances…"

"Daichi…" Suga scolded, "They're excited! This is their first grandson!"

"I know! But still!" Daichi complained

"It's alright Koushi dear…" The woman smiled sweetly, "We understand… as long as we get to hold him when he's born!"

"Of course!" Suga smiled, "Oh! Ow!" Suga rubbed at a spot on the side of his belly

"Another one Koushi?" Daichi asked

"No… he keeps kicking in the same place…" Suga hissed and rubbed the spot trying to soothe the baby inside, "Come on Hiroki, stop it…"

"What did he mean another one?" Daichi's dad asked

"I had a few contractions this morning…" Suga said

"What?!" His dad responded

"How far along are you Koushi?" Daichi's mother asked

"32 weeks, yesterday…" he responded

"Oh, that's perfectly normal!" She laughed, "Those are Braxton hicks!"

"I told you Daichi!" Suga frowned

"How was I supposed to know!?" Daichi got defensive

"You'll get them 10-20 times a day, daily… until you give birth…" she said

"That's right…" Rose smiled, "It's a good thing Braxton hicks aren't painful huh Suga?"

"Yeah, they aren't bad, they're uncomfortable as all hell, but not painful…" Suga said

Ding. Dong.

"Probably catering…" Rose smiled and walked to the door.

"Hi, I have a delivery for Rose?"

"That's me…" she smiled, "Could you bring it to the kitchen?"

"Sure thing ma'am…"

"Daichi! Help the poor man!" His mother scolded

"Oh! Right!" Daichi hurried out the door

"Now that he's gone can I feel him?" She asked Suga

"Of course!" Suga smiled

The woman sat next to him and placed her hand gently on his stomach.

"Here, up higher…" Suga guided her hand to a spot near the top of his stomach

Thump. Thump.

"Wow! He's strong Koushi!" She smiled

"He keeps me up at night doing this!" Suga laughed, "Did you wanna feel him too?" Suga asked Daichi's father

"I'd better not… Daichi would be more likely to fight me than his own mother…" he chuckled, "That's why she can get away with doing stuff like that behind his back…"

"Mom!" Daichi said

"Oh! Sorry honey!" She smiled, "I just REALLY wanted to feel your baby!"

"Mom…" Daichi groaned

"Oh! Yoshi, honey did you leave the gifts in the car?" Daichi's mom turned to her husband

"Oh right! I'll be back!" He said and hurried out the door

"I just realized…" Rose said, "I never learned your names!"

"I'm Sawamura Sumie, and my husband is Sawamura Tadayoshi…" Daichi's mother smiled

"Well it's very nice to meet you Sumie…" Rose smiled, "Suga's teammates should be here soon, would you like to move to the back?"

"Ah! Yes of course!" She clapped her hands and followed Rose

"Dai, help me up…" Suga made grabby hands at his mate

Daichi walked over and helped Suga off the couch, "Why did you let my mom touch you?" He asked

"She wanted to feel Hiroki kicking…" Suga frowned, "Daichi, it was ONE TIME…"

"I know but…"

"I get it… you're a protective dad…" Suga caressed Daichi's cheek, "But they're family…"

"I know…" Daichi frowned, "I just feel like something bad is gonna happen tonight and I've been on edge all day…"

"Don't worry, Rose is here, she's got our backs…" Suga smiled, "Everything is going to be okay…"

"Okay.." Daichi sighed

Daichi looked over Suga lovingly and pulled him into a kiss. Suga pressed back to reciprocate the love he felt through the kiss, unfortunately, Hiroki didn't like being squished between his parents and started to thrash around.

"Ow! Hey!" Suga flinched, "Hiroki… stop it baby…"

"Hey, shh shh shh, little one…" Daichi bent over to whisper into Suga's stomach, "Don't kick mommy so hard, just wait a little longer and you'll have more room to move around, daddy promises…"

Suga felt their baby give a few more kicks before calming down completely, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know, but he's always responded to my voice Koushi…" Daichi smiled softly

"I guess that means he loves you…" Suga smiled back, "Now let's go and have a good time…"

"Okay…" Daichi wrapped his hand around Suga's and walked into the back yard with his mate

They noticed that all of the safe house residents were already outside and seated, a few other pregnant omegas were chatting with Sumie.

"Suga-san!" An energetic voice called

Suga turned to see the rest of Karasuno walk out of the back door, "Hi! Glad you could make it!"

"You're glowing Suga…" Ennoshita smiled, "I dare say… pregnancy suits you…" He giggled

"Don't say that! Daichi is going to want more!" Suga scolded before giggling too

"Suga-san! We brought gifts!" Hinata bounded over to him

"How thoughtful! Thank you!" Suga smiled, "Could you put them over on that table?"

"Sure thing!"

"Let's eat everyone!" Rose called

Everyone (that wasn't pregnant) got in line to get some food.

"Koushi…" Sumie sat across from him, "Where are your parents?"

"Oh…" Suga paused, "My mom is probably just getting off of work now, so she'll be here shortly…"

"I've never met her…" Sumie smiled, "I'm sure she's very lovely!"

"What about your dad?" Yoshi found a seat next to his wife, "Is he coming?"

"Sugawara-san doesn't even know that Koushi is an omega…" Daichi said in a low voice as he placed a plate of food in front of Suga, "He doesn't particularly like them…"

"I see…" Yoshi nodded with a frown, "I'm sorry for bringing it up…"

"It's quite alright, really!" Suga smiled and shook his head

Everyone ate together happily and when they were finished Rose called everyone for games.

"So I need all dads to come up here!" Rose smiled, "Except you Yoshi, you have experience…"

Slowly and unsurely; Daichi, Oikawa, Bokuto, Ushijima, Mattsun, Noya, Kuroo, and Semi, all made their way to the games table.

"Okay so here's the rules, you have to diaper and dress your 'babies' as fast as you can, first one done, wins…" Rose smiled

All the alphas looked nervously at the dolls in front of them, all except one. This was going to be easy for him!

"Ready… and… go!" Rose said and the alphas went to work trying to figure out what goes where and how it works.

After a minute or so Bokuto screamed, "Finished!"

"Let's see…" Rose smiled and walked over to him, "Wow! I'm impressed! You got everything on the right way!"

"Huh?!" Akaashi stared in amazement, "He did?!"

Rose lifted the doll and showed everyone that it was in fact dressed and diapered correctly, "How did you do that?" She asked

"I have three little sisters…" Bokut smiled bashfully, "The youngest one is only 2…"

"So you have experience too!" Rose laughed, "I honestly never would have guessed…"

"Ehehe…" Bokuto flushed from all the attention

"How did you figure it out so fast? There's so many buttons!" Mattsun commented

"I think I put the diaper on backwards…" Oikawa said staring at his doll

"Oh dear god…" Iwaizumi slapped his forehead with his palm, "I hope he doesn't end up killing our poor kid…"

"He probably will, so good luck… but it seems like Akaashi's gonna have it the easiest…" Makki said to him

"I know… lucky bastard…"

"Okay the next game is for everyone!" Rose called, "Because a good portion of you have to waddle and have a hard time getting around, I made this game for you to be able to play while sitting where you are!"

"Uh-oh…" Kenma said

"This is a "Guess who?" Game…" Rose smiled, "Yoshi and Sumie, please join in! Okay so I have a paper here for everyone, Daichi and Suga will create the answer key while I ask you questions…"

Daichi and Suga picked up their pen and looked at Rose excitedly.

"So I'm going to ask you 10 different questions, number your paper 1-10… I'm going to ask you who you think does this… and then you will write down 'mom' or 'dad' to answer alright?" Rose smiled, "Here we go, question one… Who made the first move?"

Suga and Daichi looked at each other and laughed and jotted down, "mom"

"Question two… who is better in the kitchen?"

Daichi quickly wrote down, "dad" and Suga giggled next to him.

"Who kept their locker cleaner?" Rose asked

"That would be me…" Suga whispered writing down "mom"

"Who's the better gift giver?"

"Me… again…" Suga laughed when Daichi frowned

"Who's the better dancer?"

"That's me…" Daichi chuckled

"Who spends the most money?"

"Oh…" Daichi frowned, "is that me?" He whispered to Suga

"Yup…" Suga smiled smugly and wrote down "dad"

"Who is more stubborn?"

Without even a second glance Suga wrote down "dad"

"Who is the first to admit they're wrong?"

Daichi wrote, "dad" before Suga could even blink.

"Who has more pairs of shoes?"

Suga chuckled and wrote down, "mom"

"Okay last question, who said, 'I love you.' first?"

Suga looked at his mate and smiled before writing down, "mom"

"Alright everyone! Let's compare your answers to what Suga and Daichi put!" Rose smiled

"Hello…?" A quiet voice called

Rose turned towards the door and smiled, "Oh hi! Welcome!"

"Mom!" Suga stood up and waddled as fast as he could to the woman

"Hi Koushi! Look at you! It's almost time huh?" She smiled

"Yeah, I can't wait for him to be here…" Suga smiled and caressed his stomach

"Everyone! This is Sugawara Kumi!" Rose announced, "It's Suga's mom!"

Everyone clapped as Kumi blushed and bowed profusely.

"Thanks for coming mom… it really means a lot to me…" Suga smiled

"I wouldn't miss it for the world…" Kumi smiled at her son

Daichi smiled at the interaction between his mate and his mate's mother when suddenly, he saw something move in the house. _Everyone is outside, and we're not expecting anyone else…_ Daichi stood up and walked over towards Suga, he pulled Suga and Kumi behind him.

"Daichi? What's wrong?" Suga asked

Rose started making her way toward them unholstering her gun. Daichi couldn't take his eyes away from the sliding glass door. A figure appeared in the doorway.

"Who are you?!" Daichi growled

"I just came to see where my wife was going on a Friday night…" the figured responded with a dark chuckle, "Turns out she was coming to see that disgusting thing she calls her son…"

Suga's blood ran cold. _No… don't tell me…_ Suddenly the figure bolted out and tackled Daichi, pinning him to he ground. Kumi pulled her son away from the violence to protect him and his unborn pup.

"DAICHI!" Suga screamed for his mate and tried to rush to him

"No Koushi!" His mother scolded, "You could hurt your little one!"

"Dad's gonna kill Daichi!" Suga screamed as he watched his mate struggled with his father, both throwing blows

Suga looked desperately at Rose who was trying just as hard to get to the alphas that were currently wrestling on the ground, but she was trapped behind tables and chairs, even though she's agile and perfectly capable, there were others in the way that she could hurt. She was literally five feet tall, there's no way she'd make it in time. Ushijima was the first one to reach them, he grabbed the back of Suga's father's shirt and ripped him off of Daichi. However, when he did so, his elbow went flying back, and nailed Tendou who he didn't know had followed him.

"Ah!" Tendou cried out as Ushijima's elbow made contact with his abdomen, everything went silent at his cry.

Everything froze for a moment for Ushijima as he saw his whole world crumble and panic took over him. He dropped everything, including Suga's father, and turned to his mate who was doubled over in pain.

"Satori… I-I… I'm so sorry… I didn't know you were…"

"I-it's fine just get me to a hospital…" Tendou ground out through his teeth

"Huh?" Ushijima sounded helpless

"GET ME TO A HOSPITAL NOW!" Tendou screamed, "There's still time to save them!"

"Everyone get down!" Rose said as she jumped up on the tables when everyone ducked she started running across the tables.

As she made her way towards the group she aimed and fired her gun at Suga's dad, leaving him to writhe on the floor, and then grabbed Tendou and Ushijima and ran them out to the car.

"Takahashi…"

The alpha writhing on the ground barely had enough strength to turn around and stare into the furious eyes of his wife.

"You come here with the intent to not only attack my SON but to also kill my GRANDSON as well?!" She growled at him

"Don't talk to me like that you pitiful beta woman…" he growled back

"I should have divorced your ass the moment I had Koushi!" she snarled in his face, "You are no father, no husband, you're not even a proper MATE!" She growled again

"Ma'am!" Another voice called

She looked up to see a police officer staring at her.

"Ma'am I need you to step away from the alpha…" he said

Kumi put her hands up in surrender and walked slowly backwards to let the officer arrest him. She looked around for Suga and spotted him sitting on a chair next to Daichi.

"Are you okay?" Suga asked worriedly

"I'm fine Koushi…" Daichi smiled

"You're all bruised…"

"I'll be fine…" Daichi insisted with a loving smile, "Nothing's broken… and you are safe… I actually couldn't be better…"

Suga threw his arms around the alpha's neck and sobbed hysterically into his shoulder, "I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry I worried you…" Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga, "Come on Koushi, don't cry, you're stressing out Hiroki…"

Suga just buried his face deeper into his alpha's shoulder and wept as Daichi held him.

\- WITH ROSE -

Rose was gripping the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"Ugh…" Tendou groaned in the back seat

Ushijima sat next to his mate with one arm around Tendou and the other was holding his hand tightly. Every time Tendou squeezed his hand in pain, it felt like he was also squeezing his heart. _I just killed my pups…_ Ushijima couldn't think straight. For once he couldn't keep his cool, level headed demeanor.

"We're here, get out…" Rose said barely turning off the car before hopping out.

Ushijima all but flew out of the car and picked up Tendou, bridal style. He rushed into the emergency room with Tendou in his arms groaning in pain. As soon as the nurse spotted Rose, she immediately called for a doctor. Nurses swarmed Ushijima and got Tendou situated on a gurney. As they rushed him into a room, Ushijima tried to follow him in but the nurses stopped him and asked him to sit in the waiting room. Ushijima plopped himself down into a chair next to Rose and waited. _What if it's too late? It probably is… what have I done?!_

"Rose!" Shirabu called, "How is he?"

All of Shiratorizawa's volleyball team came running up to them.

"I'm not sure, the doctor hasn't come out yet…" Rose said shaking her head

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Semi asked

"I…" Rose paused, "I don't know…"

All eyes fell on Ushijima who didn't even look up to acknowledge his team, his eyes were fixed on the closed door that was Tendou's room. Another hour had passed before the rest of Rose's charges and their alphas made their way to the hospital.

"How is Tendou?" Suga asked

"Doctor hasn't come out of the room yet…" Rose said

They all continued talking and asking about the omega. Oikawa looked down at Ushijima and noticed that the alpha had practically turned to stone. Oikawa frowned and rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Get up." Oikawa said to Ushijima as he grabbed the alpha's collar

Ushijima was stunned out of his trance and stood to his feet. Oikawa motioned for the other alpha to follow him and they walked down the hall to a more private spot.

"What do you wa-"

"Listen, you need to snap out of it…" Oikawa interrupted, "Tendou needs you to be strong… not blame yourself…"

"But I-"

"Did you mean to hit him?" Oikawa asked

"No, but I-"

"Did he blame you?"

"No, but-"

"Then why are you blaming yourself?" Oikawa asked, "Your pups are probably fine…"

Ushijima stared helplessly at the other alpha.

"Tendou is strong, and if your pups are anything like EITHER of you… they'll pull through, because they'll be strong… just like their parents…" Oikawa said

Ushijima looked down and frowned at his feet. _But I still hurt them…_

"Look, I hate to admit this… especially to you… but you're a better alpha to your mate than I am…" Oikawa frowned, "And right now, you're doing something I would do… so don't do it…"

"What do you-"

"You're blaming yourself, believing that your pups are already gone, being negative…" Oikawa elaborated, "You need to be strong, optimistic, encouraging, supportive! All the things that Tendou needs right now… okay?"

Ushijima nodded.

"Ushijima!" Rose called as she ran down the hall, "The doctor just came out! Tendou wants to see you…"

"Go…" Oikawa said, "But what I said… stays between us… got it!?"

Ushijima nodded with a relieved smile, "Thank you… Oikawa…"

"Yeah yeah yeah… now go!" Oikawa shooed him away

Ushijima bolted down the hallway and towards Tendou's room, he took a deep breath before entering. Ushijima stepped in and made eye contact with a tired looking Tendou.

"How are you feeling?" Ushijima asked

"I'm alright…" Tendou smiled, "It's alright daddy…"

"Huh?"

Tendou smiled, "The pups are okay…"

"They are?" Ushijima felt his chest flood with relief

"Yes, they're okay, it was just a miscarriage scare… we're still having triplets…" Tendou smiled through tears, "I'm so glad they're okay…"

"Me too…" Ushijima felt his own tears well up and prick at his eyes

The alpha hurried over to the omega and placed his hand gently on his mate's tummy. _They're okay…_ One of the triplets, as if sensing their father's distress, gave a soft kick right under Ushijima's palm to really show him that they were alright.

"Thank goodness…" Ushijima let out another relieved sigh and let his tears fall

"The doctor put me on bed rest…" Tendou said, "So no more school for me…"

"I'm just glad all of you are okay…" Ushijima smiled through wet eyelashes

"Me too…"

\- TWO DAYS LATER -

"No! Shittykawa! I'm NOT wearing a yukata!" Iwaizumi said firmly

"But Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined, "It's a festival! You have to!"

"I don't have to do jack squat!" Iwaizumi argued as he searched through his closet for something to wear

"Come on!" Oikawa complained

"No! I don't want to wear a fucking yukata!" Iwaizumi almost growled

Oikawa was silent for a moment before Iwaizumi felt something wrap around his waist under his belly.

"What the-?" Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder and saw that Oikawa was behind him, "What are you doing?!"

"Look Iwa-chan! The obi is supporting your tummy!" Oikawa took a step back and smiled at his work

Iwaizumi looked down and noticed how it felt like a weight had been lifted off his back. The obi was wrapped around his hips and under his belly, and it reached upwards to cradle the bottom half of his stomach. Iwaizumi stopped and frowned at the piece of fabric.

"Fine! I'll wear one! Only because it takes the pressure off my lower back!" Iwaizumi huffed and waddled over to sit on the bed

"Yay!" Oikawa smiled, "I already bought one for you!"

"Yeah, that figures…" Iwaizumi sighed irritably

"Hurry Iwa-chan! Let's get you dressed! Everyone is going to leave without us!" Oikawa threw the yukata at his omega and ran off to put on his own

Iwaizumi sighed and proceeded to drape the fabric around his body, he tied the obi around his waist and examined himself in the mirror. _I guess I don't look horrible… and it's really comfortable…_

"Are you ready Iwa-" Oikawa paused and Iwaizumi turned around to look at him confusedly

"What?"

"You look amazing… Hajime…" Oikawa smiled sweetly

"Sh-shut up…" Iwaizumi blushed

"I mean it…" Oikawa wrapped his arms around his omega's waist as best he could and held him tightly, "I don't think we should even go out with you looking this good…" Oikawa kissed the tip of Iwaizumi's nose

The omega blushed, "stop it…"

"How's little Bean feel in there with mommy in this pretty yukata, hm?" Oikawa bent down to speak into Iwaizumi's belly, "Snug and warm? Nice and cozy in mommy?"

Iwaizumi blushed as Oikawa told their baby about how good mommy looked. Iwaizumi watched as love sparkled in his alpha's eyes, he carded his fingers through soft chocolate locks. _Everyone wonders why I'm with him… if I could give just one reason… I would say it was this…_ Oikawa pressed a soft kiss to Iwaizumi's rounded tummy and looked up at his omega with a loving smile.

"We should go…" Oikawa said standing up straight

"Okay…" Iwaizumi gave a soft smile

Oikawa's heart stopped in his chest. _Hajime… you're so good looking…_

"Aw! Iwa-chan! What a cute smile!" Oikawa glomped onto his omega

"Shittykawa! Stop! Don't cling to me! I have to take care of my hips!" Iwaizumi groaned and tried pushing the alpha off of him

"I'll take care of them for you…" Oikawa smirked and placed a kiss to the omega's scent glands

"Nope." Iwaizumi successfully pushed the alpha off and waddled out of the room

"Hey guys!" Rose turned towards them and smiled, "You look great Iwaizumi!"

"Th-thanks…" he blushed

"Did Oikawa-san buy you one too?" Akaashi came waddling out of his room wearing a black yukata with golden koi fish and grey chrysanthemum and a pristine white obi. _Damn does Akaashi look good in everything?!_

"Yeah…" Iwaizumi sighed

"Looks like all our alphas had the same idea…" Suga came waddling out in a black and silver yukata with an orange obi

"Are we all ready?" Rose asked

"We're still waiting on Makki, Asahi, and Kenma…" Tendou said waddling out in a royal purple and white gradiated yukata and a black obi.

"We're here…" Makki came out in a white Yukata with a falling cherry blossom pattern and a pink obi

Asahi followed behind bashfully in an orange obi with a simple white criss-crossed pattern and a black obi. His hair was done up in a neat side-do and a very ornate silver and orange pin adorned his hair. Kenma appeared behind them looking bored as usual, his hair pulled into a ponytail, a thin black and gold pin sticking out of it. His yukata was black with a growing red flower design reaching up from one of the bottom corners and a red obi.

"What about Shirabu?" Rose asked

"He's gonna meet us there, he and Semi went on a date today…" Tendou wriggled his eyebrows suggestively

"How fun…" Rose smiled

"Let's go everyone!" Rose said

"Wait for us!" Kuroo called as he and the other alphas strut out in their yukatas

Rose blinked in surprise and then started laughing when she saw all her charges eyeing their mates with hanging jaws.

"There's gonna be some good looking babies running around here…" Rose continued laughing as the couple's blushed, "Especially since all their parents are extremely good looking…"

Everyone blushed harder at Rose's compliment.

"Okay everyone! Let's go!"

\- AT THE FESTIVAL -

"Asahi! Check out the goldfish!" Noya bounded over to the game, "They could be our twins' first pets!"

"It's a little early to get them pets…" Asahi laughed, "I'm only 12 weeks along…"

"Still…" Noya smiled and placed a hand gently on Asahi's very small bump, "I think it'd be nice for them…"

Asahi blushed as Noya softly pat and caressed his stomach, "Yuu, not in public…" and gently pushed his alpha's hand away

"Why not?" Noya asked almost hurtfully

"It's embarrassing…" Asahi buried his face in his hands

"You're so cute, Asahi…" Noya booped their noses

"Wakato~oshi!" Tendou called, "Did you see these dango? They look so good!"

"They do look delicious…" Ushijima nodded

"Hi there you two!" The girl behind the counter smiled, "How are you two tonight?"

"Well…" Ushijima smiled politely

"Pregnant…" Tendou sighed and smiled tiredly

"I see that…" she giggled, "How far along?"

"20 weeks…" Tendou rubbed his tummy

"Triplets?" The girl smiled

"Yes actually, how did you know?"

"I had triplets myself… they just turned 4 yesterday…" she giggled, "Is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes…" Tendou seemed excited now, "They are really kicking my butt…"

"I completely understand…" she laughed, "Here, you guys take these, on the house…"

The girl handed Ushijima and Tendou a set of dango.

"No! We couldn't possibly-" Tendou was about to argue

"Go ahead and take them!" She insisted, "Take it as a congratulations to your healthy triplets…"

"Thank you so much!" Tendou smiled and but into one, "Wow! These are amazing!"

"This was all I ate when I was pregnant too!" The girl started laughing, "Well, you two have a good night! I hope to see you next year!"

"You as well!" Tendou called back as he walked away with Ushijima

"Daichi! They have takoyaki!" Suga waddled and pulled his mate over to another booth

"Hi you two!" The man attending the booth smiled, "Is someone craving takoyaki?" He smiled playfully

"Can we get one order?" Daichi smiled and pulled out his wallet

"Sure thing!" The man smiled and began making their food

"Thanks Daichi…" Suga pecked his mate's lips quickly before turning back to the man handing them the food

"I threw in another order…" the man smiled, "Your mate here is gonna want one to himself!" He laughed

"Oh, then what do I owe you?" Daichi asked

"Just the one!" The man smiled, "I understand what it's like when your mate is pregnant, my wife and I had six pups! Go ahead, just take the other one…"

"Thank you sir…" Daichi bowed and smiled walking away with Suga on his arm

"Keiji! Look! They have owl masks!" Bokuto practically vibrated with excitement, "Look! This one looks like you!"

"Koutarou, how can an owl mask look like-" he stopped when he noticed that the owl portrayed on the mask did in fact have a resemblance to himself

"This one looks like me!" Bokuto laughed and held the mask next to his face

 _What in the world?_ Akaashi was in shock, how did they look like these owls being portrayed on the masks? It was almost like they were destined to buy them! Which is what Bokuto was already in the process of doing.

"Thank you sir!" Bokuto smiled and called as he put the mask on Akaashi so that it cupped the back of his head

"What are you doing?" Akaashi asked

"I already bought them, so I'm helping you put it on!" He smiled

"Thank you…" Akaashi shook his head with a defeated sigh

"Hey Iwa-chan look at this!" Oikawa smiled but no response came, "Iwa-chan?" He turned around but did not find his mate

"Iwa-chan?!" Oikawa called louder, "Hajime!"

Rose ran up to Oikawa, "What's going on?"

"I can't find Hajime…" Oikawa said frantically scanning the crowd

"What do you mean?!" Rose asked

"He was right behind me just a second ago and I turned around and he wasn't there!" Oikawa said panicking

Rose also was looking around but because she was so much shorter than the others she couldn't see much.

"Do you smell him?" Oikawa asked roughly grabbing ahold of her shoulders

"There's too many scents here for me to pick his out specifically…" Rose's brow furrowed with worry

Oikawa started to run around to the nearby booths to look for his missing omega. His missing PREGNANT omega. _The baby… oh my god the baby! Hajime… where are you?!_

* * *

Oh boy... lots of angst already!

I already know some people just want to get on to the next chapter...

So let's do it!

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	28. Chapter 28

Hello my lovelies~

Alright I know everyone's anxious about our precious Iwa-chan, but I just wanted to seriously thank my readers!

You guys are awesome!

okay...

Leggo~

* * *

"Rose, what if he went into labor early?!" Oikawa was freaking out, "Or what if someone kidnapped him?! They're gonna hurt him and kill my pup!" He said frantically as tears filled his eyes

"Oikawa calm down! We need to ask around if anyone saw him…" Rose said trying to keep Oikawa calm, "Excuse me, but have you seen this omega?"

"I didn't know Iwaizumi-san was an omega…" the young man said

"Hm?" Rose was stunned for a minute, "Do you know him?"

"Well yeah, I'm from Karasuno, we played against them…" he replied

Rose took a good look at him, really trying to analyze his features, "Oh! You're Yamaguchi!"

"Yes I am…" he smiled

"Sorry! I didn't recognize you!" Rose said

"It's not a problem… I just don't spend a lot of time with you…" Yamaguchi said, "Now… Is Iwaizumi-san is missing?"

"Yes, it seems that his alpha lost him in the crowd…" Rose said stealing a glimpse at Oikawa

"Oh no!" Yamaguchi gasped, "Do you know what he was wearing?"

"He was in a teal yukata with white stripes and a white obi…" Oikawa said anxiously

"Please, Yamaguchi, if you hear anything or see him, let us know, he's 7 months pregnant…" Rose said

"He's what?!" Yamaguchi half yelled

"Yes, that's why time is of the essence…" Rose said

"Let me go get Tsukki, he'll be able to see above the crowd…" Yamaguchi said and ran off in a different direction

"Let's ask some of the vendors…" Rose said

"Rose? What's wrong?" Suga asked as he waddled up to her with Daichi

"Iwaizumi has gone missing…"

"What?!" Suga started looking around, "where was he last?!"

"We aren't too sure…" Rose said, "But gather our group up, we need to do a head count…"

"Okay…"

\- WITH IWAIZUMI -

 _Why is it so dark? I'm pretty sure my eyes are open… wait… why can't I move? Am I tied up?_ Iwaizumi attempted to move his arms and legs but he was bound to something he could only assume was a chair. His body was aching every time he tried to move. _Ow what the fuck happened?! Did I trip and fall? IS THE BABY OKAY? It's not moving… oh god no… please move…_

"Hello Hajime…" a woman's voice sounded

 _Is that… my mom…?_

\- WITH ROSE -

"Kenma, Kuroo, Shirabu, and Semi…" Rose checked her list, "That's everyone…"

"Except Hajime…" Oikawa kept scanning the crowds

"I know… I know…" Rose sighed, "We'll find him…"

"Should we all split up and start asking around?" Akaashi asked

"No…" Rose said, "All of you are heading back to the safe house…"

"What?!" Makki screeched, "Why?! Iwaizumi needs our help!"

"I'm NOT risking anyone else being targeted!" Rose snapped back, "I need to bring Oikawa with me, but that's it… it's too dangerous and too risky to bring anyone else into this…"

Everyone stayed dead quiet not wanting to argue with her, because she was right. Honestly, what were seven pregnant omegas and their alphas going to do? Nothing. A heavy silence hung in the air until Yamaguchi came running up to them.

"We found someone who saw him!"

Rose glanced at Oikawa who was staring desperately at Yamaguchi as if he held all the answers of the world.

"Take us to him…" she nodded

\- WITH IWAIZUMI -

"M-mom?" Iwaizumi said unsurely

"Ew…" the woman's snarky voice sounded, "Don't call me that…"

Suddenly the blindfold that kept Iwaizumi from seeing was removed and he blinked to let his eyes adjust.

"How are you Hajime?" She said, "Still carrying that bastard child I see…"

"Mom? Why are you doing this?" Iwaizumi cried out to her

"I'm not your mother stupid omega!" She spat at him, "And I'm doing this because you brought such disgrace to MY family… you filthy omega…"

Iwaizumi winced at her words, she had been so loving and seemingly accepting when he presented. What happened?

"You're father is so disgusted that he sired you…" she walked over to a table behind Iwaizumi where he couldn't see, "And when we found your pregnancy test? Oh, forget forgiving you…"

 _Forgiving me? For being an omega?! I didn't CHOOSE this!_ Iwaizumi hung his head as tears welled in his eyes.

"So Hajime… you're going to tell me the first and last name of the alpha that knocked you up, and you're going to tell me NOW…" she snarled as she held a knife to his throat

"Why do you need to know?" He asked quietly

"You know what…?" She sounded amused, "Let's make you suffer instead…" she placed the blade against his tummy

 _NO! Not my baby!_

"Does this little… thing… know?" Iwaizumi's mother looked down at where the blade was making contact with Iwaizumi's stomach, "Do you know who your daddy is? What's that? I can't hear you… maybe I should cut mommy open and pull you out so I can…"

"Oikawa! The baby's father is Oikawa Tooru!" Iwaizumi shouted in fear

The blade was removed from making contact with his abdomen when his mother started laughing maniacally.

"Oh that's rich!" She laughed, "You expect me to believe that an alpha with SO MUCH going for him, is going to throw his life, HIS FUTURE away to be a 'father' to that monstrosity in your fat belly?!"

"He is!" Iwaizumi said, "He… at least he sired the baby…"

"So what? He's not going to RAISE a bastard child from an omega if he has ANY self respect…" she smiled evilly, "Just ask your father… he didn't want to raise you!"

Iwaizumi looked towards the stairs and saw his father walking down them.

"Dad…?" Iwaizumi said in disbelief

"You really are pregnant huh?" He said looking unamused, "Well, you're just like your mother-"

"HAJIME!" Oikawa's voice came from outside, "Hajime! Where are you?!"

"You mean he came for you?!" Iwaizumi's mother shook her head in disgust and shock

"They're coming… get ready…" Iwaizumi's dad said as he crouched at the bottom of the stairs

"Hajime!" Oikawa kicked down the door

"Watch out!" Rose jumped in front of Oikawa as Iwaizumi's father bounded up the stairs

Iwaizumi's father tackled Rose and TRIED to pin her to the ground, sadly for him, it wasn't working. Oikawa ran down the stairs as Rose grabbed her hand cuffs and put them on Iwaizumi's father

"You! You're the one who broke into my house while I was disciplining that creature…" the alpha snarled at her

"Nice to meet you again…" her smile was a bit cocky but she didn't care, she just sat on top of him, keeping him in place with his hands cuffed. Rose climbed off and threw him down the stairs and followed after.

"Don't move!" Iwaizumi's mother was holding a knife against his stomach, "I will gut him and slit the child's throat…" she threatened

"Why are you doing this to Hajime?! He's your son!" Oikawa practically begged

"He's not my son!" She spat, "His REAL mother was just some common omegan whore out on the street... My husband was so drunk one night that he slept with her and got her pregnant… She showed up at our doorstep and begged us to take her baby…"

"That's not what happened and you know it…" Oikawa growled, "Your husband RAPED that girl and when she told him about Hajime, he took him FROM her…"

"Ah, ah, ah… watch yourself …" she smirked and pressed the blade a bit harder against Iwaizumi,

Oikawa stopped dead in his tracks and growled. He made eye contact with a terrified Iwaizumi. Oikawa felt as if someone had grabbed ahold of his heart and squeezed the life out of it when he saw the look in his omega's eyes.

"My husband was gracious enough to take this THING into our household… and he disgraced us… obviously it didn't take long for him to open his legs to any alpha…" she snarled

"That's not true!" Oikawa growled, "Hajime went into heat and I was the only one there! It wasn't his fault!"

"Oh please…" she rolled her eyes, "You're an alpha, you had every right to claim him if you wanted him… HE'S the one that should have shown restraint…"

Oikawa growled. _HOW DARE SHE?!_ The rage building in his chest was slowly becoming unbearable.

"Tooru…" Iwaizumi whimpered

Everything froze when Rose heard that. She was quick to react, but what amazed her was that Oikawa was faster. Oikawa flashed over to the beta women and pinned her to the ground, bared teeth and growling. Rose had gotten there nearly a split second after Oikawa and she was able to grab the knife before it could cut Iwaizumi. She went to work trying to free him from the chair.

"You listen to me, BETA…" Oikawa growled out through clenched teeth, "If you EVER come near MY omega and MY pup again… You. Will. DIE!"

Oikawa's angered pheromones were thick in the room and caused the beta woman to whimper, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry alpha! I won't touch your omega again!" She shook in fear

Oikawa wrapped his hand around her neck, picked her up and threw her across the room to her husband, "You and your husband are to stay AWAY from Hajime…" Oikawa growled as he finally regained his senses.

"Hajime!" He ran over to his mate and kneeled in front of him, "Hajime! Are you okay? What about the baby? Is she okay? Can you still feel her moving?" He was panicking

"She…? Her…?" Iwaizumi held eye contact with his alpha, "Tooru… Are we having a girl?"

Oikawa froze. _Ah shit…_ Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's hands and held them tightly in his own, "Yeah, we are… sorry… I ruined your surprise…"

"That's okay…" Iwaizumi squeezed his alpha's hands reassuringly, "But… Tooru…"

"What? What is it Hajime?" He asked worriedly

"I…" Iwaizumi looked down at his stomach, "Since I woke up, I haven't felt her move…"

Oikawa's blood ran cold. _She's not moving…?_ Oikawa placed his hands on either side of Iwaizumi's stomach and rubbed soothing circles, "Come on Bean… can you move for daddy?" He said softly into Iwaizumi's belly, "Please Mieko… move for daddy…" he begged

Iwaizumi's eyes started to fill with tears when he didn't feel her move. He saw his alpha visibly wilt and place a soft kiss against his stomach, "I'm sorry princess… Sorry that daddy didn't get here sooner…"

Oikawa stood and embraced his omega who began sobbing hysterically. _We lost her…_ Oikawa's tears started to fall when he heard a small gasp from the omega in his arms.

"What's wrong?" He whispered into Iwaizumi's ear

"...she moved…" came the soft response

"What?!" Oikawa pulled out of the embrace and held Iwaizumi's shoulders, "Did she really?!"

"I just felt her move!" Iwaizumi smiled through tears

Oikawa placed his hands on Iwaizumi's stomach and he felt a soft nudge against his hand. _She really is moving…_

"She's okay!" Iwaizumi smiled and cried harder

"Yeah she's okay…" Oikawa sighed in relief and gently placed his forehead against Iwaizumi's stomach, "Thank goodness…"

"Well, if she's moving, let's get Iwaizumi to the hospital, we need to make sure they're both going to be okay…" Rose smiled

"Yeah…" Oikawa turned to her and nodded with a relieved smile

"Ma'am are you alright?" A voice called behind Rose

"Yes officer, however there is a pregnant omega here that may have been injured…" Rose called up the stairs

"Is the alpha with them?" He asked

"Yes…"

"Alright, we're sending officers down now…"

Rose turned and smiled at the couple, "Everything is going to be okay…"

The looked at her confusedly.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" The officer yelled at Rose

Rose obliged with a smug and bored mixture of a look on her face.

"Officer, I am carrying a gun… I also have a conceal and carry license on me…" Rose said calmly as the police cuffed her and lead her up the stairs

"Wait! What are you doing?! Rose didn't do anything!" Iwaizumi called

"Rose!" Oikawa called

"Do you have identification?" The officer asked

"No, but I have a badge…" she said calmly

"Where is your badge ma'am?" They asked

"Back left pocket…"

The officer reached into her pocket and pulled out a black wallet like looking object and flipped it open. His eyes widened, "I am so sorry captain…" he uncuffed her

"It's alright…" she smiled and held her hand out, "my badge?"

"Ah yes! Here you go!" He quickly and nervously placed it back in her hand

Rose casually and gracefully walked over to Iwaizumi and Oikawa who had also made their way back up the stairs.

"What was that?!" Iwaizumi asked

"It happens every time police involvement is necessary…" Rose smiled and shook her head, "I'm at a captain level in just about every country all because of the organization…"

"Wow…" Iwaizumi said

"Now, let's get you to the hospital…" Rose said, "I know you had a scan yesterday but they're gonna need to do another one when we get there…"

"Alright…" Iwaizumi said and followed her up he stairs with Oikawa close behind.

\- THAT NIGHT WHEN THEY GOT HOME -

"I'm glad everything's alright with you and Mieko…" Rose smiled

"Me…" Iwaizumi yawned, "...too…"

"Let's get you to bed, I'm sure you're exhausted…" Rose opened the door to the safe house and was greeted with a rather heart warming scene

Mattsun was laying on the couch with Makki tucked into his side, asleep. Both were in thick pajama bottoms and long sleeve shirts. Makki was wedged between his mate and the couch and was practically curled into Mattsun's side, Mattsun wrapped around his mate protectively. Mattsun and Makki's hands were interlaced and resting on the omega's small baby bump.

"What's going on?" Iwaizumi asked when Rose had stopped in the doorway

"You're friends were worried about you…" she smiled and let them in to see their teammates on the couch sleeping

"I'll let them know we're back and get them to bed, you two go ahead and get some sleep…" Rose smiled

"Thanks Rose…" Iwaizumi yawned again and waddled off towards his room

"Rose…" Oikawa pulled at her sleeve

"Yes?" She whispered back

"Thank you… for helping me save Hajime…" Oikawa said softly, "If you weren't there, I don't think I would have known what to do…"

"You would have… because your daughter and your omega were in danger…" Rose smiled softly, "Like the good mate you are, you would have rescued them… give yourself some credit… You're actually a WAY better alpha than you think you are…"

"Thank you Rose… goodnight…" he nodded with a grateful smile and padded off to join Iwaizumi in their room.

\- THE NEXT MORNING -

"So how did you even get separated from Oikawa?" Kenma asked

"Yeah! You were waddling behind me and you just disappeared!" Oikawa whined

"Shut up! I don't even waddle that bad…" Iwaizumi punched Oikawa's arm

"Ow! Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined

"I was walking behind him because he was dragging me over to see something." Iwaizumi explained, "I stopped following him because I saw something that caught my interest… and then… I don't remember…"

"You stopped at the Godzilla booth didn't you…" Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the omega

"Anyways!" Iwaizumi blushed and changed the subject, "I don't really remember what happened, I just remember waking up and I couldn't see…"

"YOU WERE AT THE GODZILLA BOOTH!" Oikawa exclaimed, "I should have known better than to keep walking past it!"

"Do you really like Godzilla that much Iwaizumi?" Kenma asked

"I-I… yeah…" he blushed

"And so you woke up and couldn't see? Were you blindfolded?" Kenma asked trying to change the subject again

"Yeah…" Iwaizumi deflated

"But I can't believe your parents!" Suga was fuming, "Like sure my dad is awful, but BOTH your parents?!"

"I know!" Makki said incredibly disgusted, "And she almost cut you open!"

"Guys, it's okay…" Iwaizumi sighed

"No it's not!" Suga said

"The police already took care of them… they won't bother me anymore…" Iwaizumi smiled down at his stomach and caressed it gently

"Or Mieko…" Makki smiled, "I still can't believe you're having a girl…"

"I know… I thought it was gonna be a boy!" Iwaizumi said

"Well I thought Hiroki was gonna be a girl…" Suga laughed, "We were both wrong…"

Bzzzt. Bzzzt.

"Huh?" Suga looked down at his phone, "OH MY GOD!" He screamed excitedly

"What's wrong Koushi?!" Daichi came running into the living room where the omegas were seated

"Takeda-sensei gave birth!" Suga smiled excitedly, "Ukai Tomeo was born at 4:08 am on December 5th… he was… oh my god! He was 9 pounds 3.5 ounces! And he was 20.4 inches!"

"He's big!" Rose commented, "all three of my kids were only 6 pounds and about 19 inches…"

"He's so cute!" Suga smiled at the his phone, "He looks like Coach Ukai…"

"Let me see!" Rose squealed

Rose looked over Suga's shoulder and saw a baby with a full head of pin straight brown hair, "He looks like he'll have Takeda's eye color…" Rose smiled, "They're big and round too, shaped just like Takeda's…"

"You can't see his eye color too well…" Suga frowned confusedly, "How come?"

"Have you ever seen a newborn?" Rose giggled, "Their eye color doesn't develop until about they're about 6 months old…"

"I didn't know that…" Suga said thoughtfully

"Yup…" Rose smiled, "Did you want to go visit Takeda?"

"I would love to!" Suga smiled, "It'd be a good time to do a hospital tour too!"

"I suppose we could…" Rose smiled, "Daichi? Would you go ask Noya if he and Asahi would like to join us?"

"Sure…" Daichi smiled and stood from the couch

Bang!

Everyone jumped a little and looked in the direction from which they heard the sound. Rose went tense, she smelled distress, but she couldn't place who.

"Distress, Room 8…" Rose's watch went off

"What in the world?" She looked down and then looked up to see Kiyoko walking towards her

"Rose…" Kiyoko started

"What's wrong? Is Yachi okay?"

"Um… well…" Kiyoko wasn't sure how to say what she needed to in front of everyone in the room, "Could you perhaps come with me?"

"Of course…" Rose nodded, "Sorry Suga we're gonna have to take a rain check on seeing Takeda…"

"That's alright…" Suga waved her off, "Taking care of Yachi is more important…"

"Thank you…" Kiyoko bowed at Suga and walked off with Rose

"I hope Yachi is okay…" Daichi said

"Me too…" Suga hummed in agreement

"Koutarou! Stop it!" Akaashi shouted from the kitchen

"Keiji wait! I'm not done!" came Bokuto's response

Everyone looked confusedly at the doorway to the kitchen wondering what was going on. Akaashi waddled out of the kitchen with a few butterfly clips in his hair.

"Akaashi those are adorable!" Suga smiled, "I wish I was having a little girl too!"

"You look so cute Akaashi!" Makki smiled

"You do look good, but why do you have those in your hair?" Iwaizumi asked

"Koutarou said he needed to 'practice' for when our daughter wants her hair done…" Akaashi rolled his eyes with a blush clearly on his face

"But doesn't he have little sisters?" Iwaizumi asked

"My point exactly!" Akaashi said exasperated

"But all my sisters have pin straight hair, what if our little girl has curly hair like Keiji!" Bokuto argued

"I suppose…" Iwaizumi shrugged, "That gives me an idea…"

Iwaizumi looked over at Kenma and smiled, "Kenma come here…"

Kenma stood and walked cautiously over to Iwaizumi, "Yes?"

"Sit on the floor in front of me, back facing me…" he said

Kenma sat down between Iwaizumi's knees and pressed his back against the couch. Iwaizumi started running his fingers through Kenma's hair to rid of the tangles and then started sectioning it.

"What are you doing?" Kenma asked

"I'm trying to see if I remember how to braid…" he said as he began weaving Kenma's hair

"You know how to braid?!" Suga said surprisedly

"Yeah, when I was young my uh... mom… um taught me how…" Iwaizumi frowned as he tried to fight back his emotions

"Oh…" Suga felt bad for asking

"There… done…" Iwaizumi smiled as he tied off the braid

Kenma ran a hand over the French braid that his hair was now pulled into, it was a weird feeling but at the same time he liked it.

"Wow! That looks amazing!" Makki commented, "Who'd have thought that Iwaizumi would be so motherly?" He snickered

"Shut up!" Iwaizumi snapped but began laughing with Makki

"So why did you use Kenma? Isn't oikawa's hair wavy? So Asahi would have been a better choice…" Suga asked

"Actually, Tooru's hair is extremely straight as well, it's all the product and all the stupid curling he does to it in the morning…" Iwaizumi shook his head

"WHAT?!" Suga said, "You're hair is straight?!"

"Yeah, but it's so hard to deal with…" Oikawa flipped his bangs to emphasize, "My hair looks better like this anyways…"

"I swear to god I just saw sparkles around him…" Makki teased

"Shut up!" Oikawa retorted

"I wanna see what you look like with your hair down!" Suga said excitedly

"Excuse me?" Oikawa went pale, "No, let's not go there…"

"I have a picture…" Iwaizumi started scrolling through pictures on his phone

"Iwa-chan don't!"

"Here Suga…" Iwaizumi tossed his phone to the ashen haired omega who started laughing hysterically upon seeing the image on the device.

"Oh my god! Who is this?!" Suga laughed

"Shut up! Suga…" Oikawa whined, "I look so god awful with no product in my hair!"

"Probably not as bad as Koutarou…" Akaashi smiled and showed everyone the picture on his phone

"Who the fuck is that?!" Makki started laughing, "That can't be Bokuto!"

"It is…" Akaashi looked smugly over his shoulder at his mortified looking alpha

"I think Kuroo's the worst…" Kenma said quietly

"What does Kuroo look like with his hair down?"

"Like this…" Kenma passed his phone around

Everyone went dead silent. _THAT'S KUROO?!_ Everyone really couldn't believe their eyes.

"What's going on?" Said alpha walked into the room

"You look like such a NERD!" Oikawa started laughing

"Huh…?" Kuroo frowned confusedly, "What are you talking about?"

"When your hair isn't gelled up!" Suga was also laughing

"Kitten! Did you show everyone that picture?!" Kuroo flushed, "Oh my god! The ONE TIME I ran out of gel!"

"You actually kind of look like you might be a studious person…" Akaashi commented, "If I didn't know you I'd say you looked like you have good grades…"

"Akaashi! Rude!" Kuroo yelled

"Oh come on bro! It's not THAT bad…" Bokuto tried to encouraged, "It could be-"

"He kind of reminds me of Lev…" Iwaizumi said

"I'm done…" Kuroo turned around and walked away

Kenma started giggling, "He really does…"

Kuroo froze in his tracks and turned to glare at Kenma, "I trusted you…" he hissed before he slunk back into their room

\- THE NEXT WEEK -

Suga had woken up early and was waddling into the kitchen but he paused right outside when he heard Rose talking.

"Are you sure Yachi?" She said into her phone

 _Why is Rose talking to Yachi?_ Suga stayed quiet and waited outside the doorway.

"If that's what you really want Yachi, but you and Kiyoko are always welcome here…" Rose said, "Of course! Oh, but you have to come with us to Kyoto, it's a weird requirement thing… uh huh… sure thing… see you Yachi…"

Suga figured that she ended the call and walked in, "Is something's wrong with Yachi?"

"Huh? Oh, good morning Suga… No, nothing's wrong with her…" Rose smiled

"Then why were you talking to her just now?" Suga kept pressing the topic

Rose paused and then gave a sigh, "Alright, I'll tell you… BUT! Don't bother them about this okay?"

Suga nodded.

"Well, Yachi is pregnant…" Rose stated rather bluntly

"What?!" Suga panicked, "But she's so young! And how is she going to carry a baby and go to school! What about the club! She shouldn't be put in that kind of danger! And what ab-"

"Suga!" Rose shouted to get his attention, "Breathe! Yachi will be fine… she is quite young… but so are all of you… and that's why you have me…"

"I know…" Suga sighed, "But I still worry…"

"Because she's your pup…" Rose smiled, "You may not have given birth to her but you still see her as your pup…"

"I know it's kind of stupid since I'm not that much older than her…" Suga chuckled defeatedly

"No it's not…" Rose smiled comfortingly, "you've got like 14 DAYS before your due date, your motherly instincts are stronger than ever…"

"Thanks Rose…" Suga smiled shyly, "You know, you've never made us feel irresponsible or belittle us for getting pregnant in high school… thanks…"

"It's not only my job… but I do it as your friend…" she said

"That means a lot to me…" Suga said, "I'm sure everyone else feels the same way too…"

 _We seriously lucked out, Rose has been so good to us._

"Hey Suga, I'm not real familiar with Japan's culture, do you guys do anything for Christmas?" She asked

"Um…Yes…? Why wouldn't we?" Suga asked

"It's different all around the world…" Rose chuckled, "In Finland, everyone and everything celebrates, it's like the whole country goes on vacation for Christmas…"

"Really?" Suga said amazed, "no one works?"

"They do… but just very little… It's an incredibly festive time to spend with loved ones…" Rose smiled

"Christmas Eve is celebrated here more than the day…" Suga said, "Even at that, Christmas for kids is about getting presents, and for adults it's a day of romance…"

"Wow…" Rose said shocked, "Then let's celebrate both the eve and the day…"

"What do you mean?" Suga asked

"On the eve I'll set up something romantic for all you couples…" Rose smirked, "And then on the day we'll celebrate with gifts… Finnish style…"

"Sounds like fun!" Suga got really excited

 _I can't wait for Christmas this year!_

* * *

IWA-CHAN HAS BEEN FOUND!

Okay so a lot happened in this chapter... but I'd say it's pretty damn interesting!

We also see that Iwa-chan is having a baby girl! I just couldn't get the idea of a Daddy Oiks falling in love with his baby girl!

Anyways

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	29. Chapter 29

Hello my lovelies~

It's CHRISTMAS! (the chapter)

I am such a freaking Christmas elf! NO LIE!

I basically save up EVERY PAYCHECK throughout the year for Christmas time!

Okay... *deep breath* I'm ready! Let's do this!

Leggo~

* * *

\- CHRISTMAS EVE MORNING DAISUGA -

Daichi woke up that morning to a knocking at the door, he opened it and found a little note card on the ground. He frowned at it curiously, he bent over to pick it up and read the neat handwriting on the back.

 _Daichi,_

 _Let's get started! It's Christmas Eve and I know you want to do something special for Suga, so let me help. There's a gazebo outside with a nice breakfast for you two, get ready, get Suga ready, blindfold him, and take him outside. You can take it from there…_

 _Good luck,_

 _Rose_

Daichi looked around at everyone else's door and noticed that they all had a notecard in front of them too. Daichi shrugged and walked back in his room and woke up his mate.

"Koushi…" he called softly as he caressed Suga's face. The more and more Suga progressed through this pregnancy, the lighter a sleeper he became.

"Mmmm 5 more minutes Daichi…" Suga groaned

"Come on… Rose set up a surprise for us…" Daichi smiled placing a soft kiss in Suga's hair

Suga cracked an eye open and glared at Daichi, "This better be good…" Suga sighed and grabbed at Daichi and struggled to sit up, "I hope you know that I'm heavily pregnant? Just about 35 weeks?"

"I know…" Daichi smiled, "Tomorrow's your due date Koushi…"

He alpha placed his hand gently on his mate's bump and smiled.

"I know but Rose wants me to wait remember?" Suga said, "Inducing labor could be dangerous… especially if nothing is wrong with him…"

"I know…" Daichi said still caressing Suga's tummy, "I'm just excited… I can't wait to meet him…"

"Me too…" Suga smiled, "Now let's go see what Rose did for us…"

"Alright…" Daichi smiled and gave Suga a light kiss

The alpha quickly got himself dressed and when he was done he proceeded to help Suga slip on his socks and shoes. Of course the alpha laughed upon seeing his mate's pout when he couldn't reach past his tummy to do so himself. They left their room and stood by the back sliding door. It had snowed heavily last night but it blanketed the backyard so beautifully. They noticed that a path was cleared for them to walk through, Daichi stepped out and helped his mate down the step and along the path. They spotted the gazebo and headed towards it.

"Oh my god…" Suga whispered in amazement when he saw what Rose had set up

It was a table adorned with silverware, fine china, and a huge breakfast set out.

"Rose did all this?" Daichi sounded amazed as well

"Yes I did…" the feminine voice sounded from behind them, they turned to look at her, "I know I told Suga to hold out until his body is ready to deliver Hiroki… so that being said, you guys have anywhere from one day to a month left before you become 'mommy' and 'daddy'... I wanted you guys to have a nice date before the baby comes…" she smiled

"Thank you…" Suga felt tears welling in his eyes

"Really, thanks…" Daichi smiled at the agent

"Don't worry guys, enjoy your date…" Rose smiled and walked away

Daichi pulled the chair out as Suga eased himself into it.

"What do you think she has planned for everyone else?" Suga asked as Daichi took the seat across from him

"I don't know…" Daichi smiled, "But let's dig in…"

"Yes let's!" Suga smiled and started eating

Suga and Daichi ate in silence, but a comfortable one. Stealing flirtatious glances and laughing when they got caught. Eventually they filled their time with small talk, baby talk, and then it began to snow. They looked mesmerized out at the falling snowflakes in a blissful and peaceful quiet. It was Daichi to break the silence.

"Koushi…" he said

"Hm?" Suga never took his eyes off the scenery

"After graduation, let's get married…" Daichi smiled and turned to stare lovingly at his mate

"What?" Suga's attention was fully on Daichi now as he felt his cheeks heat up, "Really?"

"Yeah… I mean, why not? We've been bonded for two years, well, two and a half actually…" Daichi continued to smile at his mate

"I-I…" Suga blushed and stumbled over his words, "Yes… let's…" Suga nodded and smiled

"I know it's kind of sudden, but I love you, and we have a baby on the way…" it was Daichi's turn to blush

"But, Dai…" Suga giggled, "Hiroki will be born BEFORE we graduate!"

"I know…" Daichi smiled, "I thought it'd be cute to have him ACTUALLY at our wedding…"

"Oh Daichi…" Suga blushed and smiled at his lovable mate, "I think that's a great idea…"

"I wish there was a way for me to really show that I'm not marrying you JUST because you got pregnant…" Daichi gave a sigh with a puzzled look

"Sawamura Daichi…" Suga smiled softly and grabbed his alpha's hands, "You said it yourself… We've been bonded for two and a half years already… I think that's proof enough…"

"I love you Koushi…" Daichi stood to peck his mate's lips

"I love you too Daichi…" Suga smiled and returned the kiss

Suga giggled a little.

"What is it?" Daichi asked curiously

"Sawamura Koushi…" Suga smiled, "That has a nice ring to it…"

\- CHRISTMAS EVE AFTERNOON BOKUAKA -

Bokuto actually woke up before his mate. That in and of itself was a Christmas miracle considering that if he didn't have school, the alpha would sleep through the entire morning. When Bokuto had woken up that morning he looked over and saw that his mate was curled into his side as much as Akaashi could with his round tummy in the way. Bokuto smiled down at the raven haired omega and carefully ran a hand through his tangled curly locks.

knock. knock.

 _Who's that?_ Bokuto got out of bed and made his way carefully to the door so he wouldn't wake up Akaashi. The alpha opened the door and poked his head out but no one was there, he looked down and saw that there was a note card in front of his door. He looked around and noticed that he only saw a few in front of other's doors. _What's this?_ He shrugged and picked it up to read it.

 _Bokuto,_

 _It's Christmas Eve and I know you and Akaashi would probably rather spend all day cuddled together in bed. However, I ALSO know that we didn't celebrate his birthday this month… it was literally 19 days ago and we didn't do anything. So I think we should do something don't you? I'll let you and your mate spend the morning cuddling, but at noon, get Akaashi dressed in really warm clothes and meet me out front in the courtyard._

 _Good luck,_

 _Rose_

Bokuto flipped the note over to see if there was anything written on the back, but there wasn't. The alpha shrugged and headed back into his room, softly shutting the door behind him. He padded back over to the bed and slid under the blanket again. _It sure is cold today…_ Bokuto wrapped his arm around Akaashi and cozied himself against his mate. Bokuto smiled at the feeling of Akaashi's rounded tummy snugly fit against his own.

He was beginning to doze when he felt small and soft nudges against his stomach. Akaashi groaned and shifted slightly.

"Hey you two…" Bokuto whispered with a smile, "Stop it, mommy has to sleep…"

"Mommy is wondering how daddy woke up before him…" Akaashi murmured

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Bokuto smiled softly

"No… these two are doing their morning exercises…" Akaashi groaned

"Maybe mommy should do his…" Bokuto chuckled

"I wish they'd let me sleep…" Akaashi was trying to change the subject

"Have you done the stretches that the doctor said you should do?" Bokuto asked

"I've been doing my stretches…" Akaashi gave a tired sigh and rolled his eyes, "Do you know how hard it is to get into those poses with this big belly in the way?" He pouted

"No… I don't… but Dr. Yoshio said that it'll make the twins' delivery easier on your body if you do them…" Bokuto rubbed little circles on Akaashi's stomach with his fingertips, "He also said it'd ease discomfort and pain you're feeling now…"

"Fine…" Akaashi huffed, "I'll do them… just help me out of bed…"

Bokuto smiled triumphantly and kissed Akaashi's forehead sweetly. Akaashi rolled onto his side and Bokuto pushed his back to help him sit up. He watched as Akaashi placed his hands on top of each other and pressed his forehead into them. He leaned against the wall arching his back and situated his feet more than shoulders width apart, he started to take deep breathes and bending his knees into a slight squat. Bokuto smiled and watched as Akaashi did a few more stretches. _He looks good, all round with my pups and glowing… but then again, when does Keiji NOT look good..._

"Koutarou, can you help me? I need you for this stretch…" Akaashi asked bringing the alpha out of his thoughts

"Sure, what do you need?" Bokuto got out of bed and hurried over to his mate

"Just sit on that chair and sort of hold me up…" Akaashi said

"Huh?" Bokuto quirked his head to the side in confusion

"Just sit on the damn chair and I'll show you what I mean…" Akaashi rolled his eyes

Bokuto did as he was told and watched as Akaashi stood between his knees with his back to him. Akaashi lowered himself into a squat using his alpha's knees for support.

"Keiji, what are you doing?" Bokuto asked as Akaashi draped his arms over Bokuto's thighs and used them to hold himself up

"Dr. Yoshio said that an open hip squat will ease the tension in my hips…" Akaashi grunted through some discomfort, "It will also prepare my body to push these pups out…"

"I see…" Bokuto said trying to look down at Akaashi's stomach

"Here…" Akaashi reached for Bokuto's hand, "Place your hands on my shoulders and knead them…"

"You want a massage?" Bokuto chuckled

"Yes…" Akaashi also gave a soft laugh, "But the doctor also said that if you massage near the base of my neck it will relieve headaches…"

"Do you have a headache?"

"Yes, a slight one…" Akaashi sighed as his alpha began working knots out of his shoulder, "It's name is Bokuto Koutarou…"

"Hey!" Bokuto whined but shortly after gave a little chuckle

"Okay, help me up…" Akaashi said

Bokuto looped his arms under Akaashi's and pulled the omega up to his feet.

"How are they?" Bokuto asked placing his hands on Akaashi's stomach once again

"They've calmed down now that I've done the stretches…" Akaashi smiled and placed his hands on top of his mate's

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Bokuto asked

"You literally asked me this yesterday…" Akaashi rolled his eyes and waddled back to the bed

"I know… but tell me again…" Bokuto smiled

"I'm at 27 weeks… I have preferably 13 weeks more until they should come…" Akaashi said as Bokuto got under the blanket with him and wrapped his arms around the omega's waist, "My due date is March 26th if I want to go for the full 40 weeks, but Dr. Yoshio said that with twins, we could expect them March 12th…"

"Do you think they'll come early?" Bokuto asked snaking his hands down again to caress his mate's tummy

"Anything is possible Koutarou… I just want them to be healthy…"

"Me too…" Bokuto smiled warmly as he pulled his mate into a loving embrace, "Hey, I know we never celebrated your birthday…"

"That's alright…" Akaashi yawned, "Nowadays, I find that I like sleeping in with you and cuddling more than going out…"

"That's because you're pregnant…" Bokuto chuckled

Akaashi gave a tired shrug.

"Let's go out today and celebrate, since we didn't do it on the day of…" Bokuto said

"Sure, but after a quick nap…" Akaashi yawned and dozed off

"Okay then…" Bokuto also yawned and fell into a peaceful sleep tangled with his mate

The alpha wasn't sure how long they'd been asleep but he was awoken with a soft knocking at the door. Bokuto startled awake, ran over to the door, and flung it open.

"Well, it looks like you two had a relaxing morning…" Rose gave a chuckle

"Oh my god Rose! What time is it?!" Bokuto was awake and frantic now

"It's noon, I knew you either wouldn't get the card or you'd fall asleep…" She smiled, "Go ahead and tell Akaashi to get ready, I have a surprise for you…"

"Okay…" Bokuto said and turned to his mate who was just waking up

"Koutarou? What happened?" Akaashi asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"I have to go with Rose for a second, but you need to get dressed and ready…" Bokuto smiled

"For what?" Akaashi frowned confusedly

"Rose is taking us somewhere, so I'd assume to dress warm, it snowed last night and this morning…" Bokuto pulled his mate to sit up and gave him a light kiss, "I'll be back, I love you…"

"I love you too…" Akaashi said and slowly eased himself out of bed

Bokuto grabbed the thickest coat he had and ran out the door. He spotted Rose sitting on the couch with some very familiar faces.

"MOM! DAD!" Bokuto ran over and tackled his parents

"Koutarou! Hello baby!" The older omega male smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm good mom!" He smiled, "Wait until you see Keiji!"

"Oh yes! I can't wait to see him too!" He clapped his hands gleefully

"Speaking of…" his dad spoke, "Is there anything you'd like to tell us?" The alpha male smirked knowingly

"KEIJI'S PREGNANT!" Bokuto smiled excitedly, "I totally forgot to tell you guys!"

Bokuto's mom gasped, "Koutarou… are you serious…?"

"Yeah mom! Keiji and I are having twins!" Bokuto smiled

"Twins?!" His dad asked with wide eyes

"Yeah! Isn't it great?!" Bokuto smiled excitedly

His parents looked at each other and then back at him.

"What's wrong?" Bokuto's smile fell

"We're…" the older alpha said staring at his son in shock

"Gonna be GRANDPARENTS!" the alpha and omega men shouted with smiles

"Congratulations son!" Bokuto's omega's parent ran over and gave him a bear hug, "I really can't wait to see Keiji now! How far along is he?"

"Heh… see the thing is…" Bokuto scratched the back of his head embarrassedly

"Koutarou…?" Akaashi poked his head out of the room and spotted the pair on the couch, "Ah! Kazuki-san! Azusa-san!"

Bokuto rushed over to his mate, "Don't worry Keiji…" he smiled and pressed a kiss to Akaashi's temple, "They're really excited for the twins…"

"You told them?!" Akaashi whisper-yelled at his mate

"Yes but they're really happy!" Bokuto smiled, "They want to see how big you are!"

"Koutarou!" Akaashi scolded, "We said that we'd consult each other before telling either of our parents!"

"Sorry… I was just excited to tell them…" Bokuto stuck his bottom lip out slightly

"It's fine… it can't be helped now…" Akaashi pressed a quick kiss to that pouting lip and smiled, "Well… let me out so I can go see them!"

Bokuto smiled and stepped aside to let Akaashi waddled out of the room, the first gasp could be heard by Bokuto Azusa, Bokuto's mother.

"Keiji! Look at you!" He smiled and stood from the couch, "How are you?"

"I'm well Azusa-san…" Akaashi blushed as the older omega male pulled him into a hug

"How are the pups? Causing trouble?" Azusa asked

"Not really… they're just active…" Akaashi smiled down at his big belly

"Are they kicking?" Akaashi saw the twinkle in Azusa's eyes

"Yes they are-"

"Can I feel them?" Azusa asked immediately

"O-oh, of course…" Akaashi gave a weak smile

Azusa reached his hand out and placed it gently on Akaashi's tummy. Bokuto's mother smiled gleefully when he felt the soft nudges against his hand.

"So what are you having?" Kazuki asked his son

"A boy and a girl…" Bokuto smiled proudly

"That's my boy!" Kazuki gave a hearty laugh

"So!" Azusa turned abruptly from Akaashi and to his mate and son, "I was told that Keiji didn't celebrate his 17th birthday this month?"

"Yeah… we sort of… let it slip our mind…" Akaashi explained

"Now that just won't do…" Azusa smiled coyly, "Let's go then shall we?!"

"Where are we going?" Akaashi asked as Azusa grabbed his wrist and started heading towards the door

"You two are going to go have a nice time out with the Bokutos…" Rose smiled

"And possibly meet some very excited Aunties!" Azusa smiled

"Are we gonna see the girls?" Bokuto asked as he was dragged in a similar manner to his mate by his father

"Yeah… probably…" Kazuki shrugged

"Oh boy…" Bokuto heaved a sigh, "This is gonna be stressful…"

"Good luck!" Rose called with a smile

\- CHRISTMAS EVE EVENING YAKULEV -

In the morning Yaku and Lev spent time separately, with their families. In the afternoon, they went to see a movie with the rest of Nekoma. Seeing Kenma at nearly 11 weeks and beginning to show was certainly a shock to the team. Let's just say that their pregnancy announcement wasn't the most well planned. However, once the sun had set and team had all but dispersed Lev had done something Yaku hadn't expected. He grabbed the smaller's hand and pulled him into a side street.

"Lev? Where are we going?" Yaku asked

"Just follow me…" Lev said without looking back at the small omega

"Lev!" Yaku tried to stop the gigantic alpha but to no avail

Lev finally stopped moving and released Yaku's hand. Yaku looked around and noticed that the area was dimly lit.

"Lev… where are we?" Yaku asked looking around

There was a pond in a grassy area which Lev started walking to.

"Hey!" Yaku followed him. Reluctantly the small omega held Lev's sleeve and followed after him.

Lev stopped walking again once they stood in front of the pond.

"Lev you're acting weird today…" Yaku frowned, "What's going on with you?"

Lev seemed to take a deep breath before speaking slowly and with a low voice, "Yaku-san… I've been thinking a lot recently…"

The tone Lev used struck a cord in Yaku's very omegan heart. _Is he unsatisfied with me? Am I not good enough for my alpha?_

"Lev…" Yaku balled his hands into tight fists as he tried to fight off tears, "Are you going to break up with me?"

"Huh? Yaku-"

"Please! Lev I'm sorry!" Yaku held his fists against his chest as he cried out, "I know I'm not very omega-like and I'm mean to you sometimes but I don't want you to leave me!"

"Yaku-san wait-"

"I'll even get pregnant, if that's what you really want!" Yaku continued his hysterical pleas, "I can give you pups alpha! I'll be a good omega! I just love you too much! Please don't leave me!"

Lev's enormous hands grabbed ahold of the omega's shaking shoulder and pulled him into a rough kiss. Yaku's tear filled eyes slowly shut as he felt love radiating from the alpha that towered above him. Lev pulled away when he felt that Yaku had calmed down enough.

"Let me speak…" Lev said, "Yaku-san… I love you too, I could never break up with you…"

Yaku tensed and searched the alpha's eyes for any sign that he was lying, but found none.

"I was going to ask you if you'd let me bond with you during your next heat…" Lev explained, "I was trying to think of how to ask you without you kicking me…"

"Lev…" Yaku was baffled _He's not going to leave me…?_

"Yaku-san, I don't want anyone else to have a chance of being your alpha…" Lev said leaning down to stare into Yaku's eyes at his level, "I want to be your one and only…"

"Lev… I…" Yaku kept staring into the alpha's eyes, waiting for it to be some type of cruel joke, the ones he'd been so used to getting throughout his life thus far

"My parents asked me what I wanted for Christmas this year…" Lev said, "And I couldn't give them an answer because nothing came to mind except your face…"

Yaku's eyes started to water again. _This isn't a dream, is it…_

"Yaku-san… all I want for Christmas… is you…" Lev said

"Yes Lev…" Yaku smiled and sniffled, "We can bond during my next heat…"

"You mean it?" A huge smile slapped itself into Lev's face, "THANK YOU YAKU-SAN!"

The alpha grabbed the omega around his waist and spun him around. Yaku, for once, was happy to be man handled in that moment. _Even if it is a dream… I don't want to wake up…_

"I'm so excited Yaku-san!" Lev gave his happy smile and placed the omega back on his feet

"Morisuke…" Yaku blushed

"Hm?"

"I said 'Morisuke…'" Yaku said louder, "If you're going to be my mate, don't you think you should call me by my given name…?"

Lev's smile became impossibly brighter, "Mori!"

"Morisuke!" Yaku snapped, "Don't go shortening my name without my permission!"

"Aw! But Mori is so much cuter!" Lev cooed

Yaku gave his alpha the iciest glare he could manage, "Don't you ever call me CUTE again…" he warned

"Aw Mori! Come on!" Lev complained and picked up the omega from under his arms, much like you'd pick up a toddler

A deadly aura was being emitted from the omega. If a picture was taken in that exact moment of the couple, it would have been titled, "Seconds Before Disaster Struck." Yaku began flailing his limbs with a string of colorful language leaving his mouth that would make a sailor blush. One leg was sent flying back in between the alpha's legs that caused him to drop the omega and double over in pain.

"Don't pick me up!" Yaku scolded

"Mori… sure can be… ruthless…" Lev grunted in pain

Yaku rolled his eyes at the nickname and then walked over to check on the alpha, "I'm sorry, I probably should NOT have hit the family jewels…"

"Mori… now we'll have to try… extra hard to have… pups…" Lev said trying to regulate his breathing as the pain began to fade into a dull throb

"W-what are you t-talking about?!" Yaku began to blush

"You said you would get pregnant if that's what I really wanted!" Lev gave a playful smile

"THAT WAS WHEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME!" Yaku huffed and turned to walk away

"Mori! Wait!" The alpha finally made it to his feet and made to run after the omega

Yaku stopped and let Lev intertwine their fingers before they started walking again.

"I love you Lev…" Yaku whispered as he blushed

"I love you too Mori…" Lev whispered back

\- CHRISTMAS DAY -

Rose was up and raring to go at 4 in the morning, she had so much to do! Her closet was stuffed with presents and everything Christmas for her charges. Every year she actually had a charge, she had always set up Christmas decorations and bought them all presents, and if they were having kids (much like MAJOIRTIY of her charges were) she bought the kids presents too! Rose was a busy person, and it isn't easy to take care of multiple young omegas (pregnant ones at that), but her job came with the best benefits and the best pay the world could offer. Her boss had explained that for everything any given agent has been through in life, they deserve at least that much. Her kids are safe and guaranteed a college education, she could probably retire at 35 and live like a queen until she died of old age. However, Rose- just like every other agent- had the desire to see that no one suffered what they did, and that is why she is so good at what she does. Rose is loaded to say the least, that's why every year that she has charges she spoils them with gifts at Christmas time. Rose had padded outside to the kitchen from her room so she could start some coffee.

"Merry Christmas Rose…" came a soft whisper

The agent startled and turned towards the voice to see Suga sitting at the kitchen island drinking some hot cocoa.

"M-Merry Christmas Suga…" she released relieved breath, "You gave me quite a scare, what are you doing up so early?"

Suga gave a smirk and looked down as he caressed his stomach.

"Ah, the pregnancy insomnia?" Rose gave a light chuckle

"Yeah…" Suga sighed, "Hiroki is fast asleep but here I am…"

"Well, sometimes that just happens…" Rose walked over to get a mug down and start her coffee

"Did you have it too?"

"Oh yeah…" Rose gave a little laugh, "With all three of my kids…"

"Yikes…" Suga chuckled, "How far apart are your kids?"

"My oldest son made 13 on the 23rd, my second son makes 12 today, and then my daughter makes 11 on the 27th…" Rose said

"Wow! They're all a year apart?" Suga asked in shock

"Yeah, having them was torture, but I wouldn't trade them for the world…" Rose smiled sadly, "I miss them, and they weren't necessarily born into the greatest of situations but… at least now they have a chance at a better future…"

"You're a good mom Rose…" Suga smiled

"Thanks…" she smiled back

"Are you going to call your son?"

"No, it's not his birthday where he is just yet, he'll call me when he wakes up…" Rose said

"Then why are you up so early?" Suga asked

"I need time to make breakfast and pull all the presents out!" Rose giggled

"Presents?" Suga asked

"Of course!" Rose smirked, "Did you honestly think that I WOULDN'T buy you all presents?"

"Rose! You didn't have to!" Suga said

"I know…" she smiled, "But I wanted to…"

Rose set her cup of coffee down on the counter and went to pull all the presents out of her room. It took about 20 trips from her room to the living room just to get it all out. She went back into the kitchen to find that Suga had already started on breakfast. Rose joined him and finished just as others were beginning to wake up.

"What's going on?" Iwaizumi waddled out rubbing his eyes

"Merry Christmas Iwaizumi!" Rose smiled, "You're just in time for breakfast!"

"Cool! Let's eat!" Bokuto called excitedly from behind Akaashi

"Yes, let's!" Rose smiled

Everyone had awoken and found a seat with their mates and their breakfast. The couples took note of the mountain of wrapped boxes near and under their Christmas tree in the living room.

"So I guess Santa is real…" Mattsun chuckled

"Those are all from Rose…" Suga smiled

"For who?" Akaashi frowned

"For all of you…" Rose smiled as she came around the corner, "Now that everyone is done you all can open presents!"

"You got us all presents?" Tendou seemed deeply touched

"Not just you guys…" Rose smiled, "I also packed Iwaizumi and Suga's hospital bags…"

"You didn't…" Asahi gasped, "Did you buy our kids things too?!"

"I did…" Rose smiled, "Do you know how hard it is to buy baby stuff for 13 babies?! And you only know for sure that there's two boys and two girls?!" She laughed

"Thank you so much Rose!" Suga was ready to start crying

"Don't thank me yet! You haven't even opened your gifts!" Rose laughed

Each couple took a moment to open their pups' gifts from Rose. Iwaizumi pulled out a little track suit that said,

"Oikawa Mieko, Rule the Court!"

"This is beautiful!" Oikawa smiled brightly, "Did everyone get the same thing?"

"Yes but at the same time I got something else that reflects their parents' personality…" Rose smirked

Oikawa pulled out a blue and black galaxy print on it that had a black tutu to go with it. His eyes lit up when he saw the white alien face printed on the back of the onesie. Oikawa swore that he entered an alternate universe when he heard his omega make a strange noise that could be the equivalent of a squeal.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa looked concernedly

Iwaizumi held up a black onesie that had a red circle in the middle and in that circle had the one and only Godzilla.

"I'm glad you like it so much…" Rose giggled

"Rose! Where did you find these?" Kenma asked amazed holding up a onesie that had a print of the omega's favorite game on the front. It was a long legged and long sleeved onesie that said "Monster Hunter Generations"

"I ordered that one special…" Rose smiled

"I like this one…" Kuroo laughed and draped the onesie on Kenma's barely protruding stomach

It was a red onesie that said "I'm proof that Mommy does not play video games ALL the time." The words were in black except the word "all" that was in white and there was a little controller design under the text.

"There should be something for you in there Kuroo…" Rose smiled

Kuroo watched as Kenma rummaged through the box and tissue paper until he found what he was looking for. Kenma held up a little swimming vest that had a volleyball print on the whole thing. Kuroo's jaw dropped open as he saw the little floatation device.

"Kenma said that you like going to the beach during the summer…" Rose smirked

"Thank you…" he said softly still reeling from the surprise

Shirabu sat there staring at the little track suit that matched his own. On the back there was space left for a name and under it, it said, "Intense Force." Shirabu frowned at the infant's clothing while the alpha next to him was smiling at the two white onesies in his lap, one had a cartoon drawing of a tray of takka maki- his favorite food- and the other was a cartoon drawing of a pile of shirasu- Shirabu's favorite food- on a little purple plate. Both little onesies were perfectly ambiguous for their little one on the way.

"Is something wrong Shirabu?" Rose asked quietly as she sat next to the omega

"Oh…" he turned his attention to Rose before frowning back into his lap, "I'm just… it's a little weird for me… I'm probably like 7 weeks pregnant but…"

"It doesn't feel right?" Rose said

"Yeah…" he frowned, "Like I love my baby, but it just feels wrong to be looking at baby clothes…"

"That's because you're still new to this whole 'pregnancy' thing…" Rose chuckled, "Your alpha is excited and happy, but you feel out of place right?"

Shirabu nodded.

"Don't worry…" Rose smiled, "Suga's pregnancy took him by surprise, so much so that he even told Daichi that he didn't want the baby…"

"What?! Really?!" Shirabu asked surprised

"Oh yes…" Rose chuckled, "Just give it time…"

"Thanks Rose…" Shirabu smiled shyly

"Merry Christmas…" she smiled back and walked away to go stand on a chair

Rose didn't have the height to see everyone, she got on the chair to see all these giants from a higher point of view, "EVERYONE!"

The room quieted and they all turned to look at her.

"Go ahead and open presents, exchange gifts or whatever today… but I would suggest sleeping early tonight…" Rose said

"Why?"

"Tomorrow we have to leave really early, I'm driving down to the hotel with Suga, Iwaizumi, Akaashi, and Tendou…" Rose said, "So I need all of your luggage out here in the living room tonight before you turn in for the night…"

"What time are we leaving?"

"Suga, Iwaizumi, Akaashi, Tendou, and I have to leave the house at 5:30 to be safe…" Rose said, "The rest of you are going to take the train and leave the house no later than 9:30…"

"Why?!"

"Driving to Kyoto will take about 9 hours… give or take, and the train will take 5, but I'm not letting these heavily pregnant omegas take the train…" Rose said, "plus, if the other moms are put in danger you have four more alphas that don't need to worry about protecting their own mate…"

"Alright…"

"I have a car seat installed in my van in case Hiroki would like to join us in Kyoto…" Rose smiled

Suga blushed and smiled, "Thank you…"

"Any questions?" Rose asked

"What about your not pregnant charges?" Makki asked

"Yaku and Lev will get on the train from Tokyo…" Rose said, "Futakuchi and Aone are going to be joining those who are taking the train, they'll show up here at about 4 because they need to drop off their luggage…"

"What about the rooms?" Kuroo asked

"Each couple gets their own room…" Rose smiled, "Try not to overdo it okay Kuroo?"

"I'll try…" Kuroo smirked and Kenma rolled his eyes

"Any other questions?" Rose looked around the room

"No…" everyone shook their heads

"Alright everyone! Enjoy the rest of your day! Merry Christmas!"

* * *

YAY FOR CHRISTMAS!

I'm not sure what else to say but stay tuned because the next chapter is a REALLY big one!

I hope you're all ready!

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	30. Chapter 30

Hello my lovelies!

This is a super exciting chapter! I don't want to say too much so I'll just get on with it!

We meet Tulip, her charges... and someone else ;)

Leggo~

* * *

\- AT THE HOTEL -

"Did everyone make it alright?" Rose turned and looked at the group behind her, "Let's do a head count… Suga and Daichi…"

"Right here…"

"Iwaizumi and Oikawa…"

"Here- shittykawa stop it!"

"Akaashi and Bokuto…"

"Hey, hey, hey!"

"Tendou and Ushijima…"

"We are present…"

"Makki and Mattsun…"

"The one and only!"

"Asahi and Noya…"

"Here… Yuu stop…"

"Kenma and Kuroo…"

"When can we get to our room? My ds is dying…"

"I want our room for a different reason…"

"Shirabu and Semi…"

"Here…"

"Yachi and Kiyoko…"

"We are also here…"

"Yaku and Lev…"

"Move you behemoth! I can't see!"

"Futakuchi and Aone…"

"Here."

"Okay everyone is here…" Rose said turning to go check in at the front desk

"Lyovochka?!" Came a heavily accented voice

Rose turned around and saw the giant alpha running towards another alpha that looked very similar.

"Vitya!"

"Lyovochka!"

"Victor… what are you doing…?" A heavily pregnant Japanese male omega followed the silver haired alpha

"Yuuri! This is my cousin Lev!" The alpha called Victor turned to, who Rose could only assume was his mate, "Lyovochka, this is my bonded mate, Katsuki Yuuri!"

"It's nice to meet you Katsuki-san!" Lev shook the smaller omega's hand enthusiastically

"It's nice to meet you!" Yuuri smiled back, "But just Yuuri is fine…"

"This is my court mate, Yaku Morisuke!" Lev wrapped an arm around Yaku's shoulders and pulled the small omega close to his body, "Mori, meet my cousin Victor!"

"It's nice to meet you Yaku-san!" Victor grabbed Yaku in a bear hug

"Victor… give him some space…" Yuri scolded

"Oh sorry!" Victor let go and Yaku cowered behind Lev

Rose was watching them interact when someone snuck up behind her.

"Hi Rose…"

"Tulip!" Rose turned around and smiled

"You've got quite a few pregnant omegas… and they're all quite young…" Tulip made the observation

"Yes, there were a lot of omegas predicted in this country…" Rose said

"Well, I understand why you need these slots…" Tulip turned to also check in at the front desk

Suddenly there was a young omega that walked in the door with a very stern looking alpha following behind him. The omega had a baby carrier strapped to his chest and what seemed to be a three month old child sleeping peacefully in it.

"Yurio!" Victor called

"Tch…" the omega walked past him

"This is Yurio!" Victor grabbed the omega's shoulder and pulled him to face the Lev and Yaku, "He and Otabek over there just had their cute little baby-"

"Do you mind?!" Yurio flailed an arm to shoo away Victor while the other was placed firmly on his baby's back

"Victor…" Yuuri groaned, "Leave them alone! I'm sure they're tired…"

"Wow! You look just like Kenma!" Lev smiled, "Kenma!" Lev called

"Lev you're bothering them…" Yaku elbowed his alpha's side, "I'm very sorry for him…" Yaku bowed to the young mom

"It's fine…" Yurio rolled his eyes, "Who is this 'Kenma?'"

"I'm Kenma…"

Attention turned to the barely showing, pregnant omega who walked up to the group, Kuroo close behind.

"Altins! Nikiforovs! De La Iglesias! Chulanonts!" Tulip called

All four families surrounded Tulip as she handed them their keys and they headed to their rooms. Victor waved goodbye to Lev with shouts of how they must hang out and spend time together while they're in Kyoto.

"Sawamuras! Oikawas! Bokutos! Ushijimas!" Rose called and started handing out their card keys, "Here are your room keys, go ahead and get settled then meet me back down here at 6…"

The six nodded and off they went with their luggage.

"Matsukawas! Nishinoyas! Kuroos! Semis!" Rose called, "Meet back here at 6, go settle in your rooms for now…" she handed out the cards

They looked at each other and then nodded at her and left.

"Shimizus! Haibas! Aones!" Rose called for the last time, "Go get comfy in your rooms, come back down here at 6…"

They nodded and went off. Rose gave a sigh, "I suppose I'll go to mine…" She carried her luggage up to her room and decided to take a short nap.

At 6 o'clock everyone gathered around Rose and Tulip in the lobby.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for meeting back down here on time…" Rose smiled, "Tulip and I have rented out a restaurant for our first dinner together, we'd also like to set some ground rules for our stay…"

"Right, first off, omegas, you may not go anywhere without your alphas… Rose and I will be discussing and filling out paperwork for about 10 hours everyday…" Tulip explained, "You are all free to enjoy the city but always keep your alphas with you! Especially seeing that out of the 15 couples here, only two are not expecting pups…"

"Secondly, if you do go out, don't go out too early or too late… there are a lot of rouge packs in this area so it'd be safer to go out during reasonable times…" Rose said

"Next, Rose and I would feel more comfortable if you all went it in groups… at least two couples at a time, of course you don't have to, but this is highly suggested…" Tulip continued

"Lastly, if anything happens that is of immediate danger, call us. We will have our phones on us throughout our paper signing and it will be on. Specifically Suga and Yuuri…" Rose turned to them, "Yuuri is overdue by a week and Suga's due date was yesterday, you two are specifically vulnerable and easy targets, should anything happen, call us…"

"If you go into labor, there is a hospital literally right around the corner, start heading there AS you call us…" Tulip added

"That's it…" Rose smiled, "If you have any questions you can ask Tulip and me later… Let's go to dinner!"

The huge group went out to dinner and enjoyed themselves, they were blissfully unaware that a something god awful was headed towards them.

\- 5 DAYS LATER -

"Happy Birthday my love…" Suga whispered seductively into his alpha's ear to rouse him from his sleep

"Mm, thanks baby…" Daichi smiled as he stretched

"What do you say we have some fun before we have to go out…?" Suga purred

"Can we really?" Daichi turned to face his mate, "Is it really okay this far into your pregnancy?"

"Take it or leave it Daichi, this could be the last time we have sex for the next year or more…" Suga gave an all knowing smirk

"I hope you know what you're getting into…" Daichi chuckled and started attacking Suga's neck with wet open mouthed kisses

"I sure hope you do…" Suga gave a seductive giggle

A few doors down Lev could be found sleeping away with his omega behind him trying to be the big spoon.

Bzzzt. Bzzzt.

Lev shifted slightly in his sleep before he cracked an eye open. He grabbed his phone off of the nightstand and opened the message he'd just received.

"Lyovochka! I'm a papa!" Was what it said

Lev's eyes shot up to the sender's name, "Vitya" it read. Lev shot up into a sitting position successfully startling the omega next to him awake.

"Lev? What's wrong?!" Yaku was in full panic mode

"Yuuri gave birth!" Lev turned to his frantic and stressed looking court mate, "Victor and Yuuri had their baby!"

"Oh…" Yaku groaned in relief, "I thought something horrible had happened with the way you jumped like that!"

Yaku started beating the alpha with the nearest pillow.

"Ah! Ah! Mori! Stop!" Lev laughed as he tried to block the omega's onslaught

"You can't just jump like that! You scared me to death!" Yaku smiled as he continued battering his alpha

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Lev continued laughing

Lev smirked and then tackled his omega, pinning him to the bed. Yaku looked up at his alpha in a moment of shock by then smiled playfully. Lev smiled down lovingly, he bent at his elbows and dipped his head down to give Yaku a light peck. The omega wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck and held him in place. The kiss became demanding quickly with Lev's roaming hands and light caresses.

"Lev…" Yaku said breathlessly

"Ready for another round?" Lev smirked, "Did you not get enough last night?"

"Sh-shut up…" Yaku blushed as he realized that they did in fact engage in bedroom activities almost every night since they'd checked in

"Can you wait until after we go see my cousin and his new baby?" Lev smiled

"Y-yeah…" Yaku blushed again, "Let's get dressed…"

The couple got dressed and headed over to the hospital. They stopped over at the gift shop to buy flowers and balloons before they headed up to see the new family.

"Wow! Look! He's so cute!" Lev smiled over Victor's shoulder at the baby

"How are you feeling?" Yaku asked Yuuri politely

"I'm alright…" Tuuri smiled back, "I just don't think I'll be returning to the ice anytime soon…"

"Ice?" Yaku tilted his head in confusion, "As in ice rink? Are you a skater?"

"Yeah, Victor too…" Yuuri smiled

"Oh my god!" Yaku gasped

"What's wrong Mori?" Lev quickly turned his attention back to his mate

"You're Victor Nikiforov!" Yaku said looking pointedly at Victor

"Why yes I am!" He smiled brightly

"Mori?" Lev asked worriedly

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you!" Yaku smiled, "My mom is a huge fan!"

"Is she now?" Victor smiled, "Well I feel honored!"

"I was wondering why your name sounded so familiar Yuuri…" Yaku turned to the other omega, "My mom couldn't wait to see you make a comeback with Victor as your coach! You're all she ever talked about last year!"

"Aww thanks!" Yuuri smiled

"So wait, Mori you keep up with skating?" Lev asked

"Well, my mom was a skater when she was younger, and when she had my brother she retired to just coaching at the local rink in Miyagi…" Yaku explained, "I was always more focused with volleyball like my dad so I never really kept up with it like she did, but I do know all the big names…"

"Can you skate Yaku?" Victor asked with shining eyes

"Well, I haven't been on the ice in a while but I used to skate, yes." Yaku blushed and nodded

"Wow! I'd love to see you skate one of these days Yaku!" Yuuri smiled, "I bet you've still got some muscle memory!"

"I-I don't know about that…" Yaku blushed

"Wait… Yuuri, we don't want Yaku to hurt the baby!" Victor said turning to his mate

"Huh?!" Yaku's eyes widened and shot over to Victor

"Are you pregnant Mori?!" Lev turned to him

"No I'm not!" Yaku shook his head violently, "What makes you think-! I don't-!" Yaku blushed profusely

"Oh! Sorry! I thought that maybe you were because you're Rose's charge…" Victor explained, "All of Tulip's charges are expecting or have already had a baby…"

"O-oh…" Yaku couldn't stop blushing. _They thought I was pregnant…_

"Sorry!" Victor smiled apologetically, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!"

"I-it's alright Vitya…" Lev smiled scratching the back of his head

"I-it's o-okay…" Yaku couldn't look anyone in the eye

"That's too bad… I'm sure babushka would have been happy to know you were having a baby Lyovochka…" Victor smiled deviously, "Are you two trying?"

If Yaku didn't think his face could get anymore red, he was dead wrong.

"N-n-no Vitya! We are still just courting!" Lev stuttered in embarrassment

"That's too bad… I'm sure your pups will be beautiful when you have them…" Victor chuckled and nuzzled his own newborn, "But not as beautiful as my little one…"

"Victor…" Yuuri scolded with a chuckle, "You're embarrassing them… they're still young, they have time to enjoy each other first and then think about pups…"

"They obviously already enjoy each other…" Victor smirked, "I can smell Lyovochka all over Yaku…"

Yaku made a slight gasp and went sniffing at his clothes. _Do I really smell like Lev?_

"Victor…" Yuuri scolded again, "Leave them alone…"

"I'm just welcoming Yaku into the family, Yuuri. I don't mean any harm…" Victor smiled at Yaku, "I don't mean to make you feel too uncomfortable, I really do like you, I'm glad Lyovochka found you…"

"Th-thank you…" Yaku blushed

"We're gonna go now Vitya…" Lev smiled and grabbed Yaku around the shoulders

"Lyovochka! You should come spend a week with us at Yuuri's family's inn!" Victor smiled, "Yaku, you could come along as well!"

"I-I'm alright thank you…" Yaku smiled embarrassedly

"Sure Vitya! We'll talk more about it later! See you! Congratulations!" Lev smiled and hurried Yaku out of the room

Once they were outside Yaku and Lev walked in an awkward silence. Yaku looked up at his alpha and noticed that he was blushing rather heavily.

"L-Lev?" Yaku barely squeaked out

"I'm really sorry for Victor…" Lev scratched the back of his head embarrassedly, "He doesn't really have a filter…"

"I see that runs in the family…" Yaku gave a giggle

Lev stopped and stared surprisedly at Yaku.

"What?" Yaku asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"No… it's just…" Lev eyed his feet, "I thought you'd be mad at me… I mean with Victor harassing you, and making you feel uncomfortable…"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Yaku asked, "First of all, you didn't do anything wrong… if anything you were trying to protect me… thank you..." Yaku blushed

"But Victor-"

"And secondly, I actually like Victor, he's a little embarrassing but he's funny…" Yaku smiled, "He's your family Lev… and he loves you, he's just making sure I'm right for you…"

"Mori…" Lev smiled happily, "You like my family?"

"I've only met Victor and Alisa…" Yaku chuckled, "But so far? Yeah, I do…"

"That makes me so happy!" Lev picked up the omega and spun him around

"Hey! Lev! Put me down!" Yaku tried to squirm out of the alpha's grip

Lev shook his head, "nope!" He laughed

Lev hooked his arm under Yaku's knees and the other wrapped around his shoulders. The alpha carried his omega bridal style as he ran back to the hotel.

"Lev stop!" Yaku was blushing, "Put me down!"

"No! As soon as we get back to our room, I'm gonna make good on our promise from this morning!" Lev miles brightly

Yaku went wide eyed and shrunk into himself in embarrassment. _Oh boy…_

\- LATER THAT DAY -

"Come one Asahi!" Suga called with a smile

"Sorry Suga, something caught my eye…" Asahi smiled and walked over to the other omega

"We need to stay together, if you see something, let me know and I'll stop…" Suga smiled, "What were you looking at?"

"I saw a shirt that I think Yuu would like…" Asahi smiled

"I see…" Suga smiled

"Hey you two!" Daichi called, "You can't just waddle off without us!" Daichi and Noya ran over to their omegas

"I don't waddle…" Asahi frowned

"Not yet…" Noya smiled up at his mate, "With twins you'll be getting bigger a lot sooner!"

"I know…" Asahi complained with a pout

"Did you two find something you liked?" Daichi asked

"I should be asking you that Birthday Boy!" Suga smiled at his mate

"I already have everything I want…" Daichi smiled sweetly at Suga and then dropped his eyes to his mate's tummy

"You're so cheesy!" Suga laughed

"There is one thing I could think of…" Daichi said thoughtfully

"And that would be?" Suga asked

"I just want to meet my son already!" Daichi complained

"Oh goodness…" Suga rolled his eyes with a small laugh, "Asahi and I are going to wait outside, you two hurry up in here…"

Suga waddled out of the store with Asahi following behind. They made sure to stand but the window where their alphas could see them.

"So what do you want for your birthday Asahi?" Suga asked

"I don't really want anything…" Asahi smiled, "I really just want to spend some time with Yuu, and maybe buy some baby clothes…"

"That's all Daichi wanted to do today!" Suga laughed, "if he had it his way, he wouldn't be having a party tonight, it'd just be us cuddling all day in bed…"

"That sounds nice… my feet are getting sore…" Asahi said

"Mine too…" Suga leaned against the window

"Hey cuties…" the heard a voice

The two omegas turned to see who it was. Asahi's blood turned to ice when he made eye contact with the very alpha that killed his first baby. Next to him was an older looking alpha. _Is that his brother?_

"What do you want?!" Suga just about growled when he smelled Asahi's distress

"How cute, the little mama thinks he could fight us…" the brother said

"Hey bro, I recognize the long haired one…" the alpha eyed Asahi

"Do you now?" His brother cocked an eyebrow, "Is this the pretty omega that got you suspended from school?"

"The very same one…" the alpha gave a deadly look

Asahi was frozen in his spot. _What do I do?! Where's Yuu!?_

"You're still pregnant?! Shouldn't you have given birth already?" The alpha grabbed Asahi's wrists and pinned them above his head, "Or did you get pregnant again?" He placed a hand on Asahi's belly and rubbed light circles into it

"Bro! You sure know how to pick 'em! That one must be really fertile if he got knocked up again!" His brother called from behind him

"Asahi!" Suga called

"I think I like this one, he's ready to pop soon…" the alpha's brother grabbed ahold of Suga's wrist and pulled him close to his body

"Don't touch me!" Suga tried to fight back but wasn't strong enough, "let me go!"

"Suga!" Asahi called for him

"I'll be back bro, I'm gonna have some fun with this little mama right here…" the brother smirked and just about dragged Suga into the alley next to the store

"Suga! No!" Asahi called

"You'd better shut your mouth little bitch…" the alpha pinning Asahi to the wall placed his hand firmly on Asahi's bump, "Wouldn't want anything to happen now would we…?" He smirked

Asahi was so scared, he was shaking. _Yuu! Save us! We need you please!_

"What's this…?" The alpha said turning Asahi's head to the side revealing his scent glands, "Oh… so you're bonded now…? That's no fun…"

"ASAHI!" Daichi came barreling into the alpha, freeing Asahi

"Daichi!" Asahi said as he watched his friend knock the alpha out quickly

"Where's Koushi?!" He asked

"This guy's brother took him into the alley!" Asahi said

Daichi bolted around the corner and into the alley. The scene he was met with was horrific, Suga's hands were bound behind his back and his face was pressed into the brick wall of the building. His maternity pants pooled at his ankles and the alpha behind him had a firm grip on the omega's hips. He was about ready to rip off his underwear. Daichi saw red, he vaguely remembers calling out to Suga, but the next thing he knew there was an unconscious alpha beneath him with a battered face that was hardly recognizable and his omega was cowering in the corner by a metal trash can.

"Koushi…" Daichi said making eye contact with his mate

"DAICHI! SUGA!" Noya called as he ran down the alley towards them with Asahi following

"Daichi… Call Rose…" Suga said

"Why? Are you okay?" Daichi asked

"I… I think my water broke…" Suga said not even looking at Asahi and Noya

"Your what?!" Daichi jumped up

"Daichi hurry!" Suga said urging his alpha into motion

"Wait…" Asahi said, "Suga… you're bleeding…"

"I'm what?" Suga looked down between his legs and noticed that the amniotic fluid leaking out of him was a lot redder than it should have been

"We need to get you to a hospital now!" Asahi said, "Yuu, help Daichi, I can't carry Suga right now…"

"Yeah, don't carry Suga, let us do it…" Noya said as he helped Suga stand after Daichi got his pants on him again

"I'll call Rose and walk in front of you…" Asahi said taking out his phone and dialing her number

"Hello?" A tired voice answered

"Rose we need help…" Asahi said slowly

"What's going on?" Rose said already sounding on edge

"Suga was almost raped by another alpha and he just went into labor…" Asahi said, "We're about half a block from the hospital and we're on our way…"

"Good, get Suga to the hospital, is he bleeding?" Rose asked

"Yes he's bleeding but it's also the amniotic fluid because his water broke…" Asahi said

"Put me on speaker…"

Asahi took the phone away from his ear and pressed the speaker button. He walked next to Daichi and held the phone out so Daichi could hear.

"Okay listen…" Rose's voice sounded dangerous, "Get Suga to the hospital as FAST as you can, I'll meet you there… if you have to pick him up and run with him, then do it because every minute right now is crucial, you could be losing Hiroki…"

Those words struck a cord in Daichi. He bent down and scooped the omega up into his arms and started booking it. _I'm glad I've been working out more, I have more stamina and more strength to carry Koushi now…_ The alpha made it in record time to the hospital.

"Please, someone help my mate!" Daichi called frantically

"Sir, I've brought a gurney, you can place your mate down here…" the nurse said, "Now is your mate in labor or was he injured?"

Daichi laid Suga down and then turned to the nurse, "He was almost raped in an alleyway, I got there and stopped it before it happened. He said his water broke but he's bleeding…" Daichi explained

"I see, and how far along-"

"Ahh!" Suga who had been quiet the entire time up until now cried out in pain.

"He's at 36 weeks…" Daichi answered quickly, "Koushi are you alright?" Daichi grabbed his mate's hand that was reaching for him and let him squeeze it hard.

"Daichi, I'm in labor…" Suga grunted through the contraction, "Do you THINK I'm okay?!"

Suga released a big breath of relief as the contraction passed.

"Alright, let's get you set up in a room…" the nurse said and motioned for the other nurses to follow her and help her

Daichi walked behind them anxiously. Once Suga was settled in his room they got him changed into a gown and checked if he was dilating.

"Well Sugawara-san, you've dilated maybe 3 centimeters…" the nurse said, "You've got quite a ways to go…"

Suga groaned, "I need to be at 10 right?"

"Yes, you need to be at 10 before you start pushing, so no matter how strong your contractions get… Don't. Push." The nurse said, "Your contractions are about 20 minutes apart, and because this is your first baby, it will take a while for your body to get ready…"

"Great…" Suga sighed, "What's the longest you ever had someone going through labor?"

"You don't want to know that…" the nurse chuckled, "But the shortest I've seen was a two hour labor; however, that one caused a lot of damage on the mother's body…"

"Oh boy…" Suga's eyes went wide, "So what was the longest? Was that delivery as bad?"

"It was 32 hours, and no, the mother suffered very little damage in fact…" the nurse said

"Wow…" Suga sighed, "I just hope my labor isn't that long…"

"We'll have to see Sugawara-san…" the nurse smiled and bowed politely then left the room

"Koushi…" Daichi said anxiously

"I'm okay Daichi…" Suga smiled reassuringly and reached out for his mate's hand, "I'm scared but I'm okay…"

"What if something is wrong with Hiroki…" Daichi said taking the hand offered to him

"If something was wrong with him, they would have rushed me in to get a cesarean…" Suga reassured, "Everything is going to be okay…"

Daichi let out a sigh and gently squeezed Suga's hand.

\- 7 HOURS LATER -

"OH MY GOD!" Suga curled in on his stomach as another contraction hit him, "Fuck Ow!"

Daichi stood there squeezing holding his hand, "Breathe Koushi, you're doing well…"

"Shut…" Suga grunted as he fought against his will to push, "... up…"

Suga relaxed once again as the contraction passed.

"Hi Sugawara-san…" the nurse called as she entered the room, "I've come to check you…"

"Finally…" Suga panted still trying to catch his breathe from the contraction

"It looks like you're at about 7 centimeters, you're in active labor at this point but still not ready to push…" the nurse said

"What… what time is it?" Suga asked

"It is about 10:30…" Rose entered the room, "How you holding up Suga?"

"This sucks…" Suga sighed tiredly

"Yeah, childbirth is not fun…" Rose chuckled

"Is there anything I can do to help him Rose?" Daichi asked

"Sure you can, you can help him out of bed and walk around with him…" Rose said, "It should speed up the process a bit more…"

"Yes please!" Suga said already trying to sit up out of bed, "I need him out of me now!"

Rose smiled, "What are you dilated at Suga?"

"The nurse just checked me and said I was at 7…" Suga said as Daichi helped him out of bed

"Really?" Rose looked shocked, "Already?"

"Yeah… why?" Suga asked as Daichi put another hospital gown on Suga's back so it covered the opening.

"I had at 20 hour labor with my first one…" Rose smiled, "You're labor is already shorter than mine…"

"7 hours and I'm still not done…" Suga sighed

"How far apart are your contractions?" Rose asked

"About 4 minutes…" Suga responded and stiffened, "speaking of…" he bent over slightly as the contraction ripped through his lower abdomen and lower back, "Oh god…"

"Suga try this…" Rose walked over and put her hand right about his tailbone, "Stand as straight as you can, and try to push your stomach outwards…"

Suga straighten and inhaled while pushing his stomach out, the contraction started to lessen a bit, "Wow, how… does that work?" He grunted

"Your womb is contracting, so it's cramping in on itself, just like any other muscle cramp you want to stretch it out…" Rose explained

"I never thought of that…" Suga sighed as the contraction passed

"Good luck!" Rose smiled as she sat in the chair

"Thanks…" Daichi grabbed Suga's hand and helped him waddle slowly out the door

"I really hope walking around does speed this up…" Suga said, "I want him out…"

"I know Koushi… I know…" Daichi pressed a kiss to his mate's temple

\- 3 HOURS LATER -

"OH MY GOD!" Suga screamed as he suffered through another contraction, this time they were about two minutes apart and are lasting about a minute.

Knock. Knock.

"Hi Sugawara-san…" the nurse entered, "I'm here to check you again…"

"Oh god… please hurry…" Suga begged

"It looks like you're almost there, we'll wait another 5 minutes…" the nurse smiled sympathetically

"Oh god make it stop…" Suga groaned, "Get him out of me already!"

"Just breathe Koushi…" Daichi smoothed suga's damp hair back out of his face and placed a kiss on his forehead

"If you tell me to breathe one more fucking time…" Suga grunted, "I swear I will make you STOP breathing Daichi…"

"Sorry Koushi…" Daichi sighed worriedly

"How's everything going?" Rose entered

"He's in a lot of pain…" Daichi was very obviously stressing out

"Thus is the process of childbirth Daichi…" Rose smiled sympathetically, "You're almost there Suga…"

"DaichI, I swear to god that we are not having any more kids…" Suga glared at his alpha

"Oh Suga, you don't mean that…" Rose gave a light laugh

"Maybe the me that wasn't in labor didn't mean it, but me right now does-!" Suga hissed as his stomach tightened up in another contraction, "Oh my god! Daichi get the fucking nurse! I have to push!"

Daichi's eyes went wide as he scurried out of the room and looked around for the nurse.

"It's probably time Suga, you ready?" Rose smiled

"Yes! I just want him out!" Suga screamed and pulled at the bed sheets

"Sugawara-san, your mate said you have the urge to push?" The nurse came running in

"Yes, and at this point I don't care if I'm dilated enough! I'm pushing him out now!" Suga huffed through the contraction

"Well, it's a good thing you won't have to wait any longer! You're fully dilated!" The nurse smiled up at Suga, "I'll go and get the doctor…"

"Finally…" Suga relaxed against his pillow as the pain passed

"He's coming Suga…" Rose smiled, "Daichi, how are you holding up?"

Daichi just gave her this stressed out, anxious look and she chuckled, "Daichi, it's a possibility that Suga will break your hand while he's pushing, so just be ready for that…"

Daichi gulped, "Anything that will help Koushi…" he said holding his mate's hand firmly

"Hello Sugawara-san… I am Dr. Kosuge, I'll be your stand in for Dr. Yoshio…" a small beta woman walked in and smiled, "I heard it's time to deliver a baby…"

"Please…" Suga groaned, "Please get him out of me…"

"Let's take a look…" she smiled and sat between Suga's raised legs, "Yes, you are definitely ready…"

"Can I push now?" Suga grunted as another contraction hit him

"Yes by all means…" Dr. Kosuga said calmly, "Push for as long as you can with each contraction, help your body push this baby out…"

"Ahhh!" Suga screamed as he bore down and squeezed the life out of his mate's hand

Rose stood on the other side of Suga and watched with an amused smile as Daichi looked like he was on the verge of passing out from stress.

"Ngh! Ah!" Suga released a big gasp of air as the contraction passed

"Good job Sugawara-san…" the doctor smiled, "I'm starting to see baby's head, at least he's facing the right direction…"

"Oh god… can't you just pull him out?!" Suga shouted exhaustedly

"Unfortunately no, I can't…" Dr. Kosuge chuckled, "But I can tell you that it won't be much longer now…"

"I just want this to be over…" Suga rested his head back against the bed as he tried to catch his breath

"You're doing great Koushi…"

"This is the final stretch Suga…" Rose smiled and took Suga's other hand encouragingly

"Oh god…" Suga curled up around his still large stomach and pushed as hard as he could, "Fuck! Daichi! We're never having sex again!"

Rose burst into a laugh when she saw he alpha pale for a bit. Suga released a big breath as he relaxed once again, "Fuck, this hurts so bad…" Suga's eyes had tears forming in them

"Suga…" Rose frowned at the omega, "Did you get an epidural?"

"No…" Suga panted, "I didn't…"

"Here Koushi, have some ice chips, you need to stay hydrated…" Daichi said bringing the cup to Suga'a lips

"Thank you…" Suga sighed as he crunched on them

"Suga…" Rose smirked, "This pain wouldn't be nearly as bad if you had an epidural…"

"I realize that now… but it's too late now!" Suga curled up once again as the next contraction ripped through him

"Oh! Baby's crowning!" Dr. Kosuge called with excitement

"Ngaaaaah…" Suga stared up at the ceiling in concentration when he felt Hiroki's head pushing against his entrance, or exit in this case

"Sugawara-san don't push if you aren't having a contraction…" Dr. Kosuge warned, "It will cause unnecessary stress to your birthing canal and could possibly hurt baby…"

"Please! I have to get him out!" Suga had tears running down his face

"Please be patient and wait for your next contraction…" the doctor smiled sympathetically, "It'll be better if you can just bear with it for another moment…"

Suga suddenly tensed up and bore down with all of his strength, "Nhaaaaaa!"

"Alright, Sugawara-san, I need ONE more BIG push…" Dr. Kosuge said, "Just ONE more and you're done!"

"O-okay…" Suga felt as if something was stuck between his legs, "Dr. Kosu- AHHH!"

"Push Koushi… Push, you can do it..." Daichi whispered encouragingly into Suga's ear

"Daichi!" Suga called, "What the FUCK do you think I'm doing?!"

Suga very suddenly went slack and was panting heavily and a loud cry echoed through the room.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" Dr. Kosuge smiled, "Dad, would you like to cut his umbilical cord?"

Daichi nodded and peeled Suga's fingers off his own hand and went over to the doctor.

"Here, cut right here above the tie…." the doctor said

Daichi took the scissors in his hand and gently snipped the only thing left connecting his pup to his mate.

"My pup…" Suga whimpered, "Where's my pup…?"

"They're cleaning him off…" Daichi said as he went back over to Suga

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Suga asked Daichi in an almost desperate manner

"Calm down mama, here he is…" Dr. Kosuge held the baby out to Suga, "Open your gown, he needs skin to skin contact…"

Daichi quickly helped Suga under his gown to expose his chest. Suga reached his hands out and took the baby gingerly in his arm and held him against his chest. Suga's eyes filled with tears again and he looked down at the wailing newborn in his arms.

"Hi baby…" Suga choked out with a smile, "Welcome to the world Hiroki…"

Daichi leaned over and placed a soft kiss in Suga sweat soaked hair, "Good job Koushi… I'm so proud of you…"

"Look at him Dai…" Suga continued crying as he bounced Hiroki lightly in his arms to soothe him

"I see him, he's perfect…" Daichi smiled down at his pup, "He's finally here…"

"He's got my hair…" Suga laughed a little upon seeing the silver tuft that adorned the baby's head, "Look! Dai! He's got a beauty mark on his lip!"

Daichi looked at the baby's bottom lip and saw that he did in fact have a small dot in the middle of his lip, "He does… I guess he'll look more like you Koushi, he's even got your nose and your cheekbones…"

"But his eyes are shaped like yours…" Suga smiled

"Maybe he'll have my eyes then…" Daichi smiled

Suga yawned and Hiroki began to squirmed in his mother's arms.

"Do you want to hold him Dai?" Suga looked up at his mate

"Of course, but they need to weigh him and all that first…" Daichi smiled, "The first touch with his mother is the most important, I can wait until he comes back…"

"Okay…" Suga smiled and nuzzled the baby's nose with his own before he handed Hiroki off to a nearby nurse

"Congratulations Suga, Daichi…" Rose smiled

"Thank you…" Suga sighed happily, "I'm so glad he's out…"

"Me too…" Daichi gave a weak chuckle

"I would say that Hiroki wanted to surprise his dad on his birthday, but…" Rose smiled, "I guess he wanted to surprise Asahi on his birthday…"

"Asahi?" Suga frowned in confusion

"Yup…" Rose laughed

"Wait what time is it?!" A look of realization crossed Suga's face

"About 1:45 am, January 1st…" Rose smiled, "Happy New Year!"

"H-happy New year…" Suga and Daichi smiled in astonishment

"Daichi, I'm so sorry your birthday was so stressful…" Suga pouted at his mate

"It's okay…" Daichi smiled and pecked Suga's lips lightly, "I did get my birthday wish though…"

"You did?" Suga asked

"You don't remember?" Daichi chuckled lightly, "I said I wanted to meet my son…"

"That's right…" Suga smiled lovingly, "Well, you did! Happy… belated… birthday."

"Thanks Koushi, he's the greatest gift…" Daichi smiled brightly

"Hi, Sugawara-san, we need to move you to another floor and another room, we're gonna get you situated in a wheelchair and move you right along!" The nurse smiled

The got Suga down a few floors and settled him in comfortably, after the nurses made sure he was comfortable, Daichi and Rose were allowed back in the room.

"Alright! Here he is!" The nurse wheeled in a little bin with a small mattress in it, "What are we naming this little guy?"

"Sawamura Hiroki…" Suga smiled at the nurse

She smiled back and then wrote his name on the label of his little hospital crib.

"Well, Welcome to little Hiroki, and congratulations to his parents!" She smiled, "Another nurse will be in in a few minutes to show you how to breastfeed…"

"Thank you…" Suga smiled at her

"Alright you two… I have to head back to the hotel, visiting hours were over a while ago, I'll come back tomorrow morning with a few others…" Rose smiled and headed out the door

Hiroki started crying.

"He might be hungry Kou…" Daichi smiled into the little crib at his baby

"He can wait a little while…" Suga smiled, "Pick him up, daddy…"

Daichi looked over at Suga in wonder. He looked back over at his pup and cautiously picked him up and settled him in his arms, supporting his neck. Daichi swore his heart skipped a beat when the little wailing pup in his arms calmed down and snuggled into his father's chest.

"He's so perfect…" Daichi whispered out his amazement

"He really is Daichi…" Suga smiled at the scene, "Look at that, not even a day old and he already knows it's you…"

"Maybe he recognizes my voice…" Daichi smiled down at the baby as Hiroki's dark eyes held eye contact with the alpha, "Do you remember hearing me in mommy's tummy?"

Hiroki just couldn't take his eyes off his father.

"Look Dai, he already loves you so much…"

"Well I guess the feeling's mutual…" Daichi felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes, "I'd say that I love him more…"

"Not more than me…" Suga laughed, "Now hand him over! I wanna hold my baby!"

Daichi smiled at Suga and passed the newborn to Suga's waiting arms. The alpha smiled at the sight of Suga and his pup, and found that his chest felt so full of love that he almost didn't know what to do.

"I love you Koushi…" Daichi smiled

"I love you too Daichi…" Suga smiled back

Hiroki began to wail again.

"Yes yes, mommy and daddy love you too baby…" Suga kissed Hiroki's forehead

"I think he's hungry Koushi…" Daichi said

"Oh, is a baby hungry?" The nurse came in

"I think so…" Suga blushed and smiled down at the baby

"He sure is! He smells the milk on you mama! He's searching…" she smiled, "See that little movement there? That means he's searching and he's hungry…"

"He can smell my milk? I didn't think it even came in yet…" Suga said

"It's just the colostrum right now, but that's all he needs for the next few days until your real milk come in…" the nurse explained

"Oh, okay…" Suga said

The nurse showed Suga the various ways to hold Hiroki while he nursed and then left with a smile.

"Is he getting enough Koushi?" Daichi asked staring at his pup, where he was suckling on his mate

"I hope so…" Suga said, "It'll be better for him if I can nurse him without supplementing formula…"

"Then let's hope you make enough for him…" Daichi said

"Yeah…" Suga stared lovingly at the pup on his chest

Hiroki fell asleep after eating all he could from Suga, said omega let out a yawn himself.

"Someone's tired…" Daichi smiled

"I'm exhausted…" Suga began rubbing his eye

"Give him to me Koushi…" Daichi gestured with his arms out

Suga placed the baby gently in Daichi's arms and watched as the alpha rocked his baby.

"Get some rest Koushi…" Daichi smiled

"Okay…" he smiled tiredly, "Thanks Daichi…"

"No, thank YOU…" he smiled back, "I love you both…"

"I love you too… and Hiroki…" Suga chuckled before he finally let himself drift off to sleep

* * *

HE'S FINALLY HERE!

After 30 chapters, the first baby is finally born!

I hope everyone enjoyed his birth!

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	31. Chapter 31

Hello my lovelies~

I'm still reeling from the last chapter so I'm not sure what to say about this chapter except...

please enjoy it!

Leggo~

* * *

\- LATER THAT MORNING -

"Sugawara-san…" the nurse called softly to rouse Suga from sleep, "You have some visitors…"

"Hm?" Suga rubbed his eyes and looked around

Suga looked down and noticed that his stomach was nearly flat again. He freaked out for a moment before he remembered what happened. _I gave birth yesterday… where's my baby?_

"Sugawara-san? Should I send in your visitors?" The nurse asked

"Oh um…" Suga looked over and saw Daichi fast asleep in the chair _That's right, the dads can stay overnight with the moms…_

"Um sure, but can we wake up my mate first?" Suga smiled

"Of course…" the nurse smiled, "Sawamura-san…" the nurse called

"Huh?" Daichi shot upright

"Oh! Sorry for startling you…" the nurse smiled

"Don't worry, he always scares awake…" Suga laughed, "Oh, where's my baby?" Suga asked

"He's being brought over right now, the nurses in the nursery are just changing him…" she smiled, "As per your request we did not bottle feed him, he may be hungry when he arrives…"

"Oh alright…" Suga said, "I suppose I could use my cover to feed him while the others come in…"

Knock. Knock.

"Hi mom! Here's baby, he's wide awake!" The other nurse smiled as she wheeled Hiroki in

"Look at him…" the first nurse cooed, "Now, shall I send in your visitors or would you like to wait?"

"You can send them in, thank you so much…" Suga smiled as the second nurse placed Hiroki in his arms

Both nurses bowed and exited the room.

"Daichi, hand me my nursing cover…" Suga said pointing at the diaper bag that Rose brought over last night

"Here…" Daichi grabbed the cloth and handed it over

"Thanks…" Suga took it and smiled down at Hiroki, "Are you hungry baby?"

Hiroki stared up at his mother when he smelled Suga's milk and started searching.

"He must be…" Daichi chuckled when the newborn in Suga's arms started to cry out of frustration

"Okay okay! Hang on baby…" Suga laughed as placed Hiroki gently on his lap and he threw the cover around his neck. He unbuttoned his hospital gown before picking up Hiroki again.

"Hi there…" Rose smiled walking in, "How's baby?"

"He's hungry…" Suga smiled down into the cover seeing Hiroki latch properly and begin to suckle

"They eat like every hour you know…" Rose chuckled, "That's the hardest part of having a newborn…"

"I know! Poor Koushi was up every hour and a half to feed him last night!" Daichi said recalling the events

"Doesn't help when the nurses have to also check Suga's vitals…" Rose chuckled

"If I'm honest, I don't even remember all that…" Suga laughed, "I was so exhausted!"

"I'm sure you were!" Rose laughed with him, "10 hours of labor and you probably fell asleep at what? Maybe 2 in the morning? AND you were woken up every hour and a half?! I'd be exhausted too!"

"But he was worth it…" Suga smiled at the baby on his chest

"Well, Asahi and Noya are outside waiting, you want to let them in?" Rose asked

"If they don't mind me feeding Hiroki, then sure!" Suga smiled

Rose walked out of the room and Suga smiled at Daichi, "Should we ask them now?"

"Ask them what?" Daichi asked

"The thing we talked about yesterday!" Suga said

"Oh! Yeah! Let's ask them…" Daichi smiled

"Suga! Happy New Year! How are you?" Asahi came in all smiles

"Happy New Year… and I'm good…" Suga smiled, "Tired but good…"

"Happy birthday Asahi!" Daichi smiled

"Oh thanks…" Asahi blushed and smiled

"Hey Daichi…" Noya came in frowning at the ground, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure…" Daichi stood up and walked out with Noya

"What's going on?" Suga asked

"Yuu wants to settle what happened when we lost our first one…" Asahi sighed worriedly, "He feels bad that he's been angry at Daichi and a little hostile towards him since that day in the gym…"

"Daichi threatened you! Noya shouldn't feel bad!" Suga frowned, "I scolded Daichi so much for that…"

"But it's really fine!" Asahi said, "And… Daichi protected me and the twins yesterday… I told Yuu that he needs to stop acting like that…"

"I see… well…" Suga sighed and went to adjust Hiroki to the other side, "Daichi and I wanted to ask you and Noya something, but I can't wait…"

"What is it Suga?" Asahi asked

"In western cultures, it's common to ask a close family friend or relative to be a 'godparent…'" Suga explained, "Godparents are there to take care of the children should something happen to the parents…"

"I remember that…" Asahi said, "In our Western Culture class last year… But I thought it was to ensure that the baby would grow up in good faith if the parents weren't around to do so…"

"That was in the old days, in modern times, it's to make sure that if something happens to the parents, that the baby would go to a good home…" Suga smiled, "That's why Godparents are only people that the parents really trust…"

"We don't have that here in Japan…" Asahi said confusedly, "Why did you bring it up?"

"Because Daichi and I want you to be Hiroki's Godmother…" Suga smiled, "And we want Noya to be his Godfather…"

"Oh my goodness! Suga!" Asahi cupped his hands over his mouth as tears started falling, "I'd love to be his Godmother!"

"I'm glad you accepted it…" Suga smiled also letting a few tears escape. Hiroki had finished eating so Suga laid him on his lap and buttoned his robe up again and took his cover off

"He's beautiful!" Asahi gasped with a smile

"Why thank you…" Suga smiled. He sat the newborn up and held his chin. Suga began patting the baby's back to get him to burp, "You share a birthday with you godmother… yes you do…" Suga cooed at Hiroki

"H-he does?" Asahi asked in amazement, "I thought he was born on Daichi's birthday…"

"Nope!" Suga smiled, "He was born at 1:34 this morning…"

"Oh my goodness!" Asahi smiled, "We share a birthday little one…" Asahi cooed at the baby

The newborn was falling asleep as his mother pat his back until a burp pushed past his lips.

"Good job baby…" Suga smiled, "That was a big one…"

"He's just so cute Suga!" Asahi couldn't take his eyes off the baby

"Do you want to hold him Asahi?" Suga asked

"C-can I?" Asahi asked in amazement

"Of course!" Suga smiled and placed the baby gently in Asahi's waiting arms

Asahi took Hiroki and held him against his chest with a hand supporting his neck, "You're so handsome…" Asahi smiled at the baby

"I guess he likes you…" Suga smiled, "But then again, so far, he's been a very mellow baby…"

Noya and Daichi came back inside the room all smiles.

"Asahi! I'm Hiroki's Godfather!" Noya smiled

"I know, I'm his Godmother…" Asahi laughed at Noya's enthusiasm

"Everything all good now?" Suga asked

"Yeah, everything is all settled…" Noya smiled at Daichi, "Oh by the way! Congratulations you two!"

"Oh yes! Congratulations!" Asahi smiled at Suga and Daichi before smiling down at the baby in his arms

"He's so cute!" Noya looked over Asahi's shoulder at the baby beginning to doze off

"He's gonna break a lot of hearts Suga, you better watch out…" Asahi giggled

"Whoa! I just gave birth yesterday! Back up a bit!" Suga laughed

Everyone turned to the door as they heard it open, Kiyoko and Yachi made their way in.

"Hi!" Suga smiled

"Hi! Congratulations Suga-san, Daichi-san!" Yachi smiled at them brightly

"Congratulations…" Kiyoko offered a small smile as well

"Thanks…" they smiled back

"Where is he?" Yachi asked

"I have him…" Asahi smiled

Yachi made her way over to Asahi and looked over his shoulder at Hiroki, "Ah! He's so handsome! He looks just like you Suga-san!" Yachi smiled

"Do you want to hold him?" Asahi asked

"Is it okay Suga-san?" Yachi looked to the new mother and he nodded with a smile

Yachi held her arms out and took the baby gingerly from Asahi, she went to sit on the bed with Suga by his feet.

"He's heavy! What did he weigh when he was born?" Yachi asked

"He was 9 pounds 8.4 ounces!" Suga laughed, "I don't know how I pushed him out…"

"Wow…" Kiyoko smiled, "That's bigger than Takeda-sensei's baby…"

"He measured at almost 21 inches too…" Suga laughed, "He was a BIG baby…"

"How long were you in labor Suga-san?" Yachi asked

"I think it was 10 hours?" Suga said, "I can't remember too well… but that's what Rose said…"

Knock. Knock.

"Hi! We've got some breakfast for mama…" the nurse smiled and brought in a tray of food

"Oh thank you!" Suga smiled

The nurse wheeled the table over and set Suga's food on it, "Enjoy mama!" She smiled and left

"I feel bad eating in front of everyone…" Sugh frowned

"Don't…" Kiyoko said, "Hitoka and I ate before we came…"

"Asahi and I are gonna head down to the cafeteria… Daichi, care to join us?" Noya said

"Sure…" he smiled, "I'll be back Koushi…" he walked over and kissed Suga's temple and smiled at Hiroki before he left with the two.

"So what was it like?" Yachi asked

"What?"

"Giving birth?" Yachi elaborated

"It hurt like hell!" Suga laughed

"Did you get an epidural?" Kiyoko asked

"No…" Suga sighed, "I wish I did because that was so painful! However… I don't think I'd actually change the fact that I didn't have the epidural…"

"Why…?" Yachi asked

"I don't know… there's something about actually feeling him leave my body that made the moment I finally got to hold him all the more special…" Suga smiled at the peacefully sleeping newborn in Yachi's arms

"You felt him?" Kiyoko seemed surprised

"Yeah, when he was crowning, I could FEEL his head pushing against me…" Suga said, "It felt weird but it was still amazing that I could actually feel my baby coming out…"

"Oh wow…" Yachi said and looked down at Hiroki

"Oh!" Suga laughed, "I was about to ask you why you were asking! I keep forgetting that Yachi's pregnant!"

"Yeah, sometimes I forget too…" Yachi laughed and Kiyoko sighed

"That's the worst part…" Kiyoko rolled her eyes

"How did your mom take it?" Suga asked Yachi

"She was okay with it, but she keeps telling me how she wants to meet my alpha…" Yachi frowned

"I'm sure your mom will love Kiyoko!" Suga said encouragingly, "What's wrong?"

"I just don't know how to tell my mom that my alpha isn't… exactly… 'male…'" Yachi said nervously

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Suga frowned

"No, I just don't know how she'll take it…" Yachi said

"I'm sure it'll be fine Hitoka…" Kiyoko smiled softly at Yachi

"Yeah, it should be…" Yachi smiled back at her alpha

"May I hold little Hiroki, Suga?" Kiyoko asked

"Of course! If Yachi will give him up…" Suga laughed

"Do I have to?" Yachi complained but smiled at the newborn before passing him to her alpha's waiting arms

"Suga, you should take this time to eat…" Kiyoko said

"Oh! Yeah I should…" Suga smiled, "Thanks…"

Suga started eating his assorted breakfast foods while continuing small talk with Yachi and Kiyoko. Daichi, Noya, and Asahi made their way back to the room right as Yachi and Kiyoko were leaving.

"Hey, can I hold him now?" Noya asked

"Sure, support his neck Noya…" Suga smiled placing the baby carefully in Noya's arms

"Yuu, don't drop him…" Asahi said

"I won't Asahi…" Noya chuckled, "I have to practice right? You're 16 weeks pregnant with twins! We'll have two of them!"

"I know…" Asahi sighed, "How was your labor Suga?"

"Knowing your pain tolerance, I would highly suggest the epidural…" Suga laughed, "I didn't get one but half of me wishes I did…"

"Was it that bad?" Asahi asked, "I mean I figured it's gonna hurt but it's that bad?"

"Yes, you'd rather stick a needle in your spine than go through that pain..." Suga said, "I remember just screaming at Daichi…"

"He did…" Daichi chuckled, "He said we'd never have sex again, and that we weren't having any more kids…"

"Damn… Suga you must have REALLY been in pain…" Noya commented

"I was! But I can't believe I said all that…" Suga blushed with a light laugh, "I do remember being hungry as hell though, and I remember being too tired to care about eating!"

"You were hungry?" Noya laughed, "Why?"

"When in labor you can't eat anything… that's why they hook you up to an IV…" Asahi explained

"Holy crap Suga! You went 10 hours without eating?!" Noya looked shocked

"Yup, just ice chips…" Suga laughed, "I am so tired of ice chips… I really just wanted to drink water and shove my face into a burger!"

The occupants of the room burst into laughter. The sudden noise and movement of the alpha carrying him startled Hiroki awake. The newborn began wailing for attention.

"Oh, sorry Hiroki…" Noya smiled down at the baby

Asahi felt his heart warm at seeing his alpha handling a newborn with such love and care, he knew that Noya would be a natural with their twins.

"Well, we should get going…" Noya sighed and handed the baby to Daichi, "I promised Asahi I'd take him out today…"

"Alright, thanks for stopping by!" Suga smiled, "Enjoy your time out! Happy Birthday Asahi!"

"Thanks, congratulations guys!" Asahi smiled as Noya grabbed his hand and they headed out the door

"I can't believe you're finally here Hiroki…" Daichi smiled down at the baby

"Me too…" Suga smiled lovingly at the two, "Come sit Daichi…"

Daichi made his way over to the bed as Suga scooted over and they sat together. Daichi held his son carefully in his arms as Suga ran his fingertips along the baby's face.

"How does it feel? To be a daddy?" Suga smiled at Daichi

"It's weird… but I like it…" Daichi smirked and pecked Suga's lips, "What about you? How is it being a mommy?"

"I know that there's a lot of obstacles ahead but, I also know there's a lot of fun coming up too… and I couldn't be loving it any more…" Suga smiled

Suga settled his head on Daichi shoulder and just stared lovingly at this little baby. _I still can't believe that he came out of me…_ Suga gave a yawn.

"Are you tired?" Daichi asked

"Yeah, but I feel like if I sleep I'm gonna miss him…" Suga sighed

"You won't Kou, he'll still be here…" Daichi smiled and kissed Suga's forehead, "We'll both still be here…"

"Alright… wake me up when he gets hungry Dai…" Suga placed a kiss on his alpha's lips and fell asleep

Daichi smiled and went to sit back over on the chair with the baby in his arms. Daichi wasn't sure how long he was staring at his baby when he started to squirm. His face scrunched up and he started to turn red. _Is he okay…?_ Suddenly Hiroki's bottom got warm and he relaxed again. It took everything Daichi had not to laugh out loud. _I must bring the shit out of you, huh son?_

Knock. Knock.

"Hi…" the nurse crept in, "Oh, mama's sleeping… How's baby, dad?"

"I think he needs to be changed…" Daichi chuckled

"Alright, do you need help?" She asked with a slight laugh

"Sure, I've never actually changed a diaper before…" Daichi said embarrassedly

"Alright, I'll do it, you watch…" she smiled and set Hiroki in his crib, "We have to unwrap him, he's not going to like that…"

Daichi watched as the nurse undid the blanket from around his baby and Hiroki started crying as the cold air hit his small body.

"Where's Hiroki?" Suga sat upright

"He's right here mama…" the nurse smiled, "I'm just teaching dad how to change a diaper…"

"Oh… why is he crying?" Suga asked frowning at the baby in his crib

"He's just cold…" the nurse cooed at him, "Aren't you sweet heart?"

Suga watched as the nurse went about changing Hiroki, as soon as she opened his diaper the nurse laughed.

"Looks like he's getting everything he needs from your milk mama, he's a pooping machine!" She laughed, "Okay sweetie, let's clean you up…" she went about wiping the newborn clean and put a fresh diaper on

"At least I know he's getting something from me…" Suga said to Daichi with a shrug

"You may not even need to supplement milk until he's a little older and he eats more…" the nurse said, "For now, he seems to be getting all he needs!"

Suga let out a small sigh of relief and a smile.

"Here dad, you want to learn how to swaddle him?" The nurse asked

"Sure…" Daichi stood in front of the crib and took ahold of the edges of his blanket

"Okay, place one arm against his body and wrap that side around him… just like that…" she coached Daichi, "Okay and the other arm, the same way… perfect! Now, take the bottom of the blanket, fold it up and wrap it like you did before… and tuck it in… there we go!" She smiled

Daichi picked up his pup and smiled down at him.

"Ooh mama, you got yourself a natural!" The nurse smiled over at Suga

"Really?" Suga smiled at her

"Yes indeed! He handles baby so well I'm surprised that this is your first one!" She laughed, "Do either of you have younger siblings?"

"No, we're only children…" Daichi smiled

"Wow! You two are meant to have children! Look at you already handling him like a pro!" She smiled, "Go ahead and get some sleep mama, and call me if you need anything…"

"Thank you…" Suga smiled at the nurse before she walked out the door

"Um Koushi…" Daichi said staring down at Hiroki

"What's wrong Daichi?" Suga asked

"I think he's hungry again…" Daichi handed the baby to Suga

"Are you hungry my little one?" Suga cooed at him

As soon as Suga cradled Hiroki against his chest, he started crying and searching. Hiroki smelled that his mother's milk was near and began wailing even louder when he couldn't find it.

"Koushi… he's hungry…" Daichi chuckled

"I know, but he's only going to want me for milk…" Suga sighed as he caressed the baby's face

"Kou, you're the only one that can GIVE him milk, just feed our starving baby…" Daichi said as he sat next to Suga on the bed and wrapped an arm around Suga's shoulders

"Alright, Alright…" Suga smiled at Hiroki as he unbuttoned his robe. Suga held the baby against his chest and waited until he latched himself on and started suckling, "There, are you happy now?" Suga laughed

"I would be…" Daichi laughed

"Shut up!" Suga giggled and slapped his alpha's leg playfully

"I love you Koushi…" Daichi pressed a kid to his mate's lips

"I love you too Daichi…" Suga smiled into the kiss

\- THREE DAYS LATER -

"Alright, does everyone have their bags in the van?" Rose called

"I think so…" Iwaizumi was helping Rose get everyone ready to leave, they had already checked out, "So did you get the slots?"

"Yeah I got them, I just gotta input this barcode into the main computer and it'll free up the other rooms…" Rose smiled

"Oh! Hey Rose! I'm going with my cousin, I'll be back in a week…" Lev said as he walked up to her

"Oh… with Tulip?" Rose asked

"Yeah…" Lev smiled, "They invited me and Mori, but Mori said he didn't want to go… Can you please take care of Mori while I'm gone..."

"Oh alright…" Rose nodded, "See you in a week Lev!" She smiled

"See you!" He ran back over to Yaku who seemed to be pouting, the big alpha peppered the omega's lips and cheeks with kisses until Yaku pushed him away and pressed a quick peck to the alpha's lips and went back to pouting.

"Alright everyone! Load up!" Rose called

Suga climbed into the back seat next to the car seat, Daichi handed Hiroki to him and Suga started strapping their baby in, Daichi climbed in and sat on the other side of the car seat, they had Akaashi and Tendou in the middle and Iwaizumi upfront next to Rose.

"See you at the house!" Rose smiled and drove off

Oikawa, Bokuto, and Ushijima boarded the train with everyone else looking a bit unnerved as they were separated from their omegas. The alphas on the train created somewhat of a wall surrounding the pregnant omegas. All expecting mothers were forced to sit by their respective alphas. Oikawa was stanning next to Ushijima in their attempts to block the omegas from anyone else on the train. Aone stood next to Bokuto finishing the other side of the wall, Aone kept glancing back to keep an eye on Futakuchi as he and Yaku were not included in the group. He took note of how Yaku seemed to be rather depressed.

Asahi looked up at Noya who stood in front of him staring out the window. _Something's bothering him…_ Asahi tugged on Noya's shirt and gave him a concerned look. Noya shook his head and continued staring out the window. Once they got off the train they all headed back to the house to find that surprisingly Rose had made it back before they did.

"Wow! Look at this!" Tendou smiled, "She really did add the upstairs while we were gone!"

Everyone entered the house and saw that there were now stairs in between the two hallways and on both sides of the stair when they walked up was a door. After walking into them they noticed the beautifully designed nursery, so far with only one crib set up. The other room was bright and colorful and had an assortment of toys, it was sectioned off with gates that kept a the age groups separate, seeing as how different toys were designed for different ages.

"It's amazing that it was all done during the time we were gone!" Tendou remarked

"Yuu…" Asahi called

"Yeah Asahi?" Noya turned to him

"Can I talk to you in the room?"

"Sure…" Noya followed his mate into their room, after he closed the door behind him he watched Asahi sit on the bed and make himself comfortable, "What's wrong Asahi?"

"I could ask you that…" Asahi said holding eye contact, "You've been acting strange for a while now… what's going on?"

"It's nothing…"

"Nishinoya Yuu…" Asahi said worriedly with a frown

"I just…" Noya turned away from Asahi, "I just wish I could have protected you! You could have lost the twins and I wasn't even there! It was Daichi that saved you and the twins!"

"Yuu…" Asahi sighed, "It's okay… we're okay…"

"But I promised you!" Noya spin around to look Asahi dead in the face with tears in his eyes, "I promised that I'd protect you and the twins! And I couldn't even do that!"

"Yuu…" Asahi felt his own tears welling up as well

"Daichi was right…" Noya's eyes fell to the floor, "I'm not a good alpha…"

"YUU!" Asahi rushed over and grabbed his alpha in an embrace, "Don't you ever say that again!"

"Asahi…"

"Yuu, it's not your fault! You came out of the store literally just a moment after Daichi did!" Asahi began sobbing, "You came out to save me as soon as you knew we were in trouble… you're a great alpha, now stop thinking of yourself like that!"

"Asahi… I…" Noya wrapped his arms around the omega and let his tears fall, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" Asahi said, "At least you came running for us…"

"I just feel like such a failure…" Noya cried, "I'm not built like an alpha, I couldn't protect you and we lost our first baby, and then this time ANOTHER alpha had to save you; MY mate, and MY pups…"

"Yuu… I understand…" Asahi pulled out of the hug, "But I still don't want to hear that from you okay? I couldn't ask for a better alpha…"

"But I haven't done anything for you!" Noya said frustratedly

"Yes you have…" Asahi smiled, "When I suddenly went into heat and I got pregnant the first time, you made sure I got home and you took care of me, even after my heat was done. And during that time you went fist to fist with three alphas that were trying to get to me…"

"That was one thing…"

"After we lost our baby, you STILL courted me, after it seemed like my body wouldn't carry pups, you still wanted me. You even went out of your way to get me a courting gift that was meaningful, one that you knew I would cherish, not just something you thought was nice…" Asahi caressed his alpha's face, "and even though you wanted to try for pups again when my heat came back around, but you respected my wishes to wait…"

"But you still got pregnant…"

"That's the last thing, you gave me them…" Asahi smiled and placed a hand gently against his small baby bump, "You're still here, you're still with me… I think that makes you a better alpha than any other…"

"Asahi…"

"I love you, Yuu… and even if you feel like that, I promise you, you're more than I'll ever need and more than I could have ever wanted…" Asahi smiled through tears

"Thank you… Asahi…" Noya pulled Asahi down into a light kiss

"No… thank you… Yuu…" Asahi smiled

\- THAT EVENING -

"Hey Yaku…" Rose walked over to the omega sitting on the back porch staring out at the scenery

"Oh, Hi Rose…" Yaku said with a sigh

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting next to him

"Nothing…" he said with another sigh

"That's a lie if I ever heard one…" Rose chuckled, "Really, what's really bothering you?"

"I just…" Yaku sighed again, "I miss him…"

"I'm sure you do…" she smiled, "You wanna take your mind off him?"

"That'd be nice…" Yaku let out a weak chuckle

"Well, let's go!" Rose smiled and stood up

"What where are we going?" Yaku asked as Rose pulled him up and dragged him out to the car with her

"A little birdie told me that you used to skate, on top of that your mom coaches here in miyagi…" Rose smiled, "I wondered why it was that she coached out here when you live in Tokyo…"

"So…?" Yaku frowned

"I did some research and found out why… I also found out that you were really close with your mom weren't you?" Rose smiled, "That's why you still try to find time to call her…"

Yaku frowned down into his lap, "What does that have to do with where we're going?"

"Well… I figured that you'd want to see her…" Rose smiled and pulled into the ice rink's parking lot

"Is she… here…?" Yaku asked hopefully

"Yup…" she smiled, "let's go!" Rose got out of the car and headed into the building

Yaku followed behind her tentatively, feeling his heart beat uncontrollably in his chest. He entered the building and looked around in amazement. He noticed a figure spinning around in the center of the rink and he immediately ran towards the entrance.

"Mom!" He called with tears in his eyes

"Mori…" she smiled and skated over to him

Rose smiled as Yaku and his mother came together in a tender embrace.

"How are you sweetheart?" She whispered into his hair

"I'm great mom!" Yaku pressed his face harder into her shoulder as he felt more tears prick at his eyes

"Mori…" she smiled, "Let's skate baby, tell me EVERYTHING that's been happening in your life…"

"Okay…" he nodded and smiled when Rose brought him a pair of skates, "Thanks…"

Yaku laced up and headed out onto the ice with his mom. Rose watched with intrigued eyes as Yaku seemed a little off balanced at first but after a few minutes of doing laps he started going faster. Yaku managed a jump and landed it.

"Wow! Mori! You haven't lost your touch!" His mother smiled, "So… talk to me…" she smiled as they skated around doing various jumps and spins

"Well, I have a court mate now…" Yaku blushed

"You do?! Hup-" she went to do a jump, "What's he or she like?" She asked excitedly

"It's a he… and he's… really sweet…" Yaku smiled and went into a soft and light step sequence, "Even though I can be kind of mean to him, he's still here, he said that he still loves me…"

"It's that serious already?!" She looked shocked and happy at the same time, "Did you guys decide on when to bond?"

"Yeah..." Yaku blushed, "During my next heat…"

"Oh my god! Mori!" His mother skid to a halt, "Baby, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks mom…" Yaku also stopped and smiled

"So? What's his name! What does he look like!" She got excited

"His name is Haiba Lev…" Yaku smiled, "And I think I have a picture of him…" Yaku rummaged around in his pocket for the picture they took on their first date. He always has it with him. He felt it in his pocket and pulled it out and handed it to his mom

"Mori! He's so handsome!" She squealed, "My grandchildren are going to be so beautiful!"

"Mom!" Yaku blushed, "We're not trying for pups!"

"Okay well… WHEN you have pups, my grandchildren will be beautiful…" she smiled

"Whatever…" he rolled his eyes with a smile, "By the way… I'm bonding into the Nikiforov family…" Yaku smiled

His mom paused and looked over at him, "Nikiforov? Like… VICTOR Nikiforov?"

"The one and only…" Yaku smiled

"But I thought you said your court mate's last name was Haiba!" Her brain was short circuiting

"Yes, Lev's dad is a Haiba… but his mom's maiden name is Nikiforov… Victor is his cousin!" Yaku laughed

"For real?!" She squealed, "Oh my goodness! So is it true? Are Katsuki Yuuri and Victor having a baby?!"

"I actually saw them shortly after their baby was born…" Yaku smiled, "he's a real cutie…"

"YOU MET THEM!?" Yaku loved seeing this youthful excitable side of his mom, it was better than the memories he had when she was with his dad

"Yes I met them…" Yaku laughed, "Victor is a little embarrassing and Yuuri is really nice…"

"Wow! I can't believe it! Promise to introduce me some day!" She smiled

"Of course mom…" Yaku smiled

"Okay… anything else I'm missing?" She asked

"I had a pregnancy scare…" Yaku said quietly

"What?! You thought you were pregnant and you didn't call me?!" She said in shock

"Yes, but I wasn't actually pregnant! I was just sick!" Yaku laughed trying to elaborate more

"But you still should have called me!" She complained, "You know I'd be more help than your dad…" she rolled her eyes

Yaku went quiet again.

"How is he?" His mom asked

"Dad? He's good…" Yaku said feeling the tension just ooze off of his mom

"What about your brother? How's he?" She changed the subject and smiled

"He's good too, it's his last year at Hokkaido University…" Yaku said with a small smile, "he was offered a job position in South Korea already…"

"That's good…" she smiled, "He was always such an intelligent boy…"

"Mom-"

"Skate with me baby…" she smiled, "Let's do that pair skate we learned when you were little…"

"Mom, I'm gonna have to lift YOU now…" he chuckled

"We don't have to do the lift! When we get there we'll just do another jump!" She smiled, "Let's go!"

Yaku and his mom went skating off across the rink with graceful movements. Rose smiled and took out her phone to video it. _I'm sure Lev would love to see this…_ Yaku and his mom were perfectly in sync, they made a jump and stuck the landing beautifully, they did a transition into a spin. Rose smiled enjoying the show. She noticed that Yaku had left his phone on the bleacher next to her, it was buzzing. Rose picked it up and the caller ID read "Lev 3"

"Yaku!" Rose called after pausing her filming

Yaku and his mom stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked skating over to the edge of the rink

"Lev is calling you…" Rose said

Yaku didn't have a good feeling about this. _Lev never calls. What's wrong?!_ Yaku took his phone out of Rose's hand and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mori…" Lev's voice came through

"Yeah…?" Yaku released a breath of relief _He's not hurt… Thank goodness._

"I'm gonna be a lot longer than a week…" Lev said with a deadly serious voice

"What…? What's wrong? What's happening?" Yaku asked frantically, "Are you okay? What's going on?"

"I have to go to Russia with Victor…" Lev said with a strained voice

"Why?" Yaku asked _Lev! Please just talk to me!_

"My babushka… she's dying Mori…" Lev choked out, "Victor and I need to go and see her, help take care of her…"

"Lev…" Yaku said breathlessly, "It's okay! Everything will be fine! Go take care of her!"

"But what about you?" Lev asked obviously still fighting tears

"What ABOUT me?!" Yaku said, "I'll be fine!"

"But what about your heat? Aren't you due for one soon?" Lev asked

"Lev, go see your grandma! I'm sure she wants to see you!" Yaku said, "Don't worry about me! I'll be alright… Lev, what if this is the last time you get to see her?!"

"But Mori-"

"No! You better get on that plane and go see her!" Yaku said, "She's family!"

"Okay Mori…" Lev took a deep breath, "I know it's a while, but I'll see you in three weeks…"

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back…" Yaku finally lowered his voice

"I love you Mori…"

"I… love you too… be safe…" Yaku said

"I will…" Lev responded before hanging up

"Morisuke…?" His mom came up behind him

"It's Lev's grandma back in Russia… she's not doing too well…" Yaku felt tears forming

"Oh Mori…" his mother grabbed him in a hug, "Is he going back to Russia to see her?"

"Yeah…" Yaku cried into his mother's shirt, "I-I don't know what to do mom!"

"I'm sure you'll miss him, but you're doing the right thing… you just have to be strong…" she said soothing her son, "Why don't you come spend a few hours every now and again at the rink until he comes back…?"

"I-I'd like that…" Yaku smiled at her through teary eyes

"Alright, well sweetheart, you should be getting home, I'll see you tomorrow?" She said hopefully

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow…" he smiled and gave her one last hug, "Thanks mom, I love you…"

"I love you too sweetie…" she hugged him back tightly

Yaku walked back out to the car with Rose.

"Just ask me any time you want to come see her okay? I'll make it happen…" Rose said as they got into the car

"Yeah… thanks…" Yaku sighed and stared out the window as she drove, "Can I confide in you something…?"

"Sure Yaku, anything… what's on your mind…?" Rose asked

"When Lev asked me if we could bond during my next heat, I told him that since we were going to become mates, he could call me Morisuke…" Yaku said

"That's sweet…" Rose smiled

"He called me 'Mori' and I told him not to, but he didn't listen…" Yaku sighed, "I didn't want him to call me 'Mori' because only my mom calls me that…"

"I think I understand…" Rose said supportingly

"I had the only person I ever truly loved taken away from me, and she called me 'Mori.' I didn't want Lev to call me that because I was afraid of him being taken from me too…" Yaku said, "And now… with his grandma dying… he really has to go…" Yaku started sobbing, "And anything can happen when you travel by plane!"

"It's alright Yaku…" Rose said patting him on the shoulder, "Lev will be fine… just you watch…"

* * *

Oh no! poor babushka!

Anyone else fall in love with Noya? I mean aside from Asahi? XD

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	32. Chapter 32

Hello my lovelies~

This chapter will have a bit of a surprise for you!

I'm just so excited for it!

Leggo~

* * *

\- THE NEXT MORNING -

"Oikawa! Bokuto! Can I see you two for a minute?" Rose called from the living room

"Sure…" Oikawa came in

"What's up?" Bokuto asked

"So it's January 5th… and it has occurred to me that… Iwaizumi is almost 33 weeks pregnant, and Akaashi is almost 29 weeks pregnant…" Rose said thoughtfully

"Yeah… and?" Oikawa asked

"Neither of you… have gone through the labor simulator yet…" Rose frowned as if she was actually trying to think, "I believe I said that once the omega hits 28 weeks right?"

The two alphas paled as Rose put on the most devious smirk she could manage, "I don't know HOW you managed to get by for so long without me noticing… But it's your turn Oikawa…" she smirked

"Oh god…" he gulped

"And after he's done, you're next Bokuto…" Rose smiled and dragged Oikawa towards his room

Rose opened the door and practically threw Oikawa inside.

"Hajime! Save me!" Oikawa scurried to the bed where his omega was resting and clung to him desperately

"Hey, Tooru, it's okay! Sawamura survived…" Iwaizumi tried to smile supportively, but on the inside, he couldn't help himself. _Serves you right fucker… hahaha!_

"Oikawa come on!" Rose smiled, "Don't cling to him, you'll hurt Mieko!"

Oikawa sighed in defeat, "Do what you must!" He threw his arm over his eyes dramatically

"Oh stop it!" Rose laughed, "Okay, let me explain what's gonna happen…"

Oikawa plopped down on his back on the edge of the bed so Rose could place the sensors on his abdomen, "Flip over so I can put on your back too…" Rose said

He rolled to his side so she could put them right above his hips in the middle of his lower back.

"So, it's electric stimulus to get your muscle to contract and mimic labor contractions…" Rose explained, "There are five levels and if it gets too painful the word to use is 'epidural…'"

"Okay…" Oikawa settled himself on his back, Iwaizumi sat close to his alpha's head and held his hand

"You'll be fine Tooru…" Iwaizumi smiled

"Ready? Level one…" Rose said and flipped the switch on

Oikawa jumped a bit and went, "Oh…" he frowned and held Iwaizumi's hand firmly but still not squeezing

Rose flipped it off, "How was that?"

"That was okay…" Oikawa was breathing a little bit harder, "It was bearable…"

"Okay… on to level two!" Rose smiled and flipped the switch

Oikawa hissed and his body went rigid but his frown remained in place.

"I'ms surprised…" Rose said switching it off, "Daichi had already been vocal at this point…"

"That one hurts… a lot…" Oikawa said through heavy breath

"You're doing great Tooru…" Iwaizumi pecked the back of his alpha's hand while running his other one over the swell of his stomach

"Okay… level three…" Rose said flipping the switch

"Ugh!" Oikawa tensed, his eyes screwed shut ame he seemed to be holding his breath

"Okay… that was level three…" Rose said flipping it off, "You seem to have an extremely different way of dealing with pain…"

"I… do?" Oikawa panted

"Yes…" Rose chuckled, "Like I said earlier, Daichi was very vocal…"

"How many levels did you say there were again?" Oikawa asked

"There are five level…" Rose said, "Two more… but remember your word…"

"Right…" Oikawa nodded

"Okay… level four…" Rose flipped the switch and Oikawa's eyes shot open wide

"Ngah!" Oikawa threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut

Oikawa seemed to be holding his breath yet again, with clenched teeth and slight grunts of pain Oikawa squeezed Iwaizumi's hand. Rose flipped it off.

"Man, you are a trooper…" Rose chuckled, "I've never seen anyone make it past level four…"

"Really?" Oikawa panted

"Yes really!" Rose laughed, "See you're only experiencing PART of the pain Iwaizumi is going to go through…"

"What do you mean?" Oikawa asked

"The pain reaches across the whole stomach, halfway up his back, and don't forget between the legs where it has to stretch to accommodate the baby…" Rose said

"Oh god… I'm so sorry Hajime…" Oikawa looked tiredly over at his mate and then shifted his eyes down to his stomach

"It's alright… she'll be worth it…" Iwaizumi smiled

"Okay… do you want to do the last level?" Rose asked

"Sure…" Oikawa nodded

"Okay here we go…" Rose smiled, "Level five…"

"Ah!" Oikawa yelped and threw his head back as his body tried to curl in on itself, "Ah! Epidural!"

Rose flipped it off with a chuckle, "Yes, if you don't get an epidural when they suggest it, Iwaizumi is going to suffer through that…"

"Holy crap…" Oikawa panted placing a hand on his stomach where the stickers were, "Hajime, you better get that epidural!"

"I plan to, I know it's bad if YOU are being vocal about pain…" Iwaizumi chuckled

"I didn't know that Oikawa had a high pain tolerance…" Rose said taking the sensors off of him

"Yeah, he once played a whole set with a twisted and dislocated knee…" Iwaizumi said, "... and we won…"

"Oh my god!" Rose said shocked, "Your pain tolerance is insane!"

"Yeah it is…" Iwaizumi laughed

"Okay… let's go see how Bokuto does…" Rose smiled as she unplugged and picked up the machine

"Have fun…" Iwaizumi called with a laugh

"Oh you know I will…" Rose smiled deviously

The agent left the room and pressed the intercom button, "Akaashi, Bokuto! You ready?"

It took a minute but the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Akaashi, "Please make him shut up…"

"What's wrong Akaashi?" Rose chuckled

"He won't shut up about this damn thing you're gonna do to him!" Akaashi pressed his palm against his forehead to relieve some of the pressure from his headache

"Don't worry!" Rose laughed as she set up the machine

"Rose! I have such a low pain tolerance it's not even funny!" Bokuto sprang up from under the covers

"You'll be fine!" Rose smiled, "if it's too unbearable then you say 'epidural…'"

"O-okay…" Bokuto sighed

"Akaashi, go ahead and situate yourself next to Bokuto while I place these stickers on his back and stomach…" Rose said

Akaashi got onto the bed and shifted himself so that he was sitting up leaning against the headboard next to Bokuto's head. Bokuto was already breathing heavily out of fear when he felt the sticky adhesive being placed on his lower back and on his stomach.

"Are you ready?" Rose smiled

"No…" Bokuto looked so scared in that moment that Akaashi was almost tempted to laugh out loud

"Okay, there are five levels total…" Rose explained, "We're gonna start at level one… here we go…"

Rose flipped the switch and and watched as Bokuto's face twisted slightly in pain, "Ow…" he hissed. She flipped it off after a few more seconds.

"So?" Rose asked

"That's bad…" Bokuto breathed out, "That's only level one?!"

"Yes sir…" Rose chuckled, "Ready for level two?"

"No…" Bokuto deadpanned

Akaashi shifted slightly and threaded his hand through Bokuto's hair, "If it's too much, just say epidural… this level can be the last one…" he reminded the alpha

"Okay… let's get this over with…" Bokuto sighed

"Okay… level two…" Rose flipped the switch

"Ah! Ow! Epidural!" Bokuto yelped

"I'm surprised… I thought you'd have more tolerance…" Rose remarked peeling the stickers off of Bokuto

"No… he once cried when he got a rope burn from the net…" Akaashi sighed

"Really?!" Rose had to draw strength from places deep within herself to not laugh at the poor alpha

"Keiji!" Bokuto whined, "You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that!"

"The whole team knows…" Akaashi stated

"But how?!"

"You cried in front of everyone… the rope didn't even break skin Koutarou…" Akaashi sighed again

"But it hurt!"

"Oh dear…" Rose chuckled, "How will you ever fight if Akaashi was in danger?"

"He just doesn't get hit…" Akaashi said combing through Bokuto's hair as the alpha curled around the omega

"He… what?"

"Koutarou doesn't have the pain tolerance to afford getting hit… so he strikes first… he's strong and he's fast…" Akaashi shrugged, "I've only ever seen him in one fight, but even back then, it was impressive…"

"Well then…" rose blinked in shock, "Alright, well, I'm done here, I'll see you two later…"

"Bye Rose…" Bokuto whimpered

Rose chuckled when she heard Akaashi sigh as she left the room. Rose made her way towards the kitchen when she smelled the distress of an omega she didn't recognize. She walked into the kitchen and saw quite a sight. Yamaguchi was sitting at the kitchen island between Suga and Asahi, his face was buried in his arms as he sobbed on the table.

"It'll be okay Yamaguchi…" Suga pat the younger omega's back with one hand and Hiroki in the other arm

"It's alright, you know he's strong…" Asahi was on the other side gently ghosting his fingers down the younger's arm as a gesture of comfort

"What's going on?" Rose asked approaching the group

Suga and Asahi looked up at Rose and Yamaguchi seemed to freeze. Rose made her way over to the upset omega and placed a comforting hand on his back, "What's wrong sweetie?" She cooed out

"I-I…" Yamaguchi tried to tell her but the words would come out with the sobs that were getting stuck in his throat

"It's alright dear, talk to me…"

"Tsukki's in the hospital because of me!" Yamaguchi cried into his hands

"What?! What happened?"

"We… we were going to go to Fukushima…" Yamaguchi tried getting his breathing under control as he rubbed the tears from his eyes, "Tsukki asked me to court him, but he asked if we could go on a date before he gave me the courting present… so we decided to spend the day in Fukushima..."

"Okay… and then what happened?" Rose said soothingly

"When we got to the station by our houses I wasn't paying attention…" Yamaguchi's voice wavered, "Th-there was a shooter… I had my back to him but I didn't know he was there… Tsukki pushed me aside so that the bullet wouldn't hit me!" Yamaguchi began wailing and was violently shaking with the force of his cries

Suga and Asahi gave the sobbing omega sympathetic looks. The baby that was cuddled against his mother's chest began to squirm and wail upon hearing Yamaguchi's cries.

"Hiroki…" Suga sighed, "Come on baby… not now…"

"S-sorry Suga-san…" Yamaguchi's sobs quieted in the omega's futile attempt at stopping them

"No, it's fine! Hiroki is just tired… it's time for his nap…" Suga said adjusting the baby in his arms, "I'm more concerned for you!"

"It's fine Suga-san, go ahead and take care of your pup…" Yamaguchi sniffles

"You're my pup too!" Suga frowned, "Daichi can put him down for his nap, I'm here for YOU…"

"But-"

"No! If I helped Hinata while I was pregnant and I can help you when I'm not!" Suga insisted

"O-okay mom…" Yamaguchi sighed and let a few more tears escape his eyes

Hiroki continued to whimper and cry no matter how Suga held him, eventually Daichi walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong pup?" Daichi took the baby out of Suga's arms, "Is it time to nap?" He cooed at the baby

"Would you please put him down Dai? One of our older pups needs me…" Suga sighed

"Of course…" Daichi smiled at his baby and then kissed Suga's cheek before heading to their room with Hiroki

"Okay so you're upset that he's in the hospital?" Rose asked

"Of course!" Yamaguchi cried, "I… I love him so much! He could have died! And it's all my fault!"

"Okay wait…" Rose shook her head, "he's not dead right?"

"No…" Asahi shook his head

"Did doctors SAY he was going to die?"

"No…" Yamaguchi sniffled

"Then what's the problem? He's gonna be okay! You still have him!" Rose smiled

"But he hates me!" Yamaguchi cried again

"Wait… did I miss something?" Rose frowned, "He took a bullet for you…"

"Because I was being stupid and not paying attention…" Yamaguchi buried his face in his hands

"But… your back was turned towards the shooter… and Tsukishima… was facing him…" Rose frowned as she tried to figure out the situation, "So he saw the shooter that was BEHIND you…"

Suga smiled at Rose, he knew where she was going with this.

"Was the shooter CLOSE behind you or at a distance?" Rose asked

"He was at a distance…" Yamaguchi said

"So what you're saying is…" Rose tapped her chin, "That even if you HAD been paying attention… you still wouldn't have known the shooter was BEHIND you…"

"I should have known!" Yamaguchi cried

"It sounds like you're getting upset over nothing…" Rose chuckled

"But… Tsukki…" Yamaguchi sniffled

"Tsukishima? What about him?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow

"Tsukki just finds me troublesome and probably doesn't want me now that I got him shot…" Yamaguchi frowned at his hands in his lap

Rose pursed her lips together and then clicked her tongue, "Suga, what hospital?"

"Miyagi Municipal, a few blocks away from here…"

"Alright let's go!" Rose grabbed Yamaguchi's wrist and pulled him towards the front door.

"Huh?! Wait! Where are we going?!" Yamaguchi followed behind her frantically

"I haven't met an omega like you in YEARS…" Rose said, "So we're gonna go pay a visit to Tsukishima…"

"No wait-" Yamaguchi was cut off by Rose shoving him into the car, "But Tsukki doesn't want to see me!" He said after Rose got into the driver's seat

"Let's go over the situation once more…" Rose sighed, "This alpha wanted to court you… but he wanted a date first right?"

"Uh huh…"

"Okay, and so while you two were headed to Fukushima… for your date… that this alpha asked you on…" Rose was trying to emphasize her point, "He put your safety ahead of his own life… and took a bullet for you…"

"But you don't understand how Tsukki works!" Yamaguchi said

"Oh honey, when you've been in the field as long as I have, you've seen everything…" Rose chuckled and pulled into the parking garage of the hospital

Yamaguchi frowned into his lap. _Tsukki's gonna be mad at me… he's gonna tell me that it's all my fault that he got shot and that I-_

"Let's go Yamaguchi!" Rose called as she got out of the car, "I unfortunately don't have all day!"

"O-oh, sorry…" he got out of the car and followed her in silence all the way to Tsukishima's room

Rose knocked first before opening the door and walked in with a big smile, "Hello Tsukishima…"

"Oh, hello Rose…" he nodded in her direction, "What brings you here?"

"Well…" she paused and turned towards the door where Yamaguchi was still standing like there was something physically stopping him from entering the room, "Come on…" she coaxed him into movement

"H-hi, Tsukki…" Yamaguchi said softly as he entered the room

"I should have known you'd be alright…" Tsukishima clicked his tongue, "After all, I pushed you out of the way…"

Yamaguchi's eyes started to water as he looked down at the floor, "I-I'm sorry Tsukki…"

"You're apologizing for not being hurt? You're weird…" Tsukishima said with another click of his tongue

"Huh…?" Yamaguchi looked up at the alpha in confusion

"Do you get it now Yamaguchi?" Rose asked with a smile, "He's not mad at you! He's relieved that you're okay!"

"But…" Yamaguchi rushed over to the alpha, "You're not mad that I wasn't paying attention?!"

"Yamaguchi, you wouldn't have been able to see him if that whole crowd was wearing black and he wore bright yellow…" Tsukishima deadpanned

"Alphas have an incredible sense of awareness, sometimes people consider it like a 'power of prediction…'" Rose explained, "It's necessary to make sure their mates and families are safe…"

"Did you really think I'd be mad at you for something you couldn't have helped?" Tsukishima raised an eyebrow

"I… I just…" Yamaguchi's cheeks heated up and cried tears he didn't even know was pooling in his eyes

"Shut up Yamaguchi…" Tsukishima clicked his tongue as he reached out to grab the omega's closest hand

"Sorry Tsukki…" Yamaguchi smiled and wiped away his tears with the hand that wasn't holding the alpha's

"Okay… now that this is better, I'm heading out…" Rose smiled, "Yamaguchi, if you'd like to stay at the safe house while your alpha is resting then feel free to stop by…"

"Thanks…" he smiled

"Alright you two, don't get too crazy, Tsukishima does still have to rest…" Rose smirked and left the room leaving two blushing high schoolers behind her

\- THE NEXT MORNING -

"Hi, welcome…" Rose smiled and greeted as Aoba Johsai's team made their way to the back yard where they were having Iwaizumi's baby shower

"Wow Iwaizumi-san! You look so good!" Yahaba smiled at the ace

"Um… thanks Yahaba…" he smiled awkwardly

Kyoutani stood with Kindaichi awkwardly staring the ace, not really knowing what to do in these situations.

"Look, Hanamaki-san is also pregnant…" Kunimi said in his usual flat monotone voice

"Yup Kunimi! I'm at 21 weeks!" Makki was practically beaming

"What are you having Makki?" Watari asked

"I don't know, Iwaizumi said that he'd plan our gender reveal…" Makki smiled

"Oh exciting!" Yahaba smiled clapping his hands

"Didn't think you'd be so interested in pregnancies Yaha-chan…" Oikawa smirked

"I love babies! They're just so cute!" Yahaba was just about squealing when Suga walked out of the house with Hiroki in his arms, "oh my god… isn't that Karasuno's vice captain?"

"Oh Suga? Yeah…" Iwaizumi said looking over in the ashen haired omega's direction, "Hiroki is only 5 days old…"

"Hiroki? Is that his baby's name?" Yahaba asked

"Yeah, he's a really cute baby, and Suga said he's pretty mellow…" Iwaizumi said

"What about your baby Iwaizumi-san?" Kunimi asked

"She's actually really active…" Iwaizumi sighed running a hand over his tummy, "I'm so worried she's gonna be like Shittykawa!"

"Rude Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined

"Hey, isn't that Ushijima-san from Shiratorizawa?" Kyoutani said keeping his voice low

Iwaizumi turned and watched Ushijima carrying out a platter of food.

"Yeah, he and Tendou are having triplets…" Iwaizumi said as Ushijima helped Tendou step down from the house

"What?!" Yahaba watched Tendou waddled over and sit on a chair that his alpha pulled out for him, "He's the same size as you!"

"He's carrying triplets!" Iwaizumi laughed

"So who else is pregnant?" Watari asked, "it seems like many people are having children…"

"Well, Suga was the first…" Iwaizumi said, "I'm next, after me is Akaashi from Fukurodani with the twins, then Tendou, and then Makki…"

"After me, it's Azumane- the ace from Karasuno, he's having twins too- and then it's Kenma from Nekoma, Shirabu from Shiratorizawa, and then Yachi, Karasuno's first year manager…" Makki finished

"Whoa… this place is like breeding grounds…" Kunimi said

"Out of everyone that Rose is helping, only two of them aren't having kids!" Makki laughed

"Yeah no kidding…" Iwaizumi confirmed

"Iwaizumi…" Rose called, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure…" he waddled after Rose into the house, "What's up?"

"I know that this is YOUR baby shower, but I have Makki's gender reveal ready, you want to do it now?" Rose asked

"Sure!" Iwaizumi smiled, "We'll just ask Mattsun to carry this out and I'll just 'accidentally' flip the top off…"

"Sounds like a plan…" Rose smiled

Iwaizumi called Mattsun over and almost as if there were a string keeping them attached, Makki followed along.

"What's up Iwaizumi?" Mattsun asked

"Could you carry this box out?" Iwaizumi asked

"Oh sure…" he chuckled, "Oikawa would have a fit if you carried anything this far along in your pregnancy…"

"He sure would…" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes

"Whoa!" Mattsun grabbed the box off the counter, "it's heavy! What's in here?"

"A bomb-" Iwaizumi deadpanned

"Wha- Iwai-" Rose said with a chuckle trying not to laugh harder, "Take it outside first…"

Mattsun looked worriedly at the agent and Iwaizumi and tread carefully as to not jostle the box, "So where does it go?" He asked after he got out of the house

Iwaizumi, with no warning waddled over and flips the lid off the box. Waves of confetti exploded out of the box along with a big balloon that read, "It's a girl!"

Mattsun looked up at it in shock at first thinking that Iwaizumi had actually set off a bomb, but when he realized that he was being showered in pink streamers and confetti he knew that wasn't the case.

"Wait…" Makki frowned as the streamers somehow got wrapped around him, "Everyone already knows you're having a girl…" Makki looked confusedly at Iwaizumi

"But they don't know that you're having one…" Iwaizumi smirked as his words sank into his friends' minds

"We're having a girl?" Mattsun looked astonished at his mate

"We're having a girl!" Makki's smile looked like it could peel itself off his face and fly away

Mattsun dropped the box and wrapped his arms around Makki in a tender embrace.

"Both my Seijoh cases are having girls, I wonder if there's something in the water there…" Rose laughed

"I hope not…" Yahaba commented

"Why…? Are you trying to say something Yaha-chan?" Oikawa wiggles his eyebrows at the younger omega

"No…" Yahaba threw the iciest glare at the alpha, "I just hope this baby boom isn't contagious…"

"You never know…" Rose smiled at Yahaba

"Congratulations!" Suga smiled as he made his way over to Mattsun and Makki

"Thanks!" Makki smiled from his place in the alpha's embrace

"Congratulations to you Sugawara-san!" Yahaba smiled, "He's so precious!"

"Thanks!" Suga smiled and then looked down at the baby held firmly against his chest in his kangaroo shirt

"Hajime…" Oikawa's voice was low and threatening, "Get behind me…"

Iwaizumi frowned confusedly at Oikawa but when he saw the look in his eyes, Iwaizumi knew better than to argue with the alpha. Iwaizumi waddled behind his alpha and stared curiously at the door where Oikawa seemed to be glaring.

"What's going on?" Suga asked as Daichi also came over and pulled Suga behind him

"There's a few people in the house that weren't invited…" Oikawa growled

Iwaizumi and Suga looked at each other nervously and then over to Rose who struck the same stance as the alphas, ready to pounce.

"E-excuse me…" a feminine voice called

"What is your name?" Rose called placing a hand on her gun and walking slowly towards the door

"I'm Oikawa Tomiko… I just came to see my brother…" the beta woman stepped out with her hands up and a little boy clinging to the back of her legs

"Tomiko…?" Oikawa seemed shocked by her presence, "What are you doing here?"

""I invited her…" Iwaizumi said, "You haven't seen your sister or your nephew in a while… so I invited them…"

"Hajime…" Oikawa turned to his omega feeling deeply moved, "Thank you…"

"But that doesn't explain the other three people in the house…" Daichi said still defensive

"Yes, let me explain…" Tomiko said, "Tooru, do you remember the fight you had with mom and dad like 7 months ago?"

"Yeah… dad stabbed me with a fucking kitchen knife…" Oikawa frowned at his sister

"Do you remember WHY you guys were fighting?"

"Because I turned down the Ivy Leagues and they wouldn't let me explain why…" Oikawa said more irately

"Yes, and I explained to them what's been going on…" She said carefully

"You told them?!" Oikawa snapped, "You fucking told them Hajime is pregnant?!"

"Yes…" came another soft feminine voice

Oikawa stared in disgust and horror as his parents stepped into view.

"Tooru, we are so sorry…" his mother was on the verge of tears, "We didn't know you turned them down because you were having a baby!"

"We couldn't believe what we did after we raised our son to be an already better parent than we could ever be! his dad said

Oikawa stared between them, "You're not upset that I got Hajime pregnant?"

"We're a little disappointed that you didn't wait, but we were so proud when Tomiko told us about the baby!" His mom smiled through her tears

"We can't take credit for the man you've become for your own family Tooru…" his dad smiled, "But I couldn't be more proud that you're already a better father than I ever was…"

"Mom… Dad…" Oikawa looked between them, "Thank you…" he smiled

Oikawa looked over his shoulder at Mattsun and nodded before going to hug his parents. Mattsun and Makki walked over to Iwaizumi, Mattsun pulling the omega behind him along with his own mate.

"So who is the last one?" Rose asked

"I work with her, she's an older lady, very sweet…" Tomiko said, "She said that she was raped when she was 16 and had a son, she tried to get her rapist to at least give her child support or she'd go to the cops… he just took the baby and threw her out on the streets…"

Iwaizumi's blood ran cold. _Could it be…?_

"She told me that her son's name was Hajime…" Tomiko continued

A small omega woman stepped out of the house, sporting the same thick dark hair that adorned Iwaizumi's head, and he had her green eyes as well.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble…" she bowed at Rose

The woman scanned the crowd. When her eyes met Iwaizumi's the whole world seemed to stop.

"Hajime…?"

* * *

O.O

...

OH SHIT! XD

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	33. Chapter 33

Hello my lovelies~

I actually got pretty stuck on this chapter, I hope you enjoy it anyways!

Leggo~

* * *

"Mother…?" Iwaizumi was at a loss for words

The two stared at each other in a moment of awe, but also in confusion and shock. She wanted to run over and grab her son in the biggest hug she could, but she knew better than to do so with his alpha so close by. Hajime slowly started to waddle over to her and she began slowly walking towards him. Oikawa flinched when she moved but Iwaizumi put his hand up to stop him.

"Hajime…" she smiled when she stood before him, "Look at you, all grown up and so handsome…" she started tearing up

"Mom…" his emotions were also getting the better of him

They couldn't take it anymore, Iwaizumi threw his arms around her and she embraced him back. Oikawa tensed but knew that this was what his omega needed.

"I'm so sorry!" She cries into her son's shoulder, "I am so sorry I couldn't be here for you, your whole life!"

"It's okay mom… it's okay…" he also sobbed

They pulled out of the hug and started laughing as they tried wiping their tears away. Iwaiumi's mom turned to make eye contact with Oikawa and he also slowly made his way over.

"Thank you…" she smiled at Oikawa

"U-um… what?"

"Thank you for taking care of him…" She reiterated

"Thank you for having him…" Oikawa smiled back, "We know what happened, and you could have aborted him… but I'm so grateful you didn't…"

"How could I have hurt my little baby…" she smiled at Iwaizumi, "I just wish I could have been there to see you become the person you are today…" her gaze became sad

"Well, I'm not done growing as a person…" Iwaizumi said, "You could still be here for that…"

She smiled at him, "Yes, I'd like that…"

Oikawa smiled at the two and then placed his hand on Iwaizumi's stomach, "I think there's one other thing we'd like you to be a part of…"

She looked between the two of their smiling faces and gingerly reached her hand out and placed it on Iwaizumi's stomach next to Oikawa's hand. She felt the gentle nudges from inside and smiled, "You two want me around your pup?"

"Of course!" Oikawa smiled, "If I'm gonna let my dad around my pup, my dad who stabbed me… then you being around her was no question…"

"Thank you…" she smiled as tears ran down her face again

Oikawa glared over his shoulder at his dad, suddenly all his rage and frustration towards the man built up and exploded. _I need to have a talk with him about that…_ Oikawa separated from Iwaizumi and his mom and walked over towards his dad.

"Tooru?" His mother said confusedly

"Why DID you stab me?" Oikawa asked, "You pulled a goddamn kitchen knife on your own son!"

"You know I have anger issues Tooru…" his dad said

"Yeah, you had them the entire time I was growing up! And despite that, we were really close!" Oikawa half shouted at his dad, "That doesn't give you a right to be violent! Even if you didn't understand WHY I declined the schools! With how you are, I'm not sure I even want you around Hajime and Mieko…"

"I know son, I'm terribly sorry…" Oikawa's dad looked down in shame as they were drawing attention

Oikawa looked away from his dad briefly before he glared at his dad and gave a heavy sigh, "You're not allowed around Hajime or our pup unless I'm in the room… and even at that! You are not to hold her unless I am physically right next to you, got it?!"

"I understand…" his dad nodded, "Maybe one day I'll earn your trust back… but for now I'll take what I can get…"

Oikawa walked back over to Iwaizumi, "Shall we go enjoy the rest of your baby shower?" He smiled

"Sure… let's go…" he smiled back and took Oikawa's hand in his own

\- TWO WEEKS LATER -

Kenma startled awake and sat up quickly, the adrenaline pumping in his system made him forget about the 15 week baby bump in his midsection. When he first tried to sit up he found that it was more difficult than it should have been, but then he remembered. _Oh… the baby…_ The omega rubbed his eyes and looked over at the digital clock on his nightstand. _It's 2:30 in the morning?!_

"Kenma…?" Kuroo sat up sleepily and rubbed his eyes, "Are you okay…?"

"Yeah… I just had a very… strange… dream…" Kenma breathed out

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Kuroo asked worriedly as he flipped the light on his nightstand on

"It wasn't a nightmare…" Kenma rolled his eyes

"What was it then?" Kuroo asked

"I…" Kenma looked down and frowned, "I was playing on my DS… and then the whole team jumped out of it! You were all video game characters!"

"We were… what…?" Kuroo stifled a laugh

Kenma pouted at his mate, "Why are you laughing at?"

"Nothing… sorry kitten, go ahead and tell me about it…" Kuroo said

"Well… Yaku was Mario and Lev was Luigi…" Kenma frowned, "Inuoka was Kid Icarus, Nobuyuki was Kirby, and Tora was Link…"

"Sounds interesting…" Kuroo was trying so damn hard to not laugh as Kenma explained his dream, "Who else was there?"

"Fukunaga was Meowth…" Kenma said

"From Pokémon?" Kuroo cocked an eyebrow

"Yeah, and Shibayama was Ash…" Kenma nodded

"So you named everyone on the damn team except your own mate! Was I even in your dream Kenma?" Kuroo asked

"Y-yes you were…" Kenma blushed and looked into his lap

"Who was I? Some good looking buff guy?!" Kuroo wiggles his eyebrows

"I wish…" Kenma frowned "This is embarrassing! I'm going back to sleep!"

Kenma laid down and pulled the covers up to his ears.

"Kenma! You can't just leave me hanging!" Kuroo complained

"No!" Kenma objected

"Oh come on Kenma! How bad can it be?!" Kuroo said trying to coax Kenma out of his blanket burrito

Kenma stayed quiet for a moment before shaking his head violently.

"Kenma… I'm your mate… you can tell me anything…" Kuroo said softly

"No fair using your sweet voice on me while I'm pregnant!" Kenma complained with a frown, "You know I'm emotional!"

Kenma's eyes lightly pricked with tears as he glared at Kuroo.

"Kenma! Kenma, I'm sorry!" Kuroo grabbed him in a hug, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry…"

"Princess Peach…" Kenma said softly

"What…?" Kuroo frowned in confusion, "What about Princess Peach?"

"YOU were Princess Peach…" Kenma said tightening his hold on his alpha

"I was… PRINCESS PEACH?!" Kuroo broke down laughing, "What the fuck kind of dream is that?!" His laugh bellowed out of his throat and echoed through the room

"I told you it was embarrassing!" Kenma hid his face in the blanket

"Oh come on Kenma! That's funny!" Kuroo laughed as he pulled the bundle of humiliated omega into his lap, "Can you imagine me? In a dress?!"

"I don't have to! I saw it in my dream!" Kenma complained

"Well at least it was a funny dream and not a nightmare…" Kuroo smiled as his laughter died down

"Like the ones you've been having…?" Kenma looked up into his mate's eyes with a dead serious expression

Kuroo paused for a moment and then cracked an obviously fake smile, "Pfft, Kenma what are you talking about?"

"Tetsurou…" Kenma called and Kuroo knew to listen, much like Oikawa, Kenma doesn't use his mate's first name often, if he does then it's something very serious, "You wake up every night shaking, and right before you wand up, you call for me…"

Kuroo broke eye contact with Kenma and frowned.

"As soon as you bolt upright you reach for me, your hand usually touches my back or my arm and then you get out of bed and come around to kneel by my side…" Kenma furrowed his brows, "You always touch my stomach and make sure I'm breathing before you got back to sleep…"

"You've been up…?" Was all Kuroo could say

"Yes… what are you having nightmares about?" Kenma asked reaching up and carding his fingers through Kuroo's hair

"You… the baby… the one I lost… the two the killed her…" Kuroo slapped a hand over his eyes so Kenma wouldn't see the tears that built up in them, "In those nightmares… the one I lost comes and warns me that the two the killed her were going to kill you and our pup… and I never get there in time…"

"Tetsurou…" Kenma pulled Kuroo down to wrap his arms around the alpha's neck as he cried into Kenma's shoulder

"You're only five weeks away from when she was…" Kuroo said softly, "You're going to have this baby right Kenma?"

"Yes, I'm having this baby…" Kenma whispered into Kuroo's ear, "We're okay Tetsurou… just breathe… we're okay…"

"Is the baby sleeping?" Kuroo asked tracing an unknown outline on Kenma's tummy

"No, they've been moving around since I woke up…" Kenma said

"Then… can I kiss your tummy?" Kuroo asked

Kenma felt the blood rush to his face as he blushed, "If… it makes you feel better…"

Kuroo move downwards until he was eye level with Kenma's stomach. He pressed and held his lips right above Kenma's belly button. Kenma's cheeks were BRIGHT red, but he didn't dare push his mate away, especially not when he could FEEL Kuroo's lips trembling. Eventually the trembling stopped and Kuroo let out a big sigh, without moving his lips from Kenma's tummy

"I can't wait to see you baby…" Kuro said against Kenma's bump

"Tetsurou…" Kenma said softly, "Are you okay now…?"

"Yeah…" Kuroo said as he pulled his lips away to place a quick tender kiss on Kenma's stomach before moving upwards to be eye level with his mate once again, "Thank you… I needed that…"

"I know…" Kenma said threading the black locks through his fingers, "Next time you have a nightmare, talk to me… okay?"

"Okay…" Kuroo said letting his eyes droop closed and pulled Kenma towards him, "I love you Kenma…"

"I love you too Tetsurou…" Kenma also drifted off to sleep in his alpha's arms

\- LATER THAT DAY -

"Ugh! Stupid- freaking- ugh!" Yaku threw his phone across the room, it hit the wall with a thud and then it dropped onto the couch

"Yaku?" Rose poked her head out into the living room, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Lev said he'd call me but he hasn't yet! So I tried calling him and that didn't work! But Victor answered! He said everything was alright! But Lev- he just…" Yaku was ranting and then tears filled his eyes

"You know he's okay, but you want to hear it from him…" Rose said as Yaku plopped into the couch next to his phone and nodded when she took a seat next to him

"I just… I feel so anxious that he's not here…" if Yaku's furrowed brow was any indication, he was extremely distressed

"You know…" Rose said with a hinting tone, "Usually… court mates aren't THIS depressed when they are separated because they aren't bonded, it doesn't really bother them…"

"My relationship with Lev is a little different…" Yaku shrugged

"I think you're just emotional…" Rose smiled

"I've never been too emotional until he left…" Yaku frowned

"Do you want to know what I think?" Rose asked

"Sure…" Yaku sighed sadly

"I think something inside you is trying to say that they miss their… daddy…" Rose smirked

Yaku whipped his head towards her in shock as the last word sunk in, "What?!"

"You really haven't noticed?" Rose chuckled

"W-What are you t-talking about?!" Yaku's cheeks held serious blush

"Even though you aren't bonded, you are being affected by Lev's absence, you're emotional, you get fatigued easier now when you go skating with your mom…" Rose said, "Yaku… You're pregnant…"

Yaku's heart fell into his stomach. _Oh god… what am I going to do…?_ _Lev… does he know? Is he not talking to me because he figured it out?! Does he really not want me after all…?_

"Yaku!" Rose's voice brought the omega out of his thoughts, "Go take this test and come back…"

Yaku nodded and went into the half bath attached to the living room and took the test. He placed it on the counter and waited anxiously. Once the test beeped he scrambled to his feet and grabbed the plastic device off the counter and flipped it over.

Pregnant.

Yaku stared at the test in disbelief, he grabbed the second test of of the box and took that one as well. _I've had a pregnancy scare before… this could just be another scare…_ He placed the second test on the counter and waited again for it to beep. Once it did, Yaku broke through the sound barrier at the speed which he grabbed the test off the counter.

Pregnant.

Yaku dropped both tests and placed a hand firmly against his chest as a way of trying to calm his heart with the irregular breathing he had, it wasn't working so well. _I need to calm down for the baby… That can't be good for it…_ Once Yaku felt calm enough he exited the bathroom.

"Pregnant?" Rose asked already knowing the answer

Yaku didn't meet her eyes but he nodded in response to her question.

He looked at her through tear filled eyes, "What am I going to do…?"

"You tell him…" Rose smiled, "I'm sure that he'll be so happy!"

"His grandmother is DYING! And I'm over here forming new life! I can't tell him now!" Yaku was having a panic attack

"Yaku… he might need some good news to pick him up…" Rose smiled sympathetically

Bzzzt. Bzzzt.

Yaku looked over at his phone. _Oh god, please don't be Lev…_ He picked up the phone and on the screen it showed that he got a message from Yuuri. _No…_

 _Yaku! You need to get on your laptop and video call with Lev RIGHT NOW!"_

Yaku stared confusedly at the screen but decided not to question Yuuri. He ran into his room, opened up his laptop, set up his video call program, and called Lev. He answered right away.

"Mori…?" Lev said in a low, almost monotone voice

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Yaku asked in a panic

"She…" Lev swallowed hard, "She's gone…"

Yaku was glad he wasn't holding anything because he would have dropped it out of shock.

"Y-your grandma…?" Yaku took a few shaky breaths

"She passed about half an hour ago…" Lev frowned at the keyboard on his side

"Lev…" Yaku couldn't find any words to speak

There was a heavy silence between the couple. Lev hadn't looked up at the screen yet so Yaku knew he was fighting tears.

"Lev…" Yaku purposefully called out to him, "Lev, look at me…"

The alpha raised his head and looked at the screen and immediately his tears started falling. He looked back down and wiped at them furiously.

"Lev, it's okay to cry… go ahead… you're alright…" Yaku said soothingly

"M-Mori…" Lev choked out, "I'm trying so hard to be strong for my mom… but I… I just… can't…"

"Lev, just let it out, you can cry…" Yaku said also feeling some tears tugging at his eyes. _Damn hormones… Kid, I swear to god if you make me cry while talking to him…_

"Mori…" Lev choked out a sob, "She really wanted to meet you…"

The dam holding Yaku's tears at bay just burst and he started sobbing with his alpha.

"Lev… I'm so sorry…" Yaku sobbed, "I… I wish I could have met her too…"

"Mori… I… I wish you were… here…" Lev wiped at his tears, "I just… I just want to hold you right now…"

"I know…" Yaku dabbed under his eyes to rid of his own tears

Lev finally wiped his tears away at took a deep breath, "Mori… I'll be right back, I have to wash my face…"

"Okay…" Yaku nodded with a sniffle, "Go ahead… I'll stay here…" he wiped at his eyes again

Lev stood from his chair and walked off screen. Yaku took a moment to breathe. _Oh god… all these hormones and emotions…_

"Hello Yaku…" Victor appeared on screen

"H-hi Victor, I'm so sorry for your loss…" Yaku said as a few more tears slipped down his cheeks

"Thank you…" Victor smiled, "But I know she passed in peace…"

"I'm sure she did, her whole family was there…" Yaku smiled

"Actually, Yuuri and our pup aren't here… and you aren't here…" Victor said

"What…?" Yaku said in shock

"She said that you're as good as family to her…" Victor smiled, "And she had one last wish before she passed, and thanks to you, it's been granted…"

"Because of me…?" Yaku asked crying a few more tears

"Yes… she wanted to be around for Lev to have children… or at least hear about his mate being pregnant…" Victor smiled

Yaku's eyes widened, "How…?"

"I told her, Lev walked away for a bit and I whispered it into her ear… she said she was so happy for you and Lev…" Victor smiled wiping at his eyes before the tears could fall, "She said that she'll be watching over your little one…"

"Oh my god…" Yaku cried covering his mouth and nose with his hand. For the first time since finding out about the little life growing inside of him, he placed a hand against his stomach.

"That was her last wish… and after I told her that you were pregnant she passed after a few minutes…" Victor said, "Thank you for giving my babushka her final wish… Yaku…"

"But… how did you know? I only found out today!" Yaku said through sobs

"I could smell the baby when you came to see Yuuri and our pup in the hospital…" Victor smiled, "I was surprised when you said you weren't pregnant when I could so clearly smell the baby in you… but then I realized that you probably didn't know…"

"Oh… did you tell Lev?" Yaku asked

"No, I figured you should do that…" Victor smiled, "Are you going to tell him now…?"

"No… once he gets home I'll tell him…" Yaku sniffled

"Alright, I'll keep it hush hush…" Victor smiled placing his finger against his lips

"Thank you Victor…" Yaku smiled

"Vitya…?" Lev came back, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just talking to Yaku while you were in the bathroom…" Victor said

"Oh… thanks…" Lev said sitting in front of the laptop again, "Was he bothering you Mori…?"

"No…" Yaku smiled, "I was just giving Victor my condolences…"

"Alright…" Lev seemed drained

"See you, Yaku…" Victor gave a small smile and left

"Lev…" Yaku said

"I… I just feel a little lost Mori…" Lev sighed

"It's alright… that's normal…" Yaku gave a weak smile, "Lev… what time is it there?"

"About 6 in the morning…" Lev's said rubbing his eyes

"You've been up the whole time?" Yaku asked

"Yeah… we wanted to be with babushka when she passed…" Lev said looking down into his lap, "We knew she wouldn't make it to the afternoon…"

"Lev… babe…" Yaku called him

"Mori…? You just called me babe…" Lev looked up in surprise and his face seemed to brighten just slightly

"Yeah, I figured you may need a little pick me up…" Yaku chuckled lightly, "Lev, go to sleep… I'm sure you're tired…"

"I want to talk to you Mori…" Lev whined with a yawn

"We'll talk later, once you've slept…" Yaku said

"Okay…" Lev said

"Lev, when do you come back?" Yaku asked

"Babushka's services will be next week Wednesday and I leave Friday morning, so I should be back late Friday night…"

"Okay…" Yaku nodded. _I have another week before he's back to work up the nerve to tell him about the baby…_

"I love you Mori…" Lev said

"I love you too Lev…" Yaku said back, "Stay safe and get some sleep okay?"

"Okay… bye…" Lev yawned

"Bye…" Yaku said before hanging up

Yaku took a deep breath before standing from his seat and walking out of the room. Rose looked up and rushed over to him.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Rose asked, "You look like you've been crying…"

"His grandma just passed…" Yaku said

"Oh Yaku… I'm so sorry…" Rose said pulling the omega into a hug

"It's fine…" Yaku said

"Let's head to the rink…" Rose said

"But now I can't even skate…" Yaku said, "Not now that I'm pregnant..."

"But don't you think your mom wants to know…?" Rose smirked

"Y-yeah I guess…" Yaku blushed

"Then let's go see her!" Rose smiled and dragged Yaku or to the car

The entire way Yaku couldn't stop thinking. _Should I just tell him when he comes home? Like just say it as soon as he walks in the door? Everyone knows that Lev is too dense for me to drop hints… but that seems too sudden!_

"Yaku…?" Rose said

"Huh?" He looked over at her

"Are you gonna get out of the car?" She raised an eyebrow and laughed

"Sorry… I just have a lot on my mind…" he said and got out

They entered the rink and instantly saw the familiar figure reaching a group of kids how to use the walkers on the ice. Yaku and Rose walked over and sat on the bleachers. Yaku's mom looked up and smiled at them, "Alright, go ahead and try it! I want 10 laps around the rink!" She smiled and skated over towards them

"Hi mom…" Yaku gave a half smile

"Hi sweetie!" She smiled, "You gonna join me on the ice today? You could help me teach!"

"I can't mom…" he looked away from her

"Why not?" She asked concernedly, "Did something happen?"

"I have good news and bad new…" Yaku said, "I'm gonna give you the bad news first…"

"Okay…" she nodded

"Lev's grandma passed this morning…" Yaku frowned trying to suppress the urge to cry

"Oh honey!" She gasped staring at her heartbroken son, "I'm so sorry…" she grabbed one of his hands in hers and gave it a gently squeeze, "How is Lev?"

"He's… taking it pretty hard…" Yaku said

"Oh sweetie…" His mom said sympathetically, "Do you need anything? Maybe you want to talk about it after my class?"

"No… I'll be alright… But I do have something else to tell you…" He said taking a deep breath

"Oh right, the good news!" His mom said with a small smile

"Well… um…" Yaku blushed, "Y-you're gonna be a… g-grandma…"

She stared at her son like it didn't register, "I'm sorry honey… I must have misheard because it almost sounded like you were trying to tell me that you're…"

Yaku put a hand on his stomach and gave a bashful smile to his mom.

"... pregnant…" she said with wide eyes, "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Her face erupted into a smile and she started jumping, "You're having a baby! Oh my god!"

"Mom! Calm down!" Yaku looked around and blushed, "You're causing a scene!"

"I'm sorry! Sorry!" She smiled and took a breath, "I'm just so excited! You're gonna be a mom!"

"I know…" Yaku chuckled

His mother gasped with a sudden realization, "How did Lev take it?" She whispered

"He doesn't know yet…" Yaku said, "I'm going to tell him after he gets home…"

"Oh I see…" She nodded, "Give him some time to mourn…"

"Yeah… and I have to think of a way to tell him…" Yaku gave a gloomy sigh

"Well…" his mom smiled, "You know him better than I do, but I did something ridiculous for your dad when I was pregnant with your brother…"

"What did you do?" Yaku asked

"We were arguing and I told him, 'You make me sick! Or it could be the baby… either way I want to throw up and it's your fault!'" She laughed, "The funniest part was that I was so angry that I just walked into our room and slammed the door!"

"That's a good one!" Yaku laughed

"But you and Lev seem to have a much better relationship than your father and I did…" she smiled, "I'm sure you'll think of something…"

"Yeah I'm just not sure what…" Yaku said as his brows knit in thought

"I think I've got an idea…" Rose smirked from her spot behind Yaku on the bleachers, "We need to head home though, so we can work on it…"

"Alright…" Yaku nodded, "I gotta go mom, I'll let you know what happens and I'll see you later…"

"Okay sweetie! I love you!" She smiled and stepped off the ice to hug her son, "Congratulations baby!"

"Thanks mom…" he blushed

"Grandma will see you in nine months little one…" she cooed at Yaku's flat stomach

"Mom…" Yaku blushed

"Okay bye sweetie!" She called as Yaku and Rose left the building

\- THE NEXT WEEK -

"Azumane?" The nurse called

"Here." Asahi responded as he set the magazine down

Noya spring from the couch and helped the omega to his feet before he followed Asahi down the hall.

"How are you today Azumane-san?" The nurse smiled

"I'm alright, just a little tired…" Asahi smiled

"That's normal at 20 weeks…" the nurse smiled, "Okay, Doctor will be in shortly to do your scan…"

"Thank you…" Asahi said as he nurse exited the room

"We finally get to see what we're having right Asahi?" Noya was practically vibrating with excitement

"If they cooperate today…" Asahi smiled, "I just hope the doctor comes in soon, I have to pee so bad…"

Knock. Knock.

"Hello Azumane-san!" Dr. Kanda entered the room smiling, "Are we ready to see the twins?"

"Yeah…" Asahi smiled

"And we're checking gender today, I see…" she smiled down at her paperwork

"My alpha couldn't wait…" Asahi chuckled

"Ahh, you must be the alpha…" Dr. Kanda smiled at Noya

"Yeah, that's me, Nishinoya…" he nodded at the doctor

"Well, Nishinoya-san, thank you for trusting me with your mate…" she smiled again, "Alright! Let's check on them!"

Dr. Kanda spread the gel around Asahi's lower abdomen and smiled, "It looks like they're not shy… I see… one boy… and another!" She smiled, "Congratulations!"

"Both are boys?" Noya seemed shocked, "I thought for sure we'd have girls!" He laughed

"But you wanted boys…" Asahi giggled

"Well, they both look healthy and you're progressing nicely Azumane-san…" Dr. Kanda said examining the babies on the screen

"That's good…" Asahi smiled

She took the sensor off Asahi and handed him a towel to clean himself, "So I'm estimating about may 26… we'll do a final check, and if you're at riam then we may induce labor then, but if not then we'll hold out, we want them to be as healthy as can be…"

"Alright thank you…" Asahi smiled

"See you next month Azumane-San!" Dr. Kanda smiled back

Asahi waddled out of the exam room with Noya right next to him and they spotted Makki and Mattsun.

"So…? What are you having?" Makki asked

"Boys…" Asahi smiled

"Oh! Congratulations!" Makki smiled, "So Seijoh is having girls and Karasuno is having boys!" He laughed

"How was your appointment Makki?" Asahi asked

"Same as always, the baby is doing just fine… " Makki smiled

"Whelp, let's head home! I'm starving!" Mattsun said

"Seconded…" Makki smiled at his mate and all four made their way home.

* * *

And here we see more boys finally!

For a while there were just quite a lot of girls!

How will Yaku tell Lev? Find out in the next chapter!

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	34. Chapter 34

Hello my lovelies~

So this is my last chapter for this update... AND I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!

I've had people request for certain couples... and I realize that I need date ideas!

If you've ever been on a date that you enjoyed then tell me about it! spark up some inspiration in this poor writer!

Anyways, on with the chapter!

Leggo~

* * *

\- LATER AT THE SAFE HOUSE -

"Bokuto, Akaashi!" Rose smiled as she saw them entered the kitchen where she was

"Rose we wanted to give you something…" Akaashi said as he waddled over to the kitchen island and struggled to sit on the bar stool

"Oh…?" Rose raised an eyebrow

"Here, Keiji's 31 week ultrasound…" Bokuto slid the picture over to her

"31? I thought you were at 32…" Rose frowned in confusion

"Sunday will make 32…" Akaashi said rolling his eyes

"Oh I see…" Rose smiled and went over to her fridge which was filling up fast

Above "Sawamura Hiroki, Newborn" there was one of his portraits Suga and Daichi had done at the hospital a few days after he was born. Next to him was Iwaizumi's last ultrasound, "Oikawa Mieko, 34 weeks" and next to it was Akaashi's, "Bokuto Twins, 32 weeks." Tendou's ultrasound said "Ushijima Triplets, 28 weeks" Rose stopped and looked at it curiously. _28 weeks…? Really?_

"Is something wrong Rose?" Akaashi asked

"No… I just realized that it's Ushijima's turn…" Rose said with a smirk

"For what?" Bokuto asked

"Tendou is at 28 weeks…" Rose smiled sickeningly sweet at them, "Ushijima gets to go through the labor simulator!"

"Oh fun…" Akaashi chuckled, "So we have one other thing to tell you before you go off to torture Ushijima-san…"

"Oh? What's up?"

"We have names for the twins…" Akaashi smiled bashfully

"You do?" Rose's face lit up with a smile, "What are they?"

"Kichiro for our boy…" Akaashi smiled

"And Keiko for our girl!" Bokuto finished

"What darling names!" Rose smiled excitedly

"Thank you…" Akaashi blushed

"Let me just right them up on here…" Rose turned around and started writing so it looked like:

 _Bokuto Kichiro & _

_Bokuto Keiko, 32 weeks_

"There! Now my fridge is all up to date!" Rose smiled, "I bet you two can't wait for them to come right?

"I just want them out…" Akaashi sighed, "I never realized that carrying twins was this draining…"

"I wouldn't know about twins but I had three kids of my own… I understand a little…" Rose chuckled, "Oh yeah, so you two said you didn't want a baby shower?"

"Yeah… because Keiji's parents don't know yet…" Bokuto said

"I see, so we're not inviting the team or anything?" Rose asked

"No, and I don't do well with 'parties' for me…" Akaashi said, "I don't do well as the center of attention…"

"Alright then…" Rose smiled, "I'll be back then! Time to torture Ushijima!"

"Uh oh…" Bokuto said as Rose almost seemed to skip out of the kitchen and down the hall.

The agent headed into her room and grabbed her equipment and strode over to Tendou's room.

"Hey you two…" she said into the intercom, _This couple is incredibly… 'active…' so I never know if I'm gonna catch them at a bad time…_

"Yes Rose?" Ushijima's sleep heavy voice sounded through the intercom

"So Tendou is at 28 weeks… and that means that you sir have a labor simulation to go through…" Rose responded

The door opened suddenly and Rose walked in. Tendou smiled from his spot on the bed rubbing his swollen stomach.

"You're getting pretty big Tendou…" Rose smiled, "How are they?"

"They're so active! And they're strong too!" Tendou laughed, "One time, one of them actually bruised my stomach from the inside!"

"Yikes! That was my first one, he'd leave bruises all over the place!" Rose smiled

"Can we get this over with please?" Ushijima sighed

"Oh of course!" Rose smiled

She went about setting up the machine and then applying the stickers and explained what was to happen.

"Here we go… level one…" Rose flipped the switch

Ushijima hissed, "That's rather painful…"

"Okay…" Rose said flipping it off, "I have to ask, because the other three dads were all at different pain levels and dealt with it differently…"

"Yes…?"

"How is your pain tolerance?" Rose asked

"Fairly high…" Ushijima nodded, "But rather… not that high…"

"Alright then…" Rose smiled, "Level two…" she flipped the switch

"Ah-" Ushijima flinched and furrowed his brows

"How was that?" Rose asked flipping it off

"I didn't expect that…" Ushijima frowned

"You're such a trooper Miracle Boy!" Tendou chuckled next to him

"Ready for level three?" Rose smiled

"Sure…" Ushijima nodded

"Here we go…" She turned it on again

Ushijima frowned even harder than he had before, sucking air between his teeth he looked laser focused on the stickers on his stomach.

"Okay…" Rose said turning it off, "how was that…?"

"Almost unbearable…" Ushijima said

"You don't… you're not very expressive are you?" Rose blinked in surprise and confusion

"I'm afraid not… is there something wrong with that?" Ushijima asked with his frown still in place

"Nope, not at all…" Rose smiled, "Okay… here we go… level four…"

It took only one second for Rose to reach over to flip it on and a second after that came, "...epidural…"

The alpha's face was red as he frowned. Rose quickly reached over and turned it off, "Um… your face is very awkward… you know that…?"

Tendou burst into laughter as the alpha next to him seems to be relaxing finally.

"I apologize…" Ushijima said

"There's no need to apologize!" Rose laughed, "Oh boy… you are something else…"

Ushijima gave her a confused look as Tendou was laughing so hard that he wasn't even breathing properly.

"Nevermind…" Rose shook her head with a chuckle, "I'll see you two later!"

Rose gathered up her equipment and headed out of the room.

\- THAT NIGHT -

"Yaku…" Rose said softly, "You should go to sleep…"

"But Lev said he'd be home tonight!" Yaku said sitting anxiously by the door

"Yes, I know! But how likely is it that he'll come through that door right now-"

"Mori! I'm home!" Lev called from the doorway

Yaku ran over to where the alpha was standing with his suitcase and wrapped his arms around Lev's neck to pull him in for a kiss. Lev wrapped an arm around Yaku's waist and pulled him tightly against his own body and returned the it. Yaku was on his toes kissing the alpha who was bending over to try accommodating the height difference. When Lev tightened his grip on Yaku, Yaku felt his stomach press harder against Lev's, the omega freaked out and pushed out of the alpha's embrace.

"Mori…?" Lev said, "What's wrong are you okay?"

"You… you were squeezing my stomach…" Yaku blushed and looked away from the alpha

"Your stomach? Are you sick? Is that why you're wearing a jacket even though it's hot inside the house?" Lev was worrying

"No I'm not sick…" Yaku said still not meeting Lev's eyes

"Then what's wrong?" Lev asked

"You just… have to be gentle with my stomach now…" Yaku said

"Why…?" Lev asked

Yaku looked up and made eye contact with the alpha, he unzipped his jacket without looking away from the emerald gaze until he shrugged his jacket off. Lev looked down to see that Yaku's shirt had words printed on it, right over his stomach. _That's a weird place to put writing on a shirt…_ Yaku fidgeted waiting for Lev to read it. Lev looked closer at what it said and his jaw dropped.

 _Future volleyball player inside!_

Lev looked up into Yaku's eyes and noticed that they held tears, "Are… are you pregnant Mori?" He asked

"Yes…" Yaku nodded and let a few tears fall, he grabbed two onesies from Rose and handed it to Lev.

One was a black onesie that had a stick figure diving for the ball and it said, "Mom digs me!" The other was a white onesie that had a volleyball with a handprint on it that said, "Dad's Ace!" Lev clutched the infants clothing to his chest and dropped to his knees. He hunched over and Yaku took note of his shaking shoulders, "Lev?!"

Yaku ran over to him and grabbed ahold of his shoulder, "Wh-what is it? Are you upset?"

"No… I couldn't be happier…" Lev said as he lifted his head to look Yaku in the eyes and tears in his own, "I waited for four months… for this…" he said, dropping the onesie and placing both hands on Yaku's flat stomach, "How far along are you?"

"Maybe… about a month? Almost?" Yaku shrugged with a blush, "I only found out last week…"

Lev gentle placed his forehead against Yaku's stomach and smiled, "Ya lyublyu tebya, moya kroshka…"

"Lev…?" Yaku tilted his head to the side. _What did he just say? I thought he didn't speak Russian!_

"It means, 'I love you, my little one…'" Lev smiled up at Yaku, "Victor taught it to me, he said I'd need it…"

"Lev…" Yaku felt his heart warm at seeing the alpha so enamored with the little life inside him that wasn't even big enough to move around yet.

"Oh! I gotta call Vitya!" Lev jumped to his feet and pulled his phone out

"Why…?" More cocked an eyebrow

"Vitya! Guess what?!" Lev shouted into his phone, "Yes! How… did you know? … oh I see!" Lev smiled while on the phone

"So we finally see Yaku with a baby…?" Came a deep voice from behind the omega

Yaku turned around to see Kuroo leaning against a wall at the beginning of the hallway, "Yeah… and?!"

"No need to get snappy Yaku..." Kuroo put his hands up in surrender and a playful smirk adorned his face, "So did you even get him a Christmas present…? Or was the baby his present?"

"Kuroo, shut up already…" Yaku rolled his eyes

Suddenly an arm was snaked around Yaku's shoulders and Kuroo jumped a bit while his expression changed to one of surprise. When Yaku looked up at the alpha, he had the deadliest glare aimed right at Kuroo.

"Lev…?" Yaku said before said alpha pulled him along into their room and shut the door, "Lev what was that?!"

"Sorry Mori… I don't know what happened…" Lev looked ashamed at his feet, "I just saw Kuroo bothering you and I couldn't- I don't know…" Lev sat on the bed and hung his head

Yaku walked over and stood in between the "v" in Lev's legs. He hugged Lev's head to his chest and rested his cheek on top, "You were trying to protect us… I get it… but you can't let your instincts take over like that…"

"I'm sorry…" Lev wrapped his arms around Yaku and pulled the omega closer.

Yaku lifted his head and combed through silver locks, "What am I going to do with you…?" Yaku sighed

"I missed you Mori…" Lev said burying his face in Yaku's chest

"I missed you too…" Yaku pulled Lev's head up and planted a much needed kiss on the alpha's lips

Things got heated rather quickly and ended with Lev hovering above Yaku, out of breath and blushing.

"Mori… maybe we should calm down…" Lev said

"Why? I waited three whole weeks for you!" Yaku snapped and pulled him in for another kiss

"I know but, let's wait until the baby isn't so fragile…" Lev said

Yaku frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to hurt the baby…" Lev said, "I'm a lot bigger than you and I don't want to take any chances…"

Yaku's face went deadly straight, "Are you trying to tell me…" Yaku whispered, "that I AM NOT CAPABLE of carrying your pup?!"

"Mori, that's not-"

"Why don't you say EXACTLY what you mean, Lev!" Yaku snapped, "You're worried that I'm too SMALL to carry this baby! AREN'T YOU?!"

"No, Mori! I-"

"JUST BECAUSE I AM NOT AS TALL AS YOU! DOES NOT MEAN THAT MY OMEGAN BODY CAN'T CARRY THIS BABY!" Yaku screamed at the alpha

Lev smashed his lips against Yaku's quickly deepening it. Yaku started to push at the alpha's chest in an attempt to push him off.

"Lev!" Yaku gasped as the alpha moved to his neck, freeing the omega's lips, "Lev stop!"

Lev grabbed Yaku's hands and pinned them above his head.

"Stop! Lev!" Yaku screamed out of fear, "Please…"

Lev pulled away from Yaku's neck and made eye contact with tearful eyes.

"Lev…" Yaku's voice wavered, "I… I thought you were actually going to force yourself on me…" Yaku's tears fell from his eyes as Lev leaned down to hug the omega tightly

"You know I'd never do anything to hurt you…" Lev whispered into Yaku's ear, "I'm sorry for scaring you but…"

Yaku continued sobbing into his alpha's shoulder as he hugged him tightly around his neck.

"You ARE an omega…" Lev said, "And you AREN'T tall… but that doesn't mean you CAN'T carry my pups…"

Yaku nodded in acknowledgement with more sobs.

"There were two others that are taller than you, and even they had miscarriages…" Lev said softly, "I just want to be careful because it could happen to anyone…"

Yaku nodded and clutched at Lev even tighter.

"I'm sorry Mori…" Lev held Yaku tighter

Lev reached down and tenderly placed a hand on Yaku's stomach and immediately the omega flinched. _I really scared him…_ Lev withdrew his hand.

"Sorry…" Yaku sniffled, "Just… be gentle…"

"It's alright…" Lev said moving his body to the side so he wasn't hovering above Yaku, "I did just try to-"

"Don't take your hand away…" Yaku sniffled, "It's warm…"

Lev reached down again and slowly he placed his hand on Yaku's stomach and caressed it with feather light touches.

"Mori…" Lev said softly, "Where's the baby…?"

"Just slightly below my navel area…" Yaku said still not letting go of Lev's neck

Lev shifted his hand down and traced small circles with his finger tips. The motion was lulling the omega to sleep.

"I love you Lev…" Yaku said as he gave the alpha one final squeeze before letting go

"I love you too Mori…" Lev placed a light kiss on Yaku's forehead and saw the omega smile and fall fast asleep

Lev pulled Yaku close and fell asleep himself.

\- THE NEXT MORNING -

"Ugh…" Akaashi shifted his hips in an attempt to find a comfortable position

"Keiji?" Bokuto rolled over rubbing his eyes

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I've been half asleep for a while…" Bokuto yawned and stretched, "What's wrong?"

"My hips hurt… and these two aren't making it any better…" Akaashi said running a hand over his stomach

"Aw…" Bokuto smiled and sat up to bring his lips closer to Akaashi's tummy, "Are you two giving mommy a hard time?"

"They have been kicking non-stop since earlier this morning…" Akaashi rolled his eyes, "They've been kicking hard too…"

"Hey you two… settle down…" Bokuto said playfully scolding them, "You can't be hurting mommy… he still has to push you two out!"

"Don't remind me…" Akaashi groaned

"I can't wait to see them Keiji…" Bokuto smiled and pressed a light kiss to Akaashi's tummy

"Come on, help me up…" Akaashi said tapping Bokuto's shoulder

The alpha stood from the bed and walked over to Akaashi's side. The omega grabbed his alpha's hands and pulled himself up with Bokuto's help. The couple walked into the bathroom to brush their teeth and then headed out into the living room together. Much to their surprise there was a mountain of gift wrapped boxes in the living room.

"Good morning…" called a voice behind them

They turned to see Rose leaning in the doorway with a devious smile.

"What is all this?" Akaashi asked gesturing behind him

"You didn't want a baby shower, so Bokuto's parents, myself, and everyone who lives here…" Rose smiled down the hall before turning back to them, "Wanted to get you gifts for the twins…"

"What…? But you didn't have to…" Akaashi said

"We wanted to…" Suga came up behind Rose with a smile

"Go ahead and open them!" Makki shouted from somewhere behind Suga

Akaashi and Bokuto made it into the living room and sat together, Rose and all the other omegas gathered around to watch the couple opening their presents.

"Suga, where's Hiroki?" Akaashi asked as Suga took a seat next to him

"Hiroki just fell asleep about an hour ago… Daichi's still asleep so I left them in the room…" Suga smiled, "If he wakes up Daichi will probably bring him out here…" Suga giggled

"How is Daichi with him?" Akaashi asked as Bokuto piled the presents around them

"Daichi is really great! In the middle of the night, he'll get up to change Hiroki or rock him to sleep! The only time I get up for Hiroki is to feed him…" Suga smiled, "He's been so good to us…"

"That's good news…" Akaashi smiled back

"It really has been great… I've heard so many horror stories about postpartum depression but…" Suga smiled softly in the direction of his room briefly before turning back to Akaashi, "Daichi is a loving mate and he's very helpful, and Hiroki is an easy baby… I don't know how I could ever be depressed with those two by my side…"

"That sounds really nice…" Akaashi smiled

"I'm sure you'll understand when your twins are born… Bokuto looks like he'll be an excellent dad…" Suga smiled

"Rose said to open this one first…" Bokuto said sitting next to Akaashi with a big box in his arms

"That one's from all us Karasuno omegas…" Suga smiled

Akaashi peeled the wrapping paper off and found that it was a bedside crib attachment. He studied the picture on the box and realized that it would clip to their bed frame and make like a little extension so the twins could sleep next to him.

"Thank you so much…" Akaashi stared at it in awe before turning to nod a bow to Suga, Asahi, and Yachi

"There's two!" Bokuto said

"One for both of them!" Yachi smiled, "So that way they don't have to share!"

"Thanks!" Bokuto smiled at them

Bokuto picked up another PAIR of big boxes and Akaashi looked around, "Who is this from?"

"Us at Seijoh!" Makki smiled

"So Iwaizumi-san and Makki-san?" Akaashi glanced between them

"Yahaba and Watari wanted to chip in too…" Iwaizumi smiled

"I don't even know them…" Akaashi felt bad that people he did know helped buy his twins gifts

"They wanted to!" Makki smiled, "Watari's family owns the company and he's a really generous guy! Hahahaha loves babies and is even planning to go into nursing with the mother-baby department!"

"I still feel bad…" Akaashi frowned

"Then just think it's from Makki and myself…" Iwaizumi smiled, "Open it…"

Bokuto held the boxes up and Akaashi started ripping the wrapping paper off. The omega could help the gasp that came from his lips, "your friend's family owns this company?!" Akaashi turned to them

"Yup!" The smiled

Akaashi turned back to look at the pink and blue but otherwise identical automatic swing set.

"Those are for the hard nights when the twins are inconsolable and you two just need to sleep…" Iwaizumi smiled, "Watari said it's the newest model…"

"Thank you so much…" Akaashi felt tears gathering in his eyes. _If I start now, I'll set the others off…_

"Who is this from?" Bokuto asked pulling another big box up

"Shiratorizawa…" Tendou smirked

"We weren't sure what to get… even though it's a little cliche I hope you guys like it…" Shirabu said with a small smile

Bokuto and Akaashi looked at each other briefly before Bokuto ripped open the wrapping paper. Once the wrapping paper was all gone Bokuto's eyes lit up as he held the box in the air. It was a mini volleyball net designed for small kids and toddlers, with two volleyballs included.

"That's so cute!" Bokuto just about shrieked, "Our kids will be practicing from the time they are little!"

The room erupted into little giggles upon seeing Bokuto's excitement.

"They need to learn to walk first Bokuto!" Tendou laughed

"Stand…" Iwaizumi added

"Crawl…" Suga laughed

"How about they need to be born before all of that…" Rose giggled, "Anyways, open the next one…"

"Oh, that's from Nekoma…" Kenma said quietly

They unwrapped it and stared at it in shock.

"Kenma… this is way too much…" Akaashi said staring at the twins running stroller, and two individual running strollers

"The whole team was so excited when Kuroo announced your pregnancy…" Kenma shrugged

"What?!" Akaashi yelled surprisedly

"Yeah, Kuroo was like, 'ATTENTION NEKOMA VOLLEYBALL CLUB! MY BEST FRIEND IS GONNA BE A DAD!' And he wouldn't shut up for about an hour…" Yaku rolled his eyes, "everyone was so excited and yelling and giving me a massive headache…"

"How humiliating!" Akaashi covered his face with his hands

"It's not that bad!" Bokuto smiled, "You should have seen how our team reacted!"

"You didn't…" Akaashi glared daggers at his at his mate

"My phone just like shut down for an hour or so with all the texts and call I was getting!" Bokuto laughed

"And no one tried to contact me?" Akaashi questioned

"I told them not to bother you…" Bokuto chuckled bashfully

"Oh my god…" Akaashi groaned

The room erupted into laughter.

"Just grab the next gift…" Akaashi said to Bokuto

Bokuto picked up the biggest box there was.

"Who on earth is that from?" Akaashi stared in shock

"Oh! Your Fukurodani teammates dropped that off this morning!" Rose smiled

"Oh dear… what is that?" Akaashi asked

Bokuto went to unwrap the box and then realized that the box was actually just painted. He stood and pulled the box open and his eyes widened.

"What's in there?" Akaashi asked

"That is a lot of diapers…" Bokuto said

"What?!" Akaashi half shouted

"This entire 5' x 5' box is filled with diapers!" Bokuto laughed

"Whoa…" Rose chuckled

"I wish our team did that!" Suga laughed, "Hiroki goes through diapers like they grow on trees!"

"Koushi…" Daichi called

"Speaking of…" Suga smiled and stood up to walk away

Suga came back shortly after with Hiroki on his shoulder and his nursing cover in his other hand.

"Someone's hungry…" Rose smiled

"Oh don't mind me…" Suga smiled and situated himself and put his cover around his neck before pulling Hiroki under it

"So… I know it LOOKS like there's a lot of presents to go through…" Rose smiled, "But… a little birdie told me that you're a bookworm… so there are two books from each couple in the house for you there…"

"What…?" Akaashi looked over at the pile of rectangular presents

"Yes, everyone bought one book for your daughter and another for your son…" Rose smiled, "Because should they take interest like you, they will have books to learn to read with… but also… so you can spend time with your twins… reading to them."

"Thank you… everyone…" Akaashi sniffles and started wiping at his eyes

"Oh… Akaashi…" Makki sniffled

"Look what you started…" Yaku said dabbing at his eyes as well

"Sorry, but thank you everyone…" Akaashi smiled through tears eyes

"Of course Akaashi!" Suga smiled, "When I heard that you weren't having a baby shower I knew we had to do something small for you…"

"Thanks everyone…" Akaashi smiled, "I can't wait for them to be here now…"

* * *

Okay guys! That's it for now!

DON'T FORGET! I'M REQUESTING BACK UP!

Any cute scenes you'd like to see!

Also! my laptop is like ten years old... so it may fry again... or just break completely...

should that happen and I don't get the chance to update here on FanFiction...

You can check my AO3 (Archive of our own) account to see if the story's been updated...

(Same username! "YakuLev_Trash")

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	35. Chapter 35

Hello my lovelies~

Chapters aren't coming along rather quickly but slow and steady wins the race right?

I'm super excited for you all to read this chapter because this one has three couples that we don't see getting much love...

Let's get on with the chapter!

Leggo~

* * *

\- TWO DAYS LATER -

"M-maybe we sh-should just do this another t-time!" Yachi stuttered out nervously

"Hitoka…" Kiyoko said calmly trying to soothe her mate, "I'm sure everything will be fine…"

"B-but-"

"Yachi… you should calm down… freaking out isn't good for the baby…" Rose said with a soft smile

"B-but… I just…" Yachi's eyes started to fill with tears as she placed her hands on her very tiny baby bump

"Hitoka… it's alright…" Kiyoko said running her hands down Yachi's shoulders as the omega took deep breaths to calm down.

Ding Dong

"That's probably Madoka-san…" Kiyoko said looking towards the door

Yachi froze in place as her blood ran cold. _Please… don't react badly…_ Kiyoko took this moment to pull her mate into a brief hug before releasing her and walking to the opposite end of the room in a chair where Madoka probably wouldn't notice her.

"I'm glad you remembered…" Rose smiled, "Because… should Madoka not approve of you Kiyoko, she will try to protect her pup…"

"I understand…" Kiyoko nodded

Ding Dong

Rose walked over to the door and opened it, "Hello! You must be Madoka…"

"Yes I am… Hitoka said she wanted to speak with me?" She smiled

"Ah yes… please come in…" Rose smiled and opened the door wider allowing the taller beta woman in

"Hitoka my dear!" Madoka smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm alright mom…" Yachi smiled

"Morning sickness still getting to you?"

"Yeah…" Yachi laughed nervously

"So listen sweet heart, I can't stay for long, I have a business meeting in Tokyo this evening…" Madoka said quickly, "So whatever it is that you need to tell me needs to be said quickly…"

"Oh… um it's about my alpha…" Yachi fidgeted

"Of course! I still haven't met him!" Madoka smiled, "Is he here?"

"Y-you see the thing is…" Yachi struggled to find her words

Rose looked over at Kiyoko who looked about ready to step in and save her mate but Rose shook her head. Kiyoko nodded and eased back against the backrest of the chair she was sitting in.

"What is is Hitoka?" Madoka raised an eyebrow

"My alpha isn't exactly…" Yachi chewed her bottom lip, "What you're expecting…"

"How so? Is he not big and strong like an alpha should be?" Madoka asked, "Or maybe he's just not handsome?"

"My alpha isn't exactly…" Yachi looked up worriedly at her mom, "... male…"

Madoka blinked at her daughter for a minute, "You have a female alpha?" She said, her tone unreadable

"Y-yes…" Yachi nodded scaredly

Madoka gave a sigh and then a soft smile, "You really are just like me…"

"W-what?" Yachi asked out of shock, "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? Your sire was a female alpha…" Madoka gave a chuckle, "Can I meet her?"

"Oh! O-of course!" Yachi smiled excitedly, "Kiyoko!"

Madoka turned around and saw the raven haired, female alpha walking towards them. Kiyoko stopped in front of Madoka and bowed deeply, "It's nice to meet you Madoka-san… I am Shimizu Kiyoko…"

"Kiyoko, there's no need to bow!" She smiles amusedly, "You're family! There's no need for that…"

"Sorry…" Kiyoko seemed uncharacteristically flustered, "We bow with my side of the family… I wasn't sure with you…"

"Ahhh, I see…" Madoka nodded with a sympathetic look, "Are your parents traditional?"

"Yes…" Kiyoko nodded

"Does your family know about Hitoka…?" Madoka asked with an edge to her voice

"My brother and my uncle know of Hitoka and our coming pup…" Kiyoko said

"And your parents?" Madoka seemed a bit demanding now

"My mother and father do not know…" Kiyoko shook her head

"And why is that?!" Madoka was angry now, "Surely you aren't ASHAMED of Hitoka and your pup! Or do you intend to hide them as your illegitimate family when your parents present you as a suitor and you're married off?!"

"No!" Kiyoko shouted back, "I would never leave Hitoka and our baby!"

"M-mom! Stop it!" Yachi pleaded with her mother

"I need to know my daughter and grandchild will be safe in the hands of your alpha!" Madoka turned back to Yachi

"Madoka-san…" Kiyoko said calmly, "My mother and father have been on business for two years now… and that is why they don't know yet…"

"Explain…"

"My mother and father do not want to be contacted when away from home and ask that we wait until they get back to tell them anything…" Kiyoko explained, "That's why I haven't told them… I have no intentions of leaving Hitoka and our pup, or hurting them."

"Good…" Madoka nodded, "Excuse my outburst but I believe it was called for…"

"No it wasn't!" Yachi screamed at her mother, "Kiyoko was just answering your questions and you just snapped at her!"

"Hitoka-!"

"Don't go accusing Kiyoko of being a bad alpha!" Yachi shouted, "She's been nothing but loving and caring and she protects me better than you ever could have! So leave my mate alone!"

Kiyoko and Madoka stood there staring at Yachi in shock as the small omega wiped at the tears welling in her eyes.

"I wanted you two to get along because I didn't want to have to choose…" Yachi sniffled, "But if it came to that… the answer would always be Kiyoko…"

"Hitoka…" Kiyoko couldn't help herself anymore, she ran over and grabbed the omega in a hug

Madoka watched the two and gave a sigh, "Well, it looks like you've grown up quite a bit haven't you Hitoka?" She smirked

"Mom…?" She pulled away from Kiyoko to look at Madoka

"I'm glad you're telling me about what's happening in your life…" Madoka smiled, "But you do need to realize that I'm no longer your priority family anymore…"

Yachi looked shocked at her mom before she reached a hand down to rest on her stomach. Yachi ran over to her mom and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so proud of the young woman you've become…" Madoka whispered into Yachi's ear, "And I can't wait to meet my grandchild…"

"I never thought a townsperson B like me would have such an amazing life!" She smiled as she pulled out of the hug and looked between Madoka and Kiyoko

"Hitoka… you're so much more than a townsperson B…" Kiyoko smiled softly

"L-like a townsperson A?" Yachi blushed

Madoka and Kiyoko both blinked at her for a moment before they burst into laughter

"Y-yes… you c-could be a… t-townsperson A…" Madoka was laughing so hard while Kiyoko was trying to suppress her giggles as to not upset Yachi

And as if right on cue Yachi's emotions hit full swing, tears in her eyes and a quivering lip killed all laughter in an instant.

"S-sorry… that was stupid…" she sniffled

"Hitoka…" Kiyoko rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around Yachi, "We were laughing because I meant that to me… you're the star of the show, the main role… you're too good to be a simple townsperson…"

"Kiyoko…" Yachi buried herself deeper into her mate's embrace

"Well you two…" Madoka said

They turned to her as she made her way towards the door.

"I have a train to catch! Thanks for inviting me over! It was nice to meet you Kiyoko…"

"Mom! Wait!" Yachi ran over and hugged her mother quickly, "Thanks for coming… have a safe trip…"

"I will…" she smiled down at her daughter sweetly before leaving the house

"Boy, that sure was a rollercoaster…" Rose chuckled, "How are you feeling? Better?"

"Much…" Yachi nodded with a smile

\- SOMEWHERE IN A MIYAGI MOTEL -

Kinoshita lay panting on Narita's chest, "You still... didn't bite me…"

"Patience Hisashi…" Narita chuckled lightly, also trying to catch his breath, "The next bout… We'll bond…"

"You said that during my last heat…" Kinoshita let out a yawn

"There's a lot of pressure on me y'know…" Narita wrapped his arms around Kinoshita and rolled them onto their sides, "I want to be your mate but I'm afraid you'll be unsatisfied with me and if you are then you'll have to suffer being bonded with me for the rest of your life…"

"I already told you that you're the only one I want!" Kinoshita straddled Narita's hips and placed his palms firmly on the alpha's chest, "You've been courting me for almost a YEAR now… I want you to be my mate…"

"Alright…" Narita smiled softly brushing a stray lock of hair out of the omega's face

"Really? You promise…?" Kinoshita eyed the alpha skeptically

"Yes really…" Narita smiled, "Come here, I'll prove it…"

Kinoshita bent lower and exposed his scent glands to Narita. The alpha stretched up and lightly bit the scent glands as a means of pre-marking the omega, it would make it irresistible for Narita to NOT bond the omega in the next bout. Kinoshita sat up and cupped a hand over his scent glands with a joyful smile.

"Thank you!" Kinoshita tackled the alpha with a giant hug, "I love you Kazuhito!"

"I love you too Hisashi…" Narita hugged him back

BANG! The door rattled with the force of the "knock" it received. Narita and Kinoshita hurriedly put on their boxers and jeans. Narita went over towards the door as Kinoshita pulled his thick sweater over his head. If his alpha was going to open the door, he needed to conceal his heat pheromones as much as possible. Narita looked back over his shoulder to make eye contact as the omega who nodded in return. Narita took a deep breath and opened the door.

A horrified gasp sounded from the four people outside.

"Kazuhito! How could you?!"

"Hisashi! Why would you do this?!"

The two in question felt their hearts drop into their stomachs. Standing at the door were their parents. Their parents that believed they were not meant to be together strictly because both of their primary genders were male.

"Kazuhito! What about the cute omega girl we found for you?! Are you just going to leave her?!" His mother shouted

"Hisashi…" his father's voice was low and dangerous, "Why would you do this…? You've shamed our family…"

"Dad-"

"There's only one reason you'd do this! You're with child aren't you?!" His mother shouted at him

"You got him pregnant?!" Narita's father shouted at him

"No dad-!"

"No! I'm not! But-"

"You can't lie to me!" She scrunched her nose at him, "There's no other reason you'd be with a MALE alpha if you weren't pregnant!"

"Mom what is your backwards ass thinking?!" Kinoshita shouted back at her, "I love him! I don't need to have been impregnated by him to love him! In fact if I did get pregnant it would be BECAUSE I loved him!"

"Don't speak to your mother like that…" his father growled at him

Narita stepped out in front of Kinoshita and growled at the omega's father, "Don't growl at him…" he turned his head back and whispered to Kinoshita, "Grab your phone…"

"You dare to challenge me?!" He squared up to Narita

"Stop it!" Kinoshita shouted

Narita tackled the alpha in front of him and shouted back, "Hurry! Go!"

Kinoshita made a run for it and slid under the two omegas standing at the door. He bolted down the street. He ran into an alleyway near the motel and scrolled through his phone for a number he desperately needed.

"Hello?" Came the feminine voice

"Hello? Oh please help me! I'm Kinoshita Hisashi from Karasuno." He said panting

"Alright, what kind of help do you need?" Rose asked

Kinoshita explained what had happened in a hurried voice.

"Wait, you're in heat now?" Rose said

"Yes… I'm not sure when the next bout will hit but I'm out in the open and I'm scared…" he said, "I don't know where Narita is either!"

"Okay, slowly start heading back towards the motel, it's only about 5 minutes from the safe house, I'll be there soon…" Rose said before hanging up

Kinoshita stuck his head out from the alley to make sure his mom and Narita's mother weren't still looking for him. He headed out and started walking slowly as to not trigger another bout of his heat, if it happened now he's be screwed.

"THERE HE IS!" Kinoshita heard his father yell from behind him

 _Oh god… no!_ He started running back to the motel. _Please be alright Kazuhito…_ Kinoshita ran back into the room he got with the alpha and saw a horrific sight. Narita was flat on his face on the floor not moving.

"Kazuhito!" Kinoshita ran over to his alpha and flipped him over. He screamed when he saw that his face was covered in bruises and there was blood dripping from his cheek. Kinoshita placed a hand against his chest. _His heart's still beating… and he seems to be breathing at least…_ He pulled Narita's head into his lap and cradled it.

"There you are…" came a menacing voice

"Dad…" Kinoshita's attention shot straight to the two alpha men standing at the door

"You're such a disappointment… where did we go wrong with you…?" He said shaking his head and moving closer to the terrified omega

"Dad… please…" he begged quietly

Bang! Bang! Both men dropped to the floor and writhed in pain. _What just happened?_

"Are you Kinoshita?" The small omegan woman asked

"Yes…" Kinoshita nodded, "And you're agent Rose right?"

"Just Rose is fine sweetheart, now let's get you and your alpha out of here…" She smiled

"But Narita…" he looked down at his alpha's unconscious face

"It's alright, I'll carry him, get down to my car! Go!" Ross said easily pulling the alpha up onto her shoulder

Kinoshita watched as she quickly made her way out of the room. _Whoa… she's freaking strong…_

\- AT THE SAFE HOUSE -

"Suga!" Rose called as she entered the house

"What's wrong?!" He came running into the room and saw Rose dragging in Narita and Kinoshita following behind worriedly, "What happened?!"

"More horrible parents…" Rose said adjusting the alpha on her shoulders

"Suga?" Kinoshita said eyeing the other omega's form, "When did you give birth?" He asked

"Oh!" Suga paused, "I thought Daichi told everyone!"

"No, as far as it goes we thought you were still pregnant! Asahi and Yachi never said anything to us either!" Kinoshita said, "Noya and Kiyoko too!"

"Sorry we didn't tell you sooner!" Suga gave a guilty smile, "Once he's up from his nap I'll bring him out to see you…"

"Your baby?" Kinoshita asked just for clarification

"Yeah, his name is Hiroki…" Suga smiled lovingly

"I'm sure he's a really good looking baby-" Kinoshita's knees suddenly hit the ground as he doubled over in pain

"What's wrong? Are you in heat?!" Suga rushed over to his team mate

"Yes…" Narita said finally coming to

"You're his mate?" Rose asked

"Soon to be…" he said

"You're in no condition to be helping him through his heat…" Rose said

"Please… I promised him… this time…" Narita said trying to stand to his feet

Suga for Kinoshita's arm around his shoulder and helped him up.

"It's alright… Kazuhito… next time…" he smiled weakly

Rose looked between the two before settling her eyes on Kinoshita, "Show me your scent glands…" she said

Kinoshita bent his neck away to reveal the pre-bond mark.

"You two NEED to finish the bond…" Rose said, "If you don't it will never properly seal you two… and heats after that will be painful…"

"But Kazuhito needs to rest…" Kinoshita whimpered

"One round…" Rose said, "Go for one round, seal the bond… after that, you need to call for me so I can come get him out of there…"

"But I only started my heat yesterday…" Kinoshita whined, "I haven't gone without him for a year…"

"I have toys in your room already supplied…" Rose smirked, "They're in every room actually… but those are for cases where an alpha cannot be present…"

"Okay…" Kinoshita nodded

"Suga follow me, we have to get them into a room…" Rose dragged Narita down the hall and Suga followed.

Rose got the door open and laid Narita down on the bed, and by that time Kinoshita was panting and already losing himself to the throes of his heat.

"Condoms in this drawer, toys in the other…" Rose said before she hurried Suga and herself out of the room

"So… what happened with their parents?" Suga asked

"They believe that Narita, being a male alpha, Belongs with a female omega, and Kinoshita, being a male omega, belongs with a female alpha…" Rose said, "They found out that they were spending Kinoshita's heat at a motel and tracked them down…"

"Oh god…" Suga covered his mouth in shock, "Did their parents do that to Narita?!"

"Yes… I believe it was probably their fathers… their mothers submit easily being that they were both omegas…" Rose chuckled, "All I had to do was growl at them…"

"You can force people to submit?!" Suga said in shock

"Omegas and Betas…" Rose smiled, "they have to be really weak alphas for it to work on them…"

"That's so cool!" Suga said

"I suppose it is…" Rose chuckled

"Get away from me!" Iwaizumi's irritated shout echoed through the house Rose and Suga turned towards the sound and saw Iwaizumi come waddling around the corner with a frantic looking Oikawa following behind

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined, "You're exactly as far along as Suga was when he gave birth!"

"I know!" Iwaizumi said irritably

"Then you need to be careful!"

"I am literally doing the same thing I've been doing for the past month! Nothing has changed!" He said still trying to waddle away from Oikawa

"But you could go into labor!"

"Tooru!" Iwaizumi turned to the alpha, "Today is my due date… if I go into labor then I go into labor! She has to come out eventually!"

"I know-"

"Then stop freaking out about it! I'm gonna have to go into labor at some point! Wouldn't you agree?" Iwaizumi said

"Yes…" Oikawa hung his head

"Then leave me alone! Geez!" Iwaizumi said waddling over to the couch and easing himself into it

"What happened?" Rose asked

"Tooru is trying to do everything for me!" Iwaizumi complained, "Like I appreciate the help, but I am still capable of doing certain things on my own!"

"I see…" Rose chuckled, "He's just on edge…"

"Exactly! At least Rose understands me!" Oikawa whined

"Don't encourage him…" Iwaizumi groaned

"Well, just take it easy alright? And when you do go into labor, let me know, I'll keep him calm…" Rose smiled sweetly and cracked a knuckle or two

Oikawa gulped and paled.

"Alright…" Iwaizumi chuckled

"So Suga…?" Rose turned to the omega

"Yes?" He smiled

"Have the rest of your pups met their baby brother yet?" Rose raised an eyebrow

Suga laughed nervously, "No…?"

"You should invite them here to meet him!" Rose smiled, "It will deepen the relationship you and Daichi already have with the rest of your team…"

"But he's still so young! I don't want him to get sick…" Suga frowned at his feet

"Suga… he won't get sick from a little bit of interaction with your other pups…" Rose smiled, "Has your mother even met him yet?"

Suga looked guiltily at his feet, "No… Daichi's parents haven't gotten to meet him yet either…"

"Do they even know you gave birth?!" Rose asked

"Yeah they know… we told them when Hiroki and I were discharged from the hospital…" Suga said, "But they haven't gotten to see him yet…"

"You better bring them over…" Rose said, "Go talk to Daichi…"

Suga walked away towards his room and Rose gave a sigh. _These new parents…_ She chuckled lightly before she noticed Makki and Mattsun coming out of their room and heading towards the door. Makki had a black shirt on that said "Here comes trouble…" and it pointed to a set of baby footprints on his stomach. Rose smiled thinking it was cute until she saw that Mattsun's black shirt said "Trouble Maker" and Rose could help the laugh that erupted from her throat.

"Like our shirts do you?" Mattsun laughed

"Yes I do!"

"I told you these were good!" Mattsun stuck his tongue out at his mate

"I still liked the other ones better…" Makki sighed and feigned hurt, "But my mate just wouldn't let me choose them!"

"Oh please!" Mattsun rolled his eyes with a smile

"What other ones?" Rose asked

"Mine would have said, 'Does this shirt make me look pregnant?' And his would have said, 'Does this shirt make me look like a dad?'" Makki laughed

"Those are good ones too!" Rose laughed, "So, where are you two headed?

"Issei is taking me to the aquarium!" Makki smiled, "Today is our two year bonding anniversary!"

"Well congratulations!" Rose smiled, "Have fun!"

"We will! Thanks!" Makki smiled and headed out the door

Makki waddled out and waited for Mattsun to link their arms before they continued on their way to the train station.

"How you holding up?" Mattsun asked once they got to the train station

"I'm alright…" Makki smiled as he sat down on a bench to wait for their train, "She's just kicking my butt!" He sighed

"I didn't know she could reach that from all the way up here…" Mattsun smirked as he placed his hand on Makki's tummy

"Shut up…" Makki laughed

They boarded the train and got to the aquarium. Makki loved walking through the tunnel and watching the sharks swim overhead.

"Issei, look!" Makki pointed excitedly at the whale shark that swam right up to the glass and alongside it.

"Yes, I see the fish of death Taka…" Mattsun rolled his eyes. Aquarium tunnels made him anxious, ever since that news story of one collapsing in Dubai, he's been apprehensive ever since.

"It's not a fish of death…" Makki rolled his eyes back, "Whale sharks are incredibly gentle creatures!"

"Yeah yeah… oh hey look! That's you!" Mattsun pointed at a fish

"Which one?" Makki asked, "The teal one?"

"No, the ugly one next to it…" Mattsun laughed

"Rude!" Makki laughed next to him

"Come on, let's go see the dolphin show…" Mattsun said

"Okay!" Makki smiled and heard out with his mate

They got there and Mattsun insisted that they sit away from the splash zone. They may not be from Nekoma, but a pregnant, wet, uncomfortable Makki is not something he wants to deal with. They also had plans for dinner so they couldn't really get wet. After the show Makki begged to see the dolphin tank up close and with those puppy eyes how could Mattsun resist. Makki was standing in front of the tank when a kid's voice caught his attention.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! His tummy is just like yours was!" The small child pointed at Makki

"Yes it is… now don't point that's rude…" the other omegan male said scolding the child

"But mommy!" The girl whined

Makki smiled at her and waved, the little girl waved back excitedly. When her mother looked up he smiled apologetically, "I'm so sorry…"

"That's alright…" Makki smiled, "Did you just have a baby?"

"Yes, he's three months old…" the other replied with a smile, "And is this your first one?"

"Yes…" Makki smiled

"Well, congratulations…" the other omega bowed

"You as well…" Makki bowed back as the other family's alpha came to get them and they walked away

"Cute kid…" Mattsun commented as he walked away with his arm around Makki

"Yeah… she was adorable… but our little girl is going to be way cuter than her!" Makki smiled

"Of course! She's our baby! She'll be cuter than everyone else's daughters…" Mattsun laughed

"Don't let Oikawa hear you say that…" Makki said

"I'll say it to his face if I want…" Mattsun chuckled, "No way his pup is gonna be cuter than our sweet little angel…" Mattsun smiled and placed a hand on Makki's tummy

"Agreed…" Makki smiled, "Now let's go to dinner! Your baby and I are starving!"

"Can't have that now can we…" Mattsun chuckled and took Makki by the arm to lead him out of the aquarium, "So, what does my baby feel like eating tonight?" He asked

"Hmmmm…." Makki prolonged his dramatic hum, "I'm not sure… This baby hasn't particularly been wanting much of anything that I don't normally eat…"

"Well, for her to be big and strong, let's pump mommy full of some protein…" Mattsun smiled

"Let's not make her too big! I still have to push her out!" Makki laughed

"Alright…" Mattsun laughed, "But let's go to a burger joint… daddy wants that…"

"Sounds good to me…" Makki smiled

They hopped on the train and made it to a burger place near the safe house, that way they wouldn't have to walk far once they were stuffed with some good food. After they ate their waitress approached them.

"Is this your first baby?" She asked with a smile and a gesture to Maki's stomach

"Yes…" Mattsun smiled proudly

"Congratulations!" She smiled excitedly, "Is mama up for some sweets?"

"Always…" Makki smiled

Little unknown fact was that pregnant or not Makki had a severe sweet tooth.

"I'll be right back…" she smiled and walked away

"Do you think they're gonna give us free dessert?" Mattsun whispered to his mate

"Issei! You're horrible!" Makki whispered back with a scolding tone and then he smiled, "But I hope you're right…"

"Here you are you two!" The waitress smiled and brought over a large plate with some type of chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream, "This is on the house! To congratulate you and welcome your little one…"

"Thank you so much…" Makki smiled

"Congratulations again!" She smiled before leaving

"You called it…" Makki smiled

"Yes. I. Did." Mattsun smirked and took a bite of the dessert

"Hey! I'm carrying what got us that!" Makki teased before snatching the bite off of Mattsun's spoon

"But I made what you're carrying…" Mattsun smirked

"You only made half of it!" Makki laughed

"Shut up! It was my half that counts!" Mattsun laughed with his mate

"Right…" Makki rolled his eyes, "You got to cum… and I get to carry her and push her out…"

"Exactly!" Mattsun teased

"Babe, I love you but you're such a knucklehead sometimes…" Makki smiled taking another bite of the dessert

"Only sometimes?"

"All of the time…" Makki corrected, "But you're my knucklehead…"

"Aw thanks babe…" Mattsun placed a hand over his heart in a "touched" gesture, "I love you…"

"I love you too babe…" Makki smiled

They finished their dessert, paid and tipped the waitress before leaving the restaurant. Makki waddled next to Matstun who was walking slower for his about 6 month pregnant mate. They interlaced their fingers and walked in a peaceful silence until Mattsun stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong babe?" Makki asked looking at his mate who was staring up at the stars

"Nothing… I'm just thinking that even with all these stars… you're still more beautiful than all of them…" Mattsun smiled softly bringing his gaze back down to his mate.

Makki stared at his mate awestruck for a moment before tearing up, "You just said I was the ugliest fish at the aquarium and now you tell me that…"

"Oh, babe! I was joking about the fish!" He grabbed Makki in a hug

"I-I know…" Makki cried into his mate's chest, "But that was just so sweet!"

"Oh babe…" Mattsun cooed at the sobbing omega, "Oh babe… you're just so emotional…"

"Shut up! It's your baby that made me like this!" Makki laughed as he kept his face buried in Mattsun's chest

"Babe!" Mattsun smiled, "This is your first real pregnancy symptom!"

"Yeah… and?" his mate responded

"Babe! You're about 6 months pregnant! It took 6 freaking months for you to show any symptoms!" Mattsun said

"What's your point?" Makki asked

"I know it's been bothering you since you said you didn't really feel pregnant…" Mattsun said looking deep into. Makki's eyes, "Are you feeling a little better now?"

"Yes…" Makno cried some more, "I'm not even sad! Why am I crying?!"

"Maybe they're happy tears!" Mattsun embraced Makki, "And you're pregnant! You're emotional!"

"Shut up and take me home already…" Makki gave a light giggle

"Alright…" Mattsun placed a kiss to Makki's forehead before leaving their fingers once again, "Let's go home… we still haven't decided on a name for our little girl…"

"You wanna look through the books?" Makki asked

"The name books you bought when you found out you were pregnant?" Mattsun chuckled

"Yes those!" Makki also laughed with him

"Yeah, let's go pick out a name for our little girl… she'll be here soon…" Mattsun smiled and reached over to caress Makki's stomach with the back of his hand

"Just don't pick any stupid names…" Makki laughed, "I don't want our precious angel to be made fun of for a stupid name…"

"Tooru is off the list then…" Mattsun chuckled lightly

* * *

Did everyone like my MatsuHana fluff? I had to read how others wrote them just to get a feel of their personalities! (That is actually true of all three couples mentioned in this chapter)

I hope everyone enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	36. Chapter 36

Hello my lovelies~

So a little fun fact for you all:

I was branded with the nickname, "Aku" in the summer between middle school and high school... This was because of my love for Axel from Kingdom Hearts! And as you may (or may not) have noticed... The Japanese can't say "Axel" it comes out more as "Akuseru" And thus my name came to be!

*I swear that that had to do with the chapter!* XD

Leggo~

* * *

\- AT THE SAFE HOUSE -

When Mattsun and Makki walked in the door they were met with a very ashamed looking Daichi and Suga. Next to them was Suga's mom holding little Hiroki protectively.

"What happened?" Makki asked staring at Suga and Daichi

"When you give birth to your baby…" Suga's mom looked up at Makki, "Please make sure you contact your parents and let them come to see you and hold their grandchild…" she said

"For real?" Mattsun laughed, "You haven't let Sugawara-san hold Hiroki yet?!"

"This is the first time I'm seeing him in person too!" The excited grandma cooed at the baby in her arms

"My parents just left earlier before she came… they gave us the same lecture…" Daichi groaned

"Well, if your mommy and daddy had let us grandparents see you sooner then there'd be no problem!" She smiled at Hiroki as he stared up at her

"Mom…" Suga groaned, "enough already…"

"It's enough if you promise that you won't let this happen when Hiroki becomes a big brother okay?" She was making faces at the nearly one month old in an attempt to get him to smile

"Mom! I just had him! He might be the only one I have!" Suga said clearly getting frustrated

"Okay… then promise me that IF you have more children that this won't happen again…" she said still not turning to look at Suga

Hiroki started to fuss and whine in his grandma's arms.

"Does he need to change?" She asked look at Daichi and Suga

"Probably not, Daichi just changed him like 5 minutes ago…" Suga sighed irritably, "He's probably hungry… it's about his usual feeding time…"

"Then where's his bottle?" She asked, "You know you should have a bottle kept in the fridge so that when he's hungry it's ready…"

"He's not on a bottle, I'm still nursing him…" Suga frowned

"Don't you pump? If you do then surely you have your milk stored for him… Why don't you just bring me a bottle?" She asked

"Yes I have the pump and I have milk saved for him, but I'm trying to save it up for when my heat cycle starts up again…" Suga said clearly aggravated and not having it

Hiroki continued to whine and cry in his grandmother's arms and when she showed no signs of handing the crying infant over to his mother, Suga had had enough, "Give. Me. My. Baby!" He growled

She turned to look at him in shock, "Koushi, I'm just-"

"Don't tell me how to raise my son!" Suga snapped at his mother, "I know damn well that you're upset with me, and I understand that! But DON'T try to keep MY baby away from ME and let him starve!"

She held Hiroki out in her arms staring at her own son in shock and fear, "I-I'm sorry K-Koushi…"

Suga took Hiroki gently in his arms and the moment the baby was back in his mother's embrace he smelled his meal and started searching for it. Suga looked over at Daichi, "Will you grab my nursing cover from the room?"

Daichi rushed towards their room and was back in an instant holding the fabric for Suga to slip on. Suga sat back on the couch and situated himself throwing the cover over Hiroki's head and completely covering his own chest. The infant wailed from his hunger pangs but suddenly quieted as he latched onto Suga and began to nurse. Suga watched him for a moment to make sure he was actually drinking and not falling asleep before he looked back over at his mother.

"Look, I'm really grateful that you want to be involved…" Suga sighed, "But try not to overstep your boundaries… Hiroki is still OUR baby… not yours..."

"I'm sorry Koushi…" She sat away from the couple as to not cause anymore tension

"Mom… I love you…" Suga started tearing up, "But, I love him more… of course, you can still come around and visit and hold him. However, my instincts are in overdrive right now, Hiroki's not even a month old yet!"

"No, I get it Koushi…" she also started tearing, "When you were just born, people kept taking you from me… I should have known…"

"Mom…" Suga sniffled

"It's alright Koushi…" she shook her head dabbing at her eyes, "I really should be going…"

"Mom wait-"

The beta woman smiled at her son sadly before leaving.

"Oh shit…" Mattsun said

"Dammit Issei! This is not the time!" Makki whisper yelled at him

"Sorry…" he bowed and hurried his mate of towards their room

Daichi stared at the door for a moment before looking over at Suga obviously trying to fight back tears, "Koushi…?"

Suga's breaths came out in short puffs as he fought against his tears, "I-I d-didn't mean- to snap a-at her…" he stuttered out cupping a hand over his mouth and nose and finally giving in to his tears

"Koushi it's alright…" Daichi wrapped an arm around Suga's shoulders and another around his arms

The force of Suga's sobs wracked his chest causing Hiroki to detached himself from Suga and begin wailing.

"Oh baby… I'm sorry…" Suga pat his back to try to calm him down, "I know, you're hungry… I'm sorry…" Suga continued to sob

"Koushi, hand him to me…" Daichi said unraveling his arms from Suga's frame and stretching them out to him

"But Dai… he's hungry…" Suga said

"He'll live if he waits a bit longer…" Daichi said

Suga placed the infant in Daichi's arms and pulled his shirt back down while Hiroki calmed. Removing his cover, he stretched his arms out wanting to hold Hiroki once again. Daichi gently placed him in Suga's waiting arms and he started crying again.

"I know… I'm sorry baby, you have to wait a bit…" Suga nuzzled the baby's nose as a few more tears slipped down his cheeks. Suga pressed his forehead lightly against his baby's and took a few deep breaths to calm down. After Hiroki was born, sometimes even Daichi couldn't soothe Suga's emotions, but just holding his pup would do the trick for the omega. Hiroki had quieted as if sensing his mother's distress and wanting to help him. Suga's breathing regulated and his tears stopped after a moment, he pulled his face away from the baby's and smiled at him softly. Hiroki stared at his mother with wide eyes.

"Feeling better?" Daichi asked

"A little…" Suga nodded while smiling at Hiroki

As Suga calmed down, Hiroki seemed to sense that his mother was okay and he started crying again.

"Okay… I'm sorry my hungry baby…" Suga chuckled and tucked Hiroki against his chest as he looped his nursing cover around his neck, pulling up his shirt Hiroki searched and latched on.

"Don't worry about your mom Kou…" Daichi said as he put an arm around his mate's shoulders, "I'm sure she didn't mean any harm…"

"I know…" Suga sighed as he stared at his baby suckling sleepily, "I'll call her tomorrow after the our team leaves…"

"I am not looking forward to them coming over…" Daichi groaned

"Why?" Suga laughed lightly

"Tsukishima isn't going to want to be around Hiroki, Kageyama won't want to hold him but will watch others hold him, Tanaka will probably make him cry, Ennoshita will be scolding everyone…" Daichi groaned

"What about Hinata and Yamaguchi?" Suga asked

"Hinata has a little sister, he might be the most experienced…" Daichi said, "Yamaguchi just seems like he'd be awkward around babies…"

"Sounds pretty accurate…" Suga chuckled lightly

\- THE NEXT MORNING -

Daichi sat on the couch watching a crow documentary confusedly. _Why does everyone in this damn house watch documentaries? Who the hell put this on? … Is that a crow chick?… I guess it never crossed my mind that crows were chicks…_ Hiroki was comfortably sleeping on his father's chest as the alpha was reclined in a slouching position so that his son could lay there.

"Aw…" Suga smiled as he came around the corner

"What?" Daichi looked towards his mate

"You're so cute…" Suga giggled, "And such a good daddy…"

Daichi smiled and looked down at the sleeping pup, he smoothed a hand down the baby's back and he snuggled further into his father's chest.

"He really loves you Daichi…" Suga smiled

"You're his favorite though…" Daichi laughed

"Only because I have the milk…" Suga laughed with him

Ding Dong.

"That's probably them…" Suga said walking over towards the door

Daichi sat up holding Hiroki firmly against his chest before adjusting him into his arms. All through the movement Hiroki stayed soundly asleep. _He really is an easy baby…_

"Wow! Suga, you look good!" Ennoshita's voice sounded, "You just had a baby and you still have the body you did BEFORE you got pregnant!"

"Shut up!" Suga laughed

Daichi looked up and smiled as the remaining 6 teammates filed into the house.

"Daichi!" Tanaka smiled, "You look so tired!"

Daichi's face fell from the smile into a look of irritation, "I have a newborn, Tanaka… of course I'm tired…"

"Tanaka…" Ennoshita's voice was threatening, "The first thing you say is supposed to be, 'Congratulations…'"

"Oh yeah! Congrats Dadchi!" Tanaka laughed

"Dad… chi…?" Daichi sighed as his palm made contact with his face

"Sorry, that was my fault…" Suga laughed

"Yeah, I remember that conversation…" Daichi shook his head with a slight smile

"Okay, hand him over! I wanna hold him!" Ennoshita stretched his arms out towards Daichi

The alpha put the sleeping baby in the waiting arms. Hiroki began to fuss a little but quickly calmed down when feeling secure in the arms holding him.

"He's too precious…" Ennoshita smiled at him

"This reminds me of when Natsu was born!" Hinata smiled over Ennoshita's shoulder

"What's his name again?" Yamaguchi asked

"Hiroki…" Suga smiled taking a seat on Daichi's knee

The alpha snaked an arm around Suga's waist and held him there.

"He's almost a month old right?" Ennoshita asked

"Yup! Tomorrow he'll make one month…" Suga smiled proudly

"Wow! Look at you!" Ennoshita cooed as the baby slowly opened his eyes in wonder and stared at the omega holding him, "Such a big boy already!"

"I know! I can't believe a month has gone by…" Suga sighed

"Can I hold him Suga-san?" Hinata asked

"Of course!"

Ennoshita placed the baby in Hinata's arms. The omega smiled excitedly at Hiroki, "Hi there! You sure are heavy! Natsu wasn't this heavy at a month old!"

"He was almost 10 pounds when he was born!" Daichi laughed

"Natsu was a premature baby, so she was half your weight…" Hinata said to the infant

Yamaguchi smiled over Hinata's shoulder at the baby, "He looks just like you Suga-san…"

"I was surprised when I saw him, I thought for sure he'd look more like Daichi…" Suga chuckled, "I was wrong about his looks, his gender… what's next?"

"Who's eye color do you think he'll have?" Ennoshita asked

"Probably Daichi's… he's only a month old and his eyes are already turning dark…" Suga said

The two younger alphas stood behind the group not wanting to approach the baby, Tanaka right next to them sulkinng after being scolded by Ennoshita.

"Kageyama!" Hinata turned around

The alpha tilted his head and gave him a questioning look.

"Do you want to hold him?" Hinata asked

Kageyama froze. He wasn't good with kids.

"Yeah, why are you three over there?" Suga asked

"Ennoshita scolded me…" Tanaka pouted

"Oh my god…" Ennoshita rolled his eyes with a groan, "Get over here…"

Tanaka's mood brightened as he made his way over to the omegas and smiled down at the baby. When Hiroki made eye contact with Tanaka, Daichi expected his son to start crying, but to his surprise Hiroki couldn't take his eyes off of the other alpha.

"He seems to really like you Tanaka…" Suga smiled

"You think so?" Tanaka smiled down at the baby in Hinata's arms, "Can I hold him?"

"As long as you don't drop him…" Daichi chuckled

"I'm not gonna drop your pup…" Tanaka smiled and gently grabbed the baby from Hinata and held him upright against his chest

Surprisingly, Hiroki was very calm in Tanaka's arms. After staring at the alpha for a good five seconds on a still slightly wobbly neck, Hiroki rested his head on Tanaka's shoulder and fell asleep. Ennoshita watched in amazement. _He'd be a good dad one day…_ When he realized what he was thinking Ennoshita blushed and shook a his head to rid himself of those thoughts.

"Hey, so how's Asahi? Haven't seen him lately…" Ennoshita asked

"He's good!" Suga smiled, "Starting to waddle now…"

"Is he really?" Ennoshita laughed, "How far along?"

"I think he's at like 20 weeks and 3 days or so? Not too sure…" Suga furrowed his brow in thought

"What is Asahi-san having?" Yamaguchi asked

"Boys!" Suga smiled

"BoyS?" Tsukishima commented

"Oh yes! They're having twins!" Sugh smiled excitedly

"Oh my!" Ennoshita commented, "Are they home?"

"Yeah, they're probably still sleeping… Asahi gets tired a lot more often now…" Suga said staring in the direction of Asahi and Noya's room

"Good morning Suga-san, Daichi-san…" Yachi yawned as she made her way out to the living room

"YACHI!" The team shouted in excitement

The poor omega jumped at the sudden noise and looked around in shock, "Oh… G-good m-morning everyone…" she laughed nervously

"Yachi!" Hinata bounded over to her

"Hi Hinata!" She smiled brightly

"How are you feeling Yachi?" Suga asked

"I'm alright…" she smiled lightly

"Is Yachi sick?" Kageyama asked

Suga looked at him in surprise then looked over to Yachi who was also looking at the alpha confusedly.

"Did you tell them?" Suga asked her

"Kiyoko said she did…" Yachi frowned

"Tell us what?" Tsukishima asked

"I'm pregnant…" Yachi said plainly

"WHAT?!" A collective shout came from everyone except Suga and Daichi

The sudden noise startled the baby sleeping on Tanaka and he began to wail. Suga was about to get up and take him when he noticed that Tanaka was patting the baby gently on the back and slightly rocking from side to side. Suga also took note of Ennoshita staring at the alpha. Hiroki quieted down quickly and everyone's attention was back on Yachi, all except for Suga and Daichi.

"Daichi…" Suga whispered to his mate

"What?" He whispered back

"I think there's either another couple… or there is some mutual unspoken love…" Suga smiled

"What are you talking about?" Daichi frowned confusedly

"Ennoshita and Tanaka!" Suga whisper-yelled at his mate, "Didn't you see how Ennoshita looked at Tanaka?"

"No… I was too busy making sure Tanaka didn't drop our pup…" Daichi chuckled softly

"We should get them together!" Suga said watching as everyone surrounded Yachi asking questions about why she and Kiyoko never said anything about them being mates or the pup on the way

"Koushi… leave them alone… they never asked for our help…" Daichi said

"But they'd be perfect together!" Suga said

"Koushi…" Daichi scolded

"Fine…" Suga sighed, "But if they don't get together in a month then I'm going to step in…"

"Koushi…" Daichi chuckled and shook his head knowing that there was no talking Suga out of it

Meanwhile in Makki's room, Mattsun was fast asleep but Makki was frowning at the baby name book that he picked up when he found out he was pregnant. _What the hell kind of name is Aku? Aku-scuse me…_ Makki let out a cute little giggle at his own joke. He continued looking through the book when he heard his mate next to him stir.

"Mm, what's so funny babe?" Mattsun asked as he rolled over to face Makki

"Some of these stupid names…" Makki smiled

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Mattsun asked

"Aku…"

"You're so cute AKU-d just kiss you!" Mattsun laughed, "Hey! I like it! It's the perfect pun name!"

"Shut up!" Makki laughed, "I don't want our daughter to be made fun of!

"No, I'm serious! It's actually a cute name!" Mattsun smiled and scooted closer to Makki's stomach, "Do you like the name Aku?" He asked into Makki's tummy

The small on inside promptly delivered a hard kick to her father's face.

"Ow!" Makki flinched, "I know your daddy's an idiot but you don't need to kick MOMMY so hard!"

"Ow! Baby! It's a cute name! You don't like it?" Mattsun rubbed at his cheek while placing a soft kiss on the side of Makki's stomach

"No she doesn't! Let's pick another name…" Makki looked back to the book with a smile, "How about… Tokiko…?"

"Time child? Really?" Mattsun gave his mate an unamused look

"You're right that's stupid…" Makki purses his lips together and frowned at the book, "I want to give her a unique name but this book has all the generic ones…"

"Let me see…" Mattsun said grabbing the book from his mate and flipping through the book, "How about Rei?"

"No!" Makki frowned, "Not for our daughter…"

"What's wrong with that? I think it's cute!" Mattsun said, "It's such a cute name!"

"It's cute but isn't that a boy's name?" Makki asked

"No… it says that it's for little girls and it means, 'Spirit…'" Mattsun argued

"That's cute…" Makki smiled, "But I still don't think it fits her…"

"What do you mean? She hasn't even been born yet!" Mattsun laughed

"I mean like… I just don't feel like that's the name to choose for our first born…" Makki said, "Like, maybe if we have another daughter in the future… we'd name her Rei… but not this one…"

"Damn you and your motherly instincts…" Mattsun said turning back to the book

"I just want the best for my little one…" Makki smiled smoothing a hand over his stomach

"Hey wait!" Mattsun shot up right and in the process the book went sailing across the room

"What? What is it?" Makki asked in a slight panic

"We never told our parents that you got pregnant!" Mattsun said with a huge smile

"Yeah…? But why are you smiling? That's nothing to be happy about…" Makki gave him a suspicious side eye

"Let's name her after your dad and my mom!" Mattsun said

"You realize that we'd have to call her, 'Mimi' if we did that and I'm not calling my daughter 'ear…'" Makki gave his mate an unamused look

"No! Not the first syllables!" Mattsun laughed, "What if we name her Riko!"

Makki paused and thought about it, "Matsukawa Riko… I… actually really like it!" He smiled at Mattsun

"Because your dad's name is Miri, and my mom's name is Miko!" Mattsun smiled, "It's cute right?! And it's unique!"

"Yeah… I like it…" Makki smiled sweetly at his stomach, "Well, Riko? How do you like your name?"

As if he baby girl inside of Makki understood her mother she began kicking around softly to show her approval. Mattsun placed his hand on Makki's tummy and smiled softly as he felt the gentle nudges against it.

"Riko…" Mattsun smiled

"So what does her name have to do with not telling our parents?" Makki asked

"I have a great idea!" Mattsun sprung up off the bed and began acting out his plan with dramatic motions, "So, we're gonna wait until Riko is born to tell them…"

"Why…?" Makki raised an eyebrow

"Because then it's more of a surprise!" Mattsun said, "Anyways, we'll send them a picture of her and us on the day she's born and we'll say, "Surprise! You're grandparents!'"

"I feel like they're gonna be mad that we didn't tell them sooner…" Makki murmured

"And then we'll tell them, 'I'm Matsukawa Riko! I was named after my Grandpa Miri and Grandma Miko!'" Mattsun said with a huge smile

"I guess…" Makki chuckled, "My dad might be an alpha but she's still a girl… she's gonna end up crying…"

"So's mine!" Mattsun laughed, "But she's not as emotional as my mom…"

"Really? I always pegged your mom as the more emotional one…" Makki said

"Nah, she's not…" Mattsun laughed, "She's just very soft and timid…"

"My mom just might cry because we named his granddaughter after my dad!" Makki laughed, "My mom is just a super emotional creature…"

"But he's nice!" Mattsun smiled, "He fed me whenever I came over…"

"Yeah and then he'd scold me after you left!" Makki laughed, "'Why do you friends always come over here and eat my food? Do their parents not feed them? Does his face look like a charity?!'" Makki imitated his mother

"He'd really say all that?" Mattsun laughed

"Yes! He'd drive me up a wall because, HE OFFERED THEM!" Makki laughed too

"Yeah that sounds like him…" Mattsun laughed as he got back on the bed and snuggled against Makki's tummy, "Riko, you're going to love your grandparents…" he pressed his lips against the swell of his mate's stomach

The little one kicked softly against her father's lips and he smiled, "She's kicking a lot today…" Mattsun smiled up at Makki

"Yeah she is… I think she's happy that she finally has a name…" Makki laughed, "Too bad she'll never meet her flour brother, Tooru…"

"It's a shame really…" Mattsun chuckled looking over at the flour sack they'd been using to practice putting on diapers and clothes, "He's great practice…"

"Oikawa would probably be pissed we named a sack of flour after him…" Makki laughed

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him…" Mattsun smiled and pecked his mate's lips

\- IN YAKU AND LEV'S ROOM -

"Mori, do you think this will be warm enough for me?" Lev asked holding up a sweater

"I guess…" Yaku said looking over his shoulder

"Is it really cold at the rink?" Lev asked

"I don't know… I've never really noticed…" Yaku shrugged pulling his long sleeve shirt over his head

"Mori! That's not good! You have to stay warm for the baby!" Lev scolded

"The baby is INSIDE me, I'm pretty sure that they'll stay warm even if I'm cold…" Yaku shot Lev a flat glare

"Please dress warmly, Mori…" Lev gave his omega the saddest puppy eyes he could manage

"Fine!" Yaku threw his hands up in frustration and walked over to his drawer and pulled out a thick jacket to go over his long sleeves. He pulled it on and zipped it up, "Happy?" He shot Lev a dirty look

"Very…" the alpha smiled lovingly

His eyes shot daggers into Yaku's heart for some reason. They were sad but at the same time they were full of love and pride. Yaku turned his attention back to his drawers and began looking through them to find the least restrictive pants he could find. _I am not about to throw up on the ice…_ Lev came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the omega.

"Lev?" Yaku raised an eyebrow and tried to turn and look at him but the alpha had placed his chin on the omega's head, "What's wrong?"

Lev didn't say anything, he just snaked his long arms down to rest his hands on Yaku's flat stomach, "When is your doctor's appointment?" He asked

"The day before all us third years graduate…" Yaku said, "Why?"

"I just want to know how long I have to wait before I can see my baby…" Lev said rubbing small circles into Yaku's stomach

"You have a whole month left to wait…" Yaku said, "You also have a whole month of school left… are you sure you're studying?"

"Mori…" Lev complained letting go of Yaku, "Of course I am! I have to go get a good job so I can help support you and the baby! I have to study hard!"

"I know… I'm just making sure…" Yaku said turning to face the alpha, "Just because we're having a baby, doesn't mean that you can slack off at school…"

"I won't…" Lev smiled at Yaku

"Good, I don't want Alisa to kill me for holding you back in school…" Yaku shook his head

"She wouldn't kill you…" Lev frowned

"Nevermind Lev…" Yaku knead his fingers into his forehead to ease the headache his dense alpha was giving him, "Let's just go…" Yaku said as he slipped on the pants he'd been looking for

Lev and Yaku headed out of their room and saw that Suga was in tears sitting with his mom who was also in tears on the couch.

"What happened?" Yaku asked

Suga shook his head with a little sad smiled, "We had a bit of an argument…"

"Oh…" Yaku felt a little awkward, "Well… um…"

"We've talked it out… it's okay…" Suga smiled more earnestly

"Oh… okay bye!" Yaku said as he rushed out of the house pulling Lev with him

"Took you two long enough…" Rose smirked as she leaned against her car

"Sorry, Lev was nagging me about keeping warm…" Yaku rolled his eyes

"Pregnant people are like walking ovens… they get hot very quickly…" Rose chuckled, "But it's alright… I suppose that we ARE going somewhere cold…"

"My point exactly!" Lev said but Yaku had already walked away and got in the car

Rose chuckled and got in the car as well, Lev got in confusedly and off they went to go meet Yaku's mom at the rink. Once there they noticed that it was pretty empty, "MORI!" They heard the shout echo through the place.

"Hi mom…" Yaku smiled as he made his way over to her sitting on the bleachers

"Oh! Look at you! Positively glowing!" She smiled excitedly

"Mom, nothing has changed in the past week that I haven't seen you…" Yaku chuckled

"Of course something has changed! You're four weeks along now!" She smiled

"Yeah and when I told you I was pregnant I was three weeks along…" Yaku frowned

"Even though it seems early, your placenta and amniotic sac have already been developed! And your little baby is just beginning to form into an embryo!" She smiled excitedly

"Okay mom, thank you…" Yaku sighed and shook his head, "By the way, this is the daddy…" Yaku jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at Lev and went to go grab skates

"HELLO LEV!" She smiled and grabbed the huge alpha in a hug, "It's so nice to meet you! I'm so happy that Miri found someone who's good to him! And you're so handsome too!"

"Aw thanks Yaku-san!" Lev blushed and smiled back at her

"You can just call me mom! You're my son-in-law after all!" She said

"Sure, thanks!" He smiled

"Oh that's right! I'm so sorry for your loss dear!" Her face fell, "Here give this to your family…" she handed him an envelope

"Thank you mom… What is this for?" He asked

"Open it…"

Lev opened the envelope and saw it was a sympathy card, he pulled it out and read it, but when he opened it money fell out. He stared at it and then reached down to pick it up, "Thank you, but I can't accept this!" He said with tears filling his eyes, "Babushka would scold me…"

"Well, it's not for you… it's for your family…" Yaku's mother smiled, "Give it to them…" she said before heading towards the ice and taking off

"Hey, I'm back, you have to try on these two different sizes because I'm not sure which will fit you better- what's wrong?" Yaku asked when he saw his alpha crying

"Your mom is so sweet!" He said holding the card to his chest

"She is…" Yaku smiled at her form gliding on the ice, "Here, try these on, I hope they fit…"

Lev took the skates from Yaku and slipped them on his feet, "They're a bit tight…" he frowned at the shoes

"I figured they would be… try these…" Yaku handed him another pair

Lev took off the previous skates and handed them to Yaku, "These are much better…" he smiled

"Good… you've got some huge feet…" Yaku chuckled, "Those were the biggest size they had…"

Yaku sat down to put his skates on as well but when he bent over to tie them Lev stopped him.

"What is it?" Yaku raised an eyebrow

"I'll tie them for you…" Lev got to his knees in front of Yaku and tied his skates tightly

"Th-thanks…" Yaku blushed, "But what was that all about?"

"I don't want you to bend over and hurt the baby…" Lev smiled

"I've been doing worse than bending over and the baby is fine!" Yaku frowned and stomped off towards the ice

"Mori wait!" Lev hurried after him

Yaku stepped onto the ice and took a deep breath, whether he was on the ice or on the court it was always where he felt the calmest.

"Come on Lev…" Yaku said with a smirk as he turned to face his alpha trying to keep his balance

"This is a lot harder than it looks…" Lev's said, "How does Vitya and Yuuri do it?"

"I don't know, I think it's pretty easy…" Yaku smiled and skated circles around Lev

Lev pouted and Yaku smiled as he stopped by the alpha's side, "Come on, I'll help you…" Yaku grabbed Lev's arm and looped it over his shoulders so that Lev had something to hold onto, "Just follow what I do…" Yaku said as he pushed off and basically dragged Lev.

"Mori!" His mother shouted as she rushed over to them

"What?" He asked confusedly and stopped with Lev still struggling to find his balance

"You can't be skating! You're pregnant!" She scolded

"I'm not THAT pregnant, mom…" he sighed with an eye roll

"You said it'd be okay if you skated!" Lev said in a distressed tone, "You lied to me!"

"I am okay!" Yaku said back, "Shut up you're gonna FALL-"

The alpha toppled over the omega and Yaku landed on his back with the alpha on top of him. Rose immediately jumped to her feet when she saw what happened, Yaku's mother gasped. Lev was propped up on his hands staring in horror at Yaku, whose mother helped the alpha up off of him.

"Are you alright?!" Yaku's mom asked, "Does your stomach hurt? Is anything else hurting?"

"Mori… I'm so sorry…" Lev looked extremely scared and worried that he had just hurt his omega and his pup

"I'm fine…" Mori said as he sat up and got to his knees so he could stand

"Are you sure-?"

"FOR GODS SAKE MOM!" Mori snapped at her, "HE LANDED IN MY LAP NOT ON MY STOMACH! THE BABY IS FINE!"

"Let's just take you to a hospital and make sure…" She ushered him off the ice while helping Lev to skate over to the exit as well

Rose already knew what they were doing so she headed outside and after everyone was loaded up in the car they went to the nearest hospital. Yaku was extremely irritated as Lev was worried and upset with himself for hurting his pregnant omega.

"Oh my god! You didn't hurt me! I'm fine!" Yaku said to the worried alpha

"But the baby…"

"The baby is fine too! Nothing feels wrong! And I'm not bleeding!" Yaku said frustratedly

"Yaku-san?" The nurse called

"You stay here…" he said to Lev as he followed the nurse

"So we're going to do a sonogram with the wand because the regular sensor won't be able to see the baby this early in pregnancy…" she smiled at him

"Alright…" Yaku shrugged they did this to him when he had the scare months ago just to make sure that there really wasn't a baby inside despite his blood and urine samples

The nurse left him in the room to change and get himself ready.

"Hello, Yaku-san…" a male beta doctor came in, "I'm Dr. Fukunaga… so we're checking on baby early because you took a fall with your alpha?" He asked looking over his papers

"Yeah, I told him that we were fine…" Yaku hugged

"Alright, let's take a look then shall we?" Dr. Fukunaga turned on his machine and situated the wand to the ideal angle to take a look at the baby

"Is it still there?" Yaku asked

"Yes, they are still there…" Dr. Fukunaga smiled with a nod, "You were right, your alpha had nothing to worry about. I can see both of them…"

Yaku frone and his blood ran cold,"Both?" He asked

"Yes, you are about 4 weeks pregnant with twins…" Dr. Fukunaga smiled, "Congratulations…"

"But how is that possible? I don't have twins in my blood line and neither does my alpha!" Yaku said freaking out a bit

"See, it doesn't have to be in your genetics to have twins…" the doctor explained, "On a subconscious level, the alpha controls the litter size… the omega does contribute to this factor but not as mugh as the alpha… The size of the litter is usually due to how badly pups are wanted..." Dr. Fukunaga adjusted his paperwork, "I say usually because there have been couples that desperately try for pups but can't even get pregnant, let alone have a litter…"

"Oh…" Yaku said in shock. _So… Lev really must have wanted kids..._

Yaku got cleaned up and received his pictures from the doctor before he made his way out to his mom, Rose, and Lev.

"So? Is the baby okay?" His mom asked and Lev just looked at him with a worried stare

Yaku nodded and swallowed hard, "Yeah… they're okay… both of them…" he said showing his ultrasound to them

"What?!" His mom said

"Whoa…" Rose commented

"Twins…?" Lev said in a soft voice

"Yeah… twins…" Yaku nodded letting a shaky breath escape his lips

* * *

I didn't want to offend anyone by making fun of their name so I just made fun of mine! XD

I also know it's kinda confusing so here's Makki and Mattsun's parents!  
Makki: Dad is female alpha (His sire)

Mom is male omega (His carrier)

Mattsun: Dad is female alpha (His sire)

Mom is a female beta (His carrier)

That's all for now everyone!

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


	37. Chapter 37

Hello my lovelies~

Sorry for not uploading so much! It's just such a hassle to always get to my laptop when Ao3 can update on mobile!

Anyways, the next bunch of chapters probably won't have a whole lot of my "Author's notes" because I'm going to try and mass upload all of the chapters from 37-50 ALL TODAY!

wish me luck! I'll do ending notes on chapter 50...

Okay guys!

Leggo~

* * *

 **\- AT THE SAFE HOUSE -**

"And baby makes four…" Rose chuckled as she walked over to the fridge

"What are you talking about?" Iwaizumi asked from his spot sitting at the kitchen island

Rose stayed quiet as she wrote on the fridge, she put a picture up and stepped aside for Iwaizumi to see the newest addition to this baby boom: "Haiba Twins, 4 weeks"

"They're having twins?!" Iwaizumi said in shock

"Yeah…" Yaku came in massaging his forehead

"Another headache?" Rose asked

"Yeah…" Yaku took a seat next to Iwaizumi, "Man, I wish I could take something for it… it's turning into a migraine…"

"Yeah, probably not a good idea…" Iwaizumi chuckled, "I had a lot of migraines in the first month…"

"Really?" Yaku asked, "What did you do?"

"I considered taking something because I didn't know I was pregnant, but for some reason I just decided against it and slept them off…" Iwaizumi said

"Those instincts of yours…" Rose chuckled, "Your body knew what was happening so it made sure not to put anything harmful to the baby in you by making it seem unappetizing…"

"That makes a lot of sense…" Iwaizumi smiled

"I already take like 20 naps a day… but if sleeping is the key to getting rid of this goddamn migraine then good night…" Yaku said getting off the stool and stumbling out of the kitchen

"This pregnancy is gonna be rough for him…" Rose gave a sigh

"You think so?" Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, I mean the first almost four weeks he didn't have Lev around… and now they're having twins on top of the migraines…" Rose said

"Geez…" Iwaizumi sighed, "Ah!" Iwaizumi suck air in through his teeth

"What's wrong?!" Rose rushed over to him

"These damn Braxton Hicks…" he breathed

"Are you sure they aren't REAL contractions?" Rose asked

"Nah, it's been the same since last week…" Iwaizumi shook his head with a relieved breath, "and they're hours apart…"

"Alright… but be careful okay…" Rose said cautiously

"Of course, Tooru won't let me considering he never leaves my side nowadays…" Iwaizumi sighed irritably

"He's just concerned…" Rose smiled

"I know…" Iwaizumi groaned, "I just don't want to think about how he'll be when it IS finally time…"

 **\- THE NEXT MORNING -**

 _Ow fuck!_ Iwaizumi curled up once again from the force of his contraction. Sucking air through his teeth he tried to breathe through the pain. Looking over at the clock he sighed. _It's 5:36 in the fucking morning… I swear that she better come out of me soon… I am not having it with this shit today…_ Iwaizumi groaned and struggled out of bed to try walking some of it off. He stood up and took a deep breath as it passed. _God, who knew that being nine months pregnant would be so damn miserable…_ Iwaizumi waddled around his room as he felt the small one inside him start to twist and turn and kick.

"Come on Mieko…" Iwaizumi groaned again rubbing a hand over his stomach in an attempt to soothe her, "Mommy already has to deal with these contractions, can you not move around so much…?"

The little one continued to do somersaults or something inside of Iwaizumi's womb and he continued waddling around until a particularly strong contraction hit him and he felt a gush of liquid begin flowing down his legs. _Shit…_

"Tooru…" Iwaizumi called

The alpha in question stirred slightly before falling back into his deep sleep. Iwaizumi wrapped an arm around his stomach as he tried to breathe through the contraction. After it had passed he waddled over to the bed and violently shook Oikawa, "Shittykawa you NEED to get up… NOW!"

"Mmm… Iwa-chan?" Oikawa mumbled

"Yeah it's me! Who else would it be?! Get the fuck up!" Iwaizumi said becoming increasingly irritated with the groggy alpha

"What's going on?" Oikawa finally managed to sit up but his eyes remained closed

"My water broke!" Iwaizumi shouted at him

"Oh okay…" Oikawa said before he fell asleep sitting up

Iwaizumi just stared at his alpha, unbelieving that he was actually sleeping that hard. He looked over at the clock _5:48 it's been over 10 minutes since my last contraction at least they aren't that close yet…_ He took a deep breath and shook his head. Iwaizumi waddled over to the hospital bag that he and Oikawa had packed and grabbed it so he could take it out to the living room. Once he had set the bag down on the couch another contraction hit him. He curled around his stomach slowly taking a seat on the edge of the couch. _Fuck! I better get Rose… what time is it?_ Iwaizumi spotted the clock in the living room _5:51… OH SHIT THEY'RE 15 MINUTES APART! WE GOTTA GO!_ Iwaizumi waddled as fast as he could to Rose's room and threw her door open.

"What's happening?!" She jumped out of bed, fully awake

"My water broke about 5 minutes ago…" Iwaizumi huffed

"How far apart are your contractions?" Rose asked as she hurried over to him still clad in her long plaid pants and her huge t-shirt

"15 minutes…" Iwaizumi was still breathing hard

"And where's Oikawa?" Rose asked looking around and not seeing the alpha

"When my water broke I tried waking him, but he wouldn't get up!" Iwaizumi said in almost a panicked state

"Alright, go sit on the couch, I'll get him up, keep calm and breathe…" Rose said as she headed towards Iwaizumi and Oikawa's room, "OIKAWA!" She shouted as she kicked the door open

"WHAT?!" He bolted upright, eyes wide

"Let's go! It's time to meet your daughter!" Rose smiled

Oikawa looked at her confusedly before he understood what she meant, "WHERE'S HAJIME?!"

"He's outside, he tried to wake you when his water broke…" Rose smirked, "But you went right back to sleep so he came and got me…"

"Oh god! Hajime!" Oikawa sprung out of bed and out of the room to see his omega seated anxiously on the couch, "I'm so sorry, love…" he kissed Iwaizumi's temple

"Just shut up… and help me… to the car..." Iwaizumi groaned as Oikawa helped him to stand from the couch and outside

Rose soon came out with the hospital bag in her arm and locked up the house before getting into the driver's seat. Oikawa quickly got situated in the back seat with Iwaizumi leaning against him. The drive to the hospital was only about a 5 minute one, so no major contractions or movements from the baby until they got there. Iwaizumi doubled over in pain as soon as he stepped out of the car.

"Oh god!" He cried out as his lower abdomen stiffened

"Hajime?" Oikawa ran over to his mate and placed a supportive arm around his waist, "Come on, we gotta get inside…" he walked Iwaizumi in as Rose signed papers and checked them in

A few nurses immediately approached the couple with a gurney and set Iwaizumi up on it.

"Are you the father?" One nurse turned to Oikawa

"Yes…" he nodded worriedly

"Alright, sir, please follow us to his delivery room…" she said as they wheeled Iwaizumi off to his room

Once settled, the nurses left Iwaizumi and Oikawa in the room.

"How are you doing Hajime?" Oikawa asked

"I'm alright… The contractions are still only 15 minutes apart…" he sighed a response

"And how far are you dilated again?"

"About 3 and a half centimeters…" Iwaizumi said softly

"Okay just 6 more to go!" Oikawa smiled

"Uh huh…" Iwaizumi just lay there with his eyes closed breathing evenly

"Are you okay?" Oikawa asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah… I'm fine…"

"No you're not…" Oikawa said

"What do you want from me Tooru?!" Iwaizumi snapped at him, "I'm scared okay?! I know that this pain is only going to get worse! And on top of that, what if something goes wrong?!"

"Hajime…" Oikawa sat on the bed next to his omega and wrapped his arms around him

"What is something happens and she doesn't make it?" Iwaizumi whispered as he cried into this alpha's shoulder

"Everything is going to be okay…" Oikawa whispered comfortingly into Iwaizumi's ear, "Just watch, after a few more hours we'll have our little Mieko in our arms…"

"Okay…" Iwaizumi sniffled, "I love you Tooru…"

"I love you too…" Oikawa held the omega tighter. _His omegan side is in overdrive right now… This is gonna be really rough on him…_

Oikawa pulled out of the hug and smiled at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was about to smile back when another contraction seized his back and stomach. He clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Deep breaths Hajime…" Oikawa said soothingly, "Deep breaths…"

Iwaizumi took steady deep inhales and shaky exhales before he relaxed against the inclined bed again, "I didn't think my back would hurt this bad…" Iwaizumi frowned

"That's called back labor…" Rose smiled as she entered the room

"Ugh…" Iwaizumi groaned, "Of course it would be… damn kid's head pressing against my damn back…" he mumbled

"You two should get some sleep while you can…" Rose smiled, "I've gotta get back to the safe house, call me when you've dilated to 8 centimeters…"

"Okay… thank you Rose…" Oikawa nodded as Iwaizumi shut his eyes

"Oh by the way…" Rose paused, "I think you'll need this…" She tossed something over her shoulder

Oikawa caught it and looked strangely at it until he recognized it, "Oh thanks Rose!" He smiled as she left

"What is that?" Iwaizumi asked

"My glasses, I left without them…" Oikawa smiled as he put them on

Iwaizumi watched him and then a realization hit him and he burst into laughter.

"What?" Oikawa asked confusedly

"I know what else you forgot to do…" Iwaizumi continued to laugh

"And that would be?"

"You didn't do your hair…" Iwaizumi laughed into his fist

Oikawa's eyes widened in in horror as he ran into the bathroom and stared at his flat hair in the mirror, "Oh god! Iwa-chan! Why didn't you tell me BEFORE we left?!"

"Like you would have had time to do it…" Iwaizumi chuckled

Oikawa was about to retort when he heard Iwaizumi's laughter cut off and was immediately replaced by a pained gasp.

"What's wrong?" Oikawa darted out of the bathroom and to Iwaizumi's side

"Mmmmm!" Iwaizumi groaned with closed lips and squeezed Oikawa's hand when it was offered to him

"You're doing great baby…" Oikawa encouraged, "Remember the nurses said not to push yet…"

"Shut up!" Iwaizumi groaned as he breathed through the contraction before he finally relaxed again, "I know… what the… fucking nurses… said…" he panted

Oikawa smoothed a hand through Iwaizumi's hair to help calm him down. Eventually Iwaizumi was starting to doze between contractions.

"Tooru, get some sleep…" Iwaizumi said

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly

"Yeah I'm sure… These contractions haven't gotten too unbearable, and they are still about 15 minutes apart… just get some sleep…"

"Alright… Goodnight Hajime…" Oikawa placed a soft kiss on Iwaizumi's forehead

"Goodnight…"

"I love you…" Oikawa said looking deep into Iwaizumi's eyes

"I love you too…" the omega nuzzled the alpha's nose before Oikawa turned to walk over to the reclined chair in the room

 **\- 6 HOURS LATER** -

"Hi Iwaizumi-san…" a nurse entered the room

"H-hi…" he panted

"Did another contraction just pass?" She asked

"Yeah…" he swallowed

"Alright, let's check how far you are…" she said as she situated herself between his legs

"Please tell me I've dilated farther already…" he just about begged, "I've been stuck at ALMOST 4 centimeters for HOURS now…"

"Yes, you're at 5 now…" the nurse smiled, "Should I call for an epidural?"

"Yes please! oh god…" he curled in on himself as another contraction ripped itself through him

"Alright, go ahead and breathe deep…" the nurse coached him through it, "Don't push, if you push, the baby will come when your body isn't ready…"

"Right, right…" he painted as the contraction passed

"Okay, I'm gonna go get your epidural ready…" she said comfortingly abe left the room

"How are you doing Hajime?" Oikawa asked as he pushed the matted hairs from the omega's face

"It hurts…" Iwaizumi whimpered

The omega's response stuck a knife into Oikawa's alpha heart. His mate was hurting, he's in pain because of Oikawa. _This is all my fault…_

"I know baby… I'm sorry…" Oikawa pressed a kiss to Iwaizumi's temple

"Don't apologize…" Iwaizumi said as he held Oikawa's hand

"But-"

"No, you blame yourself far too often for far too much…" Iwaizumi said squeezing the alpha's hand, "Yes, you put the baby inside me, but there's no one else I would rather it have been…"

"Hajime…" Oikawa felt the tears well up in his eyes

"I'm supposed to be the one crying!" Iwaizumi laughed and reached up to wipe at his alpha's eyes

"Yeah… sorry…" Oikawa laughed

"Shittykawa…" Iwaizumi smiled

"You're so mean Iwa-chan…" Oikawa whined playfully

Iwaizumi suddenly hissed when he felt another contraction tear through him.

"You're doing such a great job Hajime…" Oikawa whispered into his ear as the omega squeezed his hand

"Oh god… where is my damn epidural…" Iwaizumi groaned

"The nurse is coming with it…" Oikawa pressed a kiss to his omega's temple, "She's coming baby, just hang on…"

"Hi Iwaizumi-san! I'm here with your epidural…" the nurse came in

"It's about time…" he huffed as the contraction passed

"Alright dear, just roll over onto your side… you know how this works right?" The nurse said

"Yeah… Tooru help me…" Iwaizumi said

Oikawa helped Iwaizumi roll onto his left side to leave his back open for the nurse. He curled up as much as he could to be in the position for the epidural.

"Okay so your anesthesiologist is Dr. Takeshita, and he's gonna be in here any second, I am just marking your back and cleaning you up alright?" The nurse said

"Sure…" Iwaizumi said

"Alright, so you know that the epidural doesn't not completely numb the pain right?" The nurse said wiping his back down with an alcohol wipe.

"Yeah, it just tones it down a lot so I can rest…" he said

"Yup, and we're giving you what's called a 'CSE' or a 'walking epidural' it will allow you to move around a bit more if you have to…" the nurse said

"Hello! I am Dr. Takeshita!" The doctor came in with a smile

"H-hello…" Iwaizumi tensed as he felt another contraction hit him

"Ah! Having another contraction?" The Doctor asked, "we have to give you the epidural in between contractions so we don't risk damaging your spinal cord…"

"Alright…" Iwaizumi huffed as he breathed through it

Once it passed he relaxed and the doctor moved in behind him, "Now that it's passed I need to work quickly…" he said

Iwaizumi curled up as much as he could, Oikawa standing in front of him whispering encouraging words. He felt the nurse and doctor rubbing him down with what was probably an antiseptic solution. Then he felt the pinch, but oddly enough didn't have the strength to flinch or jump when he felt it. The doctor had taped something to his back and he found that it went from the spot on his lower back where the injection was administered, up towards his left shoulder.

"What is that?" He asked

"A catheter… so that if we need to give you another dose, we can…" the doctor replied

"Alright…" Iwaizumi released a sigh as he felt the relief wash over him

"Alright, you can lay back…" the doctor said

Iwaizumi rolled onto his back with Oikawa's help and they looked expectantly at the doctor.

"I would suggest sleeping for a while since you've been up so long… you need to rest before you push the little one out…" he smiled, "Good luck and congratulations…" he left with a smile

Iwaizumi let out a big yawn, finally not in enough pain to keep him awake.

"He called you, 'Tooru' right?" The nurse asked Oikawa

"Yes, that's my given name…" Oikawa nodded

"Did you two attend Aoba Johsai?" The nurse asked

"Yes, we both are currently in our third year…" Oikawa nodded

"My little sister goes to school with you two!" The nurse smiled, "She always tells me that she knew you two would end up together! She knew when all the other girls were fawning over you guys…"

"Maybe him… but not me…" Iwaizumi said sleepily, "I'm not as desirable as he is…"

"Oh no! She said that you have quite the fan club too!" The nurse laughed, "mostly female alphas and betas…"

"Makes sense…" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before they slowly closed

"Alright… you wouldn't mind if I told my sister about your baby would you?" She asked

"No, not at all…" Oikawa smiled, "We'll be holding her for pictures after graduation at school, so everyone would know anyways…"

"Okay! Thanks!" The nurse smiled, "When my sister graduates as well I'll keep an eye out for you guys!"

"Alright! See you!" Oikawa smiled at her as she left the room

The alpha turned back towards his omega and noticed that he had fallen asleep. He sat next to the bed and smiled softly. _Rest up Hajime… you still have to bring our little one into the world… I love you so much…_

 **\- 5 HOURS LATER** -

"OH MY GOD TOORU!" Iwaizumi screamed, "I have to push!"

"No, don't push…" Oikawa said as he held Iwaizumi's hand and smoothed his hair back, "You're almost there, 9 and a half.. you're almost there…"

"It hurts Tooru… I have to push her out!" Iwaizumi screamed

"No, you could hurt our little one, you don't want to hurt your pup right Hajime?" Oikawa said soothingly

"'No…" Iwaizumi's tears started falling, "Tooru… it hurts…"

"I know it hurts… but you're doing so wonderful!" Oikawa smiled

Iwaizumi finally relaxed as his contraction passed, "This epidural isn't doing shit…" he whimpered

"But I'm sure the pain would be a lot worse if you didn't get it…" Oikawa said kissing Iwaizumi's temple

"Shut u-" Iwaizumi tensed, "OH GOD! Tooru get the nurse!"

"Is it time?" He asked

"It better be! I feel like she's coming now!" Iwaizumi shouted

"Alright!" Oikawa headed out of the room and almost literally ran into the nurse, "Oh! He said that he feels like she's coming now…"

"Let's check…" the nurse nodded and rushed into the room and got situated between Iwaizumi's legs, "Yup, it's time… you're fully dilated…"

"Finally…" Iwaizumi whimpered as Oikawa took his hand again

"I'm going to go and get Dr. Kanda, she arrived about an hour ago…" the nurse said before leaving the room

"Tooru…" Iwaizumi whimpered

"I know, I know baby…" Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi's forehead

"Hello there Iwaizumi-san!" Dr. Kanda entered the room, "I heard it's time to meet a very special little girl?"

"Yes please! Oh god! Get her out!" Iwaizumi groaned

"No worries mama, she'll be out soon…" Dr. Kanda chuckled as she sat on a stool and settled between his legs

"It's time…" another feminine voice sounded

Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked over and saw Rose walk in and take a place on the other side of Iwaizumi and smiled.

"Iwaizumi, you ready…?" Rose smiled

"No…" he felt the tears welling in his eyes

"You'll be alright…" Rose said reassuringly

"Alright Iwaizumi-san, go ahead and push with each of your contractions, and push for as long as you can…" Dr. Kanda instructed

"Ngaaaah!" Iwaizumi bored down as a contraction conveniently ripped through him

"That's it Iwaizumi-san…" The doctor encouraged, "I'm starting to see her head, she isn't crowning just yet but she's on her way…"

"It hurts…" Iwaizumi said through tears, "Tooru…" he whimpered

"I know baby… it's gonna be okay…" Oikawa said encouragingly

"Oh god!" Iwaizumi curled up around his still large stomach and gave a push that took a lot of his energy and strength

"You're doing great baby… keep going…" Oikawa encouraged letting Iwaizumi squeeze his hand

"Tooru... I can't…" Iwaizumi whimpered again, "It hurts so much… I can't do this…"

"Yes you can…" Oikawa said pressing kisses to Iwaizumi's forehead, "You're doing so good, you're so strong and wonderful… I know you can do this…"

"Tooru…" Iwaizumi whimpered

"I know baby, I know…" Oikawa soothed as he pushed Iwaizumi's matted hair back and away from his face, "I love you…"

"Oh my god!" Iwaizumi screamed as he bore down once again, "I hate you…"

"Yeah… I hate me too…" Oikawa frowned in worry

Suddenly a sickening crack was heard.

"What was that?" Dr. Kanda looked up and saw Iwaizumi still scrunched into himself in pain but Oikawa was pale. She looked over to see where Iwaizumi was gripping Oikawa's now crushed hand in his own, "Someone go down to bone and muscle to get dad a brace… we got another broken hand…"

"Please follow me…" A nurse addressed Oikawa

"No!" Iwaizumi panted, "Please… alpha… don't leave…"

Oikawa stared into those hurt and tear filled eyes before turning to the nurse, "I need to stay with him…"

"Please sir, your hand needs to be taken care of…" ah insisted

Iwaizumi growled at the nurse as his inner omega began taking over.

"Enough!" Dr. Kanda called, everyone stopped except Iwaizumi, "You are certified nurses! You all know that if you take him away from his omega the birth will not go smoothly… you were all taught this when you went through years of training and schooling! That is why I said to GET HIM THE DAMN BRACE!"

With that, a nurse scurried out of the room.

"Tooru, I'm sorry… I didn't mean it! I love you! Please don't leave alpha!" He cried

"It's alright! I'm not going anywhere!" Oikawa said as he wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi's shoulders

"And now you nurses understand why they can't be separated while the omega is in labor… it triggers their inner omega… their instincts…" Dr. Kanda frowned at her nurses, "Don't let this happen again…"

"Oikawa, why don't you sit up here behind Iwaizumi…" Rose said

"Excellent idea, Rose-san!" Dr. Kanda smiled

The crew helped Iwaizumi scoot forward and Oikawa sat behind him with the omega leaning against his chest. Once situated Iwaizumi's knees were now pressed higher, more towards his shoulders which made him sit in a more squat like position.

"Is this better Haime?" Oikawa asked as he rubbed his hands down Iwaizumi's arms

"Much…" he gave a soft sigh, "thank you…"

They sat for a few seconds before Iwaizumi was bearing down with all he had just praying he could push this baby out with this push. As he gasped and relaxed against Oikawa's chest breathing hard Dr. Kanda announced, "Baby is crowning! A few more pushes and she'll be here!"

"Please… Please just pull her out!" Iwaizumi's tears still hadn't stopped

"Sorry dear, if I pull her out I'll risk hurting you and her…" Dr. Kanda smiled apologetically

"Tooru…" Iwaizumi whimpered

"You're alright baby…" Oikawa placed a kiss to the side of Iwaizumi's head, "She's almost here…" he smiled

"Aaaagh!" Iwaizumi screamed and gripped Oikawa's not broken hand, consciously not squeezing it to not hurt the alpha

"You're doing great baby, keep pushing… she's almost here…" Oikawa encouraged

"Oh my god!" Iwaizumi threw his head back against Oikawa's shoulder as he pushed

"Good job! Her head is almost out!" Dr. Kanda smiled, "Give me two more BIG pushes… she should be out then!"

"O-okay…" he breathed

"Do you feel her mama?" Dr. Kanda asked with a smile

"N-no…?"

"Here, give me your hand…" she smiled and held her hand out

Iwaizumi reached out his hand and the doctor guided it between his legs, he felt around until he suddenly felt something bulging and round sticking out, "I-is that… her head…?" His eyes started tearing

"Yup, that's her… come one just two more pushes!" The doctor smiled

Iwaizumi nodded before he tensed with the next contraction. He became quiet as he pushed, aside from a few grunts he didn't make much noise. This caused Oikawa to worry, "Are you alright baby?" He asked

"I'm trying not to scream…" he grunted through clenched teeth, "I feel like she's gonna tear me in half!"

"Just breathe you're doing great…" Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi's temple

"One more push!" Dr. Kanda said, "Just her shoulders gotta come out and then you're done…"

"Next contraction is the last one Hajime…" Oikawa smiled

"NGAAAAAH!" Iwaizumi screamed and pushed as hard as he could with the tears streaming down his face

Oikawa's brows furrowed in worry and then suddenly his omega went slack against him and a tiny cry filled the room. The doctor looked up and smiled at the couple, "It's a girl… Do you want to cut her cord, dad?"

Oikawa wiggles out from behind Iwaizumi and walks over to the doctor holding his baby. He gingerly takes the scissors in his right hand and snipped it. He stared at the squirming baby in the doctor's arms with amazement. _That's MY baby girl… She's perfect…_ Oikawa watched as he doctor handed her over to get cleaned up by the nurses.

"My pup… I want my pup… where is she…?" Iwaizumi whimpered and looked at the nurses rushing around him, "Please I need my pup!"

"Keep calm mama, here she is…" Dr. Kanda snatched the baby from a nearby nurse and handed her to Iwaizumi, "Open your gown, she has to be directly on your skin…"

Iwaizumi untied the hospital gown and the doctor placed her directly on his chest. The pup whimpered and snuggled into his chest. Iwaizumi stared at the baby girl and felt his tears falling all over again, "You're so beautiful baby girl…" he cried and held her close

The small pup had thick chocolate brown hair and soft features.

"Alright Iwaizumi…" Dr. Kanda smiled cautiously, "We need to take her to get all her measurements alright?"

"My pup…" he whimpered before kissing her forehead and handing her off

Nurses rushed around him taking his vitals and he looked around but couldn't seem to Oikawa.

"They took him down to Bone and Muscle because you broke his hand…" Rose chuckled

"Oh! Right…" Iwaizumi frowned into his lap

"What's wrong?" Rose asked

"I finally have my baby girl but her dad AND her…" he sniffled, "They aren't here…"

"It's alright, Oikawa just needs to get his hand in a cast and then he'll come back… and your baby? Believe me, if she had a choice, she'd probably stay with you only…" Rose chuckled

Iwaizumi sighed as a nurse came in and unhooked him from the IV tube, she removed the epidural catheter and got him cleaned up.

"Alright Iwaizumi-san, we're gonna take you to your new room in the Mother-Baby department…" the nurse smiled

After they got him situated in his new room the baby was brought in.

"Hi mom! Congratulations!" The nurse smiled as she wheeled the baby in, in her little plastic hospital crib, she was wailing her little lungs out, "What is this sweet angel's name?"

"Oikawa Mieko…" he smiled

"I think she wants you mom, she's been crying since we took her to get her cleaned up…" the nurse smiled and picked the baby up and handed her to Iwaizumi, "Congratulations again and welcome to Mieko-chan…"

"Thanks..." Iwaizumi smiled down at the baby in his arms as the nurse left. Iwaizumi looked up at Rose and smiled, "Do you want to hold her?"

"You know, Oikawa was so devastated when he had to leave to go get his hand looked at…" Rose smiled, "He wanted to hold her too…"

"He's gonna have a lot of time with her…" Iwaizumi said

"No, you haven't fully recovered emotionally and I think her daddy should get to hold her before anyone else does…" Rose smiled

"Alright…" Iwaizumi looked back down at Mieko and smiled, "I can't believe she's here…"

"You did great…" Rose smiled

 **Knock knock.**

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa creeped into the room and saw his omega staring lovingly at their baby in his arms

"I'll give you two a minute…" Rose smiled and left the room

Oikawa sat in the chair where Rose was and smiled at Iwaizumi who was now silently crying, "What's wrong, Hajime?"

"It's just that… presenting as an omega… was a real big blow to my confidence and my self-worth… and it hit even harder when I got pregnant…" Iwaizumi cried a little harder, "but now, in this very moment, seeing her… holding her… she was worth it all…" Iwaizumi pressed his forehead gently against Mieko's and sobbed

Oikawa smiled warmly at them and felt a few tears prick at his eyes as well. Mieko started crying as Iwaizumi calmed down, "What's wrong sweetheart?" Iwaizumi cooed at her

 **Knock knock.**

"Hi mom!" A nurse entered the room, "How is baby?"

"She just started crying…" Iwaizumi smiled at his baby despite her wails

"That's a hungry cry!" The nurse smiled, "Good thing I'm here to show you the different ways to breastfeed…"

"Oh… alright…" Iwaizumi blushed

The nurse taught him the various ways to hold her while she ate, after Iwaizumi was situated with how he liked holding her best, the nurse left. Iwaizumi watched the newborn suckle on him and smiled. _She's really my baby… I can't believe she's here… she's FINALLY here…_

Oikawa was watching as Iwaizumi fed their baby and he smiled, "You did great Hajime…"

"I was only able to do it because of you…" he smiled back and his face fell when his eyes landed on Oikawa's cast, "I'm sorry about your hand…"

"It's alright… I know it was probably nothing compared to what you were feeling…" Oikawa laughed lightly

"But my pain was for a reason…" Iwaizumi frowned

"So was mine…" he smiled gently, "It was the only way I could think of to support you…"

"You've done so much already…" Iwaizumi furrowed his brows as his eyes drifted back to the little one on his chest

"Well, you'd better get used to it… because I'm not going anywhere…" Oikawa smiled

Iwaizumi looked back at the alpha and couldn't help the smile that crawled onto his face. Mieko had fallen asleep once she was full and thus detached herself from her mother.

"Can I hold her, Hajime?" Oikawa asked as Iwaizumi placed the sleeping newborn in his lap to tie his hospital gown once again

"Of course… she is your daughter after all…" Iwaizumi smiled, "Just be careful of your hand Tooru… I don't want you to hurt it further…"

"I will…" he smiled as he stood and walked over to Iwaizumi

Iwaizumi lifted the sleeping baby and placed her gently in her father's arms. Oikawa walked back to the chair and sat down, "Hi princess… it took you long enough to get here…" he smiled

 **Knock knock.**

"Hi guys…" Rose crept in

"Hi Rose…" the new mother smiled at her

"So… I've got a very excited team that wants to see their new little sister…" Rose smiled

"The team? They're here?!" Iwaizumi said in shock

"Yeah…" Rose smiled, "Makki texted everyone…"

"I see…" he laughed

"Do you want to let them in?" Rose asked

"Sure send them in… I doubt they'd all fit in this room but whatever…"

"Alright then…" Rose nodded and left the room

Oikawa didn't even care, he was so entranced by the baby girl in his arms. Iwaizumi looked over at him and smiled. _That's daddy's little princess… he just loves her so much already…_

"Congratulations!" Makki waddled into the room, "Where is she? I wanna see her!" Makki sat at the foot of Iwaizumi's bed and smiled excitedly

"Tooru has her…" he motioned to the alpha who still hadn't looked up

"Aw! Look at them!" Makki smiled

"Congrats Oikawa…" Mattsun smiled

Said alpha finally looked up from his baby and smiled, "Thanks…"

"She's adorable!" Yahaba said looking over Oikawa's shoulder

"Wait…" Makki said trying to hide his laugh, "Oikawa what the fuck happened to your hair?! AND YOU'RE WEARING YOUR GLASSES!" Makki laughed

"Shut up! We had to rush here this morning! I didn't have time to put in my contacts, let alone do my hair!" Oikawa whined at him

Everyone burst into laughter and as it died down things got comfortably quiet.

"Can I hold her?" Came a quiet voice at the back of the room

"Kunimi?!" Everyone turned to him

"Can I or not?" He asked

"Sure Kunimi…" Iwaizumi smiled

Oikawa stood and allowed Kunimi to sit and cradle the baby in his arms. _A baby looks very natural in Kunimi's arms. I suppose it's because he's an omega that he just looks right with a baby…_ Kindaichi blushed seeing Kunimi smile at the newborn.

"So what's her name?" Watari asked

"Mieko…" Oikawa smiled

"What a nice name!" Yahaba smiled

"Thanks…" Iwaizumi smiled

"Does anyone else want to hold her?" Kunimi asked

"Yes! Hand her over!" Yahaba said stretching his arms out

Mieko was handed off between the omegas and their one beta friend- one, Watari Shinji- before Mattsun got to hold her as well. Somewhere between Makki and Yahaba, the baby had woken up but hadn't cried yet. The moment that surprised everyone was when Kyoutani asked Iwaizumi to hold her. Everyone paused.

"Y-you want to hold her?!" Yahaba asked in shock

"Yeah…" Kyoutani frowned, "What's wrong with that?!"

"Nothing Kyoutani… you can hold her…" Iwaizumi smiled

Mattsun placed the baby in Kyoutani's arms and he surprisingly handled her like a pro. She even fell back asleep after a minute in his arms.

"How do you know how to hold a newborn?!" Yahaba asked, "Do you have any younger siblings?"

"No, I'm the youngest…"

"Nieces? Nephews?"

"No… Just drop it…"

"But I wanna know-"

"He said to drop it Yahaba…" Iwaizumi said

Said omega huffed but did not press any further. Eventually everyone had left except for Makki and Mattsun. Mieko was back in Iwaizumi's arms and she started fussing.

"What is it sweet heart?" Iwaizumi asked her

"Maybe she's hungry again?" Oikawa said

"Maybe… I think Suga bought me a nursing cover, check the bag for it…" Iwaizumi said

Oikawa dug around the bag he didn't find it, "I don't think we packed it…" he said

"Of course we didn't…" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes

"Just feed her! We don't mind…" Makki said, "Mattsun's gonna end up seeing me nurse our baby too so he'll have to get used to it…"

"Are you sure? I could probably just throw this blanket over my shoulder…" Iwaizumi said

"No, it's fine! Unless you WANT to cover up…" Mattsun reassured with a nod

"Okay… thanks…" Iwaizumi smiled and untied one side of his robe and guided Mieko towards his chest, she latched on hungrily and started to eat again.

"So how long was your labor?" Makki asked

"They said that from the time I was admitted to the hospital to the time she was born it was like 12 hours…" Iwaizumi said

"Oh god! A 12 hour labor?!" Makki's shrieked, "No thanks…"

"Who knows Makki, you might end up being one of those moms that has a 20 hour labor!" Iwaizumi teased

"Don't curse me like that!" Makki groaned

"What were her measurements? She looks a lot smaller than Hiroki did…" Mattsun said

"She is a lot smaller…" Iwaizumi laughed, "She's 6 lbs 5.3 oz… and she's like 18 inches?"

"Whoa! She's tiny!" Makki said

"Well, I expected her to be small…" Iwaizumi chuckled, "Through my whole pregnancy the doctor told me she was small…"

"That's true…" Makki smiled, "She's just so cute and little…"

 **Knock knock.**

"Oh…" Iwaizumi quickly grabbed the blanket and threw it over his shoulder to cover Mieko and himself before the door opened slowly

Who walked in was a shock. The middle aged man carrying a teddy bear with a balloon attached to it paused when his eyes landed on Makki.

"C-Coach Mizoguchi?!" Iwaizumi said

"I…" he started before he sighed and placed a hand to his forehead, "I was wondering why ALL my third years started to miss practice…"

"Um… surprise…?" Makki smiled raised his shoulders in a slight shrug

"Dammit you guys!" Their coach said with an aggravated tone, "When your damn agent said to not worry about you two I didn't think you'd BOTH be turning into parents!"

Mieko had detached and started crying upon hearing the man's voice.

"Oh baby, it's alright sweetheart…" Iwaizumi peeked into the blanket to readjust her before she latches onto the other side and began eating again

"Uh… sorry…" Mizoguchi sighed before he placed the bear down on a little counter where they had also put the baby bag, "Congranulation Iwaizumi…" he nodded

"Oh… um… thank you Coach…" he responded not used to the man's kinder words

"So no one told me what you had… boy or girl?" He asked

"Girl… her name is Mieko…" Iwaizumi said

"Nice name…" the coach said awkwardly, "Iwaizumi Mieko…"

"Oikawa…" Iwaizumi corrected

"Huh?" The coach raised an eyebrow

"Oikawa Mieko…" Iwaizumi said, "She's Oikawa's baby…"

"Huh?! What?! For real?!" The coach said surprised, "Oh shit… I am so sorry… I didn't think… oh my god!"

"Coach hasn't seen her yet…" Oikawa laughed, "Coach, if you saw her you'd know immediately that she was mine…"

"Huh…?"

Iwaizumi peeked into the blanket and got Mieko to detach from him, she started to whine when he placed her down on the blankets across his lap. He tied his gown back into place before removing the blanket covering him and Mieko. Coach Mizoguchi stared at the baby and gasped.

"She looks JUST like Oikawa!" He laughed, "Well, congratulations Oikawa… welcome to fatherhood!" He clapped the alpha on the back

"Th-thanks coach…" Oikawa laughed sheepishly

"May I?" He asked with his arms outstretched

"Of course…" Iwaizumi placed the baby in the older man's arms and watched as Coach Mizoguchi smirked at her

"She's gonna be a volleyball player…" Coach smirked, "I better see her around Aoba Johsai…" he said before handing her over to Oikawa, "I gotta go… the rest of my team left early without my permission… congratulations Iwaizumi… and Makki…" he said before leaving

"That was weird…" Mattsun commented

"Yeah! He never smiles!" Makki added

"That's not what I meant babe…" Mattsun shook his head with a smile

"Whatever…" Makki shrugged

"We should head home… visiting hours are almost over…" Mattsun said

"Alright… see you…" Iwaizumi said

"Good night! Congrats!" Makki smiled as he followed his mate out of the room

"Is she still hungry?" Iwaizumi asked Oikawa

"Nah… she's falling sleep even…" Oikawa smiled down at the baby in his arms

"Okay…" Iwaizumi laid back against the bed

"Go to sleep…" Oikawa said

"But-"

"You just pushed a baby out, and you were in labor for 12 hours… I'm positive you're exhausted… go to sleep.. if she needs you I'll wake you up…" Oikawa smiled

"Alright…" Iwaizumi let his eyes slip shut and his breathing evened out

"It's just you and me princess…" Oikawa smiled down at his baby girl, "Daddy loves you so much… I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you ever… Daddy will protect you Mieko… You don't understand this yet, but you and mommy are daddy's whole world…"

Mieko's eyes were drooping closed listening to her father's words.

"You are my heart and my world… my whole life Mieko…" Oikawa nuzzled the baby as a single tear slid down his cheek, "I love you princess… you've got me wrapped around your little finger already… and you don't even know it..."


	38. Chapter 38

**\- THE NEXT MORNING -**

"Iwaizumi-san…" the nurse shook him awake once again

"Mm…" he groaned as he pried his eyes open

"Good morning…" she smiled, "Mieko is hungry…"

"Alright…" he said sitting the bed up with it's remote so he had something to lean against as he fed her

The nurse brought over the whimpering baby and placed her in Iwaizumi's arms before leaving. Iwaizumi held her close and smiled down at her, "Good morning baby…"

Mieko wasn't having it, she had started searching for Iwaizumi's milk as soon as he held her. When she couldn't find it she started to cry out of frustration.

"Okay, fine…" Iwaizimi huffed but he couldn't help but smile, "Can't mommy hold you without you wanting to eat…?"

He laid her on his lap so he could untie his hospital gown and she cried louder. Oikawa shot upright in the pull out chair-bed he was sleeping in, "Mieko!"

"She's right here… she's just mad at me because she's hungry…" Iwaizumi said as he picked her up and held the wailing newborn to his chest. She latched on immediately and started eating, "There… that's all you wanted…" he smiled at her

Oikawa got up and pushed the bed back into a chair and sat sleepily in it, "How many times are you gonna wake up to feed her?" He groaned

"As many times as she needs it…" Iwaizumi stared down at the baby suckling at him

"But you don't get any sleep…" Oikawa said

"Welcome to parenthood…" Iwaizumi laughed slightly

Oikawa's eyes fell on Iwaizumi's face and smiled. _He was meant to be a mom… he looks so happy… and so natural…_

"What are you staring at?" Iwaizumi asked

"You…" Oikawa quirked up the corner of his mouth

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at the alpha but he just smiled in return and Iwaizumi turned his attention back to Mieko.

"... Hajime…?"

"Hm?" He looked over at the alpha

"Can I watch you feed her?" He asked

"What?!" Iwaizumi stared at him incredulously

"Can I watch you?" Oikawa asked again

"I-I… I guess…" Iwaizumi felt his cheeks heat up as he looked back down at Mieko

Oikawa sat on the bed next to Iwaizumi and peered over his shoulder at the baby who stared up at him with big eyes, "Hi little one…" Oikawa smiled at her

Mieko stopped eating when she heard her father's voice and just stared at him. Iwaizumi watched them for a minute before pushing Oikawa off the bed.

"Iwa-chan! What was that for?" He whined

"You're distracting her… she needs to eat…" Iwaizumi said as he readjusted Mieko so she could eat again

"Oh… okay…" Oikawa wilted

"Stop it… she'll probably want you once she's full…" Iwaizumi said, "The only reason she wants me is because I have milk…"

"Don't say that…" Oikawa huffed softly, "I'm sure she loves you for more than just milk…"

"For now that's all she'll want from me because she can smell it…" Iwaizumi chuckled as she finished eating, "Can you burp her…?" He asked as he held her out towards Oikawa

Oikawa took her in his arms and put her upright against his shoulder, beginning to pat her back firmly as Iwaizumi tied his hospital gown back into place. Oikawa was slowly swaying as he pat the baby's back, she was starting to nod off when a gas bubble pushed up and out, startling her back to alertness.

"That was a big one pup…" Oikawa chuckled and rubbed her back

 **Knock knock.**

At first Iwaizumi didn't recognize who entered the room, it's only been a month since he's seen her; but, then again last month was the FIRST TIME he saw her. When it registered who came to see him and his newborn he smiled.

"How are you Hajime?" His biological mother asked with a smile

"I'm alright… just a little tired…" he couldn't stop smiling. _She came to see us…_

"I was exhausted after I had you…" she giggled, "Even if you were a small baby…"

"Well, your granddaughter is just like me then…" he looked over to where the newborn was sleeping peacefully in her father's arms

"How big was she?"

"6 lbs 5.3 oz and 18 inches…" he smiled

"That was almost exactly your measurements!" She giggled, "May I hold her?" She looked at Oikawa

"Of course…" the alpha smiled and stood allowing the omegan woman to have a seat. He gently placed Mieko in her arms and smiled even bigger seeing his baby girl cradled lovingly in her grandma's arms

"She's beautiful, Hajime…" she smiled down at the baby

"Thanks…" Iwaizumi felt his chest swell with pride and warmth

"My my, she looks like her daddy! But I think she'll have mommy's eyes…"

"You think so?" Iwaizumi asked

"Oh yes… she's already beautiful but I can't even imagine what a gorgeous woman she'll grow into…" Iwaizumi's mom smiled up at the two

"Thanks…" Oikawa smiled back

"She looks SO much like her daddy!" She laughed

"I know! I carried her for 9 WHOLE MONTHS and she comes out looking like him…" Iwaizumi sighed

"This isn't always true but my grandma always told me that if girls look like their dad, then they are really beautiful…" she smiled back down at the baby, "And if boys look like their mom, then they are very handsome…"

"Mom…" Iwaizumi smiled

"And look! So far she's been right! You look like me and she looks like her daddy! And you're both so beautiful…" she smiled back

"Stop… you're gonna make me cry…" Iwaizumi wiped at his eyes

"Sorry baby…" she laughed wiping at her own eyes

"What is my granddaughter's name?" She asked

"Mieko…" he Oikawa said, "I suggested the name…"

"Mi… eko…?" His mother looked at them stunned, "That's really her name?"

"Yes… why?" Oikawa asked

"I never did tell you my name did I?" She asked

"No… I guess I figured that I would just call you, 'mom' so it didn't matter…" Iwaizumi said

"My name is Mieko as well…" she smiled back down at the baby

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stared at her before making eye contact. Oikawa smiled, "Then I guess we named her after her grandmother…"

"No, no! You just picked the same name!" She smiled

"By coincidence? That's almost impossible…" Oikawa smiled, "and besides… between you and my parents… I'd rather her be named after you…"

She stared at Oikawa as tears flowed down her cheeks, "Thank you so much…"

"Anything for you… mom…" Oikawa smiled

 **\- AT THE SAFE HOUSE -**

"Kenma… come on!" Kuroo complained

"Kuroo, I'm not leaving this couch…" Kenma said eyes still glued to his ds

"Oh come on, Kenma! I'll take you to GameStop!" Kuroo said

"Just go pick out the game for me!" Kenma seemed to sink further into the couch, ds now against his 16 week baby bump

"Kenma…" Kuroo dropped his head into his palm

"Why do you want me to come?" Kenma asked clearly frustrated, "I would have to change! And I can't do that! Nothing fits me!" tears began welling in the omega's eyes

"Kenma…" Kuroo looked at his mate with softened eyes, "I know baby… but I need you to come with me…"

"I'm fat and everyone's gonna stare at me!" Kenma actually put his ds down to cover his eyes and wipe them of tears

"Kenma, you're not fat… you're pregnant…" Kuroo sat next to his mate and grabbed him in a hug, "You're so beautiful… if anyone stared at you, it's because they wish they had you…"

"You're l-lying out o-of your a-ass again…" Kenma sniffled but leaned into his alpha's touch

"No I'm not!" Kuroo said defensively, "Why would I want to mate you and have a baby with you… if I didn't think you were just the most beautiful person ever!"

"But now I'm fat!" Kenma cried harder, "Alpha! Don't leave me now that I'm fat!"

"Kenma…" Kuroo knit his brows. _That was probably not the best way to put it…_

"Alpha please…" Kenma cried as he tried to grab at Kuroo and hold him tighter

"Kenma… sweetheart… I love you, and I'm never leaving you…" Kuroo held him close, "You are beautiful inside and out… and I don't want you to ever feel like you are anything less than that… okay?"

Kenma didn't respond, he just cuddled deeper into Kuroo's embrace, "Why do I have to go with you?" Kenma asked softly

"It's a surprise, love…" Kuroo kissed Kenma's hair and got them up off the couch, "Now will you please come with me?"

"Fine, but you're still taking me to GameStop AND you're going to buy me new clothes!" Kenma pouted

"Okay… I will…" Kuroo smiled

 **\- AFTER THE SHOPPING TRIP -**

"I can't believe you made me wait so long before we went to GameStop!" Kenma complained as he entered the house

"I had to buy some food!" Kuroo said defensively, "And if we went to GameStop first then you would have taken forever to chose one!"

"What did you even need all that food for?!" Kenma snapped at him

"Nevermind! Go play your game, love…" Kuroo's smile just screamed at Kenma that he was up to something

"Whatever… just don't bother me…" Kenma narrowed his eyes at the alpha

"Of course kitten…" Kuroo smile and watched Kenma slightly waddle his way into their room

Kuroo busied himself in the kitchen taking various items and setting them on the side.

"What are you up to, Kuroo?" Rose asked as she walked into the kitchen

"I wanted to have like a romantic date here with Kenma since he doesn't like to go out…" Kuroo said prepping the ingredients for dinner

"Aw, that's sweet of you…" Rose smiled, "Did you want some help? Or you got it?"

"I got it, thanks Rose!" He smiled and continued making dinner

Once he had dinner finished he took it out to the table he set up outside and then headed inside to get Kenma. _It's 6:30! Perfect! Kenma hates going to bed with a full stomach…_ Kuroo entered the room he shared with Kenma and spotted the lump of blankets in the middle of the bed. He walked over to it with a smile.

"Hey Kenma, if you sleep now, you won't be able to sleep tonight…" Kuroo said shaking the blanket lump gently

"Go away…" it responded groggily

"Come on kitten, I have a surprise waiting for you…" Kuroo replied

"Testurou are you trying to die today?" Kenma poked his head out from the blanket and glared at the alpha, "I'm pregnant and exhausted! And you are waking me up!"

"I know kitten, I'm sorry…" Kuroo smiled lovingly, "But I had something special planned today…"

"Fine…" Kenma groaned and untangled himself from the blanket, "You better not be taking me out anywhere fancy! I'm not changing!"

"Nope, we're not leaving the property…" Kuroo said reassuringly

"Good…" Kenma struggled a little to get off the bed but succeeded in doing so after snapping at Kuroo that he was still capable

Kuroo walked out with Kenma towards the back sliding door and Kuroo paused, looking out with dread, "Oh god it's raining!"

"Good observation Tetsurou…" Kenma rolled his eyes

Suddenly Rose came running in from outside, "Sorry Kuroo, I went out there to try to save some of it… but I didn't make it…"

"That's alright…" Kuroo released a frustrated sigh, "Thanks anyways Rose…"

"What?" Kenma asked

"Kuroo had made and planned a really nice dinner outside…" Rose smiled

"Made? You cooked all that food we bought today?" Kenma asked looking at Kuroo who was frowning at his feet

"Yeah, I wanted to take you out but I figured you didn't want to leave…" Kuroo said, "So I just decided to make something and set it up outside…"

"Tetsurou…" Kenma looked softly between him and the pouring rain outside

"I can go pick you two up some takeout?" Rose offered, "And you could cuddle up in your room…"

"Sure…" Kenma nodded at her, "Thanks Rose…"

Rose smiled and headed out the front door with her keys.

"Kenma!" Kuroo suddenly shouted

"What!?" He turned to the alpha in surprise

"Dance with me…"

"I'm sorry?" Kenma raised an eyebrow

"Dance with me! Please? We can still do that! We don't have to go far!" Kuroo said

"Outside?! You want us to dance in the rain?!"

"Yeah! Please?" Kuroo looked hopeful as if this is the one thing that would save the evening

Kenma looked outside and settled his hands on his stomach before letting out a sigh, "Okay… but not for long…"

"Thanks Kenma…" Kuroo smiled

The alpha took his phone out and hooked it up to his waterproof speaker. He took that outside with him and left his phone on the counter near the door. Kenma stepped out after Kuroo and tensed feeling the cold water hitting his head and shoulders. Little bits of the rain hit the top of his stomach making him shiver. Some slow and sappy love song played on the speaker and Kuroo situated them somewhere on the side of the house without windows. Kenma wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck and pressed closer to him. The alpha looped his arms lazily around Kenma's waist as best he could. They started stepping slowly to the beat as Kuroo smiled down at Kenma.

"What?" Kenma raised an eyebrow

"Nothing, I just love you…" the alpha gave a half smile

"You're such a sap…" Kenma rolled his eyes

"But I'm your sap…" Kuroo laughed

Kenma shook his head as he stared into the alpha's eyes. Kuroo smiled down at him and moved one hand to caress the bump in the omega's midsection.

"I love you both so much…" Kuroo sighed

"Well…" Kenma blushed, "We love you too…"

Kenma pressed closer to Kuroo and the alpha wrapped his arm back around him. Kenma's round tummy was pressed softly against Kuroo's flat one which made the latter's heart flutter. The song had ended and their dancing came to a stop, Kenma stared up at Kuroo. And just like the first time they had kissed, they didn't realize it was happening. Their faces slowly got closer and closer until they felt the other's lips gently brush their own. This time was different from their first however, this time they pressed further into each other as if they were afraid they'd vanish into thin air. When they did pull away to breathe Kenma grunted in discomfort.

"Are you okay?" Kuroo asked

"Yeah… I think… your baby just started kicking…" Kenma smoothed his hand over his baby bump

"Really?! The baby is kicking?!" Kuroo smiled excitedly

"Yeah, I think it's uncomfortable…" Kenma grunted again

"The baby? Or you?" Kuroo asked

"Both…" Kenma sighed, "Can we get inside, I'm freezing and soaking wet!"

"But I wanna feel the baby kick!" Kuroo said

"You can feel it once we're out of the damn rain Tetsurou!" Kenma scolded

"Just a little? What if he or she stops kicking when we go inside?" Kuroo poured

"Then hurry up! I want to go inside!" Kenma said

Kuroo got to his knees and placed his hands gingerly on Kenma's protruding middle. Even though they were both soaked Kuroo's hands were warm against the wet clothing covering Kenma's stomach. Kuroo focused on the spot where his hands were rested and Kenma moved them lower where he felt little nudges. Kuroo pressed a chaste kiss to the spot where his little one was kicking.

"Kenma?! Kuroo?!" Rose's voice sounded

"We're out here!" Kenma called back

The agent came running out of the house frantically, "You two! Even though it's not as cold now, it's still winter! You're gonna freeze to death! Get inside!" She said as all three rushed in, "What were you doing out there?"

"I wanted to dance with Kenma…" Kuroo said ashamedly

"In the rain?"

"I guess it was pretty romantic…" Kenma sighed and shrugged and Kuroo perked up

"Well, go ahead and take a warm bath or a shower and I'll set the food in your room…" Rose sighed shaking her head

"Thanks Rose…" Kuroo said and took Kenma with him into their room to soak in the bathtub

"Kuroo…" Kenma complained, "I could have showered by myself…"

"I wanted to soak with you…" Kuroo said wrapping his arms around Kenma

"But it's not that comfortable…"

"Please… just soak with me for a little while? You're still cold anyways…" Kuroo said

"Fine…" Kenma tried to lean back and relax against Kuroo but the alpha stopped him, "What's wrong?"

"You're hair seems to have grown pretty long…" Kuroo said playing with a lock of Kenma's hair

"Has it really?" Kenma looked down at his own hair and noticed it was about four inches past his shoulders, "Whoa when did it get so long?!"

"I don't know… we can cut it tomorrow kitten…" Kuroo said pulled Kenma to relax against him

"Okay sure…" Kenma said with a frown. _My hair usually grows pretty slowly… how come it grew so fast now?_

After they got out of the bath they dressed warmly and settled into a cuddle on their bed. Kuroo quickly ate the takeout Rose bought them and settled himself lower so he was eye level with Kenma's stomach.

"Hi baby…" Kuroo smiled, "It's daddy, were you being good for mommy today?"

"No…" Kenma answered as he took another bite of food

"Uh oh… mommy said you weren't being good…" Kuroo placed a soft kiss on the bump, "You need to be good for mommy, he still has to carry you for five more months!"

Kenma groaned, "Ugh… Can't she just come out now?"

"If she comes out now, she probably won't make it kitten…" Kuroo said

"I know, but I'm not liking being pregnant…" Kenma pouted and rubbed a hand over the expanse of his stomach

Kuroo frowned and pressed a kiss to the bump one more time before he drew away, "Sorry…" he said quietly

"Why are you apologizing?" Kenma quirked an eyebrow

"You wanted to get an abortion… and I forced you to keep the baby…" Kuroo didn't make eye contact

"You didn't force me to do anything, Kuroo…" Kenma said sitting up from his slouching position against the headboard

"But you just said-"

"I said that I didn't like being pregnant, not that I didn't want the baby…" Kenma said as he scooted over to the alpha and pulled his face to him, "Kuroo, I decided to keep the baby because I wanted it…"

"But you went to get-"

"I was going to get an abortion because I thought YOU didn't want a baby… especially not after the last one…" Kenma said

"So… you wanted to keep the baby?" Kuroo asked

"Yes… I did…" Kenma's eyes filled with tears, "It was probably my omegan instincts but I still wanted her!"

"Kenma…" Kuroo's eye also pricked with tears

"I just figured you didn't want one and to prevent bringing up any memories I'd just have the abortion without you knowing…" Kenma cried as he wiped at his tears, "I was just going to tell you that I was sick…"

"Kenma…" Kuroo grabbed the omega in a tight embrace

"I'm sorry…" Kenma sniffled

"Don't apologize…" Kuroo said into Kenma's hair, "You were only thinking of me… thank you… I'm sorry I made you almost give up what YOU wanted…"

"Tetsurou…" Kenma buried his face deeper into Kuroo's chest, "I love you…"

"I love you too, Kenma…"

 **\- THE NEXT MORNING -**

"Good morning Kenma…" Kuroo shook him awake

"No…" Kenma responded with a raspy sounding voice

"You okay?" Kuroo frowned

"No…"

"What's wrong?" Kuroo sat next to Kenma on the bed

"I don't know… I feel like crap…" he coughed

"Kenma… are you… sick?" worry flooded Kuroo's voice

"I don't know…" Kenma said shifting deeper into his cocoon of blankets

"Oh god! Do you want some tea? Some soup? Are you gonna throw up? Wait, are you even experiencing morning sickness any more?"

"Kuroo!" Kenma said as he slowly sat up, "I'll be fine…"

"Oh my god! Kenma you look like shit!" Kuroo said as he wrapped an arm around the omega's shoulder

Kenma's nose was red and his eyes looked sunken in, he could barely keep them open.

"I feel like shit so…" Kenma sniffled, "I wanna go outside and get some tea…"

"I'll get it for you!" Kuroo said standing and heading towards the door

"No! I need to walk around a little…" Kenma said also standing from the bed, albeit a little slower

"Alright kitten…" Kuroo frowned in worry

They walked outside to see that there was a small line of others trying to make some tea as well. In this line stood; Akaashi, Ushijima, Yaku, and Kinoshita.

"What's going on?" Kuroo asked

"Koutarou, Lev-san, Tendou-san, and Kinoshita-san are all sick…" Akaashi said

"Whoa really?" Kuroo said, "Kenma's feeling under the weather today too!"

"Then I suppose we'll have to make another cup…" Akaashi said reaching for another mug

"And so starts the outbreak of the cold season…" Rose said as she entered the kitchen, "We've got two sick alphas and three sick omegas… oh boy…"

"I'm going back to bed…" Kenma said walking away

"I'll bring you the tea, kitten…" Kuroo said

"Mm…" Kenma hummed in response

Kinoshita was leaning over and resting his head on his hands which were overlapped on the counter.

"Kinoshita… I'll bring you your tea… you can head back to your room…" Rose said

"Thanks…" he said sounding congested and walked back to his room

"Yaku, should you be around Lev? You're still so early in your pregnancy…" Kuroo said, "You wouldn't want to get sick…"

"I'll be fine…" Yaku shakes his head and takes the tea into his room

When Yaku enters the room Lev goes to sit up, "Thank you Mori…" he coughs before pulling his mask down

"Just drink it… you'll feel better…" Yaku sat next to Lev and handed him the mug

Lev blew on it and took a sip, releasing a satisfied sigh, "It's nice and warm…" he said

"It's a lemon ginger chamomile tea… it's good for your throat…" Yaku said

"Thanks…" Lev said as he took another sip

Once Lev had finished the whole mug he stood up slowly.

"Where are you going?" Yaku asked

"To the bathroom…" Lev sniffled as he padded slowly to the bathroom

 _I've never seen him this sick before…_ Yaku stared worriedly at the door the alpha disappeared behind. Once Lev had come back out Yaku hurried over to him.

"What's wrong Mori?" Lev asked sniffling again

"Nothing just…" Yaku blushed and got on his tip toes to press a kiss on top of Lev's face mask

Before Yaku made contact with the face mask, Lev pulled away, "Mori! What are you doing? You're going to get sick! You can't get sick! It's not good for the babies!" Lev was freaking out

"Oh shut up!" Yaku said and pulled Lev closer again, "It's fine if it's like this…" he pressed a chaste peck to Lev's lips over the face mask, "... feel better soon…" Yaku said in a soft voice and blushed

"I love you Mori…" Lev said with a smile

"I love you too you behemoth idiot…" Yaku shook his head, "Now go to sleep, you need to rest…"

Lev settled in bed and pulled Yaku with him, the omega struggled for a moment before giving in and falling fast asleep with his alpha.

Outside, Rose sat with a very stressed Suga.

"I don't know what's going on with him!" Suga was on  
the verge of tears

"Suga, maybe we should take him to the hospital and get him checked out…" Rose said, "From what you've told me, it's pretty unusual behavior for Hiroki…"

"He just, he's so clingy to me and he always wants to nurse but he ends up choking and… and…" Suga let his tears fall as he dropped his head into his hands

"It's alright Suga, maybe he's just sick… like everyone else…" Rose said

"Hi! We're home!" Oikawa called carrying Mieko

"Oh hi…" Rose smiled as Iwaizumi entered behind the alpha carrying the baby bag

"What's going on?" Iwaizumi asked

"You may want to keep Mieko isolated in your room… a lot of people are catching colds…" Rose said

"Oh god! Tooru, get her to the room now!" Iwaizumi said and the alpha rushed into their room

"Yeah, and from what Suga's told me, Hiroki seems to have caught it as well…" Rose said turning her attention back to the stressed omega

"Oh no…" Iwaizumi said looking at Suga, "I hope he feels better soon…"

"Me too…" Suga sighed

Suddenly a loud wail sounded in the room followed by Daichi calling, "Koushi…"

"I guess my baby needs me…" Suga stood and walked over to the room, "Hi honey… what's wrong?" Suga cooed at the baby as he took him gently from Daichi

"I don't know..." Daichi sighed, "I've tried rocking him and I've tried to play with him, I even let him lay on my chest! He's inconsolable at the moment!"

"I think he's hungry… but I'm just worried that he won't be able to breathe…" Suga frowned

"Just try nursing him a little at a time… maybe give him breaks so he can breathe?" Daichi said

"Well, let's try it…" Suga said lifting his shirt and holding Hiroki against his chest

The baby latched on hungrily and began eating for a moment before he released with a gasp and a loud cry.

"It's okay honey…" Suga said bouncing the baby lightly, "Take a few breaths…"

After Hiroki had calmed down, Suga tried to feed him again. Again, the same thing happened.

"Maybe we should take him to see the doctor… he can't even eat properly…" Suga started tearing up

"I'll get the baby bag…" Daichi said already getting ready to head out the door

Suga pulled his shirt down and carried the baby outside following his mate. _I hope nothing is seriously wrong…_ They made their way outside to see Rose, Yachi, and Kiyoko all heading towards the kitchen.

"What are you all doing?" Suga asked

"We figured that with everyone getting sick, we could make some soup!" Yachi smiled, "But what about you? Little Hiroki seems really upset…" she frowned worriedly at the fussing baby in Suga's arms

"He's hungry but he can't eat because he can't breathe… we're taking him to the doctor…" Suga returned Yachi's look of concern

"Good luck! I hope he feels better!" Kiyoko called as the Sawamura family left the house

 **\- LATER THAT NIGHT -**

"Satori… you need to get up…" Ushijima's was trying to wake Tendou up again

"No…" Tendou said sickly

"You must eat something… Our little ones must eat as well…" Ushijima said placing the bowl of soup on the night stand

"I don't feel like eating! I'm not hungry Wakatoshi!" Tendou snapped at him

"I understand you're not feeling well, but you have to eat…" the alpha said worriedly

"No…" Tendou curled into the blankets tighter

"Please, Satori you have to eat, even if just a little, you need to get something in your system…" Ushijima's pleaded

"I swear to god, if you don't get out of my face!" Tendou snapped at him again

"Satori-"

"Wakatoshi! I am 7 months pregnant with triplets, AND I have a cold! If you don't get out of my face and let me sleep I will personally rip your face off!" Tendou threatened and then curled up and went back to sleep

Ushijima stood there stunned, did Tendou really just snap at him? THREATEN him?! _Satori must REALLY not be feeling well, he isn't acting like himself at all today…_


	39. Chapter 39

**\- THE NEXT MORNING -**

Daichi awoke to hear his son's cries once again, the alpha looked to his left and noticed that his mate was not in bed next to him. He sat up and looked in the direction of the crib, Suga was standing there rocking the infant in his arms.

"How is he?" Daichi asked as he walked over to Suga

"I just gave him the decongestant… hopefully he'll sleep a little better once it clears up his nose…" Suga said

"Hopefully…" Daichi placed a reassuring kiss to Suga's shoulder as he looked down at Hiroki, "Has he eaten yet?"

"Here and there… I'm just worried that he's not getting enough…" Suga frowned in worry

"He'll be fine… he just needs to fight it off, this won't be the last time he'll have a cold Koushi…" Daichi said

"I know…" Suga sighed

Meanwhile in the living room, Rose was busy going over what seemed to be blueprints when Shirabu walked out seeming very frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked

"Why is everyone getting sick?!" Shirabu threw his hands up

"What are you talking about?"

"Bokuto, Tendou, Kenma, Lev, Kinoshita?! Even Hiroki is sick!" Shirabu said, "AND NOW, Semi isn't feeling good TOO and he kicked me out of our room!"

"He just doesn't want you to get sick too…" Rose offered a sheepish smile

"But it's so frustrating! Like, what if I want to be cute like the rest of these couples and take care of him too!" Shirabu huffed with an eye roll

"Well, you can still do that…" Rose chuckled, "You could bring him some tea, or even a bowl of soup…"

"I suppose I could…" Shirabu sat there thoughtfully for a moment before he suddenly stood and walked towards the kitchen

Rose smiled and looked back to her papers when suddenly a crash resounded. The agent sprung from her seat and bolted into the kitchen.

"What happened?" She asked as she looked around at the floor and seeing shards of what was once a mug

"Nishinoya bumped into me and knocked the mug out of my hand…" Shirabu pouted

"I'm sorry! I'm just in a rush!" He said frantically

"What's wrong Noya?" Rose asked

"Asahi is super sick! He said that he's feeling well enough to eat now, and I need him to eat before he can't anymore!" He responded

Rose sighed and looked around at the mess.

"Whoa… what happened?" Mattsun asked as he stepped up behind Rose

"Nothing much…" she sighed as she grabbed the broom and started sweeping all the mug shards into a pile

"Oh okay…" Mattsun shrugged and walked over to Shirabu so he could grab a mug too

"Are you sick too Mattsun?" Noya asked

"No, but Taka said he wasn't feeling his best…" he said as he walked over to the cabinet that had all the teas

"Oh god, everyone is getting sick!" Shirabu released an exaggerated sigh

"So for those who AREN'T sick… I would suggest you drink some orange juice and get a little sun…" Rose said as she finished cleaning up the broken mug

"Why?" Shirabu asked

"Because, when I was growing up, the only way to prevent a cold was with vitamins, that meant orange juice and at least half an hour in the sun…" Rose smiled

"Sounds like a plan…" another voice sounded from the doorway

"What's wrong Akaashi?" Rose asked without even looking up

"I am 8 months pregnant with twins, and I am not about to get sick…" he said waddling over to grab a glass and then headed towards the fridge

Rose just chuckled as she watched Akaashi waddle outside with his glass of orange juice.

"Rose, where's that soup you made the other day?" Noya asked still frantic

"It's on the bottom shelf of the fridge…"

"Thanks Rose!" The small alpha grabbed the container and heated up a portion of it in a bowl before taking back to the room he shared with his mate

When Noya entered the room, Asahi was curled up on his side and fast asleep.

"Asahi…" Noya said as he placed the bowl on the night stand and sat on the bed next to the omega, "I brought you some soup… you really should eat…"

"Mmm…" Asahi groaned, "'m not hungry…"

"You need to eat… at least a little, you'll feel better…" Noya said reaching over and threading his fingers through Asahi's loose hair

"I don't want to eat…" Asahi grumbled and buried his face deeper into the pillow

"Please eat Asahi…" Noya was ready to start begging

"I'm not going to eat Yuu!" Asahi snapped at him

"Asahi, you're gonna starve our pups…" Noya softly whimpered, "Please eat something…"

"Nishinoya Yuu…" Asahi's voice was low and threatening, "I am NOT eating!" He growled at the alpha

Noya jumped a bit but stared at Asahi in shock and disappointment. The omega curled up once again in his blankets in an attempt to rest. Noya was unsure of what to do. _The soup will get cold… should I just put it in our fridge? Maybe he'll eat after he sleeps…_ Noya took the bowl and placed it in their fridge for later, he walked back over and noticed Asahi's even breaths. Well, at least he's resting… Noya reached out to place a hand on the omega's protruding midsection and felt a lot of movement from the little ones inside.

"Hey you two, your mommy is sick and he's trying to sleep… you need to calm down…" he whispered into Asahi's belly

The twins began to kick harder and Asahi stirred. Noya panicked a bit and tried to rub soft circles into the baby bump, hoping that it would calm the movements so that Asahi could sleep. The movement only provoked more movement out of the twins and Asahi finally groaned as his eyes cracked open.

"Yuu…" Asahi said lowly, "Don't. Touch. My. Stomach."

"I'm sorry, I was jus-"

"They are DEFINITELY your brats!" Asahi growled, "because they don't stop moving! They're always keeping me up! And when you talk to them, or feel them, it only makes it worse! So FUCK OFF so I can sleep!"

Noya stared at his omega in shock for a moment and then quickly left the room. Daichi turned to the small alpha standing stunned outside of the door.

"What's wrong Noya?" He asked

"Asahi…" he said in shock

"What's wrong with Asahi?"

"Asahi just told me to fuck off!" Noya said in panic

"He what?!" Daichi said in response, "That's so unlike him! Is he okay?!"

"He's sick! And… and… I don't know! He won't eat! He just wants to sleep, he told me to fuck off, and he called our boys, 'brats!'" Noya said frantically, "I don't know what to do!"

"First of all, calm down…" Suga said as he quietly left his room

"You don't understand Suga!" Noya said

"I'm pretty sure I do… Asahi is pregnant, sick, and probably not getting a lot of sleep…" Suga said turning on the baby monitor in his hand, "I'm sure that he's just miserable… you just have to be gentle with him, have patience… you know, all that…"

"Okay… I think I get it…" Noya nodded slowly

"Is he feverish?" Suga asked

"Yeah, and he's coughing and he's all congested…" Noya frowned in worry

"Then, I would go in there and maybe put a cool rag on his forehead…" Suga said, "It should help lower his body temperature…"

"Got it…" Noya said running off to get a rag for Asahi. Once he found a suitable one he returned to the room and entered slowly and quietly

Noya crept to the bed and gently laid the towel across Asahi's forehead. The omega let out a relieved sigh and continued on sleeping. Noya avoided even LOOKING at Asahi's baby bump, he didn't want to get the twins riled up while Asahi was finally resting. The alpha just sat next to his mate and watched him sleeping peacefully. _I hope Asahi doesn't think I'm creepy, watching him sleep…_ Noya reached over and felt the cloth was already hot so he took it off Asahi and went to rinse it to cool it off again. When he came back he saw Asahi staring at him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Noya asked returning the rag to his mate's forehead

Asahi didn't say anything, just continued to stare at the alpha wide eyed.

"Asahi? Is something wrong?" Noya asked running his fingers through Asahi's hair

Asahi's eyes started to water and he hid his face to wipe away the tears that were starting to fall.

"Asahi?! What happened?" Noya asked sliding down into the blanket with his omega

Asahi cuddled against Noya's chest and continued to cry.

"It's okay Asahi… you're alright…" Noya soothed the omega, playing with his hair, "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry…" Asahi cried

"What are you talking about?" Noya asked

"I snapped at you! And I shouldn't have! And I called the boys brats and I-"

"It's alright Asahi…" Noya kissed the omega's forehead, "I know you didn't mean it…"

"But I still shouldn't have yelled at you!" Asahi cried harder, "You were only trying to help and you didn't deserve that!"

Noya held Asahi tighter. _He just needs to let it all out…_

"And the boys! They don't know what they're doing! I can't just snap at them! They aren't even born yet they don't understand and I was taking it out on them!"

"It's alright Asahi…" Noya chuckled, "I'm sure our boys don't even care about that!"

"But I still shouldn't have said it! I'm going to be such a horrible mother!"

"Stop it." Noya said firmly

The alpha got on all fours hovering above his omega, "Listen to me. You are going to be a wonderful mother…" Noya said looking directly into Asahi's eyes, "Our twins are going to love you and you are going to be a great mother because you will love them right back. You already love them so much, and they aren't even here yet!"

Asahi looked away from his alpha ashamedly. _But I'm such a mess… how can I take care of two little boys when I can't even take care of myself?!_

"Asahi, look at me…" Noya said calling the omega's attention back

Asahi slowly brought his eyes back to lock with the alpha's.

"You need to stop it… you aren't feeling good and the twins and I aren't making it any easier on you…" Noya smiled softly, "It's okay… I understand…"

"What did I do to deserve you?" Asahi cried and buried his face once again in the alpha's chest

"More like what did I do to end up with you…" Noya smiled and pecked the top of Asahi's head

 **\- IN SHIRABU'S ROOM -**

"Kenjirou, why are you in here?" Semi wheezed

"I told you, I'm taking care of you…" Shirabu rolled his eyes and continued wiping Semi's face and neck with a cool rag

"But you're going to get sick…" Semi groaned

"I'll be fine…" Shirabu responded with a sigh, "Let me do the cute shit everyone else is doing! Let me take care of you!"

"But you're pregnant! I should be taking care of you!" Semi started up a coughing fit for the umpteenth time

"So is everyone else…" Shirabu shook his head and grabbed a glass of water for the alpha, "... and I'm not the sick one…"

"But the baby…" Semi breathed heavily once the coughing had subsided

"The baby is fine!" Shirabu scolded, "YOU are the one that isn't…"

"If you get sick this early in your pregnancy, it could be bad for the baby…" Semi almost begged

"It's not bad for the baby…" Shirabu sighed, "The baby will be fine even IF I catch your cold…"

"But-"

"No, I'll just be miserable since I can't take the medicines you can…" Shirabu said, "It's the medicine that would be bad for the baby…"

Semi fell quiet for a moment and then sighed, "Fine… but don't come too close to me… I still don't want you to catch anything…"

Shirabu just rolled his eyes, "Here, eat this…" he held a spoonful of soup to the alpha's lips

"No… I don't like chicken noodle…" semi groaned

"Well you can't have any other kind and you HAVE to eat something…" Shirabu sighed

Semi frowned but took the spoon into his mouth, "I still don't like it…" he said after swallowing

"And I STILL don't care because you STILL have to eat it…"

"Cruel…"

"I am not! I am taking care of your sick ass!" Shirabu laughed

"But I don't like that soup…" Semi whined

"There is literally nothing else you can eat! All the other soups we have are cream based and that will make it harder for you to breathe…" Shirabu sighed

"Fine…" the alpha pouted

"You're such a brat when you're sick…" Shirabu laughed

"Shut up…" Semi pouted and then cracked a smile

"Tendou Satori, it has been OVER 12 HOURS since you've last eaten…" Ushijima sighed, "You NEED to eat something…"

"No! I'm not eating!" Tendou whined

"What about the pups?! I'm sure they're starving!"

"If I'm not hungry, they're not hungry…" Tendou said curling further into his blankets

"The excuse doesn't work like that…" Ushijima sighed

"I don't care! I'm still not eating!" Tendou snapped

"Satori…"

"If I eat it, it's only going to come back up!" Tendou's voice wavered, "Please don't make me eat it! Please…"

Ushijima's looked to his mate and saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. The alpha stood frozen, not knowing what to do.

"I can't keep anything down! I've tried eating but I just can't!" Tendou cried

"I thought your morning sickness was gone…" Ushijima's drowned in confusion

"It is! It's just this damn cold!" Tendou rubbed at his eyes and tried wiping his tears

"No one else is vomiting…" Ushijima said, more so to himself

"Wakatoshi…" Tendou called

"Maybe it's something else you've eaten? Food poisoning? Or maybe you caught something different from everyone else?" Ushijima was in deep thought

"Wakatoshi!" Tendou whimpered

The alpha turned quickly to his mate and saw him curled into himself as much as he could around his bump. ~What's going on with Satori?~

"Ushijima Wakatoshi!" Tendou yelled at the alpha

"Yes Satori? What do you need?" He finally responded

"Hold me…" Tendou whimpered

Ushijima crawled into bed with his omega and brought him into his arms, "You haven't asked to be held in a while, you always say it's too hot…"

"I'm sick and I'm pregnant…" Tendou whimpered, "This damn cold is making me feel cold but I have a fever, and I'm having cold sweats… I'm miserable…"

"I see…" Ushijima said holding the omega tighter and feeling the firm roundness of his pups pressing against his own stomach

"You have the emotional awareness of a potato…" Tendou shook his head as he buried himself further in his alpha's embrace

"What do you mean?" Ushijima frowned in confusion

"Nevermind…" Tendou giggled and fell fast asleep

 **\- THE NEXT WEEK -**

"How's Hiroki?" Rose asked as Suga walked into the kitchen

"He's finally eating normally again…" Suga sighed, "And he doesn't sound congested anymore, but he's still got a little cough…"

"Well, he'll get over that, but at least he's feeling better…" Rose smiled

"I know, I'm so glad…" Suga smiled

"So far almost everyone is feeling better too! I'd say we're in the clear…" Rose said

"Who else is still sick?" Suga asked

"Tendou and Kinoshita…" Rose said, "I'm pretty sure that Tendou had caught the flu, he's not throwing up anymore but is still feeling fatigued…"

"Poor thing…" Suga sighed, "What's wrong with Kinoshita?"

"Still throwing up every couple hours…"

"Still?" Suga asked, "You don't think he could be…?"

"That's most definitely what it is…" Rose chuckled, "But, we'll wait a little while before I give him a test…"

"Why?"

"Because if he IS actually sick, I wouldn't want to get his hopes up." Rose explained, "We'll wait and see if his scent develops a bit more…"

"Oh, I see…" Suga nodded in agreement

"Hey Rose…?" Akaashi waddled into the kitchen

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask if you're planning to cover everyone's graduations or if you were even going at all…" Akaashi  
said, "Because it's five different schools that are graduating on the same day… and two are in Tokyo…"

"Yeah I've been trying to think about it and plan it out…" Rose sighed, "But I'd have to be in Miyagi for one and Tokyo for another… I'd only make it to two graduations…"

"I see, Fukurodani's is in the morning and Nekoma's is at night…" Akaashi said

"Shiratorizawa is in the morning, Karasuno is midday, and Aoba Johsai is at night…" Rose sighed, "I would like to be there for you and Tendou because you two are the farthest along…"

"But Tendou is carrying one more baby than I am…" Akaashi said, "I think it'd make more sense for you two go to Shiratorizawa's…"

"But I don't want you to be alone!" Rose said

"I won't be…" Akaashi shook his head, "Kuroo and Kenma are both going to Koutarou's ceremony…"

"Alright… but if something happens, I want you to call me…" Rose said

"Alright…" Akaashi nodded, "Although, judging by how far along Suga and Iwaizumi was when they gave birth, I may deliver the Sunday before the graduation…"

"That's entirely true…" Rose said, "You're… 34 weeks right?

"Yes, just about…" Akaashi said

"So that means, Tendou's at about 30, he'll be a little over 32 when he graduates…" Rose said, "Oh! I should plan Tendou's baby shower for sometime after graduation!"

"Sounds like a plan…" Tendou smiled as he waddled into the kitchen as well, "I think that it'll be less stressful that way, and everyone will have more fun!"

"True… who's graduating from Shiratorizawa?" Suga asked

"Wakatoshi, myself, Semi, and a few others…" Tendou responded

"What about at Karasuno?" Rose asked

"It's just Daichi, me, Asahi, and Kiyoko…" Suga said

"There are six in total for Fukurodani, but Koutarou is the only one you'd know of…" Akaashi said

"What about Nekoma?" Rose asked Akaashi

"From our group here, it's just Kuroo and Yaku…" Akaashi said

"What about Aoba Johsai?" Rose asked

"All your Seijoh third years are all here…" Iwaizumi said as he walked into the kitchen carrying Mieko

"You, Oikawa, Mattsun, and Makki?" Rose asked

"Yeah, just us four…" Iwaizumi confirmed

"I want to hold her!" Suga held his arms out towards Iwaizumi

"Sure…" he chuckled and placed the newborn in Suga's waiting arms

"Hi sweetie! You are so cute!" Suga cooed at the little girl

"How's Hiroki doing?" Iwaizumi asked

"He's doing much better now…" Suga smiled

"That's good, I couldn't imagine how scary that was…" Iwaizumi shook his head

"I didn't know what to do… he just wanted to nurse and be held and he wanted to sleep, but he couldn't breathe…" Suga said, "Your friend had such a rough week…" Suga smiled at Mieko

"Okay, my turn…" Akaashi held his arms towards Suga

"Aw…" Suga sighed and handed her over to him

"She'll definitely have your eyes, Iwaizumi…" Akaashi said smiling down at the baby

"I hope so… I'm the one that carried her! But she looks so much like Tooru…" Iwaizumi chuckled and shook his head

"I hope at least one of mine looks like me..." Akaashi sighed

"You mean ACTS like you..." Suga laughed, "Imagine if they both looked like you but they both ACTED like Bokuto..."

"Oh dear god..."

 **\- TWO AND A HALF WEEKS LATER -**

"Keiji!" Bokuto whined

"No… you have to go! You worked so hard to get here, you just have to finish the ceremony…" Akaashi said straightening Bokuto's tie

"But what if you go into labor while I'm up on the stage?"

"I'll be fine…" Akaashi said, "If that happens I have Kuroo and Kenma with me…"

"But they aren't the father of your twins!" Bokuto complained

"I told you that I'll be alright!" Akaashi sighed, "Besides, if I do go into labor, I'll text you and once you receive your diploma, then you can leave okay?"

"Fine… but promise me you'll stay safe okay?" Bokuto kissed the tip of Akaashi's nose

"I promise…"

"I love you Keiji…"

"I love you too, now go get your diploma…"

Bokuto smiled and walked off towards the group of his classmates.

"You ready Akaashi?" Kuroo appeared behind him

"Yeah… let's go…" he turned around and followed the alpha to where Kenma was reserving seats for them, they found amazing seats, right behind Bokuto but a couple rows back. They were thankfully at the end of the row

They sat and clapped as each name was called and the respective student stood to accept their diploma. _When is Koutarou going up? I'm tired already… and these Braxton hicks are driving me crazy..._ Akaashi tried to focus on the names being called but couldn't with all the pain he was feeling in his lower abdomen.

"I'll be back, I've gotta piss…" Kuroo whispered to the two omegas and left

"Are you alright Akaashi?" Kenma leaned over and asked quietly

"Yeah I'm fine..." Akaashi nodded

"Bokuto Koutarou…" the announcer called and the alpha hurried up to the stage to receive his diploma with a smile

The moment Bokuto stepped onto the stage is when Akaashi felt it. _My water just broke…_ Akaashi tried to keep his panic under control and he calmly turned to Kenma with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kenma asked quietly

"The twins are coming…" Akaashi responded

"What?!"

"My water just broke…" Akaashi confirmed

"Text Bokuto, I'll text Kuroo and let him know so he can help get us out of here…" Kenma said

Akaashi pulled his phone out with shaky hands and typed furiously at the screen.

"My water broke, the twins are coming…" he sent

"Where are you?" Came the response

"Turn around…" Akaashi replied

The alpha turned and saw Akaashi a few rows back and nodded. The omega saw him lean over and whisper into his classmate's ear before he disappeared from his seat.

"I'm here, let's get going…" Kuroo said

Akaashi looked up and saw that he and Kenma had already made room to exit the row.

"Koutarou is coming…" Akaashi panted feeling another contraction rip through him

"Well, you don't exactly have time to wait…" Kuroo said and helped Akaashi stand

"We can't leave without him!" Akaashi began panicking

"Fine!" Kuroo sand and whipped his phone out, "Bo, we're taking Akaashi outside, meet us there…" he said into the phone, "Yeah RIGHT outside… okay… see you…"

"Where is he?" Akaashi asked

"The opposite side, he'll meet us out front… let's go Akaashi…"

"We should just wait for him…" Akaashi almost begged

"Akaashi, you're in LABOR, you have TWINS on the way, and they aren't going to WAIT for their daddy to get here!" Kenma said, "Babies don't run on anyone's schedule but their own! Now let's go!"

With just a look from Kenma, Kuroo sprung into action and picked Akaashi up, they started running out the door to see a certain alpha already waiting for them.

"Let's meet our little ones, Keiji…" Bokuto smiled as he grabbed Akaashi from Kuroo


	40. Chapter 40

Bokuto sprinted out to the parking lot with Akaashi groaning in his arms. _Ah shit…_ Bokuto stopped when he got to the car. _We took Kuroo's car, not mine!_ Bokuto turned around to see a very embarrassed Kenma being carried by Kuroo. The alpha had also picked up his mate to run after Bokuto. Seeing as Kenma was 5 months pregnant, he couldn't exactly be RUNNING to keep up with two very physically fit alphas. Kenma waddled over to the passenger's seat as soon as Kuroo put him down, said alpha was opening the door and helping his best friend get situated with Akaashi in the back seat.

"I packed towels in the back if they come faster than anticipated…" Kuroo said as he got in the driver's seat

"Oh god!" Akaashi shouted and hissed through a contraction

"Try that slow breathing technique…" Bokuto said holding Akaashi's hand

Kenma looked back and saw that the omega had his back pressed up against the door and his legs on the seat towards his mate. Bokuto sat the on the opposite side facing Akaashi with one arm reached out to hold the omega's hand and the other with his hand placed on his stomach.

"Let me know when the next contraction starts, I'll time them…" Kenma said

"O-… FUCK!" Akaashi's head pressed back against the window

Kenma and Bokuto's eyes were laser focused on Akaashi and watched as the omega's face twisted in pain. It was quiet except for the Akaashi's panting and yelps of pain. When he finally relaxed as the contraction finished Kenma gave Bokuto a look of fear.

"Akaashi, your contraction lasted a minute and three seconds…" Kenma said looking back over to the positively drained looking omega

"Fuck… they're coming… really fast…" Akaashi panted

"Just breathe Akaashi…" Bokuto nodded and gave a reassuring squeeze to the omega's hand

"It's hard to breathe…" Akaashi said closing his eyes and licking his chapped lips, "I feel one of them…" he said

"Shit!" Kuroo banged the steering wheel, "Itachiyama's graduation is starting soon so we're gonna end up caught in traffic…"

Bokuto stared unbelieving and wide eyed at his best friend in the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry Bo, I'll try to get there as fast as possible…" Kuroo shook his head

"I didn't think I'd give birth in a CAR!" Akaashi curled in on himself as another contraction hit him

"Your contractions are only three minutes apart…" Kenma said, "Akaashi, they're coming FAST!"

Akaashi's head suddenly snapped towards Bokuto with the most fearful look that anyone had ever seen on the omega. Bokuto held eye contact for a second before nodding and reaching over the seat to the back to grab the towels that Kuroo packed.

"Kenma, what's going on?" Kuroo asked as he kept his eyes glued to the road

"I… I think one is coming out now…" Kenma said watching as Bokuto laid a towel down between Akaashi's legs and got the omega to lift his hips long enough to slide another under him

"Keiji, you're alright…" Bokuto said calmly, "You and the pups are gonna be fine…"

Akaashi whimpered, "Alpha…"

Bokuto quickly ripped Akaashi's pants off and threw the omega's legs open, "Push with your contractions, if you push without them, you're gonna hurt the pups and yourself…"

Akaashi nodded and bore down. Bokuto had a towel waiting in his arms ready to catch whichever baby popped out first.

"AHHHHHH!" Akaashi screamed and gripped the back and bottom of the seats, anything for leverage to work through the contractions

"You're doing great, Keiji…" Bokuto said

The alpha took an arm from the towel and reached out to squeeze the omega's hand.

"I can't do it…" Akaashi panted as the contraction passed

"Yes you can…" Bokuto said

"No… it hurts…" Akaashi whimpered

"Yes. You. Can." Bokuto placed the towel on his lap and reached his other hand to rub circles on Akaashi's stomach, "Akaashi Keiji, you're gonna get through this delivery and when it's done, we'll have our two beautiful pups in our arms… Don't you want that?"

Akaashi nodded and sniffled as tears started streaming down his face.

"Koutarou…" he whimpered

"Kenma, I don't know if it'll be too uncomfortable for you, but if you can, will you hold Akaashi's hand?" Bokuto asked not breaking eye contact with his omega, "The first one is crowning…"

Kenma looked over to Kuroo for approval. The alpha driving nodded and gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles. Kenma reached his arm back and took ahold of Akaashi's hand.

"You're doing well Akaashi…" Kenma said running his thumb over the back of the other omega's hand and knuckles

"Ah ah AHHHHH!" Akaashi bore down

"Keiji, focus…" Bokuto said, "Look at me…"

Akaashi's eyes locked with Bokuto's as he pushed. Kenma held Akaashi's hand firmly and kept looking back to make sure they were alright. Kuroo grit his teeth, his fingers were beginning to feel numb with how hard he'd been gripping the steering wheel. So far, Kuroo hadn't looked back once even if they were stuck in bumper to bumper traffic. _Come on! My friend is having his babies! This fucking traffic is just god awful!_ Kuroo had tuned out Akaashi's pained shouts as he focused on driving.

"The baby is almost here, Kenma, undo Keiji's shoelace from this shoe and cut it in half…" Bokuto said as he took one of Akaashi's sneakers off his foot and handed it to the omega in the front seat

"Cut it with what?" Kenma asked as he let go of Akaashi's hand to undo the laces

Bokuto handed a closed switchblade up to the front seat.

"Where did you get this?!" Kenma asked

"I had it in my pocket, I had a feeling Keiji would go into labor today…" Bokuto said turning back to Akaashi, "You're doing great… you need to keep pushing… the first one is almost out..."

"Done…" Kenma said handing Bokuto the two pieces of string and the blade

"Thanks…" Bokuto took the items from Kenma and set them to his side, "Come on Keiji, you can do this…"

Akaashi panted and nodded, "Koutarou…" he groaned before he screamed

"Push Keiji! Push!" Bokuto coached his mate through the contraction

Akaashi bore down with everything he had, he vaguely realized that Kenma reached back again to grip his hand before he felt the little one slide out of him and into their father's waiting arms. Akaashi went slack and panted heavily. The baby's cries echoed through the car and for the first time since they got in the car, Kuroo turned around to look at his best friend.

"What is it Bo?" Kuroo asked when he saw that Bokuto was fussing with something

Bokuto just shook his head as the infant screamed at him. Bokuto tied off the baby's umbilical cord with one side of the shoe lace and severed it with the switchblade.

"Keiji, lift your shirt, the baby needs skin to skin contact…" Bokuto instructed

Akaashi nodded and lifted his shirt to expose himself and then took the crying infant in his arms and held him to his chest. Akaashi smiled and let more tears fall, "Hi baby…" he whispered

"So? What was the first one?" Kenma asked

Akaashi looked between the infant's legs and was about to answer when another contraction ripped through him.

"Oh god!" Akaashi held the baby firmly against his chest and gave a big push

"You're not done yet Keiji, but you are halfway there…" Bokuto said, "Kenma, remember what time the first one was born alright?"

Kenma nodded and quickly typed it into his phone's notepad app.

"Ah!" Akaashi's head flung back and pressed against the window, "Oh my god…"

Bokuto's eyes were fixated between his mate's legs, his brows set in a frown.

"What's wrong Bokuto?" Kenma asked

"I think the second one is breeched…" He frowned

"What does that mean?"

"It means they're coming feet first… it usually takes longer to deliver a breeched baby, and they are usually high risk…" Bokuto said

"Is there anyway to check?" Kenma asked worriedly

"Without going elbows deep in Keiji to feel for the baby… no…" Bokuto gave a heavy sigh, "We'll just have to wait until the baby drops down further…"

"OH MY GOD!" Akaashi bore down with clenched teeth and tears

"Could it be something else?" Kenma asked, "Maybe the baby isn't breached?"

"It could be that the baby is bigger than their sibling…" Bokuto said, "But usually the bigger one comes out first… it makes it easier to deliver their smaller sibling…"

"Oh…" Kenma said

"Hang on…" Bokuto said and got another towel ready to catch the younger twin, "Baby's not breeched, they're crowning…"

"AHHHHHH! Kou… ta… rou…" Akaashi grunted as he pushed through the contraction. He held his first baby firmly against his chest as he pushed

"Give me the first pup…" Bokuto reached out once Akaashi's contraction had passed

Akaashi placed the newborn in the alpha's waiting arms.

"Kenma, hold this baby please…" Bokuto passed the infant to the omega in the front seat, "We can't have them restricting Akaashi…"

"Okay…" Kenma took the baby gingerly and cradled it against him, he wrapped the towel around the baby better so it wouldn't get too cold.

"Okay Keiji, you're almost done…" Bokuto said, "You can do this, a few more pushes and you're done…" he encouraged

"Just get the baby out!" Akaashi screamed and pushed with the shooting pain of yet another contraction

"Almost there!" Bokuto encouraged, "Keep pushing! Keep pushing!"

"NNNNGAAAAAAAAH!" Akaashi let out a pained screamed and finally went slack and yet another cry filled the air

Kenma peeked around his chair some more to see Bokuto working on the umbilical cord of the younger twin. Akaashi lay against the door panting, his stomach now deflated much more, now that there weren't two pups occupying space in there. Bokuto cut the cord and placed the baby on Akaashi's still exposed heaving chest.

"Well?" Kuroo asked

"Oh!" Kenma said and peeked down at the baby he was holding, "This one is a boy!"

"So then is that his sister?" Kuroo asked looking in the rear view mirror

Akaashi weakly held the baby and checked between their legs, "Yes, this one's a girl…"

Kenma handed Bokuto his son back and the alpha looked down at the little one. _They're here…_ The alpha looked up at his mate who had tears streaming down his face but his beautiful joyful smile graced his lips. Bokuto placed his son next to his daughter on Akaashi's chest.

Akaashi looked up at him and smiled tiredly, "They're here Koutarou…" he panted, "You did such a great job daddy…"

Bokuto stared at his mate in wonder. Akaashi was shocked to see tears suddenly start rolling down the alpha's cheek.

"Koutarou!? What's wrong?" Akaashi asked

 _My son, my daughter, my mate… MY pups and their beautiful mother… this is real… it really happened…_ Bokuto smiled brightly and shook his head, "YOU did a great job Keiji! I'm so proud of you!"

"Congratulations!" Kuroo called from the driver's seat

"Congrats…" Kenma smiled

"Hey Kenma, what time is it?" Akaashi asked

"It's about 11…" Kenma said checking his phone

"I had like an hour and a half labor?!" Akaashi said in shock

"Yeah! Your labor was really fast!" Kenma commented

Bokuto reached out and took his daughter from Akaashi and smiled down at her, "How come BOTH of them came out looking like you?!" He whined

"For real?!" Kuroo laughed

"Both of them have curly black hair and Akaashi's nose, and his jaw…" Bokuto laughed, "It's okay… they're still perfect…"

"Koutarou…" Akaashi laughed and shook his head

"Look at it this way Bo, if they look like Akaashi, they may have more of your personality!" Kuroo added

Bokuto looked at Akaashi with shining happy eyes. _Oh god please no…_ Akaashi groaned. Bokuto smiled at his mate and then something caught his eye about his son.

"Keiji! Look!" He said pointing to the baby

"What?" Akaashi looked down at the infant and frowned, "What are you looking at?"

"Behind his ears!" Bokuto said

"What?" Akaashi picked up the baby and looked behind his ears and then saw it, two identical patches of silver hair, one behind each ear

"He's got some of me!" Bokuto's eyes lit up

"Yes, he does…" Akaashi laughed

"Hey, guys I have Rose on the phone!" Kenma said, "You're on speakerphone Rose…"

"Hi Rose!" Bokuto called

"Hey you two! I heard about what happened! Congratulations! Welcome little Kichiro and Keiko!" She said happily

"Thanks…" Akaashi said with a smile even though he knew she couldn't see him

"I'll head down to see you guys soon, Shiratorizawa's graduation JUST finished…" she said

"We aren't even at the hospital yet…" Kuroo laughed

"Traffic is THAT bad?!"

"Yeah, we're almost there, I'd say in like five minutes…" Kuroo confirmed

"Well, I'll be down there in a couple of hours! See you soon!" She said before hanging up

"Koutarou…" Akaashi called

"Yes Keiji?" Bokuto smiled

"I love you…" he smiled

"I love you too…" Bokuto leaned over to peck Akaashi's lips quickly before pecking the top of his twins' heads as well

 **\- AT KARASUNO'S GRADUATION -**

Since they couldn't bring Hiroki up with them, Daichi and Suga had surprisingly entrusted Tanaka to watch him while they went up to receive their diplomas. Asahi was one of the first to receive it, he was a bit nervous about having to waddle up on stage with his 6 month pregnant belly, but he surprisingly got a lot of cheers and support when he waddled up the stage. Daichi got his sometime after Asahi, he smiled and thanked the principal and when he looked out towards the crowd to how he saw Tanaka holding little Hiroki and he couldn't help the pride that swelled in his chest. He bowed excitedly and hurried off stage. Kiyoko got her's after Daichi and she got a lot of hollers from all the men that had been so infatuated with her throughout her three years in high school. Finally, after Kiyoko, Suga walked up stage and got probably the loudest cheers of all the third years. He looked around surprised and saw that quite a large portion of the audience was holding up banners that either said "Proud Mother!" Or "Welcome to Hiroki!" Suga felt himself tear up at all the love and support he got. He received his diploma and bowed deeply to everyone before heading off stage and over to where Tanaka was and ultimately Daichi and Hiroki.

"We did it guys!" Suga smiled after the ceremony

The third years have a tradition of taking pictures after ceremonies like this, all the third years gathered and took a commemorative photo. After they did they were surrounded by their teammates.

"I don't want you guys to leave Suga-san!" Hinata cried as he hugged Suga

"You are all welcome to come see us every now and then, don't worry!" Suga smiled softly

"Asahi…?" Came a soft voice from outside the group

Everyone turned and saw Asahi's four older sisters and his parents. Noya stepped in front of Asahi. _Oh shit, we were going to tell them next week! I didn't think they'd actually come to Asahi's graduation…_

"Asahi-chan!" His oldest sister ran over with a huge smile, "You didn't tell me you were having another one!"

The other three followed her over with soft smiles.

"It's actually two…" he smiled sheepishly

"Twins?!" The four said in unison

"Yeah… two little boys…" he smiled and placed both hands on his stomach

"Congratulations!" The youngest of the four said

"Thanks…" he blushed

"Asahi…" his parents called

The omega looked over at them and found their expressions unreadable.

"Talk to them Asahi, they are a lot more understanding than you think…" one of the middle sisters said

Asahi walked over to his parents but kept his eyes down, he couldn't deal with their rejection right now.

"Asahi…" his mother sighed, "I don't appreciate being kept in the dark…"

"I'm sorry…" he whimpered

"I don't support this…" she said, "I am disappointed in you, I thought you would have waited until you were at least done with high school before getting pregnant…"

"Sorry mom…" he sighed trying to fight back tears

"Don't apologize to me, you aren't ruining MY life…" she said and walked away

Asahi let his tears fall and then suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, "You are my only son, your mother may not like the order in which you did things, but it doesn't mean she doesn't love you…" his dad whispered in his ear, "You can still come to us, to me… it'll take some time but your mother will come around…"

"Thanks dad…" Asahi choked out in his father's shoulder

"Congratulations Asahi, please call your sisters when their niece or nephew is born alright? I know that they'll want to see you and the baby…" Asahi's dad said and pulled out of the hug, "I'd also like to see my grandson or granddaughter okay? Even if your mother doesn't want to, I want to be there…"

"Of course dad!" Asahi laughed through tears, "It's twins though… you'll have two grandsons…"

"Two grandsons?" His dad said in awe

Asahi nodded and his dad reached out and very cautiously placed his hand on Asahi's 24 week bump, "I'll be waiting…" the older beta said with a smile and then walked away

"Is everything alright?" Noya asked as he walked over to Asahi and placed both hands on the bump

"My mom was against it passively, but my dad is supportive… passively…" Asahi giggled, "At least I have my sisters though…"

"Speaking of…" Noya turned around and smiled at the Azumane girls

"So you're the baby daddy then?" The youngest asked

"Yes I am…" he nodded, "I promise I'll take care of Asahi and our boys…"

"We know you will…" the oldest smiled, "Because you know that the wrath of the Azumane siblings is going to rain down on you if you don't…"

"Yes I know…" Noya smiled

"Good…" the second youngest smiled

"What did mom have to say?" The oldest asked

"She basically said she's disappointed and that I'm ruining my life…" Asahi sighed

"Sounds like mom…" the second oldest rolled her eyes

"What about dad?"

"He's excited for his grandsons…" Asahi smiled bashfully

"Dad was excited?!" The oldest was shocked

"Yeah, he said he wanted me to call him when they're born…" Asahi blushed

"That's great! Maybe he'll talk some sense into mom!"

"I don't know, they're both pretty timid and non confrontational…" Asahi said

"That's where you get it from…" Noya chuckled

"Asahi-chan is the only one out of all five of us that turned out anything like them…" the youngest sister said

"Well, we should get going… so, congratulations on graduating, and our sweet little nephews…" the oldest sister said, "We all have to work tomorrow…"

"Thanks so much for coming!" Asahi hugged all his sisters, "It really means a lot to me…"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" One said

"I'll let you know when I'm in labor…" Asahi blushed

"You better…"

"Bye Asahi-chan!"

"Love you little bro!"

And with their parting comments they left leaving Asahi feeling content, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Now we just have to tell my parents…" Noya sighed

"I'm sure everything will be alright Yuu…" Asahi smiled softly

"I'm not worried about them… Rie is going to go ballistic when she finds out that she's going to be an aunty…" Noya laughed

 **\- AT AOBA JOHSAI'S GRADUATION -**

Watari was the only one allowed to watch little Mieko as her parents received their diplomas. The only beta on Seijoh's team sat with the infant on his lap, sleeping soundly. Yahaba was next to him pouting about not being allowed to watch the baby when he was perfectly capable. After the ceremony was over, Watari brought Mieko over to her parents.

"Thanks for watching her Watari…" Iwaizumi smiled

"No problem! She slept through the whole thing!" He smiled back

"Were you a good girl?" Oikawa coped at the baby in her stroller

"Don't wake her up!" Iwaizumi elbowed the alpha, "She won't sleep when we get home if you wake her up now!"

"OIKAWA!" Came a collective scream from behind him

The alpha turned to see a group of his fangirls gathered behind him. He smiled and was about to say something to them when Mieko had started crying. Iwaizumi was about to pick her up when Oikawa rushed over and snatched the baby from her stroller.

"What's wrong princess?" Oikawa cooed at her

"Oikawa-san!" A girl called behind him

"Yes?" He smiled and turned around with Mieko in his arms

"Who is that?" She asked again

"Everyone! This is my daughter!" Oikawa smiled proudly, "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She's gorgeous!" Some replied

"But who's her mother?" Another asked

"Iwa-chan…" he smiled back at Iwaizumi who was making sure they had everything packed and ready to leave

"Iwaizumi-san?!" Came a gasp

"Of course, honestly, did you think it could be anyone else?" He chuckled with a smirk and walked away

The crowd of heartbroken fangirls started to ask questions and follow him but the school's security prevented any of them from getting to him.

"I hope you realize how my danger you put us in, mostly me…" Iwaizumi sighed

"Nah, they won't do anything… they better not…" Oikawa let out a low growl

Iwaizumi chuckled and shook his head, "Give me my baby…" he requested

Oikawa gently placed the infant in Iwaizumi's arms and smiled as he watched his omega hold and love his daughter. It was a pretty special moment for him until a certain sassy omega walked up to them.

"As much as I hate to admit this… I need some help…"

 **\- AT NEKOMA'S GRADUATION -**

The team was gathered outside after the third years had received their diplomas. Everyone was laughing as they reminisced about old times but one small pregnant omega kept looking around.

"What's wrong Yaku?" Kuroo asked

"I feel like someone's watching me…" Yaku frowned, "Ever since the ceremony started…"

"They're smelling you…" Kenma said glancing over his shoulder

"What are you talking about?" Lev asked

"Yaku started smelling pregnant around the start of the ceremony…" Kenma replied, "Up until now, he didn't have the pregnant smell…"

"Is someone following him?" Kuroo asked

"They're right there in the bushes…" Kenma said turning back to the group

"What are you thinking?" Kuroo asked

"Send Tora and Inuoka…" Kenma said giving the two alphas a dark look, "Don't miss…"

The two nodded and slunk back into the shadows.

"Tora's kinda loud… are you sure you want to send him?" Kuroo asked

"He's going to be the head alpha next year, our captain…" Kenma said, "He knows he has to protect the pack, I don't doubt him…"

"If you say so…" Kuroo chuckled, "You realize that you'll be the head omega next year right?"

"Shut up…" Kenma rolled his eyes

"Mom! Dad! We caught 'em!" Came Tora's voice

Yaku frowned. _Mom? Dad? Who the fuck is he talking to?_

"Here you go!" Tora and Inuoka threw the two alphas they found on the ground, "Just a couple of first years…"

"Who the fuck are you?" Kuroo asked with a sweet smile

"N-no one!" One of them cowered away

"Why were you following Mori?!" Lev snapped

"We just wanted to know why he smelled like that!" The other said, "We weren't going to hurt him!"

"Right… that's why you were hiding in the damn bushes?!" Tora snarled at them

"I-it won't happen again!"

"Damn straight it won't…" Kuroo growled, "Now get out of here!"

With that the two young alphas hurried to their feet and ran away.

"They'll think twice about messing with us!" Tora shouted after them

"Yeah!" Inuoka shouted along

"Tora…" Yaku said

"Yeah?" He turned to see an awkwardly frowning Yaku

"Who is 'mom' and 'dad?'" Yaku asked

"You and Kuroo…" He said, "I know you two aren't together but you're still our head omega, our team mom…"

"No I'm not!" Yaku blushed

"It's almost like we are divorced parents…" Kuroo smirked

"I wouldn't want you in the first place!" Yaku said

"Don't say that in front of the kids!" Kuroo feigned offense

"I refuse to accept Lev as step dad…" Kenma said

"No, Tora's gonna be the team dad next year…" Lev said

"Oh shit…" Tora said seeming to stress out, "Holy fuck! That's too much pressure!"

"Well think about this… Kenma's gonna be the team mom next year…" Kuroo laughed

Kenma paused and ran his hands over his stomach, "I'm already going to be a REAL mom next year, I can't handle the team…" he deadpanned

The team burst into laughter finally lifting the mood.

"Kuroo, let's go see Akaashi before visiting hours finish…" Kenma said

"You're just saying that so we can go home faster…" Kuroo said

"I didn't realize you were also carrying a baby and making your ankles swollen…" Kenma gave Kuroo a dead look and walked away towards the car

"We'll see you all later! Lev, Yaku, care to join?" Kuroo asked as he walked after his mate

"Sure!" Lev smiled, "I wanna see Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san's twins!"

Lev and Yaku walked after them after saying their goodbyes to their team.

 **\- BACK WITH AOBA JOHSAI -**

"What's wrong Yahaba?" Iwaizumi asked adjusting Mieko in his arms

"Well, um… can I talk to Iwaizumi?" Yahaba asked shyly

"How come you don't want to talk to me Yaha-chan?" Oikawa asked

"Because I-"

"Oikawa!" Another voice called

Everyone looked over to see Kyoutani running up to them, "Uh can I… talk to you…?"

"Whoa this is getting weird…" Oikawa said, "But sure… let's talk mad dog-chan…"

The alphas walked away leaving the two omegas and Mieko.

"So what's wrong Yahaba?" Iwaizumi asked

"So… Kentarou and I…"

"Kentarou? You're on a first name basis?" Iwaizumi raised a brow

"Yeah… we've been secretly dating for like a month… and before that… we were kinda…" Yahaba blushed

"Kinda what?" Iwaizumi asked

"We were fooling around… like… friends with benefits…?" Yahaba said

"You two were sleeping together but you weren't ACTUALLY together?" Iwaizumi asked for clarification

"Yeah…" Yahaba said ashamedly

"So what's the problem? Are you pregnant?" Iwaizumi asked

"No, I even took a test to make sure… but he haven't slept together since we started dating…"

"Please tell me this isn't about you wanting dick…" Iwaizumi gave Yahaba a flat look

"No!" Yahaba just about shrieked

"Then what?"

"He asked me to court him last week…"

"Okay…? From what I'm hearing it sounds like you two are getting along just fine…" Iwaizumi said

"Yes but, I feel like it might be too fast!" Yahaba said

"You'd be courting… he's not going to bond you! If you like him then say yes! It's that simple!" Iwaizumi laughed

"But what if it doesn't work out?!" Yahaba was ready to cry

"Then call it off…" Iwaizumi placed a comforting hand on Yahaba's shoulder, "But, I would just give it a shot… you haven't said otherwise so I'm assuming he treats you well…"

"Yeah… he's actually really good to me…"

"And I guess he's good in bed too?" Iwaizumi chuckled

"Y-yeah but that's besides the point!" Yahaba blushed

"Then go for it…" Iwaizumi smiled, "I almost pushed Tooru away… but I'm glad I didn't…" he looked over to see Oikawa looking genuinely concerned with his conversation with Kyoutani

"So… do you think we could work?" Yahaba asked

"Of course… I know that Kyoutani is actually a good guy under that scary exterior…" Iwaizumi smiled, "Just like I know that Tooru is actually really intelligent despite being a dumbass…"

In that moment Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi as if he just knew that Iwaizumi insulted him.

"That's scary… he knows you well…" Yahaba said

"No, he just knows when you say anything about him that isn't praise…" Iwaizumi laughed

Oikawa and Kyoutani seemed to have finished and The younger bowed to Oikawa. Oikawa started to head back to Iwaizumi after clapping Kyoutani on the shoulder.

"Thank you Iwaizumi…" Yahaba said

"Of course… I want to know if it works out alright?" Iwaizumi smiled

"I'll keep you posted…" Yahaba gave Iwaizumi a quick hug before running off towards the lone alpha

"What did you say about me Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked when he got back to Iwaizumi

"That you're a dumbass…"

"Rude! And you said it in front of Mieko!" Oikawa grabbed the baby from Iwaizumi and held her close, "Don't listen to mommy!"

Iwaizumi shook his head with a chuckle, "Do you think they'll be alright?"

"Yeah, they'll be fine…" Oikawa said as he kissed the top of his daughter's head

"I hope so…" Iwaizumi sighed

"They will be…" Oikawa leaned to kiss Iwaizumi's temple, "And we'll always be here to help them if anything goes wrong…"


	41. Chapter 41

**\- AT THE HOSPITAL -**

"Bro… your kids are so cute!" Kuroo smiled down at the little girl in his arms

"I know bro! I can't believe I MADE them!" Bokuto laughed and then smiled down at his son in his arms

"Bro anything you make will owlways be adorable!"

"Bro!" Bokuto looked up at the other alpha with watery eyes, "I'm sure your kid is gonna be just pawfect!"

"Bro!" Kuroo placed a hand over his heart after making sure that the little girl he was holding was secure in the other arm, "Our kids will be the best looking kids ever!"

"Your daddy is going to leave me for another alpha…" Akaashi cooed at his son over Kenma's shoulder

"That's okay Akaashi, you have me… since Kuroo's leaving me too…" Kenma laughed lightly

"Okay, I think I'm getting the better end of the deal though…" Akaashi smirked

Kenma winked at Akaashi playfully and smiled.

"HEY!" Kuroo and Bokuto both shouted at their omegas

Both newborns startled and began to cry, Kuroo placed the little girl in Akaashi's arms and Bokuto took his son from Kenma.

"If you two can flirt then so can we…" Akaashi said with a smirk

"We weren't flirting!" Kuroo said, "I just love my bro!"

"Bro! I love you too!" Bokuto said to Kuroo

"I know bro… I know…"

"That makes it even worse…" Kenma shook his head with an amused sigh

"Koutarou can you please take care of your son?!" Akaashi said as the infants continued to cry

"Oh! Sorry Kichiro…" Bokuto smiled down at the baby and began bouncing him softly

"Are they hungry?" Kenma asked

"I don't know… they ate a while ago…" Akaashi said looking down at the softly crying newborn in his arms, "They may be hungry…"

"Do you want your cover?" Bokuto asked

"Sure, let me try to feed Keiko…" Akaashi nodded

Bokuto settled Kichiro in one arm and grabbed the cloth from the hospital bag they made sure to pack in Kuroo's car before they left for the graduation. Akaashi looped the fabric around his neck and pulled Keiko under it. The newborn's soft cries instantly quieted when she latched onto Akaashi to nurse.

"What about Kichiro?" Kuroo asked

"He ate first the last time…" Bokuto said trying to soothe the baby boy in his arms

"So you alternate?" Kenma asked

"Yeah, it puts my mind at ease that they're eating enough…" Akaashi said peering down into the cover, "That I'm not feeding one more than the other…"

"I see…"

"Hey Kenma, call Yaku…" Kuroo said

"Why?" Bokuto asked as Kenma got his phone out

"After the ceremony, we brought Yaku and Lev with us…" Kuroo explained, "They got out of the car and said they'd be right back!"

"You've been here for a solid half hour! Where the hell did they go!?" Bokuto half shouted

"I have no clue!" Kuroo shouted back

"Shut up already! They're on their way…" Kenma said stuffing his phone back in his pocket

"Where did they go?" Kuroo asked

"They had an argument over what type of gift to bring for the twins…" Kenma said

Kenma's eyes watched as Akaashi reached under his nursing cover and pulled the baby out from it, "Here Kenma, do you know how to burp a newborn?"

Kenma took the baby in his arms and nodded, "I watched Suga and Iwaizumi do it to Hiroki and Mieko…"

"Just make sure to pat firmly…" Akaashi smiled and tapped Bokuto's elbow, "Give me Kichiro…"

"Do you have enough left?" Bokuto asked placing the baby in his mate's arms carefully

"I should…" Akaashi gave him a flat look, "Keiko only nursed from one side…"

"Oh okay…"

Akaashi pulled his son under the nursing cover, facing the opposite way his sister had. A small guttural noise sounded in the room and everything went quiet.

"What was that?" Kuroo frowned

"That was Keiko…" Kenma started to snicker, "I didn't expect such a big gas bubble…"

"Only a few hours old and already trying to show up her brother…" Akaashi shook his head, "She's gonna be a lot like Koutarou…" he laughed

"Is Kichiro loud when he burps?" Kenma asked

"No, his burps are pretty soft, so they're easy to miss…" Akaashi smiled

 **Knock. Knock.**

Bokuto walked over and opened the door revealing a worried looking Lev and a frustrated looking Yaku. Lev was carrying what seemed to be a basket with a balloon and flowers.

"What took you guys so long?" Kuroo asked

"Don't. Ask." Yaku ground out

"C-congratulations…" Lev said in an uncharacteristically soft voice

"Thanks…" Akaashi smiled

"So, I heard you had a fast labor?" Yaku asked

"Yeah, about an hour and a half…" Akaashi smiled

"Geez, that's really fast!" Yaku commented

"Yeah and we were stuck in traffic for the whole time and a few minutes after…" Kenma sighed, "Listening to poor Akaashi in pain the entire time was horrible…"

"Sorry…" Akaashi laughed weakly

"No it wasn't a problem!" Kuroo smiled, "We're just glad we finally got you to the hospital!"

"Me too." Bokuto laughed

"So where's the other twin?" Lev asked

"He's here, I'm nursing him at the moment…" Akaashi said peeking into his cover at the newborn

"So then this is your girl I'm assuming?" Yaku asked peeking over Kenma's shoulder

"Yes, that's Keiko…"

"Can I hold her?" Yaku asked

"Of course…" Akaashi smiled and Kenma placed the baby in Yaku's arms

"She's precious…" Yaku finally smiled

Kichiro could be heard making small noises before Akaashi finally pulled him out from his nursing cover. Akaashi handed the baby to Bokuto before fidgeting with his hospital gown and taking off the nursing cover.

"Can I hold Kichiro?" Lev asked cautiously

"Sure Lev!" Bokuto smiled and gently placed his son in the young alpha's arms

"Alright, while everyone is holding them I'm going to sleep…" Akaashi yawned

"Alright Keiji, we'll watch them…" Bokuto smiled at his mate before the omega turned over to get some sleep

"So how big were they?" Yaku asked

"They weren't too big…" Bokuto smiled, "Kichiro was 7 lbs 2.4 oz, 20 inches and Keiko was 7 lbs 3.6 oz b 20.3 inches…"

"So she's bigger than her brother?" Yaku asked

"Yeah, that scared me, usually the bigger twin comes out first…" Bokuto said

"So how DO you know so much about childbirth, Bokuto?" Kenma asked

"I had to deliver my little sister…" he said gravely

"The two year old?!" Everyone but Kenma shouted

"Shut up…" Akaashi groaned

"You have to keep it down… Akaashi is trying to rest…" Kenma sighed

"Sorry Keiji…" Bokuto leaned over and kissed Akaashi's forehead

"Just shut up…" Akaashi groaned and fell back asleep

"Anyways, my dad was out of town and the two older girls were at their friends' houses for the night…" Bokuto explained, "I got home from practice late and found my mom collapsed on the floor, I had no idea what was happening, so when I rushed over to him he just told me that they were coming…"

"They?" Yaku asked

"Yeah, it was supposed to be twins…" Bokuto sighed sadly, "My sister came out first and she was the bigger one, my brother was smaller and breeched… he didn't make it…"

"I'm so sorry…" Yaku said sympathetically

"It's fine… not your fault…" Bokuto shrugged, "I had to take care of my sister for the next few days until my dad came home…"

"Why?" Kuroo asked

"Because my mom was so devastated about losing my brother… he really wanted another boy…" Bokuto sighed, "He didn't even want to feed my sister… so for the first few days she was on formula, my other little sisters were pretty upset too…"

"So what happened when your dad came home?" Lev asked

"He tried convincing my mom to take care of my newest sister but my mom couldn't get past the other one…" Bokuto explained, "They started arguing until my mom finally broke down and held my youngest sister…"

"He must have been really heart broken…" Yaku frowned

"He was, but it's alright, things worked out in the end…" Bokuto smiled

"I'm glad…" Kenma said

"That explains why you knew so much!" Kuroo said, "And why you were able to dress the baby doll so well at Suga's baby shower!"

"I've just had practice…" Bokuto laughed shyly

"You were just so ready to be a dad bro!" Kuroo smiled

"Bro, you'll be ready too!" Bokuto smiled back, "So Bro, what do you want your kid to be?"

"I kinda want a girl…" Kuroo smiled, "But even if it's a boy I'll still be happy…"

"Bro! If you had a girl then Keiko could have a best friend!" Bokuto smiled

"And if it's a boy then Kichiro has a best friend…" Kuroo laughed

"Either way works!" Bokuto said

Kenma held his arms out towards Lev gesturing to the baby. The giant alpha gently placed the baby in Kenma's waiting arms. Kichiro and Keiko both having fallen asleep while Bokuto recounted the day his youngest sister was born, started to squirm slightly in the omegas' arms for a moment before settling down again.

"I don't think I'd mind having a boy…" Kenma said with a slight smile

"Really Kenma?" Kuroo perked

"It doesn't particularly matter to me, I guess I've just been assuming it'd be a girl…" Kenma said staring at the sleeping newborn in his arms

"Speaking of, when do you guys find out?" Yaku asked

"Yeah, when is your next appointment Kenma?" Kuroo looked to his mate

"Tomorrow…"

"Oh bro!" Bokuto smiled excitedly at his best friend, "Text us and let us know!"

"Of course!" Kuroo smiled, "Think it's gonna be a girl but I can't tell if that's just what I want or like my instinct you know?"

"Totally bro! I wanted little girls! But I got one of each!" Bokuto laughed excitedly

At their father's voice both babies awoke and started wailing.

"Koutarou…" Akaashi groaned

 **Knock. Knock.**

"Akaashi-san? Your parents are here to see you…" a nurse smiled

 _Oh god… I didn't even tell them that I was pregnant!_

"Should I let them in?" The nurse asked

"Sure…" Bokuto said taking Kichiro from Kenma

"Koutarou!" Akaashi half shouted

"It'll be alright Keiji, just take Keiko…" Bokuto said before turning to the rest of his friends, "Sorry guys, but can I ask you to leave?"

"Of course…" Yaku said handing the wailing baby girl to Akaashi

"We'll see you later bro…" Kuroo said helping Kenma up and walking out with him

"See you Bokuto and Akaashi…" Lev said before also leaving with Yaku

Akaashi tried to rock Keiko in his arms to settle her but as soon as his parents walked in, he froze.

"Keiji!" His mom looked shocked

"Hi mom…" Akaashi said nervously

Akaashi's dad looked between Bokuto and Akaashi as if trying to figure out what was going on, or rather, what HAD BEEN going on.

"Hi dad…"

There was an awkward silence in the room as the male and female betas tried to let the information soak into their brains.

"Why didn't you tell us?" His mother asked

"I-it sort of slipped my mind…?" Akaashi said apprehensively

"That you were pregnant?!" His mother said, "HOW do you forgot to tell your own PARENTS that you're pregnant?!"

"Mom I-"

Kichiro started crying in Bokuto's arms and when she heard her brother go off, Keiko followed. Akaashi and Bokuto bounced the twins in their arms in hopes of settling them down.

"Give me the baby…" Akaashi's dad finally spoke up gesturing to Bokuto

Bokuto was about to get protective when something in the beta male's eyes that made him place his son in his grandfather's arms. The older beta man smiled down at his grandson.

"Honey-!" Akaashi's mom started

"That's enough…" he cut her off, "There's no sense in getting upset now, the twins are already here, and Keiji is already mated…"

"But-"

"But nothing…" he said finally looking at his wife, "It cannot be undone, every choice has consequences, good and bad ones… Keiji needs to learn that on his own…" he looked over at his son with a small smile

Akaashi's mom gave a huff before finally shutting her trap.

"So I see a blue hat and a pink one… I'm assuming boy and girl?" Akaashi dad smiled playfully

"Yes…" Akaashi nodded with the smallest smile, "the boy is Kichiro and the girl is Keiko…"

"Great names…" Akaashi's dad smiled down at his grandson

 **Knock. Knock.**

"Akaashi-san? I have Bokuto Azusa and Bokuto Kazuki here…" the nurse poked her head in

"Send them in…" Akaashi nodded

"Hi Keiji! How are you?" Azusa came in excitedly

"I'm alright…" Akaashi smiled politely

"Mom! Dad! I'm glad you guys could make it!" Bokuto smiled excitedly at his parents

"Thanks for calling us!" Azusa smiled

Akaashi's parents stared at Bokuto's uncomfortably while they greeted Akaashi and Bokuto. After greetings were said, an awkward silence fell on the room. Somehow, Kichiro ended up in his Grandma Azusa's arms and Keiko was with her Grandpa Kazuki. Akaashi stared between his mother and Bokuto's worriedly. _They're glaring at each other… what do I do?!_

"Hello there Bokuto-san, it's nice to finally meet you…" Akaashi's father smiled and bowed his greeting to Kazuki, knowing that their wives weren't paying attention

"Ah, you as well Akaashi-san…" Kazuki smiled nodded his head as a type of bow without jostling Keiko

They struck up conversation and seemed to hit it off quite well, Bokuto also joining in occasionally. Their mothers however, couldn't drop their intense glares.

"Ahem, so mom…" Akaashi said

The beta woman finally looked away from Azusa as she looked to her son, "Yes?"

"What was the name of that Korean drama you liked?" Akaashi asked trying to stir up conversation

"Heirs…" she answered cautiously

"Well, Azusa-san also really likes Heirs…" Akaashi offered an anxious smile and

"Do you now?" Akaashi's mother looked interestingly at Azusa

"Oh yes! Hyung-sik is so handsome!" Azusa laughed

"He is though!" Akaashi's mother smiled

"Everyone obsesses over Lee Minho but I always preferred Hyung-sik…" Azusa smiled excited

The beta woman and omega male began chatting away about the drama that they watched and Akaashi sighed in relief. _Thank god they aren't trying to kill each other…_ As the evening dragged on the tense atmosphere dissipated. Akaashi had fallen asleep as their parents talked, Bokuto found himself nodding off on the chair when the twins began crying their heads off. All six people jumped at the sudden noise. Akaashi gave a sigh and held his arms out to Azusa, "I suppose they have to eat again…"

"Of course…" Azusa smiled and placed his grandson in Akaashi's arms

Akaashi looped his nursing cover around his neck again and pulled Kichiro under it.

"What about little Keiko?" Kazuki asked

"Once Kichiro is done I'll feed Keiko, she ate first last time…" Akaashi said watching as Kichiro latched onto him

"We should get going…" Akaashi's father smiled at him, "it's getting late and we have to work tomorrow…"

"Oh… alright…" Akaashi said with a slight pout

"Us too…" Kazuki sighed placing Keiko in her father's arms

"Do you really have to go?" Bokuto asked disappointedly

"Yeah…" Kazuki smiled, "Congratulations Son…"

"Thanks dad…" Bokuto smiled back

"See you all later! Congratulations Keiji!" Azusa smiled and called as he followed his husband out of the room

"It was nice to meet you Koutarou…" Akaashi's dad nodded at Bokuto with a smile

"You as well Akaashi-san…" Bokuto smiled back

"I'll wait outside…" he said to his wife, "Congratulations Keiji, they're beautiful…"

"Thanks dad…" Akaashi smiled as his father left the room

Bokuto situated himself in the chair and got Keiko to settle down. Akaashi turned to his mom who smiled sheepishly at him.

"I know I reacted badly in the beginning…" she started, "But I really am happy for you, and I'm proud of you Keiji… Kichiro and Keiko are just perfect…"

Akaashi stared at his mother in disbelief, "Thank you mom…"

"I love you Keiji… congratulations…" she said

"I love you too…" he smiled tearfully up at her

She smiled back and kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

"Well, that went a lot better than I expected…" Bokuto chuckled and looked up at his mate

Akaashi smiled and nodded, wiping his tears away, "Today was a good day…" Akaashi sniffled

"Yes it was…" Bokuto nodded, "Keiji… thank you…"

"No…" Akaashi shook his head with a smile, "Thank YOU…"

"What did I do?"

"You've done everything and more…" Akaashi smiled

"Keiji…" Bokuto sat there awestruck, "I love you so much…"

"I love you too Koutarou…"

Kichiro and detached from Akaashi and began crying. When hearing her brother's cries Keiko also began to wail.

"And we love you… Kichiro and Keiko…" Akaashi and a Bokuto laid light kisses to their newborn's heads before sharing a brief kiss with each other

 **\- THE NEXT DAY AT THE SAFE HOUSE -**

Mattsun gave a big yawn and stretched as he walked out into the living room. _Damn, yesterday was crazy… Taka was all OVER me! Best. Birthday. Ever._

"Good morning Mattsun!" Rose smiled at him from her spot on the couch next to Makki

"Morning…" he smiled drowsily

"Guess what today is…" she said with a smirk

 _Oh shit… did I forget something? Taka's birthday was back in January… we already celebrated our anniversary… did he have an appointment today?! Oh shit!_

"What is today?" Mattsun asked carefully

"Makki is 28 weeks as of yesterday…" Rose smiled, "It's your turn…"

"Uh oh…" Mattsun gulped

"Don't worry babe! It'll be alright!" Makki smiled

"I'll get my equipment…" Rose smiled and stood from the couch

Makki and Mattsun headed back to their room and got situated so that Mattsun could mentally prepare himself.

"Don't stress too much babe, you aren't actually giving birth…" Makki chuckled

"But you will…" Mattsun said, "I'm more concerned with your actual labor than with this stupid simulator…"

"I'll be fine Issei…" Makki rolled his eyes

"Anything could happen…" Mattsun said

"There have been three perfectly healthy births! Don't worry baby…" Makki gave Mattsun a light kiss to soothe his worried alpha

"Okay guys, are you ready?" Rose asked as she came into the room

"As I'll ever be…" Mattsun gave a sigh

"Depending on your pain tolerance, this may not take very long…" Rose smiled reassuredly

"I had one dad make it to level five, another to four, three, and two…" Rose said, "I've seen high pain tolerance and low pain tolerance, so don't feel embarrassed to tell me when it hurts…"

"Got it…" Mattsun nodded

"Okay so these little sticker things will provide electric stimulus to your muscles and will mimic contractions…" Rose explained

"Okay…"

"If the pain gets to be too much, just say, 'epidural…'" Rose finished

"Alright let's get this over with…" Mattsun rolled his eyes

"Level one…" Rose said and flipped the machine on

"Whoa… that's just… level one?!" Mattsun said as he tensed

"Yup…" Rose said as she flipped it off, "It's sore right?"

"Yeah! That's not the worst but it's also not a pain I would be okay feeling for a long time…" Mattsun sighed

"Level two…" Rose flipped the switch after turning a  
knob

"Oh! Ow!" Mattsun tensed up again, "Oh god that's awful!" Makki held his mate's hand tightly

Rose flipped it off and let Mattsun breathe.

"What the fuck was that?!" He panted, "that was like 0-100 REAL QUICK!"

"It only gets worse…" Rose chuckled, "There's five levels total, and you've only just passed two…"

"Whoever gave up on level two is smart…" Mattsun sighed, "If it wasn't just to stop the pain before it got worse, then I completely understand why they couldn't handle it…"

"Alright, level three…" Rose said and flipped the switch

"OW FUCK! OH GOD!" Mattsun shouted and squeezed Makki's hand, "Holy… Fuck… Epidural!"

Rose turned it off, "Makki will have to go through all five levels, and don't forget the pain in the hips and between the legs to make room for her to come out…" she said taking the stickers off of Mattsun

"Oh god babe… you better get an epidural… I'm not letting you... suffer through that!" Mattsun panted

"I will babe, believe me I will…" Makki laughed

"So far two of the three moms gave birth without the epidural…" Rose said

"Wait, seriously?!" Makki asked, "Iwaizumi was the only one that got it?"

"Yup, Akaashi's labor was too fast and they got stuck in traffic so he had no choice…" Rose explained

"How fast was Akaashi's labor?" Mattsun asked

"An hour and a half…" Rose said

"Oh holy shit…" The couple looked at each other in shock

"Yeah, so good luck Makki, you've got two months left!" Rose smiled before taking her equipment and leaving

"Yeah thanks, I'm definitely gonna need it…" Makki heaved a sigh and whispered to himself

"It's alright, you'll have me there to help you through the labor and birth!" Mattsun smiled reliably

"Fantastic, my knucklehead…" Makki rolled his eyes with a smile

"Well babe, as long as I have you…" Mattsun adjusted himself and pressed his lips to the side of Makki's bump and said, " and I have you…" Mattsun sat up to be eye level with his mate, "then everything is right in the world…"

Mattsun placed a soft kiss to Makki's nose.

"I love you my giant sap…" Makki chuckled

"I love you too…"


	42. Chapter 42

**\- AT THE CLINIC -**

"Are you nervous?" Kenma asked

"Psshh, no! Why would I be?" Kuroo responded

"Because we're finding out what we're having…" Kenma said idly rubbing his stomach without looking away from his phone, "Plus, you haven't stopped bouncing your leg since we sat down…"

"I'm not nervous!" Kuroo insisted

"Why is he so nervous?" Shirabu whispers to Kenma loud enough for Kuroo to hear

"Because I'm at 20 weeks…" Kenma replies

"I'm not nervous!" Kuroo said, "And I can still hear you!"

"Isn't being at 20 weeks normally a good thing?" Semi asked also interested

"Normally… but Kuroo doesn't have a great history…" Kenma said

"Oh…" Semi caught the hint and butted out

"Something bad?" Shirabu asked

"Yeah… he wouldn't have come today if it wasn't for… that…" Kenma said

"I see…" Shirabu also backed off

"Kozume?" The nurse called

"Shirabu?" Another nurse called

"See you two in a bit!" Semi offered a small smile and walked off with Shirabu

"Let's go Tetsurou…" Kenma said

"O-okay…" Kuroo took a shaky breath and followed after his mate

"How are you feeling today Kozume-san?" The nurse asked as she took Kenma and Kuroo to the room

"Tired…" was all Kenma said

"Well, you're halfway there…" she chuckled before leaving them alone

"It's just an ultrasound Tetsurou…" Kenma sighed

"I know…" Kuroo also sighed and frowned at his feet

"I already told you that I'm not aborting this baby…" Kenma said

"Promise?" Kuroo looked at Kenma expectantly

"I promise, besides, you know that I love this baby just as much as you do…" Kenma shook his head with a small smile and ran a hand down his stomach

"I know…" Kuroo gave a weak smile

"Hello Kozume-san!" Dr. Yoshio entered the room

"Hello…" Kenma nodded

"Ah, you must be Kozume-san's alpha…" Dr. Yoshio turned to Kuroo, "Thank you for trusting me with your mate…" he stuck his hand out for Kuroo to shake

"Yeah, thank you…" Kuroo shook the doctor's hand, nodded a bow, and sat back down

"So… 20 weeks today right, Kozume-san?" He said looking through the papers on his clipboard

"Yes…" Kenma nodded

"And we're checking gender to day as well correct?" He smiled and started putting his gloves on and turned on the machine

"Yeah…" Kenma nodded and glanced at Kuroo

"Alright, let's take a look…" He smiled and smeared the gel across Kenma's bump

The omega flinched and Kuroo was instantly alert, "What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing, it was just cold…" Kenma said, "Everything is fine Kuroo…"

"Kuroo…?" Dr. Yoshio paused

"Yes… that's me…" Kuroo said

"Are you from Tokyo?" Dr. Yoshio asked

"Yes I am…"

"Were you the poor kid who's girlfriend had an abortion?" He asked

Kuroo's jaw dropped as he sat in shock. He nodded to confirm, "She… wasn't my girlfriend… but the baby was mine…"

"I'm so sorry to bring up painful memories…" Dr. Yoshio nodded a bow before turning back to the screen, "I used to work at that clinic until I found it what one particular doctor was doing there, I was disgusted…"

"What do you mean?" Kenma asked

"Not all abortions are successful in later terms…" Dr. Yoshio explained, "Sometimes the babies come out crying… alive..."

Kenma and Kuroo shared a horrified look.

"If that happens, that clinic's policy was that the baby is legally a person and must be admitted to the nearest hospital, and then put into the system for adoption…" Dr. Yoshio said as he took measurements of the baby inside Kenma with the scan, "I personally don't perform abortions, but when I was working there I've actually heard a few cries… And of course I've seen ambulances come by, I had assumed all doctors were following protocol."

"But?" Kenma asked

"But there was one doctor that wasn't…" Dr. Yoshio shook his head and paused his scan, taking the sensor off of Kenma's stomach he sighed long and heavy, "One doctor was killing the babies after they had come out crying. I heard it one evening when I was working late… the baby's cry and then a loud crack… and silence…"

"What?!" Kenma gasped, "They killed the baby?!"

"Yes… after that I turned him in, he was arrested and I left that clinic…" Dr. Yoshio said

"Was that… my baby?" Kuroo asked

Dr. Yoshio gave a long pause and a pitied look before nodding, "Yes… you came in right after, I didn't see you but I heard the yelling, I heard your name said… it's haunted me ever since…"

Kuroo looked horrified and devastated. _She was alive… and I didn't get there soon enough…_

"I'm sorry I couldn't save your baby…" Dr. Yoshio said, "If I had known he was doing that, I could have helped you…"

Kuroo hung his head and fought back tears. Kenma reached out and grabbed one of Kuroo's hands and squeezed it.

"I am so sorry to have brought up painful memories…" Dr. Yoshio sighed, "But I have some good news that should make things a little better…"

Kenma wiped at his eyes to rid of the tears pricking at them and turned to the doctor.

"Kuroo-san, Kozume-san… you're son is very healthy…" Dr. Yoshio smiled

Kuroo's head snapped up, tears still clung to his eyelashes as he stared at the doctor. _Son?_

"It's a boy?" Kenma asked

"Yes, it's a boy and he's very healthy…" Dr. Yoshio nodded with a smile, "I'll print out your pictures and be right back…"

The doctor turned off the machine and gave Kenma some paper towels to clean himself up before he left the room. Kenma turned to Kuroo in silence as he wiped the sticky gel off his stomach. He waited a few moments to gather his thoughts before he called, "Tetsurou…?"

"I'm so torn right now Kenma…" Kuroo said giving a big sigh, "What Doc told me about my daughter… it's sickening… but… I'm gonna have a son! And he's healthy…"

"I know… and we'll get through this together… it will take you a while to heal…" Kenma said, "But at least we have him…" Kenma brought Kuroo's hand to rest on his stomach and the alpha started to tear up

"I love you Kenma… and I love you… son…" Kuroo leaned over and placed a quick peck on Kenma's bump

Dr. Yoshio returned and handed the pictures to Kenma, apologizing one more time before he dismissed them. When they met up with Shirabu and Semi, the couple had asked why it looked like Kuroo and Kenma were crying. Kuroo and Kenma agreed to tell them and took them somewhere private and explained everything to them.

"So that's why you were so nervous today…" Shirabu said

"But, at least you have Kozume and your pup now!" Semi said trying to sound optimistic

"That's true…" Kuroo shrugged

"Speaking of… what are you having?" Shirabu asked

"Dr. Yoshio said we're having a boy…" Kenma smiled

"What?! A boy?!" Semi and Shirabu shouted in surprise

"Yeah…?" Kenma frowned in confusion, "Why the reaction?"

"EVERYONE had bets placed that you'd have a girl!" Shirabu said

"No one thought we'd have a boy?"

"Only like ONE person…" Shirabu rolled his eyes

"Who was that?" Kuroo asked

"Bokuto…" Semi answered, "He was positive that you'd have a son…"

"Leave it to my bro…" Kuroo chuckled

"Speaking of… shouldn't you text him?" Kenma said

"Oh yeah!" Kuroo whipped out his phone

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!" Shirabu whined, "Let's go get something to eat!"

"I'm pretty hungry too…" Kenma nodded

The group made their way to a restaurant and got seated rather quickly. Both Kenma and Shirabu requested to sit on the outside of the booth so they could stretch their sore legs out a bit more.

"Hi there! I'll be your waitress for today! My name is Kumi!" The energetic young woman smiled at the four, "Can I get any drinks started for you?"

"What kind of soft drinks do you have here?" Shirabu asked

"Oh, I wouldn't get one if I were you…" she said

Shirabu frowned and turned to her, "Why not?"

"The caffeine and crazy amounts of sugar are not good for the baby…" she smiled and pat Shirabu's stomach

Said omega's blood ran cold. _Did this bitch really just…?_ Everyone at the table froze and waited for Shirabu's reaction. The omega turned his gaze slowly to meet the woman's and he frowned, "Okay, first of all…"

 _Oh shit… here we go…_ Semi sighed and waited for all hell to break loose.

"Did I give you permission to touch me? Why are you touching me in the first place?! I don't even know you! I'm not one of your friends, I'm not your family, I'm not someone you know well enough for you to be casually touching me! Let alone my stomach!" Shirabu ranted, "And second of all! Thanks for your unwanted advice! If I want a goddamn soft drink, then I will have as many as I damn well please!"

Shirabu stood from the booth and headed out the door, quickly followed by Semi. Kenma shimmied his way out of the booth and when Kuroo also stood, he eyed the shell shocked waitress and said, "We waited 45 minutes before you decided to show up, you can expect a colorfully worded complaint…"

Kuroo grabbed his mate's hand and also rushed outside to rejoin Shirabu and Semi.

"I mean who does she think she is?!" Shirabu was still raging

"I know, I know…" Semi said trying to calm him down

"Next time, you and Shirabu are sitting on the inside…" Kuroo said

"We're never going to that restaurant again!" Shirabu huffed

"Agreed…" Kenma said

 **\- AT THE SAFE HOUSE -**

Asahi yawned and stretched as he slowly woke up from his midday nap. He tried sitting up but failed to do so, at 24 weeks pregnant. He rolled to his side and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Stretching one more time he felt something tickling his lower back, right above his hips. He reached back to swipe at it and felt nothing there. _What the hell?_ He still felt it and swiped back again and still didn't feel anything. It was starting to irritate him and become itchy. He swiped back one more time and he felt his own hair sweep across his hand. _What?!_ Asahi gathered his hair into a ponytail before pulling it to his front. It reached halfway down his bump as he looked at it closer. _When did it get so long?! I swear it was just a little past my shoulders a couple months ago… it shouldn't be this long!_

"Asahi!" Noya burst into the room all smiles, "It's time to wake u-"

"Yuu! Look at this!" Asahi held his hair up frantically, "When did it get so long?!"

"Um… I don't know… it's always been kinda long to me…" Noya shrugged

"But this is ridiculous! It's all the way down my back!" Asahi said

"It's nothing to stress about Asahi, we'll just have Rose cut it or something…" Noya offered a half smile

"Yeah… you're right…" Asahi finally calmed down

"Well, before we have Rose chop off your luscious locks, I have a surprise for you…" Noya walked over to the bed and grabbed Asahi's hands

"You didn't have too…" Asahi blushed

"I kind of did…" Noya smirked and winked

Noya pulled his mate to help him up from the bed. Asahi threw on some acceptable clothes and waddled out of the room with Noya. The small alpha helped his pregnant mate up the stairs and into the shared nursery. Most couples had the main cribs in their rooms for easier access to their pups. There were supposed to be only four cribs set up for the pups that were already born; but, when Asahi and Noya entered the nursery, the omega noticed that there were actually 2 more than there were supposed to be.

"What're those for?" Asahi asked

"Our boys…" Noya smiled

"What…?" Asahi stared at his alpha in shock. He really set up both cribs already?

"Yeah… I know they seem kind of far away from the other cribs, but there are 4 other pups that are supposed to come before ours…" Noya explained

"Yuu…" Asahi sounded like he was about to cry. He slowly waddled over to the cribs and looked into both cribs lovingly, running a hand down his stomach. Inside the cribs were blue bird sheets and a little white teddy bear.

"I know we haven't really discussed names yet, but I couldn't wait…" Noya gave a sheepish laugh, "I bought a bunch of little shirts for their bears, all with different names… I understand if you don't like any of these but… these were some of my favorites…"

Noya brought out a small package with blue small knitted shirts for the little white stuffed bears in the cribs. Asahi looked through the little shirts and smiled.

"They're all so cute… I can't narrow it down!" Asahi giggled, "Which one was your favorite?"

"They all were…" Noya scratched the back of his head embarrassedly

"Well…" Asahi said and looked through the sweaters again and after a moment Asahi gasped, "I found the two I like best…"

"Which are they?" Noya asked

"Yuichi for whichever comes out first and Yuji for the second…" Asahi smiled, "They'll match their daddy!"

"Asahi…" Noya watched bewildered as Asahi waddled over to the cribs again and put both small sweaters on the bears in each crib

"I think they like their names…" Asahi giggled

"What do you mean?"

"They're kicking…" Asahi smiled down at his bump and rubbed a hand softly over it in big circles

Noya walked over and put both hands on Asahi's stomach. He felt soft nudges under his hands and he smiled.

"Hello boys…" Noya whispered as he bent over and pressed his lips to Asahi's tummy, "We don't have much longer now… mommy and I will finally get to meet you two!"

"Just 11 more weeks…" Asahi smiled fondly

"It's too bad they didn't get to meet their older brother…" Noya sighed

"If we had Asanoya, we wouldn't be having Yuichi and Yuji now…" Asahi giggled softly

"I know…" Noya stood upright and smiled, "Y'know… I think I was depressed for a while, but I've been feeling more and more like my old self recently…"

"I'm glad…" Asahi smiled softly, "I think with these two almost here, we're finally healing…"

"Probably…" Noya smiled and tiptoed up to place a soft kiss on Asahi's lips, "Now let's go ask Rose to cute your rapunzel locks…"

"I still have no idea how it's gotten this long!" Asahi whined

The couple made their way downstairs and found Rose in the back yard cutting Kenma's hair.

"Hey Rose, when you're done, think you can do Asahi's too?" Noya asked

"Of course!" She smiled, "All you mothers to be and your crazy hormones…"

"What do you mean?" Asahi asked

"During pregnancy, some people experience increased hair or nail growth…" Rose explained, "And of course it would be the two with the longest hair right?" She laughed

"How long was Kenma's?" Noya asked

"About 5 inches past his shoulders…" Rose said

"You should see Asahi's!" Noya laughed

Rose stopped for a minute and turned around to look at the couple and gasped, "Oh my god! It's so long!"

"I swear it was only like an inch past my shoulders like a few months ago!" Asahi said

"Whoa! Yeah! It's really long!" Kuroo said as he also came out from somewhere inside the house

"I wanna see…" Kenma said

Asahi waddled out of the house and showed Kenma his luscious locks.

"Wow… at least your hair looks nice though…" Kenma said, "Rose is cutting off all my colored hair so I'll just have black hair again…"

"You don't like your black hair?" Asahi asked

"Not particularly…" Kenma shrugged

"But you can't recolor it until after you give birth." Rose reminded

"I know, I know…" Kenma sighed

"Oh yeah! What are you having?" Asahi asked

"A boy…" Kenma gave a small smile

"Oh congratulations!" Asahi smiled excitedly

"It feels like there's going to be mostly boys running around here…" Rose chuckled

"As of right now it's even, so we'll just wait until Tendou gives birth…" Noya added

"Well as far as we know, Makki's the only one having a girl…" Rose laughed

"He's after Tendou right?" Asahi asked

"Yeah… and then there's you and then me…" Kenma said, "Makki's girl and then 3 more boys…"

"Little boys are fun…" Rose smiled fondly as she finished Kenma's hair and had him switch with Asahi

"I bet they are…" Kenma ran a hand over his stomach, "I just hope mine isn't like Kuroo…"

"Hey!" The alpha whined

"Little boys tend to start off like mom, but as they hit their teen years, they become more like their dad…" Rose chuckled

"Oh god…" Kenma rolled his eyes, "Of course! When he hits that difficult stage in his life, he'll act more like Kuroo…"

"I mean it's not always true but it happens pretty often…" Rose chuckled

"Great…" Kenma sighed, "At least there's hope for you…" he said to his stomach

"HEY!" Kuro whined again

Everyone burst into laughter at Kuroo's expense, but he cracked a smile when he saw his mate in a fit of laughter. _As long as I can make Kenma laugh… all the humiliation in the world would be worth it…_

 **\- IN SUGA'S ROOM -**

Daichi lay sleeping next to Suga who sat up with his eyes closed as Hiroki nursed, once again. Only Suga's tired breathing and Hiroki's soft grunts as he ate could be heard. Daichi had learned to not make a sound as he slept as to not wake up the baby. When Hiroki had finished eating he detached himself from his mother and started crying.

"Hiroki, baby what is wrong?" Suga complained

It had been a rough night, Hiroki wouldn't sleep and he woke up often. He wanted to nurse but he would also spit up because he ate too much. Suga held the baby upright and placed him against his shoulder. As he pat his son's back firmly he heard the baby burp and then a warm sensation trickle down his back. _Dammit… he spit up AGAIN!_ Hiroki started to wail.

"Hiroki, if you keep eating too much and then spitting up, you're gonna develop an eating disorder…" Suga sighed as he rubbed soothing circles in the baby's back, "And you're going to ruin all of mommy's shirts…"

"Why is he spitting up so much?" Daichi rolled over to face his exhausted mate

"I have no idea…" Suga sighed, "I know that babies spit up but I didn't think it'd happen this often…" Suga held the baby in his arms to rock him

"He's just a greedy little baby…" Daichi chuckled and pinched playfully at the baby's chubby thighs

Suga suddenly gasped.

"What? What happened?" Daichi sat up in a panic and looked over between his son and his mate

"Do that again…" Suga said

"What?"

"Do that again! Whatever you just did, do it again!" Suga said excitedly

Daichi reached over and pinched the baby's thighs again, tickling him. Daichi saw a gummy smile spread itself across his son's face.

"He's smiling?" Daichi said in amazement

"That's his first real smile Daichi!" Suga laughed

Daichi laughed excitedly with his mate and stared down proudly at Hiroki.

"We should take a picture and send it to our parents…" Daichi suggested

"Great idea!" Suga smiled, "Open the curtains and grab your phone!"

Daichi did so quickly. Hiroki flinched as light flooded the room and he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry honey, you're gonna have to get used to that…" Suga chuckled and kissed the baby's forehead

"Okay I got my phone…" Daichi said as he got on the bed and kneeled next to Suga.

"Hi baby…" Suga smiled and pinched at Hiroki's thighs

As soon as he smiled Daichi snapped as many pictures as he could.

"I guess he's ticklish…" Suga giggled

"Seems so…" Daichi said and showed Suga the pictures

"Those are great! I like the first and the last ones! Send those to me!" Suga smiled

Daichi sent the pictures to Suga and to his parents. Suga picked up his phone and saved them and then sent them to his mother. He placed Hiroki down gently on the bed and smiled at the baby, who was happily gumming away on his fingers.

"He's so precious!" came the text from Suga's mom

Suga giggled and put his phone down. Now that Daichi was awake, he can watch Hiroki while Suga carried out his mission for today. His target, a certain Karasuno omega, a number seven.

"Daichi, watch the baby for a while, I have to go see Kinoshita…" Suga said

"Leave him alone Koushi! You've been hinting at him for a week already…" Daichi said

"But he IS pregnant! I smell it!" Suga insisted

"He'd only be like 3 weeks along right? Let him figure it out…" Daichi sighed

"None of us figured it out!" Suga said, "And he's probably at 4 weeks…"

"Some of you did…" Daichi said

"Who?"

"Iwaizumi, Akaashi, Asahi, Kenma-"

"Okay I get it!" Suga cut him off, "But I really want to make sure he's taking care of himself and the baby!"

"Koushi…" Daichi groaned

"You're not talking me out of it again!" Suga said and left the room

Suga made his way to the room Kinoshita and Narita were staying in and knocked.

"Kinoshita! It's me, Suga!" He said into the intercom

To Suga's surprise, Yachi opened the door.

"Where's Kinoshita?" Suga asked

"He's in here, Narita went for a run…" Yachi said opening the door

Suga walked in and Kinoshita sat on the bed looking confused.

"I just got here myself, Kiyoko said I should talk to him because of his smell…" Yachi whispered to Suga

"I came for that reason too! But Daichi told me to leave him alone…" Suga whispered back

"So why are you two here? And why do I feel like this is an intervention?" Kinoshita frowned

"It's not an intervention…" Suga chuckled, "We just want to know if anything is new with you…" he smiled

"Like what?" Kinoshita raised an eyebrow

"Like um… how are you feeling?" Yachi offered

"Fine…" he said suspiciously

"Um… any new foods you've tried recently?" Suga asked

"No…"

"Are you taking more naps now that school's done?" Yachi asked

"No…" Kinoshita frowned, "What is this about? Like seriously? Why all the weird questions? Stop beating around the bush and just ask me whatever it is you want to ask me!"

"We just-" Yachi started

"Are you pregnant?" Suga asked blatantly

"What?!" Kinoshita jumped, "You think I'm pregnant?!"

"You SMELL pregnant!" Suga said

"Kiyoko said so too… she sent me in here to check on you…" Yachi said

"No! I'm not pregnant!" Kinoshita said

"Have you taken a test?" Suga asked

"Yes! I bought one from the damn store because Kazuhito told me to take one!" Kinoshita said

"When did you take it?" Yachi asked

"A couple weeks ago…" Kinoshita said

"Those tests are designed to detect pregnancy AFTER 6 weeks when morning sickness kicks in…" Suga said, "The ones that Rose had here detect pregnancy as early as a few days!"

"So just based on my scent… you think I'm pregnant…" Kinoshita said still not convinced

"Ask Rose! She thinks you're pregnant too!" Suga said

"FINE! Bring me a damn test from her then!" Kinoshita huffed and flung himself back to lay flat on the bed

"She stocked all the bathrooms with a box!" Suga said running into Kinoshita's bathroom

"She did?" Kinoshita asked

"Yeah! That's how I found out…" Yachi smiled and caressed her barely showing stomach

"Here! Go take this and then show us the result!" Suga said shoving the box in Kinoshita's face

"Okay okay!" He said and walked into the bathroom and shut the door

"I'm so excited for them!" Suga smiled

"We don't ACTUALLY know if he's pregnant yet, but I'm excited for them too!" Yachi smiled

"So do you have anything planned with Kiyoko today?" Suga asked

"Not really… She said that Tanaka wanted to meet up for lunch but… of course she ignored him." Yachi giggled

"Tanaka's an idiot…" Suga rolled his eyes. _Especially now that I know there's definitely SOMETHING between him and Ennoshita…_

"Although, Kiyoko said she almost agreed because something seemed different about his request this time…" Yachi said, "I wonder if something's wrong…"

"Who knows… it's Tanaka…" Suga shrugged

The door suddenly opened revealing a sweating and panting Narita.

"Hi Narita! How was your run?" Suga asked

"It was alright… what are you two doing in here?" He asked

"We just-" Yachi started

"HOW DID YOU TWO KNOW I WAS-" Kinoshita came running out of the bathroom and gen stopped noticing his mate was also now in the room

"Well?" Suga asked coyly

"Um… I…" Kinoshita didn't know what to say he couldn't take his eyes off Narita, he didn't want to just say it

"What's in your hand Hisashi?" Narita asked

Kinoshita froze. _Oh shit…_ He had forgotten that he had the test in his hands. Yachi and Suga sat there and looked between the couple before Suga made a move and snatched the test out of Kinoshita's hands.

"Hey!" Kinoshita whined

Yachi ran over and looked at it with Suga.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The screamed at Kinoshita

"Guys!" Kinoshita whined and blushed

"Okay, what is going on?" Narita asked

Kinoshita slowly turned to his mate and smiled nervously, "... I'm pregnant…" he said softly

"What?!" Narita gasped and then slowly an ecstatic smile crawled across his face, "Really…?"

"Yeah…" Kinoshita nodded

"That's great!" Narita grabbed his omega in a bear hug, "I was actually really disappointed when you took the test the first time…"

"Suga said it was too early to take it then…"

"Thanks Suga!" Narita smiled at him

"Of course!" Suga smiled back, "It was actually Yachi and I…"

"Thanks Yachi…" Narita said nodding to her

"It was really nothing…" Yachi giggled

 **\- AT A PARK -**

"Toss to me!" Hinata whined

"No…" Kageyama said as he took a bite of his meat bun

"Please?" Hinata asked with big puppy dog eyes

"No! I'm eating!" Kageyama huffed, "You should eat too…"

"But I'm not hungry! I just want to play volleyball!" Hinata plopped down next to the alpha on the bench

"You need to eat properly!" Kageyama scolded

"Fine…" Hinata sighed and reached across the alpha to grab a meat bun

"Hey there King…" came a voice from behind

Kageyama froze upon hearing his nickname.

"Tsukishima! Yamaguchi!" Hinata called, "What are you two doing here?"

"We're on a date!" Yamaguchi smiled and clung to Tsukishima's arm

"Wow! That's nice!" Hinata smiled

"So what are you two doing?" Yamaguchi asked

"We were supposed to be playing volleyball and practicing our quick! But Bakageyama won't toss to me!" Hinata whined

"I'm eating!" He shouted around his food

"You should treat Hinata better than that… you wouldn't want him to find a better alpha than you…" Tsukishima snickered

Kageyama froze and his blood started boiling, absolutely insulted and enraged that Tsukishima would suggest he couldn't treat Hinata right.

"There isn't an alpha better than Kageyama!" Hinata snapped at Tsukishima

The blonde alpha clicked his tongue and pulled Yamaguchi with him as he walked away.

"You dumbass… you didn't have to say that…" Kageyama blushed

"But it's true!" Hinata insisted, "I chose YOU because YOU are the best alpha for me… I really believe that…" Hinata dropped his eyes to his lap and blushed, "...and I don't appreciate anyone saying that I have bad judgment by talking bad about you…"

"Shouyou…" Kageyama blushed and stared at the bright haired omega who was sporting a similar shade, "Let's go…" Kageyama said as he stood up

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked and cutely tilted his head to the side

"You want me to toss to you, right?" He smirked and headed over towards the empty public court with the volley ball in his hands

"ALRIGHT!" Hinata sprang off the bench and followed his court mate

Further down the park, Yamaguchi clung to Tsukishima until they were out of eye and earshot from the other couple.

"Tsukki…" Yamaguchi said cautiously, "You shouldn't have said that to Kageyama…"

"What did I say?" Tsukishima played coy

"You called Kageyama a bad alpha in front of his court mate! That was totally rude and uncalled for…" Yamaguchi frowned and let go of Tsukishima's arm

"Come on Tadashi, I didn't actually MEAN anything by it…" Tsukishima stopped and turned to his court mate

"Okay… but don't be like that…" Yamaguchi's grown remained as he laced his fingers with Tsukishima's

"What are you talking about?" Tsukishima raised an eyebrow

"You were being a total ass Tsukki…" Yamaguchi said firmly

"Alright alright, I'm sorry…" Tsukishima placed a kiss on a freckled forehead

"Next time you say sorry to them… not me… okay?" Yamaguchi said

"Anything for you…"

"Good enough…" Yamaguchi sighed

Tsukishima placed a quick kiss to his court mate's lips and they continued walking.


	43. Chapter 43

**\- ALMOST 10 YEARS AGO -**

"You must be Takeda Ittetsu!" The middle aged omega woman smiled warmly and bowed, "I am Zukeran Noriko…"

"Yes I am…" the young omegan male bowed back with a smile, "Thank you for allowing me to shadow you Zukeran-sensei…"

"Well, it will be nice to have some help around here, and if I ever need a sub, you're right here!" She laughed, "Now, don't worry too much about today, the first day is always the easiest…"

"Thank you…" Takeda smiled

"So how old are you Takeda-sensei?" She asked

"Ah, just Takeda is fine, and I just turned 20 in January…" Takeda smiled

"Ah, so young…" she smiled, "I was about that age when I started as well… ahh, 30 some odd years ago…"

"Ah! Really?" Takeda gasped

"Yes dear, I'm in my 50's although I'll never tell you exactly how old I am…" She chuckled

"You look so young!" Takeda smiled, "I had guessed late 30's, early 40's!"

"Aw, thank you…" She laughed, "I'm curious though, because I can't seem to smell you, are you an omega?"

"Yes I am, I'm on suppressants and birth control…" Takeda blushed

"Ah I see, no need to be embarrassed!" she laughed, "It's normal, especially for someone so young and starting a new job…"

"Ah… thank you…" Takeda smiled

"I'm too old to have heats anymore so I don't worry about that…" she smiled, "Well, the first class is starting! Let's go!"

Takeda quickly followed her out of the teacher's lounge and up the stairs to their first class. Zukeran-sensei was a 3rd year, modern Japanese literature teacher, which is Takeda's area of study.

"Good Morning class! I am Zukeran Noriko, and I have someone to introduce!" She started and smiled brightly at the class, "This is Takeda Ittetsu, you will call him Takeda-sensei, he is shadowing me and will be working with me all year. After this year he will be an actual staff member, any questions?"

A girl in the front row stood and asked, "Will Takeda-sensei be a new literature teacher next year?"

"No, he will be working in the teacher's lounge grading papers and creating tests next year…" Zukeran explained, "It is only because he has yet to finish is Bachelor of Arts in Education. Once that is done, he will become a teacher…"

"I see…" she said and sat down

"How long will that take?" A boy on the side of the room stood from his seat

"Typically a Bachelor's degree takes four years, unless Takeda-sensei earns all his credits in less time than that…" Zukeran said and the student sat down, "If there are no more questions, I am going to call attendance…"

Zukeran called out names on the list and checked them off as the students sounded. Suddenly the back door flew open and revealed an alpha teen with a dark brown buzz cut.

"You're late!" Zukeran scolded, "It's the first day and you're already late Keishin!"

"Yeah yeah!" He said waving his hand at her, he took a seat at the back of the class

"You should at least show up on time…" she sighed

"I got it already! Start your damn lesson!" He said

"Alright class turn to page 5 in your textbooks, we're covering a very simple lesson as today is the first day…" Zukeran said as she held her book up to show the class where they'd start

Takeda was paying attention to the lesson but he kept staring at the alpha who walked in late. _Why was he speaking so casually with Zukeran-sensei? Does he know her? Are they related?_

"Alright, read to the end of the chapter for your homework and we'll discuss the contents tomorrow. Dismissed!" She said and packed up her bag

As Takeda also followed her he asked, "Did you know that student?"

"The one that came in late?" She chuckled

"Yes…"

"That's my nephew, his mother is my younger sister…" She laughed

"Oh I see…" Takeda nodded

"He's a good kid, just… has a bad attitude sometimes…" Zukeran said

"I see…" Takeda said thoughtfully

"Yeah…" she sighed

The school year was going great, midterms came along and Takeda was sitting in the teacher's lounge grading papers when he got an unexpected visitor.

"Pardon the intrusion…" he heard as the door to the lounge slid open, "I'm here to see Takeda-sensei…"

Takeda looked up to see Ukai Keishin walking towards him, "Hello Ukai-san, what can I do for you?" Takeda smiled

"Look… there's a training camp in Tokyo for the boy's volleyball team… I really need help studying for the modern Japanese literature exam!" Ukai bowed

"O-oh… right, you're the coach's grandson right?" Takeda asked

"Yeah, and I need to do well on my exams or that shitty old man won't let me participate in the training camp…" Ukai explained

"A-ah… I see… well, I'll try to help as best I can…" Takeda smiled

"THANK YOU SENSEI!" Ukai bowed

"Not a problem, what are you having the most trouble on?" He asked

Ukai pulled up a chair and studied with Takeda's guidance. When the midterms came Ukai got a great score on his test, he ran into the teacher's lounge and straight to Takeda.

"THANK YOU SENSEI!" He bowed

"Ah! F-for what?" Takeda looked at him surprisedly

"I got a 95 on my modern Japanese literature exam!" Ukai showed Takeda the paper excitedly

"I didn't do that, it was all your doing…" Takeda smiled, this was why he wanted to become a teacher, to see the looks on student's faces that he's helped, "You just needed a little help…"

"You really helped me out Sensei! This is the best grade I got out of all my tests!" Ukai said

"I'm a little worried to see what your other scores look like…" Takeda laughed anxiously

"Thanks Sensei! You should come see one of our games one day!" Ukai said

"Oh! Uh… sure…" Takeda nodded with a smile

"Great! See you later Sensei!" Ukai ran out of the

"Thanks Takeda…" Zukeran said

"Oh… it was nothing Zukeran-sensei…" he smiled bashfully

"I've never seen him do so well before…" she said

"Well, each student is different, some just need a little push…" Takeda smiled

"Or a hard shove…" she laughed

"Oh…" Takeda was shocked but then proceeded to laugh with her

"They have a game next week Saturday, if you want, I can take you with me…" she offered

"Sure!" Takeda smiled, "I don't know much about volleyball but it would be nice to go to a game…"

"Alright, I'll see you then…" she smiled

Takeda continued to work with Ukai even after the midterms, on the Friday before the game Ukai approached Takeda, "Hey Sensei… I just wanted… to thank you…"

"For what?" Takeda asked

"You're the only teacher that ever believed in me… well the only one that wasn't related to me…" Ukai sighed, "You believed in me and helped me… other teachers would just turn me away and say I was a lost cause… so thank you…"

"Of course! I know that you're gonna do great things Ukai-san…" Takeda smiled

"Thanks Sensei…" Ukai smiled back, "Well, Aunty Noriko said you were coming to the game tomorrow… so… here…" Ukai held out a slip of paper to Takeda

"What is this?"

"It's a ticket… how else would you come see the game?" Ukai asked with a smile

"Ah! T-thank you! I was going to just buy one at the door!" Takeda smiled and bowed politely

"It's okay, I bought one for Aunty Noriko too…" Ukai smiled

"Well, still, thank you…" Takeda said

"See you tomorrow Sensei!" Ukai said and left

"Yes, see you tomorrow!"

On the day of the game, Zukeran picked Takeda up at his apartment with Coach Ukai.

"Takeda, this is my sister's father-in-law, Ukai Ikkei, he's the volleyball coach at Karasuno…" Zukeran smiled

"Ah, nice to meet you…" Takeda bowed

"It's nice to meet you! Keishin won't shut up about you, the teacher who actually cares…" Coach chuckled

Takeda blushed, "I just wanted to help… he came and asked me after all…"

Zukeran and Coach paused and looked at each other before turning back to Takeda, "He asked you?!"

"Y-yes…?" Takeda said

"That's so unlike him…" Zukeran said

"He said he wanted to pass so he could go to the training camp…" Takeda said

"Yeah but…" Coach frowned, "Ah, nevermind… let's go before I miss their warm ups!"

Zukeran and Takeda found seats in the crowd next to the Karasuno section and Coach went down to the team. They played a couple exciting games and won both. Zukeran and Takeda went down to greet the team.

"GOOD JOB!" Zukeran grabbed Ukai in a hug

"He actually played decently today…" Coach nodded

"Get off me! Yeah whatever old man…" Ukai rolled his eyes

"Oh! Takeda Sensei is here as well!" Zukeran smiled and pointed behind her to where Takeda was standing

"Hi Sensei!" Ukai ran over to him, "I'm glad you came!"

"That was fun! I've never been to a volleyball game before…" Takeda smiled

"Really?!" Ukai said amazed, "You should come more often! Maybe even come to our practices!"

"That's alright, I have too many papers to take care of…" Takeda declined politely, "But maybe if Zukeran-sensei goes then perhaps I'll attend a few games…"

"I see…" Ukai seemed to deflate a little bit

"KEISHIN" came a high pitched shout

As Ukai was turning around a girl slammed into him, "You did so amazing!" She hugged him

"Oh… thanks…" he said

Takeda watched as the girl clung to Ukai.

"Takeda-sensei, this is my girlfriend Asai Sachi…" Ukai introduced

"Ah, from my third period class…" Takeda smiled

"Yes, it's nice to see you Sensei…" she bowed briefly and turned back to Ukai, "Baby, let's go! I wanna go to your mom's shop! I'm hungry…"

"Alright, alright…" Ukai said, "Bye Sensei, see you in school…"

"Bye… don't forget to do your homework…" Takeda smiled emptily

As the year progressed Ukai seemed to be spending more and more time in the teacher's lounge with Takeda, until one day.

"Sensei… can I ask you something… personal?" Ukai asked

"You can ask but I'm not sure if I can answer…" Takeda said

"Well, have you ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend that you just… weren't happy with?" Ukai asked

Takeda paused and thought back to his high school days, "Yeah…" he said softly

"Well… I've been having doubts about my girlfriend…" Ukai said, "We've been together for 5 months and she already wants me to bond with her in her upcoming heat…"

"I see…" Takeda nodded, "That's a big decision…"

At Ukai's words that raven haired omega felt an uncomfortable tightness in his chest.

"But… that's the thing, a bond is forever… and I don't think I even want to be with her anymore…" Ukai frowned, "Should I break up with her?"

"You should honestly talk to her, and be honest. While talking to her if you REALLY feel that it won't work out then don't try that 'letting her down easy' thing… it only hurts more…" Takeda said, "Be polite but do it fast, like ripping off a bandage…"

"But what if she gets mad…?" Ukai asked

"If she gets mad then let her, she needs to have a healthy way to express her emotions… if she cries then let her cry, and tell her that you wish her well, and hope that she finds someone who could treat her better…" Takeda said, "Just don't beat around the bush and prolong her pain…"

"Okay… thanks sensei…" Ukai gave a weak half smile and stood from his seat, "I'll see you later sensei…"

"See you in class Ukai…" Takeda sighed

The next day Ukai and his girlfriend didn't show up for class, which caused Takeda to worry. A _re they alright? I hope they didn't decide to runaway together…_ Takeda went about his day worrying about the alpha and omega students. Two more days past before Zukeran had pulled Takeda aside to talk to him.

"Did you hear about what happened?" She asked him

"What are you talking about?" Takeda asked

"Keishin broke up with his girlfriend a few days ago…" Zukeran whispered

"Oh…" Takeda tried to sound upset but for some reason he was actually really happy

"She went missing the day after they broke up…"

"What?!" Takeda's heart dropped

"Keishin is at home right now, he's taking it pretty hard…" Zukeran sighed

"Oh my goodness…" Takeda said. ~I never meant for any of this to happen…~

"Keishin feels like it's his fault, you know he's got a good heart… poor kid…" Zukeran shook her head, "I'm not supposed to do this but…" she sighed

"Huh?" Takeda turned to her

"Keishin trusts you, he won't talk to any of us… maybe he'll talk to you…" Zukeran said placing a small piece of paper in Takeda's hand, "This is his cell number, give him a call tonight…"

"A-alright Zukeran-sensei…" Takeda nodded

"Thanks Takeda…" Zukeran offered a small smile, "You don't have to tell us everything, we just want to know if he's going to be alright…"

"Of course…" Takeda nodded

That night Takeda sat in his small studio apartment with the piece of paper on his folding table. _Should I call him now? What if he's asleep? Or what if… he just ignores the call because he doesn't have my number… should I call from a pay phone so he doesn't have my personal number? … … … fuck it!_ Takeda picked up his cell and dialed the number.

"Hello…?" Came a tired sounding voice, but it definitely belonged to Ukai. The sound of the alpha's voice confirmed he was at least alive and relief flooded Takeda.

"Ukai…? It's me-"

"Sensei?!" Ukai half shouted

"Yes, it's me, listen-"

"How did you get my number?"

"Zukeran-sensei gave it to me and asked me to check on you…" Takeda said and paused, waiting for the younger male to either hang up or go ballistic

"... Sensei…?" Ukai said softly

"Hm?"

"I know you could get in big trouble for this but… can I come over? I want to see your face…" Ukai barely whispered

"Sure…" he answered without thinking

"Thanks Sensei…" and with that Ukai hung up

 _Wait… WHAT DID I JUST AGREE TO?! I could be fired for meeting with a student outside of class! … Oh wait… he doesn't even know where I live! I could just tell him to meet me somewhere public-_

 **Knock. Knock.**

Takeda paused and stared at the door. _That can't be him… can it?_ Takeda walked over and opened the door and nearly fainted, standing in front of him was Ukai Keishin.

"How did you get here?!" Takeda just about screeched, "And how did you get here so fast?!"

"I walked… Sensei, you don't live very far from me, and I was already walking around outside, I just so happened to be in front of your building when you called…" Ukai said, "Can I come in?"

"Uh! Um! … sure… why not?" Takeda stepped aside and let the alpha in, "How did you know where I lived?!" He said after closing the door

"I saw you bringing your groceries home one day after school, I was walking home from practice…" Ukai said

"And you remembered?!" Takeda said

"Yeah…" Ukai blushed

Seeing the young alpha blush sent Takeda's heart thumping away, "Sit down… I'll bring some tea…"

"Sensei… I did what you said…" Ukai started as he sat down on Takeda's couch

"What do you mean?" Takeda asked as he brought two mugs and sat on the other side of the couch

"I talked to her and after our talk I realized that I really wasn't going to be happy with her, and I did it just like you said…" Ukai said, "She said she understood, but she had to leave town now because her parents were going to mate her off…"

"So she ran away?" Takeda asked

"Yeah, she went with her grandma, I saw them off at the station…" Ukai sighed, "She said there was some agent from some kind of organization that could help her, he had some weird name…"

"Louts?" Takeda asked

"Yeah that's it! How did you know?" Ukai asked

"Lotus helped me when I was in high school too… except I'd say my situation was a bit more serious…" Takeda sighed

"What do you mean?" Ukai frowned in confusion

"In my third year, a handful of omegas had either killed themselves or they were killed by their parents or their alphas…" Takeda explained, "It was really scary…"

"What the hell?!" Ukai half shouted shocked

"They were usually mated off, but for those who could choose, they were raped by alphas that decided they wanted them…" Takeda said, "All the other omegas were more desirable than I was… so they usually left me alone…"

"Well, that's unsettling but at the same time a huge relief…" Ukai sighed, "I wouldn't have got to meet you if all that stuff happened to you Sensei!" Ukai smiled

"A-anyways…" Takeda blushed, "I was approached by an alpha during our third year and he was really polite and asked me to court him… I figured that he was the only one who wanted me so I agreed… We courted for just two months before he wanted to bond with me…"

"That's it?!" Ukai said sounding disgusted

"I told him that I wanted to get to know him better before I spent a heat with him and he got really angry…" Takeda looked down into his lap and shuddered, "The day before my heat started, he chased me down and cornered me… he brought his friends along and they tried to have their way with me…"

Ukai listened to Takeda's past with clenched fists. _Those assholes DARED to make my poor omega suffer?!_

"Lotus came along before they could do anything to me…" Takeda gave a heavy sigh, "I got away with a few bruises on my wrists and neck, a shredded t-shirt, and some mental scarring… but I'd consider myself lucky…"

"Why?!" Ukai stood abruptly from the couch, "That's horrible! No one should have to go through that!"

"Because I'm still alive…" Takeda smiled fondly, "I'm alive, I wasn't raped, I wasn't seriously hurt, and I wasn't claimed by an alpha… I'm lucky…"

"Sensei…" Ukai dropped back onto the couch and stared at the humble omega in disbelief

"Enough about me…" Takeda giggled, "How are you holding up? Break ups are pretty rough…" he was trying to change the subject so he could forget again, his past.

"I'm fine…" Ukai said

"I know you said you didn't want to be with her anymore, but what changed? Like what was the reason behind your change of feelings?" Takeda asked

"I… never really felt 'love' for her… I liked her, and we flirted… but there was never any love…" Ukai sighed

"It happens sometimes, but at least you two didn't end on a bad note…" Takeda said

"You didn't let me finish Sensei…" Ukai said scooting closer to Takeda, "I didn't know how love felt, until I started spending time with you…"

"W-what are you s-saying?" Takeda blushed and scooted away a bit

"Sensei! You really don't get it?!" Ukai said and pinned Takeda against the arm of the couch

"Ukai!" Takeda gasped

"I love YOU Sensei!" Ukai said in almost a desperate manner

"Stop joking around!" Takeda shouted back

"I'm not joking! Sensei why do you think I came to see you EVERYDAY!? My literature scores have ALWAYS been in the 90's! I just made up the excuse that I was bad at it so I could get you to tutor me! I just wanted to spend time with you!" Ukai said grabbing ahold of Takeda's shoulders

"Ukai…" Takeda kept looking down and didn't want to make eye contact

"Sensei… I love you… please… let me court you…" Ukai said

"You're my student!" Takeda said with tears filling his eyes. Takeda's inner omega wanted to give in so badly, but his logical side was preventing him from doing so, "It's so wrong! I'm older than you!"

"You're only three years older than me! And I won't be your student much longer! I'm graduating in a few months!" Ukai insisted, "Sensei… please…" Ukai brought his face closer to Takeda's and whispered his plea.

"Ukai…" Takeda blushed and the closeness, their lips just inches apart

"Sensei, let me court you… let me show you that I can take care of you! I just want to be with you and to make you happy…" Ukai whispered and brushed his lips very lightly against Takeda's causing the omega to yelp in surprise

"Stop!" Takeda out his hands on Ukai's chest and pushed him at a comfortable distance, "You want to make me happy? This is my dream job, if I allow you to court me, I am giving up on my dreams! You're my student, the government wouldn't care if you're ALMOST legal, or that you're ALMOST a graduate… you're still a minor…" Takeda explained with tears in his eyes. Was his broken heart worth this job though?

Ukai wilted a bit, "Sorry… I never considered that…" He sighed and sat back again, "Sensei… just answer me this… do you even feel the same way?"

"I…" Takeda paused, "Yes…"

"Our feelings are mutual! We could just keep our relationship a secret!" Ukai said perking up

"I'm sorry… I can't do that…" Takeda let a few tears fall, "please… just wait for me… ask me again after you graduate…"

"Will you say yes then?" Ukai asked

"We'll have to see…" Takeda sniffled and wiped at his eyes

"Alright… sorry Sensei…" Ukai sighed

Takeda took his glasses off and rubbed at his eyes. ~These damn tears won't stop…~ He felt something brush his cheek and looked over to see Ukai place a soft peck over a stray tear.

"I'll be patient Sensei…" Ukai said as he stood and walked towards the door, "I will ask you again later… just remember this night okay?"

And with that he left. Takeda stared at the door where Ukai had exited his apartment in disbelief. _He actually kissed me… he broke up with his girlfriend… because of me! What is wrong with me?! He's my student!_ But something inside Takeda couldn't wait until graduation.

For the next few months, things continued as they normally would have. Ukai continued to visit Takeda in the teacher's lounge and Zukeran was reassured by Takeda that Ukai would be alright. And then came the fateful day: Graduation. Takeda sat anxiously in the crowd and watched as all the third years received their diplomas. Once they had all done so he walked outside and his students approached him one by one, saying how happy they were to have met him and how much they appreciated his help. He watched all of them go off with their families until they just about all left. _I knew he'd forget… he's a teenage boy… of course he wouldn't actually want me…_

"Sensei…?" Came a voice behind the omega

"U-Ukai?" Takeda turned around to see the alpha smiling at him, "Do you remember our deal?"

"Our deal…?" Takeda asked with a small smile

"Right, that night never happened…" Ukai chuckled softly, "Sensei… will you allow me to court you?"

Takeda smiled overfilled with joy and nodded, "Okay…"

Ukai's eyes lit up as he grabbed Takeda in a warm embrace.

"I told you!" Came a woman's voice from behind them

Ukai and Takeda separated and turned to face the source of the voice.

"Pay up old man!" Zukeran laughed and held her hand out towards Coach.

"Dammit!" The older man dug around in his pocket and then slapped a bill in the woman's hand, "Keishin! No good brat! You couldn't wait until you turned 18?!"

"What?!" Ukai half shouted, "You two had BETS going?!"

"I said you'd get together after graduation, and Ikkei said on your 18th birthday!" Zukeran smirked, "Welcome to the family Takeda!"

The omegan male dropped his face into his hands mortified. _They KNEW there was something between us?!_

"Don't be embarrassed! I'm just glad you two FINALLY got together, I'm sure you'll make each other very happy!" Zukeran smiled, "I approve of this one Keishin…"

"You ACTUALLY approve of him?!" Ukai said in shock, "You hated every one of my exes…"

"They were all classless skanks anyways…" Zukeran rolled her eyes, "They were people you fool around with, Takeda is someone you bring home to mom…"

"Zukeran-Sensei!" Takeda yelped embarrassedly

"I can't wait for the wedding! And the baby showers!" She sighed dreamily, "And just call me Noriko! We'll be family soon enough…"

"AUNTY NORIKO!" Ukai groaned

Takeda couldn't take the embarrassment and buried his face in Ukai's chest.

"Stop embarrassing us…" Ukai groaned, "We're still brand new… it will take a while before any of that happens!"

"Right right, you two are still young, take it slow…" she smiled, "Just try not to get poor Take-chan pregnant before the wedding…"

"Aunty!"

Takeda could feel his ears turning red, he didn't want to think about getting married yet, or having kids, for now he just wanted to enjoy being with his court mate. Takeda had set very strict rules about how far they could go. He told Ukai that until he turned 18, the farthest they would get is making out. After the alpha did turn 18, Takeda said that they couldn't have sex all the time, and despite Takeda being on birth control, Ukai ALWAYS had to have a condom on. Ukai didn't mind the restrictions, he was perfectly happy to call Takeda his. But then again, the omega wasn't completely his just yet. The couple's next milestone came when they had officially been together for six months.

"Take-chan…" Ukai called

"What?" He responded

"Let's go on a date tonight…"

"Why? What's tonight?" Takeda asked

"It's been six months since we got together! It's our half-iversary!" Ukai said

"Half-iversary?" Takeda turned confusedly to his courtmate

"Yeah! Half an anniversary!" Ukai laughed

"Oh dear lord…" Takeda shook his head with a sigh and a small smile

"What do you say babe? Let's go out tonight…" Ukai said again

"Sure…" Takeda smiled, "Let's go out…"

"Great! Get ready! We leave in half an hour!" Ukai laughed and ran out the door

"What?! Ukai Keishin!" Takeda called after him but the alpha was already gone

Takeda rushed into his bedroom and tried to find a nice outfit but had a hard time deciding. _He said that he liked maroon on me… but it's too cold to wear a tank top… I think I have a sweater in this shade!_ Takeda took a good ten minutes to find the sweater and he quickly threw it on with his ripped up skinny jeans, and his black ankle boots. _Oh shit! Where's the perfume that he liked? I know I had it around here!_ Takeda spent another 15 minutes trying to find the small bottle, after he found it, he sprayed it once on the chest area of his sweater and let it air out. This perfume was really potent, one spray was good enough for a whole 24 hours. He checked his reflection one more time before there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry, I just finished getting ready! I didn't know where we were going!" Takeda said as he opened the door

Ukai stood there in his deep blue jeans and his black boots. He had a maroon hoodie on under his leather jacket and he smiled.

"Wow, you look amazing! I love you in that color…" Ukai smiled

"You look great too…" Takeda blushed, "And we're matching!"

"Oh would you look at that…" Ukai laughed

"You did that on purpose…" Takeda giggled

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Ukai said with a devious smile, "Let's get going…" he kissed Takeda's nose and pulled the omega out the door

After Takeda made sure the door was locked they walked hand in hand down the street to a nearby park.

"I love this park in the autumn…" Takeda smiled as he looked around at all the warm colored leaves

"You know what's even nicer?" Ukai said

"What?"

"A carriage ride through the park…" Ukai smiled

"Did you really rent a horse and carriage?!" Takeda gasped

"See for yourself…" Ukai smiled as they walked into a clearing

"Ukai…" Takeda said breathlessly as his eyes fell on the white horse and the black carriage behind it, "This is amazing!"

"I only rented them for an hour so let's ride shall we?" Ukai laughed

They climbed in and they set off around the park. Takeda had his breath taken away by l the sights of the leaves swirling around him and the colors of the setting sky above, it wasn't hot and not too cold, but cool enough for him to snuggle into his alpha's side.

"This is beautiful Ukai…" Takeda sighed

"I'm glad you're enjoying it…" he laughed, "Listen, I've been thinking a lot about us… where I see us in our future, what I'd like to have in store for us…" Ukai started as the carriage pulled over

"Ukai?" Takeda turned to the alpha worriedly. _There are only two times when an alpha will start a conversation like that. One ends really nicely and the other ends in heartbreak…_

"I think about you nonstop and I can't get over how gorgeous you are…" Ukai smiled and caressed Takeda's cheeks, "I thought about how I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, having adventures, eventually kids, grandkids, and… growing old with you…"

Takeda's heart was pounding in his chest as blood rose to his face and blush his cheeks, ears, and neck. No one had ever cherished him the way Ukai does.

"I know it's really sudden, and I understand if you say no, but…" Ukai said dropping to one knee and pulling out a small velvet box, "Will you marry me?"

Takeda gasped and cupped both hands over his hanging jaw.

"Sadly, marriage isn't as permanent as a mating bond, but to me, it's still just as strong… marriage is meant to last forever, just like the bond…" Ukai explained, "I want you to make the call on that, when you feel comfortable to bond with me… but I want you to know how much I love you and how serious I am about you…"

 _Then he's in for a surprise…_ Takeda nodded and smiled, "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Ukai stood and slipped the simple diamond ring on the omega's slender finger before grabbing Takeda in a loving embrace, "Thank you…"

"No… thank YOU…" Takeda smiled and pressed a love filled kiss to his alpha's lips, "I can't wait to be your wife…"

"I know… once we're married I can call you Ittetsu…" Ukai chuckled

"And you'll be Keishin…" Takeda smiled

"I can't wait…" Ukai pressed his forehead against the omega's

Takeda closed his eyes and enjoyed the closeness of the love of his life before he decided to speak up about his own surprise, "I actually have something for you too…" Takeda smiled as Ukai released him

"You didn't have to…" Ukai sighed happily

"No, but you also didn't have to propose to me…" Takeda giggled, "I was going to save it for next week but… I'm feeling in the mood for it now…"

"What does my fiancée have planned?" Ukai kissed Takeda's temple

"I stopped taking my suppressants last week…" Takeda said

Ukai paused, "What…?"

"My heat is coming in two weeks…" Takeda smiled bashfully, "I want you to bond with me…"

"You mean it?" Ukai asked hopefully

"Yes… that's why I stopped taking them…" Takeda smiled

"Of course I want to bond with you! This is amazing Take-chan!" Ukai wrapped his arms around the omega and lifted him into the air

"Enough! Put me down!" Takeda giggled

"You're still on birth control right?" Ukai asked

"Yes I am…" Takeda nodded, "I'm not ready for kids yet…"

"Me too… I want to focus on US first, before we have kids…" Ukai smiled

"And Noriko told you not to get me pregnant before the wedding…" Takeda laughed

"And there's that…" Ukai rolled his eyes with a chuckle

"I love you Ukai Keishin…" Takeda smiled

"I love you too Takeda Ittetsu…" Ukai smiled back and kissed his fiancée

When Takeda's heat came along, Ukai almost couldn't control himself. Aside from the obvious mating mark, Takeda was left with all sorts of bruises and hickeys; and it's a good thing that Takeda was on birth control, because they either forgot the condom or it broke halfway through. After Takeda's heat was done, Ukai moved in with him. While Takeda was at work getting playfully harassed by Zukeran about his new bond with her nephew, Ukai worked hard to get all of his belongings situated in the small studio apartment with his new mate, he also started to work at the family store on his mom's side. They worked hard to save up money for the wedding which they had decided was going to be small, just between family, and it wasn't that far away! On March 5, while Takeda was on summer break, they had gathered behind the Sakanoshita store and said, "I do." It was small but it was nice, it included Takeda and Ukai's parents, Zukeran and her husband, Coach Ikkei, and Ukai's two cousins; however there was one very special guest that wasn't family to either of them, but mattered just as much.

"Lotus! I'm glad you could make it!" Takeda hurried over to the other omegan male

"Thanks for inviting me, I feel so honored to be invited to a family only wedding!" He smiled

"You saved me back then, and helped me through all the emotional breakdowns, you even helped me get into college and into Karasuno for this job…" Takeda smiled, "If it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened… I can't thank you enough…"

"Aw Takeda…" Lotus smiled, "You know, I've had a really rough patch until you came along, so you changed my life too…"

"What do you mean?" Takeda asked

"Just as you are my charge, so were all those other omegan students you went to school with…" Lotus frowned sadly, "The ones that all died…"

"I'm so sorry…" Takeda's brows furrowed

"It's not your fault… I just had a rough spot…" Lotus shook his head, "You're actually my last charge, and you are perfectly capable without me… so once I send in your case file to the main office I'm done here…"

"Really? Where are you going? What are you gonna do?" Takeda asked

"I'm taking a mental health leave for a few years, and I'm finally going back home…" Lotus smiled

"Home?"

"Now that you're no longer my charge, I can tell you. I'm actually from Italy…" Lotus said

"Italy?! Wow! Your Japanese is amazing!" Takeda said

"I speak 10 different languages fluently, it's part of my job after all…" He smiled bashfully, "Only special charges get to know their agent's real name, and I want you to know that I will always remember you Takeda Ittetsu…"

"Really?!" Takeda felt tears pricking his eyes

"Yes… my REAL name is Marino Pietro." he said looking straight into Takeda's eyes, "Marino is my family name, and I'm not used to people calling me that. If you'd like to use my real name, then call me Pietro…"

"Pietro…" Takeda repeated, "That's a really nice name! It suits you!" He smiled

"Thank you…" Lotus blushed

"I think I like 'Lotus' better… would you mind if I continued to call you that?" Takeda asked

"Not at all…" he smiled

"Alright…" Takeda nodded with a smile

"You know, usually, when an agent trusts their charge this much… they tell their charge their story, how they got into the organization…" Lotus said, "But it's your wedding day, I don't want to ruin it… my story is a real tear jerker…" he smiled and winked at Takeda

"I'd love to hear it one day…" Takeda smiled

"Well, maybe one day, if I ever come back to Japan…" Lotsu laughed, "Because sadly, this is most likely the last time you'll see me…"

"Oh… really…?" Takeda's heart fell. It felt like he was losing a really close friend, "That's too bad…"

"I will ALWAYS remember you Takeda… out of all the years I've been doing this, I'd say that you were the ONLY friend I made out in the field…" Lotus smiled, "So thank you…"

They hugged with lots of tears and then a bit of laughter at the tears.

"What's wrong babe?" Ukai asked as he saw his new wife crying

"Nothing… everything's alright…" Takeda smiled at his husband and wiped his eyes, "Let's eat, I'm starving…"

Their wedding was a day to remember, it was absolutely perfect for the beginning of their quaint little life together. On their first anniversary Ukai proposed an idea.

"Hey babe?" He called from the living room

"I'm doing laundry Keishin! What do you want?" Takeda stuck his head out of the corner where their washing machine was.

"Let's have a baby…" he said

"WHAT?!" Takeda nearly choked on his own spit, "Keishin… wait, let's talk about this…"

Takeda quickly shut the washing machine and plopped himself down next to his husband on the couch.

"I want to have a baby…" Ukai said looking deep into Takeda's eyes

"Keishin, you're 19 for god's sake!" Takeda argued back

"I'll be 20 next month…" he said

"I know but we just celebrated our very first anniversary yesterday…" Takeda said softly placing his hand on his husband's knee, "Can we wait a little longer?"

"Of course! I didn't think we'd start trying right away, but I wanted you to think about it." Ukai said. He reached out and pulled Takeda into his lap, "I want to start a family with you…"

Takeda blushed as his husband said these words and placed his warm hand on his stomach, "I want that too, eventually, but I still feel like we're brand new…" Takeda said staring at the big warm hand on his abdomen

"Yeah… I mean we should wait a bit longer… we've been together for only 2 years…" Ukai said taking his hand away from Takeda disappointedly

Takeda instantly felt bad but they were still young, they had more time to think about family they'd eventually start.

"I'm sorry Keishin, but I'm just not ready yet…" Takeda said

"No, I get it…" Ukai nodded and smiled trying not to seem disappointed. But Takeda being his wife, already knew how he was really feeling.

"I'll tell you what…" Takeda started and readjusted himself on his husband's lap and made eye contact, "I'll got to my gynecologist and ask him if he thinks I'm healthy enough to start a family okay?"

"You mean it?" Ukai perked up

"Yes, and if he says I'm all good, then I will let you know when I stop taking the birth control and suppressants alright?" Takeda smiled

"Deal." Ukai smiled excitedly and peppered kisses to Takeda's face

The next week Takeda went to the doctor like he promised and the drew a blood test, after checking that everything else was alright they told him that he was healthy enough to get pregnant but just to be sure, they said to come back in a week for the blood test results. Takeda went home and told Ukai excitedly that after they went over the blood test next week they'll know for sure if they have the green light to start. The next week came and they told Takeda that he was healthy enough to try for a baby whenever he and Ukai were ready. Takeda went home and told Ukai the good news.

"So the doctor gave us the green light…" Takeda smiled, "he said that whenever we're ready, we can start trying…"

"Really?" Ukai smiled, "That's great!"

The excited alpha grabbed his mate in a hug and spun him around, "I can't wait!" Ukai placed a hand on Takeda's stomach

"There's no baby in there yet, but when I actually get pregnant, you can do that all you want…" Takeda smiled and pushed Ukai's hand away

"Alright, so… now I just wait for you to stop taking all your pills right?" Ukai asked

"Yes, sorry Keishin, I at least want to settle into the school year before we start trying…" Takeda smiled and pecked Ukai lightly

"No worries babe, I'll wait…" Ukai smiled a genuine smile and kissed his mate back

"Hey, so speaking of the new school year, is it gonna be weird for the students to have Ukai-sensei and Coach Ukai?" Ukai smiled

"I'm not Ukai-sensei yet…" Takeda sighed, "The parent teacher board still hasn't approved the name change yet…"

"Why not?" Ukai frowned

"Probably because you're still in the records…" Takeda shook his head

"When will I be out of the records?" Ukai asked

"10 years from your graduation date…" Takeda sighed

"You have to wait 10 years?!" Ukai frowned, "You're mated and married! On all your other legal documents you're Ukai Ittetsu!"

"I know, but it's just the school, it's alright…" Takeda smiled

"That's still frustrating…" Ukai sighed

"I know I know… but at least we have each other…" Takeda smiled

"That's true…" Ukai smiled back and kissed his mate deeply

About a month after the school year started, Takeda felt that it was time to stop taking his suppressants and birth control, but it would take another two weeks for the suppressants to be out of his system, and then another two weeks after that for the birth control to be out. So as a late birthday present to his mate, Takeda explained that it will take a full month before it will be safe enough to start trying. Even though he could get pregnant now, it would be dangerous for the baby with all the pills still in his system. It was around June when they started trying for their first child and also when Takeda's heat came around, they continued trying but a month after Takeda's heat he took a home test and found that we wasn't pregnant. _I thought for sure that after my first heat without birth control and condoms, I'd be pregnant… maybe the pills are still slightly in my system…_ They continued trying and as the months rolled on Takeda was becoming more and more upset that they weren't conceiving.

"It's alright babe, maybe our timing is just off…" Ukai said one day after another negative pregnancy test

"But we I didn't even get pregnant during my heat!" Takeda said frustratedly

"Maybe during the next one…" Ukai said encouragingly as he wrapped his arms around his mate

"What if I can't get pregnant?! What if I'm sterile?!" Takeda slowly fell into hysterics, "You wanted to start a family so bad! And now I can't even give you what you want!" Takeda cried

"Babe, it doesn't matter to me if we can have a baby or not…" Ukai said soothingly, "I just want to be with you…"

"Maybe you can have a baby with someone else…" Takeda sniffled

"Then that would defeat the purpose!" Ukai said, "I don't just want pups! I want to start a family with YOU not with someone else! I want my babies to come out of you! To grow inside of you! Ittetsu…"

"You still want me…? Even if I won't be able to get pregnant?" Takeda asked through teary eyes

"Of course! I love you…" Ukai placed a kiss to his wife's forehead

"I love you too Keishin… so much…" Takeda said as he leaned into his husband's touch

Takeda's second heat came along and they kept trying for about a month and a half until one day. Takeda awoke to a god awful nausea and ran into their bathroom to blow chucks of last nights dinner into their toilet.

"Ittetsu?" Ukai walked in groggily, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know… I feel so gross…" Takeda said as he heaved once more

"Maybe you should stay home today…" Ukai said, "That restaurant we went to the other day was kind of sketchy… I hope you didn't catch anything…"

"Me too…" Takeda groaned, but he had a suspicious feeling about his sudden nausea, so he called in sick and waited for Ukai to leave for his shift at the Sakanoshita store.

Once Takeda was sure that his mate was gone he got on the phone and called his gynecologist and scheduled an appointment. The earliest one they had was about 10 minutes away, so he rushed over to the doctor's office and got there right on time so he was take straight to his private room.

"So Ukai-san, what's with your surprise visit?" The doctor smiled

"I… think I'm pregnant… but I'm not sure…" Takeda said as the words finally sunk in

"Well, let's take a blood sample, and a urine sample…" he smiled and handed the cup to Takeda

After providing the sample, Takeda was asked to wait for a moment while they were being processed. The doctor came back with a huge smile on his face.

"You and your mate have been trying for a baby correct?" He asked

"Yes we've been trying for about three months…" Takeda nodded

"Well, it's paid off, congratulations! You're pregnant!" He smiled, "I can pencil you in for an ultrasound right now if you'd like?"

"Sure!" Takeda smiled excitedly. _I'm pregnant! We're having a baby!_

They set Takeda up in a scan room and performed his ultrasound.

"It looks like everything's all good!" The doctor smiled, "I'd say you're at about six weeks along… that would put your due date at June 12…"

"June 12…" Takeda repeated with a smile

"Alright I'll go print out your sonogram pictures and send you home with a few papers for you and your mate to read over when you get home…" he smiled and turned off the machine

"Thank you so much…" Takeda smiled

"Of course! And congratulations!" He smiled before leaving the room

After Takeda got all his papers, he headed home and started to make a special dinner for him and Keishin, excited to tell his mate the wonderful news. But as soon as he started cooking he ran to the bathroom and retched into the bowl. _I guess just because I know I'm pregnant, it doesn't mean that I won't be sick any more…_ Takeda tried one more time to make dinner but couldn't, so instead he ordered a pizza to be delivered once Ukai got home. The pizza arrived about 5 minutes before Ukai walked in the door.

"Keishin!" Takeda ran to his mate and threw his arms around him

"Whoa! What's with the excitement?" He chuckled and kissed his mate's soft lips quickly

"Sit down… I have something to show you…" Takeda smiled

"Okay okay…" Ukai laughed, "Let me get my shoes off first…"

Ukai took off his shoes and Takeda went to sit on the couch.

"Alright, now what is so important that it couldn't wait until I was fully in the house?" Ukai smirked

Takeda just smiled and handed the pictures of their little one to the alpha. Ukai took the pictures and stared at them before it clicked in his head.

"Are these yours?!" Ukai asked, "A-Are you pregnant?!"

Takeda smiled and nodded

"Yes!" Ukai shouted and tackled Takeda with a big hug, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Careful, don't hurt us…" Takeda giggled from under him

"Oh right, sorry…" he sat up off his mate and pulled him into a sitting position as well

Takeda smiled and gently placed his hands on his flat stomach, "They said I'm 6 weeks along…"

Ukai gingerly put his hands on Takeda's stomach and the omega covered them with his own, "We're gonna have a baby… Ittetsu… we're gonna be parents!"

"I know…" Takeda giggled, "I love you…"

"I love you too! So much! Thank you!" Ukai smiled and leaned down to press his lips against Takeda's tummy, "And daddy loves you little one!"

"The baby is still really small, and probably can't hear you yet…" Takeda smiled and blushed

"That's okay, I still want to talk to my baby…" Ukai smiled excitedly, "And then maybe when the baby can hear me, they'll start moving around because they'll know it's their daddy…"

"Don't be stupid…" Takeda giggled as Ukai pressed his ear to Takeda's stomach, "You really are excited huh?"

"Yeah, I wanted pups for so long! And now I have a beautiful omega carrying my pup! I couldn't be more happy!" Ukai smiled

"I'm glad…" Takeda smiled, "I'm happy too…"

"Aunty Noriko is gonna want to hear about this!" Ukai said looking around for his phone

"Let's tell her tomorrow, I want tonight for just us…" Takeda smiled and carded his hair through the alpha's hair. He was starting to grow it out, and it looked a lot better than the buzz cut he had back in high school.

"Okay, but tomorrow when you go to work, make sure you tell Aunty Noriko, I'll tell the shitty old man…" Ukai smiled

"Alright…" Takeda smiled back

They spent that night tangled in each other and Ukai's hands almost never left Takeda's stomach. The next day, Takeda walked into the teachers' lounge and over to Zukeran.

"Good morning Noriko-san…" Takeda bowed

"Oh good morning Ittetsu!" She smiled and nodded back, "You're married into my family, you can drop the '-san'"

"Ah right…" Takeda chuckled nervously

"What's wrong dear?" Zukeran asked

"Keishin wanted me to tell you something… but you have to keep it a secret…" Takeda blushed

"Oh! Something's happened?!" Noriko's full attention was now on Takeda, "What is it?"

Takeda leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I'm pregnant…"

"Oh!" She gasped, "OH MY GOD!" She smiled and grabbed Takeda in a hug, "Congratulations!"

"Noriko!" Takeda blushed in the woman's embrace

"Oh sorry…" she laughed and let him go

"What's going on?" Another teacher across the way asked

"Takeda's expecting!" She shouted

Takeda dropped his face into his hands in embarrassment, other teachers began to approach him with smiles and congratulatory words.

"Congratulations Takeda-sensei!" They all smiled

"How far along are you?" One asked

"I'm only six weeks…" he blushed

"I bet Ukai is happy huh?" Another asked

"Yeah, he's excited…" Takeda smiled politely

"What about me?!" Came a booming voice from the doorway

"Keishin and Ittetsu are having a baby!" Noriko called

"What?!" Coach Ikkei walked over to Takeda with a big smile, "Really?! My great grandchild? Damn… I'm getting old… Congratulations kid! You're gonna have a huge headache on your hands if the kid ends up like Keishin…"

Takeda went home that day mortified. _I only wanted Noriko and Ikkei to know… that worked out fantastic!_ Takeda rolled his eyes

As his pregnancy progressed students began noticing, and Ukai started becoming more protective of him. They decided to wait until the baby was born to find out the gender. Takeda's last day before he started his maternity leave was the day of graduation. He was about 26 weeks pregnant and sitting in the audience watching his students graduate yet again. He thought back to the day he got together with Ukai and the day he met the alpha. _If somebody told me on the first day of me working here that in 4 years time, I'd be pregnant with mine and my husband's first child, and that husband was one of my students… I would have thought they were crazy and laughed…_ Takeda had taken maternity leave for the last few months of his pregnancy, and then for the first three months of the baby's life. In total it would be about 5 months. He was graduating this semester with his Bachelor of Arts in Education, so when he comes back from maternity leave, will be the last year he will be just a helper in the teachers' lounge. After next year he'll be an official teacher.

"Are you excited?" Ukai asked one day

"For what?" Takeda asked

"You have your degree, and a baby on the way… what more could you want?" He laughed

"Maybe a nursery for the baby…" Takeda joked

"Well… then it's a good thing I have a surprise for you…" Ukai smirked

"What are you talking about?" Takeda frowned in confusion

"There's a three bedroom apartment above the Sakanoshita store…" Ukai smiled, "My parents want to give that to us… they already decorated the nursery…"

"Really?!" Takeda gasped, "That sounds amazing!"

"It's already finished too! So unless you want any of the furniture in here, we don't need to move a lot of things!" Ukai smiled

"All of the furniture in here belongs to this apartment, I rented it fully furnished…" Takeda said

"Then that's perfect!" Ukai smiled, "We should move in before the baby comes…" he said placing a hand on Takeda's 28 week bump

"I'm on break for now, so it would be a perfect time!" Takeda smiled back

"I don't want you lifting anything too heavy, I'll call my parents and the Zukerans for help…" Ukai smiled, "This is gonna be great!"

They got all moved in within the week, everything was all unpacked by the next. Takeda was absolutely happy with his life. All that was left was to wait for the baby to get here. Takeda was upstairs sitting in the baby's room cleaning for the sixth time that day when a sharp pain ran across his lower abdomen.

"Keishin!" Takeda called as he slowly eased himself to the floor

Takeda felt a gush of liquid from between his legs. _It's too early! The baby isn't due until next month!_ Ukai came rushing into the room and picked up his mate.

"Isn't it too early? I thought your due date was in June?" Ukai said in a panic, "It's still early May…"

"Yeah, your baby doesn't give a fuck!" Takeda groaned as a contraction passed through him

They rushed to the hospital and after seven painful hours of labor, Takeda held his baby girl for the first time.

"She's perfect…" Takeda smiled through his tears

"Yeah… she is…" even her big alpha dad was tearing up upon seeing his newborn daughter for the first time, "Let's name her Tomoe…" he said

"That would have been my name if I was a girl…" Takeda giggled

"I know… that's the point… she'll have my last name and your would have been name…" Ukai gave a cheeky grin

"You're such a dork… you know that?" Takeda gave a tired laugh

"Hey! You love this dork!" Ukai laughed

"Yes I do…" Takeda smiled as Ukai learned down to give his mate a kiss, "And I love you… Ukai Tomoe…" Takeda smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead


	44. Chapter 44

**\- WITH KAGEHINA -**

"Hinata, it's getting late…" Kageyama panted

"Just… one more… toss…" Hinata said resting on his knees panting

"You said that half an hour ago! Let's go home!" Kageyama huffed

"Alright fine! But you're buying me meat buns on the way home!" Hinata smiled and ran up to his court mate

"I was gonna buy them for you anyways dumbass…" Kageyama clicked his tongue as the small ginger omega intertwined their fingers

They walked along out of the park happily until Hinata gasped.

"What's wrong?" Kageyama asked with genuine concern

"I forgot the volleyball!" Hinata said, "Stay here, I'll be right back!"

Hinata ran back into the park and back over to the courts to find that a few alphas were tossing his ball around. Hinata gulped and approached the group.

"U-um, excuse me…" Hinata barely squeaked out

The group turned to him and eyed him with malicious smiles.

"Look at what we got here boys!" One alpha said

"You're a pretty little thing aren't ya?" Another got in Hinata's face

"Pretty wide hips for a male omega, I wonder if he knows how to use them…" the last said

"I-I just want my ball back…" Hinata said slightly shrinking in on himself

"Come get it…" the first smiled wickedly and held the ball far above Hinata's head

At the entrance the to park, Kageyama was beginning to get worried so he made his way back to check on his court mate. When he got there he saw Hinata jumping and trying to reach for the ball in some alpha's hand. They kept pushing him down and one of them was slowly creeping up behind the small ginger omega. Kageyama saw red and ran towards them and ripped Hinata away before they could put their hands on the omega.

"Oh? Who are you punk?" An alpha asked Kageyama

"None of your goddamn BUSINESS!" Kageyama growled and immediately two of the three alphas backed down. _Huh, he must be the more dominant one…_ Kageyama turned to the alpha holding the ball and squared up. They stood at just about the same height and they stared each other down. What they didn't notice was a small ginger omega sneaking behind the alpha that WASN'T his court mate. As soon as the alpha cranked his arm back to swing at Kageyama, Hinata jumped and pulled on the arm so he'd lose his balance, the omega quickly swept his foot upwards between the alpha's legs. As soon as a scream of pain was heard, Hinata grabbed the volleyball and Kageyama's hand and started running.

"Hey! Hinata Dumbass! Where are we going?!" Kageyama shouted as Hinata dragged him away from the park

Hinata didn't answer and didn't look back at the raven haired alpha, he just kept running. Once they were a safe distance away from the park Hinata stopped, Kageyama also stopped abruptly but gave a curious look to the omega who held his hand in a death grip but still refused to look at him.

"Hinata…?" Kageyama asked

Still no response.

"Shouyou…?" Kageyama tried again with a more concerned tone

"You know… for someone who's always calling ME dumbass…" Hinata's voice quivered at the last word and Kageyama felt like he'd just been dunked in a tank full of ice. _Why is he crying? What did I do? I protected him! Is he upset because of that…? But why would he be?_

"You've got a real way of being one yourself!" Hinata cried and quickly turned around to bury his face in the alpha's chest, "I was so worried! It was three against one! They could have seriously hurt you!"

 _He was worried about me…?_ Kageyama slowly and comfortingly wrapped his arms around Hinata and buried his nose in the bright orange locks, "Dumbass… how am I supposed to prove to everyone that I am the 'best alpha' you keep claiming me to be if I don't protect you?" He chuckled lightly

"Bakageyama! How am I supposed to say you're the best alpha if you end up getting hurt!" Hinata pouted with tears in his eyes

"What is your backwards ass thinking?" Kageyama raised an eyebrow

"JUST DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Hinata cried, "When I thought he was going to hit you my heart went all, 'uwaaaah!' And I didn't like it!"

"Okay okay… I'll be more careful…" Kageyama said and pressed a kiss to Hinata's hair, "Now… forgive me?"

"Fine…" Hinata said and hugged his court mate tightly, "Only if you buy me meat buns!" He giggled and wiped the tears from his eyes

"Dumbass! I already told you that I'd buy you some!" Kageyama groaned

Hinata just smiled in response and threaded his fingers with the alpha's as they started walking.

"Thanks for protecting me Tobio…" Hinata said softly

"When you're here I'm invincible…" Kageyama replied just as softly

The couple stopped for just a second to share a quick, love filled kiss before they went on their way to buy meat buns.

 **\- WITH TSUKKIYAMA -**

"Tsukki, where are we going?" Yamaguchi asked

"You'll see when we get there…" the blonde alpha replied

"You've been acting strange today…" Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes, "First, YOU called ME this morning… and then we go on a date to the park… you hate being out in public! You'd rather just cuddle with me at one of our houses! And now you're not telling me where we're going?"

"Is it so wrong to do any of those things with my court mate?" Tsukishima raised an eyebrow questioningly

"W-well…" Yamaguchi blushed, "N-no… but I wanna know what's going on!" He insisted

"Just be patient… not much longer anyways…" Tsukki clicked his tongue

"Fine…" Yamaguchi sighed and continued walking hand in hand with his alpha in the cool evening spring air

They walked in a comfortable, almost romantic, silence until the blonde alpha suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked

"Nothing, I'm just waiting for you to notice…" he chuckled looking behind the omega

"Notice wha-?" Yamaguchi was turned around and was met with a botanical garden type of restaurant. _A candle lit dinner?! Why is he being so romantic today?_

Tsukishima led the omega by the arm through the tables to an isolated one, for a more private setting.

"Tsukki, what is all this?" Yamaguchi asked as he sat across from the alpha

"Seriously, what's wrong with wanting to pamper you?" Tsukishima raised and eyebrow and shook his head, "Isn't this something court mates are supposed to do?"

"If they were normal!" Yamaguchi said, "Tsukki, you aren't really the romantic type… that's why I keep asking… you know that I didn't fall in love with you because you're romantic!"

The alpha sighed, "Alright, listen well because I won't repeat myself…"

Yamaguchi nodded and the alpha took a deep breath

"You are the most beautiful omega I've ever met, inside and out. Not only are you my best friend but you are now my court mate. Even though you already accepted my courtship offer, I wanted to make it a special night for when I gave you this…" Tsukki pulled a box out of his pocket, "You know me well enough to know that these 'romantic dates' will probably be few and far between but, I wanted you to know that I do care…"

Yamaguchi felt tear welling in his eyes. _Oh… Kei…_ The omega took the box gently from the alpha's hands and placed it on the side. Yamaguchi grabbed his court mate's hand in his own and smiled lovingly at the alpha, "I'm so happy…" he smiled as his tears fell

"Then why are you crying…?" Tsukishima said with an underlying tone of concern beneath his sarcastic sounding question

"They're tears of joy Tsukki…" Yamaguchi sniffled with a laugh and dried his eyes, "obviously…"

"Shut up Yamaguchi…" the alpha looked away with a blush decorating his cheeks

"Sorry Tsukki…" the omega giggled

"Are you going to open it?" Tsukki asked nodding his head in the direction of the box

Yamaguchi grabbed the box and opened it, inside was a small round pendant that looked just like a galaxy, surrounding the pendant was a crescent moon as if to protect it. There was an inscription on the back of the pendant that read, "A face without freckles is like a night without stars." Yamaguchi looked up at the alpha with little tears reappearing at the corner of his eyes.

"Tsukki, this is beautiful!" Yamaguchi smiled and held the pendant gingerly in his palm

"I'm glad you like it." The alpha said trying to sound cool and levelheaded like normal, but on the inside he was relieved that Yamaguchi liked his courting gift.

"I love it! Help me put it on?" He smiled excitedly

The alpha smirked and nodded before standing from his seat and walking over to the omega's. He took the delicate chain out of Yamaguchi's hand and looped it around his neck before clasping it back into place. The omega smiled and put a hand to his chest where the pendant rested, "Thank you… Kei…" He said

"You're welcome Tadashi…" the alpha replied letting his once in a blue moon, loving smile and soft, endearing eyes grace his features.

The couple had a quiet evening out before Tsukishima walked Yamaguchi home and kissed him goodnight, and walked home himself.

 **\- THE NEXT DAY TANAENNO -**

"Come on! Kiyoko-san! You need to pick up the phone!" Tanaka just about growled as the line rung

"Tanaka… what could you possibly need?" The feminine voice answered

"I need help Kiyoko-san!" He groaned

"With what?"

"I'M IN LOVE AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO!" Tanaka shouted into the phone

"I'm hanging up…" Kiyoko said flatly

"No, no! Kiyoko-san PLEASE!" Tanaka begged

Kiyoko was about to hang up but something in the male alpha's voice stopped her.

"Who?"

"What?" Tanaka asked confusedly

"Who is it that you're in love with?" Kiyoko asked

"Well… um…" Tanaka felt himself blush

"Tanaka… as long as it isn't Hitoka, then you have no reason to be nervous to tell me…" the she alpha sighed

"No, it's not Yachi!" Tanaka said

"Then who is it?"

"It's… Ennoshita…" Tanaka sighed defeatedly

"I see…" Kiyoko said

"I don't know what to do! He's gorgeous! And he's strong! And yet has a great heart!"

Kiyoko listened quietly as the male alpha rattled on and on about the perfection that is the omega, Ennoshita Chikara.

"So what do I do?!" He finally asked

"When was it that you can first remember developing feelings for Ennoshita-san?" Kiyoko asked

"Well… it was probably… GAH! This is so dumb though!" Tanaka said embarrassedly

"When?"

"When we all first got to see Hiroki. Ennoshita was carrying Hiroki and I had all these thoughts about him holding OUR pup like that!" Tanaka said, "And then when I held Hiroki, they way he looked at me like he was proud of my "fatherly instincts"… god… I want that!"

"Court him…" was all Kiyoko said before she hung up

"WHAT?!" Tanaka screeched, "I CAN'T JUST ASK HIM! Kiyoko-san? Kiyoko-san?!"

Tanaka heard the end tone and threw his phone across the room, "DAMMIT!" _What am I supposed to do? If I just ask him, he'll say no! He deserves so much better than a crappy courtship proposal!_

 **Ring. Ring.**

Huh…? Tanaka's phone rang again, without looking he picked it up, "Hello?"

"BROOOOOOOOO!" Noya shouted

Tanaka winced and held the phone away from his ear as the excited shouts continued.

"BRO! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?!" Noya kept screeching

"Noya? Stop yelling bro! What are you even yelling about?" Tanaka said

"YOU CALLED KIYOKO BEFORE YOU CALLED YOUR OWN BRO!" Noya tried to sound hurt but was actually pretty excited

"Yuu, stop yelling… you woke them up…" Tanaka heard Asahi groan

"Oh… sorry Asahi…"

"Them?" Tanaka asked

"The twins can hear noises from inside the womb, and I guess I was shouting loud enough for them to hear me, so they stayed moving around and kicking…" Noya explained, "Asahi's starting to get uncomfortable when they move around too much or kick…"

"I see… you better be quiet so you don't stress out Asahi…" Tanaka chuckled

"That's going to be the hardest part…" Noya chuckled with him, "So bro, Ennoshita?"

"I forgot you live with Kiyoko now… she told you right?" Tanaka groaned

"Yeah, she said I needed to call you and help you ask Ennoshita to court you!" Noya said excitedly, "Let me get Kinoshita on the phone so he can give you ideas on what kind of gift to get!"

"Noya! No! Wait!" Tanaka tried to stop him but the next thing he know there was a soft

"Hello?"

"H-Hi, Kinoshita! How are you doing?" Tanaka tried to remain calm. _Kinoshita's gonna kick my ass for trying to get together with his best friend!_

"I'm alright, morning sickness is killing me though…" Kinoshita groaned

"Morning sickness? Are you expecting?" Tanaka asked

"Yeah… I just found out yesterday…" Kinoshita replied

"Ah, well, congratulations…" Tanaka said

"So Noya, said you want to court Chikara?" Kinoshita got right to business

"U-uh… yeah…" Tanaka got nervous

"It's about damn time!" Kinoshita said, "Do you KNOW how long I've been listening to him whine about you?!"

"H-he… what…?" Tanaka was in shock. _He… likes me too…?_

"Yes! Oh my god! It is about time you asked him to court you!" Kinoshita said, "You probably have no idea where to start huh?"

"Not a damn clue…" Tanaka sighed

"Well… he doesn't like public places, so if you did it like at a quiet park that would work…" Kinoshita said

"But what do I get him? What do I say? I'm going to fuck this up so badly!" Tanaka said stressing out

"Just be honest, he told me that he knew you were pretty dense so he doesn't expect any romantic words from you…" Kinoshita said

"Well that's not very reassuring…" Tanaka wilted

"But he did say that he found it cute… that it was like… part of your charm…" Kinoshita said

"He did?" Tanaka blushed

"Yup, now all you need is a gift right?" Kinoshita asked

"Yeah… I was just gonna get him a pendant, but what kind, I don't know…" Tanaka said

"No, I wouldn't…" Kinoshita replied

"Why?"

"His skin is really sensitive around his neck so a necklace would irritate his skin and give him a rash…" Kinoshita explained

"Oh my god! Good thing I didn't buy it already…" Tanaka breathed a sigh of relief

"He's always loved those cliche pieces of jewelry that fit together…" Kinoshita offered

"What do you mean?"

"You know like the necklaces little girls wear? It's like half a heart and one says, 'Best' the other says, 'Friends?'" Kinoshita asked

"Yeah…? He likes stuff like that? But he can't wear necklaces…" Tanaka frowned in confusion

"Yeah, he likes that concept a lot, he always preferred it with rings or earrings… sometimes bracelets…" Kinoshita said

"I see…" Tanaka said in deep thought. _My dad is a metal worker… I had him make Noya's gift for Asahi all those months ago… maybe he'll make something for me too!_

"Feeling inspired yet?" Kinoshita asked

"Actually… I have a great idea! Thanks Kinoshita! See ya later!" Tanaka hung up and ran downstairs, "Hey dad! I need your help with something!"

 **\- TWO DAYS AGO KYOUHABA -**

Yahaba had just finished talking to Iwaizumi after the graduation and ran over to Kyoutani.

"Hey…" the alpha said awkwardly

"Hey…" Yahaba replied equally as awkward

They both waited for the other to speak but when neither said anything they started at the same time.

"So-"

"I jus-"

They both stopped and stared at each other for a moment. Yahaba let out an embarrassed giggle while Kyoutani just looked away from the omega to hide his own blush. The alpha cleared his threat before he started speaking.

"Look, I talked to Oikawa… begrudgingly…" Kyoutani said, "And I'm… sorry… if I made you uncomfortable…"

"Huh?" Yahaba quirked his head to the side, "What are you talking about?"

"When I asked you to court me…" Kyoutani clarified, "I probably asked too early, I understand if you don't feel comfortable yet…"

Yahaba stared in shock. ~He thought I didn't want to court him? We've done FAR worse before we even started dating!~

"No… it's alright…" Yahaba smiled embarrassedly, "I wanted to tell you... that I... accept your offer…" the omega said quietly

"What? You do?!" Kyoutani said in pure shock, "But why?!"

"Did you not want me to?" Yahaba laughed

"Of course at wanted you to! But I thought you wouldn't want me!" Kyoutani groaned in embarrassment

"Well, I do want you…" Yahaba smiled shyly, "Please take care of me…"

"Of course…" Kyoutani seemed to have finally recovered and brought the omega into a strong, warm embrace

Yahaba wrapped his arms around Kyoutani and felt warmth spreading through his chest and smiled. ~I think I could get used to this…~

"Hey, I know that this may not be appropriate for the current status of our relationship… but… no one's going to be home for a few days…" Kyoutani blushed

"We just started courting and you're already trying to get into my pants?" Yahaba laughed

"Hey! We were fucking LONG before we even got together!" Kyoutani said defensively

"I know…" Yahaba giggled flirtatiously, "Well, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't miss it…"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kyoutani smirked animalistically

"Ooh, I'm excited now…" Yahaba giggled again and locked lips with the alpha

Kyoutani pressed back with the same fever that the omega initiated with.

"I expect my courting gift later…" Yahaba laughed

"Good thing we're heading to my place then, it's there…" Kyoutani smirked and nipped at the omega's bottom lip

"I can't wait…" Yahaba slipped free of the alpha's embrace and ran off giggling

Kyoutani chuckled and chased after him. I _really hope I don't fuck this up… I've got a good thing with him… I wonder how he'll react to- nevermind we'll tackle that when we get to it._


	45. Chapter 45

**\- MARCH 14, WHITE DAY DAISUGA -**

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Hiroki's cries echoed through the small room shared by him and his parents.

 _Oh god what now…?_ Koushi groaned and sat up. _I love my baby, but I need my sleep…_ The omega stumbled out of bed and over to the crib. Suga looked into the crib tiredly and saw nothing but his baby monitor. _Where's my baby?!_ Suga looked around the room frantically and noticed that Daichi was also nowhere to be found. Suga ran outside in a panic and paused when his eyes landed on his mate carrying their baby next to the cluster of couches in the living room.

"What's going on?" Suga asked the alpha as he took the crying baby from him.

"Hiroki wanted to wake you up, because I had a surprise for you…" Daichi smiled and placed a quick kiss to Suga's lips.

"Oh?" Suga raised a brow, "So you give me a heart attack by making me think our pup is in his crib when he's really not?"

"Sorry…" Daichi chuckled sheepishly.

"I suppose it's alright…" Suga smiled gently and hugged Hiroki close and closed his eyes, "I'm just glad that nothing really happened to either of you…"

"Well…" Daichi smiled, "Happy White Day!"

"Huh?" Suga peeked his eyes open and Daichi held out a bouquet of blush-toned roses with a lace ribbon tied around the middle, "Daichi!" Suga gasped.

"Do… you like them?" He asked.

"Like them?" Suga smiled, "I love them! They're so beautiful!"

"I'm glad…" he smiled back.

Suga took the bouquet from his mate's hand and set it on the side table of one of the couches. Suga threw his free arm around Daichi and pressed Hiroki between them.

"Thank you! You're so sweet!" Suga giggled, completely giddy with happiness. Suga pressed quick kisses to the alpha's lips, cheeks, chin, nose, practically anywhere the omega could reach while he was carrying their pup in his other arm.

"I'm glad you liked it, Koushi…" Daichi chuckled and finally returned a kiss when the last one landed on his lips

"You really are the sweetest…" Suga smiled, "Actually… I have something for you too…"

Suga placed Hiroki in Daichi's arms and picked up his bouquet before running away into the kitchen. Suga quickly put the roses in a vase before walking over to the fridge.

Outside, Daichi chuckled, "What is your mommy doing?" He said as he placed a kiss to the baby's forehead.

Hiroki beamed up at his father when he felt the soft touch. Daichi smiled back at the pup and a sudden elation filled his heart. _I have a loving mate, a happy, adorable, little pup; which, said mate carried for 9 months… What more could I ask for?_

"I love seeing you being sweet and loving with your son…"

Daichi looked up and saw Suga leaning against the doorframe smiling gently and his hands behind his back.

"Well, I love my son…" Daichi chuckled, "You know who else I love?"

"Hmm…" Suga put a finger to his lips, "I'm not too sure…?" He teased.

Suga started to saunter over to his mate and pup with a cute smile on his lip, "Could it be me?"

"Of course it's you-"

"Happy White Day…" Suga said in a soft voice and held out a small container of chocolate covered strawberries

Daichi's eyes bugged out when he saw them. _They look fresh and homemade!_

"Koushi… you didn't have to…" he smiled lovingly at his omega.

"You didn't have to get me the roses…" Suga giggled, "But I love you, and I wanted to…"

"I love you too…" Daichi chuckled.

Suga opened the container and pulled a strawberry out, "Ah…" he said as he held the strawberry to his alpha's lips.

Daichi took a bite, trying not to get chocolate all over his face. Suga pulled the strawberry back and took a bite himself, "They came out pretty good…" Suga gave a closed mouth smile.

"You've got chocolate on your lips, Koushi…" Daichi started to laugh.

"So do you!" Suga laughed back.

The omega placed the box of strawberries down and seized his alpha's collar. Daichi stopped laughing as Suga pulled him down to meet their lips in a chocolatey kiss.

"I love you Daichi…" Suga smiled when they broke apart.

"I love you too Koushi…" Daichi smiled back.

 **\- IWAOI -**

Oikawa sat on the rocking chair in his and Iwaizumi's room with Mieko lying on his lap and his hands covering his face.

"Boo!" He moved his hands and made a face at the baby.

She stared up at her father in wonder and amazement, she hasn't officially smiled yet, being only about 6 weeks old, but that didn't stop her daddy from trying. Oikawa couldn't help the soft smile that slowly spread itself across his face. _The way she looks at me… I never knew what having a daughter would do to me, but my little princess is my whole world… I can't believe how much I love her…_ Oikawa caressed Mieko's head and down her face with his knuckles, where she turned her head and latched onto them and started gumming them softly.

"Tooru…?"

Oikawa was broken out of his thoughts and looked up to see Iwaizumi standing by the door with an uncharacteristic blush on his face.

"Yes, Hajime?" Oikawa asked lovingly.

"I-I um…" Iwaizumi shifted uncomfortably. _Can you NOT use that sweet voice of yours?! This is already embarrassing and awkward enough for me…_

"What's wrong?" Oikawa questioned.

Iwaizumi took a breath and walked over to him. Mieko shifted her gaze to look at her mommy. Iwaizumi smiled down at his daughter before looking back up to his alpha.

"Happy White Day…" Iwaizumi said softly holding out a small paper bag.

"What's this…?" Oikawa inquired, taking the bag from his mate.

"I know it's not much but… I just…" Iwaizumi sighed and blushed as he reached down to pick the baby up off of Oikawa's lap.

Oikawa opened the bag and pulled out three braided leather engraved bracelets, one was significantly smaller than the others.

"What is this?" Oikawa paused and looked between his mate and the bracelets in his hand.

"Just a little something I made… for us…" Iwaizumi flushed as Mieko cuddled herself further into her mother's hold.

Oikawa looked through the bracelets, one said, "Tooru & Mieko." Another said, "Hajime & Mieko." The last bracelet was the smallest one and it said "Tooru & Hajime."

"I know it's not the greatest gift ever, especially since not all of it is for you…" Iwaizumi blushed and readjusted the baby on his hold.

"Are you kidding? I love them!" Oikawa said but kept his head down.

"Look, it's okay if you don't like them-" Iwaizumi looked disappointedly at his alpha.

"I love them…" Oikawa cut him off and raised his head to reveal teary eyes, "Let's put Mieko's bracelet on her…" the alpha sniffled.

Oikawa reached out and grabbed the almost 6 week old's hand. He easily slipped the bracelet over her fist and smiled, "It's a little big, but she'll grow into it…"

Iwaizumi smiled at his handiwork as the baby started chewing on it, "Baby, you'll choke if you chew on this…" Iwaizumi chuckled and pulled the bracelet off of Mieko and set it to the side, "We'll let her wear it, when she's a bit older…"

"That's fine, she can't brag about it yet so it's not too bad…" Oikawa chuckled, "So which one is mine?" He asked looking at the remaining two bracelets.

"Hajime and Mieko…" Iwaizumi blushed, "That way you can always carry us with you…"

"I love it…" Oikawa slipped the leather band on and smiled proudly at it. He grabbed ahold of Iwaizumi's hand and slipped on the last bracelet, "We will NEVER take these off…"

"Never…" Iwaizumi let out a rare omegan smile, the smile that showed he felt loved and secure.

"I have something for you too…" Oikawa smiled and stood from the rocking chair.

"You do?" Iwaizumi asked and watched the alpha walk over to their dresser and then over to their mini fridge.

"Yeah, I know it's kinda lame and sappy, but I didn't think anything else would really show how much you mean to me…" Oikawa smiled and took the rose out of the fridge and handed it to his omega.

"A rose?" Iwaizumi said smelling it and then smiling, "You know… it's simple and sweet, I actually really appreciate this…"

"There is something else, but I figured I'd give you the more disappointing half of your present first…" Oikawa chuckled.

"What's the other half?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Here…" Oikawa held out an envelope.

Iwaizumi frowned at it curiously, "Trade…" he said and handed Mieko to her daddy.

Oikawa grabbed his daughter and then handed the envelope to Iwaizumi. The omega opened it carefully and pulled out a piece of paper.

"A… love letter…?" Iwaizumi looked over at the alpha in shock.

Oikawa nodded with a smile, "Read it…"

Iwaizumi turned back to the sheet of paper in his hand and read it.

 _Hajime,_

 _There are no words to describe what I feel for you, what I've FELT for you over the many years we've spent together. We were best friends growing up and slowly I began to realize that I was falling deeply and madly in love with you. I know, I should have courted you sooner, but I always thought you'd take it as a joke. After the incident with our parents, as I lay in that hospital bed, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and how I knew that I had to make my move now, or you'd slip through my fingers. When I found out that you were pregnant, I know I was mad at the time, but I honestly was so happy. We were having a baby together, I put a baby inside of you and that little baby was going to call me "daddy." I really don't know how but my heart held more love than I was ever even aware it could. And on the day our little princess was born, my heart was so full of love and joy, that I honestly thought it would burst. My beautiful omega… my beautiful pup... my family…_  
 _Now that Mieko is almost two months old, we only have another month and a half before your heat cycle starts again. I want to ask you if you would spend the rest of your life with me, and allow me to bond you…_  
 _The alpha completely head over heels for you,_

 _Tooru_

Iwaizumi looked up at his alpha with tears threatening to spill from his eyes, "Tooru…"

"I love you, Hajime…" Oikawa smiled.

"I love you too…" Iwaizumi threw his arms around his court mate in a big hug, "Of course I want you to bond with me… Shittykawa…"

Oikawa let out a soft chuckle and wrapped his free arm around his omega, "I can't wait to be your mate…" he whispered and kissed the top of Iwaizumi's head.

 **\- BOKUAKA -**

"They finally went down for their nap…" Akaashi sighed as he walked outside with the baby monitor in his hand.

"Keiji!" Bokuto smiled and walked over to his mate, "Happy White Day!"

"White Day? Is it really the 14th?" Akaashi asked.

"Yes, so here, I figured I'd wait until the kids were asleep before I gave this to you…" Bokuto said sweetly and held out a small velvet box.

Akaashi looked at the box curiously. _It's too big to be a ring, but too small to be a necklace…_ The omega placed the baby monitor on the side and took the box from his mate, gently opening it. Inside was a gold heart locket.

"Koutarou this is wonderful…" Akaashi gasped softly.

"Open it!" He smiled excitedly.

Akaashi removed the chain and locket from its box and set it on the that on the side. Akaashi could feel himself wanting to cry at just holding the locket. He took a deep breath and opened it. On one side was a picture of himself and Bokuto, on the other, it was Kichiro and Keiko, on the day they were born. Akaashi gently caressed the pictures with his fingertip and smiled softly.

"This is absolutely breathtaking…" Akaashi said and smiled up at Bokuto.

The alpha could have sworn his heart stopped with how beautifully Akaashi smiled, eyelashes a little damp from the tears he probably wanted to cry. Not a moment after, Bokuto's heart went thumping happily. _I made him smile like that… ME!_ Akaashi leaned up and placed a soft kiss to the giddy alpha's lips.

"Thank you…" Akaashi whispered softly.

"I… um… uh…" Bokuto was practically vibrating with happiness. _I just can't believe I have such a PERFECT omega, and he loves me back!_

"I also have something for you, although it isn't as nice as what you got me…" Akaashi said looking away with a blush.

"Akaashi Keiji…" Bokuto suddenly spoke very seriously.

Said omega snapped his eyes back towards the alpha in shock.

"You've given me two beautiful pups… I did not expect a damn thing from you on White Day…" Bokuto said grabbing Akaashi in a warm hug.

Akaashi cuddled himself further into his alpha's embrace until the baby monitor alerted them to their pups' cries. They groaned and headed back into their room. Akaashi went straight over to Keiko's crib and picked up the newborn. Bokuto picked up his son from his crib and cradled him gently against his chest. _My son and my daughter… I still can't believe I'm actually a dad to these two gorgeous pups…_

"Here…"

Akaashi's soft voice pulled Bokuto from his thoughts. The alpha looked over and saw that Akaashi had situated Keiko in one arm, while also nursing her. Akaashi's other arm was outstretched and holding an owl plushie with a heart patterned bow tie. Bokuto's eyes went wide and sparkled. Akaashi chuckled at his mate's excitement.

"I know it's not much but I knew you'd like it…" Akaashi smiled.

Bokuto adjusted his son in his arms and took the owl plushie with the other, "Kichiro, look! Isn't mommy just the best?" He smiled at the baby who was quietly staring between him and the plushie.

"I love it, Keiji…" Bokuto leaned over and placed a kiss on Akaashi's cheek, "But still not nearly as much as I love you and the twins…"

Akaashi just simply gave a small smile in return. _What he doesn't realize is how lucky the twins are that he's their father… and how lucky I am that he's my mate…_

 **\- USHITEN -**

For once in his later pregnancy, Tendou was excited, he couldn't sit still! Well, he could and he was, but he didn't want to be. Tendou was sitting on the couch with his swollen feet resting on the ottoman and rubbing his enormous stomach.

"Hi, Tendou…" Rose smiled as she walked into the living room.

"Hi, Rose!" He smiled.

"You sure are happy today, what's going on?" She chuckled.

"I have the greatest White Day present for my Miracle Boy!" Tendou smiled excitedly.

"Oh?" Rose sat next to him.

"Here!" Tendou reached to his other side and grabbed a box.

"What is it?" Rose looked at the box curiously.

"It's these purple shirts that I had my sweet Tsutomu make!" Tendou just about squealed, "They came out so nice!"

"What's on the shirts?" Rose asked.

"Well, all five have a picture of Wakatoshi and me on the front. On the back of the two bigger ones, it says, 'He's mine!'" Tendou smiled, "The other three are actually onesies and on the back it says, 'They're ours!'"

"What a cute gift! I'm sure Ushijima will love it!" Rose smiled.

"What would I like?" Ushijima asked as he walked into the room.

"Miracle Boy!" Tendou squealed excitedly, "Come open your White Day gift!"

"Excuse me…" Rose smiled as she left the room.

Ushijima politely bowed to Rose as he walked past her to sit where she was next to his mate.  
"Open it! Open it!" Tendou giggled animatedly.

Ushijima opened the box with a smile and pulled out one of the bigger shirts. He refolded it and took out the next before going through the onesies. Tendou smiled at his alpha excitedly, Ushijima's eyes sparkled as he eyes all three pieces of the infants' clothing.

"Satori, these are-"

"Look at the back…" Tendou smiled.

Ushijima's eyes widened as he flipped over all the onesies to see what was written on the back. He quickly picked up one of the other two and checked the back. Tendou watched as the alpha held all three baby's clothes to his chest.

"Wakatoshi?"

"Where did you get these?" Ushijima asked sounding a little choked up.

"Tsutomu made them…" Tendou said sweetly, "I bought the clothes and sent him the picture… he did the rest."

Ushijima dropped the clothes and pulled his pregnant mate into a tight embrace, "Thank you…" he whispered.  
"I love you too, Wakatoshi…" Tendou smiled as he returned the hug.

Tendou enjoyed the warmth emitted from the alpha until he had to pull away, due to the three pups that started kicking.

"I think they want some love too…" he chuckled.

Wakatoshi placed his hands on both sides of Tendou's bump, "Little ones, you need to calm down. You're causing your mother some trouble…"

Tendou let out a small airy laugh, "They're always causing trouble… they might turn out more like me at this rate…"

"There's nothing wrong with that…" Ushijima leaned down and pressed three kisses to his mate's swollen abdomen, "I think I would prefer they come out more like you…"

"Why?" Tendou made a face, "Why would you wish that on our poor pups?"

"Because you're amazing, and I love you…" Ushijima looked up at his mate and gave a gentle smile.

Tendou stared in shock. _I haven't seen that smile since I told him I was pregnant with triplets!_ Tears welled in the omega's eyes. _Do I really make him that happy…?_

"I love you too… WE love you too…" Tendou smiled brightly.

They shared in a tender kiss before Ushijima stood from the couch. "Now before I forget, I also have something small for you…"

Tendou wiped his eyes as Ushijima left. _What did he get?_ The alpha came back holding a bouquet. But not just any bouquet, it was a red and purple bouquet, the very same ones Tendou received on the day Ushijima proposed courtship.

"These, I'm sure you already know, I grew in my garden back at my mother's house…" Ushijima said, "Red for the color of your hair…"

"And purple for Shiratorizawa, because that's how we met…" Tendou smiled, "But you never did tell me what each flower meant…"

"I did say I would tell you later…" Ushijima sat down and handed Tendou the bouquet, "The red tulips mean undying love, the purple ones mean forever love…"

"And the daisies?"

"Red daisies mean beauty unknown to the possessor… and these little embellishments are called heathers, and the purple ones mean beauty and admiration…" Ushijima stated.

"Leave it to you to be so thorough, even with a simple gift…" Tendou laughed, "But I love it… I loved it when we courted and I love it now… thank you…"

Tendou leaned over and connected his lips with the alpha's. After their sweet kiss, Tendou settled himself against the alpha. Ushijima smiled and snaked his hands down to caress the ever growing bump. He felt the soft nudges against his hand and rubbed soothing circles to calm the babies inside.

"Only two more weeks…" Tendou sighed, "I can't wait to get them out…"

"I also cannot wait for their arrival…" Ushijima hummed and placed a soft kiss to Tendou's temple, "I will miss feeling them move inside you…"

"I won't… they're kicking harder and harder!" Tendou groaned as one of the triplets demonstrated exactly what its mother was talking about.

"I see that…" Ushijima chuckled, "Little ones, be good for your mother, only two more weeks before you arrive…" he said into the bump and placed three soft kisses yet again and they calmed down.

"They love you…" Tendou smiled.

"I love them…" Ushijima said and pressed a kiss to Tendou's cheek, "And I love you…"

"I love you too…" Tendou giggled.

 **\- MATSUHANA -**

"HAPPY WHITE DAY!" Mattsun and Makki shouted at each other.

"Huh?"

"Babe?"

"I wanted to say it first!" Makki pouted.

"But I'm the alpha! I should be the one to say it first and pamper you!" Mattsun insisted.

"But that's just it! I'm the omega! I have to show my alpha how much I love him by saying it first!" protested Makki.

"Alright, alright! You're gonna upset Riko…" chuckled Mattsun, smoothing a hand over Makki's 30 week pregnant belly.

"I still should have said it first…" giggled Makki, "Happy White Day…"

"Thank you…" Mattsun kissed his omega's temple, "Happy White Day to you too… now since you said it first, I get to give my gift first…"

"Dammit, Issei!" Makki giggled.

"Here…" he handed Makki an envelope.

"A card?" Makki said curiously.

"Open it and find out…" Mattsun smirked.

Makki opened the envelope and pulled out two pieces of paper. One had a king's crown and the other had a queen's crown. The king's crown had the word, "Together" on the band of the crown with the words, "One Life" under it. The queen's had the word, "Forever" on the band and the words, "One Love" under it. _Together Forever… One Life, One Love… those were the words Issei said to me when we bonded…_

"These are beautiful… but what are they for?" Makki asked.

Mattsun took the king's crown paper and put it over his heart, facing Makki, "What do you think?" He asked.

Makki frowned for a second looking confusedly at the paper and then realization hit him, "YOU DESIGNED US MATCHING TATTOOS?!"

"Yes I did…" Mattsun smiled, "Do you like them?"

"I love them!" Makki would have jumped up and down in excitement but his heavy belly was making that rather difficult.

"We will have to wait a while before we get them..." Mattsun said, "Can't get you inked while our little girl is still occupying space in there…" Mattsun chuckled and placed a hand on Makki's belly and felt his daughter kicking in agreement.

"That's alright… I can wait a little longer…" Makki smiled, "The ink won't be good in my bloodstream while I'm still breastfeeding too…"

"Oh shit, I forgot about that… yeah, we'll have to wait until Riko is weaned…" Mattsun said.

"Yeah… but thanks babe, I love them!" Makki smiled and pressed a kiss to his mate's lips.

"I'm glad…" Mattsun chuckled.

"Okay, here!" Makki smiled and waddled over to his side of the bed to pull out a rather large box from under it.

"Babe, that looks heavy!" Mattsun rushed over to help but once he picked it up, he realized that it was extremely light, "What's in here? It's so light!"

"Open it!" Makki said excitedly.

Mattsun lifted the cover of the box and smiled, "Dinosaur house slippers? For us?" He laughed and picked up the two pairs of house slippers and looked them over, "Babe, these are great!"

"I'm glad you like them…" Makki laughed, "I bought a pair for Riko too…"

"You did?" Mattsun turned to his mate and smiled when he saw that Makki was indeed holding small baby booties designed just like their slippers, "Those are so fucking cute…"

"Language!" Makki scolded placing a hand on his stomach as to prevent the baby inside from hearing her father's foul language.

"Sorry babe…" Mattsun chuckled before getting to his knees and kissing his omega's swollen tummy, "Sorry Riko, daddy said a bad word… don't say those okay?"

"You're ridiculous…" Makki laughed.

"Only for you two…" he smiled and stood to press a quick kiss to Makki's lips.

"We love you, Matsukawa Issei…" Makki smiled and looped his arms around Mattsun's neck.

"And I love you, Hanamaki Takahiro…" Mattsun grinned back. He looked down and rubbed soft circles into Makki's tummy and said, "And I love you… Matsukawa Riko…"

 **\- ASANOYA -**

"ASAHI!" Noya called loudly.

Said omega groaned as the twins started doing somersaults at the sound of their father's voice. Asahi put the heart decorations down and rubbed his swollen abdomen to calm the pups before responding, "I'm in the kitchen, Yuu!"

"What are you doing in here?" Noya asked popping his head into the room.

"I was finishing your White Day present…" Asahi groaned, "But then the boys heard you and started assaulting my insides…"

"Oh, sorry…" Noya chuckled sheepishly walked over to the omega.

The alpha placed a gentle hand on Asahi's 26 week bump and caressed softly. He felt the baby boys thrashing around inside and smiled.

"Hey, you two shouldn't move around so much, mommy's getting sore…" Noya cooed and patted Asahi's tummy.

"They always move around SO much whenever you touch my stomach, or when they can hear you…" Asahi groaned.

"Sorry, Asahi…" Noya gave a sheepish smirk and removed his hand.

"It's alright, I think they're just excited to hear their daddy…" Asahi smiled as the twins calmed down, "Our boys really love you…"

"And I love them!" Noya very quickly bent over and placed a quick kiss to the top of Asahi's tummy, "So what were you making me?" Noya wiggled his eyebrows.

"I made cupcakes…" Asahi smiled and showed Noya the nearly done cupcakes, "Let me just finish adding these hearts on the last few and they'll be done…"

Noya's eyes lit up and sparkled as he watched his mate finish the heart themed cupcakes, "Can I eat them now?"

"Yuu! Not all of them at once!" Asahi giggled.

"Okay… then… half?"

"No!" Asahi continued laughing.

"Okay, fine! I'll have just one for now…" Noya smiled and picked up a cupcake, just about shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

"Alright… that's fine…" Asahi said as his giggles subsided, "You're going to be a dad, and you need to set a good example for Yuichi and Yuji…"

"I'll set good examples when they get here…" Noya laughed and grabbed another one.

Asahi sighed and rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Your present… these are really good!... is in… our room…" Noya said as he chewed the pastry.

"Yuu, you didn't have to get me anything…" Asahi went pink.

"Of course I did…" Noya smiled and swallowed, "It wouldn't be right though, I get pups AND cupcakes?" Noya laughed.

"Yuu…" Asahi reddened.

Noya put the cupcake down and grabbed his mate by the hand. Noya quietly lead Asahi to their room and told him to cover his eyes. After getting into the room Noya ran around excitedly doing something for a minute before telling Asahi it was okay to look. When the omega uncovered his eyes, he saw a giant pink teddy bear sitting on the bed. It was roughly the size of Noya himself.

"What is that?" Asahi asked.

"It's for you!" Noya poked his head out from behind the bear, "You're always saying how it hurts to lay in certain positions because of your stomach or your hips. So, this guy is here to help support your hips and tummy to make it easier and more comfy to sleep!"

"Yuu…" Asahi smiled excitedly, "This is so wonderful! I can't believe it! Where did you get this bear?"

"Your sisters helped me find it!" Noya beamed, "They said that it would help, especially since you're having twins!"

"My sisters?" Asahi looked at Noya in shock. _He really asked my family for advice on what to get me…?_

"Yeah, I'm not good at coming up with gifts on my own…" Noya chuckled sheepishly.

"That's not true!" Asahi exclaimed, "You got me this, right?" Asahi pulled the dog tag out of his shirt.

"Yeah…"

"Yuu, I would have loved anything you got me because you always think about me…" Asahi smiled, "That's why I love you… you're always putting me and the twins first…"

"Because I love you three the most…" Noya smiled as he walked over to his omega, "I would do anything for you…"

"I know you would." Asahi said, grabbing Noya in a hug.

"I love you Asahi…" Noya replied and reached up to give his mate a tender kiss.

"I love you too, Yuu…"

 **\- KUROKEN -**

"Kuroo…" Kenma called as he played on his phone

"Yes kitten?" The alpha walked away from whatever he was doing in the kitchenette and over to his mate.

Kenma put his phone down and stretched his arms towards the alpha, signaling he wanted a hug, or to be cuddled. Kuroo chuckled and bent down to wrap his arms around his omega when Kenma slipped something around his neck.

"Huh?" Kuroo looked down to see a long silver chain and a shield pendant hanging from said chain.

"Happy White Day…" Kenma blushed.

"Aw, thanks, Kitten! I love it!" Kuroo smiled and held the pendant. He flipped it over and on the back, it said, "Tetsurou and Kenma." Kuroo pressed the pendant close to his chest and closed his eyes with a smile.

"I got a shield because in video games, a shield is usually a barrier, like a type of block. You're a middle blocker so I figured it fits…" Kenma explained and Kuroo peeked at him.

"That's true!" Kuroo laughed.

"But also because I know that you'd protect me and our son with your whole life…" Kenma added, "You are our shield Tetsurou… and we love you…"

"I love you too…" he smiled and gave a soft kiss to Kenma's lips and then knelt next to the bed to press a long kiss to Kenma's tummy, "Daddy loves you too, little guy…"

Kuroo stood up and walked over to his side of the bed and grabbed something out of his nightstand.

"What are you doing, Kuroo?" questioned Kenma.

"You aren't the only one that had a White Day surprise…" Kuroo chuckled, "I always thought that engagements and weddings while the other person was pregnant was kinda cheesy and definitely not my style…"

"Okay… so…?" Kenma quirked his head to the side.

"So I'm not proposing yet…" said Kuroo, sitting next to his mate on the bed.

"O… kay…?" Kenma raised a brow.

"So… here… Happy White Day…" Kuroo smiled handing over a small box.

"You're not proposing, right?" asked Kenma.

"No…" Kuroo smiled.

Kenma sent him a suspicious look and opened the box, inside was a plain and simple silver band.

"How are you not proposing?" Kenma inquired as he slipped the ring on his finger.

"This is a promise ring, I will propose after our son is born…" Kuroo smiled, "A promise… from me to you… we'll get married after he's here, I just don't want it to seem like I'm proposing or marrying you just because you're pregnant…" Kuroo reached his left hand out and caressed Kenma's belly. The omega looked down and saw that the alpha had a matching ring on his finger.

Kenma felt tears start to prick at his eyes but he quickly wiped them away and grabbed Kuroo's hand off his stomach. They held their hands up side by side to look at both rings, "It's like we're already married…" Kenma said with a small smile.

"I love you, Kenma…" Kuroo said and pressed a kiss to his mate's cheek.

"I love you too…" Kenma chuckled and kissed his ring lovingly, "Thank you…" he said smiling at his mate.

"Anything for you, Kitten…" Kuroo smiled and pulled Kenma into a hug, "Anything for you…"

 **\- SEMISHIRA -**

Semi sat on one of the couches with Shirabu cuddled into his side. The omega was rubbing his 18 week baby bump absentmindedly.

"Kenjirou…" Semi smiled, "Happy White Day!"

Shirabu looked over and saw that Semi had pulled a box of chocolates out of seemingly nowhere.

"WHAT?!" Shirabu sat up, "I love these!" He brightened up excitedly.

"I know, since you got pregnant you started wanting chocolates more often…" Semi laughed and blushed, scratching the back of his head, "I figured you'd like them…"

"Thank you, Eita!" Shirabu planted an excited kiss to Semi's cheek and opened the box.

Shirabu picked one chocolate up and bit half of it, "Try it!" He exclaimed and held it towards Semi's mouth.

Semi chuckled and took the chocolate, "They really are good!" He gave a closed mouth smile.

"I have a little something for you too…" Shirabu smiled, "Help me off the couch…"

Semi stood and pulled his pregnant omega off the couch and they walked back to the room. Shirabu went over to his dresser and pulled out a stuffed bear.

"Here, Happy White Day!" Shirabu smiled.

"You got me a bear?" Semi smiled at it fondly and then he turned it around to see the front and nearly cried. The bear was holding a stuffed heart that held a clear plastic pocket to put pictures in. The picture currently in the pocket was the very first ultrasound Shirabu had.

"Don't cry…" Shirabu giggled, "It's just a bear…"

Semi wrapped his arms around his omega and buried his face in Shirabu's shoulder.

"Thank you…" he whispered, "I love you both…"

"We love you too…" Shirabu smiled and held his alpha.

 **\- KIYOYACHI -**

"Happy White Day, Kiyoko…" Yachi smiled and handed her alpha the small square 6 inch box.

"You didn't have to get me anything…" Kiyoko smiled and kissed Yachi.

"I made it!" Yachi exclaimed happily.

"Really?" Kiyoko asked and opened the box.

Inside was a small, red, heart shaped cake with pink and white heart designs all over it.

"You baked this for me?" Kiyoko said in wonder, "Thank you Hitoka, that's very sweet of you…" she smiled.

"I know we missed Valentine's Day, so I figured we could celebrate White Day instead…" Yachi answered with a slight blush.

"Next year, we won't miss it… Kiyoko kissed Yachi's forehead, "But this is just as good… I love it…"

"I'm glad…" Yachi's grin widened.

"Here, I have a little something for you as well…" Kiyoko smiled and handed her a small box.

"What is it?" questioned Yachi.

"You'll have to open it and find out…" Kiyoko chuckled.

Yachi opened the box and her eyes lit up, "These are all my favorites!" She beamed.

"I know, you told me every time we'd pass by one in any store…" Kiyoko chuckled.

"You remembered…?" Yachi asked looking back into the box of candies.

"Of course…" Kiyoko placed a soft kiss to Yachi's temple, "You're my mate, what you say to me, even the smallest things, matter…"

"Thank you!" Yachi wrapped her arms around her alpha's neck, "I'm sure the baby and I will really enjoy these!"

"I'm sure you will…" Kiyoko chuckled and hugged her mate back, "Just don't dip the candies in ranch dressing... please…"

"But why not?! It's really good!" Yachi whined, to which Kiyoko merely chuckled and placed a kiss to her mate's temple with a hand on her small baby bump.

 **\- YAKULEV -**

"MORI!" Lev stumbled into the room, successfully scaring the 10 week pregnant omega.

"What?!" Yaku snapped at him, "You scared the shit out of me you behemoth!"

"Happy White Day!" Lev grinned brightly.

Yaku looked down to the alpha's arms where he was holding a teddy bear, a box of chocolates, and a single red rose.

"Wow… thank you…" Yaku said as he took the gifts from Lev, "This is really unexpected, why did you get so much?"

"Because I couldn't decide on just one! You deserved them all!" Lev half whined.

"... thank you…" Yaku blushed and tiptoed to kiss his alpha's cheek.

"Anything for you, Mori!" Lev smiled his cheeky smile and wrapped his arms around the omega.

"Lev wait, let me put everything down!" Yaku said trying to squirm out of the alpha's grasp.

Lev released the omega and watched him put the items on the bed then return to his arms, "How are the twins today?"

"They're fine…" Yaku rolled his eyes but smiled softly, "I still can't feel them moving yet…"

"Aren't they too small to move?" Lev asked.

"No, they're moving around but they're too small to really feel them…" Yaku explained, "Although, Akaashi said he could feel his twins' little moves at 8 weeks…"

"Well, maybe it's just different?"

"Yeah, I'm probably not as sensitive to it as he was…" Yaku replied.

"That's alright!" Lev wrapped his arms tighter around Yaku.

"I'm enjoying not being woken up by them, because once they start kicking, I don't think they'll let me sleep…" Yaku sighed and rolled his eyes, "Well, I didn't get you much, but it's something…"

"Anything you get me will be amazing, Mori!" Lev's eyes shone with excitement at the mere thought of receiving a gift from his omega

"Follow me…" directed Yaku, taking Lev's hand in his own.

Yaku lead the alpha out of their room, out the side door of the house and around to the window where their room was. Lev's eyes widened as he saw exactly what Yaku was trying to show him. In front of their window were four sunflowers all neatly planted.

"Wow! Mori! This is amazing!" Lev shouted excitedly, "Did you plant these?"

"Yeah, I bought them and brought them out here… I figured it would be better than giving them to you and just letting them die… I know these aren't traditional White Day gifts, but they reminded me of you…"

"I love it!" Lev smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Yaku once again, "But of course I love you and the twins more…"

"Shut up…" Yaku sighed and wrapped his arms around Lev's waist, "... we love you too…" he whispered.

 **\- NARIKINO -**

"Why hello there, handsome…" Kinoshita smiled as he leaned over his napping mate, "You know, if you sleep all day, I won't get to cuddle with you…"

"Like you'd want to cuddle anyway…" Narita raised an eyebrow and peeked an eye open.

"It's true I can get pretty hot now that I'm pregnant…" Kinoshita laughed.

"But you're always hot, Hisashi…"

"Cease your flattering and sit up, I have your White Day present for you…" Kinoshita smirked.

Narita sat up and turned to his mate, "What did you get me?" He smiled

"Just a cute, cliche, little teddy bear…" Kinoshita smiled back and handed the stuffed bear with a lace bow around its neck to his mate.

"Aw, it's so cute…" Narita smiled at it, "But not as cute as my mate, come here!" He grabbed Kinoshita and pulled him into his lap and hugged him tightly.

The omega squealed delightedly and grabbed the alpha in a hug.

"Thank you, Hisashi…" Narita smiled and pecked his mate's lips.

"You're welcome…" Kinoshita smiled and returned the kiss, "So where's mine?"

"It's in the nightstand on my side of the bed…" Narita smiled, "And if you let me up, I'll grab it for you…"

"You're the one that pulled me into your lap!" Kinoshita laughed and wiggled his way off the alpha, onto the bed.

Narita stood and grabbed the velvet box from the night stand and laid next to his mate, "Here, I know you aren't big on jewelry, but I just thought this would suit you…"

Kinoshita smiled and took the box from his mate. He opened it and gasped, "It's so pretty!"

"Do you really like it?"

"Yes! I love it!" Kinoshita smiled and wrestled the long chain of his new heart pendant out of its confines.

"I'm glad, I wasn't sure…" Narita chuckled anxiously.

"I'm never going to take this off!" Kinoshita declared excitedly, "I love it so much! Thank you, Kazu!"

"You're welcome…" he laughed and pressed a kiss to his mate's cheek, "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Kinoshita smiled and mimicked his alpha, planting a soft kiss to his cheek as well.

 **\- KYOUHABA -**

"Ken, I don't see you anywhere!" Yahaba snapped irritably into his phone.

"What are you talking about? I'm walking right to you!" responded Kyoutani.

"Where?!"

"Right here!"

Yahaba turned around at the sudden sound of the alpha's voice being right behind him.

"What?! Oh my god! You scared me!" Yahaba shouted, "I don't even recognize you!"

"What do you mean you don't recognize me?!"

"Why are you all… so…" Yahaba paused, "Dressed up?" The omega gestured to the alpha's button down shirt.

"I just… didn't want you to be seen with someone who wasn't dressed nice…" Kyoutani blushed.

"Aw… you're sweet…" Yahaba smiled and pressed a quick kiss to the red cheek, "Here, I got this for you…"

Kyoutani's eyes lit up and sparkled when Yahaba held up a small, pink, dog plushie with a red heart shaped nose. The alpha took the stuffed animal in his hands and his cheeks turned a similar shade that matched the dog. Yahaba giggled upon seeing his court mate's excitement. Kyoutani grabbed Yahaba in a bear hug and whispered a soft but sincere, "... thank you…"

"I'm glad you liked it, I figured you would…" Yahaba smiled and embraced the alpha back

"I um…" Kyoutani, "I have something for you back in the car, if you're ready to go…"

"You didn't have to get me anything! You're already taking me out on this date…" Yahaba smirked seductively, "AND you got all dressed up and handsome for me…"

"Stop it…" Kyoutani blushed, "I figured that it's White Day, so I should get you something aside from a date…"

"Okay well, now I'm curious… let's go, shall we?" Yahaba smiled and hooked his arm with Kyoutani's.

They walked over to the car with a comfortable, romantic silence, and once they got to the car, Kyoutani opened the door for Yahaba to reveal a bouquet of red roses.

"Those are GORGEOUS!" Yahaba exclaimed as he picked it up, "Thanks babe!" Yahaba smiled and threw his arms around Kyoutani's neck, peppering kisses all over the blushing face.

"I'm glad you like it…" he replied.

"I'm so flattered! Who knew you were so romantic, Ken?" Yahaba giggled, "Thanks, so far, this is the best White Day ever!"

Kyoutani smiled in response as Yahaba got in the car. He closed the door for his court mate and got in on the other side. ~Today's gonna be a good day…~

 **\- AONEFUTA -**

"Nobu?" Futakuchi poked his head around the corner, "What are you doing?"

"My parents always go away for White Day…" Aone said as he stared the contents of the pot, "You know, get some alone time without worrying about me hearing them…"

"That's cute…" Futakuchi smiled as he entered the kitchen, "But that still doesn't tell me what you're doing…"

"I figured that it was our first White Day as mates, I wanted to make you a nice dinner…" Aone flushed.

"Aw! Nobu! You're too sweet!" Futakuchi wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck from the back, "You know, I'm really glad that we bonded during that heat…"

"Me too…" Aone blushed even harder.

"I didn't expect your parents to welcome me with such open arms and warm smiles after mine… kicked me out…" Futakuchi's voice fell a little, "I don't know how to ever repay them…"

"They only asked that you obey their rules…" Aone said, "And you've been pulling more than your own weight around the house…"

"But it still feels like it's not enough…" frowned Futakuchi and buried his head in his alpha's shoulder.

"Eventually they will ask for grandchildren…" Aone's face became impossibly redder.

"But I miscarried the first one, the doctor couldn't even figure out why!" Futakuchi felt tears pricking his eyes, "Did you ever… tell your parents about that?"

"I didn't need to…" Aone said turning off the stove and setting the pasta aside.

"What do you mean?" Futakuchi asked as Aone turned around and wrapped his arms around the omega's waist.

"My mom smelled it on you when I brought you home that day…" Aone explained, "He said that even though it was sad, he's glad you were alright…"

"Your mom is too nice to me…" Futakuchi cuddled himself further into his alpha's embrace, "And your dad, she went out of her way for me too!"

"Because they love you… you're not just my mate to them…" Aone explained, "You're like a second son…"

"How did I get so lucky to have an alpha like you?" Futakuchi finally lifted his head and smiled.

"I think my parents and I agree that I'm the lucky one to have you…" Aone gave a rare smile

"Oh stop it…" Futakuchi blushed and lightly slapped the alpha's chest.

"I love you Kenji…"

"I love you too…" Futakuchi connected their lips for a second in a sweet peck before skipping away to their shared room

Aone stood there confused. _Where is he going? Dinner is ready…_ The omega skipped back into view.

"Here, I know it's kinda lame, but I didn't have time to go out and buy a card… so I made one…" Futakuchi blushed and handed his alpha the envelope

Aone opened it and pulled out the card. It was white with black lettering and a red heart under it. It read, "I kind of, sort of, maybe, quite possibly, like you… a lot…" Aone chuckled at the message, when he opened the card on the left side in the top left corner it said, "But whatever it is…" and on the right, it had a magician's wand shooting out little red hearts everywhere. It read, "I call it magic when I'm with you…" All of these letterings were cut out of some type of construction paper and then finally, under all that at the bottom, in Futakuchi's perfect handwriting, "Happy White Day, Takanobu! I love you so much! Love, Kenji…" The alpha looked up at his omega and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"I love it…" Aone said as he embraced his omega.

"I love you…" Futakuchi hugged him back.

"I love you too…" Aone said

"Let's eat before the food gets cold…" Futakuchi giggled.

"In a minute… I just want to hold you for a moment…" Aone said.

"Alright…" Futakuchi sighed and melted against his alpha's strong chest.

 **\- KAGEHINA -**

"TOBIO!" Hinata shouted when he spotted his courtmate walking up to his house.

The alpha froze as the little ginger omega ran out and tackled him to the ground.

"Hinata dumbass…" Kageyama groaned as his back collided with the concrete and the ginger landed on top of him.

"Oh, sorry!" Hinata blushed and stood up, helping the alpha up as well.

"H-here…" Kageyama stuttered awkwardly, thrusting an envelope in Hinata's face.

"What is it?" Hinata asked as he took it gently from the alpha.

"Dumbass! Why don't you just open it and read it?!" Kageyama shouted in embarrassment.

"Okay, fine!" Hinata retorted back and tore the envelope open.

Hinata pulled the card out of its sleeve and read it. Inside it was filled with sweet sincere words about how Kageyama felt. How happy Hinata made him, how he never wanted to let Hinata go, and how much he loved him. Hinata looked up and made eye contact with his alpha and without warning, tackled him once again.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" Hinata squealed as he squeezed the alpha in a hug, "I love it, Tobio! Happy White Day!"

"H-Happy White D-Day… Shouyou…" Kageyama blushed and returned his excited court mate's embrace.

"Shouyou! Let poor Kageyama up!" Hinata's mother called.

Hinata stiffens and quickly scrambled off the alpha, "S-sorry…" he blushed.

"Isn't there something in the fridge you'd like to grab Shouyou?" Hinted his mother.

"Oh yeah!" Hinata sprinted inside and his mother laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry Kageyama, you know how excited he can get…" she smiled, walking over and helping the alpha off the ground.

"I-it's alright…" he reddened and stood with her help.

"Shouyou wasn't sure what to get you, so he came to me for advice…" she giggled, "He was so nervous, he barely slept last night…"

Kageyama and Hinata's mother walked into the house to find the ginger omega standing nervously in the living room.

"Shouyou?" Kageyama tilted his head to the side, "What's wrong…?"

"H-Happy W-White D-Day T-Tobio…" Hinata blushed and looked down, holding a single red rose out in front of him, offering it to the alpha.

Kageyama's blush returned with full force as he shyly accepted the flower from his court mate.

"Th-thanks…" he stammered.

"Y-you're welcome…" Hinata couldn't look him in the eye.

"Ahh, young love…" Hinata's mother laughed and left the room.

 **\- TSUKIYAMA -**

"Kei…?" Yamaguchi crept around the Tsukishima household, the only resident home at the time was his court mate. However, Yamaguchi still felt the need to be as quiet as possible.

"I'm in here, Tadashi…" Tsukishima's audible sigh came from his room.

Yamaguchi quickly made his way there to find his courtmate lying on his bed with a book open and his head phones half on.

"H-hi Kei… Happy White Day…" Yamaguchi smiled softly, "I got you this…"

The omega held out a pink stuffed dinosaur, when the alpha's eyes landed on it, they instantly lit up. The alpha sat up and moved things around on his night stand before he took the stuffed toy from his court mate and placed it in the space he made. Yamaguchi blushed as he saw that Tsukishima loved it so much he would display it proudly right next to him when he sleeps.

"Thank you, Tadashi…" Tsukishima said as he stood up and kissed his omega's forehead.

"I'm glad you liked it, Kei…" he smiled.

"Here…" Tsukishima announced, reaching into the drawer under the dino plushie and pulling out a small bag.

Yamaguchi took the bag from Tsukishima and examined its contents. It was two silver chain bracelets, each with a broken heart charm. One said, "Together" and the other said "Always."

"Kei! They're so cute!" Yamaguchi beamed at them, "Which is mine?"

"I'm letting you pick…" Tsukishima smiled.

"Then I want this one…" Yamaguchi declared sweetly and held up the "Always" bracelet.

"Together always…" Tsukishima smiled.

"And always together…" Yamaguchi smiled back.

The omega pecked his alpha's lips before saying, "Now I've got two pieces of jewelry that I can never take off…" he smiled and touched the pendant that rested on his chest.

"Good…" Tsukishima smirked and pulled his mate onto the bed where they cuddled for the rest of the day.


	46. Chapter 46

**\- THE NEXT DAY -**

"Wakatoshi?" Tendou peeked out of the bathroom, "What's wrong?"

The alpha sat on the bed with his head hanging.

"Did something happen, Miracle Boy?" Tendou waddled over and plopped himself down next to the alpha.

"I just received a call from my mother…" Ushijima heaved a big sigh.

"What did she want?" Tendou's brows furrowed in worry.

"She saw you the other day…" Ushijima spoke slowly, "And she knows we were courting, but not that we mated. So, when she saw you, heavily pregnant, she nearly had a heart attack."

"What? When did she see me?!" Tendou began to worry.

"She said you were at the store."

"It must have been with Rose then… that's the only time I ever leave the safe house!" Tendou freaked out.

"Calm down, you shouldn't be elevating your blood pressure this late in your pregnancy…" Ushijima reached a hand out and caressed Tendou's swollen abdomen.

"They're fine! I have like 2 more weeks and the doctor's gonna cut me open and pull them out!" Tendou somewhat shouted, "What about your mom!?"

"My mother seemed rather indifferent about the situation at hand. She was reluctant to tell my grandmother until today." Ushijima stated calmly.

"Okay… so what happened?" Tendou encouraged the continuation out of his mate.

"She said that my grandmother was so upset that she had an actual heart attack. They had just gotten to the hospital when my mother called." The alpha finished.

"Oh my god! She had a goddamn heart attack because I'm PREGNANT?!" Tendou shouted in disgust.

"I'm sure it isn't just because you're pregnant…" Ushijima sighed tiredly.

"Your grandmother is old, but she is healthy as fuck!" Tendou argued, "She was taking all the precautions to AVOID a fucking heart attack and SUDDENLY she has one?!"

"Satori, please calm down." The alpha lowered his voice in an attempt to calm his expecting mate.

"No! This is ridiculous!" Satori was in hysterics with how upset he was.

"Satori, please…" Ushijima insisted.

The omega stopped and took a deep breath before looking his mate in the eyes, "You better go see her…"

"Who?"

"Your GRANDMOTHER!" Tendou rolled his eyes irately, "Who else?!"

"I'm not leaving while you're upset, Satori…" Ushijima stated firmly.

"I'm not upse-"

"Yes you are, I can feel it through our bond…" The alpha held his ground.

"So what? You're not going to go see your grandma who just had a heart attack?!" Tendou snapped back, "You're dense! Not heartless!"

"My mate and my pups matter more than my grandmother does…" Ushijima nearly growled.

Tendou cowered away from the dominating scent his mate was giving out. Ushijima smelled the distress from the omega and took a deep breath to steady his nerves before wrapping his arms around Tendou.

"If I am going to see my grandmother, then I am bringing you with me." Ushijima said.

"Fine…" Tendou replied in a small voice.

 **\- AT THE HOSPITAL -**

"Wakatoshi!" His mother called, "Good, you're here!"

"Yes, I brought Satori with me." Ushijima said and nodded his head back to the omega waddling as fast as he could.

"I see that…" she said monotonously.

"How is she?" Ushijima inquired.

"She's stable, there wasn't a lot of damage to her heart…" the older beta woman breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good." Ushijima nodded before turning back to see that Tendou had finally managed to waddle his way down to them, "How are you?"

"I'm fine…" Tendou huffed.

"Hello, Satori." Ushijima's mother bowed in greeting.

"Hello." Tendou smiled politely and bowed as much as he could without falling over.

"When are you due?" She asked.

"In two weeks…" he answered.

"I see… and how many are you having? You look quite…" she trailed off, unsure on which word to use to describe the size of the omega's baby bump.

"I'm huge…" Tendou gave an airy laugh, "And it's triplets…"

"Ah, congratulations…" she smiled excitedly but quickly dropped it and looked around uncomfortably.

"Yes, Satori is having triplets. You will have three grandchildren." Ushijima said to his mother.

 _As blunt and dense as ever…_ Satori rolled his eyes at the alpha, "So what's wrong with grandma? Is she okay?" Tendou asked.

"Ahem, yes, she's fine…" Ushijima's mother nodded with a small smile, "She'll recover quickly."

"That's good." Tendou smiled, "You two should go see her… I need to sit down." He waddled away towards the waiting room.

"Shall we, son?" Ushijima's mother said gesturing to a hospital room.

"No, not without Satori…" Ushijima replied firmly, "He is heavily pregnant with triplets, my pups, I am not leaving him alone."

"Then, I shall stay with him. You need to go see your grandmother." She said and immediately walked away towards Tendou to prevent her son from arguing with her.

Ushijima took a deep breath and entered his grandma's room.

"Wakatoshi?" Came the weak, small voice.

"Hello, grandmother." Ushijima walked over to the bed.

"Is it true?" She asked.

"Is what true?"

"Are you going to be a father, Wakatoshi?" She clarified.

"I am." He nodded, "To three pups. Satori is expecting triplets…"

"I see…" she hummed.

They sat in a rather uncomfortable and awkward silence until his grandmother spoke again, "Well, although it would have been proper for you to have waited until you were married and bonded, I wish for a safe delivery…"

Ushijima stared at his grandmother in shock, "You aren't upset?"

"I'm disappointed that you didn't wait. But what old lady wouldn't be happy? I get to live long enough to see my great grandchildren being born…" she smiled, "I do wish you had at least bonded before they were conceived…"

"They were conceived when we bonded…" Ushijima uncharacteristically flushed.

"Ah, then that's fine. A bond is more permanent than marriage anyway." His grandmother gave a soft chuckle.

"You didn't have a heart attack because Satori's pregnant…?" Ushijima questioned when he recalled his mate's words.

"I did, but it wasn't because I was upset…" she chuckled again, "I was excited, and it was just too much for my fragile old heart to bear…"

"Satori thinks you're upset…" Ushijima sighed.

"Well, bring him in here! I want to see how big he is carrying three pups! Especially with how tall you two are!" His grandmother perked up.

"Alright…" Ushijima nodded.

As he was about to walk out of the room his grandmother spoke again, "I'm proud of you Wakatoshi…"

Ushijima gave a very soft, very small smile before leaving to get his mother and mate.

"How is she?" Ushijima's mother asked once he came into view.

"She's fine, and wants to see Satori…"

"Me?!" The omega gasped, "But why?"

"She said she wants to see how big you are…" Ushijima shrugged.

"What?!" Both Tendou and Ushijima's mother said in shock at this.

"She said that she wasn't upset, she was excited that she's lived long enough to see her great grandchildren." Ushijima repeated.

"She's something else, my mother…" Ushijima's mom sighed in relief, "I never could read her, even when I was young…"

"Well, she's waiting for us…" Ushijima said and helped his mate to stand.

They made their way to his grandmother's room and were greeted warmly.

"Satori! Dear, how are you?" The elderly woman smiled.

"I'm alright..." Tendou smiled back politely.

"Oh, come now! Being pregnant isn't easy! Much less so with more than one!" She laughed.

"With all due respect ma'am, I really want to know…" Tendou said slowly, "Are you REALLY alright with me being pregnant?"

"Of course!" She nodded seriously, "I am disappointed that you two didn't wait until you were married, but it can't be helped. At least you're bonded…" she shrugged.

"What if we weren't bonded?" Tendou asked.

"I'd be the same. I didn't know you were bonded until 10 minutes ago…" she responded.

"You wouldn't have tried to make me get rid of my pups?" Tendou asked one last time.

"No… my own grandmother did that to me…" she looked into her lap sadly, "I wouldn't do that you or Wakatoshi…"

"Mom…?" Ushijima's mother stepped up, "What are you talking about?"

"I got pregnant when I was a bit younger than them…" she explained, "My boyfriend at the time was excited and we were going to keep the baby."

"What happened to the baby?" She pressed for more information.

"My grandmother took me to get an abortion the moment she found out, and she had my boyfriend shamed and banished from his own family…" she finished, "Times aren't the same as they were back then… and I needed to be different from my grandmother… that's why I'm accepting Satori and the pups with open arms. They are my family as well now…"

"Mom…"

"I'm sorry to hear about that… but thanks grandma…" Satori smiled and ran a hand down the expanse of his stomach, "I'm sure your great-grandchildren will be excited to meet you…"

"I doubt they'll be more excited than me…" the elderly woman laughed, "Please do keep us informed as time gets closer, we want to be there when the next generation begins!"

"Of course…" Ushijima bowed before saying goodbye and leaving with Tendou.

"Now to just convince my mother…" Ushijima gave a big sigh as they left the hospital.

"Your mom is actually excited…" Tendou giggled, "While you were talking to grandma, she got to feel the triplets kicking…"

"She did? She wanted to?" Ushijima asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she asked me. She said that she wanted to support us but she couldn't make things worse for grandma if she didn't support us…" Tendou explained.

"I see…" Ushijima nodded as he wrapped an arm around Tendou's waist.

"Wakatoshi?" Came a deeper voice.

The couple turned around and saw none other than the alpha's father standing behind them at the end of the hall.

"Father?"

"Hello, Wakatoshi!" The man beamed, "How have you been my boy?"

"I've been well…" Wakatoshi bowed and kept his straight face.

Even though he looked normal on the outside, Tendou could tell that his alpha was extremely happy to see his father.

"I'd say you've been more than just 'well' right?!" He smiled and gestured to Tendou, "How are you? I'm Utsui Takashi, Wakatoshi's father… but you can just call me dad..." He reached his hand out and shook Tendou's.

"I'm alright…" Tendou smiled back, "A little uncomfortable but I'm alright…"

"I'm sure! You're ready to pop! When are my grandchildren due?" He asked.

"You know I'm having more than one?" Tendou asked surprised.

"Of course! Unless you're simply overdue with a very large baby…" Takashi laughed.

"Nope, there's three…" Tendou smiled, "I'm due in two weeks…"

"Well, please keep me informed! I can't wait to meet them…" he smiled.

"Of course…" Wakatoshi smiled proudly.

Takashi embraced his son and walked away shouting his goodbyes. Wakatoshi turned towards his mate to see him pouting.

"What's wrong Satori?"

"How come you don't ever smile at me like that?" Tendou asked, playfully acting hurt.

"What do you mean? Was there something different about my smile?" Ushijima's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Nevermind, you big, dumb alpha…" Tendou giggled and hooked his arm with Ushijima's, "Let's go… I want to make one more stop before we go home…"

"And where would you like to go?" Ushijima inquired.

"To see my parents…" Tendou smiled.

 **\- AT THE TENDOU RESIDENCE -**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home and I have a surprise for you!" Tendou shouted as he waddled up the driveway.

"Satori?!" Came a shout in reply, "How have you been?! I haven't seen you in-"

Tendou's mother paused as he came into view. His eyes bugged out when they landed on his son.

"ATSUHIKO! COME OUT HERE! SATORI'S HOME AND WE'RE GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS!" He screamed with delight.

"What are you screaming about?" Tendou's father poked his head out and saw his son. His face mimicked his wife's as he ran over and embraced his son.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" Tendou's mother smiled and placed his hands on his son's stomach.

"I've been kind of distracted, and busy…" Tendou chuckled sheepishly, "Making three babies is hard!"

"Three?!" His parents shouted in unison.

"I thought maybe twins, but triplets?!" His mother laughed.

"I thought that just because you and Wakatoshi are big that the baby was big!" Tendou's father chuckled as well.

"Well, doc said that they ARE big, so he doesn't think that I'll be able to push them out…" Tendou responded.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with a c-section!" His mother encouraged, "I had you by c-section!"

"At this point I don't care… I'm tired and want them out…" Tendou joked.

"When is your due date?" His mother asked.

"It's actually another month or so away, but because I'm having triplets, the doctor said we should do the c-section in two weeks…" Tendou explained.

"I bet you're excited, huh Wakatoshi?" Tendou's father smiled at the silent alpha.

"Quite…" Ushijima nodded.

"You'll be a great father! If you can take care of Satori, then you can handle much more than three pups!" Tendou's mother cackled.

"Mom, I love talking to you guys, but my feet and ankles are killing me. Can we go inside and talk?" Tendou begged.

"Of course! Of course! Come in!" He smiled and lead everyone inside.

Once they got situated with Tendou sitting on the couch, they resumed conversation.

"So, if you're this far along, does that mean we missed your baby shower?" Tendou's mother asked.

"No, it's actually this Saturday!" Tendou beamed, "I'll send you the address so you can come!"

"Oh please do! I can't wait to spoil my grandkids rotten!" He clapped his hands excitedly.

"Yes, Grandma and Grandpa will get them ANYTHING they want!" Tendou's father laughed.

"Please don't, what if they all turn out like me?!" Tendou said.

"There's nothing wrong with that…" Ushijima interjected.

"Yeah Satori! Plus, you two are going to do wonderful! I just know it!" Satori's mother smiled softly at them.

"You two already love your pups so much, and that's why I know you'll discipline them right and raise them to be great people…" Tendou's father nodded.

"Thanks mom, dad…" Tendou teared up, "I love you guys! And I know the triplets will love you too!"

"Well good, because we love them already…" his mother smiled and hugged his son close.

 **\- A FEW DAYS LATER -**

"Tendou!" Rose called.

"Yes?" Tendou responded as he waddled into the kitchen

"I'm sorry your baby shower is so late…" Rose frowned.

"Oh it's fine!" He laughed, "It worked out great because we had time to tell our families!"

"My mother is on her way with my grandmother…" Ushijima said as he entered the kitchen as well.

"Ah that's great! I take it both sides of the family were happy?" Rose asked.

"Yup!" Tendou smiled enthusiastically, "My parents should be here any minute now…"

Ding Dong.

"I'll get it…" Rose left the kitchen was was greeted by 5 adults, "Ah- welcome! You must be Ushijima and Tendou's families!"

"Ah yes! You're Rose right? Thank you for taking such good of my little Satori! I'm Choei and this is my husband Atsuhiko…" the little omegan man with bright red hair smiled.

"Nice to meet you Choei and Atsuhiko…" Rose nodded with a smile. _They MUST be Tendou's parents…_

"I am Utsui Takashi, Wakatoshi's father…" the next alpha man smiled at the agent.

"And I am Ushijima Wakako… Wakatoshi's mother, this is his grandmother Toyoko…" the beta woman bowed and then gestured to the elderly beta woman behind her.

"Well, thank you all for coming! I'm sure it means a lot to Tendou and Ushijima…" Rose smiled and lead them to the back of the house where everyone was waiting.

"Satori!" Choei ran over to his son and grabbed him in a tight embrace.

"Mom! Dad! Thanks for coming!" He smiled and hugged his parents, "And thank you Ushijima-san and grandma… and dad…" Tendou turned to his in-laws and bowed politely.

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's get the party started!" Rose declared.

Everyone stood to get food except for the obviously pregnant omegas, while Ushijima and Tendou's family struck up conversation with Tendou.

"So what are you having?" Wakako asked.

"Oh yes! We didn't get a chance to ask either!" Choei chimed in.

"Wakatoshi and I decided not to find out…" Tendou smiled sheepishly, "But we have a few names picked out!"

"Oh! Do tell!" Atsuhiko smiled.

"Well, if we both picked a boy and a girl name, so we are still undecided on the last one if we have all three girls or all three boys." Tendou explained.

"So you need one more name of each?" Takashi asked for clarification.

"Yes…" Ushijima came back with food for his mate and his grandmother.

Ushijima set the plate of heaping food down in front of his mate and the less filled plate in front of his grandmother. He knew that Tendou couldn't eat that all, but it still made his inner alpha feel better knowing that his mate and pups are well fed. Ushijima didn't bother getting himself some food because he knew Tendou would only eat about half of what he grabbed, so he would just eat the rest.

"So what are the names you picked out?" Choei inquired excitedly.

"For a girl, I chose Chihiro and for a boy I chose Ryota…" Tendou said.

"Chiaki for a girl, and Norio for a boy…" Ushijima finished.

"Those are cute names…" Takashi nodded with a grin.

"How will you decide between the names? Like if you have two girls and one boy? Which boy's name will you use?" Grandma Toyoko asked.

"Well, we were hoping you guys would give us name suggestions… so that way, we don't chose one of our own…" Tendou said, "It makes it easier so we don't fight over who gets to name our son or daughter…"

"Your last boy name should be Utsui…" Grandma Toyoko said firmly.

Ushijima, his mother, and his father looked at her in shock.

"You never did get to carry on your father's name, this would be a good opportunity to do so…"

"I like it…" Tendou smiled and rubbed his stomach, "Utsui, Ryota, and Norio…"

"Alright… Choei-san, Atsuhiko-san, do you have any name suggestions for our last girl name?" Ushijima turned to Tendou's parents.

"Well… my mother was the only one we met… so how about Takara? That was her name…" Choei said in thought.

"What do you mean?" Wakako asked for clarification.

"Well, my father died before I was born, and Atsuhiko was an orphan on the street, he was abandoned in a back alleyway when he was born… my mother found him and took him in…" Choei explained, "She was still pregnant with me when she brought him in…"

"Wow… that's incredible…" Wakako remarked.

"Chihiro, Chiaki, and Takara?" Ushijima looked towards his mate for confirmation.

"I love it…" Tendou smiled at his mother.

"I can't wait to meet them…" Atsuhiko smiled dearly at his son.

"Me too…" Tendou caressed his stomach again.

"Has everyone eaten enough?" Rose called out, "if so, let's open presents!"

They got Tendou situated next to the table of gifts and opened one.

"It's from… Suga, Daichi, and Hiroki…" Ushijima read the tag.

"You'll need those…" Suga gave a knowing grin.

Tendou opened the box and found diapers and bottles.

"Oh, these are gonna be so helpful!" Tendou's eyes lit up, "We only have a set of bottles, we knew we were gonna need more! Thanks, you guys!"

Ushijima nodded in their direction and handed Tendou the next gift, "This is from Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Mieko…"

Tendou smiled at them and opened the bag, it was more diapers and three sets of baby booties and mittens, "These are adorable!"

"You'll need them, to prevent the triplets from scratching themselves…" Iwaizumi said, "Mieko loves to do that…" he gave a look to his daughter who was sleeping on her daddy's shoulder.

"Thank you…" Tendou smiled and placed them back in the bag

They moved onto the next gifts, from Akaashi, Bokuto, and the twins they received even more diapers, and two sets of burp cloths. From Mattsun and Makki, they received diapers and lots of baby shoes. Apparently, Makki just couldn't resist. From Asahi and Noya, they got even more diapers and they got baby bedding for the cribs in the communal nursery. Kuroo and Kenma got them lots of ambiguous punny onesies that Tendou loved. Semi and Shirabu got them more diapers and a some bassinets for the triplets while they are still newborns. They got a variety of toys and clothes for their triplets from everyone and when it came to their parents' gifts, they were near tears.

"We weren't sure what to get on such short notice, so we all pitched in to buy you this stroller set…" Choei smiled.

"All?" Tendou questioned.

"Yes, Utsui-san, Ushijima-san, Ushijima-ba, your father, and myself…" Choei explained, "We want our grandchildren to have the best stroller around, so we bought you one!"

Atsuhiko came around the corner pushing a triplet stroller. It had two seats in the back and one in front; the stroller was a white, black, and purple color, matching their school colors. Their parents explained how the stroller is adjustable and "grows" with the triplets up until they don't need a stroller any more. Tendou looked between all five adults and beamed at them with tears rimming his eyes, "Thank you… really… it means a lot to us…"

"Thank you…" Ushijima nodded at them.

"Anything for our family…" Grandma Toyoko smiled at the couple, "We all can't wait to meet them…"

"Alright, I know my gift isn't much, especially after this beautiful stroller from your families…" Rose smiled, "But I have car seats that will fit in the stroller, so if you ever wanted to walk over and see your parents while the triplets are still really small… you can…"

"Thank you!" Tendou grabbed the agent in a hug.

"You're welcome… I'm sorry your baby shower was so late…" she smiled and hugged him back.

"It's alright…" Tendou said, releasing her, "I'm just happy my family and Wakatoshi's are getting along… and they support us!"

"Your families are the first to be wholly supportive…" Rose remarked, "Every other parent had some type of opposition…"

"I'm really fortunate…" Tendou smiled and ran a hand down the expanse of his stomach.

"I think I'm the fortunate one…" Ushijima said and placed a small kiss in Tendou's hair, "I love you and the triplets, Satori…"

"We love you too…" Tendou leaned into his alpha's touch.

"Tendou, Ushijima…" Rose drew their attention back, "There's one more gift that you haven't opened yet…"

The couple looked at her curiously as she set a fairly large box in front of them.

"Who is this from?" Tendou inquired.

"From us… your team…" Leon stepped forward as the rest of Shiratorizawa encircled the couple.

"Open it…" Shirabu encouraged.

Tendou pulled the lid off the box and it had loads of diapers, purple onesies, burp cloths, and other baby essentials. But under all that it had two shirts that matched the purple onesies. They said "Proud Mom" and "Proud Dad." Tendou gave teary half smiles at the clothes and looked up at his team.

"These are perfect!" Tendou laughed with happy tears streaming down his cheeks.

"There's one more thing…" Semi said.

Ushijima and Tendou watched as their team stripped the jackets they were all wearing to reveal their matching purple shirts that said, "Proud Big Brother."

Tendou let out a little gasp as he felt his heart warm.

"We can't wait to meet our younger siblings!" Goshiki gave a cheeky, excited grin.

"We love you, mom!" The team shouted in unison.

"Aw! You guys!" Tendou stood and received the biggest group hug, "I love you guys too! I always have and I always will! I'm sure you'll all be great big brothers!"

"We'll do our best to set good examples for the triplets…" Kawanishi nodded, "Even though you've graduated, this pack, right here and now, will always be…"

"We will be here for you just like you'll always be there for us…" Hayato added.

"What did I ever do to deserve you guys…" Tendou sniffled.


	47. Chapter 47

**\- THREE DAYS LATER, MARCH 21 -**

Early that morning, Daichi was busy cooking breakfast for him, Suga, Kiyoko, and Asahi. The former third years had grown closer after graduating finding time to talk about everything and anything. Asahi chatted away with Suga about baby related topics, while Daichi and Kiyoko discussed a variety of different subject matters.

"Are you still planning on leaving Miyagi for school, Kiyoko?" Daichi asked.

"No, not now that Hitoka is pregnant… she'll only be a second year when our child is born…" Kiyoko hummed thoughtfully.

"Koushi and I are going to be attending Miyagi community college…" Daichi offered, "You should check it out. I'm sure there'll be a lot of opportunities for a student like you! And when Yachi graduates as well, she could apply there too!"

"We will have to see what happens when we get to that hurdle…" nodded Kiyoko, "I want to make sure Hitoka is really going to do something she WANTS to do…"

"Koushi and I had the same discussion, and we decided that we wanted more time with Hiroki…" Daichi smiled fondly over at his mate, "So we figured that community college is better than nothing… and we'll still be nearby if Hiroki needs us…"

"Hitoka already told me that she wants me to choose whatever I want as far as schooling goes…" the she-alpha sighed, "I still have much to think about…"

"Yeah, it's still a while away, I wouldn't worry too much right now…" Daichi chuckled and placed a comforting hand on Kiyoko's shoulder, "For now, let's eat!"

"Yes, please!" Suga perked up.

"Oh, yes…" Asahi grinned softly and nodded.

"I thought for sure Asahi would be hungrier, seeing as how he's still pregnant…" Daichi laughed.

"With twins no less…" Kiyoko added.

"They seem to have Yuu's appetite too…" Asahi chuckled sheepishly.

"I have to make milk for YOUR pup if you haven't forgotten!" Suga pouted at Daichi, "Just because he's not inside me anymore, doesn't mean that all the food I take in is for me! I'm hungry too!" Suga stuck his tongue at his mate.

"Good morning…" Yachi smiled as she carefully walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Hitoka…" Kiyoko turned her attention immediately to her mate and embraced her in a warm hug before giving a light pat to Yachi's bump.

"Good morning, Yachi. Are you hungry?" Daichi greeted the younger girl brightly.

"Always…" she let out a cute little giggle, "It seems this little one can never get enough food!"

"Well, the little one needs it so they can grow healthily…" Kiyoko stated and caressed Yachi's bump one more time.

"I know… I'll give them all the food they want! My baby is going to grow up to be big and strong!" Yachi struck a pose to mimic a flex.

"You're too adorable, Hitoka…" Kiyoko hummed and pressed a kiss to Yachi's hair.

"Kiyoko…" Yachi went pink, flustered by her alpha being openly affectionate.

"You two are so cute…" Asahi giggled.

"Enjoy these moments now…" Suga sighed, "You won't get much time to be a couple once the baby's born…"

Daichi didn't say anything but he hummed in agreement. Almost as if he knew his parents were talking about him, Hiroki began to cry and the baby monitor on the kitchen island went off. Asahi, Yachi and Kiyoko had jumped at the sudden sound whereas Daichi and Suga didn't even flinch. Suga silently got up from his seat and made his way to the room where Hiroki was. Suga walked over to the crib and smiled gently down into it.

"Hi baby, good morning!" Suga chirped.

Hiroki's cries quieted to a whimper when he laid eyes on his mother.

"What's wrong, my sweetheart?" Suga asked as he reached down to run his fingers through the baby's patch of silver locks.

Suga didn't wait for an answer, of course, as he picked up the infant and walked back out towards his mate and friends.

"Good morning!" Daichi beamed at the baby in Suga's arms.

Hiroki stared at his dad for a moment before he smiled.

"Aw, he's happy to see his daddy…" Suga cooed.

Daichi took the pup from Suga and bounced him lightly. He pinched his thighs while making faces and noises at the baby, causing him to smile wider.

"Hey guys! Good morning!" Narita greeted with Kinoshita practically curled into his side.

"Morning…" Daichi nodded, "You two hungry?"

"Yes! Need to feed my baby!" Kinoshita giggled as he pat his still flat stomach.

"Well, it's a good thing I made plenty of food!" Daichi chuckled.

"Good morning, Kiyoko-san! Yachi! Morning, Daichi-san! Suga-san! Hiroki! Morning, Kazuhito! Hisashi!" Noya bounded into the kitchen with as much energy as ever.

Asahi smiled but groaned as once again, the twin boys inside of him began thrashing around upon hearing their father.

"Good morning, Asahi…" Noya booped his nose with his mate before leaning down to place two quick kisses on Asahi's bump, "Good morning, boys!"

"Yuu…" Asahi flushed in embarrassment at the public display of affection.

Daichi and Suga longingly watched the other couples interact before they all settled down to eat breakfast.

"Are you okay, Daichi-san? Suga-san?" Yachi asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" sighed Daichi.

"We're fine…" agreed Suga.

"You don't SEEM alright…" Kinoshita raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we're fine. Don't get me wrong, I love Hiroki, but I miss having some alone time with Koushi…" Daichi gave a shrug.

"Yeah, every time we try to so much as cuddle, Hiroki ends up needing something…" Suga placed a kiss on his baby's forehead.

The room went quiet as Suga and Daichi deflated a bit, each couple silently thought about how their lives would change, just like their team mom and dad's have.

"You guys should go on a date!" Asahi suddenly shouted, surprising everyone in the room, including himself.

"But we can't take Hiroki anywhere…" Suga frowned.

"So don't, we could watch him…" Kiyoko offered, "There are a good amount of your former teammates living here, and could use the practice…"

"I mean, I don't doubt the six of you, but are you all really sure you'd be okay watching him?" Suga inquired.

"It would be good to get used to taking care of a baby before we all have our own…" Narita remarked.

"I suppose…" Suga said thoughtfully.

"It'll be a great way for you two to spend some quality time together and know that Hiroki is still being taken care of!" Yachi piped up cheerfully.

"I think that sounds nice…" Daichi smiled warmly at Suga.

"Let me go get a list ready…" Suga giggled excitedly and left.

"Thanks guys…" Daichi beamed gratefully at everyone.

"Of course! You two really need some alone time…" Noya nodded, "Plus, we could all use some practice…"

"I agree, a healthy relationship is important in raising a child!" Kinoshita asserted, "And, I have no idea how to take care of a kid… so it's a win-win!"

Suga came running back into the kitchen and slapped a piece of paper down on the table, "I don't know how long we'll be out, but I've written down his schedule just in case."

"Okay…" Kiyoko nodded, extremely focused.

"His diaper should be checked every 45 minutes. Babies go often." Suga explained, "He also takes his first nap at about 11:30, he'll sleep until 1:30. His second nap is at 3:30 and he'll sleep until 5:30. Feedings are usually right after he wakes up, and about half an hour before he sleeps."

"So, should we feed him now?" Kinoshita asked.

"No, I'll take care of his morning feeding. You'll just have to worry about putting him down for a nap and then after he wakes up. I don't think we should be out for long…" Suga looked at his alpha, who shrugged in return.

"Aren't you breastfeeding, Suga?" Asahi questioned, "How are we supposed to feed him?"

"I have some milk stored in his freezer upstairs, just take the bag with the oldest date and thaw it out." Suga said, "Make sure to test the temperature on your wrist to see if it's too hot or cold…"

"Okay…" Yachi nodded in understanding.

"If he doesn't finish the bottle, just put it in the refrigerator, don't refreeze it." Suga instructed.

"Alright…" Noya trailed off, "Does he have any favorite toys or things he likes to play with?"

"He really likes this stuffed lion that Lev bought him when he was born…" Suga held out the small stuffed toy, "He also really likes if you read to him…"

"Anything he doesn't like?" Narita asked.

"He seems to hate rattles and any of the other loud toys…" Suga thought out loud, "And he doesn't like the really bright ones, he likes all his more pastel colored toys, the softer ones too…"

"He seems to be a soft kid…" Daichi chuckled.

"Okay I think we got it…" Kiyoko nodded, "Hiroki prefers quieter environments with softer, more plush toys…"

"Yes…" Suga confirmed, "Oh also! I almost forgot! Before he eats, before his naps, he needs 10 minutes of tummy time."

"What is that?" Kinoshita asked.

"Just put him on his stomach for 10 minutes, don't leave him unattended during tummy time. He needs about 20 minutes a day, so we break it up into 2 sessions…" Suga explained, "I think that's it…"

"Naptime, feedings, tummy time, toys, and when to check if he needs to be changed…" Daichi recounted, "I think you covered everything, Koushi…"

"Okay now-" Suga started but stopped when he saw a very drained and tired-looking Iwaizumi and Oikawa enter the kitchen. Mieko was situated in her father's arms and appeared to have just woken up.

"Morning…" Iwaizumi yawned.

"Good morning…" Asahi replied.

Oikawa just groaned a greeting as he adjusted the sleepy baby in his arms.

"You guys look like you had a rough night…" Daichi sighed empathetically.

"She barely slept…" confirmed Iwaizumi.

"Is she okay?" Suga asked, concerned.

"Yeah, she's just stubborn…" Iwaizumi let out a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"She refuses to sleep anywhere aside from Tooru's or my chest…" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

"Sounds rough…" Narita remarked.

"She had to be held the whole night?" Kiyoko asked for clarification.

"The. Whole. Night." Tooru finally spoke up.

"Damn…" Noya was astonished, "Asahi, you think our twins will be like that?"

"I hope not…" Asahi winced at the thought.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

Everyone looked around the room before their eyes settled on Mattsun and Makki posing dramatically in the doorway.

"To protect- wait…" Makki paused and appeared to be in thought, "babe… it's not 'double' anymore…"

"What are you talking about?" Mattsun asked confusedly.

"It isn't double! I'm pregnant!" Makki exclaimed.

"Oh shit… so now it's triple… but…" Mattsun was also putting some thought into it, "Man! We worked so hard to write that one!"

"You guys are awesome!" Noya laughed.

"You guys are terrible…" Oikawa grumbled exhaustedly.

"So anyways, we overheard a babysitting plan and thought up one of our own!" Makki announced.

"What are you talking about?" Iwaizumi questioned.

"Oh, these guys are going to watch Hiroki while we go out on a date…" Suga explained excitedly while gesturing to his former teammates.

"That sounds nice…" Iwaizumi managed a tired smile, "Have fun…"

"That's EXACTLY why we came up with our idea!" Makki interjected.

"So what is this damn idea you keep going on about?!" Oikawa was irritable when tired.

"We could watch Mieko while you two get some much needed rest…" Makki said.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea…" Iwaizumi thought out loud.

"See? So write up a list of Mieko's schedule and we'll watch her for a while!" Makki seemed excited.

"And you're okay with this, Mattsun?" Iwaizumi had to double check, knowing Makki, he may not have told his mate what he was up to.

"Yeah, we need the practice anyways…" Mattsun shrugged, "Riko is due in little over a month…"

"That's true…" Iwaizumi nodded, "I don't mind… if Tooru is okay with-"

Iwaizumi looked to the side to see his alpha had fallen asleep sitting up with Mieko cuddled against his chest sleepily.

"You know what, I will write you a list and then you guys can just take her…" Iwaizumi stood and walked back to his shared room with Oikawa.

"That's nice of you guys…" Suga smiled.

"If the only way she'll sleep is on someone's chest, then this is the best opportunity!" Makki laughed, "Issei can put ANYONE to sleep by letting them lay on his chest!"

"Okay um… how do you know that?" Kinoshita asked cautiously.

"Issei had to awkwardly comfort some of the teammates at some point and they ALL fell asleep on him." Makki wiped a few tears from his eyes as he continued laughing, "Iwaizumi was no exception…"

"Really?!" Suga gasped, "Mattsun, you let Iwaizumi sleep on your chest?"

"Yeah, it was the day he found out he was pregnant…" Mattsun recalled, "He was really upset and Takahiro couldn't get him to calm down, so I grabbed him and laid down in the equipment room on the spare mats…"

"Poor Iwaizumi cried his heart out before passing out on Issei's chest…" Makki sighed happily, "I've got such a caring alpha…"

"I bet that was awkward…" Noya commented.

"Iwaizumi apologized to Issei and I so much! We were getting sick of it!"

"I felt bad!" Iwaizumi huffed indignantly.

"Oh you're back! So what's your instructions for baby, mama?" Makki asked smugly.

"Shut up…" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "This is an itinerary of sorts for you, it shows her usual changing, feedings, naptime, and tummy time…"

"Thanks mama!" Makki instigated further.

"You're lucky I'm so dead tired…" Iwaizumi glared at his fellow omega before taking the sleeping Mieko from her father's arms.

"Mieko!" Oikawa shot upright.

"Mattsun and Makki are going to watch her while we get some goddamn sleep…" Iwaizumi said placing the whining baby in Makki's arms.

"Hi sweetie!" Makki cooed at the baby.

"Thanks guys…" Oikawa yawned and trudged away with Iwaizumi.

"Okay, we're gonna go play with Mieko in our room!" Makki smiled and waved.

"See you all later!" Mattsun smiled and headed out with his mate and his best friends' daughter.

"Daichi and I are gonna get ready, but first let me feed Hiroki…" Suga smiled as he and Daichi both walked away.

"This is gonna be fun! There's 6 of us! How hard can watchin ONE baby be?" Noya scoffed.

 **\- 1 HOUR LATER -**

"Okay guys, we'll be back soon. If you need anything, call me!" Suga said while he stood at the door with Daichi.

"Koushi, I think they'll be alright…" Daichi chuckled.

"I know, but I just want to make sure…" Suga practically whined.

"We'll be fine…" Asahi assured.

"Alright, well… have fun guys, we'll be back soon…" Suga gave Hiroki one last kiss before he walked out the door with Daichi.

"Well, he was fed and changed right before they left…" Noya said thoughtfully, "So we can just play with him for now…"

"It's just under 3 hours before his tummy time…" Kiyoko noted, "Until then, we only need to worry about his changing…"

"I wonder what we can do for now…" Kinoshita gave a puzzled look at the baby.

Everyone stared at Hiroki, who was lying face-up on the couch.

"Maybe we should just wait until he cries?" Narita asked.

"No! We don't want him to cry! Daichi and Suga just left!" Yachi nearly shrieked.

"That's true…" Narita deflated.

"Well, let's just all take turns holding him and playing with him…" Kiyoko suggested, "And when the time comes, we'll decide who changes him…"

"Sounds like a plan…" Asahi hummed.

 **\- WITH MATSUHANA AND MIEKO -**

"Did you know that oikawa is actually a type of fish?" Makki asked.

"Well, that makes sense. Especially when we get Oikawa good!" Mattsun guffawed, "The way his mouth just gapes and he can't find any snappy comebacks!"

"All he can say is, 'rude!' or 'mean!'" Makki cackled harder.

"He'd probably scold us for roasting him in front of Mieko…" Mattsun looked down at the baby sleeping on his chest.

"Pfft, like he'll know, Mieko's way too young to know that we're roasting her dad, and even if she did, it's not like she can tell on us," snorted Makki. "Besides, if she ends up anything like her mother, she'll end up making fun of Oikawa too!" Makki softly rubbed her back and the infant didn't so much as flinch.

"Too bad you look just like your daddy huh, Mieko?" Mattsun smiled gently.

"Nah, we both know that Oikawa was blessed with a ridiculously pretty face…" Makki snickered, "And she looks just like him…"

"Only problem is she has his ugly-ass straight hair." Mattsun joked.

"Her hair is cute!" Makki scolded.

"You're right… it just looks terrible on him!"

The couple shared in a laugh causing Mieko to awake. She didn't cry, she just stared at the two people looking down at her. Makki gestured for Mattsun to hand Mieko over. The alpha placed the baby in his omega's arms and smiled.

"I bet you can't wait for Riko to be here…"

"I can but I can't…" Makki sighed, "Like, I want to hold her like this but I'm going to miss feeling her little kicks and I'm worried if I'm going to be a good mother…"

"You're going to be a great mother, Taka!" Mattsun wrapped his arms around the omega, "We'll be the best parents ever!"

"How can you be so sure?" Makki looked to his mate uncertainly.

"Because we'll be the coolest parents…" Mattsun chuckled and placed a soft kiss to Makki's temple.

"Damn right we will be!" Makki confirmed, "I bet Riko will love having the coolest parents ever! Brag to all her friends…"

"Oh she'll definitely brag to all her friends!"

"And poor Mieko, I hope her parents won't embarrass her too much…" Makki let out a laugh.

"It's okay, she's got some cool uncles to rescue her!" Mattsun puffed his chest out.

"Who knew Mieko would be so easy to watch?" Makki giggled.

"Speaking of easy babies… I wonder how the Karasuno people are doing?"

 **\- KARASUNO GROUP TWO HOURS LATER -**

"It's 10:50…" Kiyoko stated, "It's about tummy time…"

The she-alpha brought out a small blanket and laid it out.

"Okay…" Kinoshita placed Hiroki down on his stomach and set a timer for 10 minutes.

"So we just have to watch him?" Narita raised a brow.

"Yeah… Suga-san said it was dangerous to leave him unattended during tummy time." Yachi recalled.

"What does that mean though? Like how is it dangerous?" Noya asked.

"I'm pretty sure it has to do with the development of his lungs and neck muscles…" Asahi said, "Tummy time is to strengthen his neck and back muscles… by if you leave him for too long he could strain them…"

"What about his lungs?" Narita asked.

"Well, his lungs are still developing, so this is adding pressure to them…" Asahi explained, "It's like a workout, you count work out too long right? So you shouldn't keep the pressure on his little lungs for too long too…"

"I see-" Yachi was about to finish her sentence when she was interrupted by a loud wail.

Everyone turned to Hiroki who was squirming and screaming on the floor.

"What's going on?" Narita tensed.

"I don't know!" Kinoshita threw his hands in the air, "It's only been 5 minutes! He needs another 5 of tummy time!"

"Perhaps we should play with him?" Kiyoko offered and placed a small stuffed dove in front of the infant.

Hiroki continued on screaming as if he hadn't even seen the fluffy white plaything.

"What do we do?!" Noya freaked out.

"I don't know! I don't have a kid yet!" Kinoshita replied.

"None of us do!" Yachi reminded.

"Maybe if we pick him up…" Narita went to grab the baby but froze before he even touched him.

Everyone watched curiously as Narita grabbed the corners of the blanket and proceeded to lift Hiroki up in it.

"Babe!" Kinoshita rushed over and grabbed the baby out from the blanket before it could fully leave the ground, "That is so dangerous!" Kinoshita snapped at his alpha.

"I've never held a baby before!" Narita snapped back defensively.

"Enough! You all need to calm down!" Asahi scolded, "Maybe he's just fussy…"

Kinoshita handed Hiroki off to Yachi because he was starting to panic a bit. Yachi held him close and tried bouncing the baby. Hiroki only screamed louder.

"What d-do we do?" The small female omega's eyes started to prick with tears.

"Maybe he needs to be changed!" Noya offered.

The short alpha grabbed the baby and laid him down gently. He pulled on one of the leg holes to check if the diaper was dirty.

"Nope, he's clean and dry…" Noya wilted and picked up the wailing Hiroki again.

"Is he hungry?" Kiyoko entered the room.

No one had noticed that the she-alpha even left the room, but here she came walking back in carrying a bottle ready for the infant. Kiyoko took Hiroki in her arms and held the bottle to his lips. Hiroki pushed the bottle away and continued to cry.

"I suppose not…" Kiyoko frowned confusedly.

 **\- WITH DAISUGA -**

"Daichi, it's been so nice to go out on a hike with you again!" Suga beamed at his alpha.

"Do you remember the first trail we ever went on?" The alpha asked.

"Of course! How could I not?!" Suga's laughter rung through the quiet mountain air, "I could have climbed up and down that trail twice before you made it up even ONCE!"

"Hey! I wasn't in the best shape when we first got together!" Daichi defended.

"I know, babe…" Suga giggled, "And yet, I still loved you…"

"You've always been active, ever since we were young…" Daichi gazed dreamily at his omega.

"That's why I was taller than you in our first year at Karasuno…" Suga grinned smugly.

"Well, I shot up past you in our second year, so I can't complain…" Daichi puffed his chest out triumphantly.

"Alright my big, strong alpha…" Suga giggled, "I'm hungry, let's head back down the trail and get some lunch…"

"That sounds like a plan…" Daichi placed a soft peck against his mate's temple before they hiked down the trail.

"Where should we go to eat?" Suga asked once they had gotten to the nearest mall.

"I was thinking about it…" Daichi smirked, "What if we went back to the place where it all started?"

"What are you talking about?" Suga frowned in confusion.

"Our first date!"

"Oh! The little hotspot shop on the corner?" Suga perked up excitedly.

"Exactly…" the alpha nodded.

"It's not too far from the safe house too! We can head home after lunch!" Suga smiled, "I wonder how everyone is doing with Hiroki…"

"I'm sure Hiroki is fine, the six of them are all very capable of taking care of ONE baby…" Daichi reassured his mate, "Besides, Hiroki is an easy baby…"

"You're, right, let's go!" Suga smiled and headed to have a nice meal with his mate.

They got to the little shop and were seated quickly. After they ordered their food, a comfortable silence settled over them.

"It's hard to believe how far we've come…" Suga gave a dreamy sigh.

Daichi turned to look at his omega.

"I mean, we just graduated high school, we are mated and have been for what, almost 3 years…" Suga giggled, "Not to mention we're getting married, and we've had the most beautiful pup…"

"We have been through a lot… it's nice to reflect on what a great life you've given me, Koushi…" Daichi gave a gentle smile, "Thank you…"

"Me?! We have a great life because of US, Daichi…" Suga reached across the table and grabbed Daichi's hands, "It wasn't just me… WE worked for this…"

"Yeah, but I still feel like you accepting my courtship proposal was the start of everything…" Daichi smiled, "and YOU were the one that carried Hiroki for 9 months and then brought him into this world…"

The alpha brought his mate's hands up to his own mouth and placed a soft kiss to Suga's knuckles, "Thank you, Koushi…"

The omega flushed at the show of affection and responded with a soft, "Thank you too…"

The waitress had just brought by their food when suddenly Suga tensed.

"What's wrong Koushi?" Daichi inquired upon seeing his mate become suddenly on edge.

"I don't know…" Suga frowned, "Something's not right at home…"

"Koushi, we're out on a date-" Daichi would have groaned if he didn't suddenly feel uneasy as well.

"Daichi, I'm really sorry, but I can't ignore it!" Suga said, standing from his seat, "My omegan instincts are going crazy!"

"No, you're right…" Daichi said cautiously, "I feel it too… let's pay for the food quickly and head home…"

Suga nodded and followed behind his alpha as they paid the waitress and hurried out the door.

 **\- BACK AT THE SAFE HOUSE -**

"He's not hungry and he doesn't need to be changed… then what's wrong?" Yachi started to sob softly.

"I… um…" Kinoshita looked like he was fighting tears back as well.

"I don't know! But how are we going to have our own kids if we can't even take care of ONE BABY with the help of 5 other people?!" Narita gave a frustrated sigh.

Asahi sniffled, feeling tears welling in his own eyes. _At least the two other couples are only having ONE baby… how are Yuu and I going to handle TWO?!_

With all three alphas thoroughly frustrated, all three omegas began to sob with the still wailing Hiroki.

"We need Daichi and Suga…" Kiyoko gave a long sigh.

As soon as the words left the she-alpha's lips, the said couple rushed in.

"What's wrong?!" Suga asked, panicked, "Is Hiroki okay? Are YOU ALL okay?"

Daichi headed for the baby lying on the floor, he picked up his son and got him settled in his arms. Hiroki's cries quieted almost the instant he was back in his father's arms.

"Suga-san!" Yachi cried as she ran over and wrapped her arms around Suga, burying her face in his chest.

"What happened?" Suga looked around at the distressed-looking alphas and the sobbing mess of omegas.

Through broken sobs, they explained the situation and how they couldn't console Hiroki.

"Oh you guys…" Suga cooed and held Yachi and Kinoshita in a hug, "It's alright… Sometimes Hiroki can be inconsolable if he really misses Daichi or myself…"

Yachi and Kinoshita pulled out of the hug and dried their eyes, "He does that?" Kinoshita sniffled.

"Oh yes! Absolutely!" Suga smiled, "The best thing to do is to let him cry it out… it's good exercise for his lungs too!"

Suga looked over to Asahi who seemed to be sobbing softly from his seat on the couch.

"Asahi… are you alright?" Suga placed a hand on the sobbing omega's shoulder, "It really is okay… I didn't think Hiroki would have one of those moments today because he sees you all on a daily basis…"

"I just…" Asahi hiccuped, "How are Yuu and I going to handle TWO little boys when we couldn't even console Hiroki with 4 other people to help us?!"

"It's different when it's your own children…" Suga said, "You will know just what your twins need, and they will more than likely only want you and Noya…"

"I guess so…" Asahi sniffled and wiped at his eyes, tears clinging to his eyelashes.

"It'll be alright Asahi…" Suga smiles and gave his fellow omega a warm hug, "Thank you for taking care of my pup…" he whispered to Asahi.

"You're ridiculous…" everyone heard Daichi say before Hiroki started wailing again, "You were just fine before you saw mommy…" Daichi cooed at the baby.

Everyone looked over and Hiroki was squirming in his father's arms, clearly unhappy. It was reassuring to the 6 people who babysat him to see that even one of Hiroki's parents had a rough time with him.

"Did my baby miss me?" Suga chuckled and took the baby out of Daichi's arms, "Grab my cover from our room, Daichi… I think he might be hungry…"

"Okay…" Daichi places a kiss to Suga's temple and headed off in the direction of the bedrooms.

"Everyone…" Suga called for attention, "Thank you for taking care of Hiroki while Daichi and I went out…" Suga smiled.

Hiroki continued to fuss and cry, even though his mother held him carefully and rocked him back and forth. He didn't settle down until Suga had slung the nursing cover around his back and pulled the baby under it for him to eat.

 **\- WITH MATSUHANA -**

"Taka, you're being a little ridiculous…" Mattsun huffed.

"I'm not ridiculous! Your BABY is being ridiculous!" Makki snapped back as he continued searching through the cabinets.

"Baked goods from scratch? Taka, you can't even boil water!"

Mieko, who has been peacefully sleeping on Mattsun's chest, stirred slightly when the alpha carrying her raised his voice.

"I need to BAKE SWEETS! But we're out of FLOUR!" Makki slammed another cabinet shut out of frustration.

Mattsun sighed and decided it would be better if he just went with what his mate wanted for now. Suddenly he remembered something, "Oh! Why don't you use Tooru?"

"What the fuck? No one is baking me…" Oikawa yawned as he entered the kitchen, "And if I WAS a baking ingredient, I'd be the sugar not the flour!"

"Oh! Good idea, Issei!" Makki brightened up before turning to Oikawa, "And not you! Our first child!" Makki said like it was the most normal and obvious thing in the world.

"Huh? You guys have another kid?" A sleepy Iwaizumi padded into the kitchen as well.

"Oh no! We practiced on a flour sack!" Makki laughed, "We named him Tooru…" he said as he left the kitchen to retrieve the flour sack.

"What?! Why?!" Oikawa whined.

"It just seemed to fit our son…" Mattsun shrugged, being careful not to jostle the sleeping baby.

Makki came back, carrying the sack which still had a diaper on it, and placed it on the island counter. Makki presses his palms together like he was praying.

"Rest in yummy pieces, my oldest child. My firstborn son, Tooru. It's a shame you won't get to meet your baby sister…" without further warning, Makki ripped open the bag.

Oikawa looked absolutely horrified at the sight, and seeing the look on his face, Iwaizumi burst out laughing. Mattsun was fighting off a smile while he shifted Mieko so he could put a hand over his heart.

"You will be missed, my son…" Mattsun said, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

Oikawa looked between Mattsun and Makki in disbelief, when he looked over at Iwaizumi he threw his hands in the air with a frustrated groan. His omega was doubled over in laughter.

"Why am I friends with you guys?! Come on, Mieko…" Oikawa complained as he grabbed his daughter from Mattsun and stormed out of the room.


	48. Chapter 48

**\- THREE DAYS LATER, MARCH 24 -**

"Kenjirou?" Semi entered their bedroom and found the omega sitting against the headboard reading, "Don't Keep Calm, I'm Having A Baby."

"Yeah?" Shirabu looked up from his book.

"I was wondering if we could talk for a minute…" Semi climbed on the bed next to Shirabu.

"Sure, is something wrong?" The omega closed the book and placed it on his nightstand.

Semi situated himself so that he was lying down with his head in Shirabu's lap, face towards his baby bump.

"Nothing is wrong, I was just thinking…" Semi said while staring lovingly at Shirabu's stomach.

"So…? What's up? What were you thinking about?" Shirabu inquired as he thread his fingers through Semi's silver locks.

"I was thinking that I wanted to ask you a very important question…" Semi smirked and sat up.

"Why does it feel like you're stalling?" Shirabu raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to do this right…" Semi shrugged.

"Do what right?" Shirabu frowned in confusion.

The omega watched as his alpha took a knee by his side of the bed and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket.

"No…" Shirabu barely whispered, "Eita…"

"Shirabu Kenjirou, will you marry me?" Semi looked hopefully up at the omega.

"Eita…" Shirabu seemed at a loss for words.

Semi's heart was pounding, he couldn't read the omega's reaction.

"Why all of a sudden?" Shirabu questioned.

"Well, you're almost halfway through your pregnancy… I figured that-"

"That what?! We better get married before the baby comes?!" Shirabu asked disgustedly.

"No! I-"

"You just want to marry me because I'm pregnant!" Shirabu seethed as he stood from the bed.

"Kenjirou, please, let me-" Semi kept below Shirabu's eyes, a show of submission.

"No! I don't want to marry you if the baby is the ONLY reason!" The omega snapped.

Semi's face fell and he swore he could hear his heart shatter into millions of pieces. _He rejected me…_

"I want to marry you because I love you! And because you love me!" Shirabu's eyes began welling with tears, "Not to protect your damn pride as the superior secondary, SEMI!"

Semi's already shattered heart broke even further, and tears began streaming down the alpha's face. Even Shirabu realized the weight of his words.

"I… I…" Shirabu couldn't hold back his tears anymore and he stormed out of their room.

Rose was in the living room chatting away with Kiyoko when they saw a sobbing Shirabu hurry past them and out the door. The agent and the she-alpha looked at each other in surprise.

"I wonder what happened…" Kiyoko thought aloud.

"I'm not sure, but I need to go see if I can help Shirabu…" Rose stood from the couch and walked outside.

"Perhaps…" Kiyoko looked toward Shirabu and Semi's shared room, "I should see if something is also wrong with Semi-san…"

 **\- OUTSIDE -**

"Shirabu?" Rose walked over to the pregnant omega sitting under a big tree in the front yard.

The omega didn't turn to the agent, he had his face in his hands and he was sobbing.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Rose sat next to Shirabu and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"S-Semi…" Shirabu hiccuped, trying not to cry as hard.

"What happened with Semi?"

"H-he a-asked m-me t-t-to mar-ry him…"

"That's wonderful! Why are you so upset?" Rose asked.

"H-He only w-wanted to marry m-me because I'm h-having his baby!" Shirabu turned and threw his arms around Rose.

"Oh Shirabu…" Rose cooed, "That doesn't sound like Semi…"

"When I a-asked him why he w-was prop-osing, he-e said th-that it's because I-I'm halfway through m-my pregnancy!" The omega continued to cry into Rose's shoulder.

"Well…" Rose sighed, "You know that Semi would never try to hurt you… I can't say for sure what he was thinking, but maybe he wanted to propose so that you two would be in a more serious relationship when the baby DOES arrive…"

"S-Semi's just th-the worst…" Shirabu sobbed, "I'm the worst too!"

"What do you mean?" Rose inquired.

"When I den-ied his p-proposal… he l-looked so hurt a-and broken…" Shirabu squeezed Rose harder, "I didn't want to hurt him! I wanted to say yes and I want to marry him! But I want him to marry me because he loves me!"

"Shirabu…" Rose held the omega tightly as his body wracked with heavy sobs.

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he forced himself into an unhappy marriage just because of the baby!" Shirabu cried out, "How could I live with myself?! What kind of example of love would I be setting for my pup with that kind of relationship?!"

"I think you need to sit down with Semi and have a long talk…" Rose pulled away and held Shirabu at arm's length, looking directly in his eyes.

"I just love him so much… I love him enough that I don't want him to force himself to be with me and end up unhappy…" Shirabu sniffled, "But I'm so selfish because I also don't want him to leave me…"

"Shirabu, I don't think Semi will leave you, and I DEFINITELY don't think he's unhappy with you…" Rose offered a small smile, "Just take a moment to cry it out, calm your emotions, and when you're ready, come back inside and talk it out with him… The key to a healthy relationship is ALWAYS communication…"

"Thank you, Rose…" Shirabu sniffled.

"Anytime…" she smiled as she stood and walked back into the house.

Shirabu sat for a moment and took a few deep breaths. _I hope Eita isn't too upset with me…_ Just as he was thinking about his alpha, he felt a small movement from within his womb. Shirabu jumped at the little nudge and stared down at his stomach. _Are you finally kicking, little one?_ Shirabu rested a hand atop his baby bump and let out a sad smile when the baby inside started kicking at his hands harder.

"I'll make up with daddy soon, honey…" Shirabu sighed, "I promise I'll make up with him soon, so stop kicking so hard…"

 **\- INSIDE -**

Kiyoko knocked on the door to Shirabu and Semi's shared bedroom. She waited a minute and was about to knock again when Semi cracked the door open.

"O-oh… Shimizu-san, can I help you?" He asked, very obviously trying to fight back tears.

"I was hoping to check on you and see what happened." Kiyoko stated, "Rose is with Shirabu-san, are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Semi went to close the door but the she-alpha was quick in sliding her foot between the door and its frame.

"I would like to SPEAK with you… if that's alright…" Kiyoko said, trying once again to get her point across.

"Of course…" Semi opened his door wide enough to let Kiyoko enter, "Please come in…"

Kiyoko walked into the room quickly and Semi shut the door, and proceeded to take a seat on the bed.

"So, what happened?" Kiyoko asked.

"I…" Semi frowned at his feet, "I asked him to marry me…"

"Under what pretense?"

"Because he's nearly halfway through his pregnancy, and I don't want people to look down on him or call him irresponsible or whatever they'll say, just because he's having a baby and we aren't married…" Semi sighed.

"So to protect HIM, you proposed?" Kiyoko nodded, "But did you clarify to him that you want to protect him? That you love him enough to not want him to go through the hardships you've described to me?"

"No…" Semi shook his head, "I was going to but he got really upset and started yelling at me! He wouldn't let me speak!"

"Semi-san, pregnant omegas are rather sensitive, they tend to think with their hearts first, and ask questions later…" Kiyoko explained, "And given society's view on the social hierarchy, it's reasonable to assume that Shirabu-san thinks you are marrying him to protect your OWN pride as an alpha, not his dignity as an omega. Especially as the older generations believe it to be shameful to have a child out of wedlock."

"But I wouldn't do that!" Semi shouted defensively.

"I'm not saying you would, and I'm sure Shirabu-san didn't think so either, which is why he was so hurt when he thought that was your reasoning…" Kiyoko stated.

"I love him! I wouldn't WANT to marry him if I didn't!" Semi ground out.

The silver-haired alpha was brushing his hands through his hair, something that only Shirabu knew he did when he was extremely stressed.

"I want to protect him and the baby! People are going to look down on them and talk behind their backs and I already KNOW that it's going to hurt them!" Semi groaned, "I don't want my family to hurt…"

"I understand Semi-san…" Kiyoko nodded, and sat next to Semi on the bed, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Perhaps, if you explained this to Shirabu-san, he'd understand better…"

"I know…" Semi let out a heavy sighed, "I know I have to talk to him, and I want to sort this out quickly, but I don't think he wants to talk to ME…"

"Then give him time to cool off, let him approach you…" Kiyoko said, "Do your best to continue making sure his needs are met, but don't approach the topic, let him do it."

"I guess so…"

"When Hitoka and I argue, I have her say her piece first…" Kiyoko recalled, "It lets her know that I'm listening and I DO care about what she has to say. Making sure your omega knows you're listening, will make them feel safer, and it will insure proper communication between mates."

Semi nodded as he took in the advice the she-alpha was giving.

"Remember, Shirabu-san is feeling vulnerable…" Kiyoko added, "Don't be abrasive, speak gently with him, and it will get him to open up more…"

"Thank you, Shimizu-san…" Semi heaved a relieved sigh.

"Of course, Semi-san. I hope all goes well…" Kiyoko nodded and left the room.

 _I really messed up…_ Semi flopped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. _I hope he doesn't stay mad at me for too long… I really want to apologize…_

 **Knock. Knock.**

Semi groaned. _That's probably Rose, coming to talk to me…_ The alpha didn't expect to hear the door open and a soft voice calling him.

"Eita…?"

The alpha sat up and saw that Shirabu was standing ashamedly in the doorway.

"C-can I talk to you…?" Shirabu asked.

"Of course! Come sit…" Semi patted the spot next to him.

 _He looks like he's been crying… man, I'm such a piece of shit…_ Semi watched as Shirabu slightly waddled towards the bad and sat down. They turned their bodies so they could look at each other.

"I…" Shirabu started, "I'm really sorry I yelled at you… I should have at least heard you out…"

"It's alright…" Semi gave a soft smile, "Shimizu-san came by and explained to me why what I said made you so upset."

"She did…?"

"Yes, and I'm the one who should be apologizing. If you'll let me… I'd like to explain myself…" Semi looked into the omega's eyes, seeking permission to speak further.

Shirabu nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Semi began explaining, "I know that even though pups born out of wedlock are more common nowadays, I know that people still talk down about them. People are cruel and they say horrible things about some mothers who do have children before they're married." Semi said, "I know that even though you're the strongest person I know, you'd still be hurt by these things. I don't want you to hurt, and I don't want the baby to hurt, I don't want any of that for my family… because I love you both too much…"

Shirabu sat listening to the alpha's explanation and he felt a warmth spread through his chest. _God, I'm such an IDIOT! Of course Eita wouldn't marry me to protect himself…_

"Will you forgive me for being insensitive?" Semi said quietly.

"Of course!" Shirabu threw himself at the alpha and wrapped his arms around his neck, "Will you forgive me for overreacting?"

"Did you really have to ask?" Semi smirked and connected his lips with his omega's.

Shirabu kissed back gently, enjoying the feeling of love surround him and making him feel warm. He gave a soft smile before pecking the alpha's lips once more. The omega was about to deepen their kiss when a little nudge from inside his bump reminded him that he had something to tell his alpha.

"Eita…"

"What's wrong?" Semi asked worriedly.

"The baby started kicking…" Shirabu smiled.

"When?! Just now?!" Semi lit up excitedly, but oddly didn't move his hands from their place on Shirabu's lower back.

"No, he/she started kicking while we were fighting… I was outside and I think they got mad at me for arguing with you, because they started kicking really hard…" Shirabu placed his own hands on his bump and smiled down at it, "Do you want to feel the baby? They're kicking right now…"

"Uh… maybe… later…" Semi dropped his gaze away from the omega in his lap.

"Huh? But Eita…" Shirabu frowned. _What's up with him? All the other alphas couldn't WAIT to feel their pups kicking…_

"It's not that I don't want to… it's just…" Semi looked down at Shirabu's tummy nestled between them.

"Are you afraid to feel the baby?" Shirabu asked.

"No, not afraid… maybe… nervous…?" Semi thought aloud.

"Wait… are you… being shy…?" Shirabu stared in shock, "You've NEVER been shy when it comes to me! Not when you asked me to court you; not when you first kissed me; you didn't even seem shy the first time we had sex!"

"I don't know! It's just that feeling the baby move now is different from feeling them when they were too small to even MAKE a bump!" Semi said defensively.

"How is it different?"

"When we first found out you were pregnant and I placed my hands against your stomach, I could cover the baby with just ONE hand…" Semi blushed heavily, "I could protect and hold my child with just one hand… and now… I don't know! It's different because they're bigger now!"

"Are you worried?" Shirabu questioned.

"No…" Semi shook his head, "more like… scared."

"Of the baby?"

"Of not being able to keep the baby safe, healthy, and happy… of not being a good dad…" Semi sighed.

"You're going to be a great dad, Eita…" Shirabu smiled and leaned forward to press his lips against the alpha's forehead, "I could tell you not to worry about it, but it's not going to help. I'm scared too… but we can do this as long as we have each other…"

"Yeah… you're right…" Semi breathed a content sigh, "Thanks…"

"Of course… but now you have to feel the baby kick, I think they might be mad at you…" Shirabu chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because they're kicking really hard again!" The omega complained and rubbed the spot where the baby was assaulting him from the inside, "They've been trying to show you what they can do now but daddy is ignoring them…" Shirabu smirked playfully.

Semi felt his cheeks heat up as he slowly brought a hand to rest on his omega's tummy. Shirabu guided his alpha's hand to the spot where the baby was kicking. Semi waited for a moment before he felt a soft nudge under his palm.

"Was that-?"

"Yeah, that's the baby…" Shirabu smiled.

"I love you, Kenjirou…" Semi whispered softly while staring lovingly at the spot where he could feel his baby moving.

"The baby loves you too…" Shirabu said sweetly, "And so do I."

"I love you both too…" Semi kissed Shirabu's cheek, "Thank you…"

 **\- THE NEXT DAY -**

"Takahiro…?" Mattsun entered the bedroom he shared with his mate, "Are you really still sleeping?"

The alpha walked over to the bed where his mate could be found curled around his big tummy under the covers.

"Taka, you gotta get up, your baby shower is going to start in like an hour…" Mattsun gently shook Makki's shoulder.

"No…" Makki groaned.

"What's wrong?" Mattsun sat on the bed and started rubbing his hand down Makki's arm.

"I feel gross…" The omega curled up tighter.

"What do you mean?" Mattsun asked worriedly, "Are you feeling sick? Like you're going to throw up? Or like you have a cold?"

"I'm going to blow chunks, Issei!" Makki groaned yet again.

"What?! Babe, did you eat anything gross?"

"No… I had the same thing you did…" Makki said as he slowly pushed himself to sit up.

"But I'M not feeling sick…" Mattsun said more to himself than to Makki, "Could it be… morning sickness?"

"What are you talking abou-"

Makki's sentence was cut off when the entirety of his last meal projected from his mouth, onto his mate. Mattsun stood motionless and in shock for a second before he quickly helped Makki to stand and get him into the bathroom. Makki sat in front of the toilet heaving. _Why is he getting morning sickness now?_ Mattsun stripped down, buck naked and threw his clothes onto the small puddle of vomit that missed him.

"Issei…?" Came the weak call from the bathroom.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Could you get me a glass of water?" Makki groaned without lifting his face from the toilet.

"Sure baby…" Mattsun pressed a kiss to the top of Makki's head before he threw on some clean clothes and headed out to the kitchen.

"Mattsun!" Rose called as she ran up to him, "Where's Makki? Everyone's here already!"

"Takahiro is violently sick at the moment…" Mattsun explained, "he threw up all over me…"

"Oh my god!" Rose gasped, "Here!"

The short woman ran over to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of tablets from it. She placed the bottle in Mattsun's hand and explain, "These are specifically to help with morning sickness, it won't hurt Makki or the baby…"

"Thanks Rose, could I also get a glass of water for Taka?"

"Sure…" she grabbed a glass and filled it before handing it off to the alpha.

Mattsun hurried back to his room and found his mate still sitting on the floor in front of the toilet.

"How are you feeling babe?" Mattsun asked, handing the water and the pill to Makki.

"Like shit…" Makki groaned, "What's this pill for?"

"Rose said that those are specifically for morning sickness and it won't hurt you and Riko…" Mattsun answered, "Take it, you'll feel better."

Makki downed the pill quickly and let out a strained gasp.

"Rose said that everyone's here already…" Mattsun added.

"Oh shit… the baby shower…" Makki grumbled once again.

"Yeah, but if you aren't feeling well enough, babe, don't force yourself…"

"I'm okay, I think I puked most of it out…" Makki gave a dry laugh, "And the pill Rose gave me should help… I'll be fine…"

"Alright babe, then let's get you cleaned up…" Mattsun helped Makki get undressed and into the bathtub to soak.

"Hey, Issei…?" Makki called as Mattsun was about to leave the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm… sorry…" Makki's voice quivered.

"Babe, what are you apologizing for?" The alpha squatted down beside the tub and ran his fingers through damp pink locks.

"Because you must be so disgusted with me!" Makki cried.

"Why?" Mattsun asked.

"Because I threw up on you!"

"Takahiro…" Mattsun called and got the omega to look at him, "What kind of mate and father would I be if I couldn't handle being puked on? Riko is FOR SURE going to up chuck on me…"

"But that's just going to be my milk!"

"Okay well, what if she catches the stomach flu when she's five and I'm trying to carry my sick pup to the bathroom, then BAM vomit all over daddy…" Mattsun smirked, "Or what if we decide to have another baby somewhere down the road, and your morning sickness is through your entire pregnancy? You won't make it to the toilet every time, and I won't have you bending over to clean up a puddle with a heavy belly…" The alpha stroked his other hand over his mate's swollen tummy.

"But it's gross!" Makki cried harder.

"It might be gross but I can handle it for my family…" Mattsun places a kiss against his mate's temple, "Finish up in here and get ready, we have a bomb ass baby shower to make an appearance at!"

"Thanks Issei… I love you…" Makki sniffled and gave his mate a joyful smile.

"I love you too babe…" Mattsun pecked Makki's lips before he headed back out to their room to clean up the pile of puke on their floor. Once he was done, he threw the clothes in a bag and threw it out. _I may be willing to clean it up and take care of my mate and pup, but fuck, it's still nasty!_

"Issei?" Makki called.

"Hm?" Mattsun headed into the bathroom to see his mate sitting in a drained tub.

"I can't get out…" Makki giggled, "Help me…"

The alpha chuckled before pulling his mate to stand and helping him out. They got situated in their room and Mattsun helped Makki put clothes on his lower half.

"Thank you babe…" Makki giggled again, "I love you!"

"I love you too…" Mattsun pecked his mate again, "Now let's head out and kill this shit!"

Makki shook his head at his mate's foul language. _I'm going to be getting PLENTY of calls from Riko's teachers about her language…_ The couple left their room and exited the house to the back yard where they saw all their housemates and their teammates waiting for them.

"Makki! Mattsun!" Watari waved at them.

"Sorry we're late!" Makki smiled, "Riko decided to be a bit difficult today!"

"Ah…" Iwaizumi gave a knowing nod.

"Well, now that you're here, we can eat!" Rose announced, "Please, go ahead everyone! Help yourselves!" Rose smiled before turning to the couple, "Are you feeling better?"

"Much…" Makki nodded.

"Morning sickness can pop up again in the third trimester… so this is normal…" Rose smiled.

"Aw man! Don't tell me I'm gonna get ALL the symptoms now!" Makki groaned.

"You might…" Rose chuckled, "Well, at least you've only got another month or so!"

"But that's one whole month more of suffering!" Makki complained.

"But she'll be worth it…" Rose offered a smile before she too went to get some food.

After everyone had finished eating, they played a few games. Makki had the most evil idea to make everyone taste baby food and guess what it was. Yahaba, who was carrying Mieko, took a bite and gagged. Mattsun had an even worse idea by melting down different chocolate bars and spreading them on diapers. Those who played had to smell the chocolate and guess which candy bar it was. Once again, Yahaba gagged. After games, they moved on to presents. Just like all the other previous parents, they got lots of diapers and clothes. But because of Makki's obvious obsession with baby shoes, every couple provided a pair of shoes for little Riko.

"Oh my god! All these shoes are too cute!" Makki squealed.

"Guys… by the time she's able to walk, NONE of these are going to fit her!" Mattsun laughed.

"Okay, open mine!" Watari smiled.

"I'm excited for this one…" Makki smirked, "If Watari is excited, then it's got to be something good…"

Makki opens the box and pulled out a white onesie and started laughing. Everyone looked confusedly until he turned the onesie around and it said, "*stomach growls in Japanese*"

"She's going to wear this all the time!" Makki laughed.

"There should be two more…" Watari said.

Mattsun pulled out a black onesie that said, "*poops in Japanese*" And Makki pulled out a teal one that said, "*cries in Japanese*"

"These are perfect Watari! Thank you!"

The couple got more meme gifts from their team including a Shrek plushie and a pair of "rare pepe" socks. The last gift came from Noya and Asahi.

"So remember when the six of us from Karasuno were talking about watching Hiroki, and you two came in trying to do your Team Rocket intro?" Noya smiled.

"Yeah…? We still haven't figured out how to reword it…" Mattsun sighed.

"I think we found a solution for you…" Noya smirked.

Makki ripped open the wrapping paper and pulled out a Meowth costume.

"OH MY GOD!" Makki screeched, "This is so cute! It's perfect!"

"We figured she could be Meowth for Halloween…" Asahi smiled.

"We got her a 9-12 month size because you two are pretty tall, and she might be tall, and we didn't want to get her a size smaller just in case…" Noya explained.

"That's perfect!" Mattsun laughed.

"Thanks so much guys! We really appreciate it!" Makki beamed at everyone.

Slowly the party began to wind down and some of the house mates retired to their rooms. Specifically, three couples with fussy babies. However, there was a bit of a scene when Iwaizumi and Oikawa tried to take Mieko from Yahaba.

"We should turn in for the night… Mieko didn't have her nap today…" Iwaizumi said.

"Oh alright…" Yahaba sighed and nuzzled the baby's head once more before Oikawa came over to take his daughter.

As the alpha approached Yahaba, Kyoutani tensed and suddenly felt a low rumble in his chest resulting in an extremely soft but still audible growl. Oikawa paused as he was about to take Mieko from Yahaba's arms.

"Tooru, don't…" Iwaizumi warned.

Oikawa glared up at Kyoutani with a fury, "Did you just growl at me for trying to take my OWN daughter…?"

"Tooru. Stop." Iwaizumi grabbed his alpha's arm.

Kyoutani started wide eyed as if he couldn't believe what he did either. _Why did I growl at him?_ Meanwhile, Oikawa was losing his goddamn mind and growled back louder.

"Tooru. ENOUGH." Iwaizumi gripped the alpha's arm harder.

Kyoutani bowed his head in submission, but Oikawa was beyond furious. _Who does he think he is? Trying to keep me from MY pup…_

"Alpha please!" Yahaba stood between Kyoutani and Oikawa, "He didn't mean it! Please, take your pup!"

Oikawa shook his head and seemed to snap out of it, he took Mieko and quickly walked away.

"I'm sorry… I'd been holding her all day…" Yahaba apologized to Iwaizumi.

"It's fine. I'm more concerned about YOU…" Iwaizumi sighed, "Why was Oikawa such a threat to you now, that Kyoutani growled at him for being close to you?"

"I don't know…" Yahaba shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Iwaizumi-san…" Kyoutani hung his head.

"It's fine, I'll have to go calm him down though, see you both later…" Iwaizumi nodded and headed into the house.

 **\- IN MATSUHANA'S ROOM -**

"Man today was weird…" Makki sighed.

"What do you mean?" Mattsun inquired as he rubbed lotion into his mate's tummy.

"First, my morning sickness. Then, Yahaba wouldn't give up Mieko ALL DAY, and Kyoutani wouldn't leave his side! And I don't know if I was imagining things, but Kindaichi and Kunimi seemed a LOT closer than usual…" Makki recounted the day's events.

"Maybe because it was Kunimi's birthday today…" Mattsun shrugged.

"TODAY WAS HIS BIRTHDAY?!" Makki gasped, "WE DIDN'T SING TO HIM OR GIVE HIM PRESENTS!"

"You know he doesn't like being the center of attention…" Mattsun mumbled against Makki's stomach.

"But still! Next time we see him, we need to give him presents, Issei!" Makki insisted, "You only ever turn 16 once!"

"I realize this…" Mattsun chuckled, "I believe I turned 16 only once as well…"

"Shut up…" Makki laughed.

"I love you, Taka…" Mattsun pressed a kiss to Makki's stomach.

"I love you too, Issei…" Makki smiled down at his mate who continued pressing kisses under his tummy.

"Daddy loves you, Riko… and so does mommy… we can't wait to meet you, baby girl…" Mattsun cooed into the bump before giving it one last kiss and settling himself next to his mate.


	49. Chapter 49

**\- THE NEXT MORNING, MARCH 26-**

"Kenjirou… Kenjirou…" Semi shook his omega's shoulder gently.

"Mm…" Shirabu groaned into his pillow.

"Kenjirou, you need to wake up! You have an appointment today!" Semi groaned.

"What appointment?" Shirabu whined and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"You have your 20 week scan today!" Semi reminded his sleepy omega.

"Can't we just reschedule it? I'm so tired!" Shirabu grumbled.

"We're finding out what we're having today! You were so excited!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Shirabu was finally awake, "We were betting if it was gonna be a girl or a boy!"

"Yeah! But we won't find out if we're late!" Semi urged.

Shirabu sat up as quickly as he could at about 5 months pregnant, but frowned when his hair fell over his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Semi asked.

"When did my hair get so long?" Shirabu questioned as he grabbed a lock of hair.

"I don't know, but you can cut it later! We're going to be late!" Semi tried to hurry his court mate.

"But Eita! It's so ugly like this!" Shirabu's eyes welled with tears.

"Kenjirou, it's not ugly…" Semi wrapped his arms around the emotional omega, "But if it really bothers you, then you can cut it when we get back from your appointment…"

"Can't I just chop it really quickly?" Shirabu complained.

"No, we're going to be late!" Semi said.

"Fine…" The omega sighed defeatedly before struggling out of bed and quickly getting dressed.

Semi was outside waiting in the car already, Shirabu hurried out the door of his bedroom only to run straight into someone else.

"I'm so sorry!" The person gasped.

"Oh sorry!" Shirabu rubbed his nose to soothe it after it was smashed into this person's arm.

They looked at each other for a second in confusion.

"Who are you again?" They asked in unison.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Azumane Asahi…" the taller responded.

"Oh right! Azumane-san, I'm sorry for running into you…" Shirabu bowed as much as he could at 20 weeks pregnant.

"It's completely fine…" Asahi waved off the younger omega's concern, "You're from Shiratorizawa, right?"

"Yes, I'm Shirabu Kenjirou…"

"Do you need some help with your hair?" Asahi asked.

"I like it cut a certain way, thanks though." Shirabu nodded.

"Then how about I brush it and pin it back?" Asahi offered again, "Keep it out of your eyes until you can cut it…"i

"That would be a huge help!" Shirabu's eyes shone brightly.

"Sit down, it'll be fast." Asahi smiled.

Shirabu and Asahi headed to the kitchen where the younger omega sat on a barstool while Asahi brushed his hair back.

"I don't even know when it got this long…" Shirabu complained, "I don't know how you do it…"

"It's hard to take care of, but it's useless to cut it while I'm still pregnant…" Asahi sighed.

"Why?"

"Rose said that pregnancy sometimes speeds up hair growth… I had mine cut a month ago and it's already to my mid-back." Asahi gestured to the braid trailing down his back.

"Well, at least it looks nice…" Shirabu said, "Who braided it?"

"Iwaizumi, I was getting sick of it always being in my face." Asahi giggled, putting the last pin in place, "He braids Kenma's too…"

"That's cool, I guess if I ever decide to grow out my hair later, I know who to see about styling it…" Shirabu giggled as well.

"Iwaizumi is really good at it, so is Bokuto, though he's an alpha." Asahi commented.

"Thanks, Azumane-san." Shirabu said as he hopped off the barstool.

"No problem, and just Asahi is fine…" the bigger omega smiled, "You're finding out the gender of your baby today, right?"

"Yeah…" Shirabu suddenly felt a blush creep up to his cheeks, "Eita is really excited, I am too…"

"Yuu wouldn't shut up when we found out we were having boys…" Asahi chuckled at the memory.

"Oh yeah! You're having twins right? And your appointment was earlier today, how was it? Are they healthy?" Shirabu asked.

"Yeah, the twins are healthy, they're active too…" Asahi blushed.

"That's good! Well, see you later Asahi-san!" Shirabu smiled and headed out the door.

"What took you so long?" Semi asked irritably, "Did you do that to your hair?"

"No, Asahi-san did it…" Shirabu smiled shyly, "Does it look okay? I didn't get a chance to look at it myself yet…"

"Y-Yeah…" Semi flushed, "It's cute…" the alpha mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, let's just hurry to your appointment before you're late!" Semi said quickly and they rushed off.

Inside, Asahi was cleaning up all of his bobby pins and things he used to pin Shirabu's hair back, when Rose walked in.

"Hi Asahi, how are you feeling today?" She smiled.

"Bloated…" Asahi gave a sigh and rubbed his swollen midsection.

"Well, you're still pregnant…" Rose laughed, "Speaking of, how was your scan today?"

"The boys wouldn't behave!" He groaned his reply, "They kept kicking at the sensor! Dr. Kanda had a hard time getting all their measurements!"

"Was Noya with you?" Rose asked.

"No, I told him to wait outside because if Yuichi and Yuji heard him, they'd cause trouble for the doctor…" Asahi rolled his eyes, "... which they did even _without_ Yuu in the room with me!"

"Maybe those two were throwing a tantrum because their daddy wasn't with mommy…?" Rose smirked.

"They'd better get used to us not being together, especially with Yuu starting school again next week…" Asahi pursed his lips into a thin line.

"Well, while daddy is still around, perhaps you should indulge your twins, huh?" Rose smiled, "So did you get ultrasound pictures, or were they too difficult to get?"

"I have some, not as many as usual, but I've still got a few…" Asahi took the pictures from his pocket and handed them to Rose.

"They're growing nicely…" Rose smiled fondly at the pictures before putting them up on the fridge, "How far along are you now?"

"28 weeks…"

"Oh! 28?" Rose turned to Asahi.

"Yes…?" Asahi replied worriedly, "Why?"

"I have to put Noya on the simulator!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh, okay…" Asahi said unsurely.

"What's wrong, Asahi?" Rose asked.

"It's just that I'm worried about Yuu…" Asahi bit his bottom lip, "He internalizes his pain…"

"It'll be okay, he isn't the first to go through it and he won't be the last…" Rose reminded gently, "It'll be alright, let's go…"

Rose went to get her equipment, then she and Asahi headed back to Asahi and Noya's shared room to find the alpha fast asleep next to Asahi's giant pink teddy bear.

"What's the bear for?" Rose asked.

"Yuu bought him for me on White Day, he makes sleeping a bit more comfortable…" Asahi flushed.

"Him? He?" Rose raised a brow.

"The bear, I named him after the one we lost…" Asahi's expression fell.

"How cute… I'm sure your little one is watching over you and his younger brothers…" Rose placed a supportive hand on Asahi's shoulder.

Asahi just smiled in return. Rose set her equipment on a nightstand as Asahi woke up Noya.

"Yuu…" Asahi shook his alpha, "Yuu, you need to wake up…"

"Is something wrong with the boys?!" Noya practically rocketed out of bed.

"No, they're okay…" Asahi giggled at his mate, who was frantically rubbing his hands over Asahi's tummy as if to feel if his pups were alright.

"You sure Yuichi and Yuji are okay?!" Noya half-shouted.

As if annoyed by their father's worry, the baby boys inside began assaulting the area where Noya had placed his hands.

"You see-?" Asahi grunted, "They're- ow- fine…"

Noya smiled lovingly down at where his hands were placed and bent in to kiss the spot twice.

"Yuu…" Asahi blushed and made eye contact with a smirking Rose.

"Ahem…" Rose cleared her throat.

"Oh hi!" Noya turned around with a huge smile, "What's up, Rose?"

"Nothing much, just that Asahi is at 28 weeks, do you remember what is going to happen?" Rose smiled back.

"Oh shoot! Yeah! The simulator!" shouted Noya.

"Ugh…" Asahi groaned in discomfort, "Yuu, lower your voice…"

"Sorry, Asahi…" Noya gave a sheepish smile.

"Well, if you're ready, you can lay down here and I'll put these stickers on you…" Rose said gesturing to the sensors attached to her machine.

"Alright… Asahi, come sit next to me and hold my hand!" Noya grinned, "I probably won't be able to handle it so I'm gonna have to hold your hand…"

Asahi chuckled and proceeded to struggle getting himself onto his bed next to Noya. The alpha interlaced their fingers and pressed a kiss to the back of Asahi's hand.

"You ready, Noya?" Rose asked.

"Yup! Start it up!" Noya put in a brave face and puffed his chest out.

"Alright, remember if it's too painful, then just say 'epidural' okay?"

"Sure thing!" Noya smiled.

"Okay, level one…"

Rose flipped the switch and Noya still had his smile plastered to his face, "It really isn't that bad! Asahi you could totally handle this!"

"Okay, I'm a little shocked!" Rose laughed as she switched it off, "There's only one dad so far, who made it to level five and even HE couldn't smile through level one!"

"I have a crazy high pain tolerance! I have to, being a libero!" Noya commented, "I'm literally throwing my body around!"

"That's true…" Rose laughed, "Alright, level two…"

Noya smiled through the contraction, "This is starting to get uncomfortable, but it still isn't bad…" Noya laughed, "Oh man, I wonder if anyone gave up on this level?"

"There was one dad so far who cried for an epidural at level two…" Rose chuckled as she switched the machine off.

"Who was it?!" Noya asked excitedly.

"I'm not going to tell you, it won't look very good for him…" Rose laughed too, "Alright, so there's a pretty big jump from level two to level three, AND these contractions usually last longer…"

"BRING. IT. OOOOOON!" Noya was practically vibrating with energy.

"Ow- Yuu, don't shout!" Asahi groaned as one of the twins delivered a hard kick to his ribs.

"Sorry, Asahi…" Noya said apologetically and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand.

"Okay then, level three…" Rose flipped the switch.

"Woo! Feel the burn!" Noya laughed, "That IS a lot stronger than the first two!"

"I'm impressed…" Rose said as she flipped it off, "ALL the other dads who have gone through this, We're in some type of pain at this point, not laughing…"

"It hurts, but not enough to really bother me…" Noya shrugged.

"Alright then, you ready for level four?" Rose asked.

"Yup! Do it!"

Rose flipped the switch, Noya went silent.

"Yuu…?" Asahi said worriedly.

Noya had a straight, expressionless face and his body was still and he wasn't even squeezing Asahi's hand.

Rose quickly flipped it off, "Are you okay?"

"That one was sore…" Noya whispered.

"Are you calling epidural?" Rose asked.

"No, I was kind of surprised…" Noya shook his head, "I think level three to level four was a bigger jump than two to three…"

"Really? That one was a bit more painful?" Rose asked.

"Yeah…" Noya frowned.

"Are you alright, Yuu?" Asahi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Noya flashed him a toothy grin.

"Ready for level five? This is the last one, and probably the most excruciating…" Rose said.

"Sure… let's do it…" Noya seemed unsure now.

Rose flipped the switch and yet again Noya was expressionless, only this time he was squeezing Asahi's hand.

"Breathe, Yuu…" Asahi whispered concernedly.

Rose flipped the machine off, "You okay…?"

"...yeah…" Noya let out a shaky breath

 _Asahi was right, he really DOES internalize his pain…_ Rose went about removing the stickers from Noya and packing her machine away.

"Well, I have to say that I am very impressed, no father-to-be has EVER made it through all the levels without calling for the epidural!" Rose smiled.

"That's some crazy pain!" Noya exclaimed, seeming to have recovered.

"Imagine now, some people go through a home birth, so they have no access to ANY form of pain relief…" Rose informed.

At the mention of a home birth, Asahi made an uneasy-sounding noise.

"You okay, Asahi?" Noya turned to his mate.

"Yeah, it's just that…" Asahi fidgeted, "I want to make sure I get to a hospital to have the twins…"

"Well, of course you're going to a hospital, Asahi!" Noya laughed, "Where else would you have the twins?"

"I-I mean like…" Asahi started to tear up, "Like… I d-don't want t-to have th-them in a c-car like Akaashi, and I d-don't want t-to give b-birth at home!" By the end of his statement, Asahi was in full-blown tears.

"Asahi!" Noya quickly wrapped his arms around his omega's shoulders, "It's okay! We're gonna get you to a hospital when you go into labor, even if I have to carry you there!"

"I-I just…" Asahi cried into his alpha's shoulder.

"Giving birth somewhere there aren't professionals around IS terrifying…" Rose nodded, "But it'll be alright…"

"I'm just so scared! What if something goes wrong?!" Asahi panicked.

"Asahi, it'll be okay, that's why there will be professionals around when you give birth…" Rose reassured with a smile.

"Yeah…" Asahi nodded and held Noya closer.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to you or our boys…" Noya whispered comfortingly into Asahi's ear.

"I know you will…" Asahi replied softly.

 **\- AT THE CLINIC -**

"Well, the baby seems to be growing nicely…" Dr. Kanda smiled, "Strong heartbeat, and nothing looks out of place…"

"That's good…" Semi smiled.

"And it looks like we have a clear view! Would you like to know baby's gender?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes please!" Shirabu beamed at the doctor.

"It looks like it's a little…" the older lady paused and smiled at them.

Both Shirabu and Semi were on the edge of their seat with excitement.

Dr. Kanda gave a hearty laugh before she said, "You're having a little girl!"

"It's a girl! Eita, it's a girl!" Shirabu practically screamed, "We're having a girl!"

"I know, I heard the doctor..." Semi chuckled at his mate's excitement.

"Congratulations you two…" she smiled at them, "Let me print out your pictures and I'll send you on your way!"

With ultrasounds happily in hand, Shirabu and Semi headed home.

"Rose!" Shirabu waddled happily onto the kitchen where he knew the agent would be.

"Hi there! How was your appointment?" She looked up from her newspaper and smiled.

"It went well! We're having a girl! And she's healthy!" Shirabu said excitedly.

"Finally, we have another little girl!" Rose laughed, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks! I'm so excited!" Shirabu squealed.

"I bet…" Rose chuckled, "Do you have an ultrasound for me?"

"Yes! Here you go!" Shirabu handed a picture over and the agent went to update her fridge.

"Alright! 20 weeks right?" Rose double-checked.

"Yeah…" Shirabu smiled down at his stomach lovingly and rubbed small circles into his bump.

"Are you excited for your daughter, Semi?" Rose looked to the alpha leaning against the doorway.

"Of course… I can't wait to meet her…" he smiled, "But it isn't too long before we can meet her! And we still don't have a name for her!"

"Oh yeah! Eita, let's go check out those books we bought last week!" Shirabu perked up even more.

"Alright…" Semi chuckled at the omega's excitement, "Maybe we'll decide on a name today…"

"See you later, Rose!" Shirabu smiled as he waddled out with his court mate.

Rose chuckled and went back to reading.

 **\- IN THE LIVING ROOM -**

"Keiji, why are you studying already?" Bokuto whined as he adjusted the twins in his arms, "The twins aren't even a month old…"

"I start school in a week, Koutarou…" Akaashi replied, not even looking up from where he was doing work at the coffee table, "The school does not care that I just gave birth to twins…"

"They should still give you more time off…" Bokuto sighed.

"Shouldn't _you_ study too, Yuu?" Asahi raised an eyebrow at his alpha from his spot lounging against Noya on the couch.

"What would I even study, Asahi?" Noya groaned and tightened his arms around his mate.

"Well, Akaashi, what are you studying?" Asahi inquired.

"I'm just reviewing the last month or so of my math and chemistry classes…" Akaashi responded.

"Why would you do that?!" Noya sounded horrified.

"You don't have very good grades, do you, Nishinoya-san?" Akaashi deadpanned.

"Nevermind that!" Noya blushed embarrassedly.

"Many of Fukurodani's students review content covered in the last classes before they begin the new school year so that they aren't lost in their new classes…" Akaashi explained, "I had to force Koutarou to do it as well…"

"That wasn't fair!" Bokuto whined and the twins began whimpering as they had awoken.

"You graduated, didn't you?" Akaashi gave his alpha a blank look as he took Keiko from Bokuto.

"Akaashi, if you don't mind me asking, how will you be going to school now that the twins are born?" Asahi questioned.

"The same way I had been while I was pregnant…" Akaashi said, "Koutarou and I are going to have to leave early so I can drop the kids and Koutarou off at his parents' house…"

"Oh, I see… so they travel back home with you as well?"

"That's what I'm hoping for…" Akaashi nodded.

 **SLAM!**

"I don't want to hear it!" Came an angry shout from one of the hallways.

All four people looked at each other worriedly before they turned their attention to the source of the sound. Yaku came storming out, followed by a very concerned-looking Lev.

"What happened?" Asahi asked.

"This goddamn idiot-"

"I was only trying to-"

"Shut up already! Keep your goddamn mouth closed for once and _MAYBE_ this wouldn't have happened!" Yaku snapped at his alpha.

"Lev, did you say something insensitive again?" Akaashi gave him a flat look, "Yaku-san is pregnant, you should watch what you say, making him upset isn't good for the pups…"

"So what happened?" Asahi asked again.

"I was calmly minding my own business and sorting through my clothes because I need to see what still fits, and what will stretch to accommodate the twins…" Yaku started with a huff, "AND THEN THIS IDIOT-"

"Mori was bending over and I told him that he needs to be careful, because he's carrying twins, it's really dangerous for him!" Lev whined.

"I'm pretty sure Yaku is perfectly fine carrying the twins…" Asahi said, "I'm doing just fine…"

"But your alpha is smaller than you! Mori is smaller than me! What if the twins are big like me?!"

"I carried Kichiro and Keiko… and I am _also_ smaller than Koutarou…" Akaashi said putting his pencil down, "I even gave birth to them naturally without any complications…"

"But the height difference between you two is a lot less than the height difference between Mori and I!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T CARRY OUR PUPS!" Yaku screamed at Lev, absolutely furious.

"Honestly, I see where Lev is coming from…" Noya remarked, "I'm already worried about Asahi, and if our boys are like me, then they'll be small…"

"But that doesn't mean I can't carry them, and they might be as big as I am..." Asahi frowned at his mate.

"I get it too! I was already worried about Keiji while he was pregnant! But if he was _that much_ smaller than me, then I'd be even _more_ worried!" Bokuto commented.

"So what you're saying is, that you didn't believe I could bear the pups…" Akaashi turned to give Bokuto a deadly glare.

"I'm not saying that at all!" Bokuto replied defensively, "I'm just saying that I worried! Because anything could happen!"

"Exactly!" Lev said, "Anything could happen! Pregnancy isn't easy, much less so with twins, and it'll be much harder on your frame!"

Each couple began arguing their points, their voices escalating in volume. Somewhere along the way, Kichiro and Keiko became upset and began crying, adding to the noise.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Rose burst into the living room.

"Our alphas are insensitive!" Yaku shouted back and fell to his knees, hiding his face in his hands and sobbing softly out of frustration.

Asahi looked away from Noya, trying to hide the tears welling in his eyes. Akaashi bounced Keiko in his arms with his back to Bokuto, while the tears silently streamed down his face.

"What did you three say?" Rose frowned at the three guilty-looking alphas.

They explained what happened to Rose and she gave an exasperated sigh.

"Okay… _BOTH_ parties are at fault… however, the alphas should know better than to press issues that make your omegas upset…" Rose said, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Alphas, what you're saying to your omegas, is like telling them that you don't think they are capable of carrying your pups, that they aren't _ENOUGH_..."

"But that's not what I meant at all!" All three shouted in unison.

"Omegas, your alphas love you and your pups, and would _HATE_ to see something bad happen to either of you, _THAT'S_ why they worry…" Rose explained.

Akaashi placed Keiko down as Bokuto placed Kichiro next to his sister before they embraced.

"I'm sorry I overreacted…" Akaashi cried into his alpha's chest.

"I'm sorry for being insensitive…" Bokuto kissed the top of Akaashi's head affectionately.

"I'm so sorry, Yuu!" Asahi grabbed his alpha in a hug.

"I'm sorry too…" Noya hugged his mate back gently.

Yaku looked over his shoulder at Lev, before he stood up and walked away into their room. Lev quickly followed, feeling like his court mate had something he'd like to say, just not in front of others. Lev closed the door behind him and stared at his omega, who currently had his back towards him. No words were said for a while before Yaku suddenly turned around and ran straight into his alpha's arms. Lev stood stunned for a moment. He looked down to the omega sobbing into his chest and slowly wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to get so upset…" Yaku sniffled after he calmed down.

"It's alright… I'm sorry too…" Lev replied and held his omega closer.

"It just feels like you're always telling me that I _can't_ carry them… I feel like I'm going to be a terrible mother..." Yaku looked into Lev's eyes with his own full of tears, "I know that because I'm little it'll be harder for me… but-"

Lev cut Yaku off with a soft peck to his lips, "I'm sorry that I'm making you feel like this, you're going to be a great mother!" Lev offered a small smile, "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you or the twins, so I just want you to be careful… even if you were taller or carrying only one, I'd still worry…"

"I'm sorry…" Yaku cried and buried his face in Lev's chest once again.

"It's alright, I'm sorry too…" Lev placed another soft kiss to the top of Yaku's head, "I love you, Mori…"

"I love you too…" Yaku sniffled.

Lev held his omega as he cried it out and they ended up cuddling on the bed. Lev tucked into Yaku's side, the alpha caressing circles into his omega's belly.

"Mori, your tummy is getting pretty big…" Lev commented.

"I _am_ 12 weeks pregnant with twins… what do you want from me?" Yaku chuckled, "Even at my 8 week scan, the doctor said that they're bigger than usual…"

"Then they'll be just like me!" Lev smiled.

"That's what you've been worried about though…" Yaku raised an eyebrow at the alpha.

"As long as you promise to be careful and don't do anything too strenuous, then it's okay…" Lev said and kissed Yaku's stomach.

"I promise…" Yaku flushed and carded his fingers through Lev's silver locks

"I love you… all three of you…" Lev mumbled into Yaku's tummy.

"We love you too…" Yaku smiled.

 **\- THE NEXT DAY, AT THE AONE RESIDENCE -**

"I'm home!" Aone's dad called as she walked in the door.

"Hi! How was your trip?" His mom smiled at his husband.

"It was so boring! I missed my wife!" She whined playfully.

"No matter how many years we've been married, that still sounds weird to me…" The omega male shook his head.

"That's because your wacky-ass parents brought you up thinking there was only one way a marriage is supposed to be…" The female alpha smiled and tiptoed to kiss her mate.

The male omega simply shook his head with a smile and kissed his mate, "Welcome home…"

"Hey, where's Takanobu and Kenji?" She looked around trying to see if maybe the two were hiding to surprise her.

"Ah, Kenji went into preheat yesterday and so they've spent a lot of time in Nobu's room…" The omega responded.

"I see…" the alpha nodded, "Do they plan to spend his heat here?"

"I haven't asked them…" he shook his head, "Let me go check on them…"

"Wait, when is your heat?" She asked, "We don't want it to come early…"

"I'll be fine! I went into heat last month remember?" He reassured his alpha, "Besides, your rut is probably closer than my heat…"

"True… go check on them…" The alpha nodded.

The omega male walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to his son's room, "Takanobu, Kenji, could you spare a moment?"

The door opened slowly and Aone stepped out.

"Yes, mom?"

"Honey, I realize that Kenji's heat is going to start at some point today… your father and I were wondering what your plans were…" his mom said slowly.

"We are probably going to that safe house…" Aone said, "... when did dad get home?"

"She just got home now… there's another thing…"

"What is it?"

"We we're talking and we decided that… If you two want to get pregnant again, or something like that, it would be fine by us…"

"Mom-!"

"Are you going to try for a pup?!" Aone's dad came running up the stairs, "Are we gonna have grandkids?!"

"Welcome home, and no-"

"Oh hush, I was telling them that we'd be okay with it if they _did_ get pregnant again during this heat!" The male omega hissed at his husband, "Losing a baby is traumatic! Even if you didn't know you were pregnant!"

"Right, right, sorry…" Aone's dad backed off.

"Just know that _if_ it were to happen, we would still support you and Kenji…" Aone's mom turned back to his son with a sigh.

"I don't think Kenji and I will be trying for a while, it still bothers him…" Aone shook his head.

"Understandable…" his mom nodded, "I don't want you two traveling while he's in heat, so prepare your things now if you're going to the safe house…"

"Alright…" Aone nodded, "Thank you…"

The big alpha turned around and went right back into his room only to be tackled by his waiting omega.

"Nobu…" Futakuchi whined, "You can't just leave me like that!"

"I know, I'm sorry…" Aone hugged the omega back.

"We need to get ready to go to the safe house…"

"But my nest…" he whined again.

"You can make another nest at the safe house…" Aone reasoned, "We can even bring everything you used here…"

"Okay…" Futakuchi sighed, "Sorry I'm being a bit ridiculous…"

"It's alright, you're going into heat…" Aone placed a soft kiss to Futakuchi's temple.

Once they were ready, they headed over to the safe house. Rose got them situated quickly in their room and they spent even more time reassembling Futakuchi's nest. Once that was done, they cuddled within it.

"Nobu…"

"Hm?"

"I heard what you and your parents were talking about…" Futakuchi blushed.

"About having a baby?"

"Yeah…" He curled himself further into the alpha's side, "I'm not ready to try for one… I mean, we weren't ready when I miscarried the first one, but it still hurt…"

"I know…" Aone wrapped his strong arms around the omega tighter, "that's what I told them…"

"But… if I _do_ get pregnant during this heat… it'll be okay…" he flushed even redder.

"We'll wait… we're young and we still have time to have pups…" Aone said, "Don't stress about it…"

"I love you…" Futakuchi whispered and cuddled as much as he possibly could into his alpha.

"I love you too…"


	50. Chapter 50

**\- Two Days Later, March 29 -**

Tendou awoke to a sharp pain running under his tummy, across his back, and in between his legs. _It must be time…_ What the red-headed omega didn't expect was that at the moment he sat up, he felt something slip out of him and leave his body. A shrill cry filled the room, making the omega and his mate jump. _What?!_ The alpha next to him immediately sat up and looked at him confused and worried at the same time. In his later pregnancy, Tendou liked to sleep in _only_ a nightgown. So as he looked over his stomach and between his legs, Tendou only had to lift said nightgown to see the newborn wailing at the top of it's lungs.

"Is that…?" Ushijima asked in shock.

"I… think so…?" Tendou reached down and picked up the baby, umbilical cord still connecting them, "But how did I not know I was in labor?!"

"Your pain tolerance has always been nonexistent…" Ushijima deadpanned.

"Yeah, but shouldn't I have still felt _something_?!" Tendou gave an exasperated sigh.

Ushijima seemed to hesitate before he asked, "What did we have?"

The omega adjusted the baby so he could check, and a brilliant smile spread itself slowly across Tendou's face, "It's a boy…"

"A boy..." Ushijima smiled at the baby still crying in his mother's arms, "I'll go and get Rose quickly before the next one comes…"

The alpha hurried out of the room leaving Tendou to sit and stare at the first of three little lives he brought and will bring into the world.

"If you have a brother in here, then I think your name should be Ryota, but if you're the only boy then your name is going to be Utsui…" Tendou giggled, "Daddy said that I could choose which pup gets which name…"

"Tendou? Are you alright?" Rose rushed in with Ushijima following close behind her.

"I'm fine, but I think we should cut his cord so I can hold him a little easier…" he shrugged.

"Yes, let's cut him loose then if you'd like we can head to the hospital…" Rose said as she set about the task of preparing to sever the only thing physically tying the newborn to his mother, "If you'd like, we can wait it out here and you can deliver all three at home…" Rose continued.

"No, I'd like to get to a hospital. At least that way, the doctors can check on them and make sure they're all okay…" Tendou shook his head.

"Alright… Ushijima, did you want to cut baby's cord? Or did you want me to do it?" Rose turned to the alpha standing behind her.

Without hesitation, the alpha went over and quickly snipped his son's umbilical cord. Once Rose situated the baby in a diaper and wrapped in a blanket, they all hurried out to the car. Tendou sat in the back seat with the baby in his arms and Ushijima sat next to him. Just in case another baby decided to make a surprise entrance.

"Um…" Tendou said.

"What is it?" Ushijima turned to his mate.

The alpha watched as his omega turned to the side and threw one of his legs over the back of the seat. Now, fully exposed to his mate, Tendou grunted in discomfort.

"Is another one coming?" Tendou questioned, "I wasn't really awake to feel the first one so I can't tell…"

"I would assume that-" The alpha was cut off as yet another pup practically flew out of his mate and into their father's arms, "...the answer was yes, another one was coming…"

At the newest pup's cries, the older brother started crying as well.

"Geez Tendou, how do you not _feel_ them?" Rose chuckled.

"I have no idea! It's only a little sore but I can barely tell!" Tendou whined as they pulled into the hospital.

Nurses rushed out to help get Tendou situated on a gurney with both pups in his arms. He was in his room resting while the other two pups were taken to get measured and weighed.

"Waka, what was the other pup? I didn't get to look…" Tendou asked tiredly.

"It was another boy…" Ushijima smiled at his mate.

"We have two boys?" Tendou stared wide-eyed at his mate, "I honestly had a feeling we'd have girls…"

"We could still have one…" Ushijima placed a hand on Tendou's now much smaller stomach.

"Only one left…" Tendou sighed, "But, I'm already tired…"

"Just one more… and then you can rest…" Ushijima placed a kiss to Tendou's forehead.

"Um… you might want to get the doctor…" Tendou stiffened.

"Is the last one coming?" The alpha inquired.

"Yes! Hurry! Go get her! I don't want my baby flying out and onto the floor!" Tendou urged his alpha into motion.

As Ushijima left the room, Tendou tried situating himself so that if the last triplet came faster than the doctor could get here, he'd be able to catch them. Tendou sat with his knees pulled up yet set apart to make room for the little one to come out. He breathed through what he thought was a contraction but wasn't quite sure. It all happened in a second; one moment he was pushing and the next, he felt something slippery and warm slide into his hands, followed by a strong, sharp cry. _Is that my last one?_ Tendou looked past his now very deflated stomach and saw the newborn squirming in his hands.

"Satori?"

Tendou looked up to see his alpha staring in awe at him from the door.

"I guess the last one just couldn't wait…" Tendou gave a chuckle.

"Well, I missed all three! How's that?!" Dr. Kanda came in with a hearty laugh.

"What did we have?" Ushijima asked as he slowly made his way over to his mate.

Tendou adjusted the baby so he could check and then brightly beamed up at his mate, "It's a girl…"

"A girl?" Ushijima's eyes held such wonder as he stared down at his only daughter, "She's beautiful…" he whispered.

"She looks like her daddy…" Tendou commented, "I wonder if either of her brothers look like me?"

"You'll find out once we get you situated in your new room, Tendou-san…" Dr. Kanda smiled, "For now, let's have dad cut this sweet one loose and we'll get her measured and weighed…"

Ushijima cut the last of his pups' umbilical cord, and the nurses took her away to get cleaned up and ready for her parents. The other nurses and Dr. Kanda cleaned up Tendou and made sure everything was okay in his body after delivering triplets, before they moved him to his new room.

"How are you, Satori?" Ushijima asked, finally seated in the pull-out bed chair.

"I'm alright…" Tendou sighed, "I'm so tired… but I can't sleep until I see my pups…"

"I would assume you're tired, it _is_ 3:30 in the morning…" Ushijima nodded, "You also just gave birth to triplets…"

"But I barely had to do anything! They just kind of _slid_ out of me!" Tendou gave a tired laugh.

"You may not feel that you did much work, but your body is physically exhausted because it was still pushing the pups out…"

"I guess…" Tendou smiled, "How are you?"

"Why are you asking me?" Ushijima frowned in confusion.

"Because, you're a daddy now…" Tendou's smirk remained in place, "Even though you didn't show it as often, you were still just as scared to become a dad, if not _more so_ than everyone else…"

"I'm fine… I just want to see them…" Ushijima said, staring at his feet.

"It'll be alright Miracle Boy…" Tendou winked at his mate, "as long as we have the pups, and each other, everything will be alright…"

 **Knock. Knock.**

"Hi mama…" a nurse came in smiling.

She was followed by two other nurses, each one wheeling in a plastic bassinet.

"Here they are! They're all such cuties!" Another nurse smiled.

"Congratulations! What are we naming them?" The last one questioned.

"Which is the oldest?" Tendou asked.

"This little guy with the dark hair, he's your oldest…"

"His name is Ushijima Ryota, the other boy is Ushijima Norio, and our girl is Ushijima Takara…" Tendou said.

"Beautiful names!" She smiled as she wrote them on the bassinets' tags, "Congratulations again!"

All three nurses left the room and the new parents hesitated for a moment.

"Are you alright, Satori?" Ushijima asked his mate.

"I… I don't know…" Tendou sniffled, "I don't know why but I just…"

The omega wiped the tears that were beginning to prick at his eyes.

"You're emotional, those are happy tears…" Ushijima gave a soft and encouraging smile, "Which pup do you want first?"

"The one I didn't get to see, our second boy…" Tendou's tears fell a bit harder.

Ushijima walked over to the center bassinet and picked up the newborn and placed him in his mother's arms.

"Hi Norio…" Tendou gave a tearful smile, "Welcome to the world baby…"

"He looks like you, Satori…" Ushijima stated.

He scanned the baby's features carefully and found that his mate was right. He lifted the small beanie and saw bright red hair, much like his own.

"It must be your daddy's miracle boy genetics because you wear my features better than I do…" Tendou chuckled and nuzzled Norio's nose, "You're so handsome, baby…"

"We make adorable babies…" Ushijima commented as he picked up his other son.

"Yeah, I'd say we do!" Tendou laughed, "Let me see Ryota too!"

Tendou situated Norio in one arm and Ushijima placed Ryota in the other.

"Well, at least they're not identical…" Tendou gave a chuckle, "with how mischievous I am, we'd be in trouble if they were identical…"

The omega looked up to see a very heartwarming sight. Ushijima sat very stiffly in the bed-chair holding his daughter like she was made of porcelain. Complete awe and love was all Tendou could see in his mate's eyes.

"I think someone's gonna be daddy's little girl…" Tendou smirked.

"She's my daughter…" Ushijima said as he looked up at his mate with wide eyes.

"Um yes, she does look like you, there's no other explanation!"

"But… she's _mine_ …"

"Yes Waka, your baby girl…" Tendou's smirk morphed into a very loving and soft smile as he saw silent, astonished tears trail down his alpha's cheeks.

The alpha quietly held his forehead against his daughter's and Tendou's heart just melted. _Who doesn't love a big scary guy with a baby girl?_

"Should we call our families?" Tendou broke the silence, "Also, switch with me! I wanna hold my daughter too!"

Ushijima stood up cautiously and walked over to the bed, he placed his daughter down in Tendou's lap and picked up Ryota.

"It's too early for visiting hours, we should message them so that once the hospital will allow them, they can come visit us…"

"Do you think you can carry two at once?" Tendou asked.

Ushijima stiffened again, "I think I should get accustomed to holding one at a time first…"

"Alright…" Tendou chuckled.

The omega picked his daughter up in his other arm and smiled at her. _Both Takara and Ryota look like Waka, but Norio is the only one that got my red hair and features…_ Tendou looked between all three of his babies and frowned. _Does that mean they were all separate eggs?!_

 **Knock. Knock.**

"Hi you two, Congratulations!" Rose tiptoed in.

"Hi Rose…" Tendou smiled, "And thanks!"

"So? What did you have?" She asked excitedly.

"Two boys and a girl…" Tendou smiled, "I have the girl here, she looks just like my Miracle Boy…"

Rose walked over and picked up the baby, "She really does look like you, Ushijima! She's beautiful!"

"Th-thank you…" he nodded with an uncharacteristic blush.

"Waka, come take Norio…" Tendou requested.

Ushijima set Ryota down in his bassinet before walking over and picking up his second son.

"You know you can hold them both at the same time, right?" Tendou chuckled.

"I would prefer not to…" Ushijima kept his eyes on the baby in his arms.

"By the way, are you going to breastfeed, Tendou?" Rose asked.

"I don't think I'll have enough for three pups, so they will probably need to be bottle fed as well…" he responded.

"That makes sense…" Rose nodded, "I'm surprised that Akaashi had enough…"

"Well, he does have one less pup…" Tendou remarked tiredly.

"You should sleep, Satori…" Ushijima said firmly.

"There's one more nurse that needs to come in and teach you a couple of things before he can rest…" Rose stated, "Once that's done the triplets will head back to the nursery, then you both can sleep…"

The new parents hummed in agreement at the thought of some well-deserved rest. Ushijima placed Norio in his crib and walked over to their baby bag before pulling out his and Tendou's phones.

"Waka, what are you doing?" Tendou inquired.

"You need to message your family, so that when visiting hours come, they can come see the triplets." Ushijima explained, handing Tendou his phone.

"Oh, then take a picture of them! So we can send that too!" Tendou gushed excitedly.

Rose placed Takara down in her crib as well, Ushijima hovered Tendou's phone over the triplets until he could find just the right height so that they were all in the picture. He quickly took the picture with his mate's phone and then his, flash off of course. Handing Tendou his phone, Ushijima went about sending the picture to his parents and grandmother. _"Ushijima triplets have arrived, Ryota, Norio, and Takara. Visiting hours begin at 9."_

Tendou sent his message with a giddy giggle. _"They're here! Oldest, boy: Ryota, Middle, boy: Norio, Last, girl: Takara! Visiting hours start at 9! They can't wait to meet their grandparents!"_

"Alright you two, I'll see you at the house when you come home with these three cuties…" Rose winked, "Congratulations…"

 **\- Five Hours Later -**

 **Knock. Knock.**

Ushijima shot up into a sitting position at the soft noise. _How will I survive having three children? I'm such a light sleeper…_ The alpha groaned softly as a nurse entered the room.

"Good morning Tendou-san, Ushijima-san…" she smiled brightly.

Tendou groaned and turned over.

"Your families are here to visit you, and the triplets are being brought over at this moment…" she tried again.

"Okay…" Tendou sighed as he slowly woke up and brought his bed to an incline.

"Should I let them in, or do you want to wait for the triplets?"

"Let's wait for the triplets, have they been fed?" Tendou inquired.

"Only Takara has not been fed, as per your request…"

"Okay, thank you…" Tendou yawned.

 **Knock. Knock.**

"Here they are!" Three more nurses came in wheeling the cribs in.

"Takara is very hungry, so she might be a little grumpy…" one of them warned.

"Alright, Waka, bring her here…"

Ushijima stood at his mate's request and picked up the newborn gently. He placed the baby in Tendou's arms before walking back to the baby bag to grab his mate's nursing cover, which Akaashi had bought for him. The nurses left as Tendou got situated with a whining Takara. Once she was happily eating, Ushijima placed a quick kiss to Tendou's forehead before heading out of the room to get their families.

"Satori!" Choei squealed as he entered the room.

"Hi mom!" Tendou smiled excitedly

"Where are they?! I wanna see my grand-babies!" Choei smiled.

"I'm feeding one of them now, but the other two are in their cribs…" Tendou nodded towards the bassinets.

"What cuties!" Choei fawned over the two newborns.

"Choei, don't scare them…" Atsuhiko chuckled, "How are you, Satori?"

"I'm tired, but I couldn't be happier…" Tendou smiled.

"I bet! How was your labor?" Wakako smirked as she entered with Grandma Toyoko and Takashi.

"I sort of… didn't know I was in labor…" Tendou gave a sheepish grin.

"What?!" Everyone but Ushijima gasped.

"I was sleeping peacefully and then I woke up as Ryota was just about sliding out of me!" Tendou whined defensively.

"I guess you were just made to have pups!" Grandma Toyoko laughed.

"I guess so…" Tendou let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Can I hold one?" Choei asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not…" Tendou smiled.

The older male omega squealed giddily as he picked up the baby in the middle bassinet.

"He looks just like you, Satori!" Tendou's mother gasped.

"Norio? Yeah, he's the only one…."

"You mean that Ryota and Takara both look like Wakatoshi?" Takashi seemed surprised.

"They do…" Ushijima nodded towards his dad.

"How are you handling being a dad?" Grandma Toyoko nudged her grandson with her elbow.

"I'm already very tired and they aren't even a full day old yet…" Ushijima sighed, "But they're worth it…"

"Oh yes! What time did you give birth?" Wakako asked.

"I want to say that they were all 15 minutes apart, so…" Tendou frowned as he thought, "Ryota was at 3 am, Norio was at 3:15, and Takara was at 3:30…?"

"That sounds about right…" Ushijima nodded.

"I mean obviously your water broke, but do you have an idea of when it happened?" Choei asked.

"Hmmm…" Tendou was lost in thought for a few moments.

"Perhaps... was it right before dinner last night?" Ushijima suggested.

"Oh yeah! I thought I had just lost control of my bladder again, but now that I think about it, that _has_ to be it!"

"Oh dear…" Atsuhiko facepalmed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but may I hold little Ryota?" Grandma Toyoko stepped up to Tendou's bedside.

"Of course! He's in his bassinet…" Tendou smiled.

Everyone watched quietly as the elderly beta woman walked over and picked up the newborn.

"I still can't believe I got to live long enough to see three of my great-grandchildren born…" she beamed warmly down at the baby who, in turn, stared up at her with wide eyes.

"I never thought I'd be a grandmother this young, but look at us now!" Wakako smiled at the newborn over her mother's shoulder.

Takara had had her fill and thus detached herself from Tendou. The omega placed her on his lap and tied his hospital gown back into place before taking his nursing cover off. Almost immediately, Ushijima was next to his mate with his arms out to take his daughter. Tendou chuckled as he lifted the baby and placed her gently in his alpha's arms. Ushijima held Takara against his shoulder and firmly patted her back.

"Seems like you're doing just fine…" Ushijima's dad gave a proud smirk and placed his hand on Ushijima's shoulder.

Ushijima smiled at his dad sheepishly as a light pink dusted his cheeks, but he didn't say anything. A small guttural sound followed by a slightly louder one sounded in his ear and Ushijima let out a light chuckle.

"Good girl…" he whispered to the baby before kissing her cheek quickly.

"Is she done? Can I hold her?" Tendou's dad asked.

"Of course…" Ushijima placed the baby in Atsuhiko's arms.

"Hi there, little cutie…" he smiled down at the baby.

Each baby cycled through everyone at least once before Ryota became fussy due to an empty tummy. Tendou fed the baby while nurses came to get Norio and Takara so that they could be bottle fed in the nursery. _Norio is next, I should be keeping track of which one I fed last…_ Shortly after the nurses took the other two, Ushijima and Tendou's families had to leave. They bade congratulations and farewells as they left.

"I'm glad we messaged them when we did, it was nice spending time with them…" Tendou smiled down at the baby suckling at him even though he was talking to his mate.

"Yes, I'm also happy they came…" Ushijima nodded, "Should we message the team?"

"What time is it? They're probably all still sleeping…" Tendou chuckled.

"Exactly, by the time they all wake up and see the message, you will also have had time to rest more." Ushijima explained.

"Sounds good…" Tendou mumbled.

After Ryota was done eating, Ushijima held him for while before a nurse also took him so that the two new parents could sleep. The alpha looked over at his mate and smiled. _Already asleep… I knew he was exhausted…_ Ushijima pulled out his phone and quickly sent a mass text to his old team members. _"The triplets were born at around 3 this morning, come see us…"_ With that sent, the alpha fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **\- Three Hours Later -**

 **Knock. Knock.**

"Hi, Tendou-san, you have some visitors…" a nurse poked her head in.

Tendou had just finished feeding Norio, and Ushijima finally agreed to try carrying to newborns at the same time so he was carrying Takara and Ryota.

"Send them in…" Tendou nodded.

The room was very quickly filled with familiar faces.

"MY PUPS!" Tendou shrieked with glee, "I'm so glad you all could make it!"

"Of course! We had to come meet them!" Shirabu squealed.

"So what did you have?" Reon asked.

"Two boys and a girl." Tendou smiled down at the baby in his arms.

"Congratulations…" Semi beamed at them

"Yes, congratulations senpais!" Goshiki stiffened.

"Relax Tsutomu…" Tendou chuckled, "And thank you, come here…"

Goshiki walked over to Tendou curiously, the new mother held out Norio and placed him in the young alpha's arms. Goshiki's eyes widened as he felt the weight and warmth of the newborn against his chest. Everyone watched with a small smile as Goshiki was completely enraptured by the tiny being in his hold.

"His name is Norio…" Tendou said softly.

"Norio… hi…" Goshiki smiled, not taking his eyes off the baby, "He looks like you, Tendou-senpai…"

"He's the only one…" Tendou chuckled.

"The other two look like Ushijima?" Semi asked.

"Yeah, he's holding them…"

Everyone turned their eyes to the two infants in Ushijima's arms.

"I want to hold one!" Shirabu held his arms out and waited for Ushijima to nod before picking up Ryota.

"Which one is this?" Shirabu inquired.

"That's Ryota, he was born first…" Ushijima answered.

"So who was after Ryota?" Semi questioned, also extending his arms out to take the last baby.

"Norio came after Ryota, he was born in the car!" Tendou laughed.

"In the car?!" Kawanishi gasped, "Then where was Ryota born?"

"At home, I didn't really feel them so they all just kinda flew out of me…" Tendou shrugged.

"Are you for real?!" The team gawked.

"Yeah, Takara is the last one, she was born here, but she came so fast that Waka and the doctor couldn't get back in the room fast enough!" Tendou laughed.

"Each pup in a different place… whew…" Reon whistled, "You're incredible, Tendou…"

"Thanks!" He smiled brightly.

"So three of the four Shiratorizawa babies have been born…" Kawanishi smirked, "When are you due, Shirabu?"

"I'm only halfway through my pregnancy!" Shirabu whined defensively.

"We can't have her coming out too soon…" Semi chuckled.

" _Her_? Are you having a girl?!" Tendou asked.

"Yes, didn't you know? We live together!" Shirabu gave a flat look.

"You didn't exactly go out of your way to tell us!" Tendou laughed, "Congratulations! I bet SemiSemi is excited, huh?"

"M-maybe a little…" The ashen-haired alpha blushed.

"Well, you can practice with Takara if Waka will let her out of his sight!" Tendou continued laughing at his mate, who still hadn't taken his eyes off his daughter.

"I don't think that's happening…" Semi chuckled nervously and handed the baby girl to Kawanishi.

Shirabu passed Ryota to Reon and went to sit at the foot of Tendou's bed.

"So, if you noticed, we all came empty-handed and all have a jacket on…" Reon started.

"Yeah, why are you all wearing jackets?" Ushijima questioned.

"We didn't bring a gift, but we did bring a surprise…" Kawanishi added.

Reon and Kawanishi placed Takara and Ryota back in their bassinets.

"Goshiki, you too!" Shirabu called.

The young alpha jumped at the call of his name and begrudgingly put Norio down in his bassinet. They all stood apart to make sure that Tendou could see them.

"Congratulations!" They called and unzipped their jackets.

Everyone was wearing their "Proud Big Brother" shirt that they wore to Tendou's baby shower.

"We were all very excited to become big brothers and meet our little brothers and little sister." Reon said happily, "We're very happy for you, team mom and dad…"

"My pups…" Tendou smiled through teary eyes, "I'm so happy you love your younger brothers and sister! Thank you guys!"

"Thank you… pups…" Ushijima nodded with a warm grin.

The team stayed a bit longer before slowly they had to start leaving. Reon had gotten a part time job so he worked tomorrow, Shirabu was getting restless and so Semi took him home. Kawanishi and Goshiki were both studying due for some tests and so they bid farewell to their surrogate parents.

"I love you; Waka, Ryo, Nori, Kara…" Tendou yawned.

"Ryo? Nori? Kara?" Ushijima raised an eyebrow.

"Ryota, Norio, and Takara! Their names are perfect, but it's a mouthful to say…" Tendou giggled.

"So you gave them nicknames already?"

"Well it's better than miracles one, two, and three!"

"But they _are_ our miracles…" Ushijima said softly, "I don't think our lives would be complete if they weren't here, and they aren't even a full day old yet…"

"I love you, thank you for giving me the triplets." Tendou smiled lovingly at his alpha.

"I love you too…" Ushijima smiled back, "Thank _you_ for giving me our triplets…"

The couple shared a sweet kiss before the triplets were taken by nurses so they could get more rest.

* * *

OKAY GUYS!

That was a lot of shit that happened!

I have to give credit where credit is due! I got a few ideas from sonofaquiznak on tumblr for white day and an Archive user called baublegum for a line Oikawa used when Iwaizumi gave birth!

So my format changed up a bit, and that's because somewhere along the way, I acquired a beta reader! She's doing a great job btw!

So if you ever notice I'm gone for extended periods of time...

CHECK OUT MY ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN ACCOUNT!

it's always more updated than my fanfiction account!

Also! Check me out on Tumblr! I ask for suggestions and put together weddings, as well as draw stuff (once every blue corn moon...)

Ao3: YakuLev_Trash

Tumblr: yakulev-trash

Thanks for reading!

See ya!


End file.
